Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Here is a special chapter, tied in to the regular series I made but not quite. Here, Sofia and her friends learn on what happened at Sennen and more! Her family and friends, and the whole realm of Enchancia... learn that there is MUCH more out there in the world... even beyond it! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Both epilogues are up, and the movie trailer!
1. Chapter 1

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry if it's been a long time, just chilling out for a while ever since I finished up my _Monsters and Magic_ series. I sent another letter to Disney Animation Studios about my trilogy, so hopefully fifth time will be a charm.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God and His Son Jesus Christ! It was He that gave me this powerful and interesting imagination, and the courage and drive to make it into stories like this. So to the King of Kings, I thank you very much!

Just to let you know of two things: One, I am going to start on my previous series I left off which is my Danny Phantom series! Yes, I will reactivate my _Danny Phantom_ series on account I know better of that cartoon series. I only know a tiny amount of the _Harry Potter_ series, so I see it that it's better to focus on something I know more of.

Two, I am writing this so I can get back into the groove of things. It's good to take a vacation, but not a long one otherwise I may get rusty & I do NOT want to get rusty or be lazy!

Also, just to let you all know that I am a bit sad to see that some of my usual reviewers from my third and final novel have not yet reviewed any of my epilogues or my Cast chapter. I really hope and pray that they are okay and safe, and I continue to wait for their reviews. Also, been checking to see if anyone has mentioned my stories in TV Tropes, drawn pictures of any sort relating to my novels, or have made a video review on YouTube that details any one of my three novels.

This is a special, almost like a little mini-story that occurs after _**Burning Finale**_. I hope you all like it, and wish me luck in getting my writing spirit back so I can continue on with my Danny Phantom stories! The scene takes place about a week after the events in the Disney Epilogue in my third novel. I also hope to see others picking up where I ended at in my trilogy, to make long and dedicated Disney/Toho stories that involve the Millennium-era versions of Godzilla. A spin-off or sequel series, if you would.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and the song in here called _**Monstrous Imagination**_! I was inspired by the song _Colors of the Wind_ that is sung by two lovely women. The first is Judy Khun, who did so as Pocahontas in the movie of the same name that appeared in theaters in 1995. The second woman was Vanessa Williams who sang it in the album _Pocahontas: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack_ that was released in 1995 as well.

Now, on with the special side-story!)

* * *

Special Chapter

It was October 21st in the Disney universe, and it was about early afternoon for the people in the realm of Enchancia. Right now, the little ones were in school while the parents were either at home or at work doing their crafts or trades. At the Royal Preparatory School, or Royal Prep for short, the many princes and princesses of the land were doing their lessons that involved royal etiquette, magic, the fine arts and more. Sofia the First, a little girl that was brought in as a princess instead of being born of one, was in the magic classroom that was being taught by her own royal family's sorcerer Cedric. Normally, it would be one of the three Good Fairies that ran the school Fauna that would be teaching magic. However, since she was still out on leave Cedric had been the one that was teaching the young royal children all about magic.

The royal sorcerer looked to his pupils and stated, "Good afternoon, class. For today's lessons, we will be learning the fine art of translation magic spells.". This got some of the attention of the students, as they were curious on what translation spells were. Cedric had grown a bit attached to his class, though he still preferred to be back at King Roland's castle to practice with his own level of magic. He was still sarcastic as ever, but no longer in the conscending sort of way.

Princess Vivian raised her hand and inquired, "Professor, what are translation spells? And what purpose do they serve?".

Cedric gave a little smirk and answered, "Well my dear, translation spells are incantations that allow the user to understand anything that is written or said in a different language or way. Normally, many can learn to read or speak foreign languages if they put in dedication, time and effort to do so the old-fashioned way. However, there are some languages that may be too difficult or complex to learn. So, translation spells are used to make it easier to hear, speak or read them.". This got the attention of the class, especially Sofia who was always eager to learn. The beautiful little princess was always ready for either adventure or learning something new.

The royal sorcerer lifted up his wand and waved it gently in a unique way, and coming into existence in a small puff of smoke was a scroll that had funny symbols on it. Cedric explained, "Class, what I just conjured up for you all to see are Celtic runes. They were used by a very formidable tribe of people in the far lands many centuries ago. Right now, very few people can translate what they mean without magic. However, by doing the right wand movements and incantation…". He was about to do his work when one of the professors of the school burst into the room, surprising everyone at the loud entrance! It was Professor Popov, the dance instructor of the academy.

The sudden intrusion had caught Cedric by surprise, causing the scroll he had brought forth to vanish in a burst of smoke. The now irate magic-user scowled at the robust dance teacher and exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this, Popov?! I am in the middle of class!". The students saw that the lively dance instructor seemed to be more full of energy than before, a wide smile on his face as he seemed to be bouncing with joy. Sofia was a bit curious on why this was so, as were the other princes and princesses who saw this.

Popov exclaimed happily, "I'm sorry Professor Cedric, but they are back! They are back! The Headmistresses are back from their leave! In fact, they are coming down right now and going to the auditorium! Everyone is going over there to welcome them right now!". Shortly after declaring that, the light-footed man actually danced out of the room and to where the auditorium was at.

Sofia's elder step-brother Prince James rose up and exclaimed, "Yes! They're back! Let's go see them! Come on!". The rest of the class quickly agreed with the energetic young man, and soon the whole class ran out of the classroom to meet Flora, Fauna and Merryweather! Cedric tried to say something, but the students stampeded out of their fast leaving a cloud of dust! Even Sofia had joined in, wanting to see the headmistresses very much. When the dust settled, Cedric regained his bearings and saw that the room was empty. He let out a sigh, and followed out of the room at his own sedate pace.

He said to himself, "Well, at least I hope they can explain why they stayed away for long.".

* * *

~At the Auditorium~

The large building that could hold up almost the entire student population was close to full, many royal children excited to see the headmistresses again. The teachers were also there, Cedric being the last one to enter. Sofia looked to be very energetic as well along with the students, her friends and family members. One of her companions, Princess Clio inquired, "Oh, I can't wait to see them again! I wonder where they are?".

She got her answer when a gentle burst of magic, the Three Good Fairies appeared in excellent fashion! The students and teachers all gave a cheer as they saw the headmistresses, the trio smiling warmly at receiving such a good welcome. Flora chuckled and stated, "Alright, alright! Oh, bless you darlings! Calm down now, calm down please.". Slowly but surely the ovation started to dim down, but the love and good feelings remained strong as the children were glad to have their favorite fairies back. The magic within the trio grew stronger with the positive feelings that was all around the place, making Merryweather and Fauna smile wider.

Prince Hugo called out, "Headmistress Flora, Fauna and Merryweather! Where have you all been? We've been wondering on where you were!". Normally, one of the teachers would lightly scold the young man for the outburst. However, the question that he called out was the very same one that was on the minds of both adults and children.

Fauna flew up next to her sister and answered, "Oh, that is easy answer to that, Prince Hugo. We have been with our friends at Sennen, England all this time.". This confused many of the children, especially Sofia who had never heard of the country. Even though Enchancia was in European territory and near the border of the Chinese and Middle Eastern countries, many did not know much of what lied further outside of their boundaries.

Merryweather spoke, "We have sent letters to the teachers and staff since we have been gone. Is Headmistress Cheryl present?".

A soft voice called out, "I am here, Headmistress Merryweather.". Everyone looked to see a beautiful mature woman walking towards the stage where the Good Fairies were at. She was about 54 years of age, but did not look it at all. She had kept herself in shape with a lot of exercise, eating healthy and making some good choices where it concerned her body. She had flaming red hair that was long and luxurious, green eyes that shone like top-quality emeralds and skin fair with a light tan. Miss Cheryl here not only looked good, but her heart and spirit reflected her physical appearance. She was kind, smart as well as wise, very devoted to teaching and protecting the students, and also quite fair when it came to making judgements. She was chosen because of those qualities to become the substitute Headmistress of the school while the real ones were out on leave.

Miss Cheryl walked up onto the platform and stood beside the three floating magical beings. She stated, "I did receive the letters and showed them to the staff and faculty members. We were more than a bit surprised on the contents you spoke about.". Indeed, the adults that helped ran the school were very much stunned on learning on why the trio had been away from the school far longer than normal.

Princess Sofia raised her hand, calling for the attention of Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Miss Cheryl. The green-colored fairy looked to her and asked, "Yes Sofia dear? What is it you wish to ask?".

She inquired, "Headmistress, what exactly did you do at that place? Why did you stay for a long time? And… well… does it have anything to do with the new stars that formed in the sky some nights ago?". Sofia was a bit hesitant to ask the final question, a small part of her doubting that the trio would even be linked to the event she and the others saw that night. However, a large part of her, her heart told her that indeed they were connected to that amazing phenomena that occurred.

The eyes of the Three Good Fairies widened upon hearing that, and so Sofia plus others with intelligence knew that indeed their headmistresses were connected to the stars that they did saw form in spectacular fashion some nights ago. Flora replied, "Well… yes dear. Where we have been and been doing are connected with the new stars. However, we wish to wait until tonight to explain things. We want everyone, and I mean EVERYONE in the kingdom there to hear it. We will be going to your family's castle to explain the situation to your mother and father, King Roland and Queen Miranda.".

Sofia, James and their sister Princess Amber's eyes widened at that piece of information. Sofia thought, 'For them to go see my dad for something like that… it must be huge!'. She was very curious now, as was everyone else in the auditorium.

Merryweather came in, "We will say this at least. When we were at Sennen… we were with friends, good ones from all around the known world. And also… seeing some special friends from another place.". The children and adults were now very curious, wondering on what the blue-garbed fairy meant by that last one.

Fauna announced, "Now don't worry, all will be explained. Trust us! Also, a special assignment will be given after our announcement tonight.". Sofia, James Amber and their companions were now all getting excited to see on what was going to be told later on.

Flora stated, "Now, we wish to talk to the staff and faculty on what must be done. In the meantime, all classes are canceled and the school is officially over for the rest of the day!". That announcement got many children cheering in delight, now that they have the rest of the day off! Amongst the cheering, Sofia saw the Three Good Fairies fly to the exit with the staff behind them.

The thought in her head was this, 'What did they see? What is so special that it will involve telling the whole kingdom?'.

* * *

~Later on in the afternoon~

With the academy now closed for the day, many of the princes and princesses either went back home to their castles or to other locations like the park so they could play. James went to the park to play with his friends, Amber opting to go home and catch up on some of her princess etiquette. However, Sofia took the royal carriage to the local village where her two commoner friends were at. Looking down from the flying vehicle, she spotted Jade and Ruby who were underneath a large tree reading some books. She called out, "Jade! Ruby! Up here!". The two village girls looked up, smiling brilliantly as they got up and waved to their long-time friend.

The flying carriage made yet another excellent landing on the cobbled stoneway, the pegasus slowing down until it came to a complete halt. Sofia got out from the vehicle and jumped down, to be embraced warmly by her companions. Jade stated, "Sofia! What are you doing here? Did they let you out of school too?".

Sofia had a confused loon her face as she replied, "Wait! What do you mean by 'let me out too'? Did your school also release you?".

Ruby answered, "They sure did! In fact, we just got the announcement a few moments ago that school was canceled for the day! It was weird, but so good that we get to have the rest of the day to ourselves!". The two young ladies were indeed glad to be released from school, as many young ones were ecstatic to be free from learning for the day.

The royal princess of Enchancia stated, "That's strange… our school was released early too shortly after Flora, Fauna and Merryweather came back from this place called Sennen.". The trio of friends walked together until they reached a tall and strong-looking tree that was planted right in the middle of the village. Children were now swinging and climbing all over the green giant, happy as can be and just enjoying time with friends and having fun.

Jade spoke, "Our school just got visited by those fairies, and I think it was them that told the headmaster to close the school down for the day. I wonder what is going on…". Sofia than told her friends on what happened at Royal Prep, and also that the headmistresses were going to see her father and mother today. Ruby and Jade were very much intrigued on what was going on, like a mystery that really plucked at their curiosity.

Ruby inquired, "Do you think that it has something to do with that storm that hit the village, the one that came out of nowhere? And the new star constellations that appeared some nights ago?". The two had seen the stars appear in forest with the other village children, while Sofia had seen it with her royal friends and family in the Royal Gardens.

Sofia answered, "I don't know… I just don't know. All I do know is this… I believe that what the fairies have to tell us is really going to be a surprise. A big one! And I don't want to miss that!". Her two commoner friends nodded their heads at that, all three now anxious to see what the Good Fairies were going to spring on the entire kingdom.

Meanwhile at the castle, King Roland and Queen Miranda were speaking at said magical trio at the castle. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had just finished explaining to them on what had occurred at Sennen and they wanted to share more with the rest of the kingdom. The king and queen, both sitting on their thrones, looked utterly amazed on what was just been told to them. Miranda, Sofia's mother spoke, "I must say… this is more than just extraordinary on what you just told us. If what you just told us is true…".

Flora cut in, "I assure you, it is ALL true, your Highnesses. And, if I may be so bold, this will certainly make history lessons even more interesting in the future.". It was an attempt at light humor, her sisters chuckling as well as the royal ones but it quickly died down.

King Roland stated, "Perhaps… but, are you sure that this needs to be done? Are you sure it is for the benefit for the kingdom and the people?". Like most monarchs, the king was protective of his people and wanted the best for them. His family came first of course, but his love for his people and kingdom was great. He wanted to be sure that what was to be told to them later on in the evening would be positive, beneficial to all in the long run.

Merryweather answered, "Oh, yes sir. You see, we witnessed something spectacular and amazing! Something we just can't keep to ourselves.". It was true, the three Good Fairies had beared witness to something truly miraculous, incredible and great! To just keep it to themselves was something they simply could not, would not do. Even though many in some parts of Europe saw this, they felt that Enchancia needed to hear and see what occurred in Sennen.

Fauna added, "And I believe that the people will like to see and hear that there is more to this world than meets the eye. And that there is truly a greater force and authority than even magic.". The king and his lovely better half looked at one another, both thinking quick but seriously about the situation at hand. After some time, Miranda put a hand on her love and nodded with a supportive smile on her face.

King Roland let out a small sigh, smiling back at his wife & queen and spoke, "Okay… it shall be done. I will make an announcement shortly after you depart to get all the necessary preparations made.". The magical trio smiled warmly, very glad that the king approved of their request. Fauna exclaimed that they had much work to do, and quickly the fairies flew out of the castle to get everything ready.

When they were gone, the king sighed and said softly, "I really hope we are doing the right thing in doing this…". His inward musings were dispelled when he felt the soft, warm and strong hands of his wife on his own. He looked to her, seeing a gentle and calming smile that relaxed him greatly.

Miranda replied, "I believe we are, dear. I think it's time that the kingdom knows of what is truly out there. And also… that indeed, miracles do happen in ways that really show that there is much more than even magic.". King Roland was hesitant about that, but it only lasted for a second when he realized that his wife was right. Perhaps it was time for Enchancia… the entire realm to see and understand that there was truly something greater than anything they could ever hope to imagine. And that would it would drive them in a good way to really do their best in the future.

He then rose up, his queen following his lead and going outside. He called forth his messengers, instructing them to go to the villages and neighboring kingdoms to tell them to come to his castle before the sun went down. Now normally, this would be a daunting task for anyone to do. There were many villages and providences around the area, and so it would take days… maybe weeks to get the message out to all. Thankfully though, each messenger had a special teleportation device that was created by Cedric himself. The device would allow them to travel to designated spots around the realm in a blink of an eye! However, it would only do so five times. After the fifth teleport, that was it and they would have to wait a day for the device to recharge.

So after careful planning, each messenger went to different towns to deliver the news, making sure that they would use the device's last teleportation magic to bring them back home.

* * *

~That evening~

The stars were coming out into the sky, the sun sinking in the distance and the most enchanting of twilight revealed to all. The heavens seemed to open above as the shining beacons of light appeared in the dark velvet space above. There was a LOT of activity going at the back of Roland's castle, many people there as they were all sitting down in a most unique amphitheater that was set on the water that surrounded the castle. As soon as the Good Fairies received permission from the king and queen, they started to use their magic to build a structure that would aid them in their quest to tell everyone on what happened at Sennen. Using wooden planks for a majority of the theater to float on the water, and steel material to make seats, the magical trio used their energy and imagination to create something that was a real marvel to see. Engineers helped immensely with the designs of course, but they were very impressed on what was built and some of them had managed to make a copy of the structure just in case.

The citizens of Enchancia had gathered earlier to hear their king, Roland and Miranda announcing to all that they were to come later on at night to listen and see something special that was going to be hosted by Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. The people were now very curious on what the magical beings wanted to show them. And when the time came for all to come to the castle… they were REALLY surprised on the amphitheater that showed up in the back of Roland's castle!

So man, woman and child were there. Noble and commoner, rich and poor, were all situated in one spot as they waited for the fairies announcement. Sofia was sitting with her family and friends, both royal and common, in an area reserved just for them that gave prime viewing of everything. Among her friends was a witch by the name of Lucinda, a former bully who turned good thanks to Sofia. Also with the humans were their animal companions, like Clover the rabbit in Sofia's lap and Crackle the dragon who was beside her owner Princess Vivian. The feathery friends of Sofia, Robin and Mia, had opted to watch everything from a distance.

The Good Fairies were in their shrunken state, looking at the crowd that was gathered before them. Merryweather commented, "This reminds me so much of when everyone was there on _Monster Day_ … all united due to some special beings from another universe that came into our lives.". Flora and Fauna nodded, the duo remembering the day well.

Flora stated, "Well, let's not keep them waiting. Are you both ready?". Getting a nod from her sisters, the red-garbed magical being flew out first with the others following.

Sofia was very anxious and excited for her headmistresses to show up and reveal what they know. Her stepsister Amber stated, "I really do wish that they hurry up and tell us what happened at this Sennen place. The cool night hair is really bad for my complexion and hair.". James was about to tell her something when a flash of multi-colored lights got his attention. In fact, it got the attention of everyone as chattered ceased and all eyes were locked on the stage as the lights vanished in place were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather!

Flora used a spell to amplify her voice for all to hear, soon stating clearly, "Everyone! We thank you for coming over here! I believe that after tonight… you will be blown away in a good way, that you will see and understand that there is something out there far greater and profound than you can possibly imagine.". Now that got the attention of everyone as the fairies felt many eyes on them.

Fauna took over, "As some of you may have known, we have been gone a lot longer than planned. That is because we were celebrating a special day at a place called Sennen, England in a land that is held by the Marcel royal family. However, things took a bit of a turn as we decided to stay there and see things through.". Confused looks and murmurs rippled through the crowd like rings on a pond after a stone drops into the water.

Merryweather followed through, "After what we witnessed there… we have decided that it is simply too great and amazing to just keep it to ourselves! But to really explain it, we need to go to the beginning on where it all started. So… we present to you a whole new world. A whole new adventure that will show to all of you that there are some things in this world much greater and higher than any form of magic possible!". All were now riveted by their words, the fairies storytellers and the audience like excited children who wanted to hear more.

Flora used her magic to snuff out the torches that were stationed all around, the moon and stars now being the only source of light anywhere. She looked to all, her eyes locked onto Sofia's for a second as she proclaimed, "Now we shall tell and show the tale… of _Monsters and Magic_!".

* * *

~Two and a half hours later~

The whole amphitheater was silent just as the magical viewing screen vanished in a wisp of smoke, like a misty cloud does when the sun is burning bright when rising in the morning. The entire crowd was just staring in disbelief, shock and awe at just witnessing what the Good Fairies had just shown them. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather had used their magic to bring up memories from what happened twenty-two years ago when Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus and Mothra along with the Twin Fairies Moll and Lora appeared. But they did not simply use their own memories… but the ones they had gained from Melody and the others! Using a combination of a magical viewing screen along with making magical constructs of the monsters, it was a show like no other!

You see, while they stayed a little more in Sennen after witnessing the Son of Man come down and present His gift to the bonded of Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan, the fairies were aiding the royal families in making a series of books that would be special and secret. Not even Sofia's own secret library contained those volumes! Normally, they would be found in the structure. However, the Higher Power above deemed that these books made by those who were bonded to the Toho monsters were in a class all their own. That they were meant to be found by those that He above deemed worthy. So the Secret Library that Sofia often went to would not have the special tomes.

So the magical trio had shown to all not only the legendary Princesses as they looked older… but their families and children! They had literally gone back to the beginning, introducing to all Melody, Tracy, Mainard, Edgard, Dianne and Kathrin when they and their families all arrived for Melody's birthday. The magical trio did skip some things, going only to the important and critical details of their storytelling. When they got to the part where Godzilla and his companions were introduced… the entire kingdom of Enchancia was awestruck to see the human-sized monsters! At first, many were frightened and taken aback upon seeing beings that literally came from another universe! A completely different realm of reality!

However, it was the children that went from frightened to excited & curious at seeing the beasts. James and his prince friends took a liking to Anguirus, Amber and some of her princess companions actually liked Mothra in her caterpillar form along with the Twin Fairies, Lucinda and some of those who liked to fly really took an interest in Rodan. But Sofia… her eyes were locked on the powerful form of Godzilla, awe on her face as she looked into the brown eyes of the King of the Monsters, Fauna explaining that titles of the miniature monsters. Sofia saw strength, ferocity, a kind of intelligence that really surprised her… and a kind of spirit, will that impressed her. Even her mother Miranda was also interested in the green-skinned saurian!

And it from there that the magical trio told the story & adventure that their friends had all those years ago! The audience was captivated, especially when they saw the _kaiju_ befriended the royal children and their mothers, the battles they had, when the monsters returned to their truly normal size which had many reeling thinking they were the titans of old, and when they had to leave but left something behind for their bonded.

The story than shifted to when the monsters came back, but due to a new danger and threat. The fairies fast-forwarded, somewhat, to when Godzilla, Little Godzilla, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar came to their world. The girls and mothers quickly took an instant liking upon seeing the cute face and form of Godzilla's son, while those who tinkered with machines of any kind marveled upon seeing Jet Jaguar. Princess Jun and her family from the land of Wei-Ling in the far east were very much interested in seeing King Caesar, especially after he pulled off some martial arts moves that really caught their attention.

Of course, Sofia's eyes were locked onto the form of Godzilla. Something about the saurian just captured her attention completely, even her Amulet of Avalor was glowing softly at seeing the monsters.

The people were soon treated to seeing the visitors from another universe bond with others from all over the land, especially one from a faraway nation called the United States of America! Many of the princesses were again stunned to see not only the legendary princesses older, but also seeing Tinkerbell and her friends from Pixie Hollow. Sofia promised herself to talk with the legendary princesses if the amulet ever brought them to her.

They all saw the battles each _kaiju_ had with their bonded against their enemies, the threat that came in the form of former Prince Hans and his magical crystals… and on how many races came together with the monsters to fight against evil!

And finally… Flora, Fauna and Merryweather came to the part where the final chapter of Godzilla started. They told everyone on how they left to go celebrate _Monster Day_ , a holiday in which all who knew the monsters intimately to join together at the Marcel-Oxen kingdom. All saw the people gathering together, and that life continued on for the legendary princesses and their families… many getting a shock upon seeing that they were now grandmothers or mothers now! And all was going well… until they felt something happen to Godzilla and his son.

The citizens of Enchancia were soon treated to see Burning Godzilla on the viewing screen, many gasping in horror or screaming in fright upon seeing the heroic saurian in a form that was truly incredible! Sofia hugged her mother tightly, scared just a little bit at seeing this new form of the monster. However, she soon saw that he was in pain after seeing his once brown-eyes now a fierce red-orange. Merryweather told them that he had consumed too much power when his home was destroyed by an explosion of energy that he fed on, which made many wonder what kind of energy it was. Flora than stated that his bonded and the ones close to his son were going to go into the other universe to try and save them!

Many in the crowd gave Elsa, Anna, Melody, Tracy, the Charming mice, Rapunzel, Alice, Tinkerbell & her friends, Regina, Lady Benedikta, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Ariel, and Cinderella much respect and props for willingly going into more than a whole new world… but a whole new universe to help monsters!

The fairy trio continued on with their story, showing G-Force and telling them on what their mission was. Mixed feelings flowed through the crowd concerning G-Force, some admiring their duty for the people while others believed that they were going overboard in harming beings that were indeed more than just mere beasts of power and size. The Good Fairies also showed Godzilla's son Junior, who had also changed due to his and his father's home being destroyed. They again edited some scenes like showing the _kaiju_ interacting with their bonded when they saw them, and also what happened when Elsa got REALLY ticked off after freezing her friend.

When they got to the part where the _**Crimson Katana**_ and their leader Lady Momoko came in to kidnap the bonded, that is when the crowd REALLY got into the story! Princess Sofia and her friends  & family were spellbound when they saw the heroes and heroines infiltrated the headquarters of the bad guys, took on a horde of people that wielded strange weapons, the chaotic battle that took place… and soon screams filled the arena when they saw the emergence of a truly horrific monster. Flora told them all the name of the demon, for that is what she believed this beast to be instead of a mere monster.

The people of Enchancia were now introduced to the Aggregate-form of Destroyah!

Men, women, children and animals recoiled badly in horror at seeing the small form of Destroyah. And how it emitted a death-field that greatly weakened or negated magic entirely, which made magic-users in the crowd just flinch badly. Magic was their way of life, and to hear & see something that completely negated it… it sent a shiver throughout their bodies in a bad way. Also seeing his power that dissolved and destroyed life like it did made many shiver, knowing that nightmares would be heading their way soon.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather than showed the battle between Junior and Aggregate-form Destroyah. Many were scared, but also more worried as they saw Junior just get kicked around by the demon. However… surprised gasps left the entire stadium when coming in to the rescue was Mothra, MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A! Plus the Super X flying machines! Engineers were blown away completely at seeing metal beings that just defined explanation and imagination. Although, many of the kids, pre-teens, teens and young adults found the machines very fascinating and cool, so to speak. What made it even more amazing was learning that the metal contraptions were revived by the bonded and then piloted by them! Sofia's admiration for Ariel, Cinderella and the others increased vastly as they were doing something just so incredible and adventurous!

The realm saw Destroyah defeated, but not destroyed. The Good Fairies than fast-forwarded to the meeting between Burning Godzilla and the others… than showed the emergence of Final-form Destroyah! Seeing the behemoth rising from fire and lighting, a vast majority believed that it was not just a mere demon… but something more frightening! All cried out in horror and shock when Destroyah took Junior, and proceeded to kill him. Mothra went to try and save the young one, but was soon killed herself. Many children clung themselves tightly to their parents, hiding in their chests as something was just too scary to see.

The story continued, the fairies showing to all the reactions of the bonded at the death of Junior and Mothra, especially when Burning Godzilla came to see them. There was plenty of tears in the audience, many parents saying that it was not right for a parent to say goodbye to their child. Than all gasped as they saw Elsa turning into Mega Marshmallow, and Ariel & Melody transforming into Empress Athena! And seeing the battle between the Forces of Good and Destroyah was something that would remain in their hearts and mind for a long, long time. The people were getting nervous and anxious as they saw Destroyah just take apart both the machines, Godzilla and the magical constructs. Many thought it would be the end…

But THAT is when the magical trio showed Heaven itself opening up! The citizens of Enchancia saw Paradise open up in the sky, and sending energy to revitalize the good guys! Sofia had happy tears flowing from her face as she saw Burning Godzilla rise up once more to fight, and transformed into Hikari Godzilla! Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were told of the saurian's new name from Kenichi while they were back in the Toho realm. The battle began anew, only this time it was the Forces of Good that were winning!

Men, women, children and animals were cheering their heads off and really getting into the spirit as they saw Hikari Godzilla and the others go to work on Destroyah with teamwork and efficacy! Sofia was cheering loudly beside her mother and father, who joined her as they saw the demon getting hammered! And when the time came for all to see Hikari's Godzilla's ultimate finishing move, the _Pristine Breath_ … all gasped at seeing many other beings behind the King of the Monsters as they were giving him their own strength, love and spirit!

It was Sofia that called out loudly, "GO GODZILLA!". That is when the titan let loose his blast that just obliterated the demon monster to dust!

The crowd cheered loudly, seeing that the harbinger of death and destruction was no more! Even Clover, Crackle, and the other animals that were in the arena or near it were glad to see such an abomination. However, the Good Fairies let them celebrate for the moment before they knew they had to deliver the bad news. Merryweather announced, "Everyone… this is not over yet. For those of you who really do not have to stomach for this… please, turn away. For the brave souls who will witness this… stay strong.". The chatter quickly died down as they were wondering on why she would say such a thing. The trio continued with their tale… now coming to the part where Burning Godzilla started to melt down.

Many children were held close to their parents, shutting their eyes tight or forcing the little ones to turn away from the scene. Sofia, James and Amber along with their friends were spared… but the brown-haired princess peeked from her mother's arms to watch in horror as the King of the Monsters melted away! The brave ones who beared witness saw this, as well as Elsa, Ariel and Melody along with the machines actually firing their freezing weapons at him! It was then that Sofia and the others who witnessed this heard Godzilla shouting out thank you to each of his bonded… before melting away completely. The princess and others were moved profoundly by this, to hear the powerful _kaiju_ actually thank his bonded even as they were attacking him and him dying… Sofia the First now realized that these giant monsters were something more. Much more than anyone had given them credit for!

Fauna announced, "The moment has passed everyone. Godzilla is gone… but it would seem that the Great One above saw fit to continue his line. Look!". The audience slowly turned their eyes back to where the massive light was at, the place where Godzilla once stood… to see a very familiar shadow in moving around in it. Sofia's eyes widened as she saw this, everyone's gaze now glued to the shadow that became sharper and clearer gradually… tears coming from the young lady's eyes as she saw that the shadow was Godzilla!

Or to be more precise, his son's! Flora explained to all that his father's melting released energy that caused Junior's body to grow into a complete adult. However, it was by Heaven's blessing and authority that the spirit of Junior was put back into his body. Many believed that solidly, knowing that it was not just a mere opinion or fact. But rather Truth of the deepest kind.

The Good Fairies than showed on what happened the following day for the bonded, and also on what they saw before coming back to this universe. The children were in awe as they saw Monster Island from the view of the Melody and the others, James and the princes pointing out monsters that they liked such as Gorosaurus, Kamacuras, and Anguirus! The ladies smiled upon seeing the little Anguirus by the side of the big one, figuring out why the spiked-shelled behemoth did not aid his friend in the first place.

The screen and story concluded with everyone at Sennen coming together to honor their fallen friends, and with Jesus Christ himself revealing to all in a way that made everyone just be stricken with awe at seeing the Son of Man! The citizens were at the edge of their seats, and gasped in surprise when they saw Jesus lift his hand and had Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra in both forms along with the Twin Fairies come down from Heaven… and become the stars in the night sky that Sofia and many other witnessed!

When that particular scene ended, the torches around the area lit up and the magical viewing screen faded away. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather looked to the audience who were still and shell-shocked from what they had just seen. Flora cleared her throat and stated, "And that is why we have been gone so long. Time passed differently in that universe, so while only two or so weeks passed in that realm, months passed here. Myself and my sisters had decided to stay the entire time, to bear witness to everything as well as make sure to aid in bringing the others back home.".

Fauna inquired, "Okay now… any questions?".

* * *

King Roland rose up slowly and asked, "Just one… what became of the lady Momoko after she was brought back here to this world?". Indeed, many wondered about the fate of the woman who ran the terrible criminal empire.

Merryweather answered, "We do not know, only that she was going to be receiving a trial after everything had been settled in Sennen. Her fate is otherwise unknown at the moment.". The king took the answer with a mere nod, and sat back down with his wife.

Sofia stood up, all eyes on her as she looked at the headmistresses. She slowly brought her hands together… and started to clap. Her brother soon joined, Amber also joining in. Gradually, the small smatter of clapping was joined in by many, and pretty soon the entire arena was now giving the Good Fairies a standing ovation! The magical trio was a bit surprised at this, their gaze still turned on Sofia.

The non-born made princess gave a small but warm & true smile and stated, "Thank you for sharing all of this with us, Headmistresses. It was scary I'll admit, and most likely I may have some nightmares concerning that hideous demon Destroyah and Space Godzilla… but I can see on why you wanted to share all of this with us.". The clapping quieted down, so all could hear the words of the potent princess.

Sofia continued, "You really showed us much. Not only did you show us that there is more out there than we know, but you also showed us that there is much more to someone than meets the eye. Godzilla… his friends… they are much more than just big beasts with powers. But beings with souls hidden deep within. We just got to reach out and see it, to dig a little deeper!". While not all agreed with the princess, a vast majority did and some rose to give Sofia some clapping of their own.

Prince Hugo, one of James's friends, rose up and asked, "You said at the auditorium this afternoon that we would have a special assignment after this. What is it exactly?".

Fauna giggled and said, "Oh! Glad you reminded us of that, dear. Ahem… the special assignment that were are going to give you is this. We want you to pick out one of the monsters that is from the other universe, one that really intrigues and interest you.".

Merryweather picked up, "You'll have two days to decide on whom you choose. Once a decision has been made, you'll than have a week to put on display for everyone at the Academy any kind of art that shows the monster on what you think of him/her/it.".

Princess Zooey inquired, "Any kind of art? Like paintings, portraits, floats… anything?"?

Flora answered, "Yes dear. Any kind of art you deem worthy to show on why this particular being interest you. After that, your display shall be shown here in the halls of Royal Prep until next year. And to be fair, even those that are not part of the school can participate.". Now that got the students and non-students like Lucinda very eager now.

Miranda rose up and asked, "Headmistresses, how is it possible for the children to pick out one of the monsters?".

Merryweather smiled widely and waved her wand, appearing in mid-air a book that looked to be a bit thick. Not as thick as most books or tomes, but enough to show that there was a lot of information packed inside. She looked to the queen and answered, "With this. Myself and my sisters made some copies of what the others brought back from the other universe. This book shows detailed pictures and information on the _kaiju_ , which stands for 'giant monsters' in the language spoken in the other world. We will make copies and give them to those who wish to participate in the assignment.".

King Roland rose up once again and stated, "Alright! It would seem that everything is set now. I also see that it is rather late, and that we all need to get some sleep for tomorrow. So, I believe that for now we should all retire for the evening. The soldiers will help to escort any of those that need assistance leaving the area. Good night everyone! And to the Good Fairies… thank you for showing us something truly spectacular.". The magical trio bowed to the king before vanishing in a swirl of magic back to Royal Prep.

Everyone rose from their seats and started to walk out of the area, going around the castle to the bridge that connected the impressive structure to the mainland. James was very talkative to his prince buddies, each one wondering on what monster they should choose for the assignment. Amber and Sofia were talking with their princess companions, Lucinda, Ruby and Jade. Clover had hopped away after the announcement was made, going back quick inside the castle to get a bite to eat before going to bed in Sofia's chambers. Crackle was very energetic, wondering on which monster her owner Princess Vivian would choose.

Miranda walked towards the chattering group of girls and asked her daughter, "Sofia dear, what being are you going to do for the assignment?".

The plucky princess of Enchancia and the holder of the Amulet of Avalor answered, "I'm going to do my art based on the King of the Monsters himself… Godzilla!". She looked up to the sky, at a location she was now often seeing every night. Her friends and family members looked to where she was looking at, Sofia's eyes gazing at the new constellations that were in the heavens.

She thought, 'And now that I know everything and how you got there Godzilla… it just makes it feel more special and incredible!'. The amulet around her neck glowed softly, as if agreeing with its rightful owner.

* * *

~Ten days later~

The week and three days passed by in a blur of activity, many students of Royal Prep being busy as they put the finishing touches on their projects. Also, those who did not attend Royal Prep but wanted to showcase their own art were doing the same. Ruby, Jade and Lucinda were finishing up their work and taking it over to the academy where many would be seeing them. The story that was told by the Good Fairies had left a powerful impression on the people of Enchancia, in a very positive way. Engineers and those that loved to invent were now thinking non-stop on what kind of things they could make that would greatly benefit both humankind AND nature. That studied the stars in the sky were now looking over the new constellations that were now updated into their charts, and to see if said imprints of the heavens would be useful such has using them to find the right direction.

And those of faith had flocked back to the churches, many now believing more than ever that Christ was not just an opinion or mere religion. But it was truth, the kind that superceded anything else. More people actually turned over to Jesus, which greatly pleased the King of Kings above.

The following day after the show, many children had flocked to Royal Prep to get their copy of the book that Merryweather had shown. The headmistresses were anticipating that a lot of people would want to get involved, so they created an ample supply of translated copied books. Not only did the little ones come to get copies, but so did pre-teens and teenagers too. Even young adults came to pick up a copy!

Now, everyone was at the school outside in the fresh air & warm sunshine as the derby field was changed to become a temporary presentation station. A vast number of adults were sitting in the benches, some opting to sit on the grass on blankets to see the show. Sofia was at the stables where her loyal companions Minimus and Clover were conversing with her secretly. As always, the princess made sure to keep her ability to talk to animals a secret. The small purple pegasus looked around and said, "Wow! There are so many people here today! I haven't seen this many humans here since the last derby competition!".

Clover added, "I hear ya on that, Minimus! All of these people are here to see the artwork that Sofia and the others made about those bizarre monsters that those fairies showed some time ago! Though… have to admit, those things look pretty interesting.". The small bunny had seen some of the behemoths from the Toho universe while helping Sofia out with her project. He had to admit, with some reluctance of course, that some of the beasts in the other world looked strange yet cool at the same time. He was a bit miffed that there was no huge bunny monster in Godzilla's world, but he let it slide.

Sofia put in, "I know what you mean. What I read and saw in that book was just… amazing! I really hope to visit that world soon… or at least talk to the princesses next time they do appear.". The spirited young lady really wanted to know more, both about the legendary princesses and their connection & role with their bonded monsters.

Before they could say anything else, a familiar voice made itself known on the field. It was Flora! Sofia realized that the presentation was about to begin! She looked to her animal friends and said, "Well, looks like it's time to present my work! Wish me luck!". She then took a rather large object in her arms that was covered by a white sheet, and walked over to where the other kids were at.

Hovering over the field was Flora, her sisters' right beside her. She announced loudly and clearly for all to hear, "Attention! Welcome everyone to the very first art presentation that we have dubbed it _Universal Connection_! Today, we show to you on how connections can be made… even if they are with beings from a whole new world.".

Fauna continued, "Six participants will come to the field and present their work, as well as explaining on why they chose their particular subject and the connection they feel towards them. After each one is presented, another six will take their place. This will continue until everyone has had their chance to showcase their art.".

Merryweather finished up, "And your artwork will be displayed in the hallways of Royal Prep Academy for all to see! Now, let the presentation begin!". The crowd let out a loud cheer, wanting to see what the young ones have made.

The first six participants were Princess Amber, Ruby & Jade as one, Lucinda, Princess Hildegard, Prince Hugo and Prince James. The six children walked to the center of the field, each carrying something unique in size and shape. Sofia looked out to see on what they were going to present. Princess Amber was up first, who took off the sheet that covered her artwork. The audience, including Miranda and Roland, were stunned to see that it was a painting of Amber herself underneath the large moth-form of Mothra! And in her hands that were held out in front were the Cosmos, not the Twin Fairies like it was shown by the magical trio headmistresses.

Amber explained, "I chose this form of Mothra to showcase, as she looks beautiful and absolutely stunning! I found in the book that in the past years in that world, there were three or so variations of her that came from each generation. This Mothra is the current one back in the other world, and the two small women in my hands are known as the Cosmos, who are the successors of the original Twin Fairies.". The painting was well-done and detailed, showing that Amber MAY have had some professional help in creating the masterpiece. Still, it was pretty good as the crowd clapped loudly for the blonde beauty as she smiled and did a little curtesy for all.

Ruby & Amber showed that they made a clay sculpture of their chosen monster as one, which was of Little Godzilla with clay versions of themselves with him. The two villager friends of Sofia declared that they found the little guy cute, yet strong as well since he did go up against his half-aunt Space Godzilla as the Good Fairies showed earlier. Many saw that even though it was a bit crudely made, it was made with love and attention & that more than made up for it. The two received much well-deserved applause from the audience, the duo smiling brightly as they did a little bow.

Next up was Hildegard, who showed a large sketch that she did herself. It showed her surrounded by three Dorats, the little dragons from the future that would later on fuse together to become the Earth version of King Ghidorah! She explained what they were, as she found the info the book, and also that they looked so cute in that form rather than the menacing, adult form which she saw.

Lucinda was next, and she revealed wood carving she made of herself with Battra, both forms of him! She enlarged it with her magic, the carving soon growing until it looked to be a decent-sized statue! The little witch explained that this was real, normal-size form and that she had shrunk it earlier with her magic so she could bring it to the event with ease. Lucinda also told on how she found Battra fascinating, a dark version form of Mothra but not evil at all. Just very aggressive and with power! The audience was amazed on how much detail the little lady put into her carving, both worm and moth-form looking menacing and intimidating. Lucinda received an excellent clapping ovation, the witch looking up to see her mother Marla waving at her. Both ladies had worked hard on the carving, using a mixture of both physical means and magical means to make the work of art a reality!

Next was Prince Hugo, who had changed from bully to a good friend thanks to Sofia. The young man showed to all a small figurine that made, but it was marble instead of wood like Lucinda's. This one was of him standing next to the original MechaGodzilla! He explained that while the monster was piloted by evil beings, he liked the machine for it looked good and strong.

Sofia's stepbrother was up, James very excited about showing his work of art. When he was ready, he showed to all that his was a costume that he made all by himself and it was that of the _Eighth Wonder of the World_ , King Kong! He put on the suit, many laughing now but it was not of malice or anything negative. In fact, the young man seemed to soak up the laughter and was glad to see the smiles on everyone's faces, especially his parents. He said, "I decided to make a costume instead, and I chose King Kong! I chose him because well, he's a huge ape unlike anything we have seen before. And that he's strong, smart, and also has a way to pick up girls! So to speak.".

The ladies, young and old, all chuckled a little at the pun. They had seen the copied books, and found King Kong interesting even though he was not technically a _kaiju_ so to speak. James beat his chest a couple of times and tried to roar, but only came out charming and comedic rather than intimidating.

The six all bowed to everyone before leaving the field, six more students & non-students came onto the field. Sofia was going to be among the last students to show her work, so she waited patiently while her friends went on ahead. The people soon got to see all kinds of artwork and crafts that showed Manda, Biolantte, Titanosaurus, different versions of Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga (Spiga), Kamacuras (GiaMantis), and much more!

* * *

Finally, it was Sofia's turn! The brave princess took a deep breath, and went out on the field to where the remaining six participants were at. She had to wait a bit until her turn came up, but she did not mind at all. Once her turn was up, she took a breath and looked to the people that were now looking at her. She asked for an easel, the stand that painters used to hold the canvas for their paintings. One was brought for her by two servants, and Sofia thanked them before setting her covered object on it.

She turned to the people and stated, "I made this one because after what I saw that night, the story the headmistresses told us… I believed that a certain monster is much more than he seemed, and that it would be glad to have him as our hero here in Enchancia. So everyone, I present my work… the _Hero of Light_!". She unveiled her work, and the audience gasped in awe on what was before them.

On the easel was a large painting that had a frame of simple wood around it. But it was the inside of the painting that was important. It showed Sofia with her family around her, her friends all around her, her castle in the background… and behind the castle with a fierce expression on his face and his stance ready to defend was Hikari Godzilla!

Sofia smiled brightly at everyone and stated, "Mr. Cedric helped me in making this! He only used a bit of magic, but most of this was hard work and practice by me!". Many were just amazed at the beautiful painting before them, Cedric who was with the staff down on the field had a bit of a prideful smile on his face when Sofia mentioned his name.

Said princess closed her eyes and a song came forth from her lips, nature coming in to help her by bringing up some natural melodies that seemed to float in on the air.

* * *

 _Many often believe that monsters are all the same… terrible and nightmarish, not having a soul._

 _But that is not so true with some, as the story that was just told!_

 _They are more than what they are, rising up to save their friends and perhaps even a nation…_

 _And that is what we show today with our own MONSTEROUS imagination!_

Sofia beckoned her friends who had shown their creations to now come onto the field with her, Amber and James being the first to answer the call followed by the others.

 _Look at this, works of art that came straight from the heart!_

 _These monsters captured our attention right from the start!_

 _Though some look frightening, strange and unique, they are more than they seem!_

 _Inside our own imaginations, they are amazing and incredible like from a dream!_

The Three Good Fairies were really loving Sofia's singing, as did everyone as they both swayed to the sounds and absorbed the lyrics flowing forth from their beloved princess.

 _Take a look at Mothra and Battra, so different yet similar as well._

 _Both are charged with protecting the land, and that to me is swell!_

 _Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus, dinosaurs of great strength and size!_

 _And how about King Caesar, a hybrid being that is wise!_

The princes and princesses looked to their artwork creations, and indeed saw that even though the monsters were different… in a same, they had similar attributes. Almost like cousins, or something along that route!

 _Our monstrous imagination soars when we see these beings!_

 _Just looking at them sends our minds spinning, if you know what I mean!_

 _Everyone here has a special connection to the monsters, those of scales or who have wings!_

 _Myself I am most fascinated with Godzilla, the most powerful kaiju king!_

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather got a delicious idea in their heads after hearing those words. Using their magic, they created a magical construct of Godzilla, everyone gasping as they saw the large being roaring loudly! While the adults were looking tense, the children down below at the feet of the monster all smiled widely and cheered! It seemed that Godzilla, no matter what form he took, seemed to have an effect on kids like that.

 _The legendary princesses of all time trusted them, and I can see why they did…_

 _They all had a soul that was special, something good that was held deep within!_

 _And now that we know the whole story, that there is truly something more out there…_

 _I believe we all want to have an adventure with them, a smile on our faces and within our hearts a hopeful prayer!_

 _So to all the monsters in the other world, we hope to meet you all one day… face-to-face…_

 _Until then, you will always be our friends from another place!_

* * *

And after Sofia finished her song, the audience cheered loudly as they congratulated her and the children for all of their fine artwork. The princess smiled warmly and brightly to all, than looked to the magical construct of Godzilla who nodded and let out loud his powerful trademark roar before fading away. The Three Good Fairies flew down to the little ones, who were still so energized by the song and by seeing Godzilla.

Flora smiled at Sofia and stated, "Thank you for the wonderful song, my dear! I really know that if they could, the bonded of the monsters would be proud of everyone here! To see that their friends are seen as a force of good, rather than evil simply because of how they look.".

The princess returned the smile and replied, "Thank you, Headmistress Flora! And I really did mean all of it! I hope that one day… one day… myself and my friends and family could meet the monsters from that other universe. And have an adventure of a lifetime!".

Sofia looked out in the distance, to the unknown that held so many secrets and places that she would love to visit! And imagined that by her side exploring the unknown was her new friend… Godzilla!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! This was a doozy of a special to write! I hope you all liked it!

Thank you once again Lord for helping me with this special one-shot! I do hope that my creative juices continue to flow into my other works, and that you help me with every chapter I write!

I got the inspiration for the amphitheater show that the Good Fairies did here from a real live one… the one At **Disney Hollywood Studios** , the one that shows the legendary show _Fantasmic: Show and Fireworks_! I have seen that incredible show many times on my vacation trips to Disney World, and I believe this was an opportunity to show that here.

Also, I snuck in some words and phrases that came from my novels! Can you figure out which one? Hehehe...

So, Sofia and the entire realm of Enchancia now knows about the monsters and what happened in the past. I'm sure that many of you would like to do either a spin-off or continuation of this, and if so… you have my blessings. I know that you can take this special to new heights, having faith and confidence in your abilities!

Now for the questions:

Would you go to watch the story-telling that the Good Fairies put on at Roland's home?

If the trilogy series was accepted by Toho and Disney, and turned into something very much like _Fantasmic_ , which series would you want to be shown? And why?

Would you like to participate in the event that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather announced?

What kind of art work would you do to show your favorite monster, and why choose that particular monster?

And finally… using your imagination, what kind of adventure would you like to do on with the Toho monster of your choosing?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I am back, and very much in the Christmas spirit! I have received a lot of encouragement and requests from many to either continue my _Danny Phantom_ or _Monsters and Magic_ series, so I will do my best to make sure that I do both! My Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossover… well, to be honest I am thinking about deleting both stories and starting again from scratch. It will be a Harry/Harem series, but hopefully better since I am learning to become a more efficient and better writer. I am more of a Jurassic Park fan than Harry Potter fan by many miles, so let's see what comes up.

In any case, this special holiday chapter for this is for all of you who love both Disney and Godzilla! Like I stated, full of the Christmas spirit and want to share it in a unique way! In this chapter, it takes place in December & about two weeks until Wassaila Day. I don't know why they call it that instead of Christmas, like they do in the good old days of Disney Christmas specials and movies. But, I am following the series that show on **Disney Junior** channel. Sofia and her friends, plus still much of the kingdom and the other realms within the unique Disney universe are still deep with the Toho monsters. Not exactly a craze, but many including Sofia just love the monsters!

Also, one last but very important note to say here. This story will have Christian elements to it, and I am very glad that it will be so. So this will not just be about adventure and Christmas spirit, but also in seeing the King of Kings here.

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the characters or other _kaiju_ that belong officially to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters that belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, though.

Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978. Classic cartoons like those were awesome, and still are in my view!

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Worlds Coming Together

The day was December 11th in the land of Enchancia in the Disney universe. The realm was covered in a light blanket of snow, every citizen in the kingdom getting ready for the holidays and the very special day that made it all possible that was coming up quick. It was the celebration of Wassaila, where all would come together and celebrate with presents, family and tradition! The people of the land were hanging up decorations, not just in their own homes but also outside too. All bundled up in warm clothing as the snow fell, putting up unique décor and such that celebrated the season. Of course… this particular month of December was more special and unique than most.

And that would have to do with the snowflakes that little ones cut out of white paper… snowflakes that were in the shape of Toho monsters.

Yes, the realm that was under the rule of King Roland and Queen Miranda was still very much enthralled with the _kaiju_ that were from another completely different universe. Many of the little ones, pre-teens, teenagers and young adults were very much into the monsters that had just captured both their attention and hearts. Godzilla, Manda, King Kong, Biolantte, Gigan, Megalon, King Caesar, Godzilla Junior, MechaGodzilla, Titanosaurus and more were just very much popular with everyone!

Adults were also captivated by the titans, but for more other reasons than merely being cool-looking and strong. Inventors and engineers, such as Gizmo Gwen who lived in King Roland's castle, were very much impressed with the mechas and Jet Jaguar. In their opinion, they displayed a kind of innovation that was revolutionary and incredible! Gwen herself wanted to make something as impressive as the machine monsters, her inspiration actually being M.O.G.U.E.R.A. once she learned that it was two things that combined as one to make the being that had a part in battling Destroyah. Though she lacked modern technology and resources, the beautiful and determined woman was not going to give up!

At the castle of King Roland, he and his family were getting the home ready for the Wassaila celebration. The incredibly large and ornate Main Foyer had a rather large tree that was strong, healthy and quite tall. Queen Miranda was helping her children decorate it. James, Amber and Sofia were all putting up decorations that they made themselves on the lower half of the tree. The royal sorcerer Cedric was also aiding them, which was a bit unusual since he usually hung around in his chambers to study up on magic, potions, spells… and coming up with the occasional plan of obtaining the Amulet of Avalor that hung around Sofia the First's neck.

James showed to his mother, "Look at this, Mom! I made this just for this day, since you know… it is a bit more special now.". Miranda was seeing a small wooden figurine that he had made at Royal Prep Academy, painted and everything to great detail. The reason it was more special, in James's case at least, was that it was a figurine of King Kong. The prince liked the large ape because of his huge strength, how he looked and also on how he was a king of his own island. James liked monsters such as King Kong, Gigan, Megalon, and Titanosaurus. Beings that in his view were cool, strong and unique.

Miranda smiled at the figurine and answered, "It's quite lovely, dear! Very well made with love and care. Go ahead, put it where you want all to see it.". James had a brilliant smile on his face at his mother's praise, and hung the self-crafted trinket on the front of the tree where he believed that many would see it.

Amber was next to come to her mother, presenting to her another unique décor item for the tree. She said, "Look at this, Mother. I made this at Spell-Crafting class today. You know how much I like to make things beautiful and regal, so I thought it would fit the tree just fine.". Miranda was holding up and viewing a rather magnificent figuring of Mothra. What she was seeing was the Heisei version of the guardian of Earth, as Amber always liked to see anything that displayed beauty and a certain kind of charm that she liked to see in royalty. While James was more adequate with working with his hands, Amber was quite exceptional when it came to crafting items with magic. The item was the size of a softball, and it moved its wings gracefully as it were flying. It let out a small squeak, which sounded adorable to those that heard it.

The wonderful and beautiful queen of Enchancia smiled brightly and hugged her daughter while saying, "Amber, this is really beautiful! Well done! Go on and put it on the tree close to your brother's decoration.". The blonde princess was very pleased with her mom's response, hugging her back and putting the ornament close to the wooden King Kong.

The last one to show Miranda her piece was Sofia, the little princess with a big heart and strong sense of adventure! The lovely little lady showed her decoration, which was a small figurine of Godzilla. She said, "Here is my gift for the tree, Mom! I made this along with Amber at school. Doesn't it look great?!".

Sofia really had connected strongly with the King of the Monsters, almost at the same level as the saurian's original bonded ones. For the little royal girl, there was something about Godzilla that called out to her. It wasn't just his immense strength, healing abilities and awesome power that she had read about in the books that were supplied by the Headmistresses. But it was his unbreakable will and spirit, a tenacity to keep on going even when the odds were against him. Sofia had read that Godzilla, both the past and present versions of him, had won many battles… and also lost some of them. But despite the loss, he always seemed to come back stronger than ever.

Miranda smiled warmly at her daughter and stated, "Oh my… this is really a good one of Godzilla, Sofia! Very well detailed. But… it seems that his eyes are brown, not red-yellow.". It was true, as most children who liked the monster always seemed to go for the version of him that had his eyes red with orange-irises. To those that were experts with the stars and celestial bodies in the heavens, Godzilla's eyes looked similar to how the sun looked during a solar eclipse.

Sofia replied, "I know. I actually like his eyes like that. According to the Monster book, Godzilla's original eyes were brown before Fire Rodan sacrificed himself to give his power to him. After that happened, that is when his eyes became like that. I… Well, I just like his eyes the way they were. Brown, having a kind of softness and strength to it that just looks very good on him. And for some reason… just gives me a sense of calm.".

The brunette beauty smiled lovingly at her daughter's words, giving her another hug and saying that she did indeed like the eyes of this Godzilla rather than the ones that were like solar eclipses. She told Sofia to put the item with James and Amber's present, the purple-wearing little lady going to her siblings and putting Godzilla slightly above their own decorations.

As Miranda watched her wonderful children putting on more streamers and colorful décor on the tree, her heart was just bursting with love, happiness and joy. For her, there was no greater joy than seeing Sofia, James and Amber having fun and being very happy. Just then, the door burst open and coming in from the cold was her beloved husband Roland. He was carrying some gift-wrapped boxes, and behind him were some servants that were also carrying some gifts. Miranda smiled warmly and truly as she went over to her beau, giving him a hug and a special sweet kiss that was meant only for him. She said, "Welcome back from the village, dear. I take it that the Wassaila shopping went well?".

Roland let out a soft laugh and replied, "It did, indeed. I did have to go to some of the neighboring kingdoms and such to get what was needed, but I managed to get it all.". The king looked to his lovely wife, thanking God above that he was married and loved by such a beautiful woman. A woman whose beauty ran not just on the outside, but also on the inside. With a heart that beat true, good, strong and sure.

Amber saw her father, giggling in delight as she ran to him and hugged his legs tightly. She looked to him, than at the servants that were setting down the boxes. She said, "Welcome back home, Daddy! And look at all of those presents! Are they all for me?".

The king bent down to hug his daughter, than let out a good laugh at her question. His precious jewel would always like to assume that many a gift would always just be for her. He found it adorable that way. He answered, "Thanks Amber, and no sweetheart. They are not all for you. Some are, but the rest are for the family. To present to one another on Wassaila Night.".

James turned and also went to his dad, giving him a hug and saying, "Glad to have you back, Dad! Oh boy, I just can't wait for Wassaila Night to come! It's the best time around!".

Sofia went to her family and added, "You're right about that, James. Wassaila is just the best time of the year! All the families coming together, presents exchanged, and just the good spirit all around! I can't imagine anyone even disliking the holiday!". The royal group readily agreed with the princess, all enjoying the time together and not even contemplating about any living being they knew that disliked the Wassaila holiday.

However… there was one that utterly despised the holiday.

* * *

~At the edge of the Enchancia border~

Far to the west was the Carpathian Mountains, which seemed to form a natural barrier/boundary that separated Enchancia from the rest of the European world. Living within the natural rock formations, within Enchancia itself, was a very dark and powerful sorceress by the name of Cosmina. A woman of extreme beauty, whose figure and outward appearance were said to rival those of even Helen of Troy in ages past! However, her heart and soul were twisted and black to rival the legendary evil witch herself… Maleficent.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _A little over a hundred years ago, she was born in Enchancia to the parents Costel & Ilinca Liviu. She also had an older brother by the name of Skender, who was born a year before her. The family was blessed indeed, the father working as a caretaker for the royal family's animals while the mother tended to the royal gardens. Both were able to take care of their precious children, giving them both a stable home and plenty of love._

 _Alas, that all changed one day when she turned six years of age. She was being watched by one of the friends of the family, but she decided to be playful and ran off into the woods that surrounded her home. The frantic babysitter looked everywhere desperately to find Cosmina, but the little scamp hid very well in a thicket. The elderly lady was frantic, and left for only a short while to fetch others to look for her. Cosmina decided to try and hide deeper into the forest, seeing this as one big game of Hide & Seek. However, she went further than intended and got lost along the way. She gradually started to worry when she couldn't hear the voice of the babysitter, and started to go wander around in a panic._

 _Cosmina stumbled into a clearing… and that is when she saw the evil witch herself Maleficent! The graceful magical being was practicing some dark magic, honing her abilities and power to great heights. The little Liviu child watched in wonder and awe as dark-green magic swirled around Maleficent, the elegant yet wicked woman conjuring beasts of shadow that had such gruesome, fearsome expressions that would make any man turn away in terror and fear. But Cosmina… she was entranced by it and felt the seductive pull of magical power. Maleficent turned her gaze to her, a little bit surprised that she had a guest among her._

 _The evil witch gracefully walked towards the young one, her staff out with the orb glowing green. She bent down to look at Cosmina in the eyes, the vibrant red eyes locked onto the yellow-black ones of evil. She was about to say something when she heard the shout of the villagers, and she knew that she had to flee before they would become a nuisance to her. The witch gave the little girl a small grin before vanishing with a simple magical teleportation spell. Her minions of shadow left with her, leaving a very stunned Cosmina just staring into the space where the being once stood._

 _The villagers soon emerged, the babysitter and those who were close friends of the family glad to have finally found her unharmed. If only that were so… for the vile magical aura of Maleficent had wormed its way into the six year-old's heart and soul, slowly transforming it to have a thirst for knowledge, magic… and power that was seductive and dangerous._

 _That is when things started to change._

 _The bright Cosmina started to slowly distance herself from her family, gradually drifting further away from them as she wanted to become a true magic-wielder. Costel and Ilinca of course encouraged and supported her, believing that the drifting thing was merely a phase and that she would grow out of it. However, Skender was the one who felt that something was off about his sister. He had seen her sneak out from the house, and also from watchful eyes, to practice magic in the forest. He had once seen her practice with a wand that she had stolen from the royal sorcerer, using it on living animals to transform them into questionable creatures. He tried to tell his parents, but they said that it was merely a phase & and that she would grow out of it._

 _As time passed on though, the parents and others started to see and sense that something was seriously wrong with their child. Cosmina started to make potions without supervision, stealing books from the magical royal library, and also looking into evil magic in the spell books. She also started to dislike the holiday Wassaila. They tried to intervene, to try and save her from something they knew would lead to only darkness and pain. But it was too little, too late. Cosmina was seduced by the evil side of magic, the taint that she received from Maleficent's own aura long ago corrupting her innocent mind and soul. After a particular argument with her parents and brother, Cosmina ran away from her family and friends at the age of twelve._

 _The mother, father and brother searched for her along with friends and relatives. Even the king and queen, who had also tolerated Cosmina's actions up until recently, gave their help in trying to locate the poor lass. But their efforts were in vain as the pre-teen had used magic to obscure her tracks and location. The little Liviu lady had been born with an intensely keen and intelligent mind, so she had absorbed any kind of magic lessons, spells and potions with incredible ease and insight._

 _Cosmina had fled far away from Enchancia, heading westward and learning more about evil magic as she went. The young girl had stolen many magical potions, spell books and more in order to keep up with her magical self-training. It was then she learned from one of the books about Maleficent, who was much older than she looked & that was due to magic keeping her in youth and beauty. She vowed to herself to continue her magical training, hoping to find Maleficent and be a worthy apprentice to her. In her eyes, the witch was the ultimate source of magic and power._

 _Years passed, and the Liviu girl had grown into an alluring woman. She had made her home in the Carpathian Mountains, still within the Enchancia border and thus well away from prying eyes. She had come far in her studies, though her soul and heart were very much corrupted still. She made a life for herself by living within the rocky mountains, carving a suitable abode for herself within the mighty natural formation. Cosmina had used her sorcery to locate valuable metals and materials, often stealing from others so she could have her home more like an opulent place that displayed her power and wealth. She focused on building her magical reserves, believing that they still needed to be up so she could become a suitable apprentice to Maleficent… if she could locate her._

 _At the age of thirty, she had managed to contact the powerful mistress of all evil with some serious summoning power that took most of her magical reserves. Maleficent was impressed by the woman before her, remembering seeing her when she was just a little one. Cosmina had told her everything; from her first seeing her long ago all the way to the present. She left nothing out, and the black-hearted witch was amusingly surprised by this. In the ever-present aristocratic manner that she possessed, that is._

 _After Cosmina finished explaining herself, Maleficent stated that while she did indeed had what it took to become a suitable apprentice… she was not looking to tutor anyone since she usually worked alone. This depressed the sorceress badly, but Maleficent spoke that perhaps in the future… they could work together in an effort to blanket the known world in darkness and evil. This brightened up the Liviu lady up, and she vowed to study even harder & become more efficient with evil works of art in order to make that day come. The green-skinned being smiled at Cosmina, saying that she would hope to meet again soon with her when she was stronger. She vanished in a flash of green light, Cosmina very much glad and determined now to make her vile wish a reality._

 _But unknown to her, that would be the last time she would see Maleficent._

 _Cosmina continued to self-train and teach herself, diving further into the insidious arts. At age forty, she discovered a ritual that would allow her to keep her beautiful looks. Vanity was also a trait that she inherited from seeing Maleficent, wanting to keep an ethereal-kind of beauty instead of an aristocratic kind like her idol had. Unfortunately, the ritual required several maidens… and to steal away their life force in order to add the years to her natural one. She had no qualms about doing such a vile event, and in the aftermath it led to two things. Many people now shed away from the border when they found the empty, dead husks of the girls. That gave her the isolation so needed so she could further her goal._

 _However, it corrupted her soul even more so._

 _However, something incredible happened when she hit fifty-five years of age. After coming back from a journey to gather items of power, she checked in with the_ _ **All-Seeing Eye**_ _to see on her idol was doing. The_ _ **All-Seeing Eye**_ _was an artifact that she stole from the western area in which she lived in, actually going beyond the boundaries of Enchancia! The large human-like eyeball floated from the pedestal in her chambers, glowing an eerie blood-red light until it expanded and transformed. The image was cloudy at first, then it started to clear up… and Cosmina recoiled back in horror when she saw Maleficent's blackened form on a rock formation with a shining silver sword stabbed through it!_

" _NOOOOOO!", the woman wailed as her power fluxed in sync with her emotions. Many baubles and trinkets were destroyed in a miniature explosion of magical might, and her quarters was thrown into disarray in a magical whirlwind! Cosmina couldn't believe that her idol, her future mentor was done in like that._

 _After a few minutes of anguish, the rage subsided but only a little as the sorceress managed to get control of her emotions. She had demanded, "Show me the ones who ended Maleficent! Show me how they did it!". Cosmina needed to know what was it that caused Maleficent's downfall. The Eye showed her Princess Aurora, Prince Philip and the Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. It told her that Princess Aurora was placed under a curse by Maleficent when she was a mere baby, and that if the curse did not come to pass as predicted, she would perish. The Good Fairies had managed to hide Aurora from her for nearly sixteen years, but had slipped up and the curse was complete. However, she had fallen for Prince Philip who had managed to defeat the Maleficent with magical items that were given to him by the fairies._

 _Cosmina was consumed by more than just rage now… she was delving into hatred, the burning kind that was intense and terrifying. She paused the mystic viewing, glaring at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. In her view, these three were primarily responsible for the death of her idol. She believed that it was their magical weapons that defeated Maleficent, discounting the power of true love, courage, strength and wisdom as she saw them to be weak emotions. She inquired with heat and force, "Where are the fairies now? Tell me!"._

 _The mystical object transformed the images, showing her that the Good Fairies were now in Enchancia. They were looking for a place to start a school for royalty, to teach those of royal and noble blood on what it truly meant to rule and live. To teach them etiquette, magic, manners, and also discovering the hidden secrets on what it meant to be a truly good ruler and person. To give them lessons that were also outside of curriculum in a unique way. Cosmina did not care for any of that, believing that what they were doing was more or less a waste of time and effort._

 _She went to her self-made throne of diamond and spoke, "I shall begin my revenge against those accursed fairies by creating an army. One that that shall run over the entire realm of their beloved Enchancia! Heh, my former home will soon be razed to the ground.". She had not given any thought to her old home, her old life… to the family she left behind many years ago. In her view, the best way to strike back at the fairies was to take away the one thing they cared about most… and that was the kingdom they had now called home._

 _But in this case, she wanted to completely decimate the land down to every last thing that remained in it._

 _She waved her hand, canceling the effects of the eye and putting it back in slumber. She whispered to herself, "There is now work to be done…"_

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

And so it was that for next fifty-five years that she started to form an army, one that was comprised entirely of shadow and magic. Unlike most villains, she was no fool. Cosmina had known that the army of the royal family who ruled Enchancia was formidable, so she decided to create not just an invading force of evil beings… but one that would outnumber the troops greatly. She created human-sized beings of solid shadow she dubbed **Shadow Soldiers** , hulking masses of solid stone that stood between ten to fifteen feet tall that she called **Rock Rooks** … and finally she made four massive beasts that were carved straight out of the rock of the mountains! They were similar to her rooks, but there was a few differences. First off, these four beasts were given unique forms and shapes.

One was carved to resemble the firebird, a mythical creature that was similar to a phoenix but there was a subtle difference. While phoenix's had plumage and varied in size, firebirds had leather skin and were more reptilian in design. Phoenix's also could be reborn from their own ashes, but firebirds could not. And finally, firebirds were always larger than their distant relations.

Another was carved to be a truly bizarre animal. Cosmina had given the beast the body of a four-legged animal, but the head of a lizard with the antennae of an insect. Strange dorsal spines were on its back, with a tail that had a club on the end with flat-ended spines on it given it the shape of a sunflower of sort.

The other carved creation was in the form of a giant centipede, with the legs replaced to be more like claws.

The final creation was a large human-like being… but this one had only one eye like the mythical Cyclopes monster, a mouth almost flat with large tombstone-like teeth, crab claws for hands, and flipper-like feet!

She had spent much time and detail working on them and creating her army, barely keeping tabs on the Good Fairies or on Enchancia. She did not witness the fairies go to the aid of Melody and the others when Godzilla and his _kaiju_ companions arrives, nor did she see Maleficent's magical clone construct. Also, she did not witness seeing them go to the _Monster Day_ parties… or see them stay at Sennen when the bonded of Godzilla and his son went to go to the Toho universe. And finally, she did not witness the Good Fairies showing to all of Enchancia everything concerning the titans from another universe.

Now it is to the present that the story resumes, where Cosmina had finally completed her creations & her massive army that numbered at exactly 10,000! A mighty force indeed that could easily overpower Enchancia and the other realms beyond it. She looked at her Cyclopes Beast when it was finally done, all carved from black-gray rock. She stated, "My creations are complete! But… I lack the power to bring them all to life. I used up much of my magic to animate my forces. I need a magical object, one that has both raw power and a strong focal point that will allow me to bring my four monsters to flesh and blood!".

She went back to her abode and looked towards her **All-Seeing Eye** artifact. She spoke eloquently, "Mystic eye, heed my call. Show me the object in which to cause Enchancia to fall.".

The eye glowed brilliantly once more, and showed to her a vision of an amulet… an amulet that she & many other magical users knew quite well! Cosmina exclaimed in delight, "The _Amulet of Avalor_! One of the most potent of magical objects in all of the known world! It is active once more?! And who is the owner?!". The eye expanded its vision to reveal Sofia, who was with her family as they finished hanging up the decorations in the castle.

The eye spoke, " _Princess Sofia is the keeper of the mystical prize you seek to hold. Though not of royal blood, she has a heart more precious than gold. Summoner of grand princesses of days past & friend to many be they mortal or not, Sofia is more than a mere princess tot_". Cosmina had the information she wanted, though it was a bit of a shock to her to hear that the amulet's wearer was not of royal blood. According to her knowledge, those that held the magical object were always of royalty.

The wicked sorceress asked herself, "So… this Princess Sofia is the keeper. It seems much has changed last time I checked in on Enchancia. Now… how to gain the amulet. According to my knowledge, the amulet will not function properly if stolen. I need for her to give it to me willingly.". The vision soon spread until it showed the princess with her family.

A wicked smirk appeared on her face as she beheld King Roland and his family as she said, "I believe I found the perfect means in how to obtain the amulet. Heh, for once… this is one Wassaila holiday I'm actually looking forward to.".

* * *

~Back at Enchancia~

It was now nighttime, the sun having left some time ago and a full moon rising high into the sky. The stars twinkled for all to see, many that were out and about at this hour looking up at the special constellations that formed Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra. Sofia, in her nightgown, was looking into the sky as well from her room, having an excellent view of the _kaiju_ in the heavens. The princess was soon joined by her animal friends Clover the rabbit, Mia the bluebird and Robin the robin bird. The always-hungry bunny spoke, "Seeing them monsters in the sky again, eh Sofia? You know… it still amazes me that creatures like that can exist, even if it is in another universe.".

Mia added, "You got that right! A massive lizard that breathes fire, a gigantic moth that is a guardian of an entire world, and a strange bird that can fly super-fast… it totally explodes my brain!".

Robin finished it off, "I also wonder how is it that they were able to bond with the legendary princesses like they did! I mean, it is curious right?".

Sofia giggled at her animal companions and stated, "It is strange, yes. But I think it's in a good way! It just shows that they found the good in something that many considered bad. Remember how Belle did it with Beast in the story?". The animals nodded, saying that they all remembered the story quite well.

The strong-hearted princess smiled one last time at the heavens before turning to go back into her room, heading for her bed. She spoke, "I cannot wait for Wassaila Eve and Day to come! All the family and friends being together, all the presents… and most of all, a day that is special now that we know that there is much more out there! And hopefully they celebrate something that is like Wassaila!". She was always positive, always looking for the bright side of anything.

Clover hopped away from the window to join Sofia, the birds saying goodbye before going back to their nests in the forests. Sofia climbed into bed, her amulet still resting around her neck. She rarely took it off, and felt more comfortable with it on. Clover hopped onto the bed with her, making herself comfortable near the foot of it. He yawned and asked, "So… yawn… Sofia… what you going to dream about tonight? Anything involving me and food?".

The princess giggled, knowing that food was very much the core of Clover's being. She answered, "No silly. I hope to dream about having more adventures with Godzilla and his other monster friends! I really don't know why, but I just love having that big guy around to protect me in my dreams.". Clover gave Sofia a knowing look, the bunny often hearing from his friend on the adventures she has had with the saurian. For some time, the princess has had dreams where she and Godzilla had gone to save towns from Megalon & Gigan, the merfolk at Merroway Cove from Titanosaurus & Ebriah, and also exploring for treasure in caves while defending themselves from GiaMantis. Sofia called them that instead of the Japanese name Kamacuras since it was easier to pronounce.

Clover made himself comfortable and said, "Well… good luck in… saving Enchancia… going… to get… some food.". After saying that, he was out like a light as a light snoring came from his being. Sofia smiled at her bunny friend, snuggling under the covers and into her pillow as she allowed sleep to claim her. As she slept and dreamed, she did not realize that the amulet was now glowing. But it was not in its purple color, but now giving off a deep-black aura!

It was indicating that something truly wicked was about to happen soon!

When the rest of the royal family all tucked in for the night, a vile form of magic started to creep its way through the castle grounds. It was made of thousands of tiny crystals that were held together by an inky cloud of black magical energy, which slithered around like an anaconda. It looked at the castle guards that were protecting the abode in key spots, hiding in shadows and using its magical sensors to find where each of the family slept at. Once it made its way into the castle, it started to take out the patrols and guards quickly! It snaked around the upper bodies of the soldiers, smothering them and releasing a kind of special knock-out gas that put them to sleep quickly. They never had a chance to raise the alarm of any kind.

The creature made its way to Princess Amber's room first, the little blonde beauty sound asleep and safe in her world of dreams. Within the dream realm, she was flying on the back of Mothra with the Twin Fairies by her side. She was showing to the entire realms that she was the most beautiful princess of all, since she had the most dazzling monster of them all carrying her. Making its way to the edge of her bed, the beast opened its maw and spewed forth a pure-white substance at her! It was similar to how a bubble is blown from a blower, and Amber was soon enveloped in it! She did not awaken, as the substance made sure not to disturb her.

Once Amber was encased the bubble sphere, it attached itself automatically to the tail end of the conjured creature. It slithered out once its task was complete, heading towards the bedroom that belonged to Prince James…

Meanwhile, Princess Sofia was once again in the realm of dreams. However, something started to feel wrong as a sense of coldness took over her. She started to shiver, but not even the warmth of the blankets could sense the cold that was invading her body. Her face contorted, as if she was in a nightmare that seemed to frighten her. Soon, she woke up with a loud gasp! Her eyes were wide open, sitting up quickly while gasping for breath. She clutched her chest, her heart beating fast. Clover stirred from his slumber, wondering what the fuss was about.

He yawned and spoke slowly, "Yawn… Sofia… what happened? I was having a nice dream and… Sof? What's the matter?". Once he saw on how frightened she was, he knew it was something serious.

Sofia managed to calm down and answered, "I don't know… I was having a dream with Godzilla in it… than something happened! The world got dark, it suddenly got cold… and a chilling laughter filled it! I got so scared, I woke up.".

Clover was in thought about this, when he saw the amulet glowing. He pointed at the necklace and exclaimed, "Hey Sofia! Look at your amulet! It's glowing! But… it's never glowed a color like that before…". Sofia looked down, and the princess let out another gasp as indeed the amulet was glowing black instead of a light-purple color.

She felt that something was going on in the castle… something wrong, evil in fact. It was nothing like what dealt with before, even the powerful Princess Ivy didn't have a strong presence of evil like this! She got out of bed, Clover following her as she threw the door opened and started to run down the corridors to her parents' room. However, she let out a small gasp yet again at seeing the guards and soldiers all knocked out on the ground. She saw that they were breathing, so at least they were alive. She went to one of the fallen guardians, shaking his shoulders and pleading, "Wake up! Please, wake up! Something is wrong in the castle!".

A cold laugh filled the room, one that froze Sofia's very soul! She shivered from the sound of it, Clover did too as he clutched the princess's legs. Sofia ran again, faster this time as she headed towards her mother and father's room. She burst through the large double-doors… to see her parents and siblings floating in bubbles!

"Mom! Dad! Amber! James! Wake up! Please, wake up!", Sofia exclaimed in a panic as she went towards the bubbles. She looked around for something to poke the bubbles with, figuring that bursting the containers would free them and wake up her family. Sofia found her father's sword, and though he did tell her not to handle sharp objects… this was an emergency. She took the sword, managing to heft it up and put the pointed tip at the bubble containing her father. However, a shock came to her when the metal started to freeze up into solid ice! It creeped along the blade, going for the hilt that Sofia was holding! The princess dropped the sword quickly, and just in time too as the entire weapon froze than shattered into pieces.

The same cold laugh filled the room, but this time a voice came along with it. It was female and spoke, " _Sorry little princess… but I have need of the royal family. And you will do as I command!_ ". Sofia looked see that from underneath the bed appeared the anaconda beast, Clover making a squeaking sound and hiding behind her friend's legs. Both were frozen in fear as the magical creature rose up, hissed at the princess and bunny before swirling in mid-air between the bubbles! The black crystalized cloud soon became a vortex viewing portal of sort, where Sofia and Clover got a good look at their enemy… Cosmina!

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!", Sofia exclaimed as she tried to be brave but it was hard to do when your family was in danger like this.

Cosmina answered, " _My name is Cosmina Liviu, a sorceress with a serious vendetta against the ones you call Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. And in order to accomplish my revenge against them… I require the Amulet of Avalor, which you possess._ ". Sofia put a protective hand around the precious jewel, not wanting the vile woman to get her hands on something so powerful.

The magic-user continued, " _If you want to save your family, you will do as instructed. Come to the very far west of Enchancia, at the very border of the kingdom. You will see the Carpathian Mountains, and I will show you the rest of the way. Bring no guards or soldiers… for if I see even a single one of them with you, your family will suffer the consequences. In this do you understand?_ ". To make her point known, she snapped her fingers and the royal family disappeared! Sofia was very distraught at seeing her mother, father, brother and sister vanish like that. However, she was a bit relieved when she saw them appear behind Cosmina.

The sorceress spoke, " _As you can see, they are safe for now… and I am no fool. Bring the amulet to me in the next three days… or they will pay the ultimate price. Farewell, Sofia the First! Hahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ". It would seem that Cosmina also had managed to get Maleficent's evil cackle down pat, as the laughter echoed throughout the room before the vortex disappeared completely. Leaving Sofia and Clover alone in Roland and Miranda's room.

Clover looked to her friend, seeing her distraught making his heart break a little. He asked, "Sofia… what do we do now?".

The brave princess held back her tears, but just barely. She answered, "Well… we can't tell the constable or any of the guards that might be awake still. You heard what that Cosmina woman said… and I don't think Mr. Cedric is powerful enough to stop her.". She was right. While Cedric was an unusual but brilliant magic-user, he was outclassed by many leagues compared to Cosmina.

The bunny was in thought too and inquired, "So… who does that leave us?".

Sofia thought for a moment, than an answer came to her. She replied, "That leaves us with the Headmistresses! She knows them, so perhaps they know something about her. Come on, we got to get to the school and hope that they are there!". She rushed out of the room, going to her own so she could get changed. Clover hopped fast behind her, saying that it would be a miracle if the fairies were there at this hour of night.

The princess looked to her friend and whispered, "I'm hoping for a miracle right now, Clover…".

* * *

~At the Royal Prep Academy~

Sofia the First was at the school, which looked a bit different to her during the night. The princess had managed to get a pegasus from the stables without raising the alarm, flying the winged horse to the school. Clover had opted to stay at the castle, just in case that something happened. Sofia went into the building, a little bit of afraid on what had just occurred and also on how the school looked at night. She went to the Headmistress's office, hoping to find a way to call the fairies. Once inside said office, she went to the desk and went through the drawers to find something that could help her. She whispered, "No… no… no… ah! I think might do it!".

She pulled from the desk a wand, but it was different from the ones she and the students used in their magical practices. This wand was made from a special kind of rosewood, and above it was the words written in black ink **FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY**. Sofia took the magical object and whispered, "Here goes nothing...". She waved the wand in the air, noticing red sparkles emerging from the tip of it.

She chanted, " **Headmistress of Royal Prep, please hear my call! I need your help or else Enchancia will fall!** ". The red sparkles soon swirled out of the wand, forming three large crimson mini-tornadoes that showed that her chant worked! Emerging from the red light was Flora, Fauna and Merryweather! Once they appeared, the red sparkles had ceased and vanished.

Flora looked around and asked, "Goodness gracious! Who used our emergency wand to… oh! Sofia?".

Fauna inquired, "Sofia? Dear, what are you doing here at this hour?".

Merryweather put in, "More importantly, WHY are you here at this hour?".

Sofia showed great relief that her summons worked, than remembered the situation that was happening. She went to her headmistress's with a pleading look and answered, "Headmistress Flora, Fauna and Merryweather! I need your help! My family has been kidnapped!".

The three magical beings gasped at this, and Flora inquired on what has happened. So Sofia told them everything on what occurred at the castle, and why she was here. She looked to the potent magical beings and stated, "That's why I'm here. To see if you know anything about this Cosmina Liviu person! Since she knows who you are, maybe you can tell me anything about her!".

Sadly, it was Merryweather who answered, "I'm sorry dear but… we don't know who this person is at all.". That made the princess's heart sink and it showed in on her face.

Flora added, "However, we do know that she is very powerful and skilled in magic. To do something as you described to us all the way from that distance… it just shows how very strong she is.".

Fauna asked, "I wonder why she has anything against us. I'm sure we didn't do anything to her.". Sofia asked if there was any way they could find out, and Flora answered that there might be a way. She waved her wand around a little, and appearing in a flash of magic was a thick tome! The book seemed to be ancient and worn, but still well maintained.

Sofia asked, "What is that book?". Fauna answered that it was the _Dictionary of Magical Users_ , a special book that was made by several powerful sorcerers and sorceresses long ago. It was often updated magically to list any magic-users, including their biography, and to be used only in specific emergencies. Flora levitated the book to the princess, asking her to show them the face of Cosmina. The little but brave girl opened up the book, and started to leaf through the pages. After a couple of minutes, she finally found what she was looking for!

She exclaimed, "There! There she is!". The fairies and Sofia looked at the picture of the evil sorceress, and then read up on her biography. Upon reading and finding out that Cosmina had actually met Maleficent as a child, than running away from Enchancia to go and train herself in the magical arts so she could become an apprentice to her… well, that really threw the group for a loop.

Merryweather scowled and stated, "That foolish child, thinking she could ever be an apprentice to that mean old witch!".

Fauna looked to see the confused look on Sofia's face and explained, "Dearie, Maleficent was as wicked as they come. Cosmina would most likely had been used for a purpose, than when it was over… well, best left unsaid.". The three fairies knew the capabilities of Maleficent, and indeed much less said, the better. What she often did to those that used up their purpose fully or failed her… well, it would have given even grown men nightmares for many years to come.

The princess asked, "So, what can we do? Isn't there anyway to stop this sorceress and save my family?".

Flora answered, "Well, we cannot bring soldiers or guards into this. And no doubt that she maybe monitoring you magically. If the people realize that the royal family is missing, it will no doubt cause chaos of the very bad kind throughout the realm!". It truly seemed that things seemed to be hopeless… until Sofia's amulet started to glow! But this time, it was in the light purple color that signified that a summoning was about to take place!

Sofia looked to her jewel and exclaimed, "Hey! My amulet! It's glowing!". The Three Good Fairies saw this, than gasped when a powerful beam of magic erupted from the purple gemstone! Sofia knew that this was different in many ways than before, as the amulet often let the Legendary Princesses be summoned in a subtle way.

The beam of magic exited the room, breaking through the solid wall and streaking towards the entrance/exit way of the building! The company gasped at the sheer power of the magical beam, and flew out to see on what would occur. Merryweather used her wand to levitate Sofia out with them, Fauna repairing the hole before joining her sisters and princess friend.

The purple beam of magic swirled and coiled up like a long snake, and from within the energy emerged shadows that had a human shape. The magic pulsed and started to glow brighter and brighter, until it went off like a supernova! The group shielded their eyes from the intense bright light, waiting for a few moments until they felt the light die down a little. They opened their eyes… and all let out a gasp on who was now standing before them.

Standing before them was Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Snow White, Kathrin, Aurora, Edgard, Dianne, Belle, Mainard, Alice, Regina, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Zarina, Jasmine, Malak, Azad, Anna, Elsa, Mama Odie, Radelle, Aubert LaBouff, Magali Macaire, and Skylar Truman!

Flora whispered in awe, "Oh my… all of you… all of you were summoned here?!".

The group looked as confused as the Good Fairies and Sofia were. The Amulet of Avalor had just transported to Enchancia the present-day legends… and the bonded of the legendary Toho monsters who came to the Disney universe in the first place!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I originally wanted to make it longer, but I realized that it might be too long and would lose its luster if I continued forth. So… going to stop here.

That is right! Sofia's amulet had managed to summon not just the Legendary Princesses from the past… but the present-day ones, including those that lived in the United States! She had summoned the bonded of Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Jet Jaguar, Mothra, Rodan, and King Caesar! I hope that this twist has you all surprised. And just so you know, it has only been about three months since the finale of _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_.

I had to do some SERIOUS math and calculations in my head to make sure I got certain timelines right, and also to see which mountain range in Europe would be best be served as the borderlands of sort of Enchancia. Believe me, this took a lot of brain power and figuring to do, and remembering that still hurts my head. In any case, Sofia has gotten the back-up she will need in future chapters!

Aubert and Magali are engaged, Aubert being 17 years of age with Magali 18. Skyler Truman is 19 years of age. Mama Odie is 52 years of age, while her mentor Radelle being 69 years old. These characters you can find in my second novel _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_. I strongly urge those that are reading this for the first time to read my first three novels first. Also, I got Cosmina's first and last name, including the other members of her family, from Names-20000. It is a website that shows the meanings of names from different nations and ethnics, and those names are tied to Romanian ones.

I plan to make this now like a mini-movie of sort, an off-shoot of my original novel series! Not as long chapter-wise, but hopefully one that will be considered like a mini-movie or something similar to that effect!

Now for the questions:

If you wanted to put a _kaiju_ on your Christmas tree, which would it be? And why?

What do you think of Cosmina's choice in choosing Maleficent as a role model when it came to magic?

What kind of dream adventure would you have with the monster of your choice, like how Sofia does now with Godzilla?

What kind of choice words would you give to Cosmina before she closed the magical connection?

And finally… what would you be thinking after seeing the entire group that had bonded with the Toho monsters in the first place?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Glad to see that many are reading and reviewing my special story here! Was hoping for a bit more reviews, but hey! Just very glad, and humbled, that some of you out there like my story to review it. I appreciate it all very much.

I hope to have this special story finished before Christmas. Please bless me in getting it all done right, good and hopefully in the same league as my _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy series. In my view, being blessed is much better than simply wishing luck.

I will be writing this story to great effect for both Toho and Disney fans, but also I hope to bring back some of the charm that made cartoons back in the day popular. Call me old-school or such, but I just like shows, cartoons and series that were showing in the 1990's, 1980s and also before that. They have a certain charm, grace and pull that rarely any shows have on now. Will be using some sequences I have seen from one of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series, specifically from _**The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible**_!

Also, I have decided that a certain _kaiju_ will be shown in future chapters! Who it is… I will leave that for a surprise! Hehehe… it's not Godzilla 2000, as he is not complete yet. You have to remember, only three months or so have passed since the end of _Burning Finale_ in the Disney universe. In the Toho universe, most likely only three or so hours have passed since Burning Godzilla passed on and his son Junior was revived to become the next King of the Monsters.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, which are shown here. And also, I will be putting in some original songs of my own here in time. It will be hard to do, but please bless me so that I can make a tune that is hopefully to Disney standards.

Now, on with the special story!)

* * *

More to the World and Beyond

Sofia was at a loss for words at what she was seeing right in front of her eyes right now. The Good Fairies were in the same boat as her, as they had just witnessed something just incredible happen. Standing before them, looking around in confusion and wonder, were the bonded of the monsters that had descended in the Disney universe some years ago! The princess of Enchancia was just stunned at seeing the current forms of the legendary Princesses, usually seeing them in their past forms when the amulet summoned them. Though she did not know it, Princess Tiana was from the future and not the past.

She thought, 'But… the amulet only summoned one of them at a time! When they were really needed! And just now… it summoned almost all of them! And so new faces too!'. It was one thing to see the heroines on a magical viewing portal… another when they are physically there before your very eyes.

Mama Odie looked around, showing that she was still as spry and energetic as ever. More than what anyone even close to her age could do. She stated loudly, "Whoo boy! That was some summoning spell I just felt! Now… where in the Good Lord's name are we?! Who brought us here?!".

Sofia slowly approached them, soon stopping when all eyes were on her. She spoke softly but clearly, "Ummm… I did ma'am. I brought you all here.".

The voodoo user was about to say something when Ariel beat her to the punch. She exclaimed, "Sofia! Oh, it is has been awhile since you last summoned me. How are you doing? And Flora, Fauna & Merryweather. How are you three doing?". The Good Fairies answered that they were doing fine, and that it was good to see her and the others again as well.

Melody went to her mother and asked, "Mom, is this the Princess Sofia you told me about when I was a little girl? This is the one who summoned you some time ago and turned you back into a mermaid?". Ariel answered that she was the one, though it has been some time since that incident. When the Amulet of Avalor summoned the former mermaid, it was when she was trying to teach Melody how to swim when she was three years of age. She had disappeared and had turned back into a mermaid, and had re-appeared to her family shortly after that & turning back into a human.

Anna spoke, "Oh, I know of you. Olaf told me about you! Nice to finally meet you, Princess Sofia.". The little lady blushed a bit from the greeting, just very glad to see her friends once more. Though, she was surprised to see others that she did not recognize at all.

Merryweather seemed to sense her confusion at seeing some of the other guests before them and said, "Oh, don't worry dear. These are our friends that we showed you before, all of them were bonded to the monsters that came along with Godzilla. Meet Mama Odie and her teacher Radelle, and their friends Aubert LaBouff, his fiancée Magali Macaire, and their friend Skyler Truman. They come from the United States of America, a place that is across the Atlantic Ocean.". Sofia was surprised to hear this, as she had never heard of the nation or had really seen the Atlantic Ocean before.

She went to the five people from America, doing a little curtesy and spoke, "Hi everyone. My name is Princess Sofia. Welcome to my home Enchancia.". Aubert and his fiancée & friend smiled at the polite princess, going to her and bowing a little as a sigh of respect and manners.

Radelle was still teaching her student Mama Odie more of her trade, knowing that soon Odie would surpass her in both ability, wisdom and spirit… and that she could leave this world with a clear, good mindset that her legacy would continue on.

Aubert went to Sofia and replied, "Its might charming to meet you, Miss Sofia. Though truth be told… we are more than a little surprised to be here.".

Skyler added, "I say we are! I was in the middle of teach our kids on how to make a little house, and… POOF! I'm enveloped in a flash of light and am here of all places! Ummm… where is here exactly?".

Fauna answered, "Oh, well you're in Europe sir.". Now that got the young man's mouth to drop down in shock a bit at being told that, he and the LaBouff's more than a little stunned to hear that kind of news.

Radelle went to the child, Sofia a bit startled by her appearance but not afraid or anything like that. She looked into her eyes for a bit, then smiled. The voodoo-user spoke, "Well Sofia, I can see in your eyes that you are pure and good. I can only wonder what your request is for summoning us like this.". The princess was a bit puzzled and asked on why she looked into her eyes like she did. Mama Odie picked up on that one, stating that the eyes were the windows to the soul & one of the more effective ways to learn of a person. Sofia was impressed by this, and was glad that she was found worthy in the eyes of her guest.

Cinderella went to Sofia and inquired, "I am a bit curious about that too. Why have we been summoned?".

Sofia answered, "Well… I believe my amulet called all of you over here to help me with something. Though I don't know why it summoned all of you. It's never done anything like that in the past.".

Snow White came to Cinderella's side and asked, "What kind of help do you need?". Sofia started to tell everyone about Cosmina, what she did to her family, and on she has only three days to deliver the amulet to the Carpathian Mountains… or else her mother, father, sister and brother would pay the price. Needless to say, the entire company hardened themselves upon hearing this. Neither of them liked bullies, especially ones that took advantage of the innocent like this OR used some powerful evil magic in this way.

Melody spoke, "We'll help you Sofia! We'll get your family back, and teach this Cosmina sorceress a lesson!". All of them nodded, showing that they had a resolve to fight evil… something they had learned from the Toho monsters that they had been bonded to.

Mainard added, "Yeah! So, what's the plan?". Mainard still had the energy and drive he had in his youth, but it was now tempered with wisdom and patience thanks a great deal to Tracy. He was always raring to go for anything, but this time he did so with purpose and clarity thanks to some lessons from the Charming family and his wife.

Merryweather answered, "First, I believe we have a plan to keep the people from finding out about the disappearance of the royal family. If they find out that they are gone, most likely it will cause chaos and panic. And that is something that the kingdom cannot afford, especially now.". All agreed with this. Those that ran countries or kingdoms were often targeted by many means, and if they went, most likely the people and the land would be very vulnerable. The feisty blue fairy waved her wand, and turned into Princess Amber! Flora did the same to herself, turning into King Roland the Second! And Fauna completed it by turning into Queen Miranda!

Dianne spoke, "You three are going to pose as the royal family?!". Many were very surprised by this, including Sofia. The king spoke in Flora's voice, which was a bit un-nerving for a majority of the company, that this was just a magical construction imposed over their real bodies. They would take the place of the family members only for a short while, until the real rulers were returned. Fauna asked Sofia if they could have Clover help by being James. The princess answered that he would do it since it would help the kingdom, though she was wondering if her friend could pull something this large off.

The Good Fairies lifted the disguise off of them, returning to normal form. Merryweather stated, "We can tell the school that we run that we are off on business, and that might give us enough time to pull this trick off.". Fauna added in that she did not like to deceive the people like this, but her sister Flora told her that it was temporary but also necessary. At least their hearts and minds were in the right place for this.

Hadrian inquired, "Okay. We got the plan to keep the citizens of this land in the dark. So, how do we get to these mountains?".

Sofia answered, "We could take the pegasus! They could fly us to the mountains!". However, her plans were shot down when Flora informed her that the stables didn't have enough horses to go around. The ones from America were more than a bit surprised to learn that Enchancia actually had winged, mythical creatures around in stables like common animals.

Tinkerbell spoke, "I believe that this is where we come in handy! We can help you get to those mountains fast!". Sofia was able to understand the small pixie thanks to her amulet, and also that she was a child who had been touched by magic very much so. However, the LaBouffs and Skyler needed a translation since they were adults & all they heard was the charming tinkling bell-sound that came out from Tink's lips.

The small blonde beauty nodded to her companions, who returned the gesture and started to fly all around the heads of the group! A golden dust descended down from their bodies, showering the people with it. Skyler covered his head from the dust, which still got on his being. He looked to the former queens and asked on what they were doing. Belle simply smiled and replied, "You'll see.".

After they were doing sprinkling their unique dust on the entire party, Silvermist exclaimed, "Okay now… think happy thoughts and the dust will do the rest!". After translating again for the American group, all of them started to find and focus on a happy thought or memory. For Sofia, she focused on the memory of when she was able to spend time with her entire family last Wassalia Night after finding her father during a snowstorm. The moment she latched onto the memory, she felt light… almost on air! She opened her eyes and saw that indeed… she was IN the air! She was flying!

She squealed in surprise & delight and exclaimed, "Wow! I-I'm in the air! I'm… I'm floating!". She heard some delightful shouts, and looked around to see some of the company flying about like they were birds! Magali was shouting in sheer joy from being able to fly around like a bird, while her husband was trying to swim through the air but making little progress. All of them were flying through the air, joyful looks on their faces as they were doing what birds often do but without wings.

Sofia joined in the fun, testing out her new flying abilities but was having a little problem getting the hang of it. Zarina went to the princess and spoke, "Just relax and use your body like a rudder on a ship. Use your body weight and arms to twist and turn, and also use your happy thoughts like a fuel. The happier the thought, the faster you fly! Just be careful not to get wet, as it'll wash the dust off of you.". Sofia nodded, and started to move her body around to do screws, loops and turns in the air! Not like a pro or anything like that, but she was pretty impressive for a first timer.

The Good Fairies flew up to the party and Flora asked one of the pixies, which was Vidia, "That is most excellent! But how long does this fairy dust keep them airborne?".

The Fast-Flying talented pixie answered, "It'll last for twenty-four hours, and after that… they go back to the ground. Or until they get wet, depending. If we go all out after this, we should make it to the mountains where it'll be only a day or two walk there.". That was good news, as that would be on Cosmina's deadline.

Sofia flew to the fairies, soon becoming surrounded by all of the group with her in the middle. All eyes were on her, but she was not afraid. Rather, she was very bolstered by this show of support. She turned to her headmistress's and said, "Okay, so we got ourselves a plan! Flora, Fauna and Merryweather will help to keep the people distracted. Hopefully long enough to get back my family… and we have a way to get to the mountains quickly! I think once the pixie dust runs out and we land, we can plan further from there.". The entire company nodded, agreeing with Sofia and seeing that so far, their plans were sound. Risky, but at least with a good chance to be pulled off.

Flora exclaimed, "Wonderful! Okay, we'll make out the note to excuse us from our duties for a while at the school. After that, we'll fly to the castle and do our part. Hopefully your friend Clover will be able to help us out as well.". Sofia flew and hugged the red-cloaked fairy, than Fauna and Merryweather. She whispered a grateful thank-you to them, very glad to have them as both headmistresses and friends. The trio smiled and replied that it was no problem at all. Merryweather went to their office quickly, making a letter for the other teachers to find in the morning, then called out to her sisters that it was done. The three magical beings soon flew fast towards King Roland's castle!

Elsa called out, "Okay now! Let's get going! Sofia, lead the way!". The princess was very thrilled that Elsa, the Ice Queen herself, was letting her take the lead. She flew to the head of the entire group, looked to see that everyone was waiting for her call… that is when she turned to the west and took off like a falcon! The others followed her lead, the rescue party officially underway!

* * *

~At the castle~

While Sofia and her newly created team were heading off to the Carpathian Mountains, the Good Fairies were flying fast the castle. The trio had arrived to see that the guards and soldiers that had fallen to Cosmina's magical creature were slowly coming to, so they knew they had to act fast. The three dots of colored light zoomed swiftly and carefully to the master bed chamber that belonged to the king & queen. It seemed that Lady Luck was looking at them with favor this late night, as waiting there was Clover. The bunny was pacing around on all fours, hoping that her friend Sofia made it to Royal Prep and had found the fairies.

The trio enlarged themselves, appearing in the chamber and almost scaring Clover out of his wits! The bunny clutched his beating heart and exclaimed, "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!". Lucky for the occupants, his words were in animal talk so no one heard his exclamation. Though, the fairies did and that was given since they were very magical beings.

Flora spoke, "Clover, listen! We heard everything from Sofia, and we have a plan.". Before she could continue, Clover asked on where she was and Fauna answered that she was on her way to the mountains to confront Cosmina.

The small rabbit leapt up on his hind legs and exclaimed, "WHAT?! You let her go all by herself?! Why in the heck…?!". He was cut off when Merryweather put a hand over his mouth, stifling his protest. After he had calmed down some, she released him and the bunny was looking a mite cross with the fairies.

Merryweather said, "Shhh! Clover, she's not going to face the sorceress alone. She has plenty of back-up with her, the kind we believe that will help her out. We'll explain later, right now we need to act fast & need your help.".

Clover was glad to hear that his friend had some back-up, and asked on what he could do. Fauna inquired, "Ummm… just out of curiosity… do you think you can pretend to be James for a little bit?". Already, Clover's senses was working overtime upon hearing that question.

He answered slowly, "Be James for a little bit? I can try, but why do you…? Oh no…". His brain finally caught up on the nature of the question, and he realized on what was going to happen. Before he could protest, all three fairies took out their wands and shot their unique magic at the animal companion of Sofia! The fuzzy critter was lifted into the air, and was cocooned in a white aura of magic! It lasted for a while, but soon died down to reveal… James in his usual pajamas!

The transformed animal looked at his now-human hands, and started to feel his new body. He muttered, "No, no, no… no, this cannot be happening to me! No way I'm…". He looked around frantically for a mirror, and found a large vanity one nearby that belonged to Miranda. Clover saw that he was now a human, Prince James to be more precise. Upon seeing his reflection in the mirror, he fainted and the loud THUMP sound that came from his body hitting the floor alerted some guards that were nearby.

Flora whispered, "Quick, levitate him to the bed and transform!". Fauna used her magic to levitate the unconscious transformed rabbit into the air, and in the middle of the large bed. Merryweather used her magic to transform into Princess Amber, Flora turning into King Roland and finally Fauna turning into Miranda. They had on some pajamas, or in Miranda's case a robe, and quickly climbed into bed.

The guards came into the room, opening the door to see what, in their view was an adorable sight. In the middle of the bed was James and Amber, the princess and prince sleeping side-by-side with James beside his mother and Amber beside her father. One of the guards whispered, "It seems that their Majesties are okay. I think their kids got scared by a nightmare and came here to be protected by their parents.".

His companion nodded and replied, "Well, it seems that everything is alright here. Come, let's check up on Princess Sofia. I hope she is still in her chambers.". The moment they closed the doors, the 'royals' had their eyes snap open and their disguises fell quick. They floated off of the bed and into the air. Merryweather whispered urgently, "Oh no! We forgot about bringing in a double for Princess Sofia! What are we going to do?!".

James mumbled out, "Mia… Robin… ask… them…". He was still out-cold in a way, but he did hear them and his brain was going on autopilot… so to speak.

Flora said, "Oh! Those special birds that are always with Sofia! Okay, now I believe I have a plan! I'll make one of the dolls in Sofia's room look like her, and come the morning… with some luck, I'll ask one of her feathered friends to take her place.". Her sisters nodded, seeing that this was a good a plan as any for the moment. Flora shrunk down to size and quickly exited the chambers, Fauna and Merryweather putting their disguises back on & settling back down into the bed with James.

It was going to be one long night for the occupants…

* * *

~In the sky above~

While most of the residents within Enchancia were sound asleep in bed, they were not aware of a group of people flying overhead. A famer had gotten up in the middle of the night, feeling a little thirsty and believed that some alcohol would be able to soothe him back to sleep. He was in the kitchen and about to get the bottle that usually helped him out, when he saw a strange shadow on the ground. Thanks to a nearly full moon, he saw that the shadow looked to be human. He poked his head out from the window, looked up… and saw Sofia and her new companions flying over his property! The man's eyes widened in shock, and saw the princess herself waving to down to the sleeping citizen.

The man slowly pulled his head back into his house, looked at the bottle of liquor that was in his possession, and turned it over to dump its contents in the sink. He swore off anything with that much strong of a kick to it, saying that he was seeing things now that shouldn't be possible.

Meanwhile, the princess of Enchancia was enjoying flying in the cool, crisp air. A smile was on her face as she flew fast and free, still keeping west towards the Carpathian Mountains. She thought, 'This is amazing! I'm here at night, flying in the air with no wings, and behind me are some of the most incredible people throughout history! It would be so much fun… if it wasn't for the fact that they are here to help me rescue my family who is in the clutches of a really bad lady.'.

Sofia was pulled away before her mind started to go down a dark path by a shout of joy from Mama Odie and Radelle, who looked to be really enjoying flying in such a fashion. They REALLY did not act their age, and in this case it was pretty good. The voodoo apprentice to Radelle exclaimed, "Now THIS is the only way to fly! Oh Radelle, this is just too good! Hahahahaha!". Everyone had warm smiles on their faces, even Sofia, for seeing the mature woman just having fun like a child.

Radelle spoke, "I hear that, Odie! Oh, the plans of the Lord do work in mysterious ways! And I wouldn't have it any other way!". Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with the elderly woman but Sofia was a bit confused. She hung back a little and got closer to Radelle. The African-American woman saw her coming close, and eased up a little on her flying.

Sofia inquired, "What do you mean by that, Miss Radelle? What do you mean the plans of the Lord work in mysterious ways?". The princess was a budding Christian, just now getting to know God and His Son Jesus Christ. After what they witnessed at the Good Fairies showing some months ago, the entire family started to go to church and gradually starting to become believers. But the inquisitive princess wanted to know more about the Lord.

Radelle smiled warmly at the child and answered, "Dear, sweet girl. The Good Lord above is our Father, the great Author who has made plans for each and every single living thing here on this Earth. Great and wonderful plans, some that exceed even our own! We might not understand it all at one time, or even at all, but with faith and trust in Him… well, it's a sure thing that it's all good for the long run of it all! The life run, sweetie!".

Azad flew over to them and added, "She's right, little princess. For example, I used to belong to another kind of faith. However, once I met with my dear wife Elsa… well, everything changed for me. I opened my eyes and heart to a true kind of faith, something that is very much real and incredible! And thanks to God, I have a beautiful and amazing wife and life partner whom I love & trust very much. We have a beautiful daughter, and the people love all of us very much. I didn't plan on any of that… but the High One above did.".

Edgard came close to the group and added, "And also, there is something else to think about, Princess Sofia. You told us that your amulet was the thing that summoned us here, but it's never done that before. It is only able to summon just one of what you describe as the Legendary Princesses from the past, and they often left shortly after being summoned. And also, why all of us instead of its usual rules? So… think about it.".

Indeed, the princess of Enchancia was thinking about what King Edgard Valentin just told her. She thought, 'He is right. I know my amulet is powerful and many want it… but I don't think it has the power to bring many people together once. And… why all of them? The only thing I can think they have in common is their… relationship… to the monsters.'. Sofia was starting to realize that indeed, there was something else at work. Some thing… or some one that was guiding & showing her things that she normally believed could not be done, and that there was more than was presented on the surface.

The princess set it aside for now, for too much thinking or dwelling on matters that she had no control of was not healthy. So she flew to the ones she did not know intimately, like Anna and Elsa, and started to converse with them while flying through the air.

~At the mountains~

Deep within the mountains at Cosmina's home, a royal family was just starting to stir from their slumber. Amber was the first to awaken, her body telling her that she had all of the required sleep needed for a princess. She yawned and groaned out, "That should have been a pleasant sleep, but it felt like I was sleeping in… mid… air…". Once all of her senses came back up fully from the slumber, she looked down to see that she was floating in mid-air in a bubble and in darkness. She let out a startled gasp, and that was enough to stir the others. The blonde princess looked up and around her to see her parents and James floating in bubble prisons too.

Amber called out, "Mom! Daddy! James! Wake up! Wake up!". The three royal beings slowly started to come to, but when they felt that something was off, their senses came flooding back into them with a vengeance.

King Roland tried to push at the bubble, but it was elastic and resistant. It was a magically conjured bubble, so it was little wonder that he couldn't force his way out of it. He exclaimed, "What is going on?! How did we get here?! Is everyone alright?!".

Queen Miranda answered, "I'm alright dear… just more worried about the children. Where are we?". One had to give it for the royal woman of Enchancia, she was one brave and devoted wife & mother.

James replied, "I'm good Dad, Mom! Just a bit dizzy from just floating up here with nothing solid under me.". It was true. While he loved to fly on horses and was not afraid of heights, at least he had something solid and firm under his feet. Just floating in the air did not sit well with him at all.

Amber looked all over the place, but couldn't find her other sibling. She asked, "Say… where is Sofia? I don't see her anywhere.". The family did indeed notice that their other daughter was nowhere around, and they called out to her to see if she would answer. When none came, Miranda and Roland started to fear the worst for their precious angel.

An elegant but cold feminine voice filled the darkness, "Ah, good. You are all awake now. That should be expected, since it is morning.". The king, queen, princess and prince looked around to find the source of the voice. But the darkness was deep, almost impenetrable, and the voice seemed to echo all over.

Roland demanded, "Show yourself, whoever you are!". A royal blue light pierced through the darkness, dispelling it to reveal that the royal beings were in a large room of sort. One that looked like their Throne Room, but everything carved out of solid rock. All around them were treasures, baubles and trinkets that were literally worthy a king's ransom. And before them sitting on a shiny-black stone throne was a woman that was a truly magnificent beauty! She had deep emerald-green hair, flowing in cascades around her with a self-made crown of diamond on her head. Her skin was a milky-white color, pale like the moon. Her build was fit and good, slim with strong muscles and a buxom chest that would have any man drooling and ogling her from any direction for miles. Lips well-formed and a light pink, very much made for kissing and smooching. And she wore robes that showed off her status of wealth and affluence.

But it was her eyes that made the royal ones feel un-nerved. These eyes were black as the darkness itself, and colder than even ice. It showed that while her outside was beautiful and alluring, her heart and soul were very much the opposite. In her hands was a staff made of pine, with a royal blue sapphire at the top. She had modeled the form to be very similar to the one her role model used.

The woman spoke, "Greetings, rulers of Enchancia. My name is Cosmina, a sorceress who has some special… plans for you. And also with a vendetta against the ones you call Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.". She spoke in such an aristocratic, cold way that sent shivers down the spines of the royal ones.

James called out, "What do you have against the Headmistresses?! What did they do to you?!".

Cosmina looked at the prince, her eyes blazing with a fury that would make an Arctic snowstorm seem like a spring breeze. She answered, "They took something very precious away from me… they took away someone I looked up to as a role model… to become partners with soon in our quest to blanket the entire known world in sweet darkness! They eliminated… Maleficent.". Now that got the captives eyes to go wide, as there was someone who looked up to Maleficent, the most evil and cunning witch of all time?!

Amber commented, "You actually looked up to that evil woman?! I must say Cosmina… you need to get your head examined badly.". The sorceress gave Amber an annoyed look, not very pleased with her words. However, she straightened herself out as she rose from her throne, going towards her captives in a way that almost mimicked Maleficent herself.

She spoke to all four, "The three goody-goody fairies took away someone I considered precious. And… I will do the same to them. I will destroy the kingdom they hold dear, Enchancia! And the non-royal princess you call Sofia will help me to achieve my goal.". Upon hearing about her daughter, Miranda tried very hard to get out of the bubble and deck the woman good! When it came to her children, she was like a lioness. It was actually fortunate for Cosmina that the bubble refused to pop or move, though she gave an amused glance to the angry mother.

Miranda growled out, "Where is Sofia?! You even harmed one hair on her head, I'll…!".

Cosmina replied, "Peace, young queen. At peace… your daughter is not here. But she will be soon… with the last piece of the puzzle I need to make my dreams of revenge a reality. Now, I believe you wish for… hehehe, better accommodations.". She snapped her fingers, and the four royal rulers of Enchancia fell to the stone-cold floor as the bubbles popped out of existence. As soon as they landed, they were surrounded by beings comprised entirely of what looked to be solid shadows. They were of human shape and size, some ranging in height from six feet to eight feet tall. Most of the lower body was human-like… but the heads were of a different story!

They were animal-like, some having the look of raptors, the birds of prey that were on top of the food chain. Some had the look of wolves, another apex predator of the land. The one with the bird heads had talon-like claws, while the ones with the wolves' heads had claws for hands. But the one thing all had in common were the eyes, which glowed like ominous sea-green flame. Roland and his family had just met Cosmina's **Shadow Soldiers**!

The king stood up quickly, bringing his wife and children closer to his being as to protect them. Roland glared at the magical creations and stated, "You're not going to break us up!". Miranda put on a brave face as well, while holding her children close. In her view, they were not mere step-children. No… to her, they were her children all the way down to the core, and she would defend them greatly.

Cosmina smirked coldly at the family and said mockingly, "Oh, this is all so touching. Truly a great display of family togetherness. Ahh… that will make it more sweet when I separate you all.". She tapped the ground with her staff twice, and the blue gemstone on top flared up. The solid shadow servants of the sorceress let out sharp barks/screeches before grabbing the family one by one! Two managed to grab Roland by the shoulders and pried him away from his loved ones, showing that they had great physical strength. The king struggled in their grasp as he was led away into the darkness where the light from Cosmina's scepter could not touch.

Miranda screamed out, "ROLAND!". She was soon grabbed by two hawk-faced minions, who seized her by the shoulders as well. They managed to yank her free from James and Amber, using some of their great strength to hold her in place while they too dragged her away. The queen was struggling hard, but it was to no avail as she too vanished into the darkness.

James called out, "MOM! DAD!". He was hefted up by the collar by a wolf-faced shadow being, Amber also being hoisted up like a mere doll. The children screamed and cried, struggling to get away but it was no use. Soon, they too vanished into the pitch-blackness that was Cosmina's home.

The corrupted soul listened with her ears, enjoying the screams and shouts from her captives. She petted the head of one of her minions and stated, "Ahhhh… such lovely sounds to my ears. How I wish I could record them so they could lull me to sleep every night. Hehehe…". The shadow being growled softly, showing it enjoyed the touch of its creator/mistress very much.

Cosmina turned and walked out of the room, going to her mystical seeing artifact. She spoke, "I call upon thee, _All-Seeing Eye_. Show me the girl who shall bring me my prize.". The older woman had a pleased look on her face, believing that Sofia was in a panic as she tried to figure out how to get to her abode in just three days' time.

She got the surprise of her extended life as she saw Sofia having a cheerful look on her face! Her shock turned to bewilderment, as the mystic eye's vision expanded to show that she was flying… and with many more people by her side! She spoke in shock, "How-?! When-?! How is she doing this?! Why is she not worried?! And who are those beings there with her?!". The logical side of her mind told her that from the look of them, the ones flying around the princess in the air were not soldiers of any kind. They did not seem to have any kind of military training, but they had an aura of power around them that could not be denied.

The artifact heard the words of its owner and spoke, " _The princess was given help by the power of her amulet during the night, and has mapped out a plan that saves her from fright. The mortals with her are strong in heart and mind, for they too have had their share of binds. Most are the Legendary Princesses of old, though they have gained much after their stories were told. And they have a bond with one another that is truly a sight to behold._ ". The magical object also knew that there was much more to the heroes and heroines, but since his owner did not bring that up specifically, it did not speak of the OTHER kind of bond that each of the beings possessed.

Bonds with titans of might and ability from another universe.

Cosmina yelled out, "ARGH! This was not how I envisioned! I wanted her to be filled with panic, worry and… wait! Wait! That woman there… is she…?!". The sorceress had taken a good look at the entourage that was with Sofia, and her eyes locked on a mature woman that looked very familiar to her.

The _All-Seeing Eye_ spoke once more, " _The one you see is former ruler Queen Aurora, the very one that Maleficent cursed long ago but was rescued by both the Good Fairies and her husband King Philip long ago. The young ones beside her are her children, now the king and queen of their respective realms._ ". Upon hearing this information, Cosmina's eyes widened in surprise and shock at seeing the very one who had been cursed by her idol. Her whole body started to tremble, and the shadow minions who were there with their mistress started to edge away while whimpering. They had known of her temper for some time, and when it went bad… well, some of her creations found out the hard way before being wiped out of existence.

However, a look of sick joy was on her face as a malicious smile formed. The sorceress spoke, "Hehehe… hahahaha! Oh, this is perfect! Perfect! Not only will I have what I desire soon to extract my revenge, I get a bonus for killing the very being who was the very center of Maleficent's demise! And also her offspring too! Oh yes, this is excellent!".

She started to plan now to bring about the demise of not just Aurora & her children, but the others who were escorting Sofia. She felt that all of them had to go, to show Sofia the true power of fear and evil. She said to herself, "I cannot attack now with any of my shadow guard… they would become erased by the daylight. Hmmm…".

Her **Shadow Soldiers** were indeed strong, sneaky, crafty and also cunning. But their biggest weakness was light. Though she had enhanced them with some incantations over the years that they had a moderate resistance to most light sources, their biggest weakness still was the pure light from the sun. And they could be momentarily weakened or stunned by flash bursts of light.

After giving it some thought, a plan came into her. The sorceress of evil looked to the image and spoke, "I shall wait until nightfall. I believe they will tire soon, especially Sofia since she has been up since last night. And since they are near the woods… hehehe… my forces will strike from there! I believe 200 of my soldiers will be more than sufficient enough for the task.". One would think it was overkill to send that many against a small force, but Cosmina was not going to take any chances. And also she really wanted to put fear into the princess just for the heck of it.

So she waited…

* * *

~With Sofia and Co.~

While Cosmina was conspiring and waiting, Princess Sofia was flying over still with her new companions. She had gotten to know her new companions well, and also caught up with the Legendary Princesses with their lives. However, the brave little lady started to grow weary and tired. So when mid-morning started to set in, she lost altitude and started to descend down to the ground. The adults saw this and followed her down, Ariel asking, "Sofia, what's the matter?".

She answered, "Sorry… just tired and… hungry right now.".

Mama Odie spoke, "Well, shoot child! You've been up since late last night, and I bet all this mess with this Cosmina girl drained all of your energy! No wonder you're tired and hungry! You need to get something to eat and rest up!".

While most were in agreement with this, Vidia still wanted to voice her opinion. She flew to the elderly African-American woman and protested, "But, we still got a lot of ground to cover! And if we rest now, the pixie dust will be gone and we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot until me and the others can conjure up more dust!".

Malak went to the pixie and stated, "It'll be okay, little pixie. We already have covered a lot of ground since we left, and we are the adults here. Looking after little ones is our duty, and Sofia needs us. We will look after her until she has gained both strength and rest. We'll figure out something from there, okay?". Vidia did see the wisdom in the princess of Agrabah's words, and so decided to concede. It was not easy for her, considering how much pride she still valued in herself, but it was done.

Jasmine looked around and saw that they were in a very adequate spot. Nearby was a long river with fresh water flowing steadily, and not too far from them was a wooded area that had some bushes that sprouted up wild berries and other fruit. She looked to her companions and stated, "It seems that we're very fortunate. We have both food and water to nourish all of us.".

Aurora put in, "Me, Edgard and Dianne will go and get some berries from the woods. Come on everyone, let's go.". Her son and daughter nodded their heads, following their mother towards the bushes and trees that held the food.

Radelle said, "Leave the water gathering to me and Odie!". The two voodoo-users went to the river, kneeling by the water banks and scooping some mud up with their hands. The two called upon the light-magic they had within them, their hands glowing and turning the mud into a clay of sort. They started to mold said clay until they turned them into large bowls. When it was complete, they used said bowls to scoop up large amounts of fresh water to drink for all.

Belle and Snow White went to the woods as well to gather some soft leaves to make a makeshift bed for their friends. Sofia rested in the soft grass with Regina and Alice, the two ladies keeping her company while she rested. The princess was trying to stay awake until the food and drink came, but it was a little hard to fight against her tiredness.

She thought to herself as she saw everyone pitching in to help, 'It's so nice… to have… friends like… them…'. That is when she closed her eyes and rested for a bit until it was time to eat and drink, than she would officially go to bed.

* * *

~Nighttime~

Nighttime was setting in once more again, the moon slowly rising from the horizon while the sun finally sank to end its time in the sky. The stars blinked to life, appearing like diamonds in the velvet-black sky. That is when Sofia woke up from her slumber, yawning as she stretched her body and rubbed the dust from her eyes. "Yawn… that was a good nap.", she said to herself as she rose up from her makeshift bed of soft grass and leaves, with some flowers put here and there on the side thanks to Anna and Elsa.

She looked around to see that the group was also waking from their sleep, each and every one stretching and getting the kinks out of their bodies before becoming fully awake. Skyler commented, "Whoo boy! I haven't rested that peacefully like that for some time!". He often had to wake up early in the morning to go to work, so this was a first for him to wake up at night well-rested.

Rosetta flew over to the princess and asked, "How are you feeling, sweetie? Did you rest well?". Sofia answered that she was fine, and that she was back to full energy to resume the trek towards the mountains.

However, it was Fawn that cut the good mood short. The Animal-talented pixie spoke up seriously, "Everyone… I think we got us some un-natural company heading our way!".

The group heard some soft growling coming from the woods, and banded together to see on what it was that was approaching them. Elsa got her ice magic ready, her power billowing out from her hands and her feet. Everyone else stood firm, even though they had no weapons to speak. Sofia was protected by Cinderella and Magali, all wondering on what was coming.

Emerging from the darkness of the moods, illuminated by the moonlight that was coming down now… were Cosmina's **Shadow Soldiers**! The company gasped/winced at seeing the creations, seeing the wolf-like ones stalking on the ground while the bird-like ones were keeping to the trees in case their target/prey tried to do something smart. The wolf-headed minions howled loudly at cornering their targets, causing the group to knit together more as they were surrounded.

Azad commented, "I suspect more than a hundred are here! They have cut off our retreat on all sides!".

Tinkerbell added, "Our pixie dust is back up, but even if we took to the sky… we would either be pounced on or taken down by those bird monsters in the trees!".

Mama Odie put in, "Well, we got to think of something! Or else they are going to get rough with us fast!". Indeed, it seemed that there was limited options for the heroes and heroines. The shadow beings came closer, edging towards the group to get into the perfect position to pounce…

But that is when help from above came!

Before anything could happen, a powerful light from above struck down near the group! It came from one of the stars above! The bright white light caused the shadow beings to howl/screech in pain before retreating fast and furious from the searing beam! Though it was searing and deadly to them, it was not so for the forces of Good. Everyone was in awe at the pillar of light that came down, Sofia gently releasing herself from Cinderella and Mrs. LaBouff to see the sight more clearly. It lasted for a moment when the pillar of light ceased to be, and in its place was a man of sort.

But this was no ordinary man, for he was dressed up in what appeared to be Roman armor. He had on a silver helmet that sported silver plumage of sort, with a breastplate that was silver with gold lines marked on it. On his waist was a belt of gold, but it shone with a type of strength and power that was impressive. In his right hand was a double-edged sword, sharp and very well-made that would give even the most masterful of sword-smiths a run for their money! And in his left hand was a round shield that seemed to be made of silver as well, with a big golden cross on it. On his feet looked to be plan sandals that were well-kept and sturdy. His eyes were hazel, steeled and well-honed like a soldier who had seen many a battle. His skin was a light brown color… and behind him were great wings like that of an eagle, spread out fully for all to see! White with black tips.

Anna stepped forward and inquired, "Who… or what are you?".

The person spoke, his voice deep and strong like a mountain. He answered, "I AM JOSIAH, ONE OF THE CAPTAINS OF THE ANGELS FOR THE LORD.". Upon hearing that, the group gasped and all kneeled down. Sofia saw the others doing it, and so she kneeled as well. All of them knew that this single man was above the station in every way, so they showed respect to him. Josiah was an arch-angel, a warrior of the Heavens and not someone to take lightly at all.

He spoke once again, "RISE EVERYONE. I BRING YOU SOME NEWS FROM JESUS HIMSELF.". The company rose up, looking around a little to see that the shadow beings were hiding in the forest. Apparently, seeing the sight of the angel had them running for cover and taking shelter in the darkness.

The arch-angel turned his gaze to Sofia, kneeling down to see her face-to-face on her level. The princess was just in awe to see something that was truly something out of this world entirely. He smiled at her and spoke gently, "Princess Sofia, you have showed great courage, strength, wisdom and love in your mission to rescue your family and the kingdom you call home. And... the Lord is going to help you on your quest. He already has given you companions to help you, but more is needed.".

That is when Sofia realized that it truly wasn't just the amulet that was able to summon everyone… it was that of a truly Higher Power!

The soldier rose up back to full height, looking at the assortment of people before him. He spoke strongly once more, "THE LORD, MY GOD… JESUS CHRIST HIMSELF HAS GIVEN ME THE AUTHORITY TO BRING BACK THE ONES YOU HOLD DEAR! THOSE LIVING NOW… AND THOSE THAT HAVE PASSED ON, SHALL RETURN TO THIS PLACE TO AID YOU ALL!". He took his sword and lifted it to the heavens, the blade gleaming with an unworldly white light! He turned around, his back to the group, and seemed to slash the very air with it! He had just opened up a swirling blue portal, and all were holding their breath to see on what was coming out from it.

Coming up first from the rift between space/time/living/death was a familiar face that brought joy and awe to the faces of Belle and Mainard… it was Angurius! The mutated Ankylosaurs was back, but he was shrunk again like the first time he arrived in the Disney universe. Many of the looked on in awe at the spiked-shelled monster, Belle and Mainard going to Angurius and hugging him around the neck area. The _kaiju_ let out a low growl, showing he too was glad to see them. Apparently he recognized them by scent and feeling, even though both had aged a great deal since he last saw them.

Emerging next from the portal was Jet Jaguar, in his human-sized form! Aubert, Magali, Skyler, Mama Odie and Radelle gave a shout of happiness before going to the metal man. Jet Jaguar seemed to be surprised to be there, but in a pleasant way when he saw his old friends again.

Coming up next was King Caesar, the old but still strong divine guardian beast looking around to see where he was. When he saw Jasmine, Malak and Azad, he recognized their scent and waved his claw to them. The trio from Agrabah had smiles on their faces as they went to embrace their bonded _kaiju_.

Rapunzel looked to the warrior angel and inquired, "Is… Junior coming to? Will he be here?". Her tone, as well as her body language and that of the pixies that floated over her, showed hope. Hope that their bonded monster would return.

Alas, Josiah answered, "NO. YOUR BONDED IS STILL RECOVERING FROM HIS ORDEAL. HE IS IN NO SHAPE IN ANY WAY TO VENTURE ANYWHERE. HOWEVER… GOD HAS SEEN POTENTIAL IN ANOTHER, AND THUS HAS CHOSEN HER TO BE YOUR COMPANIONS FOR THIS MISSION.". Rapunzel was sad by the fact that Junior would not be able to come, but was now curious on who it was that now coming to take his place.

Emerging slowly from the portal was a massive, hulking being that took everyone's breath away. It slithered in with writhing, living Venus-Flytrap vines and with a bulk that seemed to be like thick vines that was protecting a large, orange-red core that was like a heart. It had the head of a huge crocodile, but with a maw and set of teeth on it that was menacing and terrifying! It looked to be a mixture of plant and animal, a fusion kind of creature! It stood at nearly thirteen feet in height, and it was something that Ariel and the others knew very well.

It was Biolantte, Godzilla's half-sister! Rapunzel and the pixies were just in complete awe and confusion on why this particular monster was chosen for them.

Sofia gazed upward to the sky for a moment… and saw that three familiar constellations were gone! She gasped, than looked to the portal to see something flying towards them. The shadow got clearer until they saw emerging from the rift opening was… Mothra, in her moth form! And on top of her were the Twin Fairies Moll and Lora! Snow White and Kathrin gasped in surprise and joy as the large moth was once again reunited with her universal bonded. Like Angurius and King Caesar, she too was also shrunk in size.

Coming next from the portal was another flier, one that Aurora, Edgard and Dianne recognized very much. With a loud screech, coming in and landing behind the trio was Rodan! He was in his Fire-form, meaning that he had the power he gave to Godzilla earlier.

Everyone was reunited with their Toho bonded monsters! Well… almost everyone. Sofia, Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Alice and Regina continued to look to the portal.

That is when they saw a shadowy silhouette emerged within the portal, a shape all knew quite well! The monsters turned to see the figure slowly approaching the exit way of the portal, and the **Shadow Soldiers** that looked on from the woods all seemed to tremble at what was emerging. The ladies were having their hands clutched to their hearts tightly in delight and hope, and that spark of light grew within them as they saw emerging from the portal… a dear friend.

Standing once again at ten feet tall, his face fierce and strong. Skin like that of an ancient tree rather than scales like a lizard, bipedal and with dorsal spines on his back that was an impressive sight to see. A long tail swinging lazily behind him, and claws on his hands set for battle. But the one thing that stood out were his eyes. No longer looking like that of a solar eclipse, wild and fierce, his eyes were a dark brown with a certain strength and dignity behind it along with a power that raged across the pupils like a lighting storm.

Coming into full view for all to see, back from Heaven to come to Earth to help his companions, roaring loudly in a unique sound that belonged to him alone… Godzilla, King of the Monsters was back in the Disney universe!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is the end of this chapter! I hope all of you are surprised on who will aid Rapunzel and the fairies. It was a tough choice either between Battra or Biolantte, but I believed that Godzilla's half-sister never got any chance in the spotlight since some people like Battra a lot more. So, I decided to have her join. Plus, it will be so that Mothra is not the only female of the _kaiju_ group.

So, it seems that God has been aiding Sofia in a way that is truly incredible! The monsters, both living and deceased, have returned to aid the Disney heroes and heroines! It seems that Cosmina may have erred in picking a fight, for it seems that reinforcements have arrived! Also, I named the angel after my nephew Josiah. He is born with Down Syndrome, but we as an entire family have been giving him all of the special love, attention and care that we give to all of the little ones in our family!

I didn't want to be like the awesome movie **Godzilla 2014** , where the monsters showed up late or didn't have enough screen time. So, I believed that it would be best to bring them in here now! Expect some action and heartfelt reunions to take place, and also for Sofia to experience what it is really like to know the legendary Toho monsters up close and personal! Also, I used Heisei Godzilla's form before he took in Fire Rodan's power. I just like his eyes the way they were before they changed to look so wild and ferocious.

Now, here are the questions for the chapter:

What would you like to say to any of the characters that the amulet brought to aid Sofia?

If the Good Fairies transformed you to look like any of the royal family to impersonate temporarily, which would it be? And why?

After the talk with Mama Odie, Radelle and Azad, what would you be thinking about the current situation?

What kind of choice words would you have for Cosmina after meeting her face-to-face?

What would you do after seeing the angel appear?

And finally… what would your thoughts or words be after seeing all of the monsters emerge from the portal, especially Godzilla?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I am back, and hopefully will continue to update frequently despite the Christmas season. I really love Christmas, and I hope you all have a blessed one & a Happy New Year when it comes!

Still been waiting for a response from Disney. It's been at least a few months or so since I sent out my fifth letter. Or was it my sixth…? I can't remember. Either way, just hope to get a positive and good response soon from them.

Now to answer some questions that you, the loyal reviewers have asked me. Here it goes:

To **Disney Lover** : I thank you for the kind words. I actually did see _Moana_ , which I fell in love with as well! A true Disney classic that I have been waiting for quite some time! In my view, it follows the true-school tradition of Disney that I love so much! Maybe I will think of squeezing her story into this… maybe, mind you. Along with _Elena of Avalor_ , once I see the series of course and find out how.

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thanks for the review. It is not overkill, trust me on that. Cosmina has been planning and working for years to get back at the Good Fairies in the worst possible way, and if Enchancia is decimated… it will have an impact on various kingdoms that are allied with it for years to come. Also, the bonded are there for a good reason. I just ask you to trust me in this, as I know what I am doing… well, 90 percent of the time anyway. Hehehe…

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you very much for the review. It will be awhile until my nieces and nephew can read my stories. Lily, Isabel and Josiah are just little ones at the moment so it will be some time before they can even know about my stories. I just hope that when they do, they like them.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : I believe that your two OC characters will have a part in here, like they did in my final novel. I just hope that I have your permission to use said characters. I do NOT want to steal anything, or impose on anyone without their permission first.

Before I officially get underway, I want everyone to take a look at my friend & fellow writer's story called _Godzilla through time_. It is a very special and unique Godzilla/Disney crossover that was written by my good friend **laze jovanov**. Believe me, the story is good enough to be a mini-series on DisneyXD or Disney Channel itself! Also his other story _Godzilla: A Frozen Bond_ which is another incredible Disney/Godzilla story!

One last thing to say. I really hope to do Disney and Toho justice to both sides, and also hope that you all see that I put all of the characters here for a very good reason. Which will be made clear soon enough. All I ask is for your trust and cooperation here. Thank you.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and the songs that will appear here in the story. If I do use a song by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Understanding of Bonds and Mysteries

Sofia was just awestruck as she beheld the King of the Monsters, Godzilla himself! She whispered softly to herself, "He is truly much more than any of the books told of him. Even the images myself and my family & friends saw those months ago just don't do him or the others justice.". The princess saw the massive saurian looking around as he was now once again flesh and blood, his eyes scanning the area until he saw his bonded and Sofia. The beast stalked towards them, the former & current queens as well as the princess looking directly into the face of the monster. However, instead of fear… Melody and those that connected with Godzilla long ago had tears in their eyes.

Tears of joy at seeing their friend alive again. They went over to touch his skin, wanting to make sure that this was all real. Once they felt the bumpy and warm texture of his skin, Ariel and the women were smiling brilliantly in way that was truly warming to the heart.

Josiah the arch-angel captain had a small smile on his face as he saw the reunion of the _kaiju_ with their bonded beings. Seeing that his assignment was complete, he was about to head back into Heaven when he felt a tug on his belt. He turned to see that Sofia was looking up at him. He peered down at the young lady and inquired, "Yes little one? What is it?".

The princess was hesitant at first, but she gathered her courage and asked, "Mr. Josiah, umm… thank you for doing all of this. But I just really want to know… why? I mean, why so many allies? I'm not complaining! No sir! It's just that…".

The warrior from Heaven smiled gently at Sofia, knowing very well that the mortals… no, the children of God were often confused on the Father's plans. He kneeled down to the little lady, causing her to pause in mid-speech as she looked into the gentle yet fierce face of Josiah. He spoke, "Little one, I cannot reveal the plans of the Lord. But know this, dear one. His plan for you in this endeavor shall be made clear, and more incredible than even you can fathom. All I can tell you is to stay strong, and keep both your heart & mind well-guarded.".

Sofia looked into the eyes of Josiah, very much perplexed still by his words but trusting them nevertheless. She simply nodded her head, and that was enough for the arch-angel. The warrior went back to both feet, and just faded out of existence. Like mist disappearing when the sun rose high in the sky, Josiah simply vanished without a trace.

The daughter of Miranda was again amazed on what just occurred, and couldn't help but mull over the words her winged friend said to her. However, it was set aside for the moment when she saw Ariel and company just hug Godzilla one by one. She smiled at the scene, and went over to them.

Godzilla was looking down at his companions, the ones that had helped him in a way some time ago. Elsa hugged the saurian and spoke, "Godzilla… oh, it's so good to see you again! It's good to have you back!". The Snow Queen was very ecstatic to have her saurian companion back, what occurred three months ago back at his world… it still haunted her. Seeing him melt and being one of the beings that had to cool him down… well, it would have taken a toll on her conscience had it not been for friends and family who supported her. Ariel and Melody were in the same boat with Elsa in that department. The green-skinned behemoth looked at his companions, growling softly and gently stroking Elsa's head with his claw. He remembered doing that often with his son when he was little… before the explosion on their home island that infused him with too much radioactive power.

Ariel added in, "I'm glad to have you back, our hero. We all are!". Godzilla had been called many things; Destroyer, Monster, Abomination, Mistake and more. But a Hero… well, that was very new to him. The King of the Monsters looked at his bonded, than his brown eyes looked to Sofia. The little lady looked up at the behemoth, the monster slowly stomping away from his female companions as he looked down to the princess.

Sofia smiled softly and stated, "H-Hi there, Godzilla. M-My name is Sofia the First. Pleased to meet you.". No one could blame the royal person to stutter like that, since the being before her was indeed fierce and strong. And though Sofia had seen large giants on her previous adventures, Godzilla was more intimidating than any of them.

The saurian looked into the purple eyes of the small human before him, his mind recalling a memory where he once saw his bonded Melody and Tracy like her long ago. He saw that her eyes were strong, yet had an innocence to them that was rare in his view. He also sniffed her slightly, her scent clean and good. Godzilla also felt her spirit, a kind of strength that was still growing and quite potent for one so small. The small human before him really did remind him of his bonded when he first came to this world.

The princess of Enchancia was wondering what Godzilla was doing, thinking that he was sizing her up. Judging her in a way. She held her breath… than Godzilla leaned down further and nudged his head to her body slightly. Alice, along with the others, smiled at this as the mature Englishwoman walked towards the duo. The traveler to Wonderland said, "I think he accepts you. Go on… show if you accept him.". Sofia was startled by both the statement, and what the behemoth was now doing.

She gulped a little, but gathered her courage as she slowly encircled her arms his head as best she could and hugged him! She felt the soft breath coming from his nostrils and mouth, but she didn't mind as she felt a bit more relived and at peace now that Godzilla seemed to accept her. After some moments, he slowly lifted his head up causing Sofia to break the hold. Once he was at his full height, he let out a roar that caused anyone nearby to wince a little. Sofia had to close her ears, wondering on why he did that.

Regina went to her and explained, "I believe that he has fully accepted you as a companion, a friend as it were. Heh, it seems you were found worthy, little princess.". Indeed, the daughter of Miranda was very pleased that she was found worthy to be a close ally to the King of the Monsters!

Rapunzel called out, "It's good that Sofia has befriended Godzilla but… can you tell me how I can bond with this _kaiju_?". The human company turned to see the golden long-haired beauty trying to see how she could befriend something that was even larger than Godzilla, and seemed to be both plant and animal.

The pixies flew around Biolantte, noticing that there was no increase or decrease in their pixie power. Tinkerbell thought, 'I suppose that is a good thing. I really do believe that only Junior could affect us like he did when we were near him. I sure hope he is doing okay…'. Fawn and Rosetta got a bit closer to the titan, the vines not trying to snap at them, and considering that they did resemble Venus Flytraps, that was really a good thing.

The Animal-talented fairy called out, "I'm getting some peculiar vibes from Biolantte! She feels like an animal, but not quite completely. She also feels a bit more like Godzilla.". Though the pixies had gone to the Toho realm with the others some months ago, and had read about the creature being near-immortal and a fusion of one of Godzilla's cells with a plant's cells, it was still something amazing to feel in reality.

Rosetta called out, "I believe you're right, Fawn. My own fairy senses tell me that she is a plant, but nothing I ever felt before. It's truly bizarre, yet amazing that an animal can also be a plant like this.". Zarina was also interested in Biolantte now, wondering if any of her leaf-like plates or vine parts could be used in any of her alchemy testing.

Biolantte looked at the human before her, using a strain of thought that once belonged to the female human spirit that used to be bound to her. When Erika Shiragami was freed from her being for good, some parts of her personality remained within her being. She did not get aggressive or angry often unless really provoked, and also had a profound love for the land and its people. And also, she was a good judge of character just like the daughter of her creator Genshiro Shiragami. Looking at the puzzled and confounded Rapunzel, Biolantte sensed that this woman was stronger than her physical form spoke of. That she was kind, intelligent, strong and also quite courageous.

The half-sister of Godzilla also sensed the small magical fairies flitting about her, and knew that they were not a threat in any way to her.

The behemoth growled softly at Rapunzel, than extended one of her living vines to her. The queen of Leylstad looked at the flytrap part of the vine, the rows of teeth closed but looking as if it could snap any part of her with ease. Steeling herself and taking a breath, she slowly reached out and stroked the head of the plant. Amazingly, she was surprised on how smooth and cool it felt. She thought, 'It feels so moist and smooth, not with any tiny hairs on it like some of the plant stems back home have.'. The flytrap part cooed softly, showing that it enjoyed the touch and Rapunzel started to stroke it like one would a pet.

All saw the interaction and Aubert commented, "I must say, that has got to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen!".

Skyler inquired, "Which one? The fact that our new friend is petting a living Venus flytrap like it was a pet? Or that the one she is petting is connected to something that looks like a cross between a plant & animal?". The LaBouff man chuckled and answered that it was to both.

A sudden howl/snarl combo came from all around them, the **Shadow Soldiers** regaining themselves and their courage when the arch-angel left the scene. The monsters and android looked to see on who made those noises, not the least bit startled upon seeing the black beasts coming out from the woods.

Godzilla slowly turned away from Sofia, his glare now on at full force! He automatically shifted into a battle stance, his spirit rising as the need to fight rose quickly and strongly! Sofia was startled to see her new friend just change into something that was eager to fight. Melody took her hand and guided her back to the group. The humans went behind the monsters as they got ready. The princess inquired, "What happened? It looked like Godzilla just… just… changed into something else now.".

A small feminine voice called out, "It is because of having to endure and go through so many fights when he was alive that Godzilla has developed an instant sixth sense in preparing for battle.". The company looked around, than to Snow White as the voice seemed to be coming from her hands. The former queen smiled as she held in her palms the Twin Fairies, Loll and Mora. Sofia went closer to see the tiny exotic women, who looked very beautiful and mysterious in her opinion. It was one thing to see them in a picture book, another to see them in the flesh.

Both looked to the Enchancia princess and spoke as one, "You must understand one thing about Godzilla, little one. He and his ancestors, the other Godzilla's that came before him… they have endured many attacks, both from other giant monsters & from humanity. It is because of those kinds of actions that Godzilla has developed a well-honed and almost-instant instinct to get ready for battle. His fellow _kaiju_ also have this instinct, but Godzilla has the best of it so far.". Sofia was very surprised to hear that, but heard a screech to see that the whole group was surrounded on all sides! In front of the humans was the bird-like shadow warriors, while the wolf-like beings were snarling at the monsters.

Anguirus roared loudly, showing he was to fight! Jet Jaguar did a 'come and get it' motion with his right hand while getting into a martial arts stance. Rodan flapped his wings, screeching loudly before going to the air fast! Mothra squeaked loudly as she flapped her wings, hovering over the others and also set to fight. King Caesar's ears perked upright, giving him the look of a furry bat as he got into a stance similar to Jet Jaguar. Biolantte let out a loud moan/roar as she too got ready to defend her new companion, her vines letting out the same kind of noise as they slithered around like snakes ready to strike.

Godzilla's eyes shone with blue light like thunderbolts, letting out a roar that shook the very air as he got himself ready to brawl!

* * *

~At the Carpathian Mountains~

Cosmina was just in complete shock at what she just witnessed through her _All-Seeing Eye_ artifact. She was using it to see what was going on as her creations went out to complete their duty in taking out Sofia's escorts, and was planning on taking in the wicked delight of seeing Sofia just crushed at seeing her companions being killed by her soldiers of shadow. However, things did not go as planned.

First, her eyes had gotten wide upon seeing the arrival of an arch-angel, and a Captain at that! She said to herself, "An arch-angel… here?! How can this be possible…?!". To one that used and worshipped the evil arts of magic and mysticism, an angel such as that meant bad news to the extreme. She had read about his kind, on how they slew great hordes of devils, demons and monsters with their might and power.

Of course, her shock increased exponentially at seeing Josiah open a portal with his sword… and coming out were creatures of such size, strength, and shape that blew away her mind! She stuttered in surprise and awe, "Wha-?! How-?! Why-?! What ARE those things?! They are like nothing I have ever seen before!".

Her conclusion, logical only to her, was that the _Amulet of Avalor_ was responsible for calling forth the arch-angel  & summoning the unique monsters. She hissed, "That is no ordinary girl! She must have gotten special training of some kind to summon a warrior angel and those creatures! Well, I will take care of that!".

The sorceress called to her minions through the magical object, " _Attention my loyal shadows! Your objective remains the same… kill everything! Shred them to pieces, and leave ONLY the Sofia girl alive!_ ". A loud howl/screech from her forces indicated that they have heard, and were planning to follow through with her orders.

Unlike most villains who opted to leave the scene and come back to just witness the outcome later on, Cosmina stayed to watch the action. Though she was confident that her forces of evil would prevail against these new beings, she wanted to see what the beasts were capable of.

* * *

~Back at the woods~

The wolf-like warriors howled loudly, responding to the command of their mistress as they all charged towards the _kaiju_! The bird-like minions screeched as they charged towards the humans, their talon-like claws and sharp beaks ready to tear them apart. So that meant that the forces of Good were going to deal with 100 enemies each! Elsa summoned up her icy gift and shouted to everyone, "Take these! Defend yourselves!". A ball of ice appeared in both her left and right hands, each orb the size of a baseball. She tossed them up, and the icy spheres seemed to have a life-force of their own. They zoomed towards Sofia and Azad first, circling over their hands before moving on to another member of the company.

Sofia found herself holding a small, circular shield made entirely of ice! The frozen water was the color white & blue, indicating that it was quite thick and could easily repel a sword attack easy. On the front was the insignia of Godzilla's head with his maw open in a roar, a little bit of Elsa's own personal touch to it. Azad was holding a scimitar, the curved blade of ice shimmering underneath the moonlight. The young man was Elsa's husband after all, and the two knew each other quite well. Especially when it came to combat, since the duo along with Anna and Kristoff, would often spar against one another to make sure their self-defense capabilities were honed and potent enough.

Malak & Jasmine were given each a staff that was long and slender, but extremely hard due to the thickness of the ice. The Sultana of Agrabah and her daughter were quite apt with the simple staff weapons.

Aubert and Skyler were given sabers, the slender kind of swords that were often used by guards in Elsa's kingdom. The two Americans looked at the impressive weapons, reminding them of the ones used during the Civil War days. Magali was given a shield of ice, but this one was different than the one that Sofia had. It was of an odd shape, actually in the shape of Anguirus's shell! And in the front were rows of sharp spines, meant to deter anyone that tried to attack her… and if they persisted, they would get the point quick enough.

Anna was given a pair of gauntlets, the ice surrounding her hands to give them extra punching power. The fiery sister of the Snow Queen was decent with some weapons, but her true potential lied in close-quarter combat such as punching and kicking. The ice-gauntlets would also freeze enemies if Anna held onto them long enough.

Rapunzel, Snow White, Kathrin, Alice and Regina were also given shields that were identical to Sofia's only larger. Snow White and her daughter's shields had the insignia of Mothra's face etched in them, a diagonal line drawn on the front with the _kaiju's_ caterpillar head shown on the top left with the moth's head on the lower right. The Twin Fairies used their bit of mystical power to float themselves into Snow White's black, slightly gray hair to keep safe.

Cinderella and Tracy were given ice rapiers, intricately detailed while being deadly at the same time. Even when under attack, Elsa always gave some artistic flair along with any of her creations. The two tested the weapons out with some light swings, very glad to see that they were light and that the ice was strong enough to pierce almost anything.

Aurora was given a shield, while Edgard was given a double-edged sword with Dianne getting a crossbow. The projectile weapon would shoot bolts of ice that would not only damage the target, but also freeze a part of it! It would take multiple shots to completely encase the foe in ice, and the crossbow's projectile count was limited at 30 shots before it would recharge itself after five minutes.

Belle was given a shield with Mainard getting ice gauntlets that were similar to Anna's, but the difference was that they were in the shape of claws like his father Léandre Célestin when he changes into Beast. The magical clasp that was given to them by the Enchantress Rosalie years ago when Godzilla and his friends first arrived to the Disney universe still worked. The ice claws would freeze anything it slashed through, which would be bad for any kind of living being.

Lastly, Ariel and Melody were given ice tridents! The former and current queen of Sennen had left their magical items back at their home, so they were very glad to receive something familiar. The two women tested out their icy gift, finding it to be well-balanced.

Mama Odie and Radelle didn't need Elsa's gifts, for they had light gifts of their own to utilize. The duo grabbed some branches that were used earlier to make Sofia's little natural bed, and concentrated. The light power within them, flowed forth, turning the small branches into golden baton sticks of sort that would really give the shadow minions of Cosmina quite the sting! It also increased the durability of the small weapons, to endure more than what they could take naturally.

The pixies knew that Elsa could not make such small weapons for them with her magic, but that was alright since they had something better. Tinkerbell and her companions had spent some time in Pixie Hollow, practicing on harnessing the power that laid deep within their bodies. After their ordeal in Japan in the Toho universe, the fairies really wanted to have more practice with their abilities and powers.

It was a good thing that Elsa was quick to form weapons for her friends & family to defend themselves, because the bird-like warriors attacked the moment they were upon them!

Sofia held her shield up in front of her, barely blocking one of the talon-claws of the humanoid shadow being as it swiped at her! She let out a yell of surprise and fright, being pushed back greatly by the attack. However, aid came to her quickly in the form of Alice and Regina who stood in front of her to block more attacks. The Spanish-born woman shouted out, "Bring it on, you birds! Let's see how good you are when taking on someone a little bigger!". Her friend Alice worked with her to block more attacks, becoming like a mini-wall as they defended themselves and Sofia from their deadly swiping and pecking attacks.

Azad and Elsa were doing fine with their opponents, working together in such a way that it almost looked like a dance! The Arabian man would quickly parry and counter any talon attacks from his foe, also evading their attacks by allowing his body to become like the wind. He would bend and lean at impressive angles to avoid the **Shadow Soldiers** attacks, using agility that was reminiscent to his father Aladdin back in his prime. Elsa would help out her husband by grabbing onto him and tossing him to another location fast, either with her own hand or with her icy gift. She used her power to either freeze an enemy solid with an ice beam, or grab them in mid-flight with her icy wind and toss them away hard from her position. The duo showed extraordinary teamwork and cooperation, making those that were versed in martial arts think that they were doing _capoeira_!

The agile man decided to go on the offensive this time, since he knew he could not dodge & counter forever. He brought down his scimitar blade down on the arm of a shadow minion after evading his thrust attack, and to his amazement… the entire arm was cut off cleanly! No blood or entrails to show, just a solid mass of shadow! The hawk-faced soldier screeched out loudly in pain before he dissolved in a flash of black sparkles! The arm he just dismembered did the same, as if it was never there. Azad shouted out, "Everyone! You can harm these creatures with a good enough hit! They are truly nothing more than solid shadows!".

Now that was good news for the forces of Light, bad news for the forces of Evil!

Elsa smirked upon hearing this, coming down with a large aerial stomp on one of the minions she just froze solid. The impact shattered the servant of Cosmina into tiny pieces, the ice cubes turning black for a moment before vanishing, indicating that it was gone.

Edgard and Dianne were moving together around their mother, the brother & sister duo getting back into the rhythm they used to have when they were children living together. Aurora would stand her ground to repel the attackers who swooped in fast to slash at her, but instead of merely pushing them back… she would quickly bash them in a direction of her choosing. The wife of Hadrian/Hazael would shoot with her icy bolts, not wasting a single shot as she froze either an arm or leg of the **Shadow Soldier** that would get close to her. Once the magical constructed beast was momentarily stunned by the shot, Edgard would come in to either slash it across the torso with his sword or stab right through it quick through a vital area.

Malak, Anna, Jasmine and Mainard were also showing some impressive teamwork. The Arabian beauties with the ice staves would deftly evade the attacks of the swooping attacks of the bird-like warriors, and going on the offensive, they would bat them to either Anna or Mainard. The duo would grab their foe with their gauntlets, the son of Belle either opting to slash right through the soldiers as they were sent towards him, or Elsa's sister to just deck them good with her fists of ice!

Mama Odie and Radelle were on a roll just like the others, using their light-powered baton sticks to excellent effect! The duo knew each other quite well, leaping and evading over their foes like a giant game of _Leap Frog_ before going on the offensive. Odie would hit any bird-faced foe in the stomach or vulnerable areas, than rattling away on their heads like a drummer would do to their drums at a concert! It was a comedic sight to see, before she would slash right through their torsos with her weapons. Radelle send flashes of golden light that seriously stunned the enemies good, almost paralyzing them from the flash. It was then that she would finish them off with a good whack to the head!

Though blind now, Odie showed she had the qualifications to really hang with the big girls in a fight!

Radelle told her apprentice, "These guys may not be on _Shadow Specter's_ level, but they sure do come close!". Mama Odie agreed with her on that. While they were not very aggressive like the shadow monsters back in their neck of the woods, these soldiers were at least intelligent and more well-constructed.

Magali, Aubert and Skyler were also working together. Since they had been friends since childhood all the way to this day, they knew what to do together as well concerning their opponents. Magali was fighting aggressively, slamming her spiked shield into her foes causing them to either shatter out of existence or stunning them long enough for either her intended Aubert or her friend Skyler to finish them off. Aubert was very apt with a saber blade, slicing through the hordes of enemies that rushed towards him. He had some practice with weapons in his teenage years with his folks, both with blades and various guns. Mr. Truman was showing his skills with the blade, as he often had to use various tools and items he found about in his early days to defend himself against those that tried to get really rough with him.

Melody and Ariel were doing alright with their foes, skillfully dodging their attacks with grace and poise. In fact, one would think they were aerial mermaids on how they smooth and swift their movements were. Of course, with grace & agility was power & might! The tridents were able to fire icy blasts of energy, similar to how the King Triton's trident shot out bolts of pure magical energy. With each shot, they froze a limb of the screeching humanoid shadow birds that would incapacitate them before ending their existence with a stab through the upper body! They matched each other like Elsa & Azad did with one another, showing that the mother/daughter teamwork was a sight to behold!

While Sofia along with those that only shields defended themselves from the onslaught, the adults forming a protective circle with the little princess in the middle of the group, the pixies flew in to help them out! Iridessa exclaimed, "Okay everyone! Time to shed some light on the subject! Silvermist, try to make some ice mirrors for me! Everyone, do what you can while we set up!". Her companions nodded and flew off to help their old & new friends. Silvermist flew to the river nearby, gathering up the water in orbs that were the size of basketballs.

Vidia and Zarina came in fast, the Fast-Flying talented beauty catching one of the bird-faced minions into a miniature whirlwind that caught the evil magical constructed beings by surprise. She just them tight together, the fools trying to force their way out but it was of little use. Zarina flew up fast into the mini-twister via the calm center up above, her pirate cutlass in hand as she looked to see the shadow beast swirling around wildly around her. The former pirate fairy smirked and stated, "Okay now… time to REALLY cut loose!". Using some seriously impressive mental math and projections, she launched herself into the fray and started to use the twister's speed to her advantage!

She used her small cutlass to slice into the soldiers, who screeched in pain and tried to swipe at the small fairy. But it was easier said than done, especially when Zarina was zipping about faster than any known insect alive all in part to Vidia's twister increasing her speed! Like a metal hummingbird, she sliced and slashed through the shadows in no time! She did enough damage that they exploded on their own into black sparkles before vanishing completely. Once they were gone, Vidia used her power to stop the twister. She went over to Zarina who was smirking widely, and mimicked her actions. They high-fived each other, each congratulating the other on an impressive job well done.

Fawn, Rosetta and Tinkerbell were working together impressively as well. Fawn had used her newfound skills in creating aura animal constructions like she did back in Japan to great effect. She called up the power of the mighty Eurasian Brown bear, another alpha predator that even wolves would think twice to attack. She lumbered forward within the brown magical construct, the beast roaring in fury and swiping away four of the black-hearted birds! She knocked them over like bowling pins, though some disintegrated into black particles upon impact. The ones that were stunned, Tinkerbell finished them off by becoming a living red fireball!

She focused on her rage that had built up upon seeing her friends being attacked in such a manner. However, instead of being lost in a sea of anger, she had managed to focus and channel her power & emotion in a way that it was now an asset rather than liability to either herself or her companions. She yelled out, "Time to see if you bullies can take my kind of heat!". Tink ran right through the soldiers like a very hot knife through lukewarm butter! The birds let out final screeched before exploding into black sparkles. The small partner of Peter Pan smirked at seeing the enemies being defeated, and continue the onslaught.

Rosetta helped her out by using her power to call up the roots of plants from the forest. The trees aided her by extending their roots, which ran deep and long underground, to emerge up and trip up/entangle/grab the shadow minions! The normally calm and refined lady pixie had a wicked looking smirk on her face as she was in battle, which actually made her look more alluring to men who loved women that were into fights. She stated, "Okay boys… let's see how you like it when a tree hugs you back!". One set of roots grabbed two in its embrace like snakes, and squeezed them hard until they vanished into black dust.

Silvermist called out, "Ready! Here we go!". By her side were many orbs of water, which started to transform into mirrors of ice! The Water-talented fairy flew up with her creations, and used her ability to position the ice orbs around Iridessa. It was similar to the shape of an atom molecule, with the Light-talented beauty in the middle of it with the ice orbs around her.

Iridessa smirked and exclaimed, "Okay now… here we go! _Lunar Illumination_!". She called forth the light from the moon, which were absorbed into her body and amplified greatly! A white aura enveloped around the dark-skinned fairy, and she shot out the light through the orbs! The reflection and refraction from the ice orbs increased the brilliance of the lunar light, and shot forth beams of pure moonbeams at her foes! Whatever they hit, the shadow beast were eliminated on sight! Iridessa didn't shoot wildly, she shot quickly  & effectively, which would impress any kind of sharpshooter in the Old West of the United States of America.

Sofia was very much impressed on what she saw before her eyes, the legendary princesses along with their companions or significant others just cleaning house and taking names! She was so enraptured by the fighting and display of strength, power, skill and agility… that she did not see that one of the **Shadow Soldiers** was focused entirely on her from afar. The sneaky minion of Cosmina was biding his time, waiting for the chance to pounce and take his prey. Not kill her, but just capture her and maybe use her as a kind of bargaining chip.

When it saw the ring of shield-clad ladies part slightly once it saw the numbers of its comrades dwindle significantly… it attacked!

Princess Sofia soon felt something was not right, a sixth sense that was buried deep within her being telling her that something bad was about to happen. She turned around just in time, gasping as she saw a lone **Shadow Soldier** streaking towards her! The hawk-faced humanoid being screeched with its talon-claws stretched out, ready to snatch her! Sofia quickly reacted, her own body moving on its own accord thanks to instincts of self-preservation.

She let out a loud scream, "AAAAAHHHHH!". The others turned, but were surprised to see on what happened next. Sofia swung her ice shield with all of her might, the timing just right so that she smashed the face of the bird hard with the front part of her weapon! The fool had been flying very fast, so when it collided with a hard object head-first… it would do significant damage, and the enemy soon disappeared in a flash of black dust!

Sofia opened her eyes slowly to see if the scary fiend was still there, but saw that it was no more. She had just defeated her very first enemy in battle!

Alice went to the little one and inquired, "Dear, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?". Ariel and Melody finished up the last of the 100 minions, and all went to the princess.

Sofia answered shakily, "I'm alright… just a little startled from that bird thing that almost got me.". Indeed, the sudden action and reaction on what occurred had given the brave little lady a bit of a fright. Everyone was very glad, and proud, that Sofia had been able to defend herself as well as defeat the servant of Cosmina.

A sudden familiar roar came from afar, and the company turned to see the sight of Godzilla and his allies fighting against the wolf-headed **Shadow Soldiers**! It was a sight that would forever be burned in the minds of them all, especially Princess Sofia.

* * *

~With Godzilla and Co.~

While the humans and pixies dealt with the bird warriors, the _kaiju_ tangled with the ebony humanoid wolves! Godzilla and his allies from another universe would show these 100 upstarts what a REAL monster could do! The wolf-headed forces of Cosmina howled as they barreled towards the beasts and android.

Anguirus saw several of the shadowy fools going in for low strike attacks, believing that his underbelly and sides were a weak spot that could be exploited. While it would be clever against most armored animals… Anguirus was the exception! He rose up on his hind legs, surprising both the humanoid wolves and their mistress who was watching everything as they believed that the spiked turtle-like monster could not do such a thing! Anguirus roared loudly before smacking away three of his opponents away with his front claws, then caught one in his mouth and crunched down hard! The minions dissolved in a burst of black dust, showing that Godzilla's best friend had more than just his spiked carapace.

The spiked-shelled warrior roared loudly before launching himself backwards, surprising three of the wolves who yelped in pain at being slammed full force from the attack! They quickly turned into black dust, and Anguirus let loose a roar of victory before glaring at the remaining opponents.

Rodan took to the air, making a strange noise as he soared in the open skies. The wolves howled, making leaps that really surpassed most human capabilities. However, the fiery pteranodon displayed some amazing maneuvering as he avoided the leaping slash and bite attacks of his foes. He was not known as the _Master of the Skies_ for nothing back in his home universe! Three of the ebony minions who were gazing at the mighty flier opened their mouths, powering up a black light of energy that was known as the _Ebony Eraser_!

Back at the lair, Cosmina was smirking. It was a secret technique that she put into each of her shadowy creations, an ultimate weapon to use upon any kind of fortification such as castles that had defenses that were formidable.

Three fired their projectile beams at Rodan, each beam looking like it could punch a hole through solid stone! Rodan let out a screech before evading the beams, and did a very acrobatic U-turn. He was now flying straight towards the growling wolves that dared fire upon him! The bonded of Aurora, Edgard & Dianne started to gather energy and the horns on his head crest flashed a light purple color… before he opened his beak to unleash his own projectile, the _Uranium Heat Beam_!

The wolves were dumbfounded as they saw the purple heat beam streak towards them, than howled before they were struck by it! The dissolved instantly upon impact, miniature explosions occurring where Rodan's beam had struck. The pteranodon screeched in victory, diving down still towards two more ebony beasts! He flew in low and slashed with his wings, cutting them in half as the beings howled before dissolving into nothingness.

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar and King Caesar were doing well on their own with their foes. While both were users of martial arts, there was a significant difference. The divine beast of Okinawa was more feral & wild, using leaping slash attacks and aerial techniques on his opponents. King Caesar leapt and caught one of the wolves in mid-air, grabbing it and slamming it down full-force on its face! The beast whimpered before dissolving into bits of shadow, the furry brown monster getting up quickly to engage with another **Shadow Soldier**. This particular one howled, calling out three other comrades to his side. The four enemies charged at King Caesar, who merely growled and stood his ground.

When one of the humanoid wolves got close enough, the _kaiju_ grabbed one of its arms in a judo-like throw, using the fool's own momentum to slam hard into his fellow shadow beasts! The group yelped in pain at being hit and scattered, but King Caesar was not done yet. After executing the quick counter maneuver, he tossed the one he caught to its colleagues to be in one big pile… than he leapt up high in the air, coming down on them all in an incredible pounce attack that smashed the four to black dust! As King Caesar was rising back up, his dog ears twitched as he heard  & sensed a fast incoming wolf. He jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse kick that got the ebony beast completely by surprise, nailing it in the head hard and sending it back to the ground. It was not enough to dissolve it, but just enough to do some damage.

Jet Jaguar was more methodical, patient and precise in his actions. He countered a slash attack by knocking the claw away at the right moment with a casual backhand, than punching quickly in the stomach of his opponent which caused it to yelp in pain. He then grabbed it, and swung him around fast! They both looked like a child's top toy as it spun around, until the mechanical marvel released him and flung the shadowy minion at his comrades. Once he settled down, he felt his sensors tell him that a rather large wolf-beast was prepared to attack from the back. He said to himself, "Your pack does have strategy… but it's not enough against us!".

He turned and ducked underneath a claw swipe that would have taken off a normal human's head easily, than did an upward _Bicycle Kick_ that struck the muscle-bound minion in the chest multiple times before Jet flipped backwards and came in with a twisting _Mongoose Strike_ attack! He took a step back, did a twist of sort with his hands held straight like a spear. He jabbed deep within the chest area of his foe, who howled before dissolving into black dust. Jet nodded his head, then turned to face more enemies.

Mothra was evading the claw and swiping attacks of her enemies as they tried to leap at her with their impressive jumping power. The ancient guardian of Earth back in the Toho universe used her delicate-looking wings to bat to the ground those that got a little too close to her, showing to all that her appendages were more than just for show & that they were stronger than they looked. Several wolves unleashed their _Ebony Eraser_ beams at her, hoping to bring the moth down. Mothra countered this by firing her own projectile which was her _Antennae Beam_! The pink ultrasonic column of light and energy struck the beams, the single one actually overpowering the many!

The wolf-human hybrids snarled at Mothra, who squeaked before flying over them. That is when she unleashed her _Poison Powder_ , golden scales like dust falling on the group. The shadow minions howled and yelped in pain from the attack as they were paralyzed, which was a bit surprising to some. In nature, Mothra was divine as she was blessed by Mother Earth herself in the Toho realm. So every part of her was made of a special kind of goodness that evil did not like at all, so it did actual damage to the ebony beasts instead of merely paralyzing them. As several of her enemies were vulnerable, she flapped her wings hard and sent powerful gusts of wind at the hybrids. They were soon rolling around the ground like tumbleweeds… until they were caught in the Venus flytrap jaws of vines that belonged to Biolantte!

The half-sister of Godzilla was roaring loudly as she was battling against the evil threat. She had been using her vines to ensnare and entrap her foes, the vines either snapping the shadowy servants of Cosmina in half with their maws… or spraying them with her _Acid Sap_ that shot from the mouths of the living vines! The sap was gooey and sticky, not enough like tree sap but enough so that it would stick to whatever it was sprayed on. Of course, the liquid itself was like acid and could eat away through almost anything. Those that got hit by the spray dissolved instantly, the same for those that got snapped by the vines or crushed underneath Biolantte's massive bulk.

The wolves did try for physical assaults, leaping at the half-plant/half-animal _kaiju_ … only to be repelled back like they had hit a trampoline! Biolantte's form was well-suited to bounce back physical attacks, the material that made her body were exactly like vines that gave way to physical techniques but sprang back in place. It what was used to protect her core, her very beating heart that was seen yet protected by these vines.

Biolantte was also slow-moving, but that did not mean she was victim to speedy foes. While her body was slow… not so her head! When one of the **Shadow Soldiers** tried to be clever and leap towards her head to attack, planning on swiftly fleeing before she could retaliate… he found himself quickly snapped in half by the fast opening jaws of Biolantte! Just because that something had slow land speed, didn't necessarily mean that their reaction speed were the same.

While Mothra and Biolantte worked together to bring down their opponents… Godzilla was cleaning house on his own!

The King of the Monsters was swarmed all over by Cosmina's forces who saw him as the biggest threat. The saurian used claw swipes, bite attacks, and using his body weight to send the foolish wolf hybrids that dared to attack him into oblivion! Godzilla was going to show these fools that he was the apex predator anywhere. One of the minions leapt onto his back and bit into his dorsal spine, making the monster shake with fury and light up his spines as he was about to unleash his _Radiation Death Breath_ attack! The wolf who bit into the dorsal spine got a real shock to the system as he was bathed from every molecule in his body with intense radioactive energy. Of course, it barely let out a yelp before exploding out of existence.

Godzilla unleashed his most potent and infamous attack on the horde of hybrid beasts, many falling to his beam of destruction! The column of energy tore into the land too, sending up trenches of deep earth all over where it struck. The hybrids wanted to retreat, but they had the orders of their mistress/creator and would follow it to the letter… even if it meant their end. Godzilla saw the wolves saws go glazed over with pure wild abandonment now, the horde charging full tilt at him with no kind of strategy anymore. No tactics or ploys… just a full-head long frontal attack!

The saurian snarled and charged up his power, his body flashing in white colors like he was about to explode. But it was not… he was charging up his 2nd ultimate technique, the _Nuclear Pulse Blast_! The last remaining forces of Cosmina charged headlong, ignoring the instincts of the wolf inside them that something was seriously wrong. When the group leapt up high to all try a combined pounce attack on the King of the Monsters… Godzilla roared loudly and unleashed his technique! Every pore within his body let loose a short but very strong pulse of nuclear energy! It spread out in a dome-like shockwave, and all that got caught in it were reduced to ashes!

The final group of enemies was extinguished. The forces of Good had won! Godzilla and his fellow monsters let out mighty roars of victory, Jet Jaguar shouting out instead as the android was very glad that the battle was over.

Sofia and her friends were just in awe at what they just witnessed, and the little princess's mind was racing. She said to herself softly, "It's one thing to see something from a picture book or from viewing screen like the Good Fairies do… but something else to see it for real!". She was in awe of the power and ability each monster possessed, but more so with Godzilla. The saurian turned to look at her, and instead of fear… the royal one of Enchancia smiled and started to run over to him.

The other bonded of the monsters cheered loudly and rushed to meet them as well. Score one for the forces of Good!

* * *

~At Cosmina's quarters~

The sorceress was trembling as she watched her enemies celebrating, anger and fury flowing through every cell in her body. She deactivated the _All-Seeing Eye_ , took a few steps away from it… and let loose with a scream of rage and indignation! Her magical power fluctuated with her emotions, tendrils of black and velvet flowing from all around her body and lashing out at whatever was closest! Three unfortunate shadow servants of hers was wiped from existence was a tendril of power whipped clean through them. Cosmina kept this up for a few minutes, her disappointment and frustration echoing throughout the entire cavern complex.

She managed to get a hold of her emotions, doing some breathing techniques she learned from a book. Once she had managed to get herself back in order, she hissed, "What ARE those creatures?! How do they have such power and ability?! I miscalculated their strength… but not anymore! I will try to get any info out of these… beings with my magical artifacts. But for now… I MUST interrogate those royal fools I've locked up! One of them must have taught that Sofia girl much about the amulet!".

She stalked off towards the dungeons, very much intent on getting some answers.

Deep within the mountains, King Roland and his family were in the cold, rocky dungeon cells. The family was spaced apart on four levels; the king was on the top, Queen Miranda on the second level, Prince James on the third and Princess Amber on the very bottom. All were in cells that had stalagmites that substituted for iron bars, but that didn't mean that they were weak. The royal family tried to either squeeze through the rock formations, or to break through them with strength. Alas, the stalagmites were strong and would not give an inch. Each cell was guarded by two eagle-faced **Shadow Soldiers** who stood at attention.

Amber was now on the ground, tired from trying to squeeze through the stone bars as well as exhausted on the events that just occurred. She muttered to herself, "Just great… I've been kidnapped by a crazy sorceress, still in my nightgown that is now torn and dirty from being in such arrangements, and I'm separated from Daddy, Mommy and James. Sniff… I really want to go home…". She was starting to cry, and who could blame her? She had gone through a nightmare, and from the looks of it, it was not going to end anytime soon. A lone tear streaked down her face, carving a clear trail through the dirt that had accumulated due to her struggling to get out.

However, she heard footsteps that were coming towards her. She rose up slowly, not wanting her jailer to see her in such a state. That would show weakness, and at this particular moment, showing such a thing to an evil one was not acceptable. Amber wiped away the tear, and just in time to see the face of Cosmina coming out of the darkness. The guards saluted her, and tapped the ground with the pole of their earthen axe handles. Those that served the sorceress personally like this were given weapons. After the pole end tapped the ground three times, the stalagmites slowly parted like jaws. The sorceress said nothing to her creations and stepped forward, Amber taking a step back just to be safe.

The beautiful but cold magic-user looked directly into the eyes of her captive and spoke softly, "Little princess… what do you know about the _Amulet of Avalor_?".

* * *

~Back at the forest~

Sofia was hugging Godzilla's right leg, very much glad to see the bad guys gone. She exclaimed, "Wow! That was amazing Godzilla! You and the others were great!". The saurian looked down at the small human, and memories started to come through his mind. He remembered in how his son Little Godzilla used to hug his leg like this back on Birth Island. Seeing Sofia now almost reminded him of his now-grown up offspring, and he lowered his clawed hand to gently pat the head of the princess of Enchancia. Ariel and the other bonded of the King of the Monsters were mildly surprised, but in a good way as they saw Godzilla do that to Sofia who really enjoyed it.

Snow White handed the Twin Fairies back over to Mothra, the tiny women floating back and asserting themselves on their charge's head. Kathrin and her mother stroked the head of the mighty moth, who squeaked in delight. Even Rapunzel was warming up to Biolantte as she stroked the head of one of her vine plants, though it would still take some time to truly become one with her new companion. The pixies, Mama Odie and Radelle started to fix the place up a little with their talents and magic, so not to arouse any kind of suspicion least someone come this way to see a battleground where a peaceful clearing once was.

Jasmine stood by King Caesar and inquired, "So, any thoughts on the situation?". Azad spoke that they now know that Cosmina was really watching them, and had a formidable force on her. The attack confirmed it, and most likely that she would send more forces after them. He commented that someone like her hated to be upstaged in such a way, and he was not that far off.

Tinkerbell put in, "Well, I think we cannot fly than the rest of the way. If she has more of those… things out there, who knows if she could get us in an aerial ambush.". She had a point there, as most of the group did not know how to really fight in the air like the pixies could. And also, they would gather attention if some folks who lived nearby saw them just flying with monsters below them.

Anna asked, "So, what's the plan? What do we do now?".

Radelle used her senses, enhancing and extending them to a really impressive degree. After a few moments, she recalled back her ability and opened her eyes to see everyone. She spoke, "Well, I think I spotted a village nearby that is about five or so miles away from here. If we move now, we could probably get there by sunrise. Maybe they can help us with this Cosmina lady.".

The others believed that it was a good plan for now, to find some kind of civilization that could help them out. Regina brought up, "What about Godzilla and the others? I doubt that some of the villagers would be glad to see beings that look REALLY out of this world.". Aurora answered that they would most likely have to stick to the woods for now, to keep out of sight.

Dianne put in, "Also if we go to this village, maybe we can sneak some of the monsters some food? Remember how we did it last time with Melody long time ago when we first met them?". Said queen was now blushing in embarrassment while her mother gave her a little smirk.

Sofia thought of something and stated, "Wait! Where is the village Miss Radelle?".

The teacher of Mama Odie answered, "First of all, just call me Radelle dear child. Hehehe… and to answer your question, the village lies westward still towards the mountains. Why?".

The brunette beauty answered, "That is the village of Razorwood! It's a small community that lives a fair distance from my home, close to the border actually! I learned of it when my dad was teaching me and my siblings all about Enchancia and who lived under him. This place is small and not visited much due to the distance, but I did hear that it is peaceful and loyal to my father. And also they have two magic-users there! They might help us out!".

Cinderella said, "Well, it looks like we have a destination and a plan! So, it seems we're walking from this point on.". The company nodded, their bonded mimicking them. Edgard and Dianne coaxed their mother to ride on Fire Rodan, the pteranodon soon taking to the skies with former queen Aurora on his back. Snow White was also convinced to ride on Mothra's back by Kathrin, who wanted to be by her husband's side. Jet Jaguar remained in his regular human-form size to walk and converse with his old friends, to catch up on what he had missed for some time.

Anguirus allowed Belle to ride on his neck, the unprotected part of his body as Mainard wanted to spend some close time with his wife Tracy. King Caesar walked with Jasmine and her children, the divine beast also wanting to be on guard in case something happened to the royal ones. Biolantte figured out a way for her new friend to bond with her… and used a tentacle to lift Rapunzel up and onto her large crocodilian-like head! Tinkerbell and her friends giggled at the surprised sound their human friend made at being lifted up so suddenly, but she didn't complain as something like this was VERY rare and an honor to boot.

Sofia was about to walk when Godzilla lifted her up by her dress and actually put her on his right shoulder! She was startled, but soon smiled at the _kaiju_ who merely nodded. Godzilla had seen Sofia destroy one of the foes as he was dealing with his own number of enemies, and he was impressed at the bravery and strength she displayed. In short, her actions had earned him his respect.

The brave little lady called out, "Okay everyone… onward! We still got my family to save, and a kingdom to save as well!". Godzilla let out a sharp roar before stalking out to the west, following Sofia's directions as the other monsters followed.

The journey was on once again!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the night! I hope you all liked this! It wasn't easy to do since there are truly so many characters, but I did my best.

So it seems that Cosmina had vastly underestimated Godzilla and the forces of Good, but she will not next time around. Round 1 goes to Sofia and Co., but next round… well, just wait and see! The princess still has a lot to learn, and the legendary ones are going to be the teachers! It'll be very good, that I assure you!

Next chapter, Sofia and her friends arrive at the village at dawn. And the royal family also starts to learn about the _Amulet of Avalor_ … and Amber gets to have flashbacks on what occurred some time ago that involved Princess Ivy. And finally… the Toho _kaiju_ get back into the swing of things once more in the Disney universe!

Now for the questions:

After what Josiah the arch-angel spoke of to Sofia, what would your thoughts be on there being a much grander plan in store for her?

What kind of weapon would you have Elsa make for you, and who would you team up with in the fight?

What words would you give to Sofia on defeating the last bird-faced **Shadow Soldier**?

What kind of words would you say to Cosmina after she saw her forces just get eliminated in such a way?

What kind of advice would you give to Amber when Cosmina came in?

And finally… what would your thoughts or words be upon seeing Godzilla stroking Sofia's head like a parent would a child?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that you are all prepared and set for Christmas when it comes! It is my most fave time of year, and I really hope that each and every one of you has a blessed Christmas and a wonderful New Year when it comes! I also want to thank God and Jesus Christ for once again helping me in making this mini-novel possible. All credit and glory go to Him!

I want to say thank you as well to any and all who have read and reviewed my story! I'm still learning a great deal though on how to be a better writer, so I will do my best to become better with each chapter regarding characters, plots, places, and much more. I can only ask the Lord to help me improve as I continue on with this mini-novel. I just remember that this is taking place in December… in winter! So I got to account for conditions places are in while in the season. I should have thought of that last chapter… I will remember this now.

Now here are some reviewers I would like to thank very much!

To **Darkness Rissing** : I really appreciate any and all honest comments, critiques and constructive criticism. In fact, it was your words that made me see another issue to deal with that I believe will make this story more in tune with Disney. I would not have even known about it had you not brought it up in the reviews! So again, a big hand to you for helping me out with this chapter! Come on everyone, give my friend here some props!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you once again for your kind words in the review! As for Cosmina going to interrogate the royal prisoners the true-school way instead of using her mystic items… well, some things are better than using the easy way. Besides, sue only uses the artifact to get knowledge on really important stuff that one cannot find anywhere else. Also, I believe I will let the _kaiju_ gain voices like they did in my **Burning Finale** trilogy. Jet Jaguar already has a voice, as seen in **Divide and Unite** , the second novel of my series. It is Travis Willingham, the one who does the voice of Col. Roy Mustang from the anime series _Full Metal Alchemist_.

And finally to **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for granting me permission to use your OC creations! I promise to put them to good use, and also with some background stories and such of their own in my story. Hopefully they will be worthy in your view. Also… heh, they will be given Scenario #1 as you have put in your review! So no worries! And another grateful thank you for letting me know their names.

Sadly, it seems I only gained about five new reviews. Oh well… I hope to get more in the future!

I do not own Godzilla, or any of the characters and/or monsters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC's, except for Solta Runzi & Magric Korastor who belong to Lord Destryuk. And most of the songs that will be used here. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Learning and Remembering

It was the middle of the night, and most living things would be asleep at this time. The only ones that would be out would be nocturnal animals such as owls, wolves and the like. However, loud crunching that came from the mixture of fallen leaves and snow echoed all over the land. The night was clear and crisp, the moon nearly full as it illuminated its glow upon the land. The ones that were making the sounds was Godzilla and his assortment of _kaiju_ allies, pushing their way through the thick forest as they continued westward on their way to Razorwood. Sofia was still perched on Godzilla's shoulder, looking at the land that was alit by soft moon glow and had an air of both serenity and mystery. Of course, she was not afraid since she was with the King of the Monsters.

Also, she was quite warm. She had bundled up in her purple winter wear outfit before going to the Royal Prep school to find the Headmistresses, and was comfortable in it. However, the nights did get awfully cold fast and not even her clothes helped much in keeping out the stinging icy wind and low temperatures. However, that was not the case now as Godzilla's body heat was making sure that the plucky & brave princess was very much warm.

Sofia was looking at the party around and behind her, seeing that her human friends were staying close to their bonded monsters to keep warm. Snow White was kept warm even in the air due to Mothra's fine fur, and that the Twin Fairies riding with her applying a subtle but strong warming magic around her body. Aurora was also pretty toast upon Fire Rodan, whose body heat was very much welcome to the former queen due to the power that was coursing through the pteranodon. However, she did see that Biolantte was a bit lagging behind the others. Not enough that was very far behind, but that her movements seemed a bit sluggish and slow.

Sofia looked down to Tracy and asked, "What is wrong with Biolantte? Is there something wrong with her?".

The daughter of Cinderella looked behind her to see the massive hybrid plant-animal monster and answered, "I think she's a bit slow due to the cold, Princess. She is part plant, and I believe that particular part is not fond of cold weather.". Sofia had to admit that it did make sense. She had heard up on Biolantte back in Enchancia, along with many of her friends who really had taken a liking to the other-universal monsters like she did. The behemoth was indeed part plant, a rose to be more precise. And most roses did not survive in cold weather or environments that did not have the right kind of conditions. She believed that it was Godzilla's part that also made up Biolantte that was keeping her warm and thriving in weather like this for the moment.

The brave little lady also saw that Rapunzel was shivering slightly, indicating that she too was getting the chills despite having her fairy friends surrounding her to try and keep warm. She looked down to her new companion and asked, "Excuse me Godzilla, but how about we let someone else take the lead while we go to your sister to help her and Rapunzel?".

The saurian looked to his new bonded, understanding her words and turning his head to see his half-sister lagging behind slightly. Seeing the sight of Biolantte made him narrow his eyes, snorting loudly before turning his head to keep pressing on. Sofia was now confused on her friend's action, wondering on what was up.

Melody saw this and put in, "I think Godzilla still has a bit of a history with his sister, Sofia.". She asked why, and that is when Ariel came in.

The former mermaid answered, "We read up on Biolantte's origins back in the universe where they came from, and it seems that she and Godzilla are similar yet very different. Godzilla was made on a place called Lagos Island long ago, when he was just a regular dinosaur called a Godzillasaurus. He was soon hit by a power called nuclear radiation, a very strong energy that is also poisonous & deadly to most life forms. Instead of killing him, it changed him over the years to become the Godzilla we see now. Biolantte, well…".

It was Anna that spoke this time. The fiery sister of Elsa said, "Biolantte was created in a laboratory, a kind of place that is like a workshop that magic-users have but the ones back in the other place studied science and stuff. In any case, she was made by fusing together a piece of Godzilla with a rose petal. It mutated, changed and grew to something that was half-plant, half-animal. Or in this case… half-Godzilla.". Sofia was intrigued by this, wondering on how it could be possible to fuse a plant with an animal without magic.

Melody picked up, "When she was first born as a rose monster, she was calling out to Godzilla. I believe she wanted to fight him, I think wanting to see if she could measure up to him. The two fought, and Godzilla won. But… as it turns out, Biolantte was special as she dissolved into pollen dust and got raised into very high up in the air. In a way, she is immortal. Not like a true immortal, but somewhere in that area.". Now that really got the princess's attention while Godzilla merely snorted and continued on forward.

Cinderella put in, "I believe the real reason that Godzilla is ignoring his sister is because… well, they were created differently. He doesn't see her as a natural creature, and doesn't trust her as much as he should. You can relate to that a little, right Sofia?".

The princess nodded, seeing that Godzilla and Biolantte had something similar to her situation concerning herself & her family. Sofia and Miranda were not royal or noble women by blood, only commoners with no impressive background history like most royals/nobles had. Thus in the beginning when her mother had married King Roland, there was some tension between her and Amber due to status. However, as time went on and the duo spent more time together, that tension and wall seemed to fade away. Not completely, but enough so that it was no longer a major issue for either of them. Amber and her were soon like real sisters.

Sofia was now determined to see if she could try to help Biolantte and Godzilla, for the two to put aside their differences in how they were created and become more together like a family should. The princess knew it would be a challenge, but it was really one worth tackling.

When the notion of family came into her mind, she started to remember hers. Sofia looked towards the moon and stars, the celestial objects glowing in the velvet-black sky like ornaments on a Wassalia tree. She whispered, "Mom… Dad… Amber… James… I hope you all are alright.".

* * *

~At the Carpathian Mountains~

At the moment, Amber was not alright as she was facing her captor. Despite being cold, dressed only in her night robe that offered little to no protection from the cold temperature & rocks, and very much hungry and scared… she was presenting herself like a royal woman should. One had to give her credit for bravery, something she had learned overtime with her adventures with her sister Sofia. The little blonde princess looked in the cold, black eyes of Cosmina and answered her question, "The what? The _Amulet of Avalor_? What is that?".

The sorceress glared hard at Amber before replying, "Do you take me for a fool? The gemstone that sits upon your sibling's neck, the very thing that is coveted by many a magical user in the land.".

Amber was confused as she remarked, "Sofia's amulet? What is so special about that thing that you need so badly?". The blonde beauty would have stated more, but something started to pulse in her mind. It was soft and slow, like the tiny waves that break upon the shoreline on a beach. It was indicating that something was stirring within her memories, something that had always been there but was erased by magical means.

Cosmina answered, "That amulet possesses strong magic, a kind that is quite rare even in this world. It can grant blessings to its user, summon beings from beyond time itself, and much more! I need its power in order to bring my four gigantic monster creations to life from the rock.".

The daughter of Roland shook her head, both hearing that this woman in front of her was loonier than she thought… and also from the throbbing pain that was starting to form in her head. It was subtle now, but it started to gradually increase as the memory within her mind was really starting to fight against the magic that was trying to contain it. Amber spoke, "Than why not take it from Sofia?! Why do all of this?!".

The beautiful but evil lady laughed lightly, in an aristocratic way that would have made Maleficent proud. Cosmina answered, "I am no fool, little princess. I know about the rules that were placed upon the amulet, and simply taking the gemstone from your sister would not allow me to tap its power. If I did take it by force, it would put a curse on me that would no doubt hinder my revenge.".

Amber was about to say something, when she let out a soft gasp. It would appear that the words Cosmina spoke was a trigger of some kind, the last thing the memory inside of the princess's mind needed in order to break through completely! Amber slumped to her knees, clutching her head as something she had forgotten came back to her full force!

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _She started to remember on how she figured out that Sofia was different in more ways than one, after seeing her converse with her pet bunny Clover. And also remembering on how strange things tended to happen around her, such as seeing the legendary Princesses from the past that were well-known throughout the known world. So she managed to corner Sofia, and her sibling had to swear her to secrecy before telling her about the amulet. Needless to say, Amber was very much surprised about the gemstone's abilities though the very thing that got her attention most was that it was able to summon the legends such as Jasmine and Mulan. She inquired if their father knew about this when he gave Sofia the amulet, and the purple-clad sister stated that he did not & that no one else had to find out about the amulet's power._

 _Amber was delighted to hear this, and asked for a turn on wearing the amulet. But Sofia was steadfast, saying that Roland told her to keep it with her at all times and not let it out of her sight. When it came to things spoken to by her father, she always took them to heart. Of course, this upset Amber and thus started the plot within her mind to take the magical artifact for her own._

 _So when Sofia was asleep, she took it without her permission and tried to summon a legendary princess. However… the object put a curse on Amber and unleashed a beautiful yet evil & clever princess by the name of Ivy. Amber was taken by the black & white princesses' charm and manners, until Sofia came along and her true nature was shown. Ivy wanted to take the realm for herself, slowly turning everything black and white with her butterflies. And also to destroy the amulet once she learned that it was the only thing that could send her back to her exiled place._

 _The princess duo had to get help from Cedric the royal sorcerer, who knew much about the amulet. It was from him that Amber learned of the necklace's true name. The trio had to race against the clock to prevent Ivy, who had heard about how to destroy the amulet thanks to her butterflies who spied on the heroines and sorcerer, from getting the help of Everburn the oldest of the talking dragons. The dragon had a unique fire that was hot enough to help the gemstone down completely._

 _The group managed to catch up to Ivy, but even when they got the amulet back… the evil clever princess was still in the realm. Amber had not learned her lesson, so thus the curse was still upon her. Ivy escaped, but Amber and the others were able to escape thanks to some help that came in the form of Rapunzel, Everburn and his loyal dragon followers! They made it in time back to the castle, but that is when the black & white royal lady started to really level up the ante. She had started to summon dragonflies… one that had a special ability to erase memories on whomever they came into contact with._

 _Princess Ivy had tried to rid herself of the meddlesome princesses and Cedric by sending out her special creations on them. Cedric was struck and taken out of commission, and Sofia would be next… but that is when Amber did something selfless, taking one of the dragonflies that was meant for her sister! Her sacrifice broke the curse, and thus Princess Ivy was sent back to her own time and place. When she went, so did the dragonflies and butterflies plus restoring the color back to the castle and land!_

 _However, Amber had taken the brunt of the dragonfly's special ability and thus lost her memory of the entire affair. The memory was erased, and thus Sofia's secret about the Amulet of Avalor was safe._

 _Until now…_

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

While Amber was remembering what she had lost, Cosmina stood over her while looking intrigued. She truly did delight in the pain of others, weither it be physical or mental, just like her role model Maleficent. Upon seeing the young lady clutching her head, she thought, 'Interesting… it seems that a powerful magical memory block of sort was just removed. Now to see if it has any relation to the amulet.'.

It took a few moments for everything to be re-adjusted in the mind of Amber, but the princess slowly came back up. She now felt more complete, more sure… and also more resolute in keeping her sister safe. She turned to look into the eyes of her enemy and spoke, "I must thank you for your words. They have restored to me something that was lost.".

Cosmina smiled and replied, "Than I suppose you will tell me about who has trained your sibling into tapping into the full power of the amulet?".

Amber shook her head slightly as she answered, "I do not know who trained her. And even if I did… I wouldn't tell you.". The sorceress eyes flared up, along with her power, as she was annoyed by the insolence shown to her. However, Cosmina saw that Amber was going to be of no use to her and that time was not on her side at the moment.

She turned her back, proceeding to walk out of the cell with her loyal guards at the ready to defend or to bring the stalagmite bars back up. She spoke without turning to Amber, "You are brave, little princess. Foolish, but brave. I'll be sure to tell Sofia of this when I have her & the amulet. Hehehehehe…". Chuckling in a sinister way that made Amber's skin crawl, the magic-user left the area to try and interrogate the other royal family members.

Amber stood tall until she saw her captor fully leave the place, and released a breath she had been holding before slumping to the floor. She said softly to herself, "Oh dear Lord… that was too much for me… Sofia… I just hope you're doing alright…".

While Cosmina was walking through the corridors that would take her to the upper levels, she started to think. She said to herself, "Hmmm… who to talk to now? Certainly not that prince, since I highly doubt he is apt at magic of any kind. The king and queen… hmmmm… they may hold the information I need. First the brat's mother, than I will speak to the king.". The sorceress burned with the need to learn on who taught Sofia how to fully control the power of the amulet, so that perhaps she could be prepared next time. And also to force the child to show her how to tap into the magical artifact fully as well.

After all, she did not want to do anything halfway.

* * *

~Morning~

The night was a long one, and the hike towards the village that Sofia described seemed to lag on for most of the company. The sun was slowly rising in the east now, its golden rays touching down and warming the land. Sofia was waking up, the princess having slept on Godzilla's shoulder the entire time. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, her mind slowly coming to as she awakened from her slumber. Sofia looked in the distance, and saw a sight that really welcomed her. She smiled and exclaimed, "Hey! Look! I can see the village of Razorwood!". Melody and the others, who had been doing well so far into the night which showed they had an impressive amount of will and strength, looked past some trees to see that indeed a village was in sight. The monsters all ceased their motion as they too gazed at the human dwelling, Fire Rodan and Mothra landing on the ground with their passengers hopping off to be with the others.

The village was small, but quaint. Houses of good design and size were close together, with a few that looked different from them. Razorwood had a decent-sized forge shop, black smoke already escaping from it as the owner started to heat it up. A church building was there, the tallest of the other buildings with a simple cross showing above its entrance/exit doorway. And another building was next to it, showing the insignia of a golden sun with what seemed to be a silver wand within it. It indicated that it was a shop that dealt with magic. Sofia saw the people leaving their homes to start the day; men going to the woods in the back to cut down some old trees for logs to put in their fireplaces, while the women folk stayed behind to tend to either the children or to work on something in the village.

The princess asked Godzilla to let her down, which he did gently. Sofia looked at the village a little bit longer, then turned to her friends who were now around her. She stated, "Okay, here we go! Cinderella, Rapunzel, Jasmine, Belle, Mama Odie, Aurora, Snow White. Can you take Godzilla and the monsters to that particular part of the woods? It should be thick and far away enough so that the villagers won't spot them.". She pointed to her right, showing to all a part of the woods that seemed to be untouched and thick together for cover. Cinderella answered that it would be no problem, the mentioned people going to each of their bonded _kaiju_ and guiding them to the place.

The Twin Fairies Moll and Lora opted to stay with Mothra, saying that they would be able to help hide the monsters with a spell that they knew. Melody and some of the others knew this, since the tiny exotic beauties used the exact hiding spell that shielded them when Maleficent's copy briefly ruled over the Marcel kingdom.

The pixies took off into the sky, Tinkerbell telling them that they needed to go back to Neverland to get more pixie dust. Since it was daytime now, it was safer for them to travel back to the magical realm without worrying about any shadow beings. Fawn did assure the company that they would return, which would most likely be at early evening before the sun went down. It would be cutting things close, but better that than not returning at all.

Sofia looked to the remaining group and added, "Okay, now we go in and see if we can get help of any kind. Just be careful on what you say or do. I hope the villagers are friendly. Even though I was told they were loyal to my dad and peaceful, it has been awhile.". All nodded, hoping for the best in this case. Sofia straightened up herself as best she could, the others doing the same before they all went towards Razorwood.

The village was indeed a peaceful town most of the time, self-sustaining and also a very tight community. The citizens were indeed loyal to the royal family of Enchancia, and earned their living through four main jobs. One of them was the selling of personally-crafted wands & staves by the magic-user Solta Runzi, a sorcerer who was also a strong warrior. He was once a promising student at Hexley Hall, the place where Cedric had gone to become a sorcerer himself. However, he tried something that was considered not suitable for any magic-user. Solta had managed to combine magic-casting with physical fighting, always on the move & using weapons along with his wand. He was ambidextrous, casting spells with his wand with the left hand while using any kind of weapon such as a sword or even shield with his right. It was considered very revolutionary, as there were very few who could do such a practice.

However, the teachers and students at Hexley Hall frowned upon that as they were more traditional with their ways of utilizing magic.

Solta was expelled from the school, returning back to Razorwood but he was determined to put his skills he learned to some use for his family and friends. So he started to craft tools for magic-users, using his strength to find good & different kinds of wood that would make suitable wands or staves. He practiced with each other diligently, making sure they worked fine while also keeping his warrior abilities in shape. Those that passed his tests were sold to buyers who came to the community to gather them for other magical schools in the realm. Those that did not were worked on more until they worked properly. Solta never believed in wasting anything, especially potential. Be it with items or with people.

He soon met and fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Lisa Lamour, who was patient and understanding. The two soon married, and had three children of their own. Two sons, whose names were Herman and Edward, who were loved to explore the land. And a daughter named Lulu, who was quite the fighter and wanted very much to become like her father. A warrioress that could wield both magic and weapons! Herman was now nine years of age, Edward eight years and Lulu about seven years of age.

Another job that sustained Razorwood was farming, a moderate amount of farmland just a bit away from the village but the soil was very fertile and a lot of good crops were grown there. A majority of it was kept for the people to eat, while only a small amount of it was sold.

The third kind of job was the forge, which was run by another magic-user named Magric Korastor. He was a self-taught sorcerer who had studied up on spells and casting in books he learned at one of the magical schools that was near the castle. However, he wanted to do something different than mere wand-making or crafting spells. He loved to work with his hands, and thus started to pick up smithing skills from his parents. Magric was very meticulous, wanting to make sure any kind of magical enchantment he forged directly into his work was exactly how he wanted it to be. Such as a magical shield on a breastplate that would protect the wearer from above-average spells or physical strikes. Or into an arrowhead that would have a particular spell that would activate upon impact, either an explosive spell of energy or a kind of gooey substance that would hinder the target.

Magric was very imaginative and creative with his work.

However, he felt that his talents were not suited for the main villages since there were already so many crafters that stuck with more traditional making. So he left his home village and soon came upon Razorwood, which had all of the materials he needed and the community accepted his way of the forge and crafting. So he settled down in it, soon finding true love in the form of a lovely little lady named Barbara Xenos who really encouraged his work but made sure he didn't go overboard with some of his smithing. They were married, and had some little ones of their own. Two children, a boy and a girl. Their son was named Roger, who was about ten years of age. And their daughter was named Cindy, who was eight years of age now.

The final job that helped keep the village stable was masonry work. Razorwood was close to the Carpathian Mountains, and thus there were spots around the community that were rock quarries that had top-quality limestone. Men, and also women who were strong & capable enough, went to these quarries to cut and shape the rocks for various purposes. A majority of it went to be sold to those that wanted said rocks, and the rest were used to make houses and such for the village.

Right now, Solta was walking out of his home in the crisp early morning to practice with a new magic staff that he made a week ago. It was a short staff, but it was beautifully made. Made from solid alder, a pure light gray with a fist-sized gemstone on top of it. The top was crafted and made to be like an eagle's talon, with a precisely cut red beryl in a hexagon shape on top. The gemstone acted as a magical focus, allowing the user to channel magic from the top as well as the rest of the staff. Solta had put just two enchantments on the staff, which was all it needed according to him. The staff was made to be strong as steel, and very light so it could be used expertly.

The magical warrior looked at his work, a bit perplexed on why he had decided to make such a thing when it looked only to be wielded by a child. He thought, 'If only Lulu was a bit older and taller, it would be perfect for her. Still… I have a feeling that this staff was not meant for her. But for someone else… but who?'. While the young man was one who worked with magic, he had a very strong faith in the Higher power that be. In fact, most of the community had a rather strong faith to the Lord and Jesus Christ. And at the moment, he believed that he made this particular staff for a good reason. What it was exactly, he was not sure of.

Solta was about to practice with his creation when he heard some light footsteps coming his way from the east. He turned to see that a group of people were coming this way, strangers that seemed to be following a little girl that was dressed up in a warm purple outfit. The young man was a bit perplexed on this, since the village rarely got any other visitors other than the usual vendors who came to buy their goods. He went back to his home, looking in to see his wife Lisa already up and preparing breakfast for the day. He said to her, "Lisa! It seems we have some visitors coming our way. Better go and tell Magric and the others. I'll go and see them.".

The beautiful young woman looked to her husband, curiosity also written on her face but she obeyed and left the house quick to go tell her friends. The kids were still asleep in their rooms, so they were fine for the moment. Solta held his staff close as he went over to the strangers, who stopped in their tracks when they saw him.

Mr. Runzi sized up each person, seeing that while they did look a bit strange, each had a strong spirit that was impressive. Thanks to his training in the art of fighting, he could sense the strength of one's spirit & also tell if the person was good or evil. He felt an overflowing amount of goodness coming from all of them, especially from the little girl. He relaxed his stance, but was always at the ready. He inquired, "Hello strangers. What kind of business do you have here at Razorwood?".

Sofia answered, "Good morning, sir. My name is Princess Sofia, and these are my friends. We came here to ask for some help and…". She was interrupted when a gasp escaped the man's mouth, and saw that his eyes were a bit wide.

Solta spoke, "Y-You're Princess Sofia, daughter to our beloved ruler King Roland and Queen Miranda?!". Though news from the main villages and castles rarely came to their little spot, Razorwood have heard of the princess and his queen. They also heard on how she was an exceptional little lady, who had a heart & spirit of a true royal one even though her blood did not.

The little lady smiled and answered, "Yes sir, I am. And who are you if you don't mind me asking?". Solta got on one knee quickly, bowing to his superior and ruler. He firmly believed in showing honor and respect to the royal family very much.

He answered, "My name is Solta Runzi, your Highness. I am a crafter of wands and staves, and a warrior as well.". Sofia was very much impressed and glad by this; impressed on how the man before him was showing much respect in this manner, and also glad that he was a creator of magical items. In her mind, that could be a big help in the fight against Cosmina.

Sofia stated, "Please stand up, Mr. Runzi. You don't have to bow to me like that. It's a pleasure to meet you.". The young man stood up to his full height, very pleased to see that Sofia indeed have some manners & a kind of air about her that was welcoming.

More was about to be said between the duo when a voice called out, "Dear! We're coming!". Solta turned around to see that his wife was coming his way, followed by Magric and some of the villagers. Once she got close, Lisa went over to her husband and gave him a hug before looking at the company before her.

Solta turned back to the group and stated, "Everyone, this is my lovely better half Lisa. And Lisa, Magric, everyone… this is Princess Sofia!". Multiple gasps were heard as the villagers quickly realized that they were in the presence of royalty, all bowing now to the blushing princess who was a bit embarrassed on how people seemed to bow to her like Mr. Runzi did.

She stated, "Everyone, I thank you for welcoming me. But please rise up.". The villagers did so, very much amazed to have royalty visit after so long. An elderly woman called out if she was really the princess of Enchancia, and asked on who her friends were.

Sofia answered, "Yes, I am Princess Sofia, daughter of King Roland and Queen Miranda, my mom. And these are my friends…". She started to introduce each and every one who stayed with her, and needless to say… the welcoming party was just astounded to see so many royal figures with the little princess! And also people that came from beyond the ocean to the vast west of the known land. Sofia answered that more were to come soon, which really made the people's head's spin a bit.

Magric went to Sofia and stated, "Your Highness, you.. this is… wow! Oh! Where are my manners?! My name is Magric Korastor, and I am forger of both magic & weapons! It is an honor to meet you and your friends! Please, come with us! I believe the entire village will be delighted to have you all, especially the elder of Razorwood!". The young man turned and started to walk back to where the houses were, Sofia getting the message and following him. Very quickly, the entire welcoming party were now escorts of sort for the royal and non-royal beings that had graced their land.

Barbara decided to be a tour guide of sort when they officially entered the village, showing the princess and her entourage certain buildings like the school area, the forge, the shops and a large silver fir tree that stood in the middle of the entire village. The wife of Magric told Sofia and her group, "This silver fir tree, we call it the _Gathering Tree_ because everyone in Razorwood gathers together to decorate the tree for Wassalia. It was true, as the tree was now decorated with many handmade ornaments. While it may not have been fully decked out like the one at the royal castle, Sofia could feel so much love, care and energy put into the natural gentle giant.

Magric soon led them to the church, where waiting for them outside the doors were two men. One was tall and lean, wearing a simple gray robe but had an air of confidence and vitality that was rather impressive. He had light brown hair that was cut short, brown eyes and while he did have some wrinkles on his face, it only showed a kind of wisdom that one would gain through life's challenges and come out for the better. The other man beside him was slightly shorter & wearing clothing that the villagers wore, but the clothes seemed to be more neat and well-kept. He did look much older than the robed man, his hair and beard white as snow with gray eyes, but he exuded a strong aura of kindness and patience that was again impressive.

The well-dressed elderly man spoke, "Ah, welcome to Razorwood, your Highness Princess Sofia. My name is Garza Greenstore, the elder & leader of the village. Beside me is our church leader, Pastor Rick Wing.". Sofia curtsied to the duo, Garza bowing slightly as did Rick.

The brave princess smiled and replied, "Hello there, sirs. It's very good to see you! I'm really glad that we came upon this village. We have been walking for a while, and needed a place to rest for a bit before we continue on our way.".

Rick spoke, "I beg your pardon, your Highness. But… why are you traveling with your friends and not your family? Are they not with you?". That was a reasonable questions, since most royal little ones would often be accompanied by their parents.

Sofia quickly weighed her options, and saw that telling the truth at this point would be the only way. Any kind of lie or misdirection would only lead to more questions, and possibly raise some distrust which they did not need at the moment. She started off, "I believe that it's a rather long story to explain, and I would like to wait until the rest of my friends get here.".

Solta, Magric and the rest of the community that was now gathered around them felt that something serious must be happening at the moment. And many were now very interested to hear Sofia's story…

* * *

~Back at the castle~

While Sofia and her summoned companions were handling the situation at Razorwood, things were getting a bit crazy at the princess's home. It has been two nights and almost two days since Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Clover masqueraded as the royal family. The red-clad fairy had managed to gain the help of Mia the bluebird to look like Princess Sofia while the real one was out. If anyone else would see this kind of plan in action, they would have thought that the former guardians of Aurora had finally flipped their caps. Had done something that was as crazy in the ways of the legendary pirate captain of the sea, Captain Jack Sparrow whose infamy reached even Enchancia!

However, surprising as it may seem, the charade was enough to fool most of the servants and caretakers of the castle. Alas though, the only one that was suspicious of anything of the royal family's 'new' behavior was Cedric. The sorcerer was very much suspicious of the royal's actions, especially when he saw Prince James eat vegetables. He said to himself, "Strange… the prince eating his greens? He hates vegetables very much. And the way he eats… ugh! Almost reminds me of a certain rabbit pet that Sofia has.".

He became more aware that something was wrong when Princess Amber seemed to be very nice now. She was polite most of the time yes, but she now lacked the usual haughty air attitude that had made her well-known throughout the castle. She was also very helpful to the servants, which shocked said caretakers of the home since Amber NEVER helped anyone willingly!

And finally, Sofia was also acting a bit strange in the eyes of Cedric. She was a bit more flighty, more prone to be easily distracted whenever something new flew her way. She also seemed to be more impressed with her body like jumping up and down & grabbing stuff with her hands. Cedric knew that was something was up… especially when he saw that the _Amulet of Avalor_ was no longer around the princess's neck!

So now, the crafty & sarcastic magic-user was now in his laboratory with his raven familiar Wormwood on his perch as usual. He was looking for a specific spell in his book, one that would allow him to see what was really going on with the king, queen, prince and princesses. He muttered, "Hmmm… not this… not that… CERTAINLY not this spell… ah! Here we go! This is what I want! The _Revealing Light_ spell! This spell produces a light that can pierce through any illusion, revealing what has been concealed by physical or magical means!".

Indeed, this seemed to be a spell that would uncover the mystery on what was going on in the castle. However, Cedric was a bit more cautious about this. He said to himself, "Hmmm… if I used this out in the open and something very wrong indeed reveal itself, it could put the entire realm in chaos. I better do this when I get all of them in one place with no other prying eyes around.". Many would call Cedric foolish, but he was not stupid when it came to delicate situations like this.

He then started to plot and plan, wanting to see who these imposters were and how he could use it to his advantage in a way that would not bring the kingdom to utter chaos.

* * *

~At the Carpathian Mountains~

Deep inside Cosmina's lair, the sorceress was not a pleased woman. She had worked much through the night on trying to get any kind of info from Queen Miranda and King Roland, but she had gotten nothing that she believed could help her. She now sat upon her throne, thinking upon what to do next. Cosmina said to herself, "It is a shame that the king and queen knew nothing of the amulet. Both did not know of its powers, only that the king said it was special and that was all he knew. Such a shame that the fool had one of the most potent artifacts in all of magical history, and he didn't even know about it.".

She took the time to calm herself, to try and center her focus on the next task at hand. Even though it was now morning, she didn't need much sleep like most living things did. Cosmina's magic allowed her to go at least twelve or so days without sleep, but any longer and it would put a strain on her health and mind. Seeing that she did not find the information that she yearned for, Cosmina focused now on Sofia. She unveiled her _All-Seeing Eye_ once more, the artifact active once again as it showed the princess with her companions. However, she noted that the monsters or fairies were not near them  & they seemed to be in a village that looked familiar.

She spoke softly, "Ah, the quaint village of Razorwood. That little spot near my domain that I found two maidens that helped me with my ritual in maintaining my youth and beauty. And also where I allow my shadow minions to practice at. Hehehehe…". Cosmina had been more or less of a plague for the small village of Razorwood and the many other small neighboring ones that were scattered along the land. She enjoyed sending her creations out there to terrorize and create mayhem for the people, though it seemed recently that two formidable mortals had decided to fight back against her **Shadow Soldiers** in Razorwood. Of course, she did not mind much since the two fools had merely staved off her forces instead of destroying any of them. Still, she did find seeing their struggle against her forces amusing entertainment at least.

Cosmina observed the little girl telling her story to the villagers, and a plan started to formulate in her head. She said to herself, "This looks to be a good opportunity to really see what this princess is capable of, her companions included. With her bothersome guardians out of the way, I can put more fear into her & that will certainly show her that I am truly one not to be taken lightly.". She turned off her magical artifact, rose up and summoned a thick old tome to her being before walking out of her chambers.

She spoke, "I believe that my large stone servants have not had a chance to play. I think it's time that they show themselves to Razorwood and the people. About ten of them should do.". The sorceress was now walking to a place deep within the mountain, to a place that was separated from where her shadow beings were kept at. After about fifteen minutes of walking in the dark with only her staff giving her light, she arrived at her destination. A massive area that housed her **Rock Rooks** , humanoid beings of solid stone that were ranged in height from ten to fifteen feet tall. She had modeled the rooks after a picture she found in a book that described magical creatures that were often found in the desert lands.

Looking at her creations, she walked on a catwalk that lead to another chamber that oversaw the entire area. It was a place that she made so that she could have another area to rest and think on things on. Cosmina tapped her staff, and the light from the tip glowed brighter until it filled the room. In addition to this, it also activated the _Heart Stones_ that were inside each of the 1,000 stone minions she created. She had created 9,000 shadow beings that made the bulk of her army, and the remaining number were made of the stone giants and the four unique monsters she had carved out in the rock. Losing 200 of her **Shadow Soldiers** last night now reduced her army number to 9,800.

A minor loss, to be sure.

The _Heart Stones_ were different from the rest of the stone material that made the rooks, for they were about the size of basketball  & were of solid gold. The creations of Cosmina that gave the giant soldiers of stone incredible properties, like the ability to regenerate any kind of lost material quickly by absorbing any kind of objects made from earth such as stone, gemstones, dirt and raw metal. It also allowed the beings to form plans and such, but they were often simple ones & they could not come up with another one quickly.

She called out, "LISTEN, MY LOYAL ROOKS! GO FORTH AND DECIMATE THE VILLAGE OF RAZORWOOD! DESTROY ANYTHING THAT STANDS UP TO YOU, BUT TAKE HEED… LEAVE THE ONE CALLED SOFIA THE FIRST ALIVE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? NOW MY TEN SOLDIERS… GO!". The ten she had chosen, their eyes lit up with golden light and they started to move! With groans coming from the place that a mouth should be at, the giant stone minions of evil lumbered out of the area and towards the entrance/exit that led to the outside. It would take them time to reach Razorwood, as they were built for endurance and strength, not speed & agility like their smaller shadow comrades. They would reach the village at about early evening, just before the sun went down.

Cosmina sat down upon the chair in the chamber, opening the tome that she brought with her earlier. She stated, " _Ancient Book of Identification, you know of all who have come into this world so far. Possessing knowledge on those that even are from beyond the stars. Reveal to me the ones I wish to know… show me so I can strike them a deadly blow!_ ". Upon speaking the words, the tome glowed a brilliant blue color like that of a star, causing Cosmina to laugh lightly as she started to look up information on all of her foes.

* * *

~At Razorwood~

It was about mid-morning now, and the villagers were very much stunned on the story that was told to them by Sofia. They didn't have to wait long for the princess's remaining companions to arrive, and when they learned it was the legendary Princesses whom they also heard of, all knew that something truly epic was unfolding. And when Sofia told her tale to all, the citizens were convinced that something incredible was unfolding before their eyes… and they were a part of it! Sofia finished up, "And that is why we're here. My friends are going to help me free my family, and also put a stop to Cosmina's plans of revenge!". She told them ALMOST everything, leaving out the part of Josiah the arch-angel, Godzilla and the other _kaiju_. She believed that if they were included in the story, it would have caused more problems.

Solta spoke, "I see… Sofia, you are one incredible princess! Risking a lot to go save your family, and also being able to call the truly legendary ones from the stories we all know! I believe that you are truly like the nobles and royalties of old, who did a lot to protect the kingdom and the people.". The princess blushed very much from the compliments. Jasmine and the rest showed proud smiles on their faces for their friend, showing that they approved of Mr. Runzi's words.

Garza spoke up, "At least we know the name and face of our enemy now. Perhaps that will give us more of a chance to defend ourselves from her.". Seeing Sofia's quizzical look, the leader allowed Pastor Rick to explain more.

The follower of Christ stated, "For some time, our village was peaceful and serene. However, it soon fell underneath a dark cloud that stemmed from the Carpathian Mountains which is about a day or so journey from here.". He pointed to the mountains in the distance west from the village, the impressive peaks rising for all to see.

He continued, "Many years ago, two young ladies from our village were kidnapped along with many others that were taken from neighboring communities. We searched for them, but when we found them… it was too late.". Rick didn't want to say anything further, not wanting to give the little ones including Sofia the gruesome details.

Rick moved on, "Shortly after that, we started to receive more of those shadow beasts that you said you fought last night. They came into Razorwood, terrorizing the people and destroying what we have built or planted! However, they do not come near the church & I believe for obvious reasons. In the past, we hid within the place for protection until those black human-like creatures left. But now recently, we have gained hope and help in the form of Solta and Magric. Their skills, courage, imagination and strength have really helped this village out very much. The other villages… I cannot say.". Razorwood had lost contact with the neighboring communities bit by bit over the years, so now it was believed they were the only ones left near the mountains.

Magric spoke, "For too long, we did not know who was sending these creatures to us or for what purpose. But now that we know thanks to you Sofia, we can really strike back now!". He and his friend Solta now knew the weakness of the shadow beasts and could come up with a suitable defense next time the **Shadow Soldiers** attacked.

Radelle remarked, "It's good that you got spirit boys, but never underestimate this Cosmina lady. After what we had to do last night to defeat those nasty shadow monsters of hers, and the number she sent after us, it shows that she may have more of them. And that she doesn't mess around!". Many of the citizens agreed with the ebony-skinned mature woman, even Solta and Magric who knew that underestimating the sorceress who had brought such pain to the area for some time was a mistake.

Sofia inquired, "Can you allow us to eat and rest here for a while until we get our strength back? And also can you help us in any way when we go to the mountains later on?".

Garza answered, "Of course! We actually have a surplus of food stored up, an unusual but welcoming good crop was harvested recently. And we will be more than happy to assist you all with anything!". The villagers showed their agreement with their leader by cheering loudly, wanting to help Sofia and her companions in any way possible.

Dianne asked, "Do you think we can have some better clothing? I don't think what we have on right now is really suited for winter, especially in these parts.". Barbara answered quite happily that she would be more than happy to help, showing that her job was making suitable clothing for the people.

The princess of Enchancia went to Solta and asked, "Do you have anything that can help me? I'm not much of a fighter, but I can use magic! But I don't have a wand with me…". The magical warrior started to see why his latest creation, the staff that he was still holding at the moment, was now created. It was like a sign from Heaven itself that Sofia was the one meant to wield it!

He smiled at the brave little lady and answered, "My dear, I believe I already have what you are looking for. Come, I will take you to my home and see what it suited for you.". He just wanted to make sure that any of the wands or staves in his place were suitable for Sofia, but he deep down the warrior knew that the staff he was about to practice with earlier… it was THE one for the girl to wield.

It would seem that things were looking up so far for Sofia and her allies!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this was a real tough one to write! Believe me when I say this, I really racked my brain trying to figure out how to this should flow and such! But after a bit of relaxing and also praying to Jesus for help, things just started to click together. So again, thank you Lord for helping me out with this one! I really needed it! Also, my two OC creations Garza Greenstone and Rick Wing… they were inspired by real life people I know! I used my Dad's middle name for the village's elder leader's name, and I used my own pastor Rick Godwin as inspiration for the other character!

He is an awesome and excellent man of God, and believe me, he says it in a way that is just excellent! He has served as a pastor for quite a while, from **Eagle's Nest Christian Fellowship** to now where it evolved and changed to become the **Summit Christian Center** in San Antonio!

Godzilla and his monster companions are hidden for now, but they will be revealed in the next chapter! Also, you will see Sofia and some of the bonded try to help the saurian in getting to accept his half-sister better than before. It won't be easy, but it will be a start. Also, expect to see an original song here! One created by me! I hope you all will like it! Also, the **Rock Rook** design I modeled after the Monster card _Destroyer Golem_ which is from the famous car game/anime series **Yugioh**!

I have been recently watching all of the excellent and classic shows of old when I was little, such as _The Three Musketeers_ which is a Disney film that was made in 1993. In my view, it was one of the excellent real-live movies Disney made! The scene between D'Artagnan and the Cardinal when the hero was captured and interrogated… I was inspired by it and used it when Amber finally remembered what happened when she summoned Princess Ivy. I really have to admit, Amber is braver than one gives her credit for.

Before I ask the official questions, I would like to ask **Lord Destryuk** to send me what his OC's look like so I can put their physical descriptions in the next chapter. In addition, would any of you care to lend me a hand in giving some of the Disney bonded beings some new winter threads? Credit and recognition will be given to those that help out! Now for the questions:

How would you help Godzilla to get along with his half-sister Biolantte?

What would you say to Amber after her memory is restored, and when she told off Cosmina?

What do you think will happen to Cedric when he tries to use his revealing spell on the disguised fairies and animals?

If you were either Solta or Magric, what kind of preparations would you make in case Cosmina sent more of her shadow beasts to the village?

And finally… what do you believe will happen when Godzilla and his monster allies are exposed and shown to the citizens of Razorwood?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well, and are preparing to celebrate Christmas in a good way! Once again, I like to give praise and thanks to God and His Son Jesus Christ! I hope that everyone in the land celebrates the 2016th birthday of the Son of God, who is the REAL reason for this season and many more!

I just want to say this as well. I have seen some of the reviews, but unfortunately not the entire written ones due to Fanfiction's problem of not showing any of the new reviews on the page site. So I can only hope that soon, I can see all of each review in their entirety. But I am just glad to see two particular reviewers showing! It is good to see **Gojira Defender** & **Kaiju Avenger** back in the reviews! I have been worried about them when they did not review the last four chapters of my final novel _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_. I have been hoping and praying that they were okay… just good to hear from both again!

Also, a little request to Defender and Avenger. I hope to see some reviews from you on the last four chapters of my final novel. If you don't mind, please. I have been wanting to see your reviews on the epilogues I put up there, so I hope you make my little Christmas wish come true by reviewing the last four chapters of _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! In the special, long and cool way that I have always loved to see and read!

Now, on to the chapter right now at hand! In this one, see Sofia and Rapunzel do what they can to help Godzilla and Biolantte with their little family issues. Expect to see an original song that is made by me! I was inspired by some of my fave songs I heard when I was a kid, particularly this one. It is **If We Hold On Together** sung by Diana Ross from one of my all-time fave cartoon movies _The Land Before Time_ that came out in 1988. Like I said, I am a fan of the 80s and 90s! And back then, movies and songs all had soul, substance and strength! The subtle but powerful kind that is sadly lacking nowadays, at least in my view.

Also, the villagers do their best to make the royal and non-royal ones welcome in their home. And also… prepare to see the beginning of a battle between rock monsters and Toho monsters near the end! All I ask is that those who have read my stories so far is to continue putting trust in me. I cannot, and will not, please everyone… but I will do my best so that many like what I write!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and/or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, but not Solta Runzi or Magric Korastor whom belong to the reviewer **LORD DESTRYUK** whom I have gotten permission to use. I will try to use his creations as best I can, all I can offer.

I do own most of the songs used so far, such as the one I am putting here called **Family Stick Together**. If I use any other song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Bonds and Fighting Begins

The village of Razorwood was in full activity as the community was now doing their best to make comfortable the high-level guests that have graced their home. Children, men and women were now bringing out a lot of food that they had managed to save and store up in both their homes and stores. Truly like their leader Garza had stated earlier, the village had a bountiful harvest and a moderate surplus of meat, fruits, grains, etc. A majority of the villagers were now preparing the surplus to become a feast, one that was hopefully worthy of Princess Sofia and her legendary guests from afar. While they were doing that, Barbara and Lisa were trying to find some suitable winter wear for their new guests.

Elsa had told them that she did not need any kind of winter clothing since she was Winter itself with her ice power. The Snow Queen had, for a moment, thought that the villagers would react negatively upon learning of her gift. Needless to say, she was surprised when many of them found it incredible and a blessing to have the power of ice and snow. It would appear that one of the rulers of Arendelle had gained support from a very unexpected place.

While the wives of Solta and Magric were going through the clothing supplies to see what they could find, Runzi himself was guiding Sofia to his shop which also doubled as his abode. The princess was amazed when she went into the establishment, seeing not just wands and staves but also many kinds of blades weapons. The magical warriors explained, "I believe in expanding my skills to include not just wands or staves, your Grace. Each one of my creations I made with care and love, with a generous amount of help from my friend Magric of course since forging is more of his gift. I put just a few enchantments into each object you see here.".

Sofia was in awe at seeing the very top-quality items here that would give any kind of weapon designer at her kingdom a good run for their money. The princess carefully touched each blade, making sure she did not cut herself as she examined it. She could feel the great love, care and the good kind of pride that went into each creation. She looked at the wands that were set up on a large table that was protected by glass. And also at the staves that were behind the case, just in awe at seeing such fine craftsmanship. She looked to Solta and asked, "Are each of these made from a different kind of wood?".

He nodded and answered, "Of course, your Highness. Each wand is made from a different kind of wood that I found either on my journeys into the wilderness, or ordered from my suppliers. Like people, each one is unique and special.".

After looking at his work for a while, Sofia went to him and stated, "All of them look very good, Mr. Runzi. But… I don't know why, but nothing here seems to catch my attention. I mean, they are all very nice and well made! But… none of them seem to call to me.". The princess was puzzled when she saw that instead of looking upset or disappointed, he actually looked happy. Solta than showed her the staff that he had been holding onto the whole time, and seemed to be very pleased when the brave little lady touched it.

Sofia said softly, "Wow… this staff is amazing! And… I… I can feel something when I touch it! I mean, it's like the staff is calling out to me!". Over the time she had the _Amulet of Avalor_ & the jewel summoned the legendary Princesses that seemed to suit the situation the most, Sofia had been learning to follow the very traits that made the women very famous in the first place. Such as when Snow White told her to listen to her heart whenever it was trying to warn her about something. She now felt her heart, and her mind as well, becoming one as the staff seemed to reach out to them.

Solta looked to be very pleased, also glad that his instincts were correct in deducing that his latest creation was truly meant for the princess. He lifted the staff up and spoke, "I believe that your magic is telling you that it has found a suitable partner, one that will help you with both your magical studies… and when the time calls to go to battle.". The red beryl gemstone glowed a bright red, and soon started to pulse like a beating heart! Sofia gasped in surprise while the young warrior simply smiled like he had seen this before. The staff floated out from his hand, and towards the princess. The daughter of Miranda slowly reached out and grabbed the wooden item, the gem on top flashing a brilliant red color before settling down.

Sofia looked at the staff and whispered, "Wow… it's amazing! I really feel that me and the staff are now connected! It's incredible!". With most of the wands she used back at the Academy, each had been pleasant but not powerful. What she felt just now… it felt the same when she embraced her mother and father, so full of love and strength!

Runzi chuckled before he replied, "Than I am more than sure that it is a sign from the Lord Himself that this staff was made just for you. I actually just finished that particular one just a week ago. As you can see, it is much too small for me to wield it effectively. I was wondering why I even made it, but it seems the answer is clear to me now.". Sofia was once again floored by his tale, and sent a silent thank-you prayer to God for once again helping her on this mission to save her family & stop Cosmina.

Sofia asked on how much it was so she could pay him, but Solta simply laughed and answered, "There is no need for that, your Highness! Consider this a gift, a token of friendship between me and you.". The princess smiled, thanking Runzi very much for the gift.

The warrior gestured for her to come back outside and stated, "Come, let us see how proficient you are with magic. I want to see what I can teach you in such a short span of time.". He was a little disappointed that Sofia's stay at the village was brief since she had a deadline thanks to the vile sorceress, but he was determined to show teach her some things that could hopefully be useful in the future. And perhaps when all was said and done, she would either come back to Razorwood to train with him or that she would summon him to the castle so he could train her there.

* * *

~The forge shop~

At the moment were Sofia was with Runzi, Magric was showing his forge and crafts to Regina. The Spanish-born beauty had managed to find herself some suitable winter clothing quick, and wanted to see Korastor's trade. The dedicated crafter of magical items & weapons displayed his tools and creations with a kind of pride that was similar to how a father would be when presenting his children. He stated, "Well Miss Regina, what do you think of my creations? Do they live up to any of your expectations?".

The young woman looked at each item that was in his shop; a silver chest armor that had inlaid golden bands that had small but potent runes inscribed into the bands, swords of various kind that were well-kept and forged, and other weapons that seemed to hold both beauty and strength in a way that was unique and incredible. Regina answered, "Mr. Korastor, all of this looks incredible! I can see that you made all of these with extreme love and dedication! Very nice!". Indeed for in her mind, most of the items within the small shop would easily give any kind of forge crafter a good run for their money. And it would appear that Magric appreciated both quality and quantity, as the shop was very much full of his merchandise.

Magric spoke, "Your words both honor and humble me, Miss Regina. I take good care of what I create with own hands. For example, the morning star weapon that is to your left is quite unique.". She looked to her left & saw a Morningstar weapon that was made of excellent-quality iron. He explained that he crafted the weapon to have two functions. One of them was the ability to retract the spikes that were on the ball end of the object, thus making it a little less deadly if the user just wanted to knock someone out instead of doing extra damage with the spikes. Another function was that by channeling a bit of elemental magic into it, the ball end would take on the properties of said element. Thus giving it more versatility and strength!

However, he said that there was a downside to that particular ability that he instilled in the weapon. The Morningstar demanded a bit more magic from the wielder, so using the elemental ability of it would drain the user faster than normal. So caution, conviction and a large magical supply were required when using it. Regina understood, saying that she learned some time ago that everything had a positive and a negative. An up and a downside to make sure that things were balanced.

Mr. Korastor inquired, "Do you see anything in here that might help you and your companions on this quest of yours, Miss Regina?". The young lady looked around a bit more, until she came upon a unique-looking axe. Regina saw that it was a _doloire_ , a wagoner's axe that was used by those who ran supply wagons or carriages for military troops. It was primarily used for repairing and/or building wooden carts, or shaping wood in how the user wanted to look like. However, it was soon adopted to be a weapon so that the wagoner would be able to defend himself from attacks or to go on the offensive if need be. The doloire that Regina saw before her had a handle that was smooth and polished, and the metal axe head was flat but the edges were sharp enough to cut through even the toughest of armor. Or at the very least put a decent slash mark on it. On the flat end of the metal blade was the insignia of Enchancia.

She looked to Magric and asked, "This axe here… for some reason, it just speaks to me. When did you make this?". Magric answered that he made it about a year or so ago, but despite its role and function, he made it with the same dedication and commitment like with the rest of his crafts. He stated that the axe had enchantments on it that would allow it to stay sharp for a very long time, beyond the normal parameters of regular metals. Also, it had a special function where it could absorb elemental spells. It would absorb the elements, than user could use it against the opponent by slashing at them… and firing off a crescent energy attack that would be comprised of the same element!

He finished, "While it does seem to be a good feature, the drawback is that one has to be very skilled in using the axe's metal part as a shield against projectile attacks. Also, the blade will only absorb the same element three times before being full of it. Any more, and there would be a good chance that it would explode in a shower of magic and shrapnel. Also, if hit by another elemental attack, the one that was absorbed before would be negated completely.". Regina nodded, showing that she understood what he just explained to her but still found the weapon to be versatile.

She inquired, "How much for your axe? Because of what we're going up against, I think I would need a real weapon to defend myself with.". While Regina liked the shield that Elsa made for her earlier during the fight against the **Shadow Soldiers** , she preferred to go on the offensive instead of defensive. However, she soon realized that she did not have any money on her. When she was summoned by the amulet, Regina didn't have any gold coins on her being.

Magric answered that the axe came with another, that for smaller weapons like it he always made pairs, and that the weapons were free. The magical crafter stated his reason, "The reason I'm giving you them is because of the situation. You defended her Highness Sofia from those ebony beasts that have been plaguing our village for some time, and you're going in with her into this Cosmina's territory to rescue her family. In my view, that is truly a noble goal and I wish to help in any way I can.". Regina smiled brightly and thanked the crafter for his generosity, Magric returning the grin before giving her the axe's twin.

* * *

~Village Center~

While Sofia and Regina were with their new friends, a majority of the villagers were setting up tables to prepare for the feast that was about to start soon. Alice, Ariel and the rest who had finished finding suitable winter clothing were now helping the citizens in preparing for the little party that was in their honor. Malak, Azad & Jasmine were helping some of the children in putting up fresh fruit and vegetables on the table, the little ones very curious but in an excited way to be helped by people from the desert lands. In their view, the trio looked exotic and different in a good way. Aubert, Magali and Skyler helped some of the men & women cooks in preparing some of the meat that was going to be served.

It was about mid-afternoon when everything was all-set up, food and drinks now spread out before the guests and the citizens. Mainard smiled widely at everything and stated, "Now this is what I call a good spread! All of this looks good!". Freshly baked bread, well-done cooked meat, different kinds of fruits, berries and vegetables in various-sized bowls, and also drinks were served in large pitchers with small cups situated in various places along the table. Some pitchers had fresh, cool & crisp water while others had fruit juice within them. A portion of the surplus fruit had been crushed/squeezed to make the fruity liquid. There was even fish, cooked well and good! Due to a long, deep but not wide river system that ran through close to the village, a good amount of small fish called Black Sea shad was often fished up.

Everyone was called back to the middle of the village near the _Gathering Tree_. Once all the citizens were there  & the feast completed, Pastor Rick called out, "Okay everyone! The welcoming feast is all ready! Come on and let's bless our guests with food, drink and joy!". After stating that, almost everyone started to get some plates that were provided by the pastor & started to dig in! Families gathered together with friends as they welcomed each and every one of Sofia's guests in a way that was unique and warm. Sofia looked to be extremely pleased to see everyone now in high, light spirits and getting to know her new friends very well. She believed that they would be falling down one after another like fanatics to get a chance to speak with the legendary Princesses, but it would seem that her assumption was wrong.

She smiled and said to herself, "Well, time to enjoy myself for now!". The princess looked to see some of the children being amazed by Elsa's powers, the Snow Queen making miniature ice-sculptures with her gifts & giving them to the little ones. She went over to join them, also interested in seeing the white-haired woman do her work. Sofia also made a mental note to carefully get some food for Godzilla and the monsters, planning to enlist Rapunzel and Snow White to help her out.

While Sofia was hanging around the children watching Elsa work her charm & ice gifts, Solta was keeping an eye on the princess. He smiled slightly as he spoke softly, "Though she only showed me a small amount of her abilities earlier, it seems that she has potential to become an excellent magic-user. With time, training and dedication, she could even be a sorceress.".

During the brief hour or so with Sofia, the magical warrior saw what she could do with the staff. She performed some basic spells that she did often back at Royal Prep, and the staff seemed to respond instantly to her. Runzi had stated that he was pleased to see the tool working for her well, seeing that his creation seemed to be eager to aid its wielder. However… some of the spells were a bit overpowered. Sofia had turned a piece of wood to crystal… but she also crystalized the rock that the wood was on. The brave young lady looked surprised, clearly not expecting something like that. Solta had surmised that the staff was a bit too eager to aid its new mistress, and that Sofia had more magical ability in her than she thought. He told her that she would need to train more in the basics, to control both herself and her new staff in the future.

Solta had also informed Sofia that while most wizards and witches did not name their wands, he personally believed in giving his creations names after testing them. But, he would do so only after they had proven themselves in battle. So he asked the princess if she could name her staff, but only after both have proven themselves to one another in a serious test. Sofia looked to be intrigued about giving her new item a name, and would think about it later on. Runzi nodded, understanding and respecting her decision.

The magical warrior looked to see that the celebration was going on smoothly, and that it was truly a light of hope after enduring so many dark attacks from their now-labeled enemy Cosmina. He said to himself, "I really hope that Sofia and her friends can put an end to all of these evil monsters that have been showing up frequently. And that she rescues her family all intact.". It was a bit of a grisly thought, this much he knew. Alas though… he also knew that beings with evil, grand intentions were RARELY considerate to their prisoners. Especially high-level ones.

* * *

After two hours had passed, it was about 1:30 p.m. by the clock, that the party started to wind down a little. Sofia saw that some of the villagers were either returning to their trade, getting back to work in the fields or at home, or simply going back home to get some rest after the activities. The plucky princess saw that this was her opportunity to get some food to the _kaiju_! She saw Azad, Malak and Jasmine resting on some chairs that the villagers brought for them. As she went to the trio, she motioned for Rapunzel and Snow White to come with her. The two legendary beauties were a bit puzzled, but followed their friend.

Sofia got close to her friends and stated, "Jasmine, everyone… I need your help in getting some food to Godzilla and the others.". That simple statement got the five's attention, as they looked to the little lady.

Malak inquired, "So, what's the plan Sofia?". She answered that she, Rapunzel and Snow White would get enough food as possible to bring to their friends. However, they needed a bit of a distraction to keep the citizens occupied. That their focus should be on Jasmine and her children, enough of it so that their absence would not be missed by any of them. She looked to the Arabian trio and asked if they could pull it off.

Azad answered, "Of course we can pull it off, Sofia. However, just to be on the safe side, you three better hurry back as quickly as possible. Don't know HOW long we can keep the people's attention on us.". Sofia answered that she & her friends would hurry back as quickly as possible, just hoping that good luck would be on their side.

Jasmine looked to see that while some of the villagers were absent, a good many of them were still around. So taking a breath and muttering a small prayer to the Higher Power above, she called out, "Hey everyone! My children here would like to show our gratitude for all you have done for us by putting on a little acrobatic show!". The villagers turned to look towards the mature Arabian beauty, who smiled and gestured to her children who also wore grins on their faces. Curious, the people started to slowly come together around the trio. With a nod to his sister, Azad started to run towards a nearby tree that looked thick and strong enough to support his weight. He jumped, turned and jumped off of the trunk of tree to go flying through the air! He did some flips in the air and was caught by Malak, who threw her hands up to give her brother an extra boost as he was catapulted high up!

The people of Razorwood were amazed to see such a feat of acrobatic skill and strength. While Magric, Solta and some others did show their abilities which were impressive, it was mostly in sword-fighting or magic-crafting. To see someone use speed, agility and dexterity like the royal trio from Agrabah was a different matter entirely! Malak started to show her stuff too, using a nearby barrel to catapult herself up to a nearby rooftop with such skill it was impressive indeed. The young beauty started to run across the rooftops, just like her parents did in their prime. The soon-to-be Sultana was very glad that both herself & her brother were able to keep up with their training in speed and agility.

While the trio kept the people distracted, Sofia and her two accomplices started to get to work. She, Rapunzel and Snow White started to load up as much leftover meat, fish, fruits and vegetables on some plates they managed to get. Rapunzel kept an eye out, making sure that their actions were not spotted. All three of them felt a little bad that they were taking food like this, but it was for the best since it would prevent Godzilla and the others from possibly going out on their own to hunt. Thankfully, good fortune seemed to be on their side as everyone was focused on the acrobatic Arabian folk. Once they had a good amount of food with them, Sofia gave a subtle nod of her head.

That is when the three royal ones ran quickly but quietly from the scene, glad that they were not caught & to get the food to their friends. Snow White led the way, remembering where the _kaiju_ were at.

* * *

~At the secret area~

While Sofia and her human companions were having fun at the village, Godzilla and his fellow monsters were trying to make the best of the situation at their location. Mothra had landed to rest her wings, the Twin Fairies opting to stay perched in their friend's warm fur. Moll and Lora were glowing in a slight golden aura, indicating that their shield/invisibility spell was working and they could not be seen by anyone… well, besides their intended. They made sure that only Sofia and the others were able to see past through their enchantment.

King Caesar and Jet Jaguar were not affected by the weather much due to their biology. The divine guardian beast of Okinawa had thick fur nearly all over, which was an excellent insulator from the cold. And the mechanical marvel was a robot, so temperatures such as the ones right didn't affect him much. EXTREME temperatures were a different matter altogether. Fire Rodan was in the same boat with the duo, thanks in part to his unique physiology in having high body heat. Godzilla was also not affected by the cold since his body was now once again a nuclear reactor, but this time there was no chance of meltdown thanks to God.

However, two monsters seemed to really dislike the low temperatures at the moment. Angurius did find it bothersome, so the spiked mutated Ankylosaurs burrowed into the ground to keep warm. It was slightly difficult to the dry, hard dirt but his claws managed to break through easily. All that could be seen of him was his spiked carapace, almost in resemblance to the echidna from Australia.

The one that seemed to have a tough time with the chilly environment was Biolantte, the half-plant monster moaning as her core was not giving enough heat to warm up her entire body on its own. She found a solution when she started to bury both vines and roots into the ground, tapping into the earth's own geothermal energy to increase her body heat. While not a large increase per say, it was enough to bring some comfort to the 'little' sister of Godzilla. The saurian looked at said being, growling as his instincts seemed to flare up. In his view, Biolantte was a clone. Something not made by nature. Of course, he couldn't see the irony in it since he was not natural as well. While he may have been born a regular Godzillasaurus, he was mutated beyond what nature intended thanks to man's thirst for knowledge & power.

He went over and roared at his sibling, which was silenced by the shield that was around them. Moll and Lora had also taken some extra precautions when putting up the magical barrier, which was soundproof within the dome. Biolantte roared back, showing her massive maw to her 'big' brother even though she was technically taller than him. Godzilla was not intimidated by the show of razor-sharp fangs that seemed to be everywhere up and above on Biolantte's mouth, roaring again like he was itching to fight her. Jet Jaguar went between the two to try and diffuse the situation, but it seemed that both monsters were more than ready to fight.

That was the scene that Sofia, Rapunzel and Snow White saw when they got close to the spot. When the three ladies passed a certain section of trees, that is when they saw the monsters. The princess of Enchancia gasped softly, her eyes wide with disbelief as she saw Godzilla looking like he was ready to take on his own sister. She ran to them and yelled, "Hey! Godzilla! Godzilla, stop! Don't fight with her!". Rapunzel also ran with Sofia, yelling at Biolantte to also cease and desist with her actions.

Upon hearing the sound of their bonded, the two monsters turned their attention and focus to them. The other monsters turned in their direction, with Angurius rising back up the ground. He shook the dirt off of him like a dog, as he looked to see the humans coming to them.

Once they were close to the giants, Sofia and her companions lowered the plates to the ground and went to the two bickering _kaiju_ from another universe. Sofia actually scolded to Godzilla, "Hey! What do you think you're doing Godzilla?! Why are you fighting with your sisters?!". Many back in Enchancia would state without a doubt that their princess was indeed brave and strong. But to actually SCOLD the King of the Monsters himself, well… they would really have to give her more credit to her bravery.

The saurian looked down at the small human who was actually talking to him like one would a child, inwardly glad to see his new chosen female had a backbone. But he merely snorted at her, then turned to glare back at Biolantte who did not seem to be backing down as well.

Rapunzel stared hard at the tall half-plant, half-animal being before adding in, "Biolantte, you need to be a bit more patient with Godzilla! I know you two USED to be enemies, but this has got to stop! You're both family! You need to look out for one another, not try to tear each other's throats out!". The golden long-haired beauty was also showing like most of the legendary Princesses, along with Sofia herself, had an inner strength and backbone that was very much impressive.

The two monsters looked at the humans for a bit, then looked at each other. Almost immediately, they growled/roared at one another. Godzilla and Biolantte didn't want to seem to bury the hatchet between them, most likely wanting to fight and see who was the better/stronger monster. Sofia didn't know on what to do, not sure at all on how to solve this particular problem. Help came in the form of Snow White, who stood by the side of the princess.

The gentle woman saw the helplessness on her friend and said, "I believe that when words or actions alone cannot reach the ones that need to hear, we have another way…". It seemed that the Heavens above came to their aid, wind gently blowing around them and over the land to create a natural melody that seemed to flow within Sofia. The princess closed her eyes, opening her ears and heart to a special rhythm that was made just for her… just for this moment. All of the Toho universe beings slowly ceased their actions, feeling a strange but good vibe now coming from Sofia. Said courageous little lady started to find the words to express on what Godzilla and Biolantte needed to do in order to stop bickering.

* * *

 _You two are different from one another, it's clear as can be._

 _One lives in the sky above, the other rests in the sea!_

 _Godzilla, you were created by man's arrogance and pride,_

 _And Biolantte was made by a father who wanted his daughter still by his side._

 _You two need to see that though you are different, there is something special linking you that will last forever!_

 _Because you are brother and sister… you need to see and learn that family stick together!_

After the words started to leave her lips, she went to Godzilla and asked for his right clawed hand. The saurian was confused, but her gentle aura and song started to soothe him. It reminded him on the songs his bonded used to sing to him when he was here in their universe, when he was alive. He bent down and slowly gave her his clawed hand, and that is when Rapunzel came in. During the song, she spoke nothing but gestured for Biolantte to give her one of her living tentacles. The half-sister of Godzilla was a bit perplexed as well, but trusted her new bonded and pulled up one of her living Venus flytrap plants. Rapunzel took it… and both her and Sofia brought claw and vine together!

 _ **{Family stick together, no matter what storms may come!**_

 _ **Always remember that special link that can never be undone!**_

 _ **Brothers look out for their sisters, the reverse is also true.**_

 _ **So instead of fighting, look to help one another to see anything through!**_

 _ **You two maybe different, but in my view you're birds of a feather!**_

 _ **Godzilla and Biolantte… family stick together!}**_

The duo monsters looked at one another once their limbs came into contact, they stayed like that for maybe half a minute before releasing one another. Sofia's words were getting through to them, but it seemed that she needed a bit more strength to get past the walls that both _kaiju_ had erected within themselves. Snow White  & Rapunzel felt that now was the time to aid their friend, so they too joined in the song. The queen of Leylstad went first, followed by the former queen of her kingdom in Germany.

 _We know it's tough when things look too difficult for any kind of good change to start…_

 _But it's all well worth in the long run when family is in your heart!_

 _Try to work it out, find some common ground to stand._

 _And when you both find it, you will experience something grand!_

 _Keeping in touch and the peace is quite the endeavor…_

 _But it's all worth it when you discover that family stick together!_

As the song started to pick up a little, Godzilla looked to Biolantte and felt something… odd entering into his being, a small but strange sensation as he started to think a little bit different about his half-sister before him. True they were different as can be… but they were of the same lineage, in a way. Both having the genes of a legacy, from the very first Godzilla and walked upon the world in the Toho universe back in 1954, all the way up to this point. And despite how they were created, they were indeed family. A bizarre and strange kind, but family nevertheless.

 _ **{Family stick together, supporting you in any fight!**_

 _ **Its better when it's all under the Lord, standing what is right!**_

 _ **Mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters! Aunts and Uncles too!**_

 _ **Close friends, cousins and grandparents, will stand beside with you!**_

 _ **So Godzilla and Biolantte, I believe it's time for you two to see…**_

 _ **That no matter what happens or come, you two are family!**_

 _ **You two are family…**_

 _ **You two are family.}**_

* * *

The melody started to ebb and fade away, the humans looking to the two _kaiju_ as they looked to them… then turned their gaze towards one another. Godzilla and Biolantte just stared at one another, Sofia and her friends waiting with baited breath and a little bit of nerves. The other monsters were looking too, wanting to see on what was going to happen soon. Godzilla growled softly, his gaze fierce and stern but… he slowly extended his claw out to Biolantte, the same way he did back in his own universe to MechaGodzilla-II when the threat of Destroyah was about. The half-plant beast looked to the extended right claw, thinking it was an attack of some sort but puzzled when the saurian did not slash or swipe at her.

Rapunzel saw the curious look on her new bonded's face, and when her gaze met her own, the queen nodded and motioned to do the same thing. Biolantte rose one of her vines up, which moaned softly at Godzilla and his extended claw. Slowly, the two appendages got close and Godzilla put his hand on top of its head! In the monster view, this was equivalent of a handshake. The two behemoths looked at one another still, then slowly retracted back their limbs.

Sofia smiled, glad that a matter was resolved peacefully! She looked to her two adult friends and stated, "Well, it's a start anyway. A small one, but I'll take it.". Rapunzel and Snow White agreed with her on that, knowing that a small step forward in the right direction was better than none or going backwards.

The gentle wife of Florian Rhoda turned around to pick up her plate of food from the ground, now going to Mothra and the Twin Fairies. All three beings were very glad, and proud of their friends for getting Godzilla and Biolantte to start being nice to one another. Snow White handed some fruit to Mothra, which she ate heartily while giving an apple to the tiny twin ladies to share. She looked to her companions and called out with a smile, "I believe we came here to feed our friends, so come on!". Sofia and Rapunzel grinned, going to get their own plates and starting to feed the now-happy _kaiju_.

* * *

~At Razorwood~

Jasmine and her family had managed to gain the help of their friends, Elsa coming to aid her husband and sister-in-law by creating ice ramps and roadways that would enhance their performance. The wife of Aladdin had managed to tell them discreetly on why they were putting on a performance, and they wanted to help as well. So now Azad, Malak, Anna and Regina started to distract the villagers with their tricks and feats. Even Mama Odie and Radelle joined in, using their light-magical & physical abilities to give the men, women and children a show that would be talked about for many years to come! The people were very much amazed to see two elderly African women move around so swiftly and precisely, especially one that was blind.

Solta and Magric, who were in the audience, made mental notes to ask the two women about the kind of light-magic they practiced and if they can use it in their crafts.

Kathrin turned to see Sofia & the others heading their way, and whispered to Elsa who saw that now was a good time to end their distraction. The Ice Queen waited until her husband and the others finished doing some acrobatic flips on one of her ice ramps, then called out, "Okay everyone! I believe that is all for now! Thank you for watching us all in action!". She brought the ice back into herself, and the audience cheered loudly for the spectacle that they just witnessed! The group that performed took their bows, glad to have entertained their new friends & also helped out their monster companions.

Sofia was glad to have made it back in time, and from the looks of things, no one noticed that she, Rapunzel and Snow White were gone. The little princess went to Solta and asked, "Mr. Runzi, I want to thank you for all that you have done for us. For welcoming us, my new staff, the feast… everything! Thank you very much!".

The magical warrior chuckled and replied, "No thanks are necessary, your Highness. In fact, it is who should be thanking you and your companions! You all have brought hope here, something that has been dwindling little by little despite the holiday. You have raised our spirits greatly, and for that we are all grateful.".

Magric put in, "Indeed! And that show your friends put on, very wonderful! I think myself and others here have learned something from your friends. I believe me and Solta are going to ask the elderly Mama Odie and Radelle on what kind of magic they use, so perhaps we can imbue the light into our crafts.". The duo were magic-users yes, but they often used basic spells and such that were proficient but not quite high-level. Now they believed they could learn some Light-based magic from the voodoo users from America.

Sofia smiled, again pleased to see that they were helping out the village more. The princess remembered something and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, is there a place where can rest? I think all of us are a bit tired, and we need our strength for the night if we're going to get to the mountains.". Solta answered that the church was large enough for the group, the benches could be moved to the side to make more space & that the citizens could give them some spare blankets and pillows. Sofia was very glad to hear this, as were the others since they were starting to feel a bit drowsy themselves.

After the performance, all helped with the clean-up of the area. Leader Garza asked the people to give any kind of spare blankets and pillows to their new friends, he himself giving a large blanket to Azad and Elsa from his own home. Pastor Rick gathered some of the people to help him in setting the church up for their guests. The whole community pitched to get things ready for their guests to sleep in, Sofia again glad to see many coming together to help her & her friends out like this.

* * *

~Early evening~

The sun was slowly setting down over the village, a magnificent orange-red twilight showing over the land as night was starting to settle in. Sofia and her company were still asleep within the church, going about five or so hours of resting in the sacred sanctuary. Most of the villagers were now finishing up their chores/work as the sun was setting, Solta and some of the menfolk of the community were getting some weapons ready. Magric was with them, but he had a crossbow that had special arrow bolts. These bolts would give off a short but powerful magical energy jolt to whatever it struck, paralyzing the target enough to either escape or to allow someone stronger to finish it off.

The magical warrior stated, "Okay… I believe that most likely, Cosmina will try to send more of those hellish shadow beasts here to try and get to Sofia. We do our best to make that does not happen! We only managed to fend them off, but this time… this time, we got for a complete victory here! We slay those monsters where they stand!". The small militia force nodded, wanting to slay the minions of the sorceress instead of merely keeping them away from the village.

Magric was about to say something when a loud yell came from the northwest part of the village, everyone tense and ready for battle but they relaxed slightly when they saw that it was a young teenage lad heading their way. Korastor put down his crossbow slightly as the village boy ran to him. He asked, "Boy, what is going on? What's happening?".

The frightened teen spoke, "I… I just came back from… from scouting to see if I could… spot those… those shadow things! But… I think Cosmina… has more different… kinds of minions… under her!".

Solta frowned, as he experienced and learned from in the past, all the evil sorceress used were her ebony monsters. He inquired, "Oh? What makes you say that? What did you see?".

The teen was about to answer… when a resounding BOOMING sound started up. The fighters, and those going into their homes just now, saw the birds from the trees flying away fast after the sound occurred. More soon followed, and Solta & his fellow fighters knew that something was coming their way… something big!

Suddenly, something appeared from beyond the trees! The teenager shouted, "THAT!". He then ran away fast, back to his home where there was a small cellar down below that would keep him and his family safe. Coming in view were Cosmina's **Rock Rooks** , the giant sentries of stone lumbering towards Razorwood! The defender's eyes widened considerably as they saw the giants, wondering now how they were going to defeat them one of them… let alone ten of them! Each Rook ranged in size from ten to fifteen feet tall, towering and looking as if they could pulverize any object that came in their fists path!

Solta shouted out, "Magric, you go and wake Sofia and her friends! I believe that we may need their help in defeating these monsters of stone!". His friend nodded his head and ran off towards the church to make up the princess and her comrades. The magical warrior let out a shout before swinging his double-edged sword out in front of one of the massive enemies. A crescent wave of magical energy struck the rocky foe true… but it was deflected as the stone material had been enchanted to be more durable to magical attacks thanks to Cosmina's crafting.

The villagers who saw this started to scream, fleeing from their homes and running fast away from their village. Garza and Pastor Rick had stayed behind to help with the evacuation… and also to fight alongside their friends.

Sofia and her friends woke up fast when Magric came barreling through the door, and hearing the screams/yells of the villagers also helped them to return to the waking world. The princess rose up quickly from her place on the floor and asked, "Magric, what is going on?! What is happening?!".

He answered, "We are under attack from a new enemy from Cosmina, I believe! Ten HUGE rock monsters, and I don't think we have anything that can stop them! We were not prepared to fight something like this!". It is true, for while the village was well-defended against normal attacks of any kind… giant rock behemoths was a bit out of their league.

The brave little lady gasped and ran outside to see for herself, Magric and the others following. It was true, as the rocky minions of Cosmina were slowly advancing towards Razorwood. Solta and the defenders were doing the best they could with what they had, but nothing seemed to be able to pierce the living stone golems. Magric stated, "We need your friends help in repelling those monsters back! Can they?!".

Sofia looked at him, than at her friends who all had serious looks on their faces. She didn't' need to ask them on what they should do, because the answer was clear and they had little choice in the matter. The safety of the people was the top priority now, not keeping a secret. Magric was a bit puzzled by the silent interaction, than was startled when Sofia broke into a run towards the giants! The others followed suit, and so did he but he brought up the rear.

Solta was trying to cut his way through one of the stone giant's legs, but his blade was no good. While it was enchanted to be sharp and strong, it just couldn't slice through solid stone. He was about to order his brave defenders to retreat, but soon saw Sofia running towards them… a determined look on her face. He called out, "Sofia, we need some help! Can your friends give us some aid?!".

She replied back, "I have some friends I know that can help… but they are not what you or they will expect!". Solta and the menfolk were curious and puzzled by the princess's words, but they saw that the situation at the moment was hopeless so they had to fall back to where Sofia was at. The princess was joined by all, now staring up at the **Rock Rooks** that continued to lumber their way towards the village.

She was joined by Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Alice and Regina who glared and yelled out with every fiber of their being, "GODZILLA!".

The defenders, Solta and Magric now had a look that screamed bewilderment. But it increased when the others started to yell some names that were foreign to them.

Malak, Azad and Jasmine called out, "KING CAESAR!".

Snow White and Kathrin yelled, "MOTHRA!".

Aubert, Magali, Skyler, Mama Odie and Radelle shouted, "JET JAGUAR!".

Belle and Mainard yelled forth, "ANGURIUS!".

Aurora, Edgard and Dianne exclaimed, "RODAN!".

Rapunzel shouted, "BIOLANTTE!".

Solta was about to ask on who they were shouting for… when the people felt the ground shake, but it was not due to the **Rock Rooks**. In fact, the stone minions seemed to freeze when they too felt the earth shake slightly. Suddenly, a loud roar came from the opposite end of the village… the likes that Solta nor anyone in the village had ever heard before. The entire company of defenders, and the villagers who were fleeing their homes paused in their flight to safety… to see a massive two-legged lizard with strange spines roaring once again! Everyone just froze at the sight of Godzilla, except those that knew him for they had wide smiles on their faces.

He was soon joined by his companions, all of them present and ready to fight!

Magric's eyes were wide in a comical way, as he started to back away slightly. He muttered, "Who… or… what are they?!".

Sofia answered, "They are our friends! We'll explain later… hey! Look! They've come back as well, just in the nick of time!". She pointed to the sky above the monsters, and what seemed to be like miniature stars was streaking towards them. Solta and the others squinted their eyes to get a better look, and were dumbfounded to see that flying their way were tiny women with wings! Pixies, fairies… the kind many had heard about in fairy tale stories.

Tinkerbell and her companions flew and hovered in front of Sofia and spoke, "Hey Sofia! I hope we're not late for the party!". Sofia shook her head, saying that their timing was perfect.

It seemed that Razorwood was now embroiled in something that truly was out of this world in more ways than one!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… it is complete! Whew… managed to get this done before Christmas Eve! Thank you once again Lord for all of your help! Thank you for giving me the drive, courage, conviction, patience and wisdom to make this chapter a reality!

Again, like my previous chapters, this one was hard to do. I had to check back on previous works to make sure I got everything right. It took a lot of hard thinking and imagination, but thankfully it got done. Also on another note, Fanfiction managed to fix the problem with the Review page so now I can see EVERYTHING in its entirety! And I must say, thank you to all who have reviewed and are still with this mini-novel.

In the next chapter, expect to see more action, chills and thrills as the monsters & their Disney bonded take on the stone creatures! Expect Cosmina to also look into the battle, and also some explanations to be made to the villagers. Also, I know that Elsa could have frozen the **Rock Rooks** and shatter them… but really, where is the fun in doing it the easy way? I really like for the ladies and monsters, plus other characters, to do things the hard but more satisfying way!

Also on the song I created… I used inspiration from not just the song that I mentioned in the first Author's Notes… but also from my own family. We have been going through some rough storms and times for a bit, but we have endured and been there for one another. With God on our side, we have managed to get stronger, closer and more together with one another and with Him.

Now for the questions:

If you had time to train Sofia with the staff, how would you teach her? And what name should be given to the item?

What kind of weapon would you like to find at Magric's forge? And what kind of abilities, both pro and con, would you like for the item to have?

If you could, what kind of food & drink would you bring to the village feast?

How would you react in seeing Godzilla and Biolantte taking the first small, but important step in becoming like true brother and sister?

And finally… after seeing Sofia and the others call Godzilla, and seeing the pixies return from Neverland, what would your thoughts be?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! And also... MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


	7. Chapter 7

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! I know I did, especially with a lot of family and friends around! I really am blessed, not lucky, to be part of my family and to have what I have. And I'm not talking about materialistic things!

In any case, here is the next chapter of my mini-novel here! We're actually at the halfway point! And I will answer questions from the loyal and faithful reviews as best I can! Here I go!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for answering my questions, and I will see if I can bring you into the story somehow. May have to be a minor character, but will do as best I can. And also, thank you for spotting the reference I used for the **Rock Rooks**!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the info regarding the sequel to Legendary's _Godzilla_ , and for the answers you provided to my questions! Also, I will answer your questions as best I can!

To **Idea Guy** : Your idea is original, I will grant you that. But I have little info on _Monster High_ or _Overwatch_.

To **Disney Lover** : Thank you for the compliment! Really like to try my best to fuse Disney and Toho together as best I can. Sadly though, no characters from _Moana_ are going to be present here. But, I believe you will be surprised on who does make an appearance! And yes, I believe that Te Fiti would allow the monsters from Toho to live on her. Especially if ones like Mothra were to aid in keeping them in check  & in line.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the review, and the scenario that went with it! Not sure how to use more of your characters in my mini-novel here, but just glad & grateful that you gave me permission to use Solta and Magric. Hope to see more from you!

To my sweetheart **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thanks for your passionate reviews! Seeing them always brings a smile to my face, my lady! Thank you for your honest and strong words!

And finally to my friend **Japan Boy** : Thank you for the review! Hope to see more from you, the one who inspired me to make the entire series and mini-novel possible!

In this chapter, expect to see action, excitement and also explanations as Sofia and her newfound friends tackle the ten giant rocky minions of Cosmina! And also see tension between the citizens of Razorwood and the royals due to seeing monsters that Sofia didn't tell them about.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and/or monsters that belong officially to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC's, except for Solta Runzi and Magric Korastor who belong to reviewer **LORD DESTRYUK**. I also own most of the songs used so far in this story. But if I use or reference a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Epic Battles and Finding Voices

Godzilla and his allies were on the other side of the village, ready to fight the strange rock beings that had come. Earlier on, the King of the Monsters had sensed that something dangerous was coming their way. When he was brought back to the mortal plane, it wasn't just his power that had returned. Godzilla had retained all of his senses, including his legendary sixth sense that always told him where danger was at. And also where he needed to be at the right time, at the right place. Once his sense told him that something powerful and dangerous was near his friend's and his new charge's location, he roared loudly and stomped out of the shield spell that the Twin Fairies had erected up.

Moll and Lora were surprised upon his actions, but the tiny mystical twins realized quickly that something was wrong. They both spoke as one, "Godzilla senses that something is wrong, and our bonded maybe in danger! Everyone, let's go!".

The exotic beauties were forced to release the shield, believing that they would need any and all of their mystical power later on. Mothra let out a squeak before taking to the air, the infamous sound she made when taking flight filling the air as she flew after her saurian friend. Fire Rodan let out a screech before jumping up, spreading his wings as wide as possible and taking to the air behind the formidable bug. Angurius let out a roar of his own as he lumbered after his best friend, the mutated Ankylosaurs also sensing now that something bad was happening near the place where his bonded were at.

Jet Jaguar took to the air, jumping up and letting his body go straight as he activated his internal anti-gravity system. He flew after Rodan and Mothra, his sensors telling him that ten unusual life forms that radiated a dark energy signature that was similar to the evil man & woman he fought before last time he was in this universe. King Caesar also went after his fellow _kaiju_ , but going on all fours instead of running on two legs since he always seemed to gain an extra burst of speed when doing that technique. Biolantte let out a loud groan/roar as she too felt that something was wrong, retracting her roots from the warm confines of the earth to follow the group.

When they were close to the village, Godzilla and the others heard the cries of their bonded! Their protective instincts kicked in, rushing into their minds and bodies like a flood! The saurian and company kicked it up a notch, showing that despite their size, they were quite swift when need be. Upon arriving at the village, they saw their human companions standing defiantly against the ten large rock monsters that were going after them. Once again, the King of the Monsters gave some credit to the small Princess of Enchancia for her bravery. He let loose a powerful roar that shook the land slightly, his fellow _kaiju_ doing the same.

Lora and Moll also felt some familiar energy coming from behind them, from the sky. They turned around and looked up, their curiosity turning into joy as they saw that it was Tinkerbell and her friends from Pixie Hollow! The tiny women with connections to nature flew past them, but each fairy giving the twins a wave and smile before streaking towards Sofia and her human company.

The **Rock Rooks** that had been staring at the bizarre intruders regained their limited mental facilities, groaning loud at them before standing tall and getting into a defensive stance. They were showing they were ready to battle! Godzilla roared loudly at the rock creations of Cosmina, his battle prowess and spirit rising to the top! Now all would see why he was known in his universe as the _King of the Monsters_ for he had this; unstoppable fury, unspeakable power, unbreakable will! He charged towards his foes, going right through the village of Razorwood as he knocked down buildings like a child would knock down his toys! The monsters followed their leader's charge, also their battle spirits high and ready to fight!

Sofia turned to Solta Runzi & the village defenders and exclaimed, "Come on! We need to get out of the way now! Godzilla and the others are going to battle!". Melody and the rest of the bonded beings nodded, helping some of the still dumb-struck defenders to move it. Solta and Magric snapped out of their stupor, following Sofia as all got a good distance from battleground zero. The stone creatures saw that their target was escaping with the others, but they saw beings that were more of a higher threat at the moment.

The princess of Enchancia ran until she was sure that they were a fair distance from the battle that was about to take place. When she & the others turned around, they witnessed just in time the _kaiju_ from another universe colliding with the creations of Cosmina! It was an incredible sight to see, Godzilla ramming body-first into one of the **Rock Rooks** in a display of sheer strength and power!

Tinkerbell counted the monsters in the melee, and stated, "This is not good! There are ten of those rock monsters, and only seven of our friends! Three of them might gang up on them!".

Sofia looked at the situation, analyzing it quickly. One would have to give this to the princess, when it came to situations like this, she was quick on the draw with her mind. After some moments, she spoke, "Okay, we're going to even the odds to help our friends!". All looked now to the princess, the citizens of Razorwood disbelieving on what they were hearing from the young lady.

Said royalty continued, "Elsa, Mama Odie, Radelle and Rapunzel will be Team One to take on one of those rock creatures. Team Two will be Regina with Tinkerbell and the pixies! Everyone else will be Team Three, and we need to do what we can in order to beat these things! Godzilla and the rest of our friends can handle their own foes, while we take care of ours.". The people there were amazed by Sofia's confidence and commands, but it was in a good way. It showed them that she was not a weak princess like most would assume, but someone that was strong in both mind & heart… which was a real royal should be.

Snow White stated, "We'll do what we can, but you are staying back here Sofia where it's safe.". The princess was a bit stunned by the statement, and was about to argue that she could help but it was Ariel that helped settle the matter. She put in that she was important to Enchancia, and that her people would need her should something go wrong. Also, that she was still very young and that this battle would be too dangerous. Cinderella added that even though she did well in defending herself against the shadow beasts earlier, it was mostly instinct and fortunate timing that had saved her. In a fight, she would need more than that to survive.

Sofia was a bit put out by this, but she saw the reason to her friend's words. But… she still really yearned to help them all out, especially Godzilla. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she still wanted to prove her worth to the saurian. Belle smiled slightly at the princess and suggested, "Sofia, how about you make sure that the citizens here are safe? You can help by defending your people.". The princess looked up at her and nodded, remembering that it was a royal's duty to protect their people from harm. She held her new staff to her chest, saying that she would do her best. Snow and Kathrin told her that they would stay behind as well, since they were not of much use in a fight. But they would help in any way they could, just like her.

Skyler looked to see a still-stunned Solta and the other Razorwood defenders. He looked to both him & Magric and stated, "You all take care and support Sofia while we do this. You hear me?". The magical warrior and crafter shook their heads to clear it, to get back to the present, and replied that it would be done. Sofia looked to the Defenders, than to her friends to wish them luck.

Vidia exclaimed, "Come on, everyone! We got some evil rock monsters to turn to rubble!". The teams gave out a yell before charging in towards the fight! The members of Team One gathered together, than separated to go after one of the **Rock Rooks** that was about to gang up on Angurius. Team Two went after one that was teaming up with its buddy against Biolantte. The rest went after one that was about to double-team King Caesar.

Snow White took Sofia's hand and said, "Come on, let's go to the villagers and make sure they are okay.". She pointed to the place where the citizens were at, many at one place where they were watching the battle that was taking place. The princess agreed with her and started to run towards them, Kathrin following along with Magric and the other Defenders.

Said magic-crafter managed to catch up with the princess and exclaimed, "Sofia… can you please… tell me… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!". He was a little bit tense at the moment & confused, and who could blame him? He had just witnessed rock monsters come into the village, and now bizarre beings that were simply beyond imagination… and they were actually friends of the royalty?!

Sofia gave a little sheepish smile and answered, "I'll tell you all of it as best I can, but when we reach the villagers. I believe they need to it too so there isn't any misunderstandings.".

* * *

~The battleground~

The fight between Good and Evil was incredible to bear witness to! Godzilla had rammed into the his opponent with his massive bulk, staggering his foe before coming in with swiping attacks from his claws. His clawed hands were strong enough to leave slash marks on the stone body of Cosmina's creation, but the pile of living rock was not to be defeated that easily. The golem groaned loudly before letting loose a strong right-handed straight punch at Godzilla, the saurian taking the blow and recoiling back a little. The monster glared at his opponent, feeling very much that this foe was strong. And also it reeked of a vile energy, the same that belonged to others he had defeated in this world some time ago. The King of the Monsters roared loudly as he swung his tail, catching the rock being off guard by the swift movement as the long, thick appendage struck it in the face!

Large chunks and bits of stone fell off from the enemy... but Godzilla and the human onlookers from afar saw that slowly, the face started regenerate! The green-skinned giant was startled, and perplexed in wondering on how this foe had a healing factor like he did. However, he realized that now was not the time to be still in battle. He regained his wits about him and came in for another charging attack, but the **Rock Rook** retaliated with another swift punch to Godzilla's face! It connected and again staggered the saurian, but the rocky enemy lifted its hands up in a double-axe handle attack technique. It let out a loud groan before bringing the attack down on Godzilla's chest, causing the monster to be dazed even more and stagger around for a bit longer.

The earthen fighter was about to deliver another punch, but Godzilla's instincts kicked in quick! He managed to duck under the left-handed punch, and did a shoulder-charge technique to his enemy! The massive stone creature was forced back, stepping through one of the houses and crashing to the ground due to slipping on some of the material once it was demolished! The golem groaned out once again, trying to get up so it could continue the fight. However, Godzilla was having none of it as he stalked towards his adversary. Looming over his fallen foe, the saurian grabbed one of its arms and yanked it clean off! Rubble, dirt and stone showered the area where the left arm was yanked off! Sofia, along with several others, were just stunned at seeing the monster do something so brutal!

However, the monster managed to get back up with only one arm… and the arm that was just yanked off was now being replaced with material from the home that had just been demolished! Wood, stone and clumps of rock were being levitated and absorbed to the **Rock Rook** until the new arm was made to replace the old one it just lost! Crude, but very efficient as all were shocked to see such a healing power. However, Godzilla did not look surprised as he knew that was going to happen. He was smarter than humans gave him credit for, especially when it came to battle. After witnessing the creature's face heal itself, the King of the Monsters assumed that its regeneration properties extended further out than merely healing blunt or scratching damage. And it looks like his assumption was right.

The mountain-made creation let out another groan as it stomped its way towards Godzilla, intent on strangling him with its own hands. The saurian roared right back at it, and locked its claws with its hands in a test of sheer strength! Godzilla and the Rook were now locked in combat, determined to see on which would give in first. Both seemed to be on equal ground after a while of struggling, but Godzilla was not about to lose! He gave the creature a head-butt, but it moved at the last moment so his head struck the chest area instead. Godzilla retracted his head just in time to see a large, pulsating glowing golden ore that was smooth and round like a ball. It was visible for a moment before the chest closed up due to the creature's regeneration powers.

However, Godzilla got a glimpse of it long enough to realize that it was the source of the rocky fighter's life force. And he was not the only one who saw it!

On the rise far from the village where the humans were seeing the large melee before them, Magric saw the golden orb and put things together quickly. He stated loudly in surprise, "That's a _Heart Stone_! The thing is powered by that thing!". Sofia and the rest turned to him, and Magric explained that during his days back in the main village of Enchancia, he came across a section of magic that was highly advanced in one of the books he was reading. It stated that many magical constructions such as golems and other things that were made to be like sentinels, guardians, were often given devices that were highly concentrated with magic. These devices were hidden inside the construct, and often placed in areas to mimic the human body. Such as a _Heart Stone_ located to where the heart of a person would often be.

Magric concluded, "That _Heart Stone_ must be what is powering that thing, giving it healing abilities as well! It needs to be destroyed or else that thing will just heal whatever damage is done to it!".

Sofia was amazed that such a thing could be created, seeing that Cosmina was indeed powerful if she was able to put something like that into ten stone creatures. She looked at her friends fighting against their foes, and was wondering on how to get the info to them. She looked to Solta & Magric and asked, "Is there any way we can tell them about this?! We need to tell them so they'll know where to attack at!".

Solta quickly replied, "We will tell them, your Highness! Just stay back and keep the others safe!". He looked to his friend, who nodded before both went towards the teams that were taking on their respective foes.

Pastor Rick went to Sofia and said, "You know, your Grace… what you told us earlier… it is a lot to take in. I mean… why keep this such a secret?". Just a little while ago, Sofia had told everyone the pieces that she had left out earlier in her explanation on why they were here. Needless to say, the crowd was very much blown away to hear about the arch-angel Josiah that came to them in their time of need. On how he had brought to the realm monsters that were from another universe entirely, and that they were actual shrunken to just a fraction of their real size! And also that three of the monsters down there fighting had been deceased & were stars in the heavens above before being resurrected by the Lord Himself to come and aid Princess Sofia.

Said little lady blushed a little before answering, "Well… I thought you would take it negatively if you knew I was traveling with monsters. And after hearing on how Cosmina has been terrorizing this place, I felt it was a good thing we did too. And also that you might be skeptical if we also told you we were visited by an actual warrior angel that was Captain of the Lord's army.". Snow White and Kathrin backed up their companion, saying that they had agreed with her on the matter.

After speaking that, the citizens did gradually start to agree with the princess's decision to keep something like this a secret. If she had told them everything from the beginning, well… they would have agreed she was off her rocker, few eggs short of a dozen, a screw loose and other kinds of sayings that would call her crazy. But now after witnessing something like this, a titanic monster battle happening in their own home… well, one would have to believe Sofia now!

Lulu, the youngest of Solta's children, was looking intently at Godzilla and the _kaiju_ as they fought the rock monsters. Specifically, she was looking at the King of the Monsters as he continued to grapple with his enemy. Her mother Lisa looked down at her and asked, "Lulu, what is it? Why are you staring at that… that thing?".

Little Lulu answered in a small but clear voice, "That monster… Godzilla, Sofia called him. He… He is strong. He reminds me of daddy, big and strong. And fighting against bad guys!". The others, especially her family, were very surprised to hear that from the seven year-old. Lulu had always admired her father, looked to him as both a daddy and a role model. She really wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. And in addition, she learned from him on how to spot good people from bad ones. And in her view, Godzilla was a good monster that was doing what her daddy would do against bad guys.

Back to the fight at hand, Godzilla was still grappling with his enemy and had decided that now was the time to finish this fight. He broke off the lock, throwing his clawed hands into the air that caused the **Rock Rook** to be off balance for just a little bit. And that was all the time Godzilla needed! He turned around quickly for another tail swipe attack, but this time aimed for the lower legs and knocked the rocky giant off its feet! The golem groaned loudly upon impact with the ground, landing hard on its back. It slowly started to get up, but when it got into a sit-up position… that is when Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed a brilliant blue color and he opened his maw to unleash his famous _Radiation Death Breath_ technique! Everyone was in awe at seeing a pillar of blue flame, the likes they had never seen before, streaking towards the spot where Godzilla saw the heart!

The blue beam of energy punched right through the Rook, sending an explosion of rock and dust that was a spectacle to see! When the dust started to settle and clear… the inhabitants of the land and Godzilla saw that a large-sized hole was in the rock monster's chest! The golden orb that was the _Heart Stone_ was no more, a smoldering splatter of gold on the destroyed parts inside the chest cavity. The **Rock Rook** didn't seem to be doing anything, frozen as it would seem. Then slowly, the whole body started to disintegrate and fall to pieces! Godzilla didn't sense any kind of the evil energy that he sensed earlier from his foe. He let out a roar of victory, as he had just beaten his enemy!

Sofia, along with Snow White and Kathrin, cheered loudly as they saw their friend defeat the evil creation! Lulu cheered too, which again surprised the villagers. After his victory, Godzilla turned around to see how the others were doing.

* * *

~Angurius~

The saurian's spiky-shelled friend was having a bit of a tough time with his own opponent, but that was how Angurius liked it actually! He liked to fight against extremely strong foes, like Godzilla before he befriended him, and many other monsters like the golden three-headed space dragon King Ghidorah. And even the formidable cyborg space monster Gigan. While not having any special powers or projectiles, Angurius had a fierce fighting spirit and powerful physical moves that made him quite the potent Earth Defender of the Toho universe. Now he was putting his ferocity and never-say-die attitude here on the field of battle in the Disney realm!

The **Rock Rook** he was going against tried to slam its fists upon the spiked shell of Angurius, thinking the aftershock from the strike would stun the beast long enough to flip him over to deliver a blow to his exposed underbelly. But it was the rock being that was the fool here, for Angurius had taken many a powerful blow from enemies and still survived. The giant's fists of stone came down hard on the mutated dinosaur's shell, but Angurius was not deterred from the hit. Instead, it merely brushed it aside like it was nothing and pushed back against the blows! In short, he used the recoil from the punches to push back against it, like how a spring would react when pushed all the way down than let go.

The stone creation of Cosmina was a bit stunned by this as its blows were having little effect, and it was being pushed back instead bit by bit! In addition, the fists were starting to crumble and show cracks. Angurius roared at his adversary as it looked to its cracked fists, and leapt to attack! While not a tremendous leaper like his fellow _kaiju_ Baragon, Angurius was quick and perhaps the second-best in the category. He rammed directly into the stone giant, smashing its head and horns into the chest of it! The golem groaned loudly as it was knocked down, being forced on its back while Angurius topped on its front. The spiked-shelled warrior let out a yell before running to bite into the thick arm of his foe!

Cosmina's creation let out a groan as it tried to pry the _kaiju_ off of it, but Angurius was one stubborn foe. And its jaws were quite powerful, once clamped down on a foe, he RARELY let go unless under extreme circumstances. The **Rock Rook** tried to shake him off, but again Angurius was latched onto it good. Seeing no other option, the strong stone fighter delivered a strong punch to Angurius's face! It was powerful enough to shake the friend of Godzilla, but he refused to let go that easily. The golem had to deliver three more blows in order to get him off, Angurius a bit stunned by the formidable punches. Seeing that he was dazed, the rook slipped its hands under side of its foe and flipped him over!

Angurius let out a loud cry as he was now on his shell, his limbs and tail flailing about as he was on his back with his unprotected underbelly exposed! The creature let out another groan before raining down punches on Angurius! Sofia and the onlookers covered their eyes, not wanting to see the brave monster endure such agony. However, it seemed that they underestimated Angurius's toughness. The monster from another universe was more resilient than others gave him credit for. After enduring about seven punches to the belly, Angurius managed to flip himself right-side up! Even though he was a shell based creature, it did not have the total weakness of being helpless when on its back. The stone fighter was a bit surprised that its foe was able to recover quickly, and that little window of opportunity was all that Angurius needed!

He swiftly turned his back to his opponent, showing the large rows of spikes on his shell… and launched himself in an amazing way that had him slam shell-first into the rook! Sofia and the citizens were in awe as they witnessed Angurius's famous _Pulverizing Shell_ technique! The giant of rock let out a groan as it was pushed back quite far, close to the woods actually, and cracks were forming all over its front body. The best friend of Godzilla knew he could not let the monster recover and regenerate, so he charged as fast as he could towards his enemy… and curled up into a ball, and flew like a fastball towards it! Angurius had just used his other recognized technique, which was the _Spikeball Roll_!

The crash was deafening as spikes met stone, and Angurius rolled right through his foe! The golem was shattered completely to pieces upon impact, but this time there was no regeneration… as there was a golden substance on the spikes of Angurius's shell. The monster let shook his body to get the crushed gold off, after that letting out a loud roar of victory!

He heard another roar, and turned to see that it was his ally & best friend Godzilla coming towards him. He knew right then and there that he had dispatched his own foe, and was coming to check up on him. The saurian looked into the eyes of his friend, growling and nodding his head. He was saying that he was proud of his companion in taking down his enemy. Godzilla respected strength, courage and honor & his friend displayed both traits very much in this battle. Angurius roared back, taking in the praise from his friend and king. The two decided to see on how the others were doing.

* * *

~Mothra & Rodan~

The two fliers were having some difficulty with their enemies. While they had the advantage with mobility due to being in the air, their attacks were not that strong in causing critical damage. Mothra and Rodan had using their wings to slap at the enemy, but both **Rock Rooks** took the hits with minimal damage. Each of the rocky soldiers tried to grab them when they came close, but the duo managed to always stay a distance from them. The guardian and pteranodon tried to use their powerful gusts technique on them, flapping their wings as hard as they could to make strong force winds. But the golems just stood still, anchoring themselves into the ground as not to get tipped over. Seeing as their moves were not working, the two went up to try another approach.

The rooks looked up in the sky, squatting down as they were preparing to leap up and catch their foes with their bare hands. They waited for a moment, than leapt up with surprising strength and speed as they got the two fliers by the wings! Mothra squeaked in pain and surprise, Rodan screeching in the same manner as they were caught and brought back down to earth hard! The rooks were struggling to maintain their hold on the monsters, wanting to rip off their wings with their massive strength. However, the duo got a surprise when energy beams shot out from their prey! Mothra unleashed her _Antennae Beam_ at her foe, a bright pink ultra-sonic energy beam striking directly into its face! The blast was impressive, an explosion occurring as a good chunk of the enemy's face was now gone! The creature stumbled back heavily, releasing Mothra and clutching its lost face.

Rodan did the same to his enemy, his horn head crest flashing a red color before unleashing a light purple heat beam at the stone soldier! He had unleashed his _Uranium Heat Beam_ at the rook, the intense heated beam blasting through the right shoulder of his enemy! The **Rock Rook** groaned in pain as it clutched its shoulder, releasing Rodan as he flew back into the sky. Allies reunited in the air, the Twin Fairies atop of their insect companion stated as one, "Since our physical attacks are not effective, we need to use our energy attacks on them. Keep at it until we can find a weakness!". Rodan and Mothra agreed with the tiny exotic beauties, unleashing another projectile attack that struck the rooks in the chest area!

Another explosion occurred, good-sized holes showing in the chest area. The _kaiju_ and mystical women saw the chest cavity to see the pulsating golden ore orbs, than witnessed the chest closing up slowly with rock and dirt. The four also saw that the damage they did earlier to the stone fighters were fading as they were healing, regenerating themselves with dirt and stone from the ground. And also materials from the demolished houses from the village. Cosmina's servants groaned, putting both hands forward with their palms facing Mothra and Rodan. In less than a second, stone spikes started to shoot forth from the palms like missiles! This caught the duo off guard as they were struck with the hard projectiles! The rocky duo had unleashed their secret technique which was _Stone Rain_!

The monsters from Toho were struck by the spikes, which hurt a lot but thankfully not enough to send them spiraling down to the ground. With immense concentration, effort and will, the duo flew away from the rooks. The warriors turned as fast as they could, their palms still facing outward and stone spikes shooting out like machine gun fire now. Mothra squeaked out an order to Rodan, who listened to her plan and nodded his head. She continued to circle overhead with the giants focusing on her, while Rodan took high into the sky.

Down below, Sofia and the villagers were wondering on what why Rodan was abandoning his friend. However, Snow White and Kathrin realized on what was going to happen. The former and current queen of their respective realms called out, "Everyone, get down on the ground and cover your ears!". Shortly after saying that, the two did just that as they lied flat on the ground with their hands covering their ears as tightly as possible. Sofia was puzzled, until she remembered what she read about Rodan in the special books back home. Following the mother & daughter duo, she laid down flat and encouraged the villagers to do the same.

Barbara shouted, "Why are we doing this?! What's going on?!". She had to scream so that her voice could reach the covered ears of the princess.

Sofia replied in the same manner, "Its Rodan! He's going to do his signature technique… the _Sonic Boom_!". Just as she finished her answer, a low but high-pitched sound started to sound off from the sky above. The humans looked up to catch a glimpse of Rodan coming down fast from his ascension, his wings folded up slightly as he was gaining speed at an incredible rate! The pteranodon screeched loudly for Mothra to hear, which she did and flew off high into the sky to avoid the sonic boom that was about to come! The rooks were confused when their prey escaped, than more so when they heard the high-pitched sound that seemed to be gaining strength in intensity. The duo turned behind them to see Rodan coming in fast, a shimmer of wind around him… then he broke right through it, going past them quickly! The rocky fighters were almost blown back by the shockwave of him passing by, then knocked off their feet completely when hit by the sound blast that came shortly after!

Rodan leveled off and took back to the air, seeing his sonic boom technique knocking down not just the **Rock Rooks** , but also leveling much of the area as well as the remaining houses that were still standing were suddenly blown apart like they were nothing!

Mothra looked down to see that the soundwave blast had managed to do enough damage to expose the chest area again, the stone fighters on their backs and very much stunned by the pteranodon's attack. The large insect than used her pink projectile again, striking with pinpoint accuracy that would make any sniper smile. The ultra-sonic energy beam destroyed the golden orbs completely like glass, doing the same to the other rook. The life left the eyes of the creations, which soon started to fall apart into rubble.

Mothra & Rodan had claimed another victory against the forces of Evil!

* * *

~Jet Jaguar & King Caesar~

Just like with Mothra and Rodan teaming up against their foes, so were the android and divine guardian beast. Though smaller than their foes, the two were working together as a team that would make any WWF wrestling proud! Jet Jaguar decided to stick to his human-sized form, as he assumed that going into even his Mini-form could blow the minds of the humans. And also would do more harm than good. So, he and King Caesar were helping one another against their stone foes.

Jet Jaguar delivered a missile drop kick to his enemy, which caused him to stagger back but his ally was close enough to try and grab him. Fortunately, King Caesar came in by running towards him and using Jet Jaguar as a spring! The android saw the furry beast running to them, so he kneeled down and allowed his friend to use him like a spring board! King Caesar flew through the air towards the rook, landing on its face and starting to wildly claw and punch it! The rocky fighter was dazed and disoriented by the attack, and Jet Jaguar put the finishing touch on it by delivering swift kicks to the kneecap area to weaken the brute and bring it down!

King Caesar growled loudly before leaping towards the other rook that was still standing, but the stone fighter was quick as it grabbed the monster in mid-air! The furry beast swiped and clawed at the hands of the enemy, but that seemed to not hurt it as it started to clamp down and squeeze on him! King Caesar let out a loud howl of pain, and that was Jet Jaguar's cue to come to the rescue! He called out, "I'm coming, buddy! Hang on for a second!".

The android looked around to see on what he could do, and remembered that his colleague could reflect/refract energy beams through his eyes! He ran behind the **Rock Rook** and took careful aim, his computer brain running up the calculations, angles and more despite the struggle that both monsters were doing. He called out, "Caesar, stand still and get ready!". He gathered up the chi within his body, and also some from around the area. Multi-colored energy surrounded both his hands, and he brought them together in a clapping motion! He had just executed his projectile attack _Handclap_! The bright energy bolt flew towards King Caesar, who now understood what his friend was doing!

He stilled himself, which puzzled the stone creature for a moment. And that was all that was needed! The bolt of energy that flew past it went into King Caesar's left ruby eye, and shot back out through the other eye right into the chest area of the giant! The rook groaned in pain from the attack, dropping his prey as King Caesar landed on the ground on all fours. Jet went to him and asked, "Are you alright? Anything broken?". The furry guardian of Okinawa shook his head, muttering in his monster tongue that he was okay except of a bruising of his pride. Being caught like that & being squeezed like that was something of an embarrassment to the _kaiju_.

Jet Jaguar nodded, then turned to see how their foe was doing. The android saw the golden orb pulsating in his opponent's chest, and also that the wound was closing thanks to regeneration. Already, he surmised on what the object was and came up with an idea. He looked to his partner and spoke, "I believe we may have found their weakness. Caesar, you need to kick that thing in the chest as hard as you can! I'll take care of the rest!".

The half-dog, half-lion beast understood and would do his best to fulfill his comrade's request. He looked to the rook that had just regenerated, growling and rushing towards his target. King Caesar executed a flying tackle attack, connecting with the stone fighter and slashing away as much as possible. Since the chest area had just regenerated, it was slightly weaker because of it. The creation groaned and lashed out at his enemy, but Caesar ducked away just time and got some distance from it. He saw that the cracks were forming again on the place where Jet Jaguar wanted him to hit at. With a loud roar, the hybrid monster charged as fast and furious as he could towards the **Rock Rook**! The giant was standing with its legs bent slightly and arms stretched outward, believing that his foe was going to try for another tackle attack. But this time it was ready, similar to how a sumo wrestler would be when preparing to defend himself.

King Caesar let out another roar as he jumped and seemingly flew through the air, extending his right leg out in a flying kick motion! The technique, combined with the velocity that he was going at, and the weakness of the cracks in the rook's chest… made it possible for the _kaiju_ to literally smash right through the chest! King Caesar landed on the other side of the giant, who was let out a groan as he looked down stunned at the large cavity within his being. Jet Jaguar looked around, and spotted the golden orb from earlier! His comrade's attack had just missed it by inches, but that was enough for him. He performed another _Handclap_ attack, the bolt of energy streaking towards the ore orb… and hitting dead center! The creature let out another loud groan before its yellow eyes faded, and it started to crumble into nothing but rubble.

The duo had won, but it was not over yet. The remaining stone foe had managed to get back up, and its wounds from before had healed. Jet Jaguar's computer brain quickly racked up various scenarios, until one came to mind that was both crazy yet had a good chance of success. He looked to his partner and stated, "Okay, I will make the run this time! When the time is right, get that golden orb you see out of there!". Just after saying that, the mechanical marvel charged right up to the taller foe and started to wail away with all kinds of martial arts moves! The golem groaned loudly in both pain and frustration, as any kind of counter it tried to attempt met with failure. Jet Jaguar was connecting with swift punches and kicks, attacking in a way that would make most martial artists like Chuck Norris or even Jackie Chan proud! And he was focusing his attacks on the legs and lower body, intent to bring the giant stone fighter down.

After five or so minutes of intense fighting, the rook collapsed to its knees as the attacks had weakened his structure significantly. Jet Jaguar did a pose of sort, like the kind from the TV series back in his world, the _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ … and ran straight towards his enemy! He leapt into the air when he got close enough, aiming his pointed head like a missile to the chest area of the **Rock Rook**! He activated his anti-gravity systems at the moment before impact, giving an extra push of speed that allowed him to really penetrate into the chest! He was bounced back after impact, but the damage was done. The upper area was showing cracks, and that is when King Caesar saw the sparkle of gold.

Feeling that now was the opportune moment, the furry beast roared loudly with his ears straight up still. The _kaiju_ barreled towards the stone creature, Jet Jaguar rolling out of the way just in time to see his friend putting all of his strength into a flying pounce leap! Claws extended out, he punched right through the enemy! King Caesar leapt through his foe, and rolled a little to cushion his landing. When he unrolled and stood up… in his teeth was the _Heart Stone_! With a mighty crunch of his jaws, he destroyed the device and soon life left the eyes of their foe. And again like the others, crumbled into rubble with no more magic to sustain it.

The duo had won their battle!

* * *

~Biolantte~

While the others had difficulty with their foes, Biolantte actually had an easier time with her opponent. The **Rock Rook** facing her wailed upon her form with punches that would devastate a castle wall almost instantly! But there was one special unique trait about Biolantte… physical attacks didn't bother her one bit! Since she was part plant, her body had an elasticity due to vines making up a major part of her. So whenever something attacked her with punches, kicks, or even tail swipes, it would just bounce back with no harm to Biolantte at all! So while the rook was equal in size to the half-sister of Godzilla, his stone techniques were useless in this situation.

Biolantte let out a loud groan/roar, and her vines attacked the foolish rock monster. The Venus flytrap vines ensnared the stone fighter tightly, the being trying to break free but it was no use. She also used the vines _Acid Spray_ to hit her trapped foe, the acidic tree sap eating through the mineral layers of the rock! The golem groaned in pain as it felt the sap eating through its body. Biolantte tossed her opponent into the air, allowing it to be dropped to the ground with a resounding BOOM! The creature rose up slowly, but it was regenerating slower than usual. And that was due to the Biolantte's unique sap. Since the giant hybrid was unique, so were the properties of its attacks and body. It had a negative effect on the regeneration properties of the magic that powered the golem, so it slowed down the regeneration greatly. Not stopping it, but at least it was a benefit that Biolantte was not to going to take lightly.

The powerful female monster was about to finish off her foe with her own _Acid Spray_ that would cover the creature completely… but the rook groaned loudly and shot some of its own _Stone Rain_ projectiles! The sharp rocks that were hurled at Biolantte were able to cut through some of her vines and body, causing pain to the giant as the golem kept up his assault! It slowly rose back to its feet, and started to advance on its target who was now backing away due to the barrage of sharp stone missiles. Some managed to penetrate towards her core, and she let out a bellow of pain as she was struck!

The rook would have continued the assault… had it not felt a mighty hand grasp its shoulders. It stopped its attack, and looked behind it to see… a very pissed off big brother, Godzilla!

Sofia, Snow White and Kathrin gave out cheers as they saw the saurian come over to help his little sister! Godzilla roared loudly, in a gesture that spoke NEVER MESS WITH MY SISTER and actually delivered a judo flip toss to the **Rock Rook**! The giant of stone groaned loudly again as it was flipped, and landing hard on the ground on its stomach! Godzilla roared again, and sent his tail down on the back of his opponent hard! He looked to his half-sister, a kind of silent understanding that he had come to really accept her as a sister… as family. Again, a slow but very good step in the right direction. Biolantte moaned loudly, thanking him for the help but to want to finish the fight on her own.

The King of the Monsters nodded, stepping aside so that he could see how his little sister would end this fight.

The rocky monster groaned loudly as it slowly started to rise up, but it looked up to see the towering form of Biolantte… who opened up her maw and unleashed a powerful wave of tree sap acid that covered the giant from head to toe! A sizzling sound could be heard as the rocks were melting away, and the golden ore orb was exposed through the back. One of the vines that had managed to avoid being cut went down and grabbed the orb in its maw. It than melted it down a little with acid before swallowing it whole! The light left from the eyes of the rook, whom turned to rubble.

Biolantte had won her battle! She let out a roar of victory, her brother joining in! All of the _kaiju_ had won their fights against Cosmina's creations!

On the rise where the humans were at, the entire population actually cheered loudly at seeing the monsters win against the evil forces of Cosmina! Sofia was very glad of this, and also very proud to see Godzilla mature when it came to his sister. Snow White smiled, then realized something. She spoke, "Oh no! We forgot Anna and the others! They went to go fight the remaining three stone monsters!". Solta and the citizens of Razorwood gasped, wondering if the teams were alright. They heard fighting in the distance, Godzilla and his allies also hearing it, and the entire company went to go see how the human teams were doing against their foes.

* * *

~Team 1~

Elsa, Mama Odie, Radelle and Rapunzel were having more difficulty with their opponent than the monsters had. The major advantage for the **Rock Rook** was that it had size, strength and also regeneration. However, the humans down below had magic, cunning and the stamina to keep at it! The giant behemoth of stone tried to squash them with single, devastating punches, but the women were quick and nimble. Mama Odie and Radelle showed that fact clearly as they were leaping  & bounding with an energy and vitality that should not be possible for women their age. The two Light-based voodoo users used the staves they kept after the incident with the **Shadow Soldiers** , sending out bolts of light at the creature. While the magic was not enough to penetrate through the rock, it was enough to blind the rock creation to give the team an advantage.

Rapunzel dodged a blinded flat-palm smash from her foe, the golem, trying to smash them like flies after being blinded yet again. She used her long hair as a lasso, roping one of the fingers and actually swinging around and onto the right wrist of the rook! She started to run towards the head, figuring that was the weak spot of the stone behemoth. However, it felt her running up its arm and lashed out to smash Rapunzel! She was forced to jump off to avoid being squashed, but luckily Elsa was there to catch her with a snow cloud. The two settled back down to the ground, regrouping with Mama Odie and Radelle.

The teacher of Mama Odie spoke, "Whoo! This one maybe a bit slow, but it's got some power! Any ideas how to take it down, girls?". The ladies shook their heads, saying that any part of it could be a weakness but they just didn't know. That is when Solta Runzi came running to them, shouting something. The four turned to see the magic warrior, retreating from their enemy for a bit to see on what he wanted.

Solta arrived, just slightly out of breath from the run. Rapunzel inquired, "Solta, what are you-?".

He interrupted her by stating, "The chest! Go for the chest area! We saw something earlier inside from one of these monstrosities, a golden ore orb that is called a _Heart Stone_! It's what's powering these things! Destroy it, and these giants are finished!". The four now saw that there was a real chance to defeat their enemy, and thanked Solta for the information. However, the five had to dodge out of the way of a left-handed punch that came from the **Rock Rook** , who had gone over to them to try and finish the fight.

Elsa spoke, "We'll handle this! You go and tell the others! And thank you very much for telling us this, Solta!". Runzi nodded, wishing them good luck before taking off to find one of the other groups.

Mama Odie yelled out, "Alright ladies, let's get to work! Elsa, we'll try to restrain the darn thing while you look for a section to REALLY put the freeze on this rocky fool! Once you see the opportunity, take it quick!". The women agreed with their friend & teammate… and all charged now at the looming giant with a clear purpose and goal in mind!

The **Rock Rook** groaned loudly as it showed its palms to the ladies… and surprised them with its _Stone Rain_ technique! Rapunzel yelled out, "Incoming!". Elsa got in front of them and used an ice shield to deflect/block the stone projectiles. Mama Odie and Radelle hatched an idea at the same time, using their staves to charge up light inside the shield. They told Elsa to stand still for a moment, and when she did… the two African-American women took aim and shot their light bolts at the rook's eyes! The ice shield actually enhanced the reflection of the light balls, becoming larger and striking the face of the stone creation dead center!

The behemoth groaned loudly, stopping its attack and clutching its face from the intense brilliance that caused its vision to be blinded by white light. Elsa looked to her two companions and said, "Nice work, you two! Now, let's go in!". She released the ice shield and flew in towards the rook, Rapunzel and the rest following.

The long-haired blonde beauty raced towards her enemy, than behind it with her locks once again in a lasso. She swung accurately, latching onto the right arm and swinging up & over to land on it like before! This time, the rook was stunned long enough that it did not feel her running on its arm this time. When she reached the head, she used her long blonde hair to wrap around it and covering its eyes like a blindfold! She just managed to do such a maneuver with the amount of hair she had right now, so she was thanking the Higher Power above for this. The **Rock Rook** groaned as it tried to regain both its sight, and also while trying to grab the little insect that was in the back of its head.

Rapunzel called out, "You're not going to get me that easily, buster!". She then started to turn and twist her hair like reins, just slightly forcing the head to move where she wanted it to and causing the giant to teeter a bit off balance.

Mama Odie commented, "I got to give it to that gal, she got some guts!". Radelle agreed with her student/friend about that, and remarked that it was now their turn to attack! They called upon their voodoo power, urging the trees nearby to give them a hand. It only took a moment or two, but the African women got a positive response from the forest! The trees nearby used their roots to wrap around the feet of the stumbling giant, causing it to fall on its back. Almost immediately, the two magic-users called on the trees to restrain the limbs of the creature. Roots started to appear over the legs, cocooning them in strong holdings that held the giant down!

And the trees themselves near the arms came to life as well, pushing down with all their might with their bare branches! Whatever leaves they had remaining had fallen, both during the coming of winter & when the fighting started. Rapunzel stood with them, getting off at the last moment before the rook fell and using her hair as a lasso again to try and help the trees in keeping it down.

Elsa, who was flying in the air, saw this & realized that now was her opportunity! She shouted out, "Great job ladies! And you too, trees of the forest! Okay… now it's my turn!". The Ice Queen started to focus, bringing her right hand up and bringing her power to bear! Intense cold and ice formed in her palm, as she took careful aim at the chest area of the **Rock Rook**. She wanted to intensely freeze the place where a heart would be, but also make sure that her power would not come near the others or their current allies. After a moment or two, the sub-freezing ball of cold was complete  & the parameters she set forth into it was done!

She let forth a mighty yell before launching the orb, which streaked towards her enemy like a comet from the sky! The ball of ice impacted the area she wished to freeze almost instantly, quick-freeze spreading out fast as the stone cracked like fragile glass before exploding with ice shards going everywhere! Thankfully, like Elsa wished for, the trees and her friends were spared from the ice as they kept hanging on. The Snow Queen beauty looked down to see that the rook was still alive, but the chest cavity was exposed and showing to her was the _Heart Stone_! The ice had cracked the outside shell of the monster yes, but the insides such as the heart were still unfrozen.

Elsa called out, "Time to end this now!". Using her wind power, she caused a powerful gust of icy wind to blow about within the cavity, rocking giant of stone a little before the golden ore orb was rocked free and flew into her hands. The co-ruler of Arendelle looked at the beautiful orb, shaking her head that something so beautiful could be used be someone so wicked. She threw the orb to Radelle and Mama Odie, who caught it and set the object down to the ground.

Radelle spoke, "I can sense much evil magic flowing from this thing. Time to clean it out! Odie, you ready?". Her student replied that she was, and both pointed their staves at the orb. The light coming from the tips glowed brightly at the object, which started to sizzle and emit a black-purple vapor. It was the evil tainted magic that came from Cosmina, and it was leaving the object. The rook started to shake and rock violently now, gradually losing its connection with the ore! In a few minutes, no more vapor came out and the orb was now clean. Purged of both the evil magic, and the very thing that sustained the golem.

Said creature let out a final groan before becoming silent, the light of its eyes fading until it was all black. The whole body than started to crumble and turn to rubble, the trees and Rapunzel letting go of it as they saw it turn to dust, Team One had just won against their enemy! Rapunzel let out a shout of joy as she ran towards her friends, the trees letting out a final groan of their own before settling back down in their roots and going back to sleep.

Elsa flew down to meet with the others, all having smiles that they had won against their enemy together! Mama Odie looked to the ore and suggested, "I bet this thing is now worth a lot of money now that it's been cleansed from that child's toxic taint! I hope the villagers can put it good use after this.". Her companions agreed on this. They then heard some shouting in the distance, now realized that it was Team Two! Leaving the scene, they ran over to see if they needed any help.

* * *

~Team 2~

Regina, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Fawn, Rosetta, Zarina, Iridessa, and Silvermist were having a very rough & difficult time with the rook they were up against. The Spanish-born woman had tried hacking away at the legs with the two small axes she purchased earlier, but it seemed that although the metal did not break due to the enchantments placed on it & did cut into the stone a little… it honestly wasn't much, to the golem at least. The **Rock Rook** groaned in annoyance, trying to kick away the human but Regina was quite smart. Tinkerbell had sprinkled her with some pixie dust, and she had flown away to safety before the kick connected. Now, she was like a human bee, zipping all over the stone monster while hacking at it with her axes.

The tiny fairies were also doing their part as well, using their talents however they could to try and find a weakness to Cosmina's creation. Alas, even their efforts seemed to be futile. Silvermist had used a stream nearby to summon water projectiles that struck the creature, but this did little to no damage at all. Vidia tried to stop it by flying around it, to ensnare it in a twister. But the rook just stood still to anchor itself, causing Vidia to cease as maintaining a twister of that size was a bit much for her. Fawn summoned the largest animals she could think of with her aura, but even the grizzly bear power was no match for the giant! Iridessa tried to blind it with some sunlight, but since it was now gone, she had limited capabilities until the moon rose in the sky to provide more light fully. Rosetta tried to help as well, summoning plants to try and ensnare the monster's legs. It seemed to work at first, but the **Rock Rook** bent down and pulled the roots off of it.

Tinkerbell and Zarina had to hang back and think, their minds the real weapons but at the moment they were drawing blanks. Zarina spoke, "Oooh… this is frustrating! We aren't even slowing this thing down! And I can't seem to spot a weakness!". That is when they heard shouting, and looked down to see Magric Korastor running towards them. He was yelling and waving his hands, Tink and her former pirate friend flying down to see on what he wanted.

The magic-crafter took a moment to catch his breath, than spoke, "I have something important to tell you! Inside the monster's chest is a golden ore orb called a _Heart Stone_! That is what is powering this abomination! You need to destroy it completely in order to stop this thing for good!". Tink's and Zarina's eyes widened at the information, now having a clear idea on what to do. They nodded thanks to their friend, for at the moment he could not understand them  & speaking to him would only let him hear the tinkling sound of a bell. The duo zoomed back into the battlefield, intent on giving the info to the others.

Tink and Zarina flew towards Regina first, who was looking rather vexed that her attacks were not much good against the rocky opponent. The Alchemist-talented pixie flew to the woman and told her about what Magric just explained to them. Regina's eyes widened and she stated, "Now that is news we need right now! We got to tell the others and…". Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Vidia and the remaining pixies flew to their location.

Vidia asked in her usual tone, "I hate to break up the little party here, but we have a stone monster to defeat… and we don't have anything that can take it down!". Tinkerbell smirked, as she just told her companions the details and lowdown. That bit of information was the bright ray of hope they needed!

Iridessa asked, "Okay, what's the plan? How do we get that stone thing out from that thing's chest?".

Zarina answered, "We don't have to get it out from it! All we need is to destroy it, and I think we can do that from the inside!". The fairies and Regina looked to her as if she had just lost her marbles. The talented fairy told them of her plan, which involved her, Rosetta and Iridessa in going inside of the stone behemoth. Once inside, they would search for the _Heart Stone_ and upon finding it, they would take it back outside where Regina's weapon should be able to cleave it in two. Even though the group was hesitant, they saw that it was the only viable option they got. So after a moment or two of thinking, each nodded their heads in going along with the plan.

Regina looked to Silvermist and Vidia & stated, "You two, follow my lead! We'll distract that thing as best we can so that your friends can go inside of it!". She flew towards a stream that was nearby, the two mentioned pixies following after her while the rest waited for the opportune moment to execute Zarina's plan.

Upon reaching the stream, Regina told Silvermist to gather some of the water up & for Vidia to make a small whirlwind that held some dirt. The two pixies were confused by the requests, but did as Regina told them and gathered up the elements. Silvermist now had a large orb of water that was two or three times her size, while Regina had three small dust devil whirlwinds that were picking up some good quantities of dirt. The Spanish-born beauty smiled and told them to follow her, where she proceeded to fly directly towards the rook! The duo were wondering on what their human friend was planning, but they trusted and followed her.

As Regina streaked towards her enemy, she turned around to see her small companions behind her. She yelled out, "Okay, now mix the dirt with the water to make some mud! Then throw it down in front of the rocky monster just as it takes another step!". Now Vidia and Silvermist realized what their human friend had in mind! To make a muddy spot where the giant would slip and hopefully fall down on its back! Even Vidia had to admit that it was a good plan. Silvermist tossed some of her water orb into the mini-whirlwinds, where it got mixed with the dust like a blender. In a matter of seconds, three muddy mini-twisters were created. Just in time, as they saw their foe preparing to take another step with its left foot.

Regina called out, "Okay… NOW!". Vidia hurled her whirlwinds at the spot where the behemoth was going to step at, the winds unleashing their contents to make a very muddy area that was very slippery. Just like Regina had planned, the **Rock Rook** slipped on the patch of mud and lost its footing! The left foot slid out of place, causing it to go down on one knee instead of falling on its back. Well, it wasn't on its back but at least they had stopped it for the time being.

Zarina looked to her partners and exclaimed, "Okay everyone, let's go in! We have little time before that thing recovers and gets back up!". Iridessa and Rosetta nodded before following their friend towards the rook, fly towards it at full speed! Regina followed them, her two axes in hand. Upon arriving at the chest area, she let out a cry as she used her full might to bring down the wagoner's axes down on the stone chest area! The weapons struck at the same time, and this time cracks formed and broke away to show a hole! While tiny compared to the stone fighter's body, it was just enough for the three pixies to slip through before regeneration started.

Once they were inside, the little ladies saw that the insides of the rocky giant were like a labyrinth instead of having organs like a living being would. Rosetta asked a bit nervously, "Alright… we got inside the thing? Now what?". Zarina was about to reply, when Iridessa spotted something up above in the distance. Since her talent was with light, she could follow any she saw towards it, no matter how faint.

The dark-skinned pixie stated, "Follow me everyone! I believe I can see the glow that is coming from this peculiar stone, so I can lead us to it!". She took off like a shot, and her two companions followed close behind trusting in her ability.

The flight was a bit long and complex as the trio had to zig and zag through a lot of twists and turns, and it got more dangerous as the **Rock Rook** was now getting its bearings back and starting to move! Zarina called out, "Hurry! It's starting to get up!". Iridessa quickened her pace, the navigation more difficult as the place started to shift and change according to the movements of the monster. In few moments, they were right where they needed to be! Iridessa reached a chamber, and staring before her and the rest when they caught up was the large golden ore orb… the _Heart Stone_!

Zarina shook her head to not get transfixed by the beauty of the orb, and started to study it. She saw that some rock parts above and below it were gripping it like an anchor. She turned to Rosetta and Iridessa & spoke, "Okay, here is the plan. Rosetta, can you make some vines to cut some the attachments that are on that stone? And Iridessa, can you blast our way out of here?". The Light-talented beauty replied that she could try, but would have to use the light from the ore to power her own light laser ability.

Rosetta looked to see what she had to work with, than remembered she always kept some small seeds in her pouch just in case of emergencies. She reached in and pulled out some small, yellow seeds and focused her power into them. The seeds started to sprout, small stems coming forth that started to turn into roots. Figuring that it would be a suitable substitute for vines, she told the roots to lash and destroy the parts holding the ore. The roots obeyed, swinging and gripping the upper parts that anchored the orb. It crushed the parts into pieces, then went after the ones on the bottom. Once they were loose, Rosetta asked the roots to grow and ensnare the ore. The gray roots shot towards the golden sphere, growing and encasing it with thin but strong vine-like grips.

Iridessa looked directly ahead of the group, at the chest area of the rook. She called up her power, and use the light from the magical object to power herself up. A golden aura enveloped her, the pixie focusing before letting loose a strong beam of light that streaked forward and crashed into the stone wall! An explosion occurred, and the end result was a cracked surface that had some faint moonlight coming out. Iridessa used the technique again, and this time a good-sized hole opened up after the explosion!

Zarina exclaimed, "Excellent work, Iridessa! Now let's go and get this thing out of here!". She and Rosetta grabbed some parts of the root vines, and started to hoist the ore off! The Light-talented fairy went over to help, and soon the trio flew off from the hole… with the prize in their possession!

Regina and the others saw the hole forming, and also witnessed their companions coming out of it with the large orb in tow! The human smiled, seeing as they had really done it! The golem groaned loudly at feeling its heart being taken out, and looked down to see the ones who had it. It reached out to take back its possession, but it was too late. Zarina and company tossed the ore into the air as high as they could, where it went tumbling down towards Regina! The young woman raised her axe high in her right hand, a prayer on her lips that she would strike down perfectly. When the target came down towards her, she let loose a cry and swung down with all her might!

The wagoner's axe struck true, cleaving the golden ore orb in two!

The giant soldier of stone let out a loud grown before the life left its eyes, and it started to crumble into rubble. Team Two had been victorious! The pixies and Regina, along with Magric who had witnessed everything, gave a shout of joy and triumph at their victory! The group was soon joined by Team One, who had witnessed the whole thing and were very proud of their friend's accomplishments.

They soon heard some yells coming from nearby, and realized that it was coming from the last team. They all went to see on how they were faring.

* * *

~Team Three~

The rest of the team were having a much more difficult time with their foe, as they did not have any kind of magical weapons or talents to back them up. Solta had arrived and told them the weakness of the rocky behemoths. However, it seemed that they did not have a means to get to their target to destroy it like the rest did. Azad, Malak, and Jasmine tried to use their acrobatic abilities to their advantage, but all it ended up doing is annoying the **Rock Rook** which tried to swat them away like flies. Aubert, Skyler, Anna and Magali tried to climb up it to see if they could find a way in, but the brute just shook them off like dogs would do to fleas. Solta tried to cut his way through with his sword, but that didn't seem to faze the stone creature.

Cinderella spoke, "What can we do?! Mr. Runzi's sword can only cut into it so deep, and even than it regenerates!". Indeed, it was looking a bit grim for the group as the massive rock creation was bearing down on them. The only thing they could do was to keep their distance from it, and to distract and confuse it however they could.

However, they answer of hope came in the form of an ice beam that struck the creature dead center at the chest area! The team was surprised, and turned to see that it was Elsa's doing as she floated in the air with her icy gift! She smiled down at the group, and the team smiling back than looking down to see the other teams all together now.

The Snow Queen called out, "Now's your chance to take it down! Azad! You, Skyler and Aubert try to smash through the ice and get that ore! My ice should make the rocks brittle enough for you to punch on through!". Her husband nodded his head, he and the rest of the crew thanking Elsa for the assist. The young man, along with his two companions, rushed towards the golem as it seemed to be frozen. Not from the ice, but from the surprise blast that just struck it.

Azad was at the legs of the creature first, climbing up to its legs hanging on like a monkey on a tree branch would. He managed to find a piece of stone that was jutted out enough for him to get a grip on. Skyler was the second to arrive, Azad reaching out to take his hand. The African-American man took it, and the Arabian swung with all his might to send his friend higher to the chest area. Aubert was the last, and he mimicked his friend's actions. Azad was a bit nervous, as the LaBouff man was a bit heavier by the looks of him than Skyler. But he swallowed it down and prepared himself.

He took his hand and swung him up to Skyler, who also tossed him towards the **Rock Rook's** chest. Though the ice on it was slippery and smooth now, Aubert managed to latch onto a stone piece on the chest that was not frozen and had a rough surface. The golem looked down at the humans on its being, and the LaBouff man knew that time was of the essence now. He used his feet to stomp down really hard on the icy rock, cracks forming but it was not enough. He had to stomp down hard about four times before the ice rocks finally crumbled away. And sitting there in all its glory was the golden ore orb _Heart Stone_!

He yelled out, "I found it! Okay, let me try to do something before this walking rubble pile tries to swat us!". Indeed, the golem was preparing to wipe off the puny humans that had dared to get his precious treasure. LaBouff swung down with all of his might, kicking the ore as hard as he could! He winced in pain as boot met gold, the hard substance cracking a toe or two upon impact. But it worked, as the object was kicked out of the cavity and towards Skyler! Seeing that his work was done, Aubert let go and landed on the ground on his back. It would be sore for a the moment, but better that then getting swatted away by a one-ton hand.

The young man grabbed it, and tossed it down to Azad before he too jumped off. The husband of Elsa grabbed it, and hopped down off of the leg of the rook before running towards Solta. He handed the ore to him, and the magical warrior took out his sword. He ordered, "Drop it on the ground, and get clear!". Azad did just that and got back a few steps to see on what he would do.

Solta raised his double-edged blade high, and with a cry brought it down with all of his might behind the downward swing! He cleaved the orb in two, destroying the evil magic that sustained the **Rock Rook**! Said creature let out one last groan before it died, soon turning into a pile of rubble like all the rest

Team Three was victorious! All of the teams had defeated all of their opponents!

Sofia and the onlookers cheered as they saw the remaining rocky creation fall apart, seeing that total and complete victory in this battle was theirs! She saw that Godzilla and his companions were also looking at the company, each one roaring loudly in approval of their bonded's victory. The princess had a small smile on her face, sighing before saying to herself, "I really wish that we could understand what you were saying.".

Little did she know that her amulet AND the staff were going to make her wish a reality!

The _Amulet of Avalor_ started to glow in a purple light, and the gemstone atop her new staff was glowing a light red color. The citizens of Razorwood saw the display, and were now perplexed on what was happening. Sofia was in the same boat, but it only lasted a moment until she realized that she had just wished for something out loud… and the magical objects were going to grant her wish! In a moment, the amulet shot into the sky a beam of purple magical energy with the staff shooting forth a pillar of blood-red energy! The two colors mixed together before streaking towards the _kaiju_!

Godzilla and his fellow monsters felt something odd coming towards them fast, and turned around just in time to be struck by the very dark purple energy beam strike them! The blow made them stagger a little, but didn't hurt at all. In fact, all they felt was a tingling energy that started to rise up within their beings. Jet Jaguar was the only one not struck since he already found his voice. Sofia and the onlookers, including the teams, looked on in shock and wonder on what was occurring. The aura cast over the Toho monsters lasted for a few minutes, then vanished. Each monster looked at themselves to see on what had changed, than to one another.

Godzilla looked directly at Sofia and his maw opened. But instead of a growl or roar… it was a human voice that spoke! A deep, powerful male voice that only Ariel, Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist heard awhile back, and it was in the Dream Realm!

He spoke, " **LITTLE ONE, WHAT HAS HAPPENED?** ". The adventure now took a unique turn!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew! This one was a tough one, but I hung in there and it is done! The last chapter for 2016! Thank you God and Jesus again for helping me with this chapter! Praise and glory go to you Lord!

Well, this has taken a unique twist! I got the idea from reviewer **DRAGONDAVE45** , who told me the name of an actor who did the voices of one of the Primes from the movie _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_. After some time looking up some actors/actresses and seeing their credentials, and I took the liberty of putting their voices inside of the monsters! Here they are:

Jet Jaguar- voiced by Travis Willingham ( _Full Metal Alchemist_ character Roy Mustang)

Godzilla- voiced by Robin Atkin Downes ( _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ , Prime #3 when Sam meets the Primes in limbo)

Mothra- voiced by Jeannie Elias ( _Super Mario Bros. Super Show_ character Princess Toadstool)

King Caesar- voiced by John Cena (WWE wrestler)

Rodan- voiced by Walter Emanuel Jones ( _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ character Zack Taylor)

Angurius- voiced by Kevin McNall ( _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie character Joshamee Gibbs)

Biolantte- voiced by Samantha Mathis ( _Ferngully: the Last Rainforest_ character Crysta)

And that is that! A unique and eclectic group, I know. But I remembered their voices, and how they sounded and I believed they were good picks to be the voices of the _kaiju_. In any case, hope you like it!

Now for the questions:

If it was up to you, what teams would you put the others into to take on the three extra **Rock Rooks**?

If you were Godzilla and you saw the monster hurting Biolantte, would you do and say?

How did you like the team-up of the _kaiju_ against their enemies?

What would your plan be to get to the _Heart Stone_ with the teammates of your choosing?

And finally… what would your first reaction be upon hearing an actual human voice coming from Godzilla?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! And... HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!)


	8. Chapter 8

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope all of you are doing well this New Year. It's good to hear from you all, and also thank you for the well-wishing and blessings! I really like those instead of mere good-luck sayings. First and foremost before anything else is said, I want to thank God for this New Year and also for being with my family. And also that Jesus continues to help me, not just with this mini-novel… but also in helping my family, and also to my friends out there in the world!

I decided to take a little break after New Year's, to just relax a little and also to think a little more clearly. This story is a challenge to write, but I do actually enjoy writing it and still hoping to inspire others out there in the world to create their own stories! Now that I have had my rest, I'm ready to begin again!

Now I wish to thank the loyal reviewers who have helped me so much with their words of critique, constructive criticism, and also their ideas which have aided me immensely! God bless each and every one of you!

To **anime-death-angel** : Hahahaha! It is good to see your reviews again, my friend! I was a bit worried that you did not approve of my mini-novel here, but I am glad to be proven wrong! As for Cosmina not creating monsters similar to the MUTO from Legendary's _Godzilla 2014_ , I did decide to use the creations that were used in one of the Godzilla cartoon shows I used to watch as a kid. It was not _Godzilla the Animated Series_ that aired in 1998, but Hanna-Barbara's _Godzilla_ that aired in 1978. Heh, I thought it would be good to bring back the classics.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thanks as always for the words of support and insight, my lady! I really much appreciate it. I do my best as I can, and your advice is very good!

To **Kaiju Avenger** & **Gojira Defender** : Again, it is a big relief to me to see you two again! I really do miss your long and imaginative reviewers, and answers to the questions I bring up. Also to Defender, yes. I did see your review in Chapter 5 and I will dwell upon it. As of now, I wish to leave whoever wants to make a sequel to my original _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy series to them. I want to see others to try and outdo me, to bring both Godzilla and Disney to better heights than I can. God bless the two of you, and I eagerly await your other reviews! They are worth the wait to see and read.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the review, and for the two video recommendations. I will see to them when I can. And I also eagerly await your next review, my friend! Happy New Year to you as well!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Your words and reviews are very much appreciated, my friend! It was a challenge in making the battles and the groups, believe me. I also wanted to do each battle sequence in a unique, different way than what was previously done against the _Shadow Soldiers_. Not the easiest thing to do, but again… I like a challenge! I'm just glad for your words and advice, which will help me later on. And with Biolantte's battle, it was suitable for her and Godzilla to bond like that, yes. But also that stone spikes can pierce through even thick plants if they are both sharp enough  & shot with incredible velocity. I really do try to keep things balanced and realistic… well, as realistic as can be when it comes to Toho and Disney. Hehehe…

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the kind words, my friend! I will continue to strive to do better, in both plot and battles!

And finally to **laze jovanov** : Thank you for your words and your answers! And also, will do best to answer the questions you give to me.

In this next chapter, it's going to be a light one. It's going to be needed for when the serious, heavy stuff comes in later on. Sofia is going to learn on it means to not only be a true royal person… but also what it means to be a true Child of God. In my view, Christianity is NOT a mere religion. It is Truth. It is something that is more real, true, good and right than anything else. Just like Jesus Himself!

And on a final note… still hoping to see a YouTube video review on any of my three novels. Even this mini-one! I often check to see if anyone has done so. Nothing so far, but patient and hopeful to see something like that appear soon.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho or Hanna-Barbera. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, except for Solta Runzi & Magric Korastor who really belong to **LORD DESTRYUK**. I also own most of the songs used here so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Plans and Mishaps

Inside the lair of Cosmina, the sorceress was looking at the scene before her in the chambers. Some time ago, she had completed her studies of the _kaiju_ and the visitors from afar that had been summoned by Sofia and her powerful amulet. With her tome, the _Ancient Book of Identification_ , she was able to gather the necessary info on her enemies. Cosmina had left the room that housed her **Rock Rook** forces once her reading was complete, going to her personal chambers to see how her giant rock soldiers were doing in Razorwood. Using once again the potent abilities of the _All-Seeing Eye_ artifact, she viewed through it  & hoped to see devastation and destruction.

Cosmina did see what she wanted to view… but not in the way she had hoped. Indeed, the village of Razorwood was devastated by the battles between her forces and the forces of Good. However, the end result was her foes once again gaining another victory. However, unlike last time where she threw a fit, she was displeased but not to an extreme degree as before. The fan of Maleficent had a haughty look upon her face at seeing the _Amulet of Avalor_ and the new staff that Sofia acquired grant the princess's unintended wish to let everyone understand the monsters. She turned off the artifact, the misty vision dissipating quickly into the air.

The sorceress said to herself, "My forces once again demolished… but after what I have read from the tome, I suppose that is to be expected from those monsters…". Indeed, the ancient magical information book had revealed to her the stats, power and abilities of Godzilla and the _kaiju_ that was with him. She had skipped over their origins, focusing more on what her enemies were capable of instead of their birth… or in Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan's case, their demise as well.

It also showed her how they came to be in the Disney universe & how they bonded with their chosen humans. Needless to say, the magic-wielder was shocked to learn on how Maleficent had returned. The beautiful but evil lady was now pondering on how her role model had come back to life, but saved the inquiry for another time. Currently, she had on whom was bonded to whom. In addition, she also discovered each of their abilities, strengths and weaknesses. Like with the Toho monsters, she had skipped some small but critical information such as their adventures they shared with their bonded.

Cosmina started to think, 'Those monsters, and the legendary ones… they are truly formidable. Both individually, and when working together. I must find a way to separate them from Sofia so she can give me the amulet of her own free will.'. While ignorant in some aspects, the villainess was anything but stupid. She knew that the princess of Enchancia would try to outsmart her when the time came for the exchange, to save both her family as well as keep the amulet out of her reach. And with the monsters and legendary ones at her disposal, it was highly possible for her to achieve that outcome.

The sorceress thought on it for a moment, until one crystal clear observation sliced through her mind! She said to herself, "Wait a minute! It was not Sofia's power that the monsters or legendary ones arrived here… it was the amulet. And just now, it was the gemstone that granted her wish. Ah… now I see what I must do.". It appeared that Cosmina had found a common weakness in the entire force of Good. Seeing that it was nighttime, the sorceress realized that time was of the essence. She turned to three wolf-like **Shadow Soldiers** , ordering them to follow her to where the prisoners were kept.

Cosmina had a wicked smile on and said to herself, "I believe that the tide will turn quickly once those fools get here. Hehehehehe…".

* * *

~At the castle~

While Cosmina was putting her diabolical plan into motion, a certain someone was also making preparations of his own. It was Cedric, and the sorcerer was outside of the castle in a section of the Royal Gardens. He was putting the finishing touches on a trap that was being put around the rectangular area her was in, a light frost of magic on the bushes and hedges. He said to himself, "One more flick and… done! That is it! The special trap spell is complete!". What he had just done was put a specific reflective shell spell around the area, that any one… or anything that tried to escape to the sky via magical means was sent back down to the ground hard and bounced all over the place like a rubber ball.

The satisfied, bordering on smug, man turned to his familiar and stated, "Oh, this is going to be good Wormwood! With this special trap, and my _Revealing Light_ , I will finally get to the bottom of this mystery concerning the so-called royal family!". Cedric had been planning his scheme carefully for hours, waiting for the right moment to spring his trap on the ones that were disguising themselves as the royal family.

He had chosen the location with great care, knowing that there were many prying eyes all around inside the castle walls. Many servants and guards were stationed inside the abode, and should the secret be revealed that imposters were running around the area to them, most likely it would create a negative kind of chaos. That is why he chose outside, and in the Royal Garden. There was a section of it that almost no one went to, a small rectangular section that even the Royal Gardeners themselves missed to fix up on occasion. Upon finding the location, he started to think of scenarios on what would happen when the imposters would be revealed by his spell. He started to come up with ways to counter them, and so started to find special wards that would aid him.

Once all of the preparations were complete, Cedric had asked King Roland to meet up with him in the section of the Royal Garden with the entire family in tow. The sorcerer had fabricated a story, saying that he had information on something dire. He stated that he would tell only him and his family, but away from prying eyes in case of spies. The royal one had bought it, so Cedric had named the time and place where the meeting would be held at.

Now, everything was set up and Cedric was prepared to unravel the mystery. Wormwood, his familiar raven, did not seem to share in the positive energy since he had seen time & time again that his master's plans often had a way of backfiring. Cedric saw King Roland & his family come to where he was, the group looking confused on the whole situation. The sorcerer stood straight and at attention, trying to put on a serious face.

King Roland spoke, "Okay Cedric, we are here like you wanted. Now… exactly what is it that you needed to tell us that was so important?". The sorcerer looked to the family, than at James who was eating a carrot rather ravenously.

The magic-user thought, 'Now I know for sure that is NOT the prince!'.

Cedric shook his head slightly to get back to the task at hand and answered, "Oh, yes! Ahem… I have received some information that is quite dire. You see, I discovered that something is amiss. That someone is… not who they say they are.". That sentence, combined with seeing a knowing gleam in the eyes of the sorcerer, had the disguised royals on edge a bit.

Queen Miranda spoke with some slight hesitancy, "And… who is it that you have discovered that is being an imposter?".

The royal sorcerer grinned as he looked to the group before answering, "That is quite simple, my Lady. The person is the imposter is… you! All of you are imposters!". The company gasped, believing that they had been found out! Cedric took out his wand, the revealing spell on his lips.

He chanted out, " _The revealing light, I call on you! Wash away the false, and reveal the truth!_ ". From his wooden stick emerged a bright golden light, its brilliance enhanced by the moonlight from above. The beam of energy streaked towards the royals, who all dodged out of the way just in the nick of time! The column of light splashed against the hedges, where it was reflected thanks to Cedric's traps. The spell was now bouncing everywhere, like a wacky pinball in a pinball game! The sudden shock & surprise of what Cedric just did, and also the light now bounding along here and there with such speed, caused the disguised spell on James to weaken and wear off!

The sorcerer, who was also dodging his own spell at the moment, saw this and crowed in triumph, "HAHAHAHA! I knew it, I knew it! I knew you were not the real prince! Now I… huh?! Clover?! Sofia's pet rodent?!". Clover got his bearings back, enough to shoot Cedric a glare as he took offense at being called a rodent. Said person was very much surprised, even more so when Sofia's disguise melted away when the spell streaked past her. The spell did not hit, but the sizzling heat and energy from it was enough to tear away the illusion to reveal Mia the bluebird.

Wormwood was surprised by this, mildly but still a bit stunned to see that two of Princess Sofia's animal companions had been in disguise the whole time. Cedric was in the same boat, and was wondering on what Amber, Miranda and Roland's real identities were. However, that small window of stillness was all the time the bouncing spell needed. It reflected from the dome spell above, than one of the hedges behind the sorcerer to zoom forward and struck the man in the back! The magic-user yelped loudly as he was struck by the light, knocked down to his feet hard as if he had been struck by a baseball!

The remaining disguised royal members stopped their dodging attempts to see that Cedric's clothes were fading now, and soon he was wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers that thankfully remained where they were. The trio gasped and turned away in embarrassment in seeing something so revealing, and that was when the spell struck them! Once the trio was hit, the light column vanished but the three beings were now covered in it. Slowly, their disguises faded away to reveal the Three Good Fairies! Cedric looked up from his position, having a mixture of gladness and confusion rising up from his being.

Gladness won out as his plan had worked. Not noticing he was now just in a shirt and boxer shorts, he jumped up & down in glee and proclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! I was right! I was right! You were all imposters! That means the real royal family is missing! Yes! Yes! I was actually right about something like this!".

The entire group looked at the dancing fool with confusion, while Clover looked just annoyed with the guy. Wormwood was in the same boat, as his master was making a spectacle of himself and he didn't even know it. The bunny companion of Sofia's muttered, "Hey man, how about you at least put some pants on first before acting like a total loon?". Of course, this was in animal talk so Cedric did not hear him.

Said person soon stopped his dancing about as his confusion caught up to him. He looked to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and asked, "But… if the royal family IS missing… why did you cover for them like you did? What is going on? And… huh? Why are you blushing and holding your hands to your faces?". He even noticed that the bluebird seemed to be covering her face with her wings, and there was a small red spot forming near her beak area.

Merryweather answered, "We'll tell you as much as we can, Sir Cedric. But… please! Get some decent clothes on!". The sorcerer looked confused until he looked down, then gave a strangled sound as he just saw that he was indecent in front of the ladies. He quickly rushed to some nearby bushes and used his magic to conjure up some temporary clothing for himself. He would have to go back to the castle later on to get some real, decent clothes on.

Clover rubbed his eyes and stated, "Man… going to need some therapy to get that disturbing image of Cedric out of my head… nightmares for weeks!". Wormwood also wished for the same thing, and it was a bit ironic since the two animals were often rivals and didn't like one another very much.

Cedric came back out in a fitting robe, trying to get some dignity back even though it was of little consequence at this point. He looked to the headmistresses of Royal Prep and inquired, "Okay now, from the top… what exactly is going on here?".

* * *

~At Razorwood~

While Cedric was dealing now with the Good Fairies and finding out why of the deception, Sofia was having a little event of her own to deal with. The small but brave princess of Enchancia was with everyone in the decimated village, the citizens now staring at Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ but at a distance. They were still a bit leery of the giants who had come from another universe, some from Heaven itself! As of now, the monsters were a bit stunned that they were now speaking in the language of humans. Godzilla looked down at the princess, who had ran to him and asked again, " **LITTLE ONE, WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHY CAN WE SPEAK IN HUMAN TONGUE?** ". His voice truly was commanding and deep, fit for a king or ruler.

Sofia answered, "I-I think I did this on accident! I just wished that we could understand what you were saying earlier, and then my amulet and my staff… well, I think they did the rest. They used magic to make all of you speak like people now!". Magric and Solta, who had come to the group with the others shortly after their fights were done with, were amazed that the princess's wish had come true just like that.

Cinderella spoke, "That is surprising. But what is really amazing on what kind of voices you now have. Godzilla, you really sound incredible!". The other bonded members of the saurian agreed with her, wondering on if Godzilla's new voice would have sounded like this if he could speak in the human tongue all the time. Or if the voice was just a random choice given by the magic. But after hearing the voice again, they opted for the first option as Godzilla truly sounded like the King of the Monsters.

Rodan spoke, " **I GOTTA SAY, THIS IS TRULY UNUSUAL AND WEIRD. WE HAVE DEALT WITH MAGIC BEFORE IN THIS WORLD, BUT NOTHING LIKE THIS!** ". What the large pteranodon stated was true. They had been shrunk before, seeing creatures that were beyond natural, and also beings that did command the strange energy that was similar to the Twin Fairies- Lora and Moll.

Said twins were back in Kathrin's hands, who were now observing the situation. Both looked to their companions and inquired, "Tell us, how is it possible for Sofia's wish to be granted in such a manner?". Indeed, the mystical exotic beauties were curious about Sofia's magical abilities.

Snow White answered, "It is due to the _Amulet of Avalor_ , the jewel around Sofia's neck. It is steeped in mystery, but there is one thing that is clear to those that know of it. Ahem… _For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted… a blessing or a curse._ ".

Ariel put in, "That's right. I believe that Sofia has performed some good deeds for this short amount of time, and the amulet granted her wish when it regained its power.". She further explained that the enchanted jewel was likely drained of its power after summoning them, and had been recharging itself ever since then. And after Sofia did her best to take care of them, the villagers and the monsters, the amulet saw fit to grant her wish.

Solta added, "The staff must have also reacted when it sensed its new master's wish, so it aided the amulet by giving it some of its power.". Sofia looked at her new magical tool, and indeed could feel it buzzing in her right hand as if accepting the answer.

Jet Jaguar stated, "This is amazing! Now I won't need to translate what the monsters are saying to you!". The android had multiple languages programmed in his computer brain, and amazingly one of them was the ability to actually understand the monsters!

King Caesar said, " **I MUST ADMIT, THIS IS RATHER AMUSING TO FINALLY SPEAK LIKE A HUMAN. THOUGH I THINK WE NEED TO PRACTICE IN LOWERING OUR TONE.** ". True, the monster's speeches at the moment were deep and powerful. He looked to see that the citizens of Razorwood were very nervous each time they spoke and inched away from them a little.

Anguirus growled, " **AT LEAST THESE VOICES ARE BETTER. LAST TIME, ME AND THE LATE GODZILLA GAINED VOICES FROM SOME KIND OF STRANGE SOUND WE HEARD BACK HOME. BUT… IT MADE US SOUND TERRIBLE!** ". Some of the people were a bit confused on the mutated Ankylosaurs' words, but it was Belle that came to the rescue. She explained that years ago back in the monster's world, there was another Godzilla that existed & and that he and Anguirus were best friends back then. Now he was friends with the current Godzilla right before them.

And what Anguirus just said was a memory he remembered from 1972, when King Ghidorah and Gigan came to Earth to subjugate it for their masters. He and Godzilla had heard a strange sound that was coming from an alien recording disc that had been misplayed on an Earth record player. The effects were temporary, but it did give the _kaiju_ the power to speak like humans. Unfortunately, the voices that were given to them were a little bit… off in their point of view.

Mothra spoke, " **So, what are we going to do about the humans who have seen us?** ". It would appear that the guardian beast was capable of learning to control her tone more effectively than the others. The large moth looked to the people of Razorwood, who were still fearful of the unique beings. Even Pastor Rick and Leader Garza Greenstore were wary of the beings, even though they were told that three of them had come directly from Heaven itself.

However, one child walked away from the crowd and towards Biolantte. It was Lulu Runzi, the daughter of Solta and Lisa! Both mother and father, who was still with Team Three, called out to her to stop. But the brave little black-haired girl was determined, walking up to the living hybrid plant beast. Some of the citizens wanted to rush out and get her, her brothers Herman and Edward among them, but they were held back by others as they let their fear take over. Solta was about to rush in and get her away from the Toho creature, but Ariel put a gently hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a patient smile not on just the former ruler of Marcel land, but also on Melody's face and those that bonded with the monsters the first time around.

Melody spoke, "It'll be okay, Mr. Runzi. Just look. I believe you will be surprised on what you see.". The magic warrior was very much confused on how come the royals had so much faith in the giants when it came to children. He understood why they would have that kind of faith & confidence on the battlefield… but off it was a different story.

Lulu went to Biolantte, who glanced down at the tiny seven-year old human. She spoke as softly as possible, " **Little one… you are not scared of me? Does my large size not frighten you?** ". Lulu looked at the half-sister of Godzilla, than actually poked her at her vines! The people gasped as little lady showed no kind of fear whatsoever! Only curiosity, as she continued to lightly poke the vine body in front of her.

Biolantte was perplexed, and also a tiny bit amused by Lulu's poking. She wanted to test something about her, and sent one of her large living Venus flytrap tentacles to her. The large living vine slithered to Lulu, who stopped her poking and looked at the large plant. Lisa and Solta were now very tense, like spring coils that were pressed down very hard and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

To everyone's surprise… Lulu slowly lifted her arm, and started to gently pet the top of the living flytrap appendage! Said object seemed to purr in contentment, approving of the little one now petting her! Lulu soon sported a small but very warm smile and said, "You're good monster, like Godzilla! You're good!".

Biolantte was once again surprised like the villagers, but it was in a pleasant way rather than a fearful way. She replied, " **OH! Oh… ahem… well, thank you little human. Thank you for the words.** ". Lulu merely smiled back at a bit more brightly as she continued to pet the appendage, which had earlier torn through one of the **Rock Rooks** like it was nothing.

Solta went over to his daughter, seeing the brave little one still petting the living plant. Said appendage rose up to get out of Lulu's stroking, now… well, face-to-face in a way with Runzi. The magical warrior looked to be a bit tense for a moment, trying to figure out on what to do next. Lulu made an adorable pouty face and said, "Daddy! Just pet her! She's good monster, like Godzilla!". The young man looked down at his flesh & blood in amazement, than to the living vine in front of him. He then looked up towards the head of Biolantte, who merely nodded slightly at him. Gathering his courage as must as he could, Solta lifted his right hand slowly and a bit shakily…

And put it on the head of the Venus flytrap vine! He was bracing for an attack that he believed would come, but it did not. He saw the vine moaning softly from the touch, and when he started to slowly stroke the top of its head, he made the noise slightly louder. It was approving of the petting, and of him! He let loose the breath he was holding, and his daughter down by his legs smiled once more.

One by one, the little ones and pre-teens of the village started to slowly come towards some of the other monsters. It was slow and gradually, but soon the younger generation was taking a chance and getting the opportunity to meet the seven powerful _kaiju_ close up! The adults followed, but still kept a distance rather than touching the giants like the little ones were doing.

Mainard grinned as he went to Solta and explained, "It was the same thing with us when we were little, when we first met the monsters. And again when we showed them to the children of Marcel, taking a bit of a gamble in the meeting.".

His wife Tracy added, "It seems that little kids and giant monsters like them seem to go hand in hand. It's a bit of a mystery, but it's one that I think should stick.". Anna stated that she and Elsa also took a bit of a risk when they introduced Godzilla to the people, but it seemed that he was able to win them over.

Elsa put in, "The _kaiju_ also have citizenship with our kingdoms, making them honorary members of the realm. Godzilla, for example, has a citizenship in Sennen, Arendelle, and France. There, he is a hero to us and those who know him.". The others came in, putting in that their bonded also held citizenship at their realms, and Solta plus Magric  & the other citizens of Razorwood were just amazed upon hearing that. Even Sofia was surprised by this. Reading about giving the monsters citizenship was one thing, but hearing it directly from the lips of the ones who gave it to them… it was another thing altogether. It made it more real… more solid and full of substance!

Godzilla and the monsters were once again celebrities to the little ones, who started to get a little more personal with them by trying to climb on them. The parents came in to get their children off of the giants, but the little blessings were upset that they could not climb on the beasts. After some time, the King of the Monsters looked down to Sofia and inquired, " **Little one… Sofia, was it? Do you not think we should press on now that it is nighttime?** ".

The princess quickly realized that they still had a deadline to meet! They had to get to the mountains to meet with Cosmina! She exclaimed, "Oh yes! You're right! I almost forgot about it! Everyone! We need to get going now if we're going to meet with Cosmina!". The monsters, citizens and other-realm visitors looked at her and they too remembered that they were on a mission.

Magric spoke, "Your Highness, are you sure you wish to continue? I know you need to save your family but… after seeing this, we don't know what kind of other nightmares this witch has!".

The princess of Enchancia spoke with conviction and strength in her reply, "Yes, Magric… I need to continue. I don't have any other choice, and even if I did… I would still go. Cosmina's desire for revenge is hurting my family, and as both a princess and family member… I need to face her, no matter what other nightmares await me!".

King Caesar added, " **But you will not face it alone, child. We are all here, and we WILL stop this evil person in her tracks!** ". The monsters joined in, roaring in their own unique way that really warmed Sofia's heart. The princess let out a small squeak when Godzilla hoisted her up by her winter clothes, and put her on his right shoulder. His face was firm and fierce as usual, but the brave & plucky lady saw a kind of warmth and strength in his brown eyes. The kind she had often seen with her father or mother, the kind that let her see that she was both safe and secure.

Garza sighed and spoke, "Since you have helped us out, I will tell you this. Once you got close enough to the mountains, head slightly northwest when you reach a rock that looks like a human skull. The reports we got from the neighboring villages some time ago before they were lost spoke that the shadow creatures started to emerge from that particular direction.". Sofia thanked him, now having a real destination in mind.

Jasmine inquired, "Will some of you be coming with us? We can always need an extra hand or two in this little mission of ours.". Solta chuckled and replied that while it was a _tempting_ invitation, they were all going to stay in the village to repair what they could. The monsters looked at the destruction, and somewhere deep within their beings, they were a little sorry for the devastation they caused.

Mama Odie went to the elderly leader of the village and pointed towards the large gold ore that used to be a _Heart Stone_. She chuckled and spoke, "I think that little nugget will help you out in rebuilding the town! Use it any way you like!".

Radelle stated, "We are sorry that your village was destroyed, but I believe it is better than the alternative. If Cosmina had just decided to bring out these new minions of hers now & we were not around… more than just the village would be lost.". The people saw that she did have a point. If it wasn't for the monsters stopping the rock creatures, most likely lives would be lost.

Pastor Rick remarked, "You are right, Miss Radelle. Buildings of stone and wood can be fixed and rebuilt… but lives are another matter entirely. Thank you for the words of wisdom.".

Sofia called out, "Everyone! Thank you for everything! We promise to do our best to bring Cosmina to justice, and that her evil magic is done away with for good! Also… thank you for giving Godzilla and the others here a chance, given the circumstances.". Indeed, she believed that things would have gotten ugly when the _kaiju_ had revealed themselves, given on how long the shadow monsters had terrorized the villagers for some time. She thanked God that things turned out differently.

Lulu went to Godzilla, the mighty saurian looking down at the small child. The little girl said in a cute tone, "You go and get bad lady! And also take care of your sister!". Godzilla's maw, if one could see it with a critical eye, were up-turned in an amused smile of sort. It was very small, but it was there.

The daughter of Solta and Lisa smiled, then went to Biolantte. The massive half-plant/half-Godzilla being looked down to the brave human as she spoke, "And you look after your brother! Family help one another!".

Biolantte answered, " **I will do best I can, little brave one.** ". Lulu once again looked pleased at the answer, than actually the large giant a hug before going back to her parents.

Tinkerbell yelled, "Okay everyone… LET'S GO!". Each of the Toho legends roared loudly before resuming their trek westward, the Disney princes and princesses plus non-royal members joining with their bonded _kaiju_ as they resumed the trek! Solta, Magric, Pastor Rick, Garza Greenstore, and many more looked on as the company left to go towards Cosmina. Lulu and the little ones waved goodbye to the monsters, wishing them good luck and to come back safely.

The quest to save the royal family of Enchancia continues!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Thank you once again God for helping me out with this chapter! All praise and glory go to the Lord here! It was He who gave me my imagination, and helped me in refining it and making it what it is today! Thank you Jesus!

So it seems that the Good Fairies and company are busted by Cedric, Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_ are getting used to their new voices as well as getting acquainted with the villagers of Razorwood… and also Cosmina has a scheme up her sleeve! What is it? You will see in the next chapter!

The next chapter will be longer, but also more serious and going a bit dark. Not of the gory kind of sort, but in a way that is like what is shown in the Disney classics like _**Sleeping Beauty**_ , _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**_ , _**The Little Mermaid**_ and more! So for now, I hope you like this light-hearted chapter. Also, I got the idea on how things went between Cedric and the others thanks to the fireworks melee that occurred near the end of one of my fave Disney movies, _**The Rescuers**_! It's when Madame Medusa and her minions Mr. Snoops, plus her pet crocodiles Brutus and Nero were being bombarded by the fireworks set off by the furry critters of Devil's Bayou.

Now for the questions! Hope you like them:

Do you think Cosmina is making an error after skipping over the biographies of Godzilla and the other Toho legends?

If you were with the Good Fairies, Clover and Mia after Cedric's trap was sprung, what kind of remark would you give to the sorcerer?

If given the chance, what kind of conversation would you strike up with the _kaiju_? And which one?

What last-minute advice would you give to Sofia and the crew before they departed?

And finally… what would you say to leader Garza and the people on rebuilding their village?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	9. Chapter 9

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Glad to see those who like my story to review it. The last chapter was a bit of a filler of sort, but otherwise still very grateful that many found it good. Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. Thank you God for this incredible gift of imagination you gave me, and I hope to continue to putting it to good use in your name. Thank you Jesus also for the wonderful and awesome people, the reviewers, who have helped me out greatly in making my three novels and mini-novel here a reality!

In this chapter, expect to see some darkness and drama here. Along with action, not a lot but hopefully some that will satisfy those who like to see brawls of sort. Cosmina's plan is put into action, so let us see on what develops. Believe me, I have had a tough time trying to figure the fights, negotiations and more out concerning this chapter. So please give props to any and all of the people who write, perform and work out action and dramatic sequences. Plus, I looked over some pics that showed various parts of the Carpathian Mountains and it was difficult to choose which terrain that Sofia and her friends should be in when they meet up with Cosmina.

I want to thank and reply to the reviewers from last chapter. Here it goes:

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the kind words, and answering my questions! As always, your honest reviews help me out and I hope to see more of it in the future.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you once again for your passionate and awesome review, my lady love! Keep at it, please! Always a treat to hear from you on any of my chapters!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the scenario, as well as for the explanation concerning your OC creations. Although the future outcomes for Sofia and her family is going to be different than the one you showed me in your review, I hope you like what you see here.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the words, and also for answering my questions! I may not do any works that feature monsters such as King Kong or Gamera, but I will continue to do my best in my writing. To improve, and also make it easier for others to read it.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : As always, your reviews and words are very much appreciated! Also, I believe the OC characters you mentioned will be shown here soon! And in a way that I hope you approve of.

To **Guest** : Not going to put King Ghidorah in this story. I really try to balance out the characters here that come from both Toho and Disney. I will leave the remaining other monsters and characters to those who wish to make a sequel of any kind of my **Monsters and Magic** trilogy, to see if they can take the series further  & better than I can. I wish to see others to try and surpass me, which I believe they can if they put much hard and dedicated work to it!

And finally, to **Kaiju Avenger** & **Gojira Defender** : Thank you once again for the words of both kindness and encouragement. I do write some good stories, but I always like to encourage those with their own. And I really like to see if others are working hard to see if they can surpass me, like how a teacher would like for his or her pupils to exceed their expectations. And I am glad you two like that I am putting Christ in my novels. Truth be told, I am very glad to have done so. In the past, I just wrote down whatever I felt was necessary to my other stories. But they soon started to feel and look… hollow, like a certain substance was lacking. And now that I have found it once more, not going to lose it again! I am looking forward to more of your reviews, and hoping to see your reviews in the last four chapters of my _Burning Finale_ novel.

Also to answer **Kaiju Avenger's** question, my ALL-TIME favorite version of Godzilla will always be the one from _Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn_! In my view, that is the ultimate Godzilla!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters/characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, but not Solta Runzi or Magric Korastor. Those two belong strictly to **LORD DESTRYUK** , who has given me permission to use them. I also own most of the music I have used so far in this story. If I use any songs that are by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Trickery & Corruption

The night was crisp and cold, the moon out once more and illuminating the land and sky with its silver brilliancy. The stars twinkled like precious diamonds in the black velvet sky, shining beacons for those awake at this particular time. Right now, Godzilla and his fellow shrunken _kaiju_ companions were making their way across the land swiftly with their bonded in tow. However, they were not running on the land as one would expect. No… Godzilla, Anguirus, King Caesar, and Biolantte were actually gliding a little over the ground! Thanks to Tinkerbell and her fairy friends, who sprinkled the ones who could not fly with pixie dust, they were now hovering in the air. However, Magali instructed them to keep low to the ground instead of flying high in the air.

When asked why, Magali replied, "That Cosmina witch is a crafty one, even I can see that. If we fly high in the air, she might have a very nasty surprise waiting for us that could shoot us out of the sky! We be large targets for her, and we don't have much defense in the air. Well… the monsters do, but not us.". Many saw the wisdom to her words there. Godzilla and the monsters all had a certain amount of toughness to them that made them very resilient against many forms of attack, and those like Mothra & Rodan who had natural flying abilities could defend themselves more in the air.

But the humans did not have such toughness. Elsa had her ice powers that could help them defend, that much was true, but if they were caught off guard… they most likely would be shot down before she could readily activate her powers. And they did not want to take the chance, especially with Sofia in the group.

However, Magali put in that by flying low and going faster than they would have if they had walked the rest of the way, more likely they could avoid any traps or other deadly surprises that was set up by the sorceress. So that was why the group was keeping low to the ground, with the exception of Jet Jaguar, Mothra, and Rodan. The trio were more maneuverable in the area above the tree line, so they could at least defend themselves better in the open air than the others.

While on their way to the mountains, the humans and pixies had started to really converse with the _kaiju_. They had asked the monsters from another universe all kinds of questions, which they answered as best they could.

Once they had gone a fair enough distance, Sofia asked, "Okay everyone… what do you think the best plan is to take Cosmina by surprise AND make sure that family is safe?". Indeed, that was an excellent question. The heroes and heroines were going into unknown territory, and knew that the magic-user was a tricky one to deal with. It was evident in the use of her shadow and rock minions.

It was Skyler that answered, "I have a few ideas that I believe could work.". He explained that working in America, he had often overheard many military officers and generals of their victories and strategies that were employed during the infamous Civil War. So while not a soldier himself, he knew some tactics and that was saying something.

The African-American man said, "If this Cosmina is sneaky, than we got to be more so. First thing, we need for her to show us that Sofia's family is still alive. If she does this, and they all are still in one piece, than the next part of my plan should work.". Sofia nodded, very much hoping that her mother, father, brother and sister were still okay.

Aubert inquired, "And what is the next part of your plan, my friend?".

Mr. Truman answered, "When we see that they are alright, that is when we strike! Elsa can blow in snow and ice to blind Cosmina, and while she is distracted… someone can come in to get the family away from her! And also cover Sofia before she can give the amulet to that witch.". The company went over the plan in their heads, and started to see that it was a viable one. Elsa did have long-rang capabilities, along with Mama Odie and Radelle. They could easily cover for the princess and the royal family from a distance, so now was the question on who should save King Roland and the others.

Rapunzel stated, "I volunteer to save Sofia's family! I'm pretty good with my long hair, so I can either lasso them with it. Or swing in to save them!". The long-haired blonde beauty was not the only one to volunteer, as the others also wanted to help in saving the family. After several minutes of talking from each member of the group, Godzilla stopped in mid-flight… and let loose a loud roar that pierced the air! The whole company stopped, both in movement and in talking, as the saurian cut loose with his infamous roar. After letting out the sound, the King of the Monsters looked to see that he had the attention of both monster and human.

He growled, " **That is enough! You should let the little one Sofia decide. This is HER mission, her duty! Do not think to instantly take over this from her!** ". The entire company was stunned by Godzilla's words, and more so when their brains told them that he was right. This was indeed Sofia's quest, that everything was all connected to the little girl who was still riding on Godzilla's shoulder. She opted to not fly, wanting to be on the mighty monster's being.

Sofia looked to her new friend, who gazed right back at her and nodded. The princess let out a soft smile and spoke, "Thank you Godzilla. You're right… this is my fight, so we have to do this my way! I appreciate all of you wanting to help me, but… I think we shall wait until we get close to the mountains that we can pick out who will go in to save my family.".

Ariel replied, "I believe that is a good idea, Sofia. Let's wait until we get close enough to where she dwells, and we shall plan from there.". The brave little lady smiled and thanked the former mermaid. The others followed Ariel's actions, saying that they would support whatever plan that Sofia would come up with when they get to the site.

Seeing that things were now settled once again, Godzilla resumed the trek towards their foe's dwellings. The others followed suit, all focused on the task at hand. Especially Sofia, who was making mental plans and scenarios in her head so she could see which plan would be effective in rescuing her family. As well as keeping the powerful amulet out of Cosmina's reach.

Two hours after their flight from the village, when it was close to 10 o'clock, the company soon the rock that was in the shape of a human skull. Iridessa muttered, "Wow… it's almost like a small version of Skull Rock back in Neverland.". Tinkerbell's friends, on occasions, traveled with the feisty blonde pixie and the King of Neverland, Peter Pan. The duo had led the group to many places around the mystical land, including to Skull Rock which was the place for many a pirate like Captain James Hook to be at due to the ominous atmosphere.

Malak said, "Well, according to Leader Garza, we should head slightly northwest towards the mountains.". In front of them stood the Carpathian Mountains, the tall and imposing natural structure that was now home to Cosmina and her forces of evil. Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ growled as they sensed much of the evil, toxic energy emanating from the place.

Mainard looked up the stars, wanting to find their position and location. Tracy had gotten him hooked on star-gazing, and it was Asce Charming that actually got him to study the stars to locate positions and areas. Finding the necessary stars and their positions, he determined which way to go and pointed the way. "Follow me everyone. Northwest is this way.". He flew in that direction, the others following suit as they got closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

~At the castle~

While the humans, pixies and monsters flew towards the mountain range, Cedric was in his personal chamber in the castle tower with the Three Good Fairies, Clover and Mia there as well. Robin had come in shortly after the whole group had entered into Cedric's abode, followed by Wormwood who did not look pleased at all with the whole situation. He had been standing on his perch, while his master was going through some books that had been in his studies.

Cedric spoke, "So… this Cosmina person actually abducted King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James & Princess Amber right in the castle? By using some sort of magical constructed snake that put the guards and servants to sleep?".

Flora answered, "That is correct. Sofia told us everything when she contacted us at the school.".

The sorcerer continued to look through his books while still maintaining the conversation, "I see. And after that, her amulet actually summoned the beings that you showed us some months ago? The ones that were bonded to those… ugh, monsters from another universe?". Truth be told, Cedric was not a really huge fan of monsters like most of the citizens were. He could not fathom why they loved titans that had incredible power, strength and abilities that could very well easily destroy any human civilization with ease. Sure the world he lived in certain had monsters of its own… but ones that were at least manageable, and not the size of the titans of old.

Fauna missed the annoyed tone in the magic-user's voice and replied, "That is right. It brought it all of them, which would be… let me see… ah! That would be thirty-one people in all!". In reality, it would have been thirty-two that would have been summoned to aid the princess. But Lady Airlia, the Time/Space-talented pixie, had actually declined the summons from the amulet. The powerful magical artifact was about to bring her to Sofia with the others, but the potent fairy had actually told the object that she wanted to stay and continue to train her pupil Lillie. The amulet actually understood, and so let her be.

Cedric was impressed by this and it was evident in his tone, "Now that is impressive. I know much about the _Amulet of Avalor_ , but I did not think it was capable of actually bringing so many beings in one try.". He didn't realize that the artifact had a lot of help from above to even manage that kind of feat.

Merryweather concluded, "Yes, and that is what happened. When they left on their quest, that is when we impersonated the royal family. We know it was deceitful, but it was for the best!".

The sorcerer remarked, "Yes, yes. I know, you told me earlier. That it was to make sure that the kingdom didn't go into a panic if they found out. Believe me, I understand that what you did was for the best of the people.". Even though he stated this, in his mind he was already trying to scheme in ways of using this to his advantage. To finally take over the kingdom from King Roland, to bring glory to all of the other magic-users & prove that a sorcerer could effectively run a realm.

Fauna inquired, "Have you found anything yet on this Cosmina person?". They had been in Cedric's room for two hours now, the man saying earlier that he was going to try and find some kind of info on the evil sorceress that was aiming for Sofia and the amulet after they had told him what had occurred in the garden. However, it was going to be difficult since she had been deep under the radar for so long. The Good Fairies were patient, but the animals were getting a bit on the jittery side since they were nervous about Sofia's well-being.

Cedric let out a frustrated sigh as he closed one of his magic books. He growled out, "Argh! This is preposterous! I should have gleaned at least some info on this Cosmina lady! Even my _Guide to All Magic-Users_ isn't helping me, and it always updates itself with info on any current wizards, witches and others who utilize magic!".

Flora inquired, "Have you tried using a spell to get the information?".

Cedric answered, "No… and it wouldn't be of use at all. My guide is one of the most potent magical books, since it always fills itself with any kind of information regarding magic-users of any kind. And if it cannot show us any info on this woman… than I'm sure that no kind of spell would work either. Sigh… I believe that this woman is no doubt both crafty and powerful if she is able to hide herself from my books…". It was a bitter pill for him to swallow, since he did pride himself on knowing & doing magic. Cosmina had taken no chances when plotting her revenge, so she made sure that secrecy was kept at all times. She had used many obscuring spells and potions to make sure that she was masked from any kind of scrying abilities… and also erased from any kind of enchanted objects that would try to give her away.

Clover spoke up, "Hey! If you can't find anything on this witch, how about if you cast a spell that can at least check up on Sofia?! At least we can see if she's okay!". Of course, he was speaking in his native tongue and Cedric did not know the language of animals. He glared at the bunny that seemed to be throwing a hissy fit, in his view at least, and asked one of the fairies on what the rabbit was saying.

Merryweather looked to Clover, who repeated his words to her and the feisty blue-clad woman replied, "He asks if you have a spell that can look in on Sofia. It would be a refreshing to see how she is doing with the company that she summoned.".

Cedric gave it a thought, and realized that it would be logical to see if Sofia was okay. He stated, "Well, I believe that for once Sofia's pet actually came up with a useful idea.". Clover glared, wanting so much for the sorcerer to be shrunk in size so he could teach him a lesson.

The sorcerer took out his wand from his robe, cleared his throat and chanted, "Ahem… _This magic spell, I do command to fulfil my wish on my demand. Reveal to us the beloved princess of the land, her name is Sofia with a heart that is grand_.". From his wand emerged a wisp of smoke that grew in size and thickness, soon forming a large rectangular screen for all to see. Images started to emerge, and coming clear and sharp for the occupants to see was… Sofia! The Good Fairies, Clover, Mia and Robin let out cheers of delight as they saw that their friend was okay. Cedric was glad to see Sofia too in one piece, secretly relieved that she was okay.

Flora looked to the picture and noticed that something was strange. She peered at the image before them and stated, "That is odd. According to what I see, it seems that Sofia is… is… riding on top of something. Can your spell enlarge the picture so we can see more?". Cedric nodded and flicked his wand again, sending a mental command to enlarge the picture magically.

The image seemed to zoom out from Sofia… and the entire group's mouths, including Wormwood's beak, fell down when they saw that Sofia was riding on the shoulder of the formerly deceased Godzilla, the King of the Monsters! And the image continued to expand until they saw the other legendary heroes and heroines come into the picture, and with them were the other Toho monsters! And they were gliding above the land, not flying high but gliding with a strange kind of dust all over each member.

Everyone in the room was just stunned silly, as they were witnessing something that they could not have imagined even in their wildest dreams. Clover pointed at the image and stuttered, "Who… when… how… what is going on?! How is this even possible?!". Indeed, this was something that went far beyond their understanding, both by nature and by magic.

Mia replied in a stunned voice, "I… I guess that there is something more at work here. I'm guessing that Sofia also has help from above! And I mean literally!". Wormwood was about to make a very sarcastic remark on that, but what was playing in front of them all could not be ignored. Animals were very much in tune with nature, and what they were witnessing was bordering on supernatural… something that far exceeded even magic.

It would be awhile until their higher functions kicked back in, and they would all start to go over on what to do next.

* * *

~Near the Carpathian Mountains~

It was close to midnight, about 11:50 p.m. to be precise, when Sofia's group came to the edge of the forest. They had emerged from the forest, and had come to a rocky part of the mountain chain area where there was a shallow but wide river that cut through the land and was underneath the imposing rocky formation. Said river was frozen over due to the cold, a thin layer of ice covering the surface. Jasmine turned to the princess and inquired, "I believe that this is going to be trickier than we believed, right Sofia?".

The royal one of Enchancia answered, "Yes, you're right. This is going to make Skyler's plans a bit more difficult to do". She looked all around, analyzing the land before her. The trees did not provide much cover, since they had shed much of their foliage in this part of the area. The full moon was glowing bright, so trying to hide in the shadows of the trees was also out of the question. And while there were large rocks scattered about, they were merely long in width and did not provide for much cover unless you were fairly small. So all in all, this was a tricky terrain that really would test one mental mettle when it came to ambush scenarios.

Mama Odie landed on the ground, the others doing the same. Upon touching the terrain, the pixie dust vanished indicating that was all used up. The Voodoo apprentice looked to the princess and asked, "Well suga, got any ideas on how to do this? Only a little time left.".

Sofia was set down on the ground by Godzilla, and the little lady had a look of intense concentration on. The others gathered around her to see on what she would do or say. After some moments, Sofia came up with an idea. She looked to her companions and said, "Okay! I think I have an idea on how to put Skyler's plan to use here.".

She walked towards the frozen river, looking at it for a while before turning to Elsa and asking, "Queen Elsa, can you make some ice boulders around here? Close to the size and shape of the rocks here?".

The Snow Queen answered, "Yes I can, Sofia. But may I ask why?". She answered that her plan was to hide some of them from Cosmina when she would emerge. The ice rocks would provide cover, and also blend in with the landscape to hopefully throw off suspicion from their enemy. The company believed that was a sound plan, Elsa smiling at the little lady's idea before starting to summon up her ice powers to create some large enough solid ice boulders.

Sofia looked to the pixies and asked, "Do you have any pixie dust left? Even a little bit?".

Vidia answered that they did, but only enough to make some of them fly. Rosetta inquired, "What is it you got planned, honey?".

The princess answered, "I would like all of you to sprinkle all of your remaining dust on King Caesar and Anguirus, to make them float for just a little bit longer. See those bulging land parts on the mountain? I want for you, along with them, to hide behind them and wait until the opportunity comes along to emerge.". The group now understood this particular part of the plan, for the fairies and two _kaiju_ to be part of an ambush/surprise attack!

King Caesar spoke, " **That is truly an idea worthy of a leader, little one! You would have made my past retainers back home proud.** ". Sofia blushed from the praise coming from the furry hybrid monster, feeling a bit more confident now about the ideas coming into her head.

Tinkerbell smiled at the princess and said, "I like the way you're thinking, Sofia! Okay girls, let's do this!". The seven fairies nodded, and flew over Anguirus and King Caesar once more, sprinkling them with the last remaining pixie dust they had on their being. The duo from Japan grumbled a little as they still had not gotten used to flying in such a manner. Iridessa and Fawn giggled from their grumbling, and Zarina instructed them to follow her. The former pirate pixie flew towards the mountain part that had the bulging parts, and split the team into two. Tinkerbell, Silvermist and Iridessa would be with King Caesar, while the rest would go with Anguirus.

The two teams soon hid on the side of the parts, floating in place and ready to strike. Also, Elsa was finished making creating the necessary ice rocks that would be the hiding places for a majority of the group. She had managed to create the ice boulders to have a certain thickness to them, enough that it would not give away their reflections. The moonlight from above would have shined down on them, and thus giving away their reflections since ice was more or less like natural mirrors. However, Elsa solved that particular problem by making the frozen water thick enough in a way to conceal their reflections from the light.

Sofia looked to Ariel, Anna, Melody, Rapunzel, Kathrin, Edgard, Cinderella, and Tracy. She stated, "I need you all to stay with me with the monsters. I want Cosmina to see that I brought in some protection, while thinking the others stayed in the village to help them out. Hopefully, we can throw her off like that and that would give us an advantage.". Truly the others saw that Sofia's plan was brilliant and gave the little lady some well-deserved praise.

Rodan spoke, " **This human girl is quite clever and smart! You have my respect, little one!** ". Edgard agreed with him before hopping on Rodan's back, the pteranodon letting out a small screech before flapping his large wings and taking to the air. Mothra & the Twin Fairies also gave due credit to Sofia, Kathrin going on her back and the large insect taking to the air.

Rapunzel got near Biolantte, who was shivering only slightly due to the cold and digging her roots & tentacles into the earth to gain some of the natural warmth from underground. Cinderella, Tracy, Ariel, Melody and Anna got near the saurian whose body heat helped them all endure the cold. Godzilla looked down to his new bonded and spoke with firm authority, " **You are indeed worthy of not just the others respect, little one. But of mine as well. You have formed a good plan despite the natural land's properties, and also have hope in saving your family. You will make a good ruler for your people when the time comes for you to receive your full title.** ".

Sofia was blushing up a storm from the praises she was receiving. She had often been giving credit for her courage, for her heart, and for her actions that had won over many people and animals too. Now being congratulated for coming up with a decent battle plan despite poor terrain conditions, it was really filling her heart up with pride.

Suddenly, Jet Jaguar spoke up, "Everyone, my scanners are picking something coming this way from the mountain! It could be Cosmina!". All of their eyes widened, and Sofia told the rest to hide. And so they did, behind the ice formations that Elsa had made while making sure that no part of them was sticking out for their enemy to see. The pixies, Anguirus and King Caesar also became still and hugged the side of the mountain so they could not be seen as well.

Sofia gathered her courage and bravery as best she could, straighting up and putting on a determined look on her face. The others with her did the same, while Kathrin and Edgard remained in the air above them on their flying monsters. Godzilla growled softly, a fierce look on his face that showed to all why he was best known as the King of the Monsters. Biolantte was also getting herself prepared, her vines at the ready underground just in case.

One of the rock faces on the mountain they were facing slowly opened, showing it was a secret entrance that could only be opened by magical means. Stepping out into the chilling air… was Cosmina herself.

The humans, pixies and monsters who caught a glance at her, shivered at the sight of the woman. She was alluring and beautiful, in an outfit that showed off her physical features in a stunning way that would have many a man run over themselves to be close to her. However… this was off-set by the coldness and blackness that was in her heart and soul. A kind of evil aura that would make others flinch slightly, Aurora who was peeking out from behind one of the ice rocks feeling that what she was seeing was like a miniature version of the witch Maleficent.

The alluring but deadly magical foe looked to Sofia from across the frozen water and called out, "Ah, so you did manage to make it in time despite the little… delays. I have to say, you are one resourceful little girl.". The princess shivered a little from hearing that. It was one thing to hear praise from your friend's lips… but quite another when it came from your enemy.

Cosmina looked at the forms of Godzilla and Biolantte, than saw the shadows on the ground and looked upward to see Rodan and Mothra. The sorceress spoke just enough for all to hear, "Not to mention quite a powerful one, bringing in creatures from another plane of reality. They look so powerful and… fierce! Oooh, it sends a shiver up my spine to see such beasts!". The monsters growled in a threating manner, their sixth senses working into overtime in telling them that this human before them was bad news in so many ways. Cosmina looked around the area and inquired to where the others were.

Sofia answered, "They're back in Razorwood, repairing it and making sure you don't send any of those rock monsters & shadow monsters to it again!". Cosmina's right eyebrow rose slightly in hearing that answer, almost believing the princess's story.

Ariel spoke up, "Cosmina, do you have Sofia's family with you or not? We would like to see if they alive and well.". Said woman looked to Ariel, and saw that despite the age to the mature woman, she held a kind of royal air that was to be respected.

She answered, "But of course. After all, I only want the amulet. The royal family is… excess baggage. Hehehe…". The way Cosmina answered it made the forces of Good look at her in disgust, and for some wary. The sorceress snapped her fingers, and coming out from the entrance/exit behind her were King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James and Princess Amber. Sofia gasped upon seeing the sight of her family, wearing still only the robes and/or pajamas they wore just a few nights ago. The clothing was very dirty and torn in some places, and the royals faces seemed to be caked in grimy dirt. Their hairs were an awful mess, and they seemed to be a bit malnourished.

Sofia cried out, "Mom! Dad! James! Amber! Are you okay?!". The four did not reply back, looking tired and very worn out. Anguirus and King Caesar growled softly, each telling the pixies that they were with that something was not right. Their sense of smell, and also their sixth sense, told them that something was off about the humans that were with Cosmina. Tinkerbell and Vidia, however, pleaded with them to not emerge yet until the time was right.

Cosmina laughed in an aristocratic way before remarking, "Oh, so sorry. I tried to be a good host, but it seems that my supplies were a bit low. After all, I live here all by myself with my creations to keep me company. So all I could offer them was barely decent bread and water. I really need to do some grocery shopping soon. Hahahaha…". Many that were hidden from view really wanted to go over and deck Cosmina good, some like Malak and Magali actually wanted to throttle her until she would turn blue in the face.

All traces of levity quickly vanished from the sorceress's face and demeanor as she spoke, "Now than… the _Amulet of Avalor_ if you please.".

Sofia looked to her precious gemstone, the magical artifact sparkling in the light as she gently lifted it slightly to see it better. She thought, 'The amulet… it is too powerful to let it fall into the hands of someone like her! Who knows what kind of bad things she will do with it! But… my family is more important to me. Besides… my friends will help me to keep it safe, while also getting my parents and siblings out of her clutches.'. She looked to Cinderella, Ariel, Anna, Melody and Tracy who all nodded to her. Sofia quickly looked towards Elsa, who also gave her a tiny nod as to not give away her position.

The princess sighed and stated, "First, bring my family forward. We'll exchange right in the middle of the frozen river.". Cosmina looked hard at the little lady, who stood firm and did not back down. After a moment or two, she consented and used her magic to turn the slope that was underneath her into a pebbled stairway of sort. She walked slowly and gracefully down the pathway, King Roland and the others following behind her in the same place.

Sofia straightened herself a bit more, gathering the courage that was needed to make the walk towards Cosmina. She started forward, slowly and carefully going onto the ice. Godzilla followed, with Anna and Melody beside him. Ariel kept looking at the royals, and noticed that indeed something was a bit odd. She looked to Cinderella and whispered, "Look… there's no rope on any of them. They are not bound for some reason. Why…?". It was logical, at least to her, that captives would be held bound by either rope, irons, anything that would prevent them from fleeing or doing an action of any kind.

Mrs. Charming replied, "I don't know. And why is the entranceway into the mountain still open?". Something was nagging in the back of their minds, but they couldn't quite put their fingers on it yet.

In a few minutes, Sofia and Cosmina were in the middle of the frozen river. The sorceress looked at Godzilla, who glared at her with such ferocity that it took her breath away. She whispered, "What a magnificent beast… truly this beast would be a perfect tool of destruction and devastation!". The saurian snarled at her, Anna and Melody glaring at her and so wanting to tell her off.

Sofia remarked, "HE has a name, and it's Godzilla! Now, release my parents, brother and sister to me. And I will give you the amulet.". She took off her precious possession, feeling already a slight loss since she had kept it on for the longest of times.

Godzilla growled as his eyes bore into the four captive humans and stated, " **Hold on Sofia! These beings… they are not human!** ". He had sniffed them, and immediately noticed that they did not smell human. Rather… they reeked of evil magic, the kind he had faced earlier against the ebony beasts and the stone monsters! His sixth senses were now going into overdrive, telling him to slay the magic-user and the imposters on sight! Sofia's eyes widened, and she looked to see that her 'family' now sported wicked smiles… the kind that did not belong on their faces at all!

Cosmina grinned and stated, "Oh, I was so hoping that you would not notice until it was too late… TAKE THEM NOW!". The royals' forms soon melted away, to reveal that the four were really **Shadow Soldiers**! Godzilla roared loudly and charged in, using his bulk to slam into the two wolves and eagle-hybrids, knocking them away from Sofia.

The sorceress laughed in wicked delight, and made a backward leap using both her muscles and her magic! She landed back on the shoreline where her entrance was at, and with a wave of her staff… many more ebony beings emerged from the entrance en masse! Anna and Melody quickly went to Sofia, getting her away from the area while the monsters charged in! Rodan and Mothra dive-bombed some of the enemies that were swarming out, while Biolantte shot up her living vines from beneath to ensnare and crush three soldiers into nothingness.

Elsa called out, "EVERYONE, LET'S GO!". She and the others leapt out from their hiding places, Cosmina actually grinning more when she saw the rest emerging from behind the ice rocks. Anguirus let out a loud roar, along with King Caesar as the duo plus the pixies flew away and revealed themselves to their foes.

Godzilla was quickly being swarmed by many **Shadow Soldiers** , roaring as the magical creations dug their claws, teeth and talons into his body. He tried to shake them off, but for everyone that he shook off, two more jumped to replace them. He considered using his _Radiation Death Breath_ on them, but the chances of hitting an ally… or worse, bonded were too high so he dare not risk it. He cried out, " **COME ON, YOU UN-NATURAL FOOLS! TRY TO TAKE ME DOWN!** ". He threw his weight around, smashed his enemies with his arms, and whacked away many with his powerful tail. If he was going to go down… he was going to go down fighting!

The Ice Queen also started things off by letting loose blasts of ice that ensnared many of the soldiers, the hybrids now looking like living statues. Jet Jaguar rushed to them and smashed them to ice cubes with his martial arts techniques, but more of the soldiers just kept on pouring in! He looked to Elsa and exclaimed, "This feels more different and difficult than last time we fought them! They are much more aggressive than last time, and they seem to be coming out like rushing ants!".

Elsa replied, "I know! Just keep at it Jet Jaguar until we can get Sofia out of here! I should have known that witch would try something underhanded!". She was focused on the enemies in front of her, she did not see two wolf-hybrid shadow monsters streaking towards her from the back. They were about to attack… when a spiked ball ran into them, like a bowling ball would do to bowling pins! The beasts let out short yelps before dissolving into black dust. Elsa turned around to see the spiked ball, who uncurled itself to reveal Anguirus!

The monster spoke, " **Now's not the time to let down your guard, Ice Woman! Don't let the enemy get you from behind!** ". The Snow Queen realized that the spiked dinosaur must have stopped some of the soldiers who were coming from behind her. Saying a quick thank you to Anguirus, Elsa stepped up her attacks.

The whole area was once again a battlefield, the icy river breaking apart quickly as the weight of the monsters and humans was on it. Every hero and heroine were doing their best to destroy the **Shadow Soldiers** , but they were pouring forth like a rapid river stream! Sofia, still being protected by Anna and Melody, looked to see that the tide of battle was slowly going in favor of Cosmina. The princess looked about the chaos, and noticed that something was once again off. She exclaimed, "Wait… where is she?! Where's Cosmina?!". The two young ladies looked around, and indeed the sorceress seemed to have disappeared.

That is when a soft voice from behind spoke, "I'm right here, ladies.". The trio's eyes went wide as they turned around, to see a smirking sorceress staring back at them. Anna and Melody were about to charge at her to defend their friend, but Cosmina merely thrust her staff forward and let loose a pulse of evil magic that sent the two flying hard through the air! They were slammed hard into some trees, a sickening SMACK sound filling the air as they struck the objects. Anna and Melody slumped down to the ground, hurt but thankfully it was not serious or critical.

Sofia cried out to them, and was about to go to the duo when a blue-colored glowing staff tip stopped her in her tracks. Cosmina said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… did you really think I would be so foolish or naïve to make a fair trade? Though I must admit, you certainly do have a devious mind if you were planning to ambush me like you were planning to. I have to give you credit for that.". The princess said nothing in return, quickly taking out her staff which made the evil woman raise yet another eyebrow at her. If one was versed in World Wrestling Entertainment, they would have thought she was imitating Dwayne _The Rock_ Johnson.

Cosmina continued, "A staff? I must admit this, you are unique if you are using a staff instead of a wand like most silly magic-users do. You must be quite powerful magic-wise to be using it.". Sofia again said nothing, aiming her staff at the woman who had caused her much pain inside of her heart. The staff's beryl gem glowing a deep red as it was eager to be at the call of its new master.

The sorceress's face took on a serious look now and spoke with again an aristocratic air, "If you wish to persist in this foolishness princess, just remember that it is your family on the line. In fact… look behind you. Look to the top of the peek.". Sofia had a look of confusion on her face, but turned behind her and looked to the spot that Cosmina pointed to with her face.

On the peak was her family… her REAL family as they were bound up and gagged, looking like the imposters did. Each of them was being held tight by a **Shadow Soldier**. Sofia looked to be lost for a moment, before turning to glare at her foe. Cosmina chuckled and explained, "I had a feeling you would try something, so I turned three of my shadowy creations into exact replicas of each of the royal family members. But make no mistake, THEY are the real deal and I believe that I now hold all of the cards here.". The princess had realized that she was correct, that Cosmina had tricked them in a false ploy of sort. The sorceress had forced them to release their trap early, and thus now it was useless. All of her friends were now preoccupied with a tsunami wave of minions that was overpowering them by sheer numbers now.

She extended her hand out and demanded, "Now… if you please. Otherwise, your dear parents and step-siblings will make a rather lovely red stains on the ground.". Sofia cried softly, feeling very helpless now. She looked at the outstretched hand, than to her amulet. Slowly, she took off the amulet completely from her neck and dropped it in the left hand of Cosmina.

The evil magic-user grinned, feeling that there was no curse now upon her from the gemstone. Sofia had, in a way, willingly give up the amulet to her so there was no adverse effects. She cackled and lifted up the magical artifact and declared, "I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE THE _AMULET OF AVALOR_ AT LAST!". The shadow monsters quickly stopped their attacks, the heroes and heroines doing the same as they looked towards Cosmina. The beasts howled/screeched in delight at their mistress's victory, while the rest looked on in shock. Sofia didn't know what to do at this point, tears coming from her eyes as she was defeated.

Cosmina looked at the purple gemstone and stated, "Purple is not quite my color when it comes to magical artifacts… ah! Let's try this!". She then started to pump much of her evil magic into the amulet, corrupting it to the core with her own heart and soul! Sofia backed away more, crying even harder as she saw the treasured gift her father gave to her when she first became an official princess of Enchancia… becoming now an object of evil.

The amulet did try to fight the power, but slowly it started to lose ground and weaken. The purple color was slowly being overcome by a blackness that was like thick ooze, and in a few moments… the amulet was completely black. The corruption was complete!

Cosmina let out a loud laugh of triumph, and Sofia turned around to see her friends and companions. In flashes of light, each of them vanished from the area! Sofia thought, 'They're… they're being sent back to their own places! With the amulet now corrupted, the magic that brought them here had ended!'. It was true, even for the pixies who had vanished and were now sent back to Neverland. In a way, Sofia was relieved since her friends would not be tainted by the evil magic that now inhabited the amulet.

But her relief was quickly short-lived as Cosmina now had her sights on the monsters. Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_ roared loudly at the vile sorceress, all advancing towards her… to end her reign and power. The woman smirked at the attempts by the Toho titans and stated, "Ah, ah, ah… is that anyway to treat your future queen?". She waved her staff at them, and a magical energy wave struck them! She looked up quickly and repeated the action at Rodan and Mothra who tried to attack from the air. The wave of evil energy paralyzed them, forcing them to remain where they were. Even the flying monsters seemed to be frozen in mid-air!

Cosmina, with the added power of the amulet, tried to bend the beings to her will. However… she received a surprise when she hit a mental wall! She frowned, seeing and feeling that the wills of the monsters were strong. Especially Godzilla's will, which was not about to bend or break to her at all. She mused, "Hmmmm… all of you have such strong wills. Especially you, King of the Monsters. However, it will not do to simply knock you out. So…". With some intricate twists of her staff, the monsters seemed to curl or fold up, and were forced into a kind of deep sleep. Cosmina had put them in a stasis lock of sort, freezing them magically until she could find a way to bend them to her will.

Sofia cried out, "What have you done?! What did you do?!". She went over to Godzilla and tried to wake him up, but the saurian did not respond at all to her cries and poundings.

Cosmina laughed lightly, soaking in the horror and panic that was in Sofia's actions and voice. She answered, "They are alive, little princess. But they are in a deep sleep, and will awaken ONLY when they are completely mine to command.". She made a slight gesture of her head to one of her minions, a wolf-hybrid who went to Sofia and grabbed her tight with its claws. The princess tried to struggle, but it was in vain as the shadow minion's grip was tight and starting to hurt her slightly.

The sorceress spoke in a tone, "Do not damage her, fool! I do not wish to have damaged trophies. Hehehe…". The hybrid whimpered from the scolding, and lightened its grip of the human if only slightly. Cosmina looked up to her loyal creations who still had the royal family in tow, and shouted to them to return them back to their cells. The eight beings soon vanished back into the mountains.

Cosmina took Sofia's staff from her and examined it. She stated, "Quite an unusual staff, but it its interesting. I will have to keep it as a trophy, along with you and your family. Hehehehe…". The princess was still crying, seeing that everything was going doing the wrong way… and there was nothing she could do about it. The magic-user chuckled lightly, seeing the very pained and defeated look on Sofia's face just wonderful to her.

She announced, "Come everyone! Back to the base! I have a new power at my disposal, creations to breathe life into… and a kingdom to destroy! Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Her **Shadow Soldiers** howled/screeched along with their mistress's laughter, which was very painful to the ears of Sofia. The princess was soon hauled back towards the mountain entrance, looking to see Godzilla and the other monsters vanish into another entranceway that was nearby. It was large enough to send all seven Toho beings into the rocky structure.

It would appear that evil had won a victory in this battle!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is the end of this chapter! Whew… this was a very difficult chapter to make. Thank you God for helping me out with this one. This really tested my capabilities very much, so again I thank Jesus for helping me out with this chapter.

Believe me, I do not wish to see evil win in any way. And I really do not wish harm to children, but this was necessary for the story to move forward. But rest assured, some light will come to Sofia and her family. In a way that I hope surprises and pleases all of you who want to see Good triumph!

So Sofia's plan had been forced to be played early, and Cosmina had set up a kind of double-layered trap to checkmate her. The amulet is now corrupted, and the forces of Good either scattered back to their homelands… or now under the grip of Cosmina. It really does seem very bad for the heroes and heroines… but even in darkness and despair, there is hope and light. You will see that next chapter!

Now for the questions:

After hearing Godzilla's declaration that it would Sofia's decision on what should happen in the rescue attempt, what would you say about that?

What kind of plan/trap would you liked to set up against Cosmina, given the terrain and conditions?

If you were with Sofia, what kind of negotiation plan would you use or say to Cosmina?

Like the monsters, if your sixth sense was telling you that something was not right about the whole thing, would you listen to it or no?

What kind of team-up would you do with any of the following heroes/heroines or monsters in the skirmish between yourselves and the **Shadow Soldiers**?

And finally… what would you reaction be in seeing Cosmina corrupt the _Amulet of Avalor_?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I'm doing fine, and ready share another chapter with you! Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Thank you Lord not just for this incredible gift of imagination you gave to me, but for everything else in my life. My family, the lessons you taught me through the Bible, my family and life in all. And also Jesus, thank you so much for the incredible people that have supported me in my endeavors to make this trilogy and mini-novel series possible. Thank you Lord for everything!

There is a reason that I made the previous chapter like it was, to set the stage for this chapter here. Normally, I was going to write it in but… well, something told me that it was best to save it for later. At a particular time where it would make more of an impact, on both the story and for the audience, the readers. And that time I believe is now! So I hope you all are ready!

Now to answer the loyal readers and reviewers who are still with this mini-novel. Again, I thank Jesus that I have you all here to both help me via reviews and constructive criticism and points that really aid me in making the story better! Here they are:

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, the answers and the questions! And also on keeping me informed on any and all Godzilla and monster-related news.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review as well! And also, the OC's that you mentioned will be showing up soon. All I ask is for your patience and trust, my friend.

To **Darkness Rissing** : I thank you very much not just for the review, but for being honest with them! Criticism and such I do not mind, as long as it is not hurtful and also constructive. There is a fine line in everything, and you walk this particular line good and right. The previous chapter was again very difficult to do, with so many characters in place. Along with their special abilities, techniques and styles that make each of them just awesome… it was hard to try and put them down here. Shows I still have a lot to do, learn and work on. But again, thanks for your much needed words and pointers! Will try and do better in each chapter!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : As always, your passionate and dedicated reviews are always on the top of my list to see here! I love it, plus the way you really get into the story with the characters and such! Hope to see more fiery spirit from you, my lady love!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for the scenario and review! Like always, they are well worth the wait! Though I do hope that you also answer the questions I post up, if you do not mind please.

And finally to **anime-death-angel** : Yes, Elena will be in the story but in later chapters. Truth be told, I have recently heard of the series _Elena of Avalor_ and was surprised to learn that she was within the amulet itself! I will try to do her justice here, and also to see more of the series when I can. It seems I have a lot of catching up to do when it concerns the _Disney Junior_ series.

Just before we officially start, would like to just point out on thing. I am a Christian, so please see my profile to learn more about me. I'm far from perfect, but I do believe in God's Word, His Way, and His Will. I believe in walking and living the path of the straight and narrow, in all ways, shape and form. Some would say I'm old fashioned, but… I know I am true-school!

Also, I have seen him work miracles in my family and all around me. Sometimes big, sometimes small… but He is all there. An example of His Hand at work, my younger sister and her husband had been trying to have another baby after my nephew Isaac for almost eight years now. They were about to give up and call it quits… but God had other plans! Before they knew it, they had a baby! My niece Isabel! They tried things on their own with much planning and such, nothing! But when they were about to throw in the towel… BAM! Miracle happened! Just shows that the Lord's plans are more grand and better than the plans of men.

Also He has been with us when we experienced heavy losses of the heart, and also with the trials all of our family have endured even to this very day. But we believe & have faith, we pray and we do what we can & must. And that has made both myself and my family stronger together, and more closer with Him! So again I say this, Christ is not just a mere religion. He IS the Way, the Truth, the Light and the Life! And it will be shown here. This is the reason I decided to put this here instead of in the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters & characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that belong to the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability.

Also the OC's that will be featured in here are David Howard, his wife Gwendolyn and their children Sage and Christina. Sage is the young son, with Christina being the firstborn older daughter. These four OC's belong to **DRAGONDAVE45** , who has given me permission to use them. Like with the **LORD DESTRYUK** , will do best to ability to make sure they are shown here in a good way.

I also own most of the songs used here so far in the series, but if I use a song that is by an artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right. The song I am using here is from one of my all-time fave Christian performer, Carman. It is from a CD I used to listen to a lot when I was kid because it was so cool, and still cool & true even to today! It is called _Carman Yo Kidz!_ , and the song is **Somewhere Within The Heart** that is sung by both Carman  & Cindy Morgan. The CD was made in 1992 by Everland Entertainment, a division of World Inc.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Faith, Hope and Light

Sofia the First was very fearful at the moment, and who could blame her? She was now being escorted by an enemy that had a serious vendetta against her friends, the Three Good Fairies. Her friends had vanished back to their place of origin after Cosmina had corrupted the _Amulet of Avalor_ , and her _kaiju_ companions had been put under a deep sleep spell thanks to the power boost from said enchanted object. The princess was being held tight by a wolf-hybrid **Shadow Soldier** , who was following its comrades and their mistress/creator Cosmina deep into the mountain. Sofia saw that put in specific places in the dark corridor they were walking through were glowing rocks. The large stone objects were emitting a soft, pale sapphire glow that lit up the path they were walking on. The rocks were coated in a special natural phosphorus mineral that was quite rare to find in nature.

The princess glared at the sorceress and demanded, "Where are you taking me?! Where is my family?!". The wolf-hybrid clutching the brave human growled loudly, clearly upset that any would dare to take such a tone with its mistress/creator.

Cosmina turned back to see the little lady and answered, "Do not fret there, your Highness. I'm taking you to your family… though you won't be together in a way. Hehehe…". She loved to mess with the princess, who merely glared harder. The woman glanced down for a moment to take a look at her new magical artifact, grinning in a sick manner as she stared at the amulet which she corrupted with her own heart & magic.

The path continued to stretch onward, until Sofia saw they were coming to an entrance/exit way. Upon leaving the corridor… she saw that the company were now in a vast cavern of sort! It looked to have been hollowed out, because glancing left and right, she saw other long, narrow pathways that led to other parts of the mountain. Sofia quickly heard clamoring down below, and glanced downwards. She gasped in horror and shock upon seeing, what appeared to be, a sea of black beings! Their numbers were vast and great, and they almost covered the entire cavern floor!

The evil sorceress heard her, and turned once again to see the look of fright and surprise on Sofia's face. She smiled in a wicked way, delighted at seeing her trophy looking that way. She commented, "Your Highness, meet my army of **Shadow Soldiers**. Each of them a work of art, and very fierce as you have seen for yourself. Even though I did use a great deal of my creations just now, the total number of my shadow beasts are… 8,700.". The number staggered Sofia, for she did not know any kingdom that came to her mind that had such a vast army! She had seen many soldiers back home, but not even close to this many.

Cosmina saw the look of shock increase on the princess's face, the vile woman actually drinking in delight the sight of it. They continued onward, passing the snarling and screeching ebony creations that looked ready for a battle. Or in this case… war.

The group soon came to another corridor that was lit by the pale-sapphire glowing rocks, going into the dimly lit place until coming to a fork in the path & going left. Cosmina spoke in a mocking tone, "I'm sorry about the long trip, my dear. But I feel like you just need to take in my home a bit more… before I put you with my other trophies.". The way she spoke made Sofia's blood boil a little, as the little lady wished she could just silence the voice for a long time.

The company continued to walk for a good while until they came to another part of the mountain. Again, it was a section that was hollowed out and contained many rocky giants that were familiar to Sofia! The sorceress spoke as they walked past the inert stone creatures, "Meet my **Rock Rooks** , the beings you and your… companions defeated at Razorwood. Aren't my creations marvelous? So strong, sturdy and having the ability to regenerate from any kind of wound given to them. And with their size and strength, they are certainly the muscle in my army.". Sofia almost bit her tongue, wanting to remark on how her stone beings were decimated last time by her friends and the monsters from another universe.

Cosmina continued, "I may have lost ten of my precious stone soldiers… but I have more. About 990 to be precise. And if you add in my remaining **Shadow Soldiers** , that constitutes to…". She let the answer hang in the air, wanting Sofia to figure it out on her own. Said princess did the mental calculations in her head, and the number she came up with stunned her.

She spoke in a soft, awe-filled tone, "You have 9,690 soldiers at your command…". Now this worried the Sofia as there was no army she knew of that could match the sheer number of evil forces that belonged to the sorceress. Not even the combined might of Enchancia with her neighboring allies would come close to the numbers.

The villainess smirked and replied, "Indeed. While it is a bit low for my taste, I believe the amount is sufficient enough to truly raze Enchancia to the ground completely.". Sofia's heart clenched tightly upon hearing that statement. The thought of this formidable, evil army destroying the homes of all of her friends… the people that she had come to know and love both as a commoner and a princess… devastating the land that belonged to her animal & magical friends as well… it almost made her want to cry. And she would have, but she brought forth some strong willpower to not do so. Not in the presence of her enemy.

After going past the giant rock troops, the company once again came to another corridor. However, they did not exit into another grand hollowed out area like before. They soon came to a place that had two towering rectangular rock formations placed in front one another. Sofia saw that the place was lit up by pale-golden light rocks that were placed at specific places. The princess was brought closer to the structures, and she saw that in each had four levels. And on each level was a row of cells, the bars made of stalagmites and stalactites & looking like a maw from a dangerous beast. The entrances were more of an egg shape, and most were empty.

That is… until she saw the form of her step-sister Princess Amber!

Sofia called out, "Amber! Amber, wake up! It's me, Sofia!". The wolf-hybrid was about to growl at her, its way of telling her to be quiet, while Cosmina raised a hand. She was telling him to cease, and for the group to halt. The sorceress wanted to see this little reunion, wanting to really let the princess feel despair.

Amber started to wake up, moaning softly as she started to rise slowly from the cold stone floor. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep-dust and moisture out from said orbs. The moisture was from a combination of both the water that evaporated within the mountain, and her own tears as she had been crying for a bit before going to sleep. She was hungry and thirsty, but more hungry due to that she had only barely-sizeable bread to feast on for a while due to Cosmina's _generosity_. She peered through the bars of her cell and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Upon seeing the sight of her sister, her senses finally kicked into high gear!

She exclaimed with surprise on her face, "Sofia?! Sofia, is that really you?!". The others in the cells above her, on the same level, started to stir from their slumber by the shouting. Miranda was the first to awaken more quickly upon hearing Amber's voice, and went over to her stone cell bars to peer more outward. The queen could not believe her eyes at seeing her flesh and blood, her eyes wide in surprise at seeing Sofia. Next up was Roland, who peered down and saw his beloved daughter. Last was James, the usual bundle of energy now a shadow of his former self. He was usually full of energy and life, but thanks to about three days and nights in living in in conditions like so… well, he was just not the lively boy that most people were used to seeing.

Miranda called out, "SOFIA! SOFIA, UP HERE!". The princess looked up, and a relieved smile formed on her face at seeing them again. The four captive royals were not quite all there last time when they were on the ledge of the mountain from earlier. The combination of hunger and tiredness at made them very drowsy, making them more manageable to bound and gag. So they were not aware at the moment that they were outside, or of the battle that had taken place down below.

Amber went to the bars of her cell and exclaimed, "Sofia, you really came for us… but… how?! Are you okay?! And… where is the amulet?!". The princess was very glad to see her sibling safe, at least safe as can be when in the grip of a terrifying shadow beast. But she was puzzled on how she was able to come all the way to where they were on her own. And also concerned about the amulet, given on how Cosmina really wanted its power badly.

Sofia answered, "I'm okay Amber… well, almost. I made it all the way here with a lot of help from my friends. And… wait! Why is it you want to know about the amulet?!". The purple-clad girl was pretty sure that Amber had forgotten about the amulet after the incident with Princess Ivy some time ago.

Miranda called out, "She isn't the only one who knows about it, sweetheart! That sick sorceress near you told us about it. And your father told us on how he gave it to you, but didn't know that it was that important.".

Amber put in, "I… I also remembered on what happened before and after Princess Ivy. That Cosmina woman triggered something to make me remember everything.". Sofia had a very worried look on her face, knowing that she would have to do a lot of apologizing to do with the family… assuming that she would get the chance, that is.

Cosmina called out, "While this is a touching family reunion, I believe that our latest arrival is very tired from her journey. So the very best accommodations are ready for her.". With a small but sharp laugh, she waved her hand and started to walk towards rock formation tower that was across from the ones the royal family was at. The wave of her hand was a gesture for her minions to follow her, and so Sofia was taken to her cell.

Her parents and siblings cried out to her, Sofia doing the same as she wanted to be near her family. Miranda called out, "You harm one hair on her head, and I'll make you regret it!". The fatigue she had earlier was replaced by righteous motherly fury, becoming a lioness now as she reached out as if to actually grab her daughter. She soon tried to break apart the stone bars that held her captive with all of her might, Roland trying to do the same with his bars. Alas, father and mother were unable to break the stalagmites and stalactites. They had not drank or eaten anything decent or sufficiently since their imprisonment, so they were not at full strength at the moment.

Sofia now started to struggle, the princess wanting to be near her family very badly. The wolf **Shadow Soldier** holding her had to increase his grip, only mildly surprised by the sudden burst of strength from the small human. Cosmina laughed at seeing and hearing the cries and pleas from her captives, sending a wicked chill throughout her body that was pleasant to her. The group went to climb up some stairs that were on the ground level, a moments later emerging on the third level. Cosmina went past some cells until she found one that was directly in the middle of it all, and where the royal family could see the little lady from their confinements.

She ordered, "Put her in there.". The wolf-hybrid nodded, than just tossed Sofia into the cell like she was a rag doll. The poor girl bounced a little on the rough ground from the toss, rolling a little until she stopped. The young lady started to cry a little, both from the pain of the impact & from being separated from her family. The evil sorceress merely smirked at seeing her pain before tapping the entrance/exit way of the cell with her staff, the opening closing up with the rock protrusions like teeth.

Cosmina taunted, "I will give you this little one. You have surprised me in actually getting this far, wielding the amazing _Amulet of Avalor_ to an amazing degree despite your bloodline. Getting aid from above and beyond… that is a skill that should not be possible for someone like you.".

Sofia slowly rose to her feet, wiping away the tears from her eyes and turning to glare at the sorceress. She angrily remarked, "What do you mean?! And what do you mean about my bloodline?!".

The beautiful yet evil woman answered, "Well, you are not a REAL princess, are you? I read up on your history, and you are not a princess by birth. You are a simple commoner, like your mother is, and simply were brought in. No high background of any kind, no high status… just an ordinary girl that simply has a title. Nothing more. Usually great things happen to ONLY great people, but it seems that you are an exception.".

Roland, who heard this from afar like the others did, exclaimed loudly, "You are wrong, witch! She IS a royal princess, and she has the heart and spirit of a good one! She's many times more brave and great than you will ever be!". The king was very proud of Sofia like she was his own daughter by blood, and truly considered her and Miranda to be something special. That they had the hearts and fiery spirit of nobility that separated them from others who did have titles, but bad spirits.

Cosmina merely sneered at the royal one and replied, "Say what you will, this little girl is now my trophy. Along with the rest of you! And when the time comes for me to move out into the kingdom, I shall bring you all along… so you can have a front-row grand view as I destroy everything in sight! Hahahaha!". Her minions howled or screeched in delight at their mistress's proclamation, the royals covering their ears to not hear the sounds.

The sorceress spoke, "I will leave you now so you can get... reacquainted. In the meantime, I will be testing my new power boost from the amulet. Wish me luck, _princess_. Hehehehe…". With a soft but sinister chuckle, the magic-wielder started to leave the area. Some of her minions followed her, while the rest stayed behind to be part of the guard that watched over the prisoners.

As she was leaving, Cosmina gave one more parting remark. She said, "While you had the amulet, you were an exceptional girl. Now without it… you are nothing more than a simple adopted royal one. Hehehe… hahahahaha!". The sorceress resumed her walk out of the place with her shadowy entourage around her.

Sofia was feeling really distraught at the moment, most likely knowing what the witch was going to do with her boosted power. But the words that Cosmina shot at her cut deep into her heart and mind. She started to wonder if it was truly the amulet that made her special, that made her a princess & a heroine. She looked out towards the other cells, seeing her mother looking back at her. Sofia was really starting to believe that she let not only her family down, but the ones back at Razorwood as well. And that was starting to weigh down heavily on her already hurt spirit.

Miranda called out, "Don't worry Sofia! Everything will be alright! I promise!". Sadly though, the princess was not sure she believed her mother this time around. In the past, she had much faith and confidence in whatever her mother told her. But now… she was not so sure.

* * *

~At the Carving Room~

While the royal family were trying to cope with the bad situation they were in, Cosmina was almost gliding straight towards a special room that was deep within the mountain. Most would say she was going into the very core of the rocky earth. She soon arrived to it, a place that was quite spacious and hollowed out. In this place were the four large beast creations that she had spent many a year crafting with her magic. She stared at her first creation which was the one with the antennae on its head. She spoke with glee, "You shall be the first to live and breathe, my pet! And be given abilities that will aid me in my quest for revenge!".

Cosmina looked down at the blackened amulet and chanted while holding her staff high, " _Powers of evil, hear my call! Aid me so that my enemies will fall! Give to this stone creation the breath of life, but with no free will of its own! That it will only obey my every command, my every tone! From stone to flesh, make it a reality! Give it powers within my abilities! Now… LIVE!_ ". As she chanted, the corrupted gemstone started to pulse as a sick black aura rose up from its core. It crawled up Cosmina's arms towards her right hand that held her staff, black and blue mixing together until it shot out towards the rocky monster after Cosmina's last words.

The sorceress looked in in shocked awe and delight as her spell raced towards her creation, striking it dead center! The mixture of black and blue color spread out over the creation, looking like ripples on a pond after a stone had been dropped into it. The potent magical beam kept on striking the creation for a few more minutes… than something happened that would surprise even the magic-user.

The creation started to gain color, the stone transforming into flesh as blood started to pump through its newly formed veins all around its body. Splotches of green and brown appeared on its body, green on the dorsal spines and feet with green spots put up on random parts of the body. The club end was also green. The brown coloring was rich like that of fertile earth, except the head and antennae had a much lighter color of brown. The eyes came to life, showing white irises with the pupils being the same color as the head. The monster roared loudly as it shook itself free from its embedment in the rocky wall, and it was also growing! Cosmina gasped as her creation grew to incredible size, which was about 60 meters in height and 100 meters in length!

After that, the spell ended and the magic returned back to its owner. The sorceress gazed up at her creation, panting a little due to the effort she just put in. She thought, 'I'm glad I took control of the amulet, because I would have never been able to do something like this! Even at full power!'. The monster looked at its creator, its breath soft and growling a little.

Cosmina gathered herself together and spoke, "I AM YOUR MASTER, MONSTER! YOU WILL OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND, FOLLOW MY EVERY WILL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!". The beast looked at the small being before it for a moment before nodding, acknowledging that it knew that she was the boss. The sorceress was very pleased with this, than commanded the creature to show its ability.

The strange _kaiju_ looked to its right at the rocky wall that encompassed the place, going to it and started to eat right through the solid rock with ease! Cosmina smirked at seeing this, seeing such powerful jaws at work a testimony of the brute's strength. She declared, "After seeing your ability, I shall name you Earth Eater!". She started to think of the havoc her monster could wreck upon Enchancia with its ability to eat through the earth, and felt that it possibly had more abilities. But she would look into that later. Right now, there was three more stone beings to bring to life.

She used her spell yet again, this time on the firebird creation. The stone creature is soon turned to flesh and blood, giving out a horrible screech that was totally alien to Cosmina as it started to spread its wings. The body was completely red like fire, with the crest and beak yellow like the sun. Its eyes were black as midnight. The creature also started to grow in size, stopping when it became 50 meters in height with a wingspan between 120 & 150 meters! Cosmina asked it the same question as she did to Earth Eater, and she was pleased to receive the same answer. The monster bird soon started to heat up, literally! Cosmina felt intense heat coming from it, so she named the _kaiju_ Firebird!

She soon brought the stone statue of the centipede to life. The large multi-legged insect plates were a rich-brown color, but its many legs were a cream colored and the face plate on the head was a light-orange color. It had red irises with small black pupils, almost like dots. The large mandibles on the side of its mouth were a pale-yellow color, the teeth in the mouth a dull-white color. It started to grow as well, soon reaching 50 meters in height and having a length about 180 meters. Like the other two, its will was enslaved to obey only Cosmina.

The sorceress declared, "Insect, show me what you can do!". The _kaiju_ let out a strange gurgling sound that was bizarre, then looked to Firebird. It started to glow, covered in a blue aura… and shapeshifted almost instantly to be a mirror-image of the bird! It even started to emit intense heat just like it! Cosmina was very much impressed with this ability, the power to shape-shift  & use the power of its chosen form. The copy Firebird reverted back to normal form, and soon formed a sphere made of blue energy in its clawed feet! What it did was take in the ambient magic around the room, and form it into a sphere of pure destruction!

Cosmina laughed in wicked delight and declared, "Hahahaha! Oh, what a mighty insect you are! I shall name you Energy Beast, for you turn the energy of your enemies back on them!".

The magic-user turned to her last creation, using the spell one last time. She was exhausted from using the spell yes, even with the power boost from the corrupted amulet. But Cosmina wanted to have ALL of her monsters here, so she was pushing herself very close to the breaking point. Sofia's staff was still clutched in her left hand, and it refused to respond at all to the sorceress. The semi-sentient magical artifact felt the immense evil within Cosmina, and thus found her unworthy to wield it.

Cosmina let out a shout as she pushed most of her remaining magic into the Life-spell once more, exhausting her totally. She had to use her staff as a cane of sort as the spell ended, and the last of the stone creatures came to life! The color of the Cyclopes being was unusual. Brown for the feet, pincers, back and collar-area. Gray rings of sort around the wrists, knees, and neck area. Green splotches appeared on the back area of the beast, with its chest, head, legs and arms having a cream-colored effect. Its single eye was blood red, and large tombstone-like teeth a sharp white as it looked they could easily chomp through anything it bit into.

The drained magic-user looked to see that her former stone creation was also increasing in size like the others. The Cyclopes being started to grow until it reach the limit of 60 meters, and it let out a strange roaring sound like nothing she had ever heard before. Cosmina managed to whisper, "I… I know you can hear me, beast. And now, I bind your will like I have did the others.". The last spell she cast completed the work, and the woman was on her knees now, her reserves dangerously low.

The **Shadow Soldiers** that were near her rushed to gather up their maker, although they were very nervous about the massive monsters that were before them. Cosmina managed a weak command, "Now… go and slumber my minions… until I say… otherwise…". The four unique _kaiju_ understood her command, and went into a state of slumber. Similar to how Godzilla and the others were now. Said Toho monsters were in another part of the mountain, a good distance from the large giants  & from Sofia and her family.

The black soldiers rushed the sorceress out from the chamber, taking her swiftly to her own private room to rest and recover. Cosmina went to sleep herself… but she was smiling, for she was dreaming of when she would completely destroy Enchancia and see the sad faces of the Three Good Fairies... before ending them with her own hands.

* * *

~At Razorwood~

Dawn approached the destroyed village, the people awakening from the small makeshift coverings that they used to make last night. The townsfolk had to salvage what they could after the battle between the forces of Good and Evil. Thankfully, Solta and Magric were able to utilize their skills to make some quick huts that while fragile, would be able to keep the occupants warm at least until dawn arose. And now that the sun was rising, the people started to get to work in rebuilding their homes. However… something happened that would be etched in the minds of every single person that village forever, and be recorded in their personal journals/diaries for all time.

Solta was with his wife Lisa as they started to work on their house, their children helping out as best they could like gathering small objects that would aid them in putting their home back together. Lulu was gathering some pieces of wood that were scattered about when she noticed something in the sky. The little lady looked up and soon called out, "Daddy! Mommy! Look! An angel is coming from the sky!". The parents, along with their sons Herman and Edward, thought that their child was seeing things. Until she pointed to the sky, and the family looked up to see that indeed… an angel was coming down from the Heavens! Right towards their village!

Lisa's arms went limp, as the wood she was holding dropped down to the ground with clattering sound. She was speechless, as was Solta who was near her. The beautiful woman spoke softly, "Solta… is that… could it be… the angel that Sofia told us about last night?". The magical warrior & crafter replied in the same soft tone that it could be possible. The other villagers saw the family frozen, and looked in the direction they were staring at. Like the Runzi clan, their strength left their arms as their tools and other accessories dropped in shock, awe and reverence at seeing an agent of the Lord appearing before them. Pastor Rick Wing and village leader Garza Greenstone found the necessary physical and mental capacity to move slowly towards the spot where the angel was landing.

Standing before them in the full Armor of God was Josiah, arch-angel and one of the captains of the angels of the Lord. The citizens gasped at seeing the holy warrior, and all bowed to one knee in reverence and respect for the powerful warrior from Heaven.

Josiah spoke, "RISE UP, CHILDREN OF GOD. I HAVE COME WITH NEWS AND INSTRUCTIONS FROM JESUS HIMSELF. IT PERTAINS TO THE PRINCESS YOU CALL SOFIA THE FIRST, HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS.". The people rose to their feet, very much surprised to be receiving a message that was from the Son of God. And also worried on why it was about Sofia.

Magric was able to speak, the magic-crafter beside his wife Barbara and their children. He inquired, "Sir, what has happened to Sofia? She is she alright? Does she need help?". He slightly flinched from the hard look the arch-angel was giving him, it was the look of a mighty fighter that had served in many battles and had fought things that would give any mortals nightmares for all the rest of their days.

Josiah answered, "SHE IS IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY, BUT SHE IS ALIVE. JESUS HAS INSTRUCTED ME TO SEE ON WHO IS WILLING TO FIGHT AGAINST THE FORCES OF EVIL THAT THREATEN THE LAND.". The villagers were now murmuring to one another, amazed that the King of Kings would ask something like this.

The angel looked at every single mortal that was in his sight, then slowly took the Sword of the Spirit that was by his side from its sheath. He held it in front of him, then plunged it into the ground. He spoke again, "LET THOSE WHO WISH TO FIGHT STEP FORWARD AND TOUCH THE HILT OF THE SWORD. BUT BE WARNED! THE ENEMY IS POWERFUL AND MANY, AND THIS SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!". He then folded his arms across his chest, waiting to see on who would be the first to approach.

Solta was the first to walk to the sword, touching the hilt with no hesitation. He was surprised a little to see that following his hand was another, and it belonged to Lisa. He looked at her and was about to protest when she silenced him with a finger to his lips from her left hand. She stated, "Dear, we promised that we would be together. Vowed to be as one until death parted us. I will go where you will go.". Solta was really touched by this, his eyes showing this and his heart was now just bursting with a strong love & good kind of pride for his wife.

Magric was next to join in, touching the hilt like his friend did. His wife Barbara did as well, showing that she was with him all the way. She also added, "Also… this is a call from God Himself. Do you honestly think that I would just stand by and not rise to this challenge?". The lovely lady knew quite well that this was no game by any means, but she was willing to take the risk… ready to strike a blow against evil!

One of the villagers, a civilian by the name of David Howard slowly made his way towards the arch-angel and the sword. By his side was his lovely wife Gwendolyn, and beside her were their children Sage and Christina. Sage was about eight years old, and was very energetic and lively most of the time. Christina was the eldest, about twelve years of age and already looking to become a beautiful woman in the years to come. She was responsible and trustworthy, many in the village looking to her for any kind of help.

David looked to the sword, than to his wife. He spoke to her, "Dear… thank you.".

Gwendolyn smiled and replied that it was nothing, just her desire to help him and the Lord. She looked to the others and shouted, "Come on everyone! Sofia needs our help! And Jesus has asked to see if we are willing to help! If nothing is done to stop that sorceress… she will destroy every last bit of Enchancia! Our homes… our friends… our families will be gone! So come on… gather your courage, and do this! For Sofia… for God!".

The villagers realized that she was right, and one by one… many others touched the hilt of the Sword of the Spirit! Josiah looked on, a small but noticeable proud smile on his face as he saw sixty of the one hundred citizens stepped up to the plate! The only ones that did not touch the sword were those that did not have much battle experience, were very old or were children. Lulu and Christina wanted to fight, but they were told by their parents to stand back.

After seeing the necessary number of people volunteering by choice to serve Jesus Christ & Sofia in this endeavor, the arch-angel turned to look to the ones that did would not participate in the battle. Among them was Garza Greenstone, as he was very old and stated that he would remain behind to look after the others. Pastor Rick had actually gone up to fight! He walked to the leader and stated, "YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO REMAIN BEHIND, BUT NOT AS A COWARD. BUT AS A BRAVE AND STRONG LEADER DETERMINED TO KEEP HIS PEOPLE SAFE. YOU HAVE MY RESPECT, GARZA.". The old man was touched by this statement, for her considered this praise from a being such as Josiah more potent than the words of any mortal king.

Josiah continued, "HERE IS WHAT JESUS HAS SENT ME TO TELL YOU, THE ONES THAT HAVE CHOSEN TO FIGHT. YOU MUST PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR IN THREE DAYS & THREE NIGHTS… THE BATTLE WILL COMMENCE. ON THE THIRD NIGHT, BE READY AND GO TO THE MOUNTAINS WHERE I WILL BE WAITING. MORE WILL BE REVEALED AFTER THAT.". This confused the entire village, for they believed that they were going to fight the enemy now and save their rulers.

Solta looked to all of the people and stated, "Have faith everyone! You must have faith and trust in Christ, for there is a reason for everything. Even though we cannot understand it all… just have faith that everything will be worked out.". The citizens gradually started to calm down, and realized that at least they would have time to prepare.

The captain of the angels nodded to Runzi, a sign of respect and gratefulness that was extremely rare to get from a divine being. He looked to the villagers and spoke, "DO NOT BE AFRAID. YOU ARE NOT ALONE, AND WE WILL HELP YOU PREPARE AND RESTORE YOUR HOME.". Just after he said that, shadows started to appear on the ground. Pastor Rick looked up and pointed to the heavens… and coming down from the sky was a multitude of angels! The crowd was in awe as coming down from the sky was a host of heavenly beings, many some recognized as loved ones that had passed away in some form! Some from sickness, some from old age, and some from a broken heart. Men & women, those of different nationalities, age, colors & ethnicities… those that surrendered their hearts & lives to Jesus Christ were coming down in droves!

One of them, a portly but strong black man that looked to be in his prime age smiled at all of the gob smacked-faces of citizens of Razorwood and declared, "Come on everyone! We got work to do! Let's get this place back up and running, and also that we get those prepared for battle!".

Quickly, a shout of joy and victory came from the people as all started to go to work! Angel and mortal, young and old, man and woman, those of many skin color, ethnic & nationality background, came together with wood, hammer, nail and much more to get the village back up! Josiah went to help Solta to get his shop/home up and repaired.

The arch-angel spoke in a more level-tone, "Do not be worried, young warrior. Many captains, such as myself, are flying now to various parts of the world to get more help for Sofia and her family. But we all must be patient as the days go by.". Josiah could sense Solta very much wanting to go help the princess and her family, but he had willed himself to be patient & to take care of matters here first.

* * *

~All over the world~

It was true on what Josiah had just stated to Mr. Runzi, for many arch-angel captains were going to England, France, Germany, Arendelle, Lelystad, Agrabah, and New Orleans to spread the word on the plan to save Sofia. The ones that were transported back to their loved ones and families had some explaining to do with them on how they vanished some days ago. And with the angels now showing up, it would appear that they would get their princess friend some much-needed help.

Even the beings who knew the situation in Enchancia got some assistance! Shortly after seeing the monsters with Sofia and company, the spell that Cedric cast to locate and see the princess had actually started to spark like a thundercloud before breaking apart. Flora asked on what had happened, and Cedric theorized that a very strong anti-scrying barrier was cast over a certain area near the mountains. He tried several other spells that would try to break through the protective spell, but it was no use. He stated that Cosmina really wanted privacy, as the wards against spying & location spells were extremely strong.

The animals, fairies and sorcerer were about to call it in for the night since they were tired… but Cedric's room was soon hosting an angel that had appeared out of nowhere! However, this particular angel was not a warrior. This angel was wearing a simple white robe with a golden rope tied around her waist. She had hair black as a raven, eyes also black like midnight itself, and dark tan skin that most would assume that she was of Spanish origin. Lips a perfect light pink, and a body that most women in any country would kill to have. Cedric was about to explode in an exclamation on how she was able to get into his abode without him noticing… but his brain shut down when he saw the magnificent white wings that were on her back. Wings large and majestic like the eagle.

The fairies and animals all felt the gentle but very strong power coming from her being, and they recognized her right away as something much more than nature and magic. They all bowed to her, even Wormwood for the raven was no fool when it came to showing respect to a higher-up. Cedric looked to them and asked, "Why are you all bowing…?".

Fauna answered, "Mr. Cedric… that before you is an actual angel. A messenger from Heaven itself. She is far more than any magical being right now, so please… show some respect.". The sorcerer was very much stunned by the level of seriousness in the green-garbed fairy's voice, turned to the angel who just simply smiled softly at them all. He gulped, hoping he had not offended her, and also bowed to one knee to her.

The angel spoke, "Arise everyone. My name is Cheryl, and I am here on a mission from the Lord Himself. It concerns the royal family, especially Sofia the First.". Her voice was truly melodic and gentle, yet carrying a strength that was amazing. A rare balancing quality that most would be hard-pressed to find nowadays. The entire group arose from their bowing, and looked towards the angel.

Merryweather spoke, "Ummm… your Grace… what is happening? Is Sofia okay?". Indeed, the entire company was hoping that the princess and her family were okay after losing them.

Cheryl answered, "She is safe for the time being. Help will come to her, but in time. Many out there in the world are going to aid her, but you must be patient. I have been sent to ask you to keep on fooling the people on what is going on. I know it is a trying task, but it must be done.". The entire party was stunned to hear such a servant from on High.

Clover looked at her timidly and inquired, "Umm… how long do we have to keep on fooling everyone? I mean, not that I enjoy it or anything…". He really wanted to be sure to say the right thing, especially to an angel. The beautiful woman smiled down at the bunny, who looked relieved to see that he had not upset her. And also that she understood him!

She answered, "Keep on deceiving them for four days and nights. When the sun rises on the fifth day, you can drop the illusion and let the people look to the west of the land. It is there that they will see the real royal family.". Cedric did some calculations in his head, and realized that the coming day was on December 20th, close to Wassalia Day! He was about to say something when he saw her eyes, once gentle and serene, look hard at him. The sorcerer gulped, assuming right that she knew about his plans to try and take over the kingdom. For now… that was put on hold, and he dare not even try to pull a fast one on a divine messenger.

Flora spoke, "We shall do as you say, your Grace. It will be hard, we know. But hopefully we can get some much-needed help from Mr. Cedric now.". Said man had on a nervous smile as he replied that he would do his best to help the situation. Cheryl raised an eyebrow at him slightly, but she nodded her head accepting him. Wormwood shook his head, feeling that his master was going to get into hot water soon if he tried to pull something sneaky.

Cheryl spread her wings, about to leave in the same manner she left. But before that, she stated, "Have faith and hope, everyone. Everything is with a purpose by God's will, even if we do not understand it.". She then faded out, like mist would do in the morning when the sun reached a certain height.

The bunny rabbit pointed at the spot with a surprised expression and said, "Now THAT is how you make an impressive exit!".

* * *

~Time skip~

 _And soon it came to pass, that three days started to turn for everyone. Sofia and her family were still locked up, and sadly the princess was experiencing what her family had endured ever since being captured. She was given only barely decent bread, in both ration and taste, and water that looked a little bit questionable. She was told by her mother to get water from the stalactites, as the moisture dripping from them was more pure and sweet than the bowls of water given to them by the captors. Sofia had tried to find a way out of her cell, but even her family told her it was not possible. Roland, Miranda and James had told her that they had tried almost everything to get out from their cells, but with no luck. They had managed to tell her that before being silenced by the evil shadow guards who rapped the stone bars with their claws sharply._

 _Thankfully for the forces of Good, Cosmina was in a bit of a sorry state. The Life-spell she cast multiple times on her former stone creations had drained her considerably, both on magic and on her own health. She was forced to rest for a whole day, where her wolf and hawk-hybrid_ _ **Shadow Soldiers**_ _did what they could to keep her healthy such as bringing her fresh food and water. On the second day, she was back to decent strength and was ready to prepare her forces for the time she would launch her massive assault on the realm of Enchancia. She had put Sofia's staff up in her large closet in her quarters, where she had kept many other trinkets of magical power._

 _Like her idol the clone Maleficent, she did have a little hobby of collecting magical artifacts from various spots around the land._

 _Cosmina had tried to use the corrupted amulet to bind Godzilla and the other kaiju's will to hers as they slept. But alas… the sorceress was unable to at all! Even with the incredible power of the Amulet of Avalor at her command, her will was not able to enslave the monsters. She tried several times on each of them, but to no avail. And when she tried to get to Godzilla… she discovered first-hand why he was the King of the Monsters in the first place. He had will that was stronger than steel, one that would not bend or break to anything that was not worthy. When she tried to actually dive into his own soul… his own heart to try and bind it with her magical might, she found herself face-to-face with an angry behemoth! Inside his soul, she saw his true size and strength!_

 _Cosmina quickly retreated out of there. She was frustrated that she could not have new additions to her army… but she consoled herself with the fact that at least they were out of commission. Her special deep-sleep spell was strong, and it would take something of even greater power to break it._

 _Of course, she had to rest for a bit after the failed attempt. When night came, she started to enhance her_ _ **Shadow Soldiers**_ _with the power of the amulet. She boosted their defenses so that they would no longer be so vulnerable to light or light-based attacks. They were still weak against it, but now not so much as before as their defenses were twice as strong now. However, sunlight could still obliterate them when exposed to it even for a few seconds._

 _She also chose both a shadow minion and one of her_ _ **Rock Rooks**_ _to be commanders of the forces. She chose at random an eagle-faced shadow being… and shot it with her staff with the amulet aiding her! The creature screeched loudly, feeling the intense change going all over its body. A cocoon of black and blue light enveloped it completely! A few minutes passed and the magical cocoon was absorbed into the new being. The animal-human hybrid screeched loudly, much more so than it previously did in its other form. It was massive, almost 15 feet high! It had skeletal wings sprouting out from its back that was about 20 feet in length, bulging muscles on every limb of its body, and its eyes were a blazing red color like that of blood! Its clawed hands and talon-feet looked sharp and big enough to tears through thick stone walls with little trouble._

 _The rocky soldier that was chosen was also changed, enhanced by magic and enveloped in a sphere of dark earth. After a few minutes passed, and emerged was a totally different_ _ **Rock Rook**_ _! It was now about 20 feet high, towering over the other minions. The cobbled stones that formed it was gone, replaced with solid stone of a gray coloring that was similar to the mountain itself. On its back were two short swords in stone sheathes, showing that this particular rook used weapons instead of just fists now like the others. In the middle of the stone giant's chest was the insignia of Cosmina, which was the image of a wand that was shooting a dark cloud out of the tip._

 _The eyes of the new creation was also blood red, the same as the one of the enhanced shadow beast._

 _Cosmina looked at her new beings with pride and shouted, "Ah, my two commands! You shadow beast are now called Crazeon, for you are unpredictable and ferocious to my enemies! And you, stone giant are now Horruk! You two shall lead my armies to total destruction of Enchancia! Hahahahaha!". The newly dubbed Crazeon let out a screech that filled the wide hollowed-out area, while Horruk groaned loudly and showed off its new stone muscle arms._

 _After seeing to the enhancement of her entire forces, Cosmina was going now going to sleep on the third day. She was planning to sleep in all day, than wake up in evening so she could officially start her revenge._

* * *

~Current time, Cosmina's cell area~

It was now mid-day in the land of Enchancia, but it didn't matter to the royal family of the land who couldn't tell if it was day or night due to being deep in the mountain and in their cells. Sofia was sitting in the middle of her cell, tired and exhausted. She had been steadily losing hope, and that was worse than any kind of physical pain. Ever since Cosmina left them with those particular hurting words, the princess was starting to wonder if they were true. She thought, 'Am I… only a pretender? Was it… was it the amulet that made me… me? Am I just… a girl out of her depth?'. The more these dark thoughts crept into her mind, the more she started to feel more weighed down and losing hope.

Her parents and siblings were awake, but like her just very much drained. Tired, dirty, very much humiliated & downtrodden, they were in the same boat she was in right now.

Sofia started to cry, feeling that there was nothing left to do. There was nothing she could do without her amulet, her friends… even with her family nearby, she felt alone and quite vulnerable. The princess was about to lose it until she remembered something. A memory came up to when she was a little girl, before she and her mother became royalty. She had been at church with Miranda, and heard the pastor of the church speaking, " _When life gives you more than you can stand… kneel. Those who kneel before God can stand before anyone._ ".

The brave girl said to herself softly, "Well… I tried things out on my own… so I think it's time… to call out… to someone who is higher than me.".

Sofia got on both knees and put her hands together, clasping them tight with her head bowed down. She prayed, "Lord… I need your help. Please… I need your guidance and strength. To save my family… my friends… to protect the people and land I love very much! I ask you as a humble servant… as your child God… to please help us in our hour of need. Please… please…".

 **Right now things don't seem to go your way...**

 **You think you won't see a brighter day.**

 **But there's an answer out there…**

 **One that's not hard to find!**

 **Your heavenly Father wants to soothe your troubled mind!**

Sofia started to get mental images during her prayer, troubled ones that showed her friends and the people getting chased out of their homes… or worse yet, falling to the evil forces of Cosmina as she started to raze the entire land to the ground! Tears started to come forth, cutting through the dirt that lightly layered her face.

 _ **{I believe somewhere within the night, the littlest light shines through!**_

 _ **I know that somewhere within the heart of God, there's a place for you!}**_

The princess, even though she was seeing these disturbing images, she kept the little hope alive that something would happen to help her. Something that would turn the tables on the wicked sorceress and stop her plans! It was that ember of hope still alive within her being, and though it was small… it was still active. It was still burning.

 **Sometimes hearts cry, but when your hope is dead…**

 **You must remember all the things that Jesus said!**

 **He said that he'd never leave you, never leave you alone!**

 **He promised to hold you, love you…**

 **Just make his heart His home!**

The guards looked at the girl praying, and they all snarled in dark amusement. In their view, the human was wasting her time in praying. That she was now desperate and now calling out to someone that most likely didn't exist. Sofia paid them little mind as she continued to pray, calling out to the High One for help.

 _ **{I believe somewhere within the night, the littlest light shines through!**_

 _ **I know that somewhere within the heart of God, there's a place for you!}**_

Sofia continued to pray, starting to believe even though it was small… that a light would come in at their darkest hour. That somehow… help of some kind would come to save her family & friends.

 **Never doubt his heart of love for you!**

 _ **{I believe that somewhere within the night, the littlest light shines through!**_

 _ **I know that somewhere within the heart of God, there's a place for you!}**_

As she was about to finish her prayer, something happened that would be etched in the minds of the royal family for all eternity!

* * *

When Sofia finished her prayer, a bright white light slowly appeared in mid-air in front of the whole cell area! The shadow guards screeched loudly in pain and fright, as the light was completely different than any other kind! It was a holy kind… the kind that would dissolve and sear away any and all evil! Some tried to sound the alarm, but the light got brighter as it lowered itself to the ground. A pulse of the brilliant light shot out all around, obliterating the guards and sentries instantly! Roland, Miranda, James, Amber and Sofia looked up from their cells and were mystified by the light. They brought themselves to lean up against the bars to see on what it was.

When the light touched down upon the ground, it took the form of a man. He looked to be in his mid-30's, light tan skin with long brown hair. He had a goatee and beard of the same color, and wore a white robe of sort with a long blue sash over his left shoulder. He wore simple sandals, and looked to be covered in an aura of something far greater than magic. He was covered with authority, grace and power.

And on both hands and feet were freshly pierced holes, right through the middle of each of them! As if he had been nailed to something…

Sofia and the others gasped softly when they realized on who it was. The man lifted his hand, and the stone bars slid down/up to be opened. The four mortals slowly came out of their cells, the ones above using the steps nearby to go down to the bottom floor. Amber walked towards the being who was bathed in a light, gentle aura of white light. Sofia came down quickly from the steps, slowing down when she came to the bottom and gazing at the man before her. Her parents and James soon followed, the mortals looking at the visitor.

Sofia got closer to him and asked in a small voice filled with hope, "Jesus… is that you?".

The King of Kings smiled down at the little princess and answered, "Yes, I am He.". Sofia and the others gasped, and all fell down to one knee to the being. They may have been of royalty, but that was of a mortal title. Jesus Christ outdid them all in every rank, so they showed respect by bowing. However, Jesus told them to rise and spread out his arms for them.

Sofia was the first to know what he wanted, and so ran over and gave him a hug! She wrapped her arms around him, and so did he. She felt warmth and a gentleness that she felt only from her father, but this was infinitely better. And she felt her hunger and thirst vanish, like she had just eaten a full-course meal and had drank enough water to satisfy her thirst! Amber soon came over, along with James who hugged the Teacher as hard as they could. Tears could be seeing coming down the eyes of all three children as they embraced Jesus, who smiled down at them like a loving father would. Amber and James soon felt full in many ways like their sister was feeling now.

When the children finally released Jesus, he looked to Miranda and Roland. The adults were a bit hesitant, but Jesus just held out his arms for them. The queen smiled and soon embraced him, like a family member that she missed so much. And just like her children, she started to feel full and good in a way that she had missed in a long while. Roland soon joined in, both adults hugging the Chief Cornerstone like family often did at gatherings. He too started to fell full and re-energized!

Jesus released them, then looked to Sofia who was blushing slightly from the gaze. He kneeled down to her and spoke, "You are a brave young girl, Sofia. You risked much to try and save your family and land, and also kept hope alive even when it was small. Also… you remembered to call out to me, instead of solely relying on yourself. You have great humility and courage, young lady.". The others were amazed to hear the words coming from Jesus's mouth, Sofia blushing more from the words of praise.

She remembered though the words of Cosmina and meekly asked, "Thank you, Jesus. Thank you very much. But… what Cosmina said… about the amulet making me who I am… was she… was she right?".

Jesus looked patiently at the small princess, "Listen to the words from the Bible, little one: _You made my whole being; you formed me in my mother's body. I praise you because you made me in an amazing and wonderful way. What you have done is wonderful. I know this very well._ ".

Sofia heard the words and started to think on them. After a few minutes of thinking, that is when it hit her like a ton of bricks! She looked to Jesus and said, "Yes… God made me. He… He made all of me. My mom, my dad, my brother and sister… and He made us well! It wasn't the amulet that made me… it was ME who made the amulet! I'm… I'm good even without it! I'm Sofia the First even without it!". Seeing his smile made her realized that she had hit the nail on the head.

While the _Amulet of Avalor_ was a remarkable and powerful object, it was not it that made Sofia the person she was today. It was all her that made new friends, helped to get herself settled in with royal life, help others and learn some important life lessons along the way! And it was thanks to God that made her in the first place… who created her before she was even conceived in her mother's womb.

Sofia hugged Jesus back, tears of gratitude streaming from her face while her family looked on. Tears of happiness and joy came from all of their eyes, just proud and glad that Sofia finally had seen the truth about herself.

The King of Kings released the hug slowly and stated, "Now, you must go and free your friends. Continue to be brave and loving, never forgetting who you really are. And always remember the words from my Father and me. Live your life filled with love, life and laughter.".

James exclaimed, "Wait! You're not… coming with us to help?".

Jesus rose up and replied, "I am with you. I will always be with you. Keep that in your heart and mind, young one.". He started to glow brightly as he started to levitate back into the air. Jesus continued to look down on His Father's children, who all gazed up back to him. He smiled and soon… vanished back into Heaven! The place was once again dim as the light-rocks glowed brightly once more.

Amber looked at herself and was surprised. She exclaimed, "Everyone, look! We have our regular clothes back on!". The royal ones looked down and around themselves, and saw that it was true. Their dirty, torn night gowns and pajamas were gone, replaced by their regular clean clothing! James also pointed out that they were also clean, the grime and dirt that had been covering their faces and skin also gone completely!

Sofia was just very much stunned, but in a good way that things seemed to be looking up! More good news came when two voices as one spoke up, "Sofia! Sofia! Over here!". The princess and her family looked, and all were surprised to see the Twin Fairies, Lora and Moll! The tiny women had come out from one of the dark doorways nearby on the ground level… and they seemed to be carrying on their backs Sofia's staff!

Miranda pointed to the two and asked, "Are they… Are they the Twin Fairies? Mothra's tiny fairies?!". She remembered seeing them from the special show that the Good Fairies put on for them some months ago. Sofia nodded, but quickly kneeled down and took the staff from them.

She exclaimed softly, "My staff! You got it back! And you're safe! But… how did you make it all the way over here?!". Upon coming in contact with the magical item, Sofia felt a strong relief flooding through her mind, like the staff itself was glad to be handled by her again.

Moll answered, "It was not easy, Sofia. We used our magic to put a shield spell over us that protected us from that witch's dark magic. It may have knocked Mothra out, but not us.".

Lora continued, "We waited until we were brought into the mountain, then made our move. We left Mothra and the other monsters, and went to go searching for you. However, it took us awhile since this cavern is vast and many enemies were roaming about. We also managed to see that she had brought four stone monsters to life, making them flesh & blood with your amulet helping her.".

Sofia and the others gasped softly upon hearing this, the princess wincing a little at hearing that her corrupted magical artifact was used in such a manner.

The Twin Fairies resumed, "After she had finished her spell, we followed her and also found where she put your staff. We figured that you may need it, so we took it. But it started to emit and pulse when we started to get out from her chambers, like it was telling us where you were at.". The staff was semi-sentient, and therefore had a bit of a link with Sofia. So it soon became like a homing device, the pulses getting stronger whenever they got closer to her.

Moll put in, "It was not easy to get to you, always hiding behind objects and making sure not to be spotted by the guards. Strangely enough… there was some places strategically located that would not only shelter us, but also provide food. In some crevices we hid in, there were some wild fruit and small puddles of water that we drank that restored us.".

Sofia and her family started to see that the exotic beauties had some help from above when they started their little mission. Sofia kneeled down and brought the women to her face, hugging them in a unique way while they returned the gesture by hugging her cheek. The princess said, "Thank you very much for doing this, girls! Thank you! And believe me, your timing could not have been better!". The retainers of Mothra smiled brightly before being put in Sofia's hair, which was neatly done and had her crown back on.

Roland asked, "Sofia, we're with you all the way on this! What is it you want to do now?". After seeing the interaction between his daughter and the Redeemer, he was sure that Jesus wanted her to continue on. His wife and children also were thinking the same thing, and all of them were planning to help Sofia in any way they could!

The little lady smiled at her father, determination and courage brimming in her blue eyes! She answered, "We're going to save Godzilla and the others! We're going to stop Cosmina… and we're going to save our friends, people and land from her! So let's get going!". The princess looked to her tiny friends upon her head, who nodded with determination as well and pointed the way. They would be their guides from here on out!

The royal family gave a quiet but full of energy cheer before following Sofia. As they went down a corridor, Miranda spoke, "Sofia, I think that while we're going to save your friends… now would be a good time to start telling us what has happened since you started this little mission to save us.". Her daughter blushed a little, than while they were running in the direction told by the Twin Fairies, she started to tell them all that had happened.

The hope of Enchancia was once again lit up, but more brightly than ever!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… this was a long one to write! Sorry for the delays, but I had some personal family business to look after as well as making sure this chapter was well-written. I had to look back a lot to my previous chapters, and also to do some math calculations in my head to make sure I didn't miss anything. If I did, please let me know.

Once again, I thank God for helping me in making this chapter possible! It was not easy to do, but it was well worth it! Thank you! Also, there are a couple of reasons why I wrote this chapter as is.

Some days ago, I read a _One Piece_ fanfic that had Luffy die  & his brother Ace appeared. When Ace stated that he might be in Heaven or not, or he was just a product of Luffy's mind… something in me snapped. I am sick & tired of reading about, or hearing, about people trying to either downplay Heaven and/or miracles! Lately that has been happening lately, like with such psychological bull that tries to explain things like that, and I just got very angry. So I decided to show everyone the truth; that Heaven is real, and that things are not just products of the mind. You just have to have faith, trust and hope that a miracle is happening before you. Be it big or small, God is showing you that miracles are more than real! Just like He and His Son is as well.

I want to lift up Christ in any way I can, not for them to be downplayed for anyone or anything.

Sofia was captured and roughed up a bit by her captors, both physically and mentally. Cosmina brought her creations to life, and enhanced two of her soldiers to become Captains! I based Horruk off of the **Giant Soldier of Stone** from the excellent game _Yugioh_! It's the Monster card that is a valuable ally to Yugi  & Yami Yugi in the anime. Sofia prayed, and soon received a visit from Jesus Himself! I used the version of him from one of my all-time fave cartoon shows when I was a kid, _Superbook_ that was shown in the early 1980s. And the Twin Fairies escaping and bringing Sofia's staff to her, the entire royal family is behind her as they set off to free Godzilla and the others!

Cosmina's base within the mountains is vast, but not perplexing like Maleficent's quarters that was used in my first novel. That is another difference between the sorceress and the infamous wicked witch from _Sleeping Beauty_. I also put my friend Cheryl Butler in here as the angel who visited Cedric and the others. I hope she likes it when she reads it! Also, I used info from the Showa era of Toho to create the monsters. I used Gigan, Mothra (larvae form), Angurius and Rodan's stats to give the monsters their size and such.

I also hope you like the verse that Jesus spoke here. It's from Psalm 139, and I really much believe it. Its from my Bible **Max Lucado- General Editor: The Devotional Bible- Experiencing the Heart of Jesus: New Century Version 1991**.

Oh, here is a rundown of the powers of each of Cosmina's _kaiju_ that are from the 1978 cartoon series mentioned earlier. I also corrected Chapter 2 in the mini-novel after seeing the slight mistake. Ahem…:

Earth Eater- Easily eat through stone and dirt, fires off supersonic ripple blasts from antennae's that can do serious damage to structures and enough to knock down large foes, club tail for swinging defense and offense.

Firebird- Gives off intense heat from body, flies at speeds up to Mach 3, shoots infrared heat waves from beak, agile maneuverability in air, able to live in lava/magma.

Energy Beast- Can change its appearance to become whatever it sees, also able to utilize powers & abilities of those it copies. Can gather energy such as magic to form spheres of destruction that can easily blow through most obstacles, or use said energy to grow in size & strength.

Cyclopes- Can turn invisible, mouth can chomp down on almost anything with serious crushing power, and fire red laser beam from eye.

Now for the questions:

What would you tell to Cosmina after seeing her & her shadowy cohorts rough up Sofia like they did?

What would your answer be to Josiah after he put down the Sword of the Spirit into the ground? And if you did choose to fight, what would your preparations be for the next three days?

If you were the angel that delivered the message to Cedric and company, what would you have told the sorcerer after knowing of his desire to take the kingdom for himself?

If you were like Sofia and her family, going down to see Jesus, what would you do or say to him?

What would you tell Sofia when she asks if it was the amulet that made her what she is?

And finally, after seeing the Twin Fairies bring back the staff and Sofia's determination to save the others… what would your words be to her?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. I also ask for your forgiveness in how late this chapter came to be. I have no excuse to give, that I became a little bit lax and lazy as of late. But, no more! I will try to do my best to make sure this story is still a worthy one for your time, so please have a little more patience with me.

Before anything else is done, I want to thank God for again helping me. Not just with this story, but also with my family! We have been blessed with very good news that has all of us, including me, very glad that we serve a great and good God! Jesus came through for us yet again, showing that miracles take some time, patience, endurance, faith and sacrifice. And that has brought not only everyone closer as a family, but also that our faith and love to God is also getting stronger and better forged. Thank you again Jesus for everything!

In this chapter, expect to see some hilarious and exciting things with Sofia and her family! Also witness the armies of Good and Evil emerging… and also a surprise that I hope really excites all of you!

Now I wish to thank the loyal and faithful reviewers who have kept on with this mini-novel special so far. I am a bit sad that I have not heard from **Kaiju Avenger** or **Gojira Defender** for a while. Hope they are okay and well…

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the kind words, and for answering my questions!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you once again for the words, and for interesting scenario you always put up in your reviews! They are quite entertaining, and I really hope you liked how I placed the OC creations of yours like so.

To **anime-death-angel** : Thank you once again my friend for reviewing! Always good to hear words of encouragement, advice or words of wisdom from faithful reviewers like yourself. I will do my best to check out the show _Elena of Avalor_ as best I can, and also I will see about your story when I get the chance.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you very much for answering my questions, for yours and for the information you gave me regarding the new Disney and Godzilla movies! Really much appreciate it!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you once again for your passionate reviews! I really love it when my readers & reviewers really get into the story, which is what I really want. And when I read your reviews, seeing your passion in them really lights me up!

And finally to **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for your honest and constructive words. You are right, an epic fight is about to take place! One that I hope will surprise you and the others, in a very good way. And also, I really do try to walk the fine lines when it comes to some serious stuff here in my work. Not easy, but thankfully it can be done. So rest assured, this mini-novel is strictly in the PG-13 rating of sort. And glad to see you remember the classic Hannah-Barbera cartoons!

So once again everyone, thank you for your kind reviews! Hope to see more soon, and also reviewers that will really show how involved you are in the chapter!

One last thing to say. You know how I often dreamed of my novels being taken seriously by Disney and Toho, to be movies. Well… I made movie trailers for each novel! No, not the kind found on YouTube. Believe me, I couldn't make a decent video of anything if life depended on it. So, I made them like this, in chapter form! Go to each of my _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy series, and go to the very last chapter. It is there you will find the trailers. Hope you like them!

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Authority and Gathering of Forces

Deep in the bowels of one of the Carpathian Mountains that held the sorceress Cosmina and her legion of evil that was almost prepared to go & raze the land of Enchancia to the ground, the princess/heroine Sofia the First was running as quickly as she could within said rocky place while being guided by the Twin Fairies, Loll and Mora. With her was her entire family, reunited and all recovered thanks to a visit by the King of Kings himself! Along the way, she had told them on what happened prior to her being captured by Cosmina. To say the King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James and Princess Amber were shocked would be a large understatement. The company managed to talk and travel the way to where Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ were being held at, making sure to not speak too loudly lest they alert some of the sorceress's own creations.

Miranda said, "Sofia, I have to say is that… well.. wow! To think that you were with the legendary princesses, their children and also people from across the ocean!". The queen was very proud of her daughter, and glad that she was able to make friends with beings that were highly-spoken of by many in the realm.

Roland added, "Not only that, but you also met and talked with an arch-angel! Now that is incredible!". Indeed, he had heard many tales of heroes and heroines being aided by magical beings or using their own wisdom. But being helped by a warrior angel from Heaven… not to mention seeing right in front of him Jesus Christ Himself… it was in a league of its own!

Her brother James whispered excitedly, "And that the monsters from another universe are here! Especially Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan who were resurrected! Now that is too cool!". He, along with many other princes and commoner boys, were big fans of the Toho titans. To hear that they were here, especially the King of the Monsters, the prince was very much looking forward to meeting them.

Amber finished it, "I must say this about you Sofia, you don't do anything halfway! Makes me very proud to be your sister!". Said princess blushed lightly from the praise she was receiving, glad to be receiving them but not getting a swelled head about it.

Loll and Mora spoke as one, "Be careful! When you make that right turn that is coming up soon, there will be guards!". The humans heeded the words of the exotic women, and sure enough there were two **Shadow Soldier** guards that were set up next to a doorway that led to the chamber where Godzilla and the others were being held at. Sofia and her family quickly hid behind the corner of the rocky corridor that they were in, peeking out to see that the guards were of the wolf-type as their heads and feet indicated.

Roland whispered, "I don't think they saw us… and the scent-masking spell seems to be working too.". Earlier on, the Twin Fairies used their potent power to put a unique spell on them. It was designed to cover scent so that the wolves would not be able to detect them with their noses, knowing that animal senses were more heightened than human ones. And indeed, it seemed to have work for the guards were standing erect while holding their long spears at the ready.

James asked, "So, what do we do now? I say we ambush them and…". Amber cut him off by saying that if they just rushed towards them with no plan, most likely they would be overpowered and an alarm would be raised. Sofia did give them some weapons for self-defense, using her staff to turn some stone objects on the ground into ones they could use. Her father was given a tall but thick club that would be able to knock out most normal beings with a good enough hit, her mother was given a shield that would be able to take powerful hits, her brother given a set of small gauntlets that would give his fists an extra kick when used as fists, and also her sister a fan that would be strong than it looked and deflect projectiles.

It was really not much, but there was little choice in the matter since Sofia, while a very good magical student, still had to learn more when it came to using magic to make weapons & such.

Miranda looked at the situation, her mind working quickly but effectively. One of the many reasons that she was chosen by the king wasn't merely for her outer beauty, though it was one of the major pros about her. The queen had a good heart, and also a sharp mind. She was both wise AND smart, which was a rare kind of combination nowadays. She looked at the two ebony warriors for a bit, than an idea came to her.

She looked to her family and spoke, "Listen, I think I have a way to get those two guards out of the way while not raising the alarm. It's a bit risky, but it's a calculated risk rather than a brash one. But it will require both me and Amber to pull it off.". Miranda knew the subtle but powerful difference between a calculated risk & a reckless one.

Amber looked a bit perplexed and asked, "Me? You need me for this? But why?". The queen simply smiled and answered to trust her, and that it would be explained later. She did tell her to act the part of a damsel in distress, which again puzzled the young girl but decided to trust her.

The two hybrid warriors of evil were standing guard by the doorway when they heard a call of, "Yoo-hoo! Hey boys, over here!". The duo turned to see the female humans, which they recognized as the prisoners but were confused on how they were now wearing clothing and looking healthy rather than sickly.

Amber spoke, "Oh my, what are we going to do mother? We're no match for these powerful… strong and dangerous beasts! Oh no….". If some from the Toho universe would be seeing this, they would have opted to give Amber the Academy Award for _Best Female Performance of the Year_.

Miranda replied, "I think we better run away and make sure they don't catch us! Come on!". The queen would most likely be nominated for second best behind Amber for her own performance. The two lovely ladies turned and vanished around the corner, the guards snarling and rushing after them. Any kind of rational thought, such as why they were in clothing and why they emitted no smell, was left behind as they raced to the spot. The primal instinct of the beast took over, throwing their spears to the side as they felt that it would not be needed to overcome _weak_ prey.

The **Shadow Soldiers** turned the corner, believing that victory was automatically theirs. If one were to see it from their former position near the door, they would have heard sounds of yelps and pain coming from around the corner. In fact, one would have to compare it to a **Looney Tunes** outtake as they were caught off-guard and beaten by the royal family that had been lying in wait.

Roland, James, Sofia, Amber and Miranda soon emerged out of the corridor, running towards the door that had been previously guarded. The group, minus Sofia, were a bit surprised when the two guards had simply vanished during the brief but intense melee. Sofia had told them that when taken enough damage, the shadow beasts would vanish like they just did. This was a big relief for the adults, for they never wanted to expose their children to something that would be considered too gory.

Amber turned to her mother and stated, "So that's why you wanted the both of us to lure those beastly creatures to us! That they would fall for our acting!".

Miranda answered with a smirk, "Of course. I assumed right that they were male, and what kind of man would resist a damsel in distress. Also, I counted on them going to their animal instincts. Since they do resemble half-animals…".

James cut in, "They would automatically think you two were weak, and go with what real predators do which is taking weak prey!". The young man really had to admire his mother, for she truly was smart if she was able to figure all of this out. Granted it was all assumption, but it worked out in their favor.

Roland was running beside his wife as they passed through the door and down another corridor. He stated, "That's my Miranda for you! She has beauty, bravery and brains! A truly rare combination!". He chuckled a little, then saw the look that his wife gave him. He remembered on how sore she was when she was told about him giving the _Amulet of Avalor_ to her daughter, not knowing it was a powerful and sought-after magical artifact.

Roland looked down and said softly, "Umm… Miranda… look… I'm sorry that… well… I didn't know that the amulet was…". He was silenced when his wife put a finger to his lips, and was surprised to see a soft smile on her face as they continued to run.

She replied, "It's okay, dear. I forgive you. I really do believe that you didn't know about that gem, and also that you wanted something to keep Sofia safe and protected. And from what I learned so far… that amulet has actually helped her out in many ways with her friends. So it's okay now.". Roland wasn't completely sure about that, until he felt the soft and very sweet lips of Miranda on his. It was a brief kiss, but one that was full of love and warmth. He looked at her after that, a smile on her face that soon mirrored his own. The king held her hand tighter now, just thanking the Lord above for letting him be with this incredible woman.

Sofia called out, "Okay everyone! Let's get going! I bet we only got a little time left until Cosmina wakes up and starts her attack on the land!". The royal family all got determined faces on as they continued to run and follow the directions of the Twin Fairies.

* * *

~At Enchancia Castle~

While the real rulers of Enchancia were still running through the massive underbelly of the mountain, the stand-ins were doing their best to keep the people fooled. However, there was a slight change of who would fill in for whom. As of now, it was not Flora who was pretending to be King Roland. The one wearing the form of the ruler of the land was… Cedric the Sorcerer! Right now, said imposter was on the throne as he was looking over some idea suggestions for the Wassaslia holiday that was fast approaching. He thought, 'So… this is what it's like to be the king! Oooh, it feels so good! I'm glad that I changed my mind concerning the whole exposure thing! Especially after that meeting with that angel Cheryl…'.

He remembered what happened after the angel left last night…

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _After the beautiful celestial woman had left, the Good Fairies started to talk amongst one another. They were making plans on how they could continue this charade to the people, just long enough until the designated day. As the women were talking, Cedric was looking out of the window and looking at the entire kingdom. Usually, he would be thinking on how to utilize the situation to his advantage & take over the kingdom. But now… it seemed that it changed, along with him ever since seeing Cheryl. He sighed and looked to his companion Wormwood, who was perched on the ledge that he was leaning on. He asked, "Oh Wormwood… I see a kingdom before me, but now… I just don't have the scheming mind I used to have now in trying to take it over…"._

 _The unspoken threat that was shown by Cheryl was still there, but now there was something else seeping into his brain that was causing such a change. It was Sofia herself, the dear little princess that had managed to wiggle into his life and was now a part of it. She had done so many kind and wonderful things to him, such as seeing him as a kind of role model & treating him with kindness, respect and love. The kind of love that came from a dear friend, one that he had not experienced in a good long while due to his own actions… or inactions, in some cases. Still, he was starting to recall all of the amazing things the princess had done._

 _And not just for him. Cedric had seen Sofia have a kind of inner strength that was wondrous to see, the kind that even the legendary princesses themselves had! She was tough, she was compassionate, willing to help anyone at a cost of her own self, and also sweet in a way that was endearing._

 _So now, the former scheming sorcerer was having an internal debate. He was weighing the options on what was more important; to continue his schemes to take control of the land, or to have a change of heart and help those that he called friends._

 _After some minutes of intense struggle, the man soon made his realization and decision. He looked to his familiar and said, "Well… it's about time this sorcerer did something truly right for a change. Permanently.". Wormwood looked a bit puzzled and stunned by this statement from his master, wondering if he was really going soft. Then again… being visited by an angel from the Higher One himself would most likely do that to anyone._

 _He looked to the Good Fairies, Clover, Mia and Robin who were still in the room. He cleared his throat, causing them to stop their own voices and looked to the magic-user. Clover and the animals were a bit wary of him still, given their past history and all. Cedric let out a small sigh, but also a smile on his lips that puzzled the group. He stated, "I wish to help out with this assignment that has been given to us by Cheryl the Angel. I believe I know what to do. And… it's about time I do what I can to help Sofia."._

 _The headmistress's of Royal Prep were a bit perplexed by his announcement, but that was because they did not know the entire situation concerning him and the princess. But the animals did, and they started to sense that Cedric was really willing to lay aside his plans of usurpation to help out Sofia. Perhaps for good…_

 _So it was there that Cedric gathered them all together and told the company his plan._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

So that was how it has been for three days. Cedric had offered his services to pretend to be King Roland, which the Good Fairies agreed to but Clover & the animals had their doubts. He also told them that Flora would be able to go to the academy, and be able to tell the children and adults there another fabrication. It was on how she was able to return back to the academy, but had to send Cedric in her place to help her sisters out. It was a very fragile excuse, but at least it would have shown on why Cedric was now absent. Luckily for the heroines and heroes of the castle and school, the students and faculty bought the story. So now Flora was keeping an eye on the school, while Cedric and the others were handling the castle.

The group now were able to cover a wider area and keep the citizens from finding out about what was really occurring in the western part of the kingdom. And with Wassalia Day fast approaching, the people were also distracted by the holiday and the fun that came with it.

Cedric was looking over some parchments that asked for a Snow-Making competition, but instead of regular snow creations… the competition would be to see on who would make the most realistic of the Toho monsters! The disguised man sighed as he signed the form, still not completely understanding why the people loved the beasts. But he soon remembered that it was these very same titans that was now with Sofia, protecting her.

He thought, 'Godzilla and the rest of you monsters… keep the princess safe. And… I hope they complete their mission soon.'.

* * *

~Three hours later~

It was about 6:30 p.m., very close to sunset as the large celestial sphere was sinking in the west. The once golden light was now a strong shade of orange, but safe to see with the naked eye. The top was a brilliant yellow color, the bottom half an orange color with the sky turning slowly from blue to a velvet-purple color that would soon be replaced by the blackness of space. Time was running out for Sofia and her family as they continued to run this way and that inside the mountain. The humans now understood why it took Moll and Lora three days to find them, as the structure was vast and huge! The royal ones had to hide from the guards that patrolled the area, and also use some ambush tactics in order to get to the area they needed to pass through.

The group soon came to a long hallway that had in the middle of it a set of large double-doors that was guarded by four **Shadow Soldiers** this time. Two wolf-hybrids and two eagle-hybrids, all carrying dark spears and standing at attention. Sofia and her family hid behind the bend, wondering on how they were going to get past them. The Twin Fairies spoke as one, "That is the last door. Through them are Godzilla and the rest of the _kaiju_! We need to get to them quickly!".

James inquired, "And how are we supposed to do that?! There's four of those shadow guards, and don't look as dumb as the ones we've faced so far! And I think we're fresh out of ideas!". It was true, as the rescue group had done almost every trick in the book & than some to get past the various obstacles and guards that had come their way.

Sofia started to think hard, trying to find a solution to this particular problem. She had an intense look of concentration on her face for a few minutes… than idea came to her! She looked to her staff and asked, "Say, do you think you can imitate the sounds of Godzilla and the others? To project their roars and such?". The staff glowed brightly, and Sofia felt a mental male voice telling her that it could be done. The royals were stunned when they saw that the staff was semi-sentient, as they had rarely seen any kind of magical focus item that had a will of its own.

Miranda asked, "Sofia, what exactly is it that you are planning to do?". She simply smiled and asked her family to trust her with this plan of hers. The group looked to one another, than back at Sofia. All nodded their heads, and that is when the little lady put her plan into action!

The princess took careful aim at the door where the guards were at, making sure that she had a good shot but could not be seen by them. Softly whispering her spell, the top of her staff glowed faintly indicating that the magic was working. In a few moments, the silence of the room was shattered by a powerful roar that sounded like Biolantte from the room! The **Shadow Soldiers** jumped slightly from hearing the sudden and loud noise, wondering on where it came from! Sofia did her spell again, and another roar that belonged to King Caesar sounded out from the room. The four minions of Cosmina looked to the room they were guarding, and realized that it was coming from within it.

Each of them was wondering how was it possible for the giants to be awake when their mistress had them under a strong sleeping spell. Could it have been possible that they managed to break free from her grasp? Another familiar roar sounded out, and this one belonged to Godzilla the King of the Monsters! The black beasts had seen what each of the monsters were capable of, since they had been there when Cosmina had forced their enemy to reveal their hand some days ago. Believing that the _kaiju_ had broken free from the enchantment, two of them opened the door while the others had spears at the ready.

Sofia said softly, "That's good! My plan is working! Their opening the door for us, and they look confused and worried!". Now her family realized what her plan was. It was to fool the guards into thinking that the monsters had somehow broken free from the sleeping spell, and open the heavy set of doors to investigate. The double-doors were made of thick, heavy stone so it would have been extremely difficult for any of them to open it. But now that was not a problem due to the guards opening the door for them.

The clever girl gestured with her head to follow her, going softly and carefully around the bend and towards the door. Her family followed, the Twin Fairies saying to Sofia that she had quite the mind to come up with something like this. She thanked the tiny exotic fairies, but quickly snapped back to focus on what they needed to do now.

The four guards were now in the room, going in and looking around the dark area to find their quarry. The hybrid soldiers saw the sleeping form of Godzilla, and they held their spears ready to strike! However, one of the eagle-headed minions saw that something was wrong. He looked carefully and saw that the saurian was still sleeping, its chest rising up and down evenly. Also, he felt that the enchantment that was put on them by Cosmina was still up and strong. It screeched to its cohorts, who looked at him and wondered on what was wrong. The guard pointed at each of the monsters, and told them in its bird tongue that all of the enemy monsters were still asleep.

Seeing that it was true, the guards scratched their heads as they were wondering what was going on. They did hear the definite noise that was the sound of the monsters, yet they were still sleeping. One of them, a wolf-hybrid started to realize that they had been tricked! But how?

A melodious voice called out from behind them, "Oh boys…". The four turned around to see the prisoners out from their cells, and that one of them held a staff to them that was glowing a brilliant red color!

Sofia called out, " _Mutato Krystallos_!". A red beam shot forth from the staff, streaking towards one of the guards and striking him in the chest! The wolf-soldier was about to howl, but was quickly turned into a crystal statue! Its whole form was transformed into a _Tiger's Eye_ , a rare kind of gemstone. In fact, one would now say it was a statue made entirely of the substance.

The remaining guards growled/screeched at the humans that dared to attack them, and they intended to retaliate!

Amber saw one of the guards streaking towards them, feeling a bit more than scared at the moment. But she soon felt the hand of her brother on her shoulder, and saw the smirk on his face that helped her to calm down some. The duo looked to their foe, which was an eagle-hybrid, and decided to get ready! The **Shadow Soldier** shrieked loudly before thrusting his spear at the female human, believing her to be the weaker of the two. However… James got in front of his sister and caught the front of the weapon with his gauntlets! The minion was very much stunned to see this, and more so when the boy pushed the spear aside a little to quickly run up and deck him in the side of the face with a strong right-hook!

James had taken a risky gamble, but if it was to protect his sister, it was something worth doing always! The gauntlets were strong enough to block the spear, and also the punch was strong enough to at least disorient the guard. It didn't give the lad super-strength, but at least enough to stun a grown adult long enough. Seeing their foe off-balance, Amber decided to end it. She saw the legs of the wobbly guard, and threw her fan at it! The item sliced through the air, spinning like a boomerang! The projectile hit the legs of the evil being, enough strength and momentum to trip him and cause him to fall down. The fan was still going, and soon returned back to its owner who caught it deftly in her right hand.

Sofia looked to her siblings and exclaimed, "Good teamwork! Now, let me change it!". She used the crystal spell once more, and the minion was transformed into a solid _Carnelian_ statue, which was yet again a rare substance. The guard was now a mixture of light  & dark orange, with some brown and cream-colored mixed in there. His posture was that of a being yelling in rage with a talon-clawed hand up like he was rising up to meet his foe. Needless to say, most would consider this one a work of art.

James looked to Sofia and exclaimed, "Good one Sofia! I think you should take these statues back home with us, the gardens can use some new fixtures there.". The princess giggled at his words, while Amber just rolled her eyes in amusement at her brother's words.

While the kids had dealt with their foes, their parents were going to work on the remaining two **Shadow Soldier** guards! Miranda was defending herself with her shield, putting the object between her to protect herself from the spears of her enemies. The wolf and eagle-headed minions screeched/snarled as they tried to penetrate through the shield but it held fast. However, help came when Roland emerged from behind his wife  & her weapon with his club at the ready! He let out a battle cry as he brought down the club on the spears hard! His aim was true as the club hit down with just enough force to shatter the parts where the spearheads were connected with the staves. Once the spearheads disconnected from the remains of the weapons, the entire things vanished in a wisp of smoke.

The evil duo were stunned that they had just lost their weapons, but remembered that they still had their claws, talons, beaks and teeth that would do the job of dismembering their prey. Roland was preparing himself for the double-team attack, his club raised and ready for action again, but his better-half shouted out, "DEAR, DUCK!". He did so without hesitation, and it was a good thing that he did. Miranda took her shield and threw it like a frisbee disc, the spinning weapon managing to hit the two fools in the head! The shield was long enough so that even though it went right down the middle of them, the edges were able to hit the duo for a two-for-one attack.

The shadowy beasts staggered for only a moment, but it was that brief interval that Roland needed! Seeing his foes stunned, he hefted his club once again and bashed the eagle-headed soldier hard on top of the head! The enemy made a weak screech before imploding into dust that soon vanished, the king now looking to the last guard.

The wolf-headed creation regained his senses quickly though, and leapt back away from Roland and Miranda. He growled and snarled at the two, Miranda behind her husband since she did not have her shield at the moment. The hybrid beast was ready to pounce, his human-like legs coiling up and getting ready to launch itself. It soon leapt at the adults, teeth bared and clawed hands shown to be ready to rend & tear! Roland was prepared, his club high like a baseball bat as he was ready to send the beast back!

However, a red light from the side came out and struck the last guard! The **Shadow Soldier** quickly became a statue made of _Pyrite_ , more commonly called 'fool's gold'. The wolf-hybrid fell down to the ground fast, now a statue in a leaping pose that was impressive. The adults looked at the still statue, than to where the light came from. Sofia had her staff held out, the tip glowing but now slowly fading.

Roland and Miranda let out a sigh of relief, going to their daughter and giving her a hug each. Her mother stated, "Thank you for helping us Sofia. It seems that those magic lessons you took at school are paying off.". Sofia blushed a bit from the praise and hugs, than remembered the task at hand.

The group now turned their attention to the monsters that were before them. The _kaiju_ were all still sleeping; Godzilla resting on his haunches, Rodan standing with his wings folded around him similar like a bat, King Caesar on all fours with his ruby-eyes now a dull hue, Mothra on the ground with her wings spread out, Anguirus lying flat on his stomach, Jet Jaguar standing erect with his arms folded across his chest, and Biolantte with her head down and vines limp.

James, Amber, Miranda and Roland gasped in awe at seeing the Toho monsters. They have seen them in books and through magical viewing portals thanks to the Headmistresses… but to see them in the flesh was something else entirely. Especially three whom were considered deceased. The prince went to Godzilla, taking in his form and whispering, "This is just too awesome… Godzilla looks stronger than in the books!".

Amber went over to Mothra, looking over her wings and body. She said, "Mothra… oooh, she looks more beautiful than I imagined! And her wings… so colorful and pretty!".

Miranda went over to Biolantte, seeing the potent half-sister of Godzilla. She had read up on the monster in the books provided to her, and she was impressed by the beauty of the half-plant/half-Godzilla being. She looked up at the head and whispered, "Wow… she is so beautiful and unique! I believe that she is strong like her brother.".

Roland was looking at the form of Jet Jaguar, just amazed very much on seeing the android. He had seen his fair share of contraptions thanks to the royal inventor, Gizmo Gwen… but this FAR outdid any kind of machine that he had come to see so far. He said, "Now you would be something that Gwen would want to see in the flesh. Urm… I mean, metal.". Truth be told, Gwen had been inspired to make more gadgets after seeing the Good Fairies special showing some months ago, after seeing both Jet Jaguar and the mechas.

Sofia looked to the Twin Fairies still nestled in her hair and asked, "So, how do I break the spell that Cosmina put on them?".

The exotic women shook their heads sadly and answered, "We do not know. However, we do know that the enchantment put upon them is very strong. We can feel it on the monsters, and we fear it is something you may not be able to break.". Sofia and the others were stunned by the words from the small ladies, who were looking at each monster with worry.

The princess gathered a determined look on her face and said, "Well… I have to at least try! Everyone, stand back a little please!". The royals understood and all went back quickly to be behind Sofia. The young lady focused as much as she could, her staff glowing and pulsating strongly. She let out an incantation, and soon a white light emerged from the staff! It hit Godzilla dead-center… but the white beam actually bounced off of the saurian! The humans had to duck quickly to avoid the light beam that was now ricocheting everywhere like a runaway pinball! It bounced off harmlessly against the _kaiju_ before vanishing.

Everyone slowly got back to their feet when they saw that it was safe. Sofia saw that her friends were still not moving, the sleeping spell very strong. She grunted a bit before letting off another spell, but it too got deflected by the enchantment. She sighed and said to herself, "This is going to be tough…".

* * *

~Outside of the mountains~

Night had fallen now, the sun was now completely gone and the moon had risen to take its place. The mountain that held Cosmina and her forces looked ominous even under the starlit night and moonlight. However, a group of people that were near imposing rocky location stood tall and firm. It was the citizens of Razorwood that had come to fight, as per Josiah's instructions! Said arch-angel was with them, donned in battle gear and standing like a true sentinel.

Solta Runzi was there with his wife Lisa by his side. The magical warrior was wielding a double-bladed war axe, one that looked sharp enough to cut through a thick tree with incredible ease! The metal parts had runes etched in them that ensured that the blade would not be easily broken, would stay razor sharp for an extremely long time, be light as a feather in the wielder's hands, and also could harness the four elements; fire, water; earth and wind. However, using the elemental parts would draw in much magical energy from the user. It was something to not be taken lightly.

His wife Lisa had with her a crossbow, one that was made just for her. It was lightweight, and made to shoot both regular & magical arrows. The magical arrows would be covered in any element of her choosing, but again it would drain some considerable magic from her if used in rapid succession. It was also designed to act like a shield as well, the top part where the string was at could erect up an energy shield that would stop attacks. However, the energy shield had a limit and it would show it was weakening on how faint the shield looked.

Magric Korastor was also there, in his hands was a pair of small shields on both his arms. He had opted to go with something that both had unique offensive and defensive capabilities. The shields were well-crafted and forged, the metal looking like it could take a blow from a giant and still be intact! Granted it would be dented big time, but still whole at least. Also very light, so they could be wielded easily. The runes on the shield indicated that it could change size and shape at the user's mental command, and also utilize magical energy to reflect back attacks with twice the force that was used. It would also send projectiles back to the enemy that hurled one at him with twice the speed! However, using that feature would drain magic from the user if activated constantly.

His wife Barbara had a rapier, elegantly made but also very deadly. The blade was forged with strength and precision in mind, to be able to cut through anything that the woman wanted to slice through. It was also made to utilize elemental magic, but specifically wind and ice. The sword was to bring intense cold to whatever it struck with great effectiveness, but doing so would drain magic from the user considerably.

David Howard was also with the group, a powerful broadsword in his right hand. Solta and Magric had worked hard on this particular weapon, as per David's instructions. The sword was crafted to harness the elemental might of lighting, and to be wielded with ease. The weapon looked strong enough to cut through a large boulder like a hot knife would through warm butter! However, it had the same drawback as the other weapons had that utilized magical properties. In addition, the blade would only take so much if the lighting part was used too frequently. Once it reached its limit, it would start to crack and break apart. Other than that, if used like a regular sword, the metal blade would stay sharp and intact as could take MORE damage from regular physical attacks.

His wife Gwendolyn was by his side, a small halberd in her hands. His better-half wanted to have a unique weapon like the others, and so this one was made just for her. The one that she possessed was actually called a _spontoon_ , a short-ranged weapon that was used in many armed forces in the mid-17th century. It was customized just for her, and the metal blades on the tip were designed to deliver extra damage when swung. While it had no elemental abilities, it did have other functions. A small button was on the handle, and with one push… the head of it would shoot forward like a cannon! A long, thin chain was connected to it and could be used to surprise multiple enemies! And with another push, the chain would recoil and the head would be returned back to its original position.

Pastor Rick Wing was there as well, carrying a short sword and shield that made him look like a classic but formidable warrior. Though a bit aged, he looked like a soldier that was ready for anything that came his way.

Solta looked out towards the mountain, and saw that it was deathly quiet. Not even the crickets or usual night animals were out and about near the mountain or their location. He looked towards Josiah and asked, "Sir, what shall we do now?".

The warrior from Heaven looked to the mortal with an even stare and answered, "We wait until the real commander for this quest emerges. Just be patient, young one.". Though he looked young, the arch-angel was actually much older than any of the citizens combined.

Magric was puzzled and asked, "The real commander? I thought…". The magic-crafter was sure that it was Josiah that would be leading the entire thing, given his rank and what he was. But now he was wondering on whom this real commander was.

Rick Wing spoke, "Sir, I want to thank you again for having a group of angels sent down to protect the village when we left.". Before embarking earlier that day for the mountain, the Lord has sent down squad of 1,000 arch-angels that would protect Razorwood from harm! One thing was for certain, the town was very much protect from any threats that would try to harm them.

Josiah answered, "You can thank God for that, pastor. It was He who sent down the angels. Now, we must wait. The real one to lead us will emerge soon.".

As soon as he finished that sentence… multiple large entrances started to open up at various spots on the mountain! The sixty volunteers on the side of Good watched in fascination, horror and awe as slowly emerging from the rocky face was an army of shadow monsters and rocky giants! David and the others gripped their weapons tightly as they saw the force of Evil emerging. He whispered, "I hope he shows up fast… we're going to need a LOT of help here!".

* * *

~Back inside the chamber~

Sofia was exhausted now, panting as she had tried another spell that had failed. Miranda went to her panting daughter and spoke, "Sofia, enough. You're exhausting yourself, and there seems to be no way to break this spell on them.". The poor little lady had gone through many kinds of counter-spells that she had hoped would shatter the sleeping enchantment, but it seemed that Cosmina's magic was very strong here. The sorceress had made sure that only a strong spell would break the hold over the monsters.

The princess panted a little and answered, "But Mom… I… I need to free them… we need them to… stop… Cosmina…". The family members looked to one another, wondering on how they could aid Sofia but nothing seemed to be coming into their heads.

However, it was Amber who had the solution! She walked up to her sister, helping her mother in picking her back up from the ground. The little blonde beauty looked to her sibling and said, "Sofia… I think you have been going about this the wrong way.". Sofia looked to her sister in confusion on what she meant by that.

The blonde little lady continued, "You already have the power to break this evil spell over the monsters. But you've been relying on your own magic… instead of calling on the one person that has more authority and power than anything here.". It was then that Sofia realized on what Amber meant! She put a hand to her heart, and from deep within it came a presence… a special kind of spirit that was full of power. Not the kind that most mortals wielded, but the kind that was commanding yet peaceful at the same time. The princess knew now what she needed to do, looking to Amber and thanking her so much for reminding her on who was with them now.

Sofia took a deep breath, exhaling and calming herself as she looked to her large friends. She felt the power welling up inside of her, and the royal family swore to the end of their days that they saw the faint but unmistakable image of Jesus Christ appear right over her! Like a parent would to protect their child! Sofia pointed her staff at the sleeping giants and spoke, "BY THE AUTHORITY GIVEN TO ME BY JESUS CHRIST… AWAKEN!". The tip of her staff soon glowed golden, and it wasn't magic that was coming from it… it was something even beyond that! It was the power and authority of Christ Himself that was now covering the _kaiju_!

The evil sleeping enchantment that was over the monsters, once was strong like titanium magic-wise… it shattered like fragile glass! In fact, the beings inside the room heard the sound of breaking glass as the golden aura struck the black-aura spell and simply obliterated it!

Sofia put down her staff when all of the monsters were covered in the aura, and said golden light soon faded. The royal family came closer to her, all waiting with bated breath on what would occur next.

Anguirus's eyes slowly opened up first, his brown eyes flashing in a deep-brown color of the earth.

Fire Rodan, his eyes opening and flashing with pulsing fire like the magma inside of the active volcanoes he once lived in.

King Caesar's eyes soon flashed from a dull-red color to bright ones, the green jewel on his forehead also flashing in a deep emerald color.

Mothra's eyes turned from dull-blue to a bright blue, like that of the clear blue sky itself.

Jet Jaguar reactivated, his systems coming back online with full power! His once dark-blue eyes were now bright and shimmering like a lightning bolt during a powerful storm.

Biolantte woke up as well, her vines slithering back to life as her eyes glowed green like a healthy forest.

And Godzilla… his eyes opened up, and the brown-black orbs were flashing blue like a thunderstorm was raging within it!

The humans and Twin Fairies were in awe, Sofia smiling widely and whispering, "Thank you God…".

* * *

~Outside~

Meanwhile, the evil army of Cosmina was steadily making their way out of the mountain. Josiah and the forces of Good that were a good ways from the area stood firm, even though a majority of them were in shock and terror from seeing such a vast army. Josiah pointed to a spot within the forces and exclaimed, "Look! There is the real enemy!". The sixty fighters looked down to see that in the middle of the entire shadow horde was Cosmina.

The sorceress was up, fresh and full of magic. She had decided to dress her best, believing that it would do well for any survivors of Enchancia to remember that their conqueror was beautiful and bewitching. She was dressed in an alluring outfit that would make most men fall for her sexy looks, but also intimidating at the same time that none would approach her without caution. Hung around her neck was the corrupted _Amulet of Avalor_ , the black pendent a testimony of her vile and wicked heart. She was sitting on a throne made of stone, carried by several of her **Shadow Soldiers**. The sorceress looked around to see her forces were now fully amassed.

"Now to make sure that my forces go unopposed…", she stated to herself as she lifted her staff up to the air. She conjured up thick storm clouds that quickly spread over the land, wanting to make sure that not even the sun would pose a problem since she assumed that she was going to march nonstop towards the home of the royal family.

She looked up and saw that in the distance on a small rise was a small force, and one of them stood out which was Josiah. She had a wicked smirk on her face and said, "Oh, how delightful and adorable! A very small band of do-gooders that wish to stop me? Hehehehe… well, let's see how their spirit holds up when I bring out… THEM!".

With a snap of her fingers, four LARGE holes opened up within the mountain! Two on the right of Cosmina, two on the left. From the left holes emerged the unusual _kaiju_ Energy Beast  & Firebird! The massive centipede crawled out, pincers at the ready and let out a screech. The heat-generating fire being screeched loudly, its whole body glowing an angry red like the sun when it first rises over the horizon. From the right emerged the Earth Eater & Crab Cyclopes, both massive beings letting out their own unique roars. The three land monsters were spaced apart far from the army as to not squash or step on their own allies.

Solta's eyes widen and he spoke, "Ummm… Josiah… what do we do against THOSE?!". The arch-angel stood firm, his wings spread out as he remained focus and calm. The mortals, however, were scared very much at the behemoths that was with Cosmina.

Said sorceress laughed in wicked delight at seeing their frightened faces. She turned to several shadow beasts and stated, "Bring me my trophies so that I can display them _properly_ to our so-called guests. Hehehe…". Cosmina conjured up out of thin air with her staff five cages made out of bronze, wanting her _trophies_ to be comfortable while they sat in their new places. The shadow beings nodded and were about to carry out the order… when something stopped all in their tracks.

A loud BOOMING sound came from the far right of the mountain, causing all to pause in step or movement. It happened again, and all turned to see where it was coming from. It went off again, and this time a sizeable crack appeared on the side of the mountain! Cosmina and many others were wondering on what was going on…

Until with one last BOOM, the cracks ruptured and something massive emerged from the side of the mountains! It was Godzilla, who roared in all of his fury and power as he was back to his original height and size!

Cosmina sat up abruptly from her throne as she beheld the titan from Toho, who roared loudly for all to hear! Solta and the others saw this, and this time wide smiles were on their faces as they beheld the King of the Monsters! Godzilla called out in his human voice, " **I AM FREE!** ". And following behind him were Fire Rodan, Mothra, Biolantte, Anguirus, and King Caesar!

The massive pteranodon exclaimed as he flew into the sky, " **WHOO HOO! FREE AT LAST, AND BACK TO NORMAL!** ". He let out his famous screech that filled the air, and also started to fill the forces of Good's hearts with hope.

Mothra spoke out as she flew over the land, " **Now this is what I have been hoping for! A chance to help at full strength!** ". On top of her head was the Twin Fairies, who were also glad to be reunited with their friend.

King Caesar roared loudly as he did some practice slashing chops, and a roundhouse kick that was pretty impressive. It showed that he was back to full martial arts prowess! He exclaimed, " **YEAH! It's good to have my full strength and abilities back!** ".

Anguirus roared loudly as he stretched himself to get some kinks out from his body. He stated, " **Ahhhh! It's good to be my old self again! Little is pleasant, but I like being back to normal now!** ".

Biolantte moaned/roared loudly, her living vine tentacles swaying around her. She said, " **I'm with you, Anguirus! Being small like a human is good, but being large and also not having the cold bother you as much is better!** ".

Cosmina exclaimed loudly, "WHAT IS THIS?!". She was very upset and angry as she was wondering on how this was possible. She quickly came to the conclusion that her sleeping enchantment had been broken somehow, but she didn't have a clue on how it could have happened. Something caught her eye as something large, but small compared to the _kaiju_ , shot out from the hole that Godzilla made.

Magric pointed to the being and exclaimed, "Look! Its Jet Jaguar… and he has Sofia and the royal family!". Indeed, the android was flying out fast and was in his Mini-form. On his back was Sofia and her family, who were whooping with joy and excitement as they flew through the air! The princess had used a special sticking charm on all of them so they would not slide or fall of the android's back.

James pointed downward and exclaimed, "Sofia, look! Down there!". The princess, plus everyone else, looked down and Sofia gasped in happiness upon seeing Josiah and the others. She asked Jet Jaguar to go down to them, the android nodding and diving towards them. The forces of Good had to take a couple of steps back when he landed, the royal family jumping off of him before he reverted back to Human-form. Sofia rushed to Josiah, hugging him as her family looked in awe at seeing a real-live arch-angel.

Sofia exclaimed, "You're here! You're here! Oh, it's good to see you, Mr. Josiah! And everyone, you're here too?!". She had let go of the powerful angel, who smiled down as he returned the hug, and looked to Solta and the rest.

David stated, "You bet we're here Sofia! We've come to help you out!". He and his wife were all ready to fight, though they were very much uncertain of victory due to the sheer numbers that went against them.

Miranda spoke, "It's good to see that my daughter made some good and loyal friends but… how can we win with so much odds against us?".

Josiah was about to answer, when a loud voice called out to her, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN, THAT'S WHAT!". The small force turned to see that Cosmina was yelling at them, her face full of fury as she was using a Voice-Amplification spell to make her words known. Sofia turned and glared at the sorceress, who returned it. Roland, James, Amber and Miranda stood behind Sofia protectively, the others doing the same around her.

Cosmina continued, "YOU DO NOT HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN! I HAVE THE AMULET OF AVALOR, I HAVE THE NUMBERS ON MY SIDE, AND I HAVE MONSTERS OF MY OWN THAT CAN STOMP THOSE OTHER FOOLS DOWN! YOU ARE A SIMPLE PEASENT WHO THINKS SHE'S A PRINCESS, WHEN ALL THE TIME IT WAS THE AMULET THAT MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOTHING, SOFIA THE FIRST! NOTHING!".

Sofia shook her head, just so disappointed in the fool before her. She responded, but with no amplification spell. Her own words echoed out all over, carried by something far greater than magic. She replied, "You really think it was the amulet that made me who I am? You're wrong! It was God who made me, in every aspect even when I was still forming inside my mother! It was He who made me, and been with me through everything! Thanks to Him, I have a wonderful family, great friends… and a better understanding of who I really am!". In the distance, Godzilla and the good monsters roared in approval of Sofia's answer.

Josiah also had a look of approval on his face, and he stated, "Sofia, you know what to do now. Bring back those that you summoned, for they will aid you. This is part of the Lord's plan, so have faith and do so!". The princess looked to the heavenly warrior, a determined look on her face as she nodded and looked to the sky.

She stated with authority like last time, "By the power given to me by God and His Son… I call forth… everyone!".

A powerful blue light pierced through the dark storm clouds, giving off an aura of power and radiance that was incredible! The minions of evil screeched/howled/groaned in pain as they covered their eyes and faces, Cosmina included as the light was more than magic… much more.

The light hit behind the group, soon turning into a large portal. Coming out from it first was Ariel & Melody, all of whom wore smiles on their faces. Sofia had a huge smile on her face when she ran over to them, hugging them whom they returned with equal feelings of happiness. Sofia exclaimed, "Ariel, Melody! You're back!". She was very happy to see them, and glad that they were truly not affected when the amulet was corrupted.

Melody answered, "Yup! And also, we brought some friends that I believe can help us.". She gestured to the portal, and emerging from it was her husband Oliver/Olujimi Oxen! Along by his side was Ariel's husband, Eric Marcel! Both men were dressed for battle, wearing ceremonial armor and carrying weapons. Oliver had a strong wooden staff in his hand, the king he used when he first met Melody and the others years ago. It was crafted and enchanted to be strong like metal.

And from behind the two men emerged soldiers, about 100 to be precise! Each and every one was dressed in green and blue uniforms of the Marcel colors, dressed with a good kind of pride and all ready for a fight! And leading them was General Jackson Dashboard, the old but proud leader of the Marcel-Oxen army who was ready to do battle! In his view, going out in battle while helping the royal family in God's name was more honorable and worthwhile than simply living to an old age. Though he had no problem in going out like that.

The portal started to move to the side after the last soldier, and emerging from it was Anna & Elsa! With them was their husbands, Kristoff with Anna & Azad with Elsa. Among them was Olaf and Sven, the reindeer looking a bit weathered but ready to fight as well! Elsa stated, "Hi again Sofia! I hope you don't mind, but we brought some friends over too!". Emerging from the portal was 100 soldiers from Arendelle, all in dark green and purple uniforms with weapons at the ready. Leading them was General Raven Rissing, who was dressed in his finest but wielding a scythe rather than a sword like he usually would be. Once the general had been told of the plan and preparations, he felt that something more… unique was needed. And so he requested to have a scythe made ready for him instead of a sword.

Following them was Lady Beneditka, the female Mountain troll leader of her race in the North Mountain, with her beloved battle axe in her hand! By her side was her apprentice Håvard, who was donned in battle gear like his leader. Behind them were 100 Mountain trolls, male and female warriors, all ready to fight and ready to rumble!

One by one, the others emerged from the portal much to everyone's surprise! Aladdin, Jasmine, Malak, Genie, Eden, and Carpet emerged with 100 soldiers from Agrabah… and among them was Fa Meihui with Mushu! The Chinese beauty and her feisty, zany dragon guardian had been summoned by the angel who went to speak to Jasmine and the others three days ago. When told of the situation, the warrioress from China was all set to help out Sofia!

Next was Rapunzel, who came with her husband Eugene Fitzherbert. And with them was Pascal, Maximus and Buizel the small but special Eurasian hobby bird. The animals looked to be older yes, but they still had the fire in their spirits and eyes as they were ready to fight! 100 Lelystad soldiers were behind them, each one ready to serve their rulers.

Following up was Snow White with her husband Florian Rhoda, Kathrin, Mainard, Belle with her husband Léandre Célestin by her side, Aurora with her husband Philip Valentin, Edgard, Dianne with her husband Hadrian/Hazael, Cinderella with her husband Asce Charming, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Enchantress Rosalie, Mama Odie, Radelle, Aubert La Bouff, Magali Macaire and Skyler Truman! Last to come in was Tinkerbell and her friends from Pixie Hollow! Among them was the Ministers of the Seasons… along with Queen Clarion herself! Lady Airlia, along with her apprentice Lillie, was also present.

And each royal family had brought in 100 soldiers each! For Mama Odie and her companions' case, it was 100 volunteers that were ready to fight against evil and for Jesus! It all came out to a total of 800 fighters, if you included the 100 fairies from Neverland!

Sofia, her family, and those from Razorwood were in awe at what they were seeing. Josiah stated, "It is not over yet. We have others from Heaven who have been seeing everything from above, and wish to aid you Sofia. They were witnesses to when Godzilla and his companions first came into this universe many years ago, and have seen the times when he came here… and when his bonded left to his own realm to help him.".

The portal turned from blue to golden… and stepping out were legends, coming back to the mortal realm to fight against Cosmina and her forces of evil!

Emerging first was Pocahontas with her significant other John Rolfe, along with Meeko, Flit, Nakoma, and even John Smith! Next was the Greek hero & legend Hercules along with Megera, Phil and Pegasus. Emerging next was Fa Mulan and Shang, the ancestors of Fa Meihui! Next to them came forth Yao with his better-half Mei, next was Ling with Ting-Ting, and finally Chien-Po with Su! Quasimodo also appeared with his lady love/soulmate Madellaine, and with him was Esmeralda along with her husband Phoebus! Also emerging were Belle and Léandre's friends/servants who had passed on some years ago. Coming in was Miss Potts with Maurice, Lumière with his wife Babette, and Cogsworth! Even Max, Flounder, Scuttle, and Sebastian returned to give Ariel and Melody a hand! Flounder was floating in the air, moving as if he was swimming in water. And the deceased Charming mice came through as well!

And following them was a legion of arch-angels, numbering about 5,000 in total! All in the Armor of God like Josiah was, all clad and ready for battle! Men, women, ethnics, nationality, and age were all marching in to the mortal plane! Thus bringing the combined total of fighters close to 6,000! The portal closed, but the hole in the sky remained.

It was a reunion of epic proportions, one that would be written down in the books of Razorwood and Enchancia… and be etched in the hearts of all who were present.

Sofia was just in awe at what she was seeing here, as were everyone else. Josiah walked towards the princess… and bowed to her on one knee. This surprised and stunned everyone, seeing a very powerful warrior and angel bowing to a mortal girl! Josiah spoke, "Sofia the First, my Lord Jesus and His Father have stated that we are to obey you. You are the Commander here. You… are the one that shall lead us.". Soon, the legion of angels bowed along with him towards Sofia.

And one by one, the Disney legends also bowed to Sofia, showing that they too would obey and follow her commands here and now. In the distance, Godzilla and the monsters merely nodded as they too acknowledged the princess from Enchancia.

Sofia was breathing a bit hard, overwhelmed on what was happening right now. She was close to having a bit of a panic attack, but a calming hand from behind helped her out. She looked up, and saw that her parents were right behind her, supporting her. Amber and James came to her side, along with Jet Jaguar. Miranda said softly & full of love and motherly pride, "We're all with you Sofia. So do not worry.".

The princess looked to her parents, than to her siblings who all smiled and nodded at her. They would support her, no matter what! Sofia looked upward, the hole in the sky that showed the stars still open, and felt more at peace now as she felt the Son of Man within her telling her that all will be well.

She said, "Okay… I will do my best. I will lead you all as best I can! I just want to say… thank you… thank you so much for all of this! And… thank you, Jesus Christ for helping me.". After saying those words, another beam of light shot down! It hit not just her, but the royal family as well!

Something amazing was taking place, and soon… the battle for Enchancia would begin in earnest!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… this was again a big one! I'm sorry it took so long everyone, I apologize for that. Will try and do better to make sure that more chapters are up in the future. Once again, I like to thank God for helping me out here! Both with the mini-novel, and with family. Praise and glory belong to you God, and I wouldn't have it any other way! Thank you so much for everything!

So Sofia not only freed the monsters from Cosmina's enchantment, but also made them regular, true size again! How and why… that will be shown in the next chapter! Also, Heaven has sent in reinforcements, the likes of which anyone was prepared for! I highly recommend that others read the three other _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy series first so they could get a grasp on how this all came to be. I had to go back to them, actually, to make sure I brought back the correct characters. Also, wanted to show that the royal family had their own unique personalities and characters in a positive light.

I really hope that brought the right balance of Disney and Toho action, comedy and excitement here! The next two chapters will feature battles; first the _kaiju_ battles, and the human-sized battles. Hope you're ready for it! Also, I wanted to display what elements the monsters are connected to, like it was in my very first novel. Anguirus's eyes showed a connection to the earth, Jet Jaguar with lighting, Biolantte with nature, Fire Rodan with fire of course, Mothra with the sky now that she is a moth, King Caesar with earth with a hint of nature to him, and Godzilla… like a raging thunderstorm  & water!

I just wanted you all to know that I was inspired by the heroes and heroines of the Bible. Sure, I have seen MANY heroes and heroines of many kinds in TV, cartoons, movies, etc., and they were all good. But to me, the real heroines and heroes are the ones in the Bible. My first heroes are my parents, whom I love and respect very much. Those that are in the _Hall of Faith_ , and to know what I mean, listen to _Hall of Faith_ by Carman from his CD **Carman Yo Kidz!** I read about Gideon, David  & Goliath, Queen Esther, Daniel & the Lions Den, and many more. I also saw the stories from _Superbook_ and _The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible_.

Before I continue, I wish to get the reviewers aid here. If any of you are great with costume designs and such, can you please PM me? I need assistance in designing the fighting outfits that will be on Sofia and her family. I need each one to be unique, the clothing & armor, as well as the weapons. Please PM me for details and info, and if they are good enough, I will put them in the story. Full credit and more will go to the appropriate people, this I promise and swear on my honor as a writer and San Antonioian.

Now for the questions:

If you were with Sofia and her family, how would you handle any and all **Shadow Soldiers** that were in your way? Clever and funny ambushes like before, or more serious like with the four guards?

What do you think of Cedric's change of heart when he decides to help instead of hinder?

If you saw the monsters eyes opening one by one, would you be thinking?

What would your reaction be in seeing the evil army of Cosmina emerge?

What would you say or do upon seeing the reinforcements that came in for Sofia?

And finally… what would you say to Sofia to help her out when she has been given the honor of being the entire Commander for this mission?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	12. Chapter 12

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well I hope. This mini-novel is nearing its end, but I still have some MAJOR epic battles here to write for the story's climax! I sincerely hope to deliver to all of those who love both Toho and Disney action fights! Instead of wishing me luck, a blessing is better in my view.

First and foremost before anything else occurs, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ for everything! Not just for helping me with this story, but also for my family and friends. Thank you Lord for all that you have given me; my talent, my family, my friends who are spread out all over the globe, and much more. I am grateful for the many gifts you have given me, and I am not talking material or physical things. So God, all glory and honor go to you here!

I also want to send a special shout-out to writers/reviewers **DRAGONDAVE45** & **Darkness Rissing** who have aided me in this chapter! **Darkness Rissing** helped me in laying out strategies and other battle tactics for the mini-war that is going to be shown here soon. So please, give the writer here some props because he has so earned them! Thank you my friend!

And also, special credit goes to **DRAGONDAVE45** for it was he that gave me the new outfits for the Enchancia royal family. He it seems, like my lady love Sarah Brown, he has a unique flair for clothing designs. So everyone, give the writer more props and congrats! He has really earned it!

Now to give thanks to the reviewers who have left their mark on my chapter. Ahem…

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Again, your reviews & scenarios are a thing to enjoy! And interesting to boot. The options do sound interesting… but I already have Sofia, Cosmina and Elena's fate worked out. All I ask my friend is more of your patience and trust… and also that you keep these interesting reviews coming in.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Like always, your passionate and honest reviews are a sight to see! My lady love, Sofia will receive both supernatural and natural aid. She had more than earned the love of her family and friends… and that is why she will do what needs to be done!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Good to finally hear from you! Like some others whom I missed from my previous novels that are not reviewing this mini-novel, it really pleases me to hear from an old friend. Sadly though, Hades and the others will not interfere with this one. But all in all, good to see you back here!

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the short but kind review. Hope to see more from you soon!

And finally to **laze jovanov** : Thank you once again for the review, and for the information regarding both Disney and Toho works! I really appreciate it, and also the questions you ask while answering my own. Thank you!

Now before this officially gets underway, just to tell all of you… this is a filler chapter. Yes, I know I promised that I would start on the battles in the previous chapters. But then it occurred to me that I need to have both sides ready for the fight, a little more properly as it were.

Also, this… Sofia and her siblings will NOT be child-soldiers here. I saw a video clip that came from the video game _Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots_ , I saw little ones on a battlefield against their will… or coerced into it by extremely questionable means due to civil war. I also remembered from my history lessons that… unfortunately in real-life, children in 3rd-world conditions are often listed as soldiers which really disgust me.

So in this story, Sofia, James and Amber are fighting of their own free will and conscience. They will be afraid, but they will have allies and back-up on their side that will protect them. So they are not child-soldiers, but they will be fighting here. Just so you know and also clears anything up should questions arise. I really like kids, and I hate to see innocent little ones get hurt in any way. Please know this as well.

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right. The song here is my own, and called _Final Stand_. I am eclectic to many things, and music is one of them. The song is rock, or something similar to it.

I'm using a mix of music, one that is from _Dare_ which was done by Stan Bush  & shown in the 1987 animated _**Transformers: the Movie**_. The other is from my fave Christian artist and spokesman Carman, from the song _God's Got An Army_! Using the music from both songs as a mixture to showcase the song I have made. Hope it comes out right…

Also, please look to my previous trilogy series to read the movie trailers I posted up there. They are at the very end of the stories, and also a little testimony on how much I would REALLY love my _Monsters and Magic_ series to be movies.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Preparations for battle

Everyone, on both the side of Good and Evil, were watching in amazement as Sofia the First & her family were engulfed in a beam of light that shot down from Heaven itself! Cosmina and her forces had backed up a step or two away from the sight, though the sorceress was extremely livid. She had thought herself to be truly invincible; she had obtained & bent to her evil heart the fabled _Amulet of Avalor_ , she had completed an army that now consisted of 9,680 beings of shadow and rock, she had brought to life four titans of incredible strength and skill… all within the time span of over a hundred years! Of course she had to use some evil rituals to maintain her youth & beauty to get this far, but that was inconsequential to her.

She looked to see that her forces were greatly agitated, and she could not blame them. Like herself, they were filled with evil purpose and substance, so seeing a portal and arch-angels from Heaven itself coming onto this plane of reality really sent waves of both fear and rage through their beings. **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** alike were howling/groaning/screeching at the scene before them. Cosmina turned to her two enhanced beings, Crazeon and Horruk who were also looking to explode with unbridled fury, and she would not have that. Not now at least…

The sorceress shouted out, "CRAZEON, HORRUK! GET YOUR FORCES UNDER CONTROL! DO NOT LET THEM DO ANYTHING STUPID NOW!". The massive commanders of the evil army looked to their ruler/commander/maker, her voice managing to pierce through the natural rage that was swirling within their beings like a typhoon. Crazeon's eyes glowed bright red as he let out a large screech, his skeletal wings flapping rapidly as a steady wind picked up. Horruk let out a loud groan as his blood-red eyes glowed briefly, taking out one of his large stone swords and slamming it down hard on the ground to create a strong tremor that was felt all around.

The smaller minions looked to their commanders, hearing their order to settle down for now. The immense army growled or snarled softly, but they managed to do what they were told… but just barely.

Cosmina growled and looked towards the light, which was shrinking and dying down. When it dissipated completely, she and the rest were in shock & awe at seeing the royal family in new outfits… and with some potent weapons at their side!

* * *

King Roland was dressed in a bluish-white armor like that of a knight, but with a unique twist. On the back of the armor was spikes, similar to the ones that were on Anguirus's shell. The knuckles of his gauntlets also had spikes, which would give his punch a little extra boost in strength! His front showed the insignia of Anguirus's head engraved on it, with the monster's mighty maw open to give a little bit of intimidation to the king's presence. In his left hand was a shield that was circular, but adorned with spikes like Anguirus. The spikes would not only deflect most physical attacks, but would also serve as an offensive weapon should the king use it to ram into his enemies. In his right hand was a lance, but not like the kinds used in jousting events. The lance was long, but not too long as to be mishandled. It was blue-white like Roland's armor, and spikes adorned in random places all around the lance & it had the look of Anguirus's tail.

King Roland was amazed completely by his transformation, and as he studied his new armor and weapons, it was made more apparent. He whispered in awe, "This is incredible… this armor feels amazing! And this lance looks strong! And I feel just so… so… good! Overflowing with energy! It's incredible!". The armor was not like the regular, thick armor that was often used by knights. It was thin, light-weight but incredibly resilient. It would be able to resist a heavy double-bladed axe that was swung at tremendous strength and velocity! In addition, said protective plating was flexible so it allowed complete freedom of movement.

The spikes on his back were indeed like the one on Godzilla's best friend's back. Not only would it protect his backside, but also if he defensively curled up, the spikes would elongate and he would turn into a human pincushion! Similar to the Old World porcupine animal that lived in Europe.

Miranda opened her eyes when she felt her transformation was complete, and was in awe as she looked down and all around herself. She stated, "Oh my… this is fantastic!".

She was wearing a white & blue skirt outfit that showed off her physical beauty, but the skirt's lower part was lowered just enough so that she could maintain modesty and dignity. The material was comprised of the same substance that gave Roland's armor both flexibility and protection, so she could move without restriction but still be armored. Her long brown hair was done in an excellent ponytail, and her arms & hands were covered with long, white gloves that had intricate blue vine designs on them. The white shirt and blue skirt that Miranda was wearing also had vine-designs on them; white vines on the blue-field skirt and blue vines on the white-field shirt. She was also wearing long boots of an unusual design that she was unfamiliar with, white with blue vine etchings on them.

What really surprised her was that instead of the shield that she had earlier… she was holding two deep forest-green bullwhips! Each whip was slightly thinner than it normally was, but it was made of the same material that made her clothing. On the whips were small thorns that would deliver extra damage, and tearing power when used. On the tip of each spike was a secretion that would release acid, similar to Biolantte's own _Acid Sap_ technique. The potent liquid would react quickly to whatever it struck at, eating away through the material as best it could before it would be used up. While a little drop would do only little minor damage… multiple strikes and attack would add up, as would the damage.

The vine design on Miranda also had a unique function. At the mental command of their mistress, the vines would call upon the powers of nature and heal Miranda of any damage done to her! As long as her feet were planted on the ground, she would be able to recover. It was similar to the ability used by both Biolantte and Baragon, the earth burrower back in the Toho universe. In addition, the vine would actually leap off of the dress to cover the queen and protect her from any attack coming to her! It was like a reflexive action should Miranda really feel threatened. She would be covered in a white & blue pod that would protect her from most attacks, but would not last long against very powerful, concentrated blows.

Amber opened her eyes when she felt the change being complete, and her breath was taken away on what she saw.

She was wearing the outfit she wore on Halloween some time ago, where she used magic to give herself butterfly wings. The dress was made of the same material that her parents wore, but there was a different accessory in the back. Amber felt it, and reached around to feel a large ribbon on her back. The princess inquired, "What is this ribbon…?". She gave it a gentle tug… and to her and everyone else's amazement, the ribbon came undone quickly and unfurled itself to reveal a pair of magnificent wings! The wings were not of a butterfly, but that of a moth… Mothra to be more precise! The design was based on the very first one in the Toho universe that emerged from her cocoon in 1961! Amber was amazed on the deep, vibrant colors that the wings had, and realized something when a memory came to her.

"Wait a minute! If these are like the butterfly wings from before, maybe…", she said to herself. Concentrating a little, she willed the wings to move and they did! They started to flap slowly, but strongly as she was lifted off the ground a little! In fact, just for a moment, the appendages made the same noise that Mothra makes when she flies through the air! Amber was a bit startled, but in a good way, and let the wings settle down so she could get back to the ground. The wings also had golden scales on them, and they worked exactly like Mothra's _Poison Powder_ technique, such as neutralizing other energy fields and abilities. But in this case, it would only work against evil energy!

The princess felt something in her hands, and saw that she was now wielding twin battle fans! The designs were different as well; the same color as her dress but with different insignias on both sides. One side had the insignia of Mothra, her moth body form imprinted in black. On the other side was the symbol of the Cross, also etched in black. The princess also felt the edges of the fan, which were sharp enough to cut through mostly anything it can into contact with! She also felt much power coming from the fans, like whipping winds during a tornado! Should Amber use her fans in battle and swing it towards an enemy, it would create a crescent blade of highly pressurized wind that would cut and damage them! And finally, the fans could be used like boomerangs where they would strike their target and return to their owner.

James was also amazed, and starting to get pumped full of energy, when he saw the changes that befell to him.

The young lad was wearing earth brown scale-like armor, looking like a miniature lizard to others. However, his midsection, legs and arms had golden armor on them. But the gold was not heavy at all to him, which was unusual since gold was heavy in nature. He had a crown on his head like his parents and sister had but this one resembled the one that was on the head of King Caesar. He was also wearing gauntlets that were the color of his armor, but they were also different. Instead of a human design, they looked more like claws… specifically the ones that King Caesar had! The prince flexed and tested his new equipment, and found that he could still use his hands like normal. Also, the center of his chest showed the etched insignia of the head of the Divine Beast from Okinawa.

"This is so amazing!", he exclaimed to himself, just so excited about his new look. He looked down to see that instead of normal armored footwear, the feet was covered in brown metal that resembled the ones that King Caesar had. The soles below were covered in golden metal, which was unusual. James also felt inside his head a number of martial arts & fighting moves that he never knew before! The little prince now had knowledge of various martial arts and wrestling moves, not mastery but at least knowledge of them so that he could pull them off. The golden parts that showed were actually protective enhancements, which would be able to absorb or deflect blows easily enough. And also gave James extra punching/slashing/jumping power when need be!

All turned to Sofia the First… and what they saw took their breath away and would be etched in their memories for all time.

The brave princess was not in a dress like her mother and sister, but in full armor like a knight! The armor was lavender like her princess dress, but the breastplate had a blue cross inscribed there. The cross was in the color of Godzilla's famous _Radiation Death Breath_ flame. Her head was covered by a lavender helmet, but the top sported a ponytail. On the back of the armor was a row of white dorsal spines that also resembled the ones that were on the King of the Monsters, with the middle spines slightly larger than the left  & right row ones. In her left hand was a circular shield that silver, and on the front was the black etched head of Godzilla, his maw not opened in a roar… but showing a kind of serious intimidation that he often sported when fighting a worthy foe. The shield would be absorb any kind of impact or energy projectile, and store it up inside. When full, the insignia & the spines would glow a blue-white color. When used at the mental command of its owner, the energy would be released at once in the form of either a blue-white fireball or beam! However, if held in for too long, the shield would crack and start to weaken.

In her right hand where her staff used to be was a powerful-looking double-edge sword! The magical object had been transformed to resemble the weapon, and it actually hummed with gladness at becoming more powerful! The sword could still fire off magical energy, but not do actual spells like before. The trade-off was that the magical energy attacks would be very potent, able to either blast or slice through almost anything! And the bladed weapon could absorb or deflect magical or energy attacks thrown at it, but it would still take effort and concentration on Sofia's part to bat the energy back at the enemy who shot it off at her.

The princess was in awe at herself, not just for her new look… but also for the energy coursing through her! She whispered, "Wow… I… I feel so full… full of life, energy, authority… and love! It's incredible!". What she was feeling inside of her now was the Holy Spirit, overflowing her being with so much of itself that it spread out to the others! Her family, her friends and companions all felt it and were amazed to feel such strength and compassion! It started to seep into their beings too, energizing them which in turn spread to others. This had a marvelous effect on the magical weapons that were being wielded on the battlefield by the forces of Good, as the limitations of said items were now lifted for the fight! In short, the drawbacks were negated entirely!

Sofia turned to Josiah and said softly, "This is… I mean… this is so much to take in…". The arch-angel offered a small smile, and commented that most who were chosen by God throughout history often felt that. He was referring to not just the heroes and heroines that were spoken of in the Bible, but men, women and children that were still often chosen by the Lord Himself.

Just as everyone was getting into the good spirit of things, a yell from down below the rise they were on got their attention. They turned to see that it came from Cosmina, who was looking very livid indeed. The evil-filled magic-user was trembling, both in fear and from rage when she too felt the immense power, goodness and love flowing from Sofia. Cosmina had sadly been deep in evil practices and purposes for over a century, and that gave her a bad aversion to anything good such as this. Her entire being was reacting badly to feeling such purity, making her feel like a cornered, very wild animal.

The sorceress exclaimed, "You may have fancy new armor and weapons girl… but you are still no match for me! Crazeon, Horruk! Attack!". Cosmina had felt that now was the time to attack, while everyone's guard was momentarily down from seeing the royal family's new threads and accessories. The commanders screeched/groaned loudly, causing their forces to finally get the chance to cut loose! The 9,000-plus forces let out various-sounding cries as they charged towards the forces of Good!

Sofia and the others gasped as they prepared themselves for a fight… only for something to save them!

The hole in the blackened sky split in two, and coming down from the crack was a wall of intense wind! The evil forces of Cosmina quickly stopped in their tracks, as the powerful gales of wind formed a barrier! The **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** all quickly retreated from the whipping winds that came between them and the heavenly army! Ten foolish black hybrids that were unable to stop in time hit the wall of wind  & were immediately just disintegrated into fine dust as the powerful gust just shredded them down to their very DNA. Cosmina growled in aggravation as she was once again denied to show her superiority to her enemies.

* * *

~Other side of the wind wall~

The royal family of Enchancia and their allies were in awe at the wind barrier that had come down from above to protect them. Josiah spoke seriously, "The Lord has put up a temporary barrier to shield us from the evil army, but it will only last ten minutes. Commander Sofia, I believe that now is the time to use the minutes wisely.". The princess realized quickly that he was right, that they were only given a short amount of time to get ready. She looked to her parents, nodding as they would help her out like this.

Sofia spoke, "Okay than… bring in the ones that I need to know and command, please.". Josiah nodded, and waved his hand in the air. Assembling as quickly as they could were the heroes & heroines of those who had passed on in life, plus those that were still here. Among them was Sofia's new companions, and with them beings that she too heard about only in stories and legends.

Coming to them first was Li-Fa Mulan along with her husband Li Shang, following them was their descendent Fa Meihui & Mushu, plus the three princes Yao, Ling and Chien-Po along with their wives. The Chinese warriors bowed respectfully to Sofia and it was Shang that spoke, "Your Highness Sofia, my name is Li Shang, general of the Chinese Army. My forces, and my family, are yours to command.". Mulan smiled at Sofia, who returned the gesture. The _Amulet of Avalor_ had summoned the exotic beauty fighter from across time and space once to help the princess some time ago. The trio of princes and princesses also introduced themselves to Sofia the same way their commander did.

Next up was Fa Meihui who introduced herself as Mulan's descendent, and that the dragon on her shoulder was Mushu. The little red fire breather looked at Sofia and said, "Well, got to tell you honey, you really know how to move on up in the world! And also nice threads you and the others have! Course, it would be nice if you had something that resembled me instead of Mutant Boy over there…". He poked his thumb to where Godzilla was on the other side of the wind barrier, Meihui quickly telling her companion to hush. Sofia let it slide, but she would talk to Mushu later on after everything was said and done.

Coming up to her now was Hercules, Meg, Phil & Pegasus. The Greek demigod spoke, "Hey there, your Highnesses. My name is Hercules, and this is my wife Meg. And my friends Philoctetes & Pegasus.". The royal family was stunned to see the legendary hero whom they heard about so much in mythology and storybooks. They were also surprised to see an actual satyr who told them to call him Phil. Pegasus neighed loudly, showing to Sofia and her family that he was strong and also was the very first winged horse to be brought into existence. While the other pegasus that were shown in Enchancia were good and unique, the one that hung out with Hercules was in a class all its own.

One by one, Sofia & her folks got to know the newcomers who introduced themselves. Amber, James, Miranda and Roland were just stunned very much to see so many heroes and heroines all in one place now.

Once all were acquainted with one another, it was Aladdin's father who spoke. Yes… his father Cassim had returned to help out his family! Iago was on his shoulder, the reluctant bird telling Aladdin and his group that he wanted to stay out of it but the former street rat's old man talked him into it. Aladdin, Jasmine and the others had to smile for the former sidekick of the vile Jafar was just hiding his true meaning that he came here of his own free will. Iago figured he still had kind of a reputation to uphold in front of his friends.

The elder man inquired, "Now that we have all met one another… Sofia, what is it that you wish for us to do?". All looked to the princess, who looked really nervous on what to do next. She looked to her parents, and Jet Jaguar who stayed with her, who nodded and came closer to her side.

Roland asked, "Okay, we know one another well now. Let's see on what kind of strengths and weaknesses we have, so we can work together to put them to good use here.". The king wanted to know the strengths/abilities of Sofia's new allies, and also their weaknesses to see if there was a way to cover them against their enemies.

Pocahontas stated, "I can summon spirits of the animals so they can aid me whenever I need them. Nakoma is a skilled archer & tracker, my husband John Rolfe & my friend John Smith are good with weapons that you wield, and my animal friends can cause confusion among the enemy.". The daughter of Powhatan had discovered that she could summon the spirits of animals from her native land to aid her. She had five animal spirits to choose from; wolf for speed, eagle for flight, otter for swimming capabilities, bear for strength, and owl to see through darkness.

The royal family nodded, and looked to the others to list off their capabilities. Once the rundown of their strengths and weaknesses was done, it was Miranda that got things going. She said, "I believe that we need archers and those who can do projectile attacks to be on the front lines, but behind the defenders. Cosmina's forces mostly use animal instincts and practices like their real counterparts. So highly likely that the bird-hybrids will attack from the front, while the wolf-hybrids will attack from the flanks.".

Belle remarked, "She might be onto something. I read that wolves often hunt in packs, and work together to bring down their prey. Often they attack from the left or right of their chosen meal. And eagles &hawks tend to fly down fast towards their prey as well from the sky.". It seemed that she had read many an animal book in her lifetime, and the knowledge was very helpful.

Azad spoke, "We have seen the monsters in actions. They do tend to act like their real counterparts… almost. Also, the bird shadow beings cannot truly fly. They sport feathers on some parts of their arms and legs, but they do not have wings. They can leap very high and glide towards the target they choose.". It was true. The bird **Shadow Soldiers** did have some raptor-like features, but did not have wings at all. To compensate for that, they had the ability to leap great distances in the air and could streak towards their target like their natural counterparts could. And with their humanoid bodies, they could maneuver around in the air unlike real birds did.

Shang replied, "Than let me handle the aerial attacks. Myself and the Chinese army know how to deal with airborne foes.". Sofia thought on that for a moment, and agreed with this. She also looked to Pegasus and asked if he could back up Shang, the large flying horse nodding and neighing strongly.

Jet Jaguar looked to Lady Beneditka and spoke, "Your Grace Lady Beneditka, I believe your Mountain troll warriors, Hercules, Quasimodo and Elsa will be able to deal with the rocky creations of Cosmina.". He explained that he scanned all of them, and that they were regular powerhouses from the energy he got from them. They did not know what he was talking about exactly, since none of them were science experts. Even though Lady Beneditka did go to the Toho universe, she did not pick up much concerning science and technology that much.

The android put in that Hercules's strength, Quasimodo's strength plus agility, Elsa's ice power, and the abilities of the Mountain trolls combined would be able to put a serious dent in the rock giants. The mentioned beings, plus Håvard who was by his leader's side, thought on it and agreed that it would be good idea to take on the brute powerhouses. The Charming mice, both living and revived, stated that they would come with them to help. Before any kind of snide remarks could be made, Sofia agreed to let them go with Hercules and the others. She looked to mentioned beings and stated that she did read the Bible story of _David and Goliath_ , and that sometimes it was the little guy who often toppled giants.

Amber put in, "Okay, we got the front covered… but what about the left and right sides?". Captain Phoebus put in that they were called flanks, and put up a suggestion. The right flank would have the physical fighters on that side, ones that opted to fight with their bare hands or with close-up weapons. The left flank would be run by those using magic or other energy attacks, plus with soldiers that utilized long-ranged weapons. General Rissing and Jackson agreed that the plan did sound good, and after some thought, the princess agreed to it.

Mushu exclaimed, "Yeah! Time for me to shine at last! Sofia, I got the left flank so don't you worry about that!". It would seem the Chinese dragon goofball was all fired up and ready to go!

James asked, "Is there anything we can do about the sky? I mean, it's a huge storm cloud that was made by Cosmina! Can't we get rid of it?". He wanted to make sure that the witch did not use the weather on them, like dropping lightning bolts down on them from above which would seriously hurt the troops.

Vidia flew in and answered, "Me and my Fast Flying fairy friends can take care of the clouds! Going to be a bit difficult since they are charged up with evil magic… but we like a challenge!". Amber said that she wanted to help, and that with her new wings she would be able to do so. And also be away from the action, plus be a lookout for the others. Miranda and Roland thought on it briefly, and agreed to it since their daughter would be safe in the sky. Especially with the fairies around her. Mama Odie and Radelle said they would aid them too, Carpet going to the duo showing he would give them the means to fly and keep up with the pixies.

Genie and Eden flew in and the big, blue cool dude asked, "Hey! What are we going to do?! I hope we get to kick butt and take names!". He twirled and transformed into a version of Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer, a character played by film star Arnold Schwarzenegger from the movie **Predator**. Many were wondering if the magical being was all there, Eden smiling slightly at the antics of her husband.

Sofia replied, "Yes, you're going to make sure to counter anything that Cosmina throws at us. And… leave her to me. I'll go after her.".

* * *

The group gasped when they heard the words coming from the princess, many wondering on why she would want to take on the sorceress herself! Aurora said, "Sofia… are you sure about that?! I mean, even though her plan is to conquer your kingdom, she is mad at me & Philip for killing Maleficent! She's more likely to target us instead of you! Let me and Philip take care of her…". Even her parents put in that they would go to take care of the vile magic-user themselves.

The princess gave Aurora a small but sad smile, and remarked, "I appreciate what you want to do, Aurora and Philip. I really do. And you too, Mom and Dad. But… Cosmina made this personal. And she took away the _Amulet of Avalor_ from me and corrupted it. It was my job to keep it safe… and I failed. I want to try and get it back, to fix it… and maybe convince Cosmina to turn away from her wicked ways…".

Josiah said sharply, "Commander… I do not think she will change to good. I'm afraid that she has immersed herself too deeply in the evil arts, both magical and spiritual, to be redeemed.".

The princess looked down and softly replied, "Maybe… but… I would like to try anyways. Please…". The arch-angel was skeptical, and he was not the only one. However, he merely sighed and stated that he would abide by her decision. Roland and Miranda kneeled down, causing Sofia to look at her parents in the eyes. They too also gave their support to her, and hugged her tight as well as saying they were proud of her.

The princess returned the gesture, soon joined by her siblings. The gathered people around them felt that Sofia the First was truly becoming a princess that was worthy of the title… and of the heart.

An archangel soldier came to the group and stated, "Sir and ma'am! The barrier is about to lift in three minutes!". The company realized that they needed to mobilize their forces quickly now!

Sofia exclaimed, "Okay! Get your people ready as best you can! But also, make sure that we have Healers, Defenders and Supporters! Not just Attackers!". The brave little lady wanted to make sure that certain groups had this; an Attacker to handle offense, a Defender to provide defensive abilities, a Supporter that would enhance any of their party's attributes (speed, attack, defense, magic, agility, evasion) and a Healer that would tend to their wounds & more. Some would say this was a cliché kind of formation, but Sofia didn't care. To her, this was true and real. To have balance in a fight was smarter than just all-out offense.

The armored princess looked to Magric and Solta, the two warriors from Razorwood within the group of leaders. She inquired, "Do you two think you can take those two large commanders down? The ones that are different than the rest?". She was refereeing to Horruk and Crazeon, the two Captains of the **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks**.

Solta answered, "Consider it done, milady! Me and Magric will do our best to take them out!". Magric asked if they could get some back-up to aid them, and Léandre put in that he would help them. Azad, Elsa, Alice and Regina also came forth to offer aid to the magic warriors.

Sofia said, "Okay than! Now anything else we need to cover quickly? No…? Okay than, let's do this!". Everyone gave a mighty cheer before dispersing back to their groups, the generals and other commanders issuing orders and telling their forces on where they needed to be. The entire companies reacted immediately and started to get where they needed to be. Belle's husband touched the clasp on his cape… and quickly he transformed back into his other persona, the legendary Beast! Many paused at seeing such an amazing transformation, but resumed their duties as they had work to do. Solta and Magric were really glad now to have someone like Beast along to help them against Cosmina's captains.

Shang and his group went to where some of the arch-angels were at, shouting commands and all witnessed that many of the heavenly warriors changed weapons! Their swords and shields vanished, and in their hands now were Chinese cannons! All outfitted the same way back when Mulan & Shang faced off against their enemy Shan Yu & the Hun army at the Tung Shao Pass years ago. The winged warriors had the weapons in hand, and kneeling down to get ready to fire when ready. Many though, both heavenly and mortal fighters, took out their bows and arrows to be ready as a well. A mixture of both rocket and arrow firepower!

The royal family was looking in awe as they saw the near 6,000 troops all getting into position so quickly. James said, "It's amazing… so many people… so many nations and kingdoms… all united together like this. It's incredible!". The others agreed with him, as they realized that most likely they would not see anything this miraculous like this again in their lifetimes.

Radelle looked to Amber and stated, "Come on, honey. We got some clouds to move!". She was already on Carpet with Mama Odie, Vidia and some of her Fast Flying-talented companion's fliting around them.

The blonde princess nodded, then looked to her parents who hugged her tight. Miranda whispered, "You be careful up there. Do your best, but don't stress yourself. I love you so much, Amber…". The little lady had some small tears in her eyes, replied that she loved her and her father too before slowly letting go. Amber stepped back a bit from her family, flapped her wings and took off into the air! She had to get some assistance from some of the pixies with her new ability, but she soon got the hang of it. As soon as she gained enough confidence, she took off into the air! As she flew away, the unique sound that often was heard when Mothra was around came back up again.

It was like Princess Amber had turned into a mini-Mothra!

Sofia smiled as she saw her sister fly away, hoping that she would do good as well as not get hurt. She remembered something and looked to her family. The princess spoke, "Oh no! We need to let Godzilla and the others what is going on! And also to ask them if they can lead the bad monsters far away from here so they could fight them without hurting anyone!".

Scuttle, the often scattered-brain seagull, flew over to them and exclaimed, "Don't you worry none there, little lady! I'll give them the message! And you can rely on me! What could go wrong?!". He flew away to get ready to deliver the news when the barrier would go down, but somehow the royal family was a bit skeptical after he said that last part.

James looked towards the barrier, where the evil army was on the other side. He did some quick punches and said, "Bring them on! I'll knock any of them into next week!". He was certainly fired up for action!

Roland went beside his son, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little. He looked down at his flesh & blood and remarked, "Easy there, son. You won't be alone in knocking any of them down. You got me and your mom to help you out!". James smiled at his dad, and added that they also had the help of their new friends in the massive group.

Miranda looked to her daughter and saw that she was looking quite nervous. She went to her, kneeling down to be level with her face and asked, "Sweetheart, are you feeling alright?".

Sofia answered, "Yes… and no. I mean, I'm so nervous and scared here! I was put in charge of a large army, going up against a crazy lady who wants to destroy our home and more… and… and… well, everything is very overwhelming here!". The queen could not blame her daughter for feeling like this, since this was truly a massive undertaking.

Before she could speak, Sofia continued on but in a much softer tone. She said, "But… at the same time… I'm excited and determined too. I mean, I managed to make it this far, all of my friends are here, Godzilla and the others are back to normal… and I we have help from Jesus himself! It just makes the nervousness and scared part seem very small by comparison…". Now Miranda could truly say that she was very proud of her daughter. That she was showing true bravery, being scared of accepting all of this but still rising up to the task. Nervous about going into battle, but yet determined to fight for what was right.

The queen hugged Sofia warmly and tightly, the little lady smiling and returning the hug. After a few moments, Miranda slowly released the embrace and stated, "I'm so proud of you Sofia. I want you to always know that, and also know how much I love you. We're going to help you as much as we can so that all of us win this battle together.". Sofia cried tears of joy and happiness at hearing those words, and she was soon hugged by Roland and James who gathered around her.

Her father spoke, "Indeed. Sofia, you have truly shown to all of us that you are a princess. A true royal not by blood, but by heart and spirit! I'm very proud, and honored to be your father.". James said he was also glad to be her brother, and would do what he could to protect and help her out.

Jet Jaguar came to them and put in, "Indeed, your Highness Sofia. You would make the royal ones in my world proud, for you bring honor and heart in everything you do!". The princess of Enchancia was once again overwhelmed, but in a good way this time, from all of the love and support coming from everyone. Especially her family.

The howling was the wind barrier was gradually dying down, the white wall soon becoming transparent and see-through. The battle was about to truly begin!

* * *

~With Cosmina and her forces~

The evil sorceress was getting more agitated by the minute, wanting so much for the wind barrier to be torn down. Earlier, she shot some of her dark magic at the wall… only for it to get reflected back at twice the speed and striking one of her rocky soldiers who disintegrated upon impact. The wind was obviously strengthened with a force that was beyond magic. Her anger soon transformed into glee as she saw the howling winds gradually start to decrease, and the wall see-through.

She turned to Crazeon & Horruk and commanded, "The accursed barrier is about to break down! Get your forces ready to attack those fools the moment it is down!". The two large Captains nodded, Crazeon screeching loudly while pointing his talons right and left. The armies soon split into three factions; 3,223 units each moving to the left and right flank of the weakening barrier, while the remaining ones kept to the front. From the air, the formation of the evil army would resemble something like a pincer. A vast majority though of wolf-headed **Shadow Soldiers** were positioned on the flanks, while a strong number of bird soldiers were positioned in the front. The **Rock Rook** numbers were mixed in on both sides, but the larger numbers remained on the front lines.

In short, Belle and Miranda called it right! The shadow forces were acting on instincts like their real, natural counterparts! Crazeon and Horruk stayed on the front lines as well, in front of Cosmina.

Said sorceress looked to her monsters and exclaimed, "Get ready to trample them as soon as the barrier is down!". The four unique _kaiju_ shouted out, ready to follow their creator's commands. However, something unusual happened that broke this formation…

The wind wall was breaking down yes… but it would not simply fade away like one would expect! The winds suddenly started to leave the spot where it once stood, and wrapped around the large beasts of evil! Cosmina and others watched on in fascination and horror as the four behemoths were lifted up into the air as the white winds became like living anaconda-like tornados! Each beast struggled, but couldn't break free! The living winds than went towards where Godzilla and the good _kaiju_ were at, said titans also bewildered on what was going on. As soon as the monsters were within range, the gale force winds ceased and dropped their captives down in front of the Toho universe beasts!

Scuttle flew fast as soon as the wall was taken down, going to Godzilla's head to deliver the message.

Cosmina turned her attention to where the army of Good was at, and was stunned to see all of them in formation… and Sofia the First looking down at her, her weapons at the ready & herself ready to fight! The magic-user snarled, wanting so much to blast the little girl to oblivion, but she was flanked by her parents, her brother James… and standing behind her like a sentinel was Jet Jaguar himself.

She commanded to her forces, "EVERYONE… ATTACK! DESTROY EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!". The **Shadow Soldiers** , **Rock Rooks** and her captains howled/screeched loudly before taking action! Many raptor-hybrids leapt into the air high, showing their incredible jumping strength and aerial prowess as they streak towards the soldiers, both heavenly and mortal. Said front line soldiers brought up shields and their various weapons to bear!

Sofia brought her sword and shield together with her, and she started to move with her family and friends towards the front lines:

* * *

 **The time has come, the hour is here! There is darkness all around, but there is nothing to fear!**

 **Evil is rising to try and crush us with its might… but we will not be overcome, for we are filled with light!**

 **The Lord is with us, He will see us through! Guiding us with His Hand…**

 **So get ready and be prepared, for this will be our Final Stand!**

Cosmina saw the royal family moving deeper within their forces towards the front lines… more towards her to be precise! She snarled, thinking that the child was still arrogant in thinking she could defeat her:

 **I have waited too long, done so much to be stopped here now!**

 **My revenge against the Good Fairies & their friends will be fulfilled, to bring what they love dear down!**

 **I will crush the foolish princess and her family into dust… and then raze to the ground their entire land!**

 **I, Cosmina, will be victorious in this Final Stand!**

Sofia was soon in the middle of the army of Good, surrounded by all sides by her friends who had journeyed with her this far! The princess saw all of her companions ready to fight, and their families & friends ready to rumble as well:

 _ **The Final Stand is where we are, we will not retreat from this point on!**_

 _ **In this hour, we will fight until the enemy is completely gone!**_

 _ **The Final Stand is what we see, going for complete and utter victory!**_

 _ **The Final Stand… the moment where everything comes to bear!**_

 _ **To put everything on the line… in this we truly dare!**_

Pastor Rick was on the front lines with his fellow Razorwood volunteers, looking up at the large number of bird **Shadow Soldiers** that were streaking towards them from the air. He readied himself, ready to defend and fight:

 **I may be old, but I won't be idle or still! I will fight against this evil force, following God's will!**

 **Win or lose, I will stand with Jesus and never be turned away! The darkness will flee before our might, on this very day!**

 **Give us the strength Lord to do more than our best, to go above and beyond on what we can…**

 **This is going to be our finest hour… in this our Final Stand!**

Cosmina looked to see the forces of Good standing firm, mortal and heavenly being not trembling at the ferocious sight of her forces bearing down on them. It irked her to no end:

 **These idiots are more foolish than I thought, standing to fight instead of running away.**

 **Well… they will all suffer! Especially Aurora and her family, they too will severely pay!**

 **This is all for Maleficent, the one who should have ruled over all the land!**

 **So I hope she is seeing this as I make this Final Stand!**

Sofia and her allies looked ahead to see Cosmina not moving from her position, still seated on her throne as she wanted to stay have a good view of the action from afar. The princess shook her head, disappointed in the sorceress, as she held her sword & shield ready:

 _ **The Final Stand is here, the final time is now!**_

 _ **We will not fall back, in this will we cannot allow!**_

 _ **So get ready for the storm that is going to hit! We are settled on the Rock… we will never quit!**_

 _ **Many would see this as glorious, or even grand… But this all for real, this is our Final Stand!**_

 _ **Our Final Stand! Our Final Stand!**_

 _ **Our… Final… STAND!**_

* * *

A great roar came from the distance, signaling that Godzilla and the others had gotten the message and were about to battle Cosmina's large forces while at the same time forcing the titanic fight away from the others.

The battle between Good and Evil had officially begun!

* * *

(Author's notes: And… cut! Whew! Man… this was much more than I expected! Once again, surprised on how this chapter turned out. Honestly though, I keep surprising myself on making each chapter longer and more detailed than I originally intended.

Again before anything else, want to give praise and thanks to God for helping me out with this chapter. The Lord has really helped me, not just here but with my life and family too! Good or bad, He is always there along with His Son Jesus! And I am very glad and grateful for that every day.

The final fight is about to begin! Let's get ready to RUMBLE! On a side note, I got Pocahontas's abilities after learning & seeing a game that came out for the Sega Genesis in 1996. Believe it, was interesting to see and wished I had played the game when I had the chance when I was a kid & still had a Genesis system. I tweaked it slightly so that she and Nakoma can utilize the abilities of the animals in a different way than in the game.

Also, just to give you all an example on what some of Sofia's allies can do. I cannot do them all, but hopefully this will be enough. Ahem…:

Megara: Hercules's wife has a small but potent bow that can fire arrows forcefully into any target. Said projectiles can be turned from normal ones to have elemental properties to them. Also, she is quite agile and swift so she can move away or through enemy numbers with ease.

Esmeralda: Phoebus's wife is also quite nimble and quick, being able to slide or move herself out of the way of enemies' attacks or gasp. She is also acrobatic, not like Quasimodo but close enough. Her weapons are _chakrams_ , the ring weapons that are similar to the ones used by Xena in **Xena: Warrior Princess** show. The ring weapons have an added effect besides fighting; Esmerelda can throw them at an ally, and the rings will form a swirling, protective barrier around said ally. He, or She, will have an ability boosted at random. They could gain strength, an increase in speed, have more durability against attacks, etc.

More will show up soon, but that will be in the chapter after the next one. The next chapter features only _kaiju_ -fights, so get ready to see some serious Toho-style action with Godzilla and his allies! Here is the matchup:

Godzilla and Mothra vs. Energy Beast

King Caesar vs. Crab Cyclopes

Biolantte vs. Earth Eater

Rodan and Anguirus vs. Firebird

Now for the questions:

What would your first thoughts be upon seeing the new armor and accessories on Sofia and her family?

If you were one of Sofia's advisors, what would your plans be against Cosmina's forces?

What would you say to Sofia when she says that she wishes to take on Cosmina herself?

Which position would you take in the battle? The left flank, the right flank, or down the middle & front?

And finally… who would you team up with in the final stand against Cosmina's evil forces, and why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Also, please check out the movie trailers that are the very end of my three novels.)


	13. Chapter 13

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Been in a bit of a rut for a while, but hopefully this will help me to get out of it. Before I do anything else, I want to give thanks and praise to God for once again helping me out with this story! Thank you Lord for being with me, not just with this mini-novel but also with my family. Through the good & bad times, thank you Jesus for being with us and giving us the strength, courage, conviction and confidence to push on forward with you!

I have made a little one-shot special called _House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985_ , which was to commemorate my 3rd year anniversary of making my first _Monsters and Magic_ series that appeared three years ago on March 2nd. The dinner-theater club that is run by Mickey Mouse and Co. are running a special event at their club, which has been expanded over the years greatly to accommodate EVERY animated character that has been created! From _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ all the way up to _Moana_ , and those that appear in Disney Junior and Disney XD areas! They arrive to the House of Mouse to see that it is decked out in Toho-universe theme designs! From Showa all the way to Millennium, and includes King Kong, Gamera and more who show up via the TV monitors that show Monster Island and the various cast members of the movies in Tokyo!

Also some surprise guests and such are in the one-shot, but you'll have to read and find out for yourselves. Hehehe… I made sure to get down everything as best I could from my old but true VHS movie of _Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn_!

Now, I wish to thank the reviewers here before I press on:

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thanks for the review! Better late than never, that is what I believe in. I should have cleared this up concerning Genie and Eden, so thank you for pointing this out to me. The two magical beings will counter any spell that Cosmina throws at the forces of Good, AND also join in the fight! Their duties revolve dealing magical damage to the enemy, and also using said power to boost abilities of their allies as well as heal them. They are magical powerhouses on their own, but together… they make one potent force that will be needed since the enemy outnumbers them. Also, Sofia will surprise you and hopefully everyone else when the time comes for her to face off against Cosmina.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, the questions… and for inspiring me to write my special one-shot! Everyone, give props to this reviewer/author if you please! Now, thanks for the upcoming info on latest upcoming animated series & Toho series as well. I will look more into them when the time comes, that I give you my word on.

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the encouraging words. I really appreciate it, and hope to continue in making this mini-novel something that is worthy of you and everyone else's reading attention.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : I thank you for the pumped-up and positive words, my friend! I will continue to do my best on this mini-novel, and I hope the battles here earn their place in the true Toho leagues!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Heh, always love to see your passionate words and reviews my lady! Pocahontas and those that have joined up in this battle with Sofia will do their best, and I hope to do them justice here! Also, the princess of Enchancia will battle against Cosmina soon & in a way that I hope pleases you and everyone else.

To **GODZILLA1996** : Glad to see you pumped up, my friend! As for Godzilla and Biolantte teaming up… well, it's a toss-up at this point. But I still hope you like the battles!

And finally to **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thanks for the review, though still waiting for your true one. And as for the _Amulet of Avalor's_ fate… well, it will be shown later on in a way that I believe will blow the minds of everyone! In a good way, of course. As for being in the adventure… I am, in a way when I write my chapters down like so.

Still sad that some of my other reviewers have now put down their reviews, but I still hope to see them and pray that they are okay. Now… LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE, TOHO-STYLE!

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right. Also, using technique moves from _Godzilla: Save the Earth_ video game that came out for the X-Box and PlayStation 2 game system consoles.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Toho Rumble in Disney

If one from the Toho universe were able to see into the Disney realm, they would be stunned very much to see a truly titanic _kaiju_ battle of epic proportions taking place there at this very moment! Thanks to some divine help from above, Cosmina's creations were sent towards Godzilla and his allies. And amazingly, Scuttle was able to deliver the message to the heroic _kaiju_ on keeping the bad beasts far away from the fight where Sofia and her allies were having against the sorceress  & her creations. The saurian looked to his fellow monsters and exclaimed, " **Everyone, choose an opponent and lure them away from the little warriors fighting! And as always… FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!** ". The King of the Monsters liked to fight, and always believed in going full-out against any opponent.

The good _kaiju_ let out a cry of agreement, going to their dazed foes and doing what they needed to in order to lure them away from the intense battle going on with the smaller beings.

* * *

~Godzilla & Mothra vs. Energy Beast~

The green-skinned mutated behemoth managed to grab the back of the neck of the large centipede, and despite the struggles of the long & powerful insect, Godzilla had a good grip on him. After some time, the long segmented monster managed to wiggle free and turned to face its foes. Mothra flew above her friend, squeaking loudly. She stated, " **Godzilla, I believe we are at a fair enough distance from the others. So let's show this fool how we fight!** ". The Energy Beast yelled out at the large moth, pincer-feet snapping at her. Even though the creation of Cosmina was flesh & blood, it was not given the ability to speak in the tongues of humans.

The King of the Monsters looked at Mothra, than at the enemy before them. He growled and nodded his head before stating, " **Indeed. You shall have the honor of fighting it first, Mothra.** ". Seldom had Godzilla let any monster go first before him, but this was a show of respect for him. He was showing to Mothra and the Twin Fairies on top of her head that he respected her greatly, and thus would have the honor of first fight.

The guardian insect squeaked loudly in thanks, Godzilla stepping back a little as his companion flew to engage the centipede up-close!

The Energy Beast roared loudly as it lifted itself on its rear legs to try and take Mothra by either the body or wings. Lora and Moll saw that the creature's pincers were quite strong, and warned their friend to be very careful when attacking at close range. Mothra squeaked once more to let them know that she understood, and hovered just out of reach of the massive centipede's grasp. The long multi-legged insect tried to reach up as high as it could to get to his quarry, but Mothra simply hovered over it. At the moment when the Energy Beast's legs started to give in just a little bit to rest from the stretching it did, that is when she attacked!

Mothra quickly spun to the right, using her left wing to deliver a solid smack to the bad monster! The force was strong enough to knock the evil-filled insect into the side of the mountain, knocking it silly for a few seconds before it shook its head to get itself back together. Mothra squeaked loudly before flapping her wings together hard to create a powerful force of gale winds. She was using her _Blissful Wind_ technique! The centipede gurgled loudly as it was forced back against the rock more, trying to move in order to get out of the way of the strong winds. But Mothra was not letting up, her wings flapping hard to keep the former stone creation down.

However, the clever insect remembered the abilities it had. The pincer-like feet dug hard into the rock, and sensed the latent evil magic that had Cosmina had been using over the years. The mountain had managed to soak up plenty of the ambient energy over the century, and now it was for the creature to access! The bad _kaiju_ started to absorb the magical essence, its body giving off a deep black aura. Lora and Moll saw this, and the Twin Fairies instructed their large friend to cease her attack and to observe what was happening.

Mothra said to her exotic companions, " **That creature… it is starting to glow! I can feel that its absorbing evil magic that is within the mountain… and it's getting stronger!** ". Since Mothra was a divine planet guardian, she could sense magical energy and felt that her foe was absorbing a great deal of the evil-charged essence. Also, the trio witnessed that their enemy was not only getting stronger… but bigger as well!

The Energy Beast managed to drain a considerable amount of Cosmina's leftover evil magic, pulling its feet from the mountain and leaping at Mothra! The massive moth squeaked in surprise at the sudden lunge that caught her off-guard, and tried to fly away. Alas, the large centipede caught her and both tumbled down to the ground below! A resounding BOOM echoed upon impact, Mothra on her back with the Energy Beast now snapping & snipping with its pincers! Bits and pieces of Mothra's wings were being cut off, holes appearing in them while the edges were being clipped off with bits of fur, flesh and orange blood! She squeaked in pain, flailing about to get her foe off of her stomach. Mothra managed to get in a lucky strike with her right wing, hitting the Energy Beast in the head and with enough force to make the many-legged monster get off of her.

Once it was off, she managed to right herself up and take back to the skies. The Energy Beast clicked its mandibles at Mothra, putting two of its pincers up together and forming a black sphere of energy! It was going to use its _Energy Sphere_ technique! Lora and Moll gasped as they felt that the black energy was indeed magic of the evil-fueled kind and should it hit their friend… more than likely, it would deliver some serious damage! Both called out as one, "Mothra! Do not let that thing touch you!". The Energy Beast let out its unique screech before throwing the black crackling orb at her, but thankfully Mothra heeded her retainers and managed to dodge out of the way just in time! The devastating projectile reached high into the sky, and after some moments exploded with tremendous power!

Godzilla looked up to see the potent blast, and with some hesitancy admitted that the technique was indeed formidable. But he and Mothra saw that the massive centipede glowed slightly, and was now a bit smaller. The two Toho behemoths realized that by using energy like that, the beast would shrink in size and strength!

The Energy Beast growled in annoyance that its foe was so agile in the air, and was going to try for another leaping attack when it saw the antennae on Mothra's head glowed in a slightly pink aura. Sensing that something bad was about to happen to it, the large insect braced himself. Just in time too, as Mothra unleashed her _Antennae Beam_ at it, thin but powerful ultra-sonic pink energy beams shooting from the tips on her head to deliver a devastating blow to her enemy! The laser-like projectiles struck true, causing Cosmina's creation to be forced back considerable and slam into the side of one of the mountain ranges. The Energy Beast cried out in pain from the attack, and from being slammed into the mountain… but there was a benefit.

When he braced himself for impact, it activated its energy absorbing ability and was able to absorb the energy from the attack! It still hurt, but was able to minimize the effect somewhat.

Mothra squeaked loudly, and was prepared to fire off another attack… but the Energy Beast had other plans! The monster saw that attacking its foe as is was not the best of choice, even with its abilities and techniques. So… it decided to try a different tactic! It let out another shriek as it started to glow in a white aura this time, causing Godzilla and Mothra to pause and see what it was about to do. In a few moments, the centipede was gone… only to be replaced by an image of Godzilla!

Both _kaiju_ let out squeaks/grunts of confusion and shock as their foe had just changed into one of them! Cosmina's creation had managed to get some of Godzilla's DNA when it was in his grasp, and thus was able to change into him!

The Clone Godzilla let out a roar that was like the original, the dorsal spines lighting up blue… which signaled that the copy could do Godzilla's own signature _Radiation Death Breath_ attack! Mothra was about to move, but it was too late. The copy opened its maw and unleased the potent blue flame pillar, the beam streaking fast towards her and striking her in the face! Mothra let out a loud cry of pain before being sent hard into the mountain, and sliding down painfully. The impact also trigged a small avalanche of ice and rock, falling down and dealing more damage to the hurt moth!

Godzilla roared in concern for his friend, then turned his fury towards the clone who roared in victory. The King of the Monsters declared, " **YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME SO EASILY, IMPOSTER!** ". He let out another roar of battle and rage, charging towards the Energy Beast! The original and copy soon clashed together like summon wrestlers, each one striving to deliver a critical blow to the other!

Clone Godzilla came in with a strong bite to the neck, drawing a bit of red blood from the original. Godzilla shrieked in a bit of pain, and retaliated with a strong right punch into the chest. This forced the copy back a little, and the saurian continued the offense with a charging shoulder attack. Clone Godzilla took the attack, and countered with an uppercut slash attack that struck true and caused some damage to Godzilla's chest area. It seemed to be stalemate, until Clone Godzilla unleashed the devastating blue flame again at near point-blank range! This caught the original off-guard as the attack struck him in the face, sparks flying as Godzilla screamed in pain and backed off a little before falling on his back on the ground.

The copy let loose another roar of victory, thinking that it had won against its foes. However, Godzilla was about to show that he was not _King of the Monsters_ for nothing! He looked at the beast from the ground, and opened his own mouth to fire off his own blue fire at him! But instead of aiming for the face or chest, the saurian aimed for the legs and hit a bulls-eye! Sparks and small explosions formed as Clone Godzilla shrieked in pain from the attack, taking a few steps back to put some distance from him and the original. Godzilla rose quickly back to his feet, suddenly swinging around and hitting his double with a powerful _Tail Swipe_ technique! The long, thick and powerful appendage struck like a club to the copy, knocking it off its feet and to the ground.

Godzilla was about to attack again… when the rubble of ice and rocks that covered Mothra exploded outward, and rising up like a phoenix was said guardian moth!

She squeaked loudly, then turned to Godzilla. She knew it was the real deal since she could sense unique life signs, and that the one beside her had both a strong aura… and also a special signature that one that could have only from being in Paradise. She exclaimed, " **Godzilla! We need to work together to take down this beast, and I believe I know how! Do you trust me?** ".

The saurian looked at his flying friend and replied, " **I trust you, Mothra. Now what is it you have in mind?** ". While he believed in honor in one-on-one combat, even he could see that this foe of theirs was tricky and thus teamwork was needed in order to defeat it. Mothra squeaked loudly, then flew towards the clone as it roared and tried to blast her again with its breath. She easily dodged it, and told Godzilla to look at his copy. The _kaiju_ did so, and saw that almost immediately after his double unleashed its projectile attack, it actually shrunk a little!

The Twin Fairies called out to the saurian, "Do you see it Godzilla? Every time it uses an energy attack, it shrinks and loses power. And it gains power if it braces itself and takes any energy attack from either of us! But it cannot absorb energy like it did earlier because it's not in its true form.". This was true, as the Energy Beast could only absorb energy like it did in its real form. It could only absorb energy in its camouflage form by bracing itself, and also couldn't create or throw the destructive black sphere it made earlier because it was not in its true form.

Mothra let out another squeak, and soon started to spread her yellow powdered scales on Clone Godzilla. She was using her signature and devastating _Poison Powder_ technique! The copy roared in pain as the scale particles landed upon him, and was doing something very negative to its physiology. It tried to fire off its breath attack, but that fizzled out and was horrified to see that it did not work. In fact, its own energy seemed to be running wildly like the sea in a raging storm! It was fluxing and going all over the place, but with no way to be released. In fact, the creature started to flash, going from its true form back to its clone form, and back again! In a matter of moments, the Clone Godzilla vanished and in its place was the Energy Beast!

Mothra squeaked, " **It worked! I figured that my powder would work in nearly the same way it does on you Godzilla, but it seemed to be more effective on it since it needs energy to sustain itself!** ". The scales in the powder worked to neutralize an enemy's energy, and also paralyze muscles temporarily. On the Energy Beast, it disrupted the flow of energy and magic which made it doubly-devastating on the creation and also reacted badly to the powder. Mothra's scales were bathed in holy energy, and when it made contact with the evil magic inside of the beast… well, the end result was as is. The centipede was now withering on the ground, trying to get rid of the intense pain it was feeling now.

Godzilla roared to Mothra, " **Excellent work, my friend! Now… LET US END IT!** ". The two let out loud squeaks/roars of battle, Godzilla charging in with foot stomps that shook the very earth itself!

The long insect shrieked in pain, then looked up just in time to see Godzilla's tail swinging again and catching it in the head! The centipede clicked its mandibles loudly as it was struck and sent hard into the mountain! Mothra kept up the pressure by firing her pink ultra-sonic energy beams again, and this time the Energy Beast wasn't able to absorb any of it to minimize the damage like last time. The creation screeched loudly in pain, and tried to gather up magical energy from within the mountain like before. However, Godzilla didn't give it a chance to do so as he went in, grabbed the centipede by the tail end, and started to slam it up and down! He was doing his _Up-And-Down_ slam technique on his foe, slamming it on the cold, rocky earth four times before throwing it into the mountain!

The Twin Fairies spoke, "This is good! Mothra keeps it pinned down with her energy beams, and it cannot brace itself to absorb it so it takes full damage! And when it tries to absorb the evil magic from within the mountain, Godzilla comes in for a physical assault that interrupts it and continues the pressure! It's a good show of teamwork!". The exotic beauties spoke true, as the Energy Beast was shrinking now in size and strength due to the damage it was taking.

The dust from the slam attack covered the Energy Beast, Godzilla and Mothra stopping their onslaught to see on what was going to come next. A few tense moments passed by, than a savage snarl came forth as the large centipede launched itself fast like a missile and wrapped its serpentine body around the saurian like a snake! Godzilla roared in pain and surprise from the maneuver, as the insect was gripping tightly onto his body with its pincers and feet, also biting down hard on the neck of his prey.

Mothra squeaked, " **Godzilla! Try and break free!** ". The saurian roared loudly and slammed himself against the mountain to try and scrape his enemy off, but the Energy Beast had latched on tight. Unfortunately, it was now draining the radiation away from Godzilla and adding it to himself! The centipede started to grow again, gradually becoming large enough to really put the squeeze on the King of the Monsters. Godzilla tried to blast it off with his breath, but even that was cut off due to the drain.

The proud warrior from Japan gasped, " **No choice… have to… unleash… it… Mothra… get… back!** ". Said moth was prepared to use her powder again, hoping that her scales would do more harm to her foe rather than her friend. However, she and the Twin Fairies heard him and all three realized on what Godzilla was about to do. They fled high into the sky, but also keeping a distance from the lighting storm that was still above them.

The saurian's whole body started to flash blue, and the multi-legged monster felt that something was wrong. It didn't know what exactly, but it felt that something was happening to his prey. Before it could squeeze tighter… Godzilla let loose his _Nuclear Pulse Blast_! It was his second best technique, which was more often his desperation move. If he was unable to shoot his nuclear energy from his mouth, it found the next best way… through the pores on his skin! So his whole body cut loose with an extremely powerful blue shockwave that blasted the beast off of him! There was also an added benefit to the move.

The Energy Beast had been draining Godzilla of his energy, and was still in the process of doing it when the saurian unleashed his technique. Due to the sudden rush of power and the shockwave, it actually caused a power backlash that turned on Cosmina's monster and caused it to lose the energy he just stole and more! The bad _kaiju_ was knocked into the mountain once again, but this time did not get up due to the attack and backlash of energy. Mothra saw that this was her chance, and shot her pink energy beams at the side of the mountain above it! Rocks and icy debris came tumbling down, burying the creature underneath the rubble! Soon the only thing visible of the insect was its legs that wiggled and waved for a little bit… than fell limp.

The duo had won their battle against the Energy Beast!

Godzilla roared loudly in victory, Mothra doing the same as she squeaked loudly to the heavens above! The two Toho monsters looked at the legs, than were bewildered when the legs turned from flesh to stone, than crumbled to pebbles. Godzilla snorted and stated, " **I sense no more life force from that being. It seemed that it was merely a creation, not like us at all. Something made of that evil energy I felt from that human woman that ensnared us earlier.** ". It was still a sore spot for Godzilla, his pride wounded at being caught-off guard by Cosmina like that.

Mothra replied, " **You are correct, my friend. But that is it for us in this fight. Let us see how the others are doing!** ". The saurian turned to his ally/friend, nodding and walking away from the rubble.

* * *

~Fire Rodan and Anguirus vs. Firebird~

While Godzilla and Mothra were having their battle with the Energy Beast, Fire Rodan and Anguirus were having their own claws full with the Firebird. The fight was left mostly in the air, with the fiery pteranodon clashing with the fire-bathed bird that had hot shockwaves emerge from their clashing! Rodan was using his speed and body to crash into his foe, while using the talons on his feet to deliver some powerful kicks. However, Cosmina's _kaiju_ was able to match the blows with its own body and talons. However, there still a difference. The Firebird's body was slightly softer than Rodan's, the pteranodon having spent years in volcanoes and having it endure tremendous pressure from it. Combined with being augmented by nuclear testing, his body was more durable. So the Firebird took slightly more damage than Rodan did during the clashes.

Rodan exclaimed after another body shot, " **Come on, you copycat! Is that all you got?!** ". In his view, his opponent was just a cheap knockoff of him.

The large bird screeched loudly, and suddenly lashed out with its long tail! While its body was softer, it made more than made up for it with difference in appendages. The long tail caught Rodan off-guard, striking the pteranodon hard in the face and leaving a sizzling mark on him! It was superficial at best, but still… it was a blow to the pride of the monster. Rodan tumbled down to the ground, but managed to land on his feet. He shook off the pain he was feeling, glaring up at the foe who lashed out at him in such a manner!

Anguirus roared out, " **Rodan! You two are too much alike! This battle could go on all night, so let me take care of this!** ". He let out his signature roar and leapt at the Firebird, who was stunned that something so large & with a shell could leap swiftly like that. It screeched and tried to defend itself, but it was too late as Anguirus crashed hard into its body! The duo was sent back down to earth, only for Anguirus to stand atop of his foe. He let out another roar as he chomped down on the chest of the fiery bird, who let out a loud screech of pain from the attack! Anguirus would have held on more, but there was a bit of a problem.

Reacting badly to the sudden attacks, the creation of Cosmina let loose a powerful surge from its body as flames engulfed both it and Anguirus, similar to that of a volcano erupting! The friend of Godzilla was stubborn and tried to hang on, but even Anguirus could not hold on to something that hot. He let go of the neck of the bird, who screeched and shot at him a rolling wave of intense heat! While not a beam per say, the heated waves were enough to force the mutated behemoth further away from it. Anguirus screeched in pain from the heat, and it was enough for the Firebird to take back to the air again.

Rodan saw his comrade in pain, looking up and screeching loudly at their opponent. He exclaimed, " **Alright, you overgrown pigeon! Round 2!** ". He shot up back into the air at the Firebird, who screeched and took off into the clouds. The duo were now doing a sky battle within power thunderstorms that had been created by evil magic! Anguirus looked up, after nursing some of the burns that were on his body, to see flashes of lighting that were showcasing the fight above. He was wondering on how his friend was doing at the moment…

The pteranodon was flying fast once more, but his maneuvering was limited due to lightning bolts that filled the air. He felt that each bolt was very strong, and getting hit by one was not an option. It was the same for the Firebird, but the enflamed being was a bit more reckless as it charged at Fire Rodan. The duo body-checked one another with incredible strength, shockwaves filling the air! Rodan screeched and opened its beak, his horned crest on top of his head flashing red before letting loose a purple stream of concentrated heat! He was using his _Uranium Heat Beam_ technique, the purple stream of energy striking the Firebird in the chest!

Normally, fire attacks would be useless against something like that. The creature would have merely absorbed the attack to heal itself, or nullified entirely. But Fire Rodan's beam was unique since it was made of concentrated uranium which was hotter than most flames. The attack hit the being squarely in the chest, and the Firebird let out a screech of pain as it was sent down low! Rodan was glad to see that his technique worked, but was soon amazed on what happened next.

The creation of Cosmina managed to right itself up, flapping its wings hard to stop itself from falling further. Suddenly, it was hit by bolts of lightning from the clouds! It screeched, but not from pain… but from joy! The beast was a creation of Cosmina's evil magic, and the storm was also created by the sorceress's evil energy. The bolts of lightning actually rejuvenated the Firebird, making it stronger and more enflamed! The large red bird let loose another screech and flew fast towards Fire Rodan, showing that it wasn't just power that increased but speed too! Rodan was quickly knocked hard by the red missile, the pteranodon screeching in pain as he was hurtled back down to earth.

Anguirus was still gazing at the heavens when he saw the form of Rodan coming back down to earth! He roared loudly and ran towards where his friend was falling, actually turning around and skidding on his shell on the rocky earth! He was going to use his belly as a sort of cushioning for his friend's fall! He muttered, " **This is going to hurt me bad, but I'm used to pain before so… I'm ready!** ". It was true in a way, for the spiked-shelled behemoth had endured falling from great heights & being hit by powerful foes in the past, so he was considering this to be a cakewalk!

Rodan landed hard on his friend's exposed stomach, causing Anguirus to screech out in pain but he endured it. The pteranodon managed a weak thank you before sliding off his companion, going back to his feet. Anguirus commented, " **You need to lose some weight, buddy… you're heavier than you look!** ". It was not something said with malice, but a bit of humor that made Rodan merely shake his head and roll his eyes. The situation quickly turned serious when they looked up to see the Firebird slowly descending down towards them, its whole body on fire like a volcano and screeching loudly as more bolts of lightning struck it!

Rodan stated, " **This is bad, Anguirus… that fool can absorb the blasts of lighting, making it stronger and faster than before! Not only that… the damage we dealt to him has healed over!** ". The friend of Godzilla peered closely, and indeed saw that the bite wound he inflicted on the red bird earlier was almost gone!

He replied, " **This is bad… but nothing we cannot handle! We just need to fight both stronger & harder here… any ideas?**". Both monsters racked their brains over this, than an idea formed in Rodan's head!

The pteranodon answered, " **I believe I do have an idea! This will take teamwork now! Listen, I will stall him while you position yourself near that large crevice there in the mountain. Once I get him to you, you do the rest! Understand?** ". Anguirus looked towards where Rodan was pointing to with his beak, seeing a large split in the mountain that was rather sizable. Quickly knowing what Rodan was telling him, he looked to his friend and nodded. Now that they had a plan, it was time for some action! Fire Rodan spread his wings out more, letting out a screech before flying to his foe! The Firebird glared at its enemy, screeching loudly as well before engaging in another aerial fight.

Anguirus made his way to the crack in the mountain, positioning himself just right and looking upwards at the sky. He muttered, " **I hope this plan of yours works, hothead…** ". He shook off any doubt that started to creep into his mind, soon sitting on his haunches and gathering the necessary strength needed on what needed to be done soon. If the time came, that is…

Fire Rodan was flying rings around his opponent, the Firebird seeing that his attacks were different. Instead of bodily crashing himself into his enemy, Rodan was flying past him with swift movements, passing by to either cut it with his talons or wing edges. The former stone creation screeched and tried to hit him with either its _Heat Wave_ technique, or to lash out with its tail. Rodan was doing poking attacks, flying fast to avoid both the attacks from the Firebird and from the lighting that was still striking out all over the place. The pteranodon was inwardly smirking as his foe was getting frustrated at not being able to keep up or defending itself from his attacks.

He thought, ' **Okay, fool… come on and take the bait! Just need you to get a bit more angry, and for you to make a fatal mistake…** ". Fire Rodan kept this up for several minutes until he saw his opponent getting extremely upset and was chasing him with reckless abandon. The mighty _kaiju_ screeched loudly, which was the signal that Anguirus was waiting for! Rodan led his enraged foe back down to earth, close to the mountain and where the crevice was coming up at fast. The spiked shelled warrior saw them coming, and his legs were itching to release the energy that was storing up in them!

The two fliers were racing fast, Rodan actually not going all out since this was part of his plan. He saw Anguirus all set, and waited for a few seconds until giving out a loud screech to his partner! Anguirus leapt high, curling into a ball to execute his infamous _Thunderball_ technique! The timing was perfect; Rodan just past Anguirus's spinning, spiky ball form just by inches while his opponent was hit by it! The Firebird let out a screech of total surprise at the appearance of the large spiky ball, than it turned to pain as it was slammed HARD into the crevice crack in the mountain! This was their plan; to wedge the fiery foe into the mountain, so it could not be able to move or get help from the lightning bolts from above. Anguirus slammed hard into his opponent, embedding it deep in the crack of the rocky wall!

He uncurled from his form, looking at the dazed Firebird that weakly screeched out as it slowly tried to get out from its rocky imprisonment. Anguirus called out, " **It worked! Very well done, Rodan!** ".

The pteranodon replied, " **I thank you! Now, soften him up while I deliver the final blow! Just give me a moment or two…** ". He then flew up high and far away, the spiked-shelled fighter realizing what his comrade was prepared to do. Taking his advice, Anguirus started to tear into the fiery foe with determination and rage! He leapt onto the chest of the flier, clawing at its body and jaws clamped down hard on the throat! The Firebird screeched and thrashed around, but with its strength ebbing away quickly from the assault. Angurius kept this up for some time, until he heard a familiar sound from above coming in fast. He glared down at his opponent, giving one final hard push to the chest before going off of him. His body was riddled with burn spots, but that would heal in time.

Rodan was gaining speed, ready to execute his famous attack technique- the _Sonicboom Blast_! He was going to reach Mach 5 soon, preparing to deliver a critical and powerful sonic boom to his opponent! Anguirus readied himself as well, preparing to unleash his famous technique- the _Sonic Roar_! Fire Rodan blazed on quickly, his body now glowing like a furnace! He flew past his enemy, breaking the sound barrier at the right time to deliver a soundwave blast that shook even the mountain! Anguirus roared at the exact, precise time of the attack with his roar! Both soundwave attacks combined really shook up Firebird, and the mountain he was embedded in! An avalanche formed, ice and rocky debris raining down on the poor, evil fool as it was buried under tons of it!

Rodan did a sharp U-turn, slowing down and landing beside his friend. The duo saw the tail part that was still exposed wiggle a little, then went limp before turning back to cold stone & disintegrating into dust. The two Toho _kaiju_ had defeated the Firebird!

The two friends roared loudly in victory, very much glad that they were able to defeat their opponent. They heard a familiar roar from behind them, and turned to see that it was Godzilla and Mothra that was heading their way. The saurian looked to his allies and spoke, " **It seemed that you two have bested your foe. Very good. Did it crumble to dust after defeat?** ". Both nodded their heads, confirming to the King & Queen of the Monsters that the enemy was not natural in any way. Before anything else could be said or done, a loud moan broke the air… one familiar.

Mothra squeaked, " **That sounds like Biolantte! Come on, let's go check on her!** ". All agreed, especially Godzilla for he wanted to see how his half-sister was doing with her foe.

* * *

~Biolantte vs. the Earth Eater~

The hybrid monster from Toho was groaning loudly as she was facing the Earth Eater. The large monster had went on the offensive first as soon as it touched ground, activating its _Sonic Soundwave_ technique from its antennae to send potent soundwaves to Biolantte. The plant/animal monster managed to take the attack, anchoring down so that she would not be knocked down. The vibrations went through her vine-like body easily, since she was made to easily deal with physical attacks. However, the vibrations made its way to her heart, the large core that made her being. It hurt her, but thankfully, the vines that absorbed the vibrations earlier reduced the damage.

Biolantte cried out, " **That was annoying! Come on you big, strange beast! Is that all you got?!** ". The half-sister of Godzilla groaned and unleashed her vines on the Earth Eater! The living Venus flytrap vines groaned as they wrapped around and ensnared the beast, the massive four-legged creation trying to move but was surprised to see that the vines were stronger than they looked. He tried to bit through one of the vines, but the foliage was thick enough so that it was not cut off completely. But it did cause pain to Biolantte, who ordered the vine that was chomped to use its _Acid Sap_ on it. The vine that was severely damaged opened its maw and spewed forth sticky green acid right in the face of the Earth Eater!

The large unique monster roared loudly in pain from the attack, and chomped down again to finish the plant off. But the damage was done, the acid sap burning through the face of the monstrosity and causing it to be blind! It tried to escape from the grasp of its enemy, and let loose another seismic vibration attack! The vibrations were amplified due to being such pain, and thus the vines were shaken enough to be forced to loosen their hold on their opponent.

Once it was released, the Earth Eater swung out with its tail club and struck one of the vines. The blunt force was powerful enough to send the living plant reeling back further, though some of its companions stayed at a fair distance in case Biolantte wanted them to ensnare it again. The large-mouthed monster roared and started to dig its way into the earth, using its legs to dig and mouth scooping up whole mouthfuls of rocky earth to swallow and digest. In a matter of moments, the beast was gone! It apparently was a burrower, similar to Anguirus and Baragon. Biolantte groaned loudly, feeling that this small opponent was annoying her.

She thought, ' **That little nuisance! That little sound ability of it is very troublesome, and it seems he's a burrower. Hmmmm… what to do now?** '. She quickly realized that despite being in the earth now, she could sense him with her roots and vines. Biolantte was a plant, so she had inherited the one thing that most monsters lacked... patience. She waited and focused, using her roots and vines to sense any kind of movement from her opponent.

The Earth Eater was chewing a network of tunnels around Biolantte, hoping to surprise its foe and keep her guessing on where it was at. The bad _kaiju_ was counting on the network systems to collapse soon underneath the hybrid's massive weight, where it would tumble down into a big pit and it would have the chance to attacking from a high vantage point.

However, it didn't count on Biolantte being a smart monster. Not only was she sensing where her opponent was now, she was having an inkling on what her foe was trying to do. She said to herself, " **While that might have worked on most monsters, it is unfortunate for this one that I am its foe. Clever I must admit… but not quite enough.** ". The beast down below brushed up against one of her roots, and she discovered something interesting. According to her sensors… the Earth Eater was not like a true living being of flesh and blood, but made entirely of earth itself! Even though it was bathed in an energy that she was similar to the ones that her new bonded and allies used, there was an evil quality to it that made her sick, the whole monster was still earth-based!

The large crocodilian-like head actually formed a small smirk as a counterplan came into her mind. She waited for her foe to show, which it did as it emerged like impressive fashion in an explosion of earth and rock. It roared at Biolantte, taunting her to come over and face it head-on. However, the half-sister of Godzilla merely moaned loudly at it before she stuck several of her vines in the ground. Her living Venus flytrap vines were now in the tunnel system, and started to shoot their acid sap into it! They were starting to fill the large caverns now with their dangerous acid, which was all part of Biolantte's plan. Up above, said behemoth was playing… well… like a damsel in distress.

She made a motion to try and move, but couldn't as her vines seemed to be seemingly stuck in the ground. She called out, " **Oh dear! I must have gotten stuck in the ground! My vines aren't listening to me anymore!** ". The Earth Eater looked perplexed at its opponent seemingly unable to move or counterattack. Something was tickling at the back of its mind that this was a ruse, but its pride at being Cosmina's creation made it feel superior to its enemy, and thus roared as it went closer to deliver another soundwave attack. It believed that another attack like that at close range would be enough to destroy that core that protected the monster.

Biolantte looked to see her enemy coming closer to her, and while it looked like she was stuck… she was really completing her little trap for the Earth Eater. She had used up a great deal of energy in using so much sap, and now it would seem she would have to use the last ounce of energy for her next move. She thought, ' **It's going to take a lot of effort to use my last remaining acid on this fool through my mouth… but I believe it will be worth it! Just need for it to get a bit closer…** '.

The Earth Eater stomped towards Biolantte, getting close enough so that it was near her vine-like body. It saw that the living vines did not rise up to attack it for being so close, so it automatically assumed that indeed its foe was truly stuck. It put one foot on Biolantte's body, and actually started to ascend towards her core. It was soon close to her heart and was about do its sonic technique… that was when Biolantte sprung her trap! She let out a loud roar, and from her maw emerged a large spray of acid that caught the Earth Eater off-guard! The titan of earth roared loudly in pain as it was sprayed with the deadly sap, which started to burn through its body!

Biolantte groaned, " **You fell for it, fool! And for this too!** ". She pulled back her vines from the ground, which reached out and grabbed the monster and lifted it up from her being. Biolantte started to move from the area as quickly as possible, and just in as she reached the rim of the pit that the Earth Eater dug as the ground started to crack and give way! She then flung Cosmina's creations to the very center of the area of the cracked earth, where the impact allowed to finally gave way… revealing a large circular pit that was filled with acid sap! The Earth Eater fell into it with a loud splash, and flailed about as it tried to escape. Unfortunately, it was in the very middle of the deadly pool and was not designed to swim in any kind of liquid. It started to dissolve slowly, the acid turning its body to brown mud.

The half-sister of Godzilla looked at her floundering enemy and let out a roar of her own! She stated, " **You put up a decent battle. But earth always yields to plants!** ". The creation let out a final roar as the acid ate away at it, the upper half of the beast turning back to stone where it was dissolved completely by Biolantte's sap. The hybrid titan of the Toho universe had won!

Biolantte felt proud of herself, but also tired at the same time since she had used a great deal of energy in making the trap and enduring the soundwave attacks of her deceased foe. She soon felt the presence of familiar ones behind her, and she turned to see that it was her brother and the others coming towards her. She turned to look at them better, and saw that Godzilla actually had a small smile on!

The saurian stated, " **We saw what you did there, Biolantte. I have to say, it was quite clever of you to defeat your opponent like that. Risky, but a calculated one. Much better than a reckless plan that, even I must admit, I often come up with. You did very good… sister. I am proud of you.** ". Those words meant more to the hybrid than anything else! The fact that Godzilla said he was proud of her… but more to the point that he called her sister. That he really put her as a family member!

She wanted to say thank you, but could not find the words at the moment. But Godzilla merely smiled a little more and went towards her to give her a brief but sure nuzzle to her maw. The others watching this were glad that the King of the Monsters had now fully accepted Biolantte in such a manner, just like that of a true brother & sister duo!

They group soon heard a loud roar in the distance, one that was familiar to them. It was King Caesar! Rodan suggested, " **Come on everyone! Let's see how our furry ally is doing!** ". With a nod, the group left the area to go find King Caesar, Mothra and Rodan having the advantage view-point wise due to their flying capabilities.

* * *

~King Caesar vs. Crab Cyclopes~

While the monsters were having their battles, King Caesar was battling it out against the large Crab Cyclopes. The furry _kaiju_ from Okinawa had gone on the offensive first, believing that it was the best way to go in this case. He came in with a furious charge at his opponent, going in for a tackle attack! The cream-colored monster managed to dig its hoof-like feet into the rocky ground, taking the tackle and locking its pincers with Caesar's clawed hands! It seemed that the duo were engaged in a test of strength, however the martial artist monster was wincing slightly in pain from the pincers that were clamping down on his hands. The test of strength lasted for a few minutes, then King Caesar decided to end it. He wrenched his hands free, which slightly stunned the gigantic crab monster and delivered a jumping roundhouse kick that connected to the chest of the beast!

The Crab Cyclopes let out a yell of pain as it staggered back from the blow, unprepared for such a technique. King Caesar growled and came in with some fast clawed slash attacks, but this time his enemy was ready as it braced itself and took the hits! Its arms were crossed and it was anchoring itself into the ground to not be moved too much from the assault. After a few moments of fast attacks, the lion-dog _kaiju_ leapt back and saw that his foe had only superficial scratches on. He stated, " **I see… you are strong defensive-wise. You have tough armor and solid footing so that you can take whatever your enemy does to you. Not bad… but not going to help you much against me!** ". He got into a martial arts stance, wanting to see what his opponent would do.

The massive cyclopes let out a series of growls that though King Caesar was unable to translate it, he felt that the monster was trying to tell him to not underestimate it. The beast picked up some large boulders that were nearby from the ground, and started to throw them at him! The ally of Godzilla looked a bit surprised by this maneuver, but got himself ready when the Crab Cyclopes started to throw said boulders at him hard! He used kicks & punches to deflect some of the boulders, but soon had to resort to dodging to avoid some of the hard projectiles. In a weird way, it was like a monster-version game of dodgeball. After a few minutes of throwing rocks, the cyclopes roared and stared intently at its enemy.

King Caesar growled softly, wondering what it would do now. He got his answer as a beam of red light escaped from the eyeball of his foe, and he had to dodge out of the way fast from the projectile! Cosmina's creation had just used _Crimson Ray_ against King Caesar! The energy beam streak towards a part of the mountain, and said rocky part was blasted to bits! The furry hybrid thought, ' **That was close! Had I not dodged in time, I would have been hit in the face!** '. Though he could reflect projectiles back at those that shot at him with his ruby _Reflective Shot_ technique, he had to be ready for it in order to do so. That had taken him by surprise, and thus was not able to do the technique.

The monster roared with his tombstone-like teeth showing, and let loose his ray again. However, King Caesar was read as he braced himself and prepared to utilize his counter move. The crimson beam streaked towards him, but Caesar used some weak telekinetic technique to move the beam towards his left eye… where it went in, then shot out through the other eye! Crab Cyclopes was surprised to see its own ray streaking back at it, but it dodged at the last second out of reflexive fear. The beam blasted to the side of the mountain he was near, and an explosion of rock and ice covered him. It blinded the beast momentarily… but that was all King Caesar needed!

With a mighty roar and a leap, he came in fast with slashes and kicks that were very powerful! The cyclopes monster roared in pain and fury as he was attacked, but whenever he tried to deflect either a punch or kick, King Caesar would quickly come in with another limb to deliver a blow. If one had compared it to martial arts movie stars, it was like a fight between actor Jackie Chan against a large opponent. After some moments of getting pummeled, the creation of Cosmina got in a lucky hit! Or bite as the case maybe. King Caesar came in with a strong left swipe attack, but his enemy dodged it slightly and quickly came down to chomp down on his arm!

The furry beast roared in pain and delivered a head-butt that forced the crab monster to let go, but the damage was done. Some small amount of blood were on the teeth of the creature, showing that his bite was very powerful. The Crab Cyclopes glared at its enemy… than stood still before vanishing completely! King Caesar's ruby eyes glowed brightly, similar to how one's eyes would widen, and looked around frantically. He exclaimed, " **What the-?! Where did that fool go?! Did he teleport or simply vanish?!** ". He got his answer when something strong just smacked him on the side of his face, causing him to tumble over into the side of one of the mountains!

He growled as he regained his wits, and heard some stomping coming from in front of him. He growled, " **That ugly…! He can turn invisible! I cannot see him! But… if eyes will not work…** ". King Caesar's eyes dimmed down, almost like when one closes' their eyes. The martial artist divine beast from Okinawa had been told to use his other senses by the ones who created him, to not rely completely on sight alone and to use the other senses. So King Cesar was magnifying his sense of smell, hearing, touch… and also the sixth sense that, while not advanced like Godzilla's, was still quite potent.

The Crab Cyclopes stalked forward towards its prey, tombstone teeth set to deliver another bite attack. This time, it would aim for the neck and be ready to shake its enemy hard until he was dead. Its pincers were also ready, to clamp down and to either squeeze or tear off parts of King Cesar if need be. Seeing that its opponent was still and not doing anything, it figured that he was paralyzed with fear and could not do anything since it was invisible.

King Caesar thought as he sensed his foe coming forward, ' **Wait for it… wait for it… and… NOW!** '. When his foe got close enough, he sprang into action like lighting! The Crab Cyclopes was caught completely by surprise as Caesar leapt at it with surprisingly force! Due to being caught off-guard in such a manner, it's invisibility technique was canceled and it was again visible!

The hybrid monster started to punch and kick again with great fury and strength, pushing his enemy a narrow area of the mountain. While it would be considered wide for humans and other small beings, to the titans it was a bit narrow. Still, King Caesar kept up the pressure until he saw where they were at and that behind his enemy was a dead end. He got an idea, and sprang into action.

He leapt off the side of the wall in an impressive display of agility, and launched a drop-kick that nailed the creature in the chest! It was able to push the crab _kaiju_ hard enough into the rocky dead-end wall, and so the Toho monster waited now. He said to himself, " **Come on, now… I need you to be really mad & desperate for you to use your move again…**".

The Crab Cyclopes roared loudly, very much ticked that it got surprised and damaged in such a manner. Like the Earth Eater, it felt that it was superior to its enemy due to being created by Cosmina. So in an act of rage, it roared loudly and unleashed its _Crimson Ray_ technique at King Caesar! It forgot about what happened earlier, and this was the very thing that the hybrid guardian beast was banking on! He stood his ground, taking in the ray into his left eye… but this time gazed upward at the rocks  & ice above his foe to let loose the ray once more! It blasted apart the debris above, which caused a chain reaction into an avalanche!

King Caesar called out, " **That's it! You're done here for good, fool!** ". He then turned and leapt out of the narrow passageway, where it was closing up fast behind him due to the rocks and icy falling. The Toho _kaiju_ had used his opponent's own rage and pride against it to bury it underneath tons of rubble! The creation let out a loud roar, but it was silenced by the falling debris that crashed down upon it fiercely!

The furry fighter turned to see the avalanche soon ceasing, and saw a pincer raising from the debris. He growled, thinking it wasn't enough and was going to fight again… but the pincer wiggle for a moment, then went limp. The color also changed, going to gray rock and also crumbling to join the debris.

King Caesar had won his fight against the Crab Cyclopes! The divine guardian beast of Okinawa let loose a loud roar to the heavens for his victory, and did some martial arts moves just for kicks. He exclaimed, " **I DID IT! The power of good conquers evil! YEAH!** ". He was very proud of his accomplishment, and who could blame him?

He heard some stomping from his left, and turned to see that Godzilla and the others were coming his way. The saurian stated, " **I saw your fight, my friend. You have shown that using your skills and abilities is more potent than a mere show of power and strength.** ". The King of the Monsters had respect for his comrade, especially during the times they fought together.

King Caesar replied, " **Thank you. That creature was formidable with its abilities and strength… but sadly had a weak mind and spirit.** ".

Before anymore could be said, they all heard multiple explosions and such in the distance. They turned around to see the immense fight going on between the forces of Good & Evil. Mothra stated, " **Come! Let us go and watch the battle! Right now, we are too big to be of aid to our bonded. Should we lend them aid… we might hurt them in the process!** ". This was true, as of now they were simply like titans and delivering any kind of aid might result in the accidental injury… or death, of their bonded ones.

Rodan put in, " **We'll simply watch than… and hope for the best. Come on!** ". The _kaiju_ started to make their way towards the fighting… but Godzilla slowed down as he felt a familiar presence inside one of the nearby mountains. His sixth sense was calling to him, telling him to break away from the others and go towards the mountain. Knowing that his legendary sixth sense had never let him down before, the King of the Monsters changed course and headed towards one of the mountains that was near the battlefield.

The battle for Enchancia was still under way!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… again, longer than I planned on or anticipated. And once more, I thank God for this. Thank you Lord for helping me with this chapter, and also for giving me the confidence and drive I needed to get off my lazy bottom and work on this mini-novel! Jesus… you be awesome!

The monsters have all won their battles, each in their unique way and with teamwork for certain _kaiju_. I have to admit, this was fun doing but also challenging. I wanted to make the fights a good mixture of both Disney and Toho style. And in the process, bring Godzilla and Biolantte closer together like family should be. At least in my view. So what did you think?

Next chapter features the intense war between Cosmina's forces and Sofia's, and I REALLY do hope to do good there! So many characters, so many personalities and abilities… it's going to be awhile before I can post the next chapter up! I want to do it right, good & thought out. Quality and quantity mixed right!

I mailed another letter to Disney some weeks ago, so again please pray and wish me luck. I really want Disney and Toho to get a good, serious look at my series. I also believe that Disney is sadly falling short, doing many remakes of animated classics that should stay as they are. I can only hope that my series is what they need to revive the classics, but in the correct and right way… the true Disney way like it was done in the early 1990s!

Now for the questions:

If it was up to you, which Toho monster would you have against Cosmina's creations? And why?

What do you think of the teamwork between Godzilla & Mothra/Rodan & Anguirus?

If you were Biolantte, what would you have done against the Earth Eater?

If you were King Caesar, what kind of tactics would you use against the Crab Cyclopes?

And finally… after witnessing the fights, what would you say to each of the monsters after their victory against their opponents?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	14. Chapter 14

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well, and also enjoying the story I have been writing so far! Before I do or say anything else, I really want to give praise and thanks to God. Not only has he helped me out a great deal in moving this mini-novel forward, but also He has been with my family. We have been going through some trying trials for some time, but we all came together with prayer, faith and belief! And it has borne fruit for us! So to Jesus Christ, I want to thanks for looking out not just me, but my family! And also my friends who are all over the world, and reading & reviewing this story! The Lord be so good, it's awesome!

I just celebrated my birthday, which is shown on my profile. So now… I'm thirty-three years old! Not too bad, right? Spent the weekend having a Godzilla-theme party, with my family watching TWO true-school Godzilla movies with me! They were _Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla_ & _Godzilla vs. Destroyah_. Even my dad said he liked them, and that is saying something right there! Long live the Godzilla of classic and legendary days!

So I want to make this chapter extra special and long, worthwhile and full! So get ready for a battle that I hope pleases each and every one of you! I did glad that you liked my _kaiju_ battle in the previous chapter. Believe me, it was difficult to write! Taking in the landscape environment, each individual monsters that had not just unique abilities and attributes, but also their personalities as well. I really wanted the voices of the Toho monsters to really fit in along with the nature of them as well. Just hope I did Toho and Disney justice when it comes to battles.

Now to thank the reviewers who contributed their words and actions:

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for your answers, and also your questions as well! I very much appreciate the info you send me detailing on certain Disney animated series are coming, as well as the upcoming monster movies as well.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Heh, thanks again for the scenario my friend. Though I am flattered that you put me in it, I hope that in the future, you do leave a review of some kind in them. As well as make sure said scenario is also linked to the chapter and/or story. But again, I always like to see what you come up with! Also, hope to see a review from you on my special House of Mouse/Godzilla one-shot!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the touching and cool words, my friend! I really just do the best I can with what I got to work with. Believe me, doing monster battles is not easy especially when you try to remain true and faithful to the legends. And your OC characters will be shown their stuff in this chapter in a way I hope you approve of. As for Godzilla using his friend Anguirus as a giant mace of sort… honestly, I don't think I ever seen that being done before. Have to look up some Godzilla comics to find it.

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thanks for the review! Though surprised that you can actually leave two reviews in one chapter, since I thought that was impossible. Hope you did like it when Godzilla and Biolantte did bond though, as something I really believe that a brother & sister would.

To **bluemarvel0** : Thanks for the short but sweet review! Really appreciate it, and thanks for wishing me luck. I really want Disney and Toho to take a good, serious look at my series and consider them.

To **Darkness Rissing** : I understand that it took some time to review. Believe me, I know that work comes first and reviews like yours be worth waiting for! I am glad that I was able to surprise you. Believe me, it was HARD to try and make the monster battles worthy of Toho and Disney. So thanking God again for help in that department.

To **Gojira Defender** : Hey! Nice to hear from you again! And I understand, family comes first and foremost. Just hope that you and your family will get through its trials and such, to become stronger and closer together. And I know… Disney has been going down, at least in my view, and I hope that they will take a good look at my story. I also sincerely hope that Disney does NOT go down that path, and sticks to the real, true, and wonderful way it has been doing for years. And thanks for the review words, my friend! Hope to see a review from you on my House of Mouse/Godzilla one-shot!

To **Kaiju Avenger** : Thanks for the review! It's good to hear from you, and I understand. Sometimes I do get a bit lazy myself, but that is when God gives me a bit of a kick start in order to continue forward like this! And yeah… Disney is really sliding down to a bad road, and I hope that we can do something to make sure it stays true, real and good like it has been for so many years. Thanks for answering my questions, and for reviewing! And for the blessing as well! And I hope to see a review from you on my House of Mouse/Godzilla one-shot!

And finally to my lady love **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you very much for reviewing! Like so many, your reviews worth the wait! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you love the battle that will be shown here!

No response yet from Disney on the letter I sent them. Again, I really want to get the company back on track the way it used to be in the true days of it like in the 1980s and 1990s. So everyone, wish me luck! I really hope for the best in that department! And on another note, been checking to see if anyone has made a video review on any of my trilogy series, my mini-novel… heck, even my one-shot special! Nothing yet, but I always check and always hope.

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Battle of the Millennium

While the Toho titans of legend were fighting against Cosmina's creations, a battle of epic proportions was being waged between the forces of Good and Evil! In fact, the land itself would be changed due to the fighting that was going on between the groups. The left, front and right flanks on Sofia's side were met with such ferocity and strength from Cosmina's shadow & rock force, but held on strong!

Many would often claim that upon seeing someone fighting with such fierce determination, skill, strength and endurance that the being must have gone through Hell. But they never seen arch-angels that fight! These angels were those who willingly chose to be in the Lord's army, to fight against any & all evil. To safeguard those in the mortal realm by being one's guardian/conscience, and protecting them from bad influences. These particular brand of angels had gone through such rigorous training by those like Josiah and more, to sharpen, forge and hone their bodies, spirits, hearts and minds. The truth was that when it came to fighting, these arch-angels were no pushovers!

A majority of the bird-headed **Shadow Soldiers** had leapt into the air to start their aerial assault, but were met by firepower from the arch-angels that was under the command of General Li Shang  & his wife Mulan. The Chinese commanders, along with their friends from their past who had joined up to fight by their side on the mortal plane once more, had waited until the raptor-like enemy was in sight. Shang raised his Chinese sword and commanded, "Steady, heavenly warriors… steady… and… FIRE!". The archangels that held the Asian cannons took aim and let loose with rockets that bore Eastern dragon heads on them! Many of the bird-headed humanoids were caught by surprise by attack, and were caught in blasts of explosive holy energy that disintegrated their bodies on contact! Those that were caught in the shockwave of each blasts were sent tumbling down, still intact but badly damaged.

Some of the shadow creations were crafty though, and used their aerial mobility to their advantage. While not capable of real flight like their real & natural counterparts, they could do barrel rolls and impressive acrobatic feats in midair to evade the dragon heads and shockwave blasts. Similar to how those who skydived from impressive heights in the air. When these soldiers managed to get through the cannons, they believed they had outsmarted their enemy… how wrong they were! From the white smoke of the blasts came forth a large volley of white arrows that struck many of them in various body parts! Screeches of shock & pain tore through the skies as the minions of Cosmina either fell back down to earth, or disintegrated into black dust.

On the ground, Mulan was giving off a confident smirk as she saw a large number of enemies fall to the ground or vanish. Meihui went to her ancestor and spoke, "That was brilliant, Mulan! Using the clouds from the blasts as cover to catch the enemy off-guard with the archers! That was very smart!".

The Chinese beauty smiled at her descendent and replied, "Thank you, Meihui. One thing I learned, both alive and up there in the Heavens, is that you have use your head as well as your body. To keep both sharp!". That was one of the many things that Shang loved about his better half, that she was quite intelligent in many ways.

Yao pointed up and exclaimed, "Heads up! We got more incoming!". Indeed, more bird-headed **Shadow Soldiers** were still in the air and streaking towards them! Ling pointed to the front and shouted in the same manner that the front lines were starting to strain against the immense tide of **Rock Rooks** and other **Shadow Soldiers** that opted to stay on the ground to fight.

Shang looked to the arch-angels and commanded, "We caught them off guard with our cannons and bows, now it's time to meet them in the air! I want the ones who shot with the cannons to fly up and take them down! Archers, stand by and be ready to cover them should they need it!". The many colored & nationality warriors of Heaven all shouted a strong YES SIR to their commander, many now taking to their air on magnificent wings like eagles to meet the evil beings in the sky while those that had the bow & arrows stayed to cover them. Mulan knew that her husband made the right call; while the Chinese cannons had power and a blast radius, it would do more harm than good especially when their allies would be in the fight.

Said Chinese beauty saw that the enemy was slowly advancing, the mortal and heavenly defenders gradually being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers bearing down on them. Mulan looked to Yao, Ling and Chien-Po and ordered, "You three, go to the front lines and see what you can do to help out! Mei, Ting-Ting, Su! Go back them up, and also see if any of our allies need healing or a boost!". The six Asian beings nodded, rushing over to a spot where the front lines needed them the most. Mei was Yao's wife, and she was given the ability to boost the physical strength of any she touched with her hands when they were glowing a light-red color. Ting-Ting, Ling's wife, was given the ability to produce a small but very strong purple energy shield that would safeguard her and those around her from any kind of attack! And Su, Chien-Po's wife, was given the formidable power of healing when she touched someone with her orange-colored hands.

Mulan looked to Meihui, asking on where she would want to go now. The young woman answered, "I'm going to the left flank to find & join Mushu! Will you two be okay here?". The heroine of China nodded, replying that she and her husband would do what they could here. The two women nodded, looking at one another for a bit before Meihui took off towards the left flank where some intense fighting was going on. Mulan looked at her predecessor, feeling very proud to have someone that was continuing her legacy. She heard Shang call out, looking to see him getting ready to fight before glancing upward to see some **Shadow Soldiers** streaking towards them! These particular ones had managed to get past some of the arch-angels, spears in their hands and were swatting away the arrows that were coming towards them.

The heroine got a fierce look on her face before pulling out some blue-purple war fans from her back. Mulan unfolded them, the edges very sharp and looking like it could slice deep into even a crocodile's hide. She went to Shang and said before going into a pose, "Let's show these bird-brains why they won't win against us!". The general looked to his wife, smirking before going serious with his sword in hand.

* * *

~At the right flank~

The mortal and celestial defenders of Enchancia were clashing with the evil creations of Cosmina, the wolf-headed **Shadow Soldiers** and giant **Rock Rooks** trying to defeat them with overwhelming numbers  & sheer brute force! The black humanoid wolves showed that they had impressive strength, agility, and speed on their side… but that was of little use against David and Gwendolyn Howard! The duo were back to back, attacking/countering the swift beasts in a way that almost looked like a dance. David had activated his sword's special magical ability, blue lighting surging through his blade as he cut through any of the wolves with ease! His wife Gwendolyn had watched his back with her weapon, showing that she wielded the small halberd gracefully & with skill.

David had sliced through two shadow creations with his sword and stated, "These beasts have some impressive abilities, but they lack strategy!". It was true, in a way. While they acted like their natural counterparts to surround and confuse their targets, the creations could not come up with any other higher form of planning. While they did have cunning and intelligence, it was just in the basic sense.

Gwendolyn countered several swift claw & bite strikes before cutting the heads off three **Shadow Soldiers** , the trio exploding into dust almost immediately. She replied, "True, but that doesn't mean we should let down our guard dear! They're like their mistress, very tricky!". The duo was about to take care of another pack that was coming fast towards them… but their sixth senses started to tell them to jump out of the way. In a battle like this, it paid to listen to it as the two leapt at the last moment to avoid a rock fist that would have slammed into them and turned them into human pancakes! David and Gwen were a bit startled by the attack, turning to their right to glare at a **Rock Rook** that was staring right back at them.

David exclaimed, "Hey! That was too close! Are you alright, Gwen?!". His wife replied that she was okay, just a bit shaken by the attack that almost nailed them. The giant made of stone roared loudly and sent his left fist over to them, forcing the two to separate. David leapt to his left, and was soon besieged by five wolves while Gwen leapt to the right… and was now face-to-face with the rocky creation.

She glared at the behemoth and muttered, "Now I feel like David who faced Goliath… good thing like him, I don't back down to an enemy despite its size!". Gwendolyn charged at the rook, who groaned loudly and prepared to strike with its right fist. Just as it threw the punch, that is when Mrs. Howard jumped into action! She pushed button on the handle of her weapon, and the blade part shot fast as if it was fired from a cannon! The metal punctured deep into the creature's chest, causing it to groan loudly as its fists went off target due to the pain it was feeling. Gwen smirked as her plan worked, and she pushed the button again to reel herself in closer to the giant!

The brave woman twisted her body slightly to land on her opponent's left shoulder, and upon landing on it she pushed the button again to retract the blade and put it back in place. She smirked as the head of the **Rock Rook** gazed at her, a bit stunned to see such audacity from its foe. Gwen stated, "Strength and endurance you got. Brains is another story.". She looked down to see that the puncture her weapon put on the creature was slowly closing, but she did managed to catch a glimpse of something golden there. The giant reached out to grab the human with its right hand, but Gwen merely leapt on it and used the appendage to jump onto the head of her enemy.

She smirked once more and tapped the top of the rook's head, which caused it to glance upward and send a punch to her! Gwendolyn waited again for the right moment, than leapt off her enemy. The **Rock Rook** punched its own forehead, causing it to groan loudly as large chunks of its own cranium flew from impact. She leapt gracefully to the ground, turning to see that her opponent was dazed for the moment. She took aim at the center of its chest one more time, pushing the button and letting her weapon fly free! The metal part struck deep and true, the rook feeling it but not able to do anything since it needed at least a minute or so to regenerate part of its fractured stone head.

Gwendolyn pulled as hard as she could, wanting to get a sizeable chunk out of the chest area so she could see the _Heart Stone_ that was within the rocky giant. She was told about it by the others who had tangled with Cosmina's creation before. However, she did not have the raw strength like her husband had, and only managed to get a small piece out that show the glitter of the golden piece that kept the giant intact and active. She muttered, "Aww, great! Well, I had to least try. Now how can I…?". Before she could finish her train of thought, she saw the crack she made starting to widen which made her pause in confusion.

The crack started to grow steadily until… bursting forth from the chest cavity was Jaq and Deline, the Charming mice of old! The duo had given out a loud yell as they seemingly erupted from the **Rock Rook** … and in their upheld paws was the golden stone! The giant gave a loud groan of pain as it clutched the spot where the mice came out from.

Gwen was really surprised by this and stated, "What?! But… how?! When did you two get in there?!". The woman was stunned to see them, but her surprise amplified when Jaq actually answered back with tangible words. He answered that he and Deline had seen the rook coming for her and David earlier, so they managed to enter the body through a crack that had formed on the back of the right leg of the giant. Deline added that it was scary and dangerous in there, but they managed to find the _Heart Stone_ but didn't have a way to get it out of it. Now Gwen saw that her maneuver had allowed Cinderella's old companions to find a way to get out and take the weak spot with them.

Jaq and Deline put the stone on the ground quickly, and that is when Gwen brought down her halberd hard on it! The golden trinket was split in half, and the **Rock Rook** groaned loudly before its eyes ceased glowing  & it crumbled to rubble quickly! They had won!

Mrs. Howard smiled at her new small friends and spoke, "Thanks for the help! Heh… not sure I've ever thanked mice before, especially ones that talk. But… first time for anything, I guess!". The Charming mice smiled back and nodded, Deline asking if they could go with her as it was a bit dangerous at the moment to go by foot. She answered in a positive, holding down her hand so the two little couple could scamper up onto it.

Gwendolyn turned to where she saw her husband last, and saw that he was holding his own against the five **Shadow Soldiers** that had attacked him earlier… with some help from the legendary Native American princess Pocahontas by his side! David was defending himself against three of the wolf-headed minions while the nature-loving dark skinned woman was handling two of them. She was covered in a white aura that seemed to resemble a bear, or to be more specific it was a Grizzly bear. The powerful magical construct was following the commands of the princess, as if her body was its own. A white paw each held the black predators at bay, the two wolves snarling and snapping their jaws at Pocahontas.

The Native American beauty stated, "Ugh! You two maybe alphas… but even the most mightiest of beasts would never dare mess with a mother bear!". Digging deep into the spirit of the animal that was overshadowing her, Pocahontas let out a loud yell… and the bear spirit let out a roar that caused the **Shadow Soldiers** to pause  & flinch from the powerful sound! Pocahontas swiped her left hand hard, the bear following the commands and sending one of the wolves flying before it disintegrated in mid-flight! Its partner howled and snarled nastily at her, but the princess was not having it. She used the great strength of the Grizzly to send another swat that it flying & disintegrating in mid-flight.

Gwen went to Pocahontas, who put the spirit of the mighty alpha back into her body. Its ability of great strength was still active within her so she could still defend herself. Mrs. Howard said, "Now that was amazing! You sure put those overgrown mutts in their place!".

Pocahontas blushed slightly from the compliment and replied, "Thank you for your words. But these abominations disgrace the real wolves, whom I know very much!". The two than heard a loud war cry, and turned to see David slicing off the heads of the wolves in one stroke! He had managed to outmaneuver their claw and fang attacks, and got them all together in a formation of sort before bringing down his broadsword to behead the shadow minions who instantly turned to dust when the metal cut into their being.

Mr. Howard let out a sigh and saw the two ladies giving him small smiles. He returned the gesture and stated, "Glad you came to help us, Pocahontas. We need your skills and strength greatly here!". As if on cue after that, the three looked to the west to see a pack of crazed **Shadow Soldiers** rushing to them! All three got serious faces on, and prepared for another round against their enemies.

In another part of the area, Lady Benedikta and her small but potent army was doing great damage to both rook and soldier! The female Mountain troll leader/warrior was swinging her reforged battle axe, whom she gave called _Evil Cutter_ in her native tongue for its sole purpose was to decimate any and all evil. She, her apprentice Håvard and several Mountain troll warriors were taking on two large **Rock Rooks**! Cosmina's creations were swinging their fists as swiftly as possible, but the denizens of the North Mountain were quite nimble and agile despite the heavy armor they wore which demonstrated their physical strength! Lady Benedikta looked to one of the rooks, than to her apprentice. She called out, "Okay, my student… show me the fruits of your training!".

Håvard nodded, the male Mountain troll rushing swiftly to the legs of his opponent, with his staff at the ready. This particular staff was unique; carved from Norway spruce wood, imbued to be quite resilient in battle and to handle various magical energies. The top part was special since it was hand-carved to have the head and opening maw of Godzilla! Håvard reached the right leg, made a small leap, focusing and concentrating earth-brown magical energy that came from the opening maw. He shot his staff forward, and a small but powerful beam of raw magical energy shot forth and struck the behemoth at the kneecap!

The giant rocky warrior groaned loudly as its right leg was greatly injured, making it to go down on one knee. Håvard did not stop, soon changing direction and heading towards the other rook who looked down at him with anger. The apprentice smirked slightly and whispered, "Time to turn you into rubble, fool!". He saw his enemy bring its right fist down to bear on him, but he merely waited until the time was right… than leapt up before the stone fist could hit him, landed on the arm & ran up along it before leaping off and cutting right through where the elbow area was at like a hot knife through butter! The giant groaned loudly at the loss of its arm, and was trying to regenerate it when it was soon brought down by several female & male Mountain troll warriors.

The unit had used their potent weapons to reduce the legs of the creation down to size, causing it to tumble down and they started to immediately hack away with their weapons at the chest area. They soon found the _Heart Stone_ within the newly formed chest cavity, one of the females taking it and crushing it in her right hand!

Lady Benedikta was proud of her warriors, and of her apprentice who handled himself quite well. Håvard had managed to control his magical energies, making sure to use just the right amount to bring his foes down without wasting any of it. He was also swift and confident, never arrogant which was what Lady Benedikta admired in a being. The matriarch of the North Mountain tribe looked to the kneeling **Rock Rook** that her apprentice took down earlier, and saw that its right leg was almost fully regenerated. She looked to Håvard, who was now by her side and asked, "Care to give me a hand in dealing the final blow to this fool?". He replied that it would be a pleasure… and the duo attacked!

The powerful woman rushed forward to the rocky monster, doing an uppercut motion to her foe with her weapon that was quite devastating and caused a really sizeable gash right into the creature's rocky body! The giant groaned loudly from the hit, the attack causing its body to recoil upward and exposing the chest area. Håvard whispered quietly in an incantation, the staff's head glowing with green energy this time. Calling forth the might of nature itself, he shot forth a basketball-sized orb of energy at Cosmina's creation! The sphere impacted squarely in the chest, the result was an explosion that really rocked the rocky giant! The **Rock Rook** stumbled back, its leg almost healed up and now back on both feet. The smoke cleared, and the duo could see that the explosion caused significant cracks and fractures in the chest.

Lady Benedikta smirked and stated, "Your time has come, true monster! HIYAH!". She leapt at the giant, _Evil Cutter_ held high in her hands before it was swung down at a diagonal angle. This cut not only through the weakened chest area… but also cut the _Heart Stone_ that was within it cleanly in half! The rook groaned loudly as its chest was destroyed, and falling out was the golden object cut cleanly in two. The eyes of the giant faded, and soon the rest of the body crumbled to dust.

The two warriors looked satisfied at their handiwork, both Lady Benedikta and Håvard glad to have defeated the nuisance. They looked around to see that many more were still coming in, and that the mortal and celestial warriors were holding their own heroically against the swarm of enemies. Thunder and lightning coming from the clouds above got their attention, causing them to look upward. The matriarch said, "I do hope that little princess and the others are doing what they can to get rid of this evil-charged storm…". Lady Benedikta was worried about Princess Amber, but also confident that she would be able to do something about the un-natural storm with the help she had with her.

Håvard remarked, "I am sure the little one will be fine. In the meantime… we still got some pests to take care of.". She agreed with him, and the duo charged with back-up right behind them!

* * *

~In the air~

While Sofia's army was busy dealing with Cosmina's forces on the ground, Princess Amber was high in the air with her new allies/friends. The little lady was taking point, behind her was Mama Odie & Radelle on Carpet while flanking them on both sides were Vidia & her team of Fast Flying-talented pixies. They were charging right through the evil-magically charged thundercloud, and the fairies started to feel quickly the effects. They felt weaker within the creation, going a bit slower than usual and feeling like they were weighed down. However, the two voodoo users found a way to shield them from the deadly effects. The duo used their staffs to create a light aura shield around them, covering each pixie in a layer of thin but strong golden light that eased the toxic effects of the storm.

Amazingly, Princess Amber did not need this as her armor was protecting her from the adverse effects.

Said royal one looked behind her and spotted Vidia. She exclaimed over the noise of the thunder, "If you have any suggestions right now on how we can get rid of this storm, I'm open to suggestions… AHHH!". Before she could completely finish her sentence, a bolt of lightning streaked towards her! Acting on reflex, she stopped in mid-air and moved out of the way just in time as the lighting streaked past her and the others.

Vidia flew to the startled princess and inquired if she was okay, Amber clutching her heart and taking a few breaths to calm down before answering that she was okay… but felt that little surprise took a bit of years off her life. Vidia chuckled softly than answered Amber's previous question, "Me and my team of pixies can fly fast enough to literally cut through the clouds and disrupt this storm. Problem is, it might take a while due to all this thunder and lightning.". She also put in with the cloud charged by evil magic, they would have to put some extra muscle into it to cut through.

Amber nodded and said, "Well, it's a start. I'll see on what I can do since I can't fly fast as you… LOOK OUT!". Acting again on reflex, she grabbed Vidia with her right hand and pulled her out of the way. Just in time as a hawk-faced **Shadow Soldier** had just shot out from under her, clawed-hand extended as if it was about to grab her! The pixies all yelped upon seeing the fiend, and scattered. Just in the nick of time too, as suddenly many bird-faced minions of Cosmina started to pop out from beneath the clouds before dropping back down in them.

Radelle and her student frowned at this, the elder African-American woman speaking, "Now that's odd… these fools don't have wings, so how can they get up here? Carpet honey, take us down a bit to have a little look-see below!". Carpet nodded, and flew down fast below the cloud level to give the two ladies a better view.

When they broke through the storm cloud, Odie and Radelle saw that many of the bird **Shadow Soldiers** were leaping quite high into the air from the ground towards the clouds… than they bent their heads down to fire off their sinister _Ebony Eraser_ beams from their beaks to give them an extra boost like rockets! Mama Odie stated, "Got to give it to them bad birds, they are crafty.". Radelle had to agree with her on that, and told Carpet to go back up into the sky to tell the others.

Above, Vidia looked at the princess who was still holding her in her hand. She said, "Thanks for saving me back there. But… how did you know it was coming up?". Amber gently released her hold on the pixie and answered that she felt something coming from above, which she couldn't explain properly. What the little beauty didn't know was that her new armor also gifted her with abilities that were similar to the first Mothra that appeared in the Toho universe in 1961! It granted to her the gift of sixth sense! Not as advanced like some who had trained to really utilize that particular sense, but still enough to feel when danger is near.

In a few moments, Carpet popped back up from the clouds and Mama Odie called for all to huddle in. Once they were close enough to the elderly Light-user, she reported, "Them shadow fools are using some weird beams from their beaks to give them an extra boost to come on up here. I reckon that they got wind of what we were doing up here, so they're jumping high to try and stop us.". One of the Fast Flying pixies groaned that it just wasn't enough about the evil magic and lighting, but now they had to contend with scary humanoid birds as well now.

Vidia got a scary look on her face as she exclaimed, "Hey! Don't complain and whine on us now! We got a job to do, so let's try to do it! Complaining and such isn't going to help us much!". She was right of course, but it seemed that the job to disperse the clouds was indeed becoming increasingly difficult. Amber was trying to think, pushing her brain as hard as she could to help her new friends.

She thought, 'Think! Come on Amber, think! There has got to be a way to help here! Come on…!'. As her brain was working in overtime, something flowed into it which was information! The heavenly armor that was gifted to her was telling its owner on what her abilities were, and she spotted some that she knew could help them all out. After a few moments of going over each ability, she sent a silent prayer of thanks to God before looking to her allies.

The princess exclaimed, "Hey! I think I just found a way to really help out! I can weaken the storm with my wings!". Seeing their puzzled faces, Amber explained that she just gained some knowledge on her current abilities & that one of them was a certain kind of powder that was stored on her wings. The golden powder had mystical properties that would disrupt the evil magic in the clouds, weakening them enough for the Fast Fliers to cut through them with ease! It would also weaken the lightning bolts, but not by much. But still, it was better than nothing. Amber stated that she could fly around high above them, using her wings to release the powder and disperse enough of it to weaken a section of the clouds.

Radelle spoke, "I got to say child, that is one sweet ability you got! And your plan isn't that bad either!".

Vidia exclaimed, "Okay now, let's do this! It's time to clear the skies! Amber, do your stuff! We're right behind you!". Mama Odie added to not worry about the **Shadow Soldiers** , as she and Radelle would take care of them good next time with their staves/clubs. Amber saw the faces of determination on all of them, each one willing to go with her idea. A good kind of pride filled up inside of her, and she too was starting to be filled with a determination to do her best as well.

The princess stated, "Alright than… LET'S GO!". She was almost starting to act like her sister whenever she went off on one of her adventures! Amber flapped her wings hard as she started to move in a tight circle pattern, sparkling golden scales leaving her wings and sprinkling on the dark clouds. The evil-charged magic within them started to disintegrate, small red lighting sparks shooting off before the cloud thinned and dissipated. The group was very relived & pleased to see that Amber's _Poison Powder_ technique had done the job! She smirked and now started to fly forward, spreading her powder all over the clouds. The Fast-Flying pixies followed her, using their intense speed and magic that was covering their bodies to make the clouds pop out of existence the moment their evil-charged magic weakened considerably.

Amber continued onward, looking behind and down when the clouds had been destroyed, to see that she was over the battlefield. It made her nervous, and a bit scared, to see such an intense and ferocious war being waged. But she swallowed the fear, knowing that her family and friends were counting on her to clear the skies. She thought, 'I better just clear the skies that are directly above them. It'll take too long to try and cover the whole area.'. She was right, as the thunderstorm Cosmina created had spread over a very wide area and it would simply take too much time to get every square inch.

A lightning bolt shot forth from one of the dark areas of the sky! Though it was slightly weaker thanks to Amber's powder, it was still strong enough to take her out in one hit! The electrical bolt streaked towards her, the princess so focused on her work that she failed to see it in time! She gasped and winced, bracing for impact. However, a shout and a smacking sound filled the air! Amber didn't feel any kind of pain overtake her, and she peeked her eyes open to see Mama Odie on Carpet with her club out. The lightning bolt had been deflected by the club, the large blunt end covered in golden light that smacked the deadly projectile away from Amber! The elderly woman had used her club like a baseball bat, and smacked the bolt away like it was a baseball!

She looked to the startled little lady and stated, "Ha! That was good! Don't worry child, we got you covered! Right there, Rug Man?". Carpet's front nodded like a head, showing to all that he agreed with the feisty elderly African-American woman. Amber thanked them for the save, and started to take off again to spread more of the powder… when she looked down to see many **Shadow Soldiers** leaping from the ground and streaking towards them!

Vidia went to Amber and exclaimed, "Come on Amber, let's continue on! Mama Odie and Radelle will take care of these nuisances! Let's go!". The princess of Enchancia regained her courage, and flew off to another section of the sky.

One of the several shadowy minions that was streaking like a missile towards its target opened its beak, intending to finish the small upstarts with its _Ebony Eraser_ move. Black energy charged up in its sharp beak, and the eagle-faced fiend was about to fire… when a staff charged with light bonked him hard on the head from behind, causing its mouth to clamp down automatically on reflex! The energy was disrupted, and a small explosion occurred in the beak  & mouth area of the fool, who slowly started to disintegrate as he dropped back down to earth.

Radelle and Mama Odie were pleased with their work, than looked to see the comrades of the fallen soldiers now around the duo & Carpet, all looking rather ticked off. The teacher of Odie stood up as tall as could be, seeing that it was no problem to maintain balance on Carpet despite the height and wind. She held up her staff and declared loud and proud like her ancestors of old, "Alright you bird rejects… who wants a piece of us!?".

The living rug and two African-American women were ready to rumble!

* * *

~Left flank~

The left side of the battlefield was chaotic to say the least, as many wolf **Shadow Soldiers** and giant **Rock Rooks** were taking on not just fighters that used physical attacks, but also many who were utilizing projectiles and other techniques that were long-range! The Enchantress Rosalie and Fairy Godmother Cateline were working together as a team to send various spells at their enemies. The magical beings had changed various shadow beings to small rodents and birds, and some of the rocky giants to large ceramic decorations and such. However, the two were getting slightly winded for two reasons. One, they were using a great deal of magic  & physical energy in this fight. They had not done something like this ever since the battle against Maleficent's copy many years ago, when Godzilla and his fellow monster friends arrived in the Disney universe.

The second reason was that each of the soldiers were enhanced greatly thanks to the corrupted _Amulet of Avalor_ , so they had to put in great effort in order to affect the changes.

Cateline and Rosalie had just finished transforming two shadow minions into black mice, when they were set upon by a **Rock Rook** that had managed to power its way towards them! The two raised their wands, but they were sluggish due to exhaustion and were about to be smashed by a rocky fist… when searing flames scorched the giant! The monster of rock and evil magic groaned loudly in pain from the blast, the fire apparently of magical nature that was intense. The creature staggered back, and the two fair ladies looked to see that the one shooting the flames was… Mushu! The red Chinese dragon had grown into his Guardian-form and was really letting the rook have it!

Normally, fire would not do much damage against rock. However, Mushu's dragon flames were naturally stronger than normal flames, and thus was able to do some moderate damage to the rocky creation!

Mushu extinguished the flames from his maw, than looked down at the two magical beings with a grin on his face. He exclaimed, " **Awww, yeah! That is what I'm talking about! I am da dragon! Heh, I bet even old lizard butt Godzilla can take some lessons from me.** ". Rosalie and Cateline rolled their eyes, as did some of their allies nearby. Apparently, it wasn't just size and power that grew when Mushu adopted this form.

Fairy Godmother Cateline called out, "Thank you for the assistance, Mr. Mushu! We're a bit tired from using so much of our magic, but we will go on! We just need a second wind…". Before she could say anything else, several wolf-headed **Shadow Soldiers** rushed towards them at blinding speed! They snarled and pounced, their clawed arms extended to take the duo down! Mushu saw this, and growled before raising his tail to swipe the foes away.

However, someone beat him to it! Four small arrows that were covered in ice flew fast and free towards the pack, striking down four as they were encased completely in solid ice! And two ring-like silver weapons zoomed by to strike the remaining three! One of the rings bounced off the head of one of the wolves to strike another in the head, causing all three fools to fall down to the ground hard. The rings bounced off the leg of the stunned rook that was still in pain from Mushu's attack, and returned to the owner who threw them. Mushu, Rosalie and Cateline turned to see that the ones who saved them was Megara and Esmeralda!

Meg and her companion went to the trio and stated, "It seems that you three can use some back up. Mind if we join you?".

Mushu replied, " **Heh, I don't mind at all, little lady! The more the merrier, especially in this crazy battlefield!** ". He saw the rook getting up, and was ready to fight it up close and personal! The damage was healed thanks to the regeneration ability, but the outer surface of the rock monster stayed black and burnt. Mushu let out a roar of primal power as he lunged at his foe, grappling with Cosmina's creation.

Rosalie looked to Meg & Esmeralda and inquired, "Do any of you have any healing abilities or potions that might restore our vigor and magical energies?".

The gypsy beauty dancer answered, "I got just the thing! Now hold still you two. And… HIYAH!". She threw her _chakram_ weapons at the two magical beings, and the rings started to spin around them as if in orbit. The silver rings spun around them fast, quickly encasing them in a faint silver barrier which in reality was the weapons themselves only spinning around the duo at such speed that it looked to form a barrier.

Rosalie and Cateline were a bit puzzled, until they were encased in a green glowing aura that gradually started to restore their energy! Esmeralda said, "Whew! This is good… it seems that the _Body Boost_ ability is fixing their magic reserves.". Meg remarked that it was quite a gamble to take, especially when she found out from her friend that her rings only boosted one ability at random. And from the look of it, Rosalie and Cateline had gotten the _Magic Restoration_ effect, which doubled the regeneration ability of one's magical energy! The effect only lasted for thirty minutes, but it was better than nothing.

After five minutes, the process was complete and the rings slowed down considerably before returning to their owner. Rosalie stretched a little bit and said, "That feels much better! I can feel that my magical reserves are gaining more energy faster than ever! Thank you very much, Esmeralda!". She replied that it was no problem. The four ladies heard something tremendous fall, and they turned to see Mushu standing over the rook that he fought. Inside the dragon's maw, clenched between his fangs was the _Heart Stone_! He had dived his long muzzle into the chest of the giant, smashing right through the hard stone area and taking out the life-source of the creature! He crunched down hard, destroying the object and causing the **Rock Rook** to let out a final groan before crumbling into a pile of rubble.

The fiery partner of Meihui laughed and exclaimed, " **Hahaha! Now that is what I'm talking about! The mighty dragon conquers all, baby!** ". His victory was cut short when he started to shrink in size, soon becoming his Normal-form which was small. He looked at himself, than to the ladies who all raised an eyebrow at him & he chuckled/grinned sheepishly.

Meg smirked and remarked, "It seems the mighty dragon has just been cut down to size, wouldn't you say?". Mushu laughed nervously, than grumbled something about sarcastic women who give him no respect. The four ladies chuckled softly at the antics of the small dragon, than were quickly reminded that they were on a battlefield when two **Rock Rooks** and several wolf **Shadow Soldiers** rushed fast to meet them! The four ladies were ready to rumble, Mushu also ready… though he scampered on and was now on the left shoulder of Cateline. The nine large foes barreled towards the women… only to see four long arrows streaking towards the wolves, each one encased in forest-green energy!

Upon impact, the wolves that got hit were entangled with strong vines that wrapped tightly around them like pythons! The shadow minions struggled to get free, but the vines only grew tighter and immobilized them. The group paused only for a micro-second to see on what was happening, and that was when something else struck them. Two blurs passed by them, one going to a rook. One was a familiar face that Meg knew all too well, the lovely & sassy lady smirking as she saw the giant rock monster's left leg explode into dust due to a single, powerful blow! It let out a groan as it fell down to the ground with a resounding boom, and when the dust settled… it was revealed that the person who delivered the blow was Meg's own husband & soulmate, Hercules!

He looked to the five, smiling warmly at his wife who only chuckled and shook her head. Hercules said, "I would have said timber, but I realized this one is made of stone and not wood.". He and the others soon looked to the other rook, and saw that it was trying to swat something off that was leaping towards its face. The other blur from earlier turned out to be Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame and husband to Madellaine!

Rosalie stated, "I will have to give this to the young man, he is more resilient and nimble than one gives him credit for.". Indeed, the hunchback with a strong & gentle soul was leaping and hopping all along the stone block formations that protruded out from the **Rock Rook**. He was indeed acrobatic as he leapt towards the face of his enemy, who tried to swat him like a fly but was unable to. Quasi had on his back a spiked mace that was enchanted to be extremely durable in any kind of condition, and he was about to use that mace now! Upon reaching the face of his foe, he leapt up to dodge another swat, took out his weapon… and with a mighty yell, brought down the weapon on the rook's face! It easily caved in, given the tremendous strength that lied within Quasimodo! The giant let out a groan of pain as it stumbled about before being forced to go to one knee, the hunchback leaping down to safety as he beheld his handiwork.

He spoke, "Whew… that was close. These stone giants are strong, but thankfully not that smart.". He walked towards the group, who were glad to see that he was okay. Three of the shadow beasts that had managed to avoid getting entangled like their comrades, they had managed to get their wits about them & were now charging towards Quasimodo! The hunchback felt the hairs on his hump-shaped back rise from danger, and he turned to see the three powerful evil beings streaking towards him. However, he did not flinch or run… nor even defend himself. He just stood his ground, with a smirk on his face. The others were a bit puzzled by this…

Until a powerful torrent of flames came from behind & above the French warrior, striking and turning the trio of **Shadow Soldiers** to ash!

Mushu exclaimed in surprise, "What the heck was that?! Who did that?!". Hercules and Quasimodo smirked at the small dragon, and looked to where the flames had come from. Coming on the scene now was Nakoma, the friend of Pocahontas who was carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back. She was the one who fired the four arrows earlier! And beside her was Lumière and his lady love Babette! The former candlestick holder had small fireballs coming from his hand, and his beautiful wife had a faint showing of wind around her own. It would appear that they were given elemental abilities due to what they were when under Rosalie's curse many years ago. Babette was once a feather duster, so it was only natural that she was given power over wind. Luimère had been a candlestick holder, so naturally fire was his element in a way. Such as his burning love and passion for his lady love.

Cateline saw this and said, "I see. You, young man, used your power in combination with the young lady's. The wind amplified the fire, creating that pillar of flames that destroyed those creatures.".

Lumière smiled as he answered, "But of course, madam! And this young lady here is the one who shot those arrows earlier. She is quite the skilled archer, yes?". He gestured to Nakoma, who smiled and blushed slightly from the praise. The group soon came together as one, looking around as they were soon again besieged by many enemies.

Megara stated, "Well everyone, time to get back to work! No rest for us heroes and heroines right now!". The company nodded, getting ready for another round of battle!

* * *

~At the front lines~

While both flanks and those in the air were receiving heavy assaults from the enemy… it was truly the very front of the battlefield that was incredible! A sight to behold as the bonded of the Toho _kaiju_ , their families and friends were fighting in that particular area where a majority of Cosmina's major heavy hitters were at! Sofia, James, Miranda and Roland were also on the front lines, doing their best for their friends & allies as they fought as well!

Pastor Rick Wing was battling against many of the **Shadow Soldiers** , the old but determined disciple of Christ using his short sword and shield to great effect. If one were to see him fight, they would compare him to the classic knights or warriors of old as he fought with resolve and strength against such odds! Aiding him was General Jackson Dashboard & General Raven Rissing! The elderly warrior from the Marcel-Oxen land was using duel sabers, slicing through his foes with skill and speed rather than using brute force. Like Pastor Rick, he looked old but fought with a strength that would impress those younger than he was. And the young general from Arendelle was swinging his scythe to great effect, showing he had skill with it that was indeed a sight to see! As he fought against the waves of foes coming their way, he looked a bit like a reaper itself, an Angel of Death of old!

Rick blocked a claw strike from a hawk-faced shadow minion before quickly thrusting his sword into its chest, the fiend screeching in pain before exploding into dust. He looked to his comrades and stated, "That makes twenty for me! How many do you have?!". He had to yell due to the intense sound of battle all around them.

Gen. Dashboard answered, "I'm in the lead with twenty-five! And Rissing here has twenty-three…". Before he could finish, a wolf and two eagle-headed **Shadow Soldiers** leapt at them from a great distance. Before any of them could reach their quarry, Rissing leapt gracefully out to meet them… and swung his scythe to slash deep into the bodies of the fools as they let out final cries before exploding into dust.

Rissing turned to his allies with a smirk and stated, "I believe I am in the lead now with twenty-six. The little wager we made earlier will soon be mine once this battle is through!". It was Dashboard that made a little bet; those who killed most of the enemy forces would get the best wine from the losers. And bragging rights for a full year. Jackson told them his son William was about to get married soon, to a beautiful and wonderful little lady named Angelique that had managed to help him change for the better. And he would like something special to bring to the wedding, which was scheduled in just three months' time. Thus, the wines.

The trio was ready to face off against more foes, when two **Rock Rooks** managed to push on through despite the heavy defense from the Defenders. The large rock giants came at them, fists ready to deliver a serious blow to the three men! They got ready to defend and counter should the time arise… but a being flew past them and towards the rooks! It was the arch-angel Josiah, who let out a powerful war cry as he delivered a powerful kick to the chest of one of them, his sandal-covered foot impacting the stone and creating a massive dent in it that showed many cracks and fissures forming on the chest area! He then quickly turned his attention to the other beside it, and thrust with his double-edged sword that penetrated deep into its chest! The action happened so swiftly that many were in awe at seeing it. The two rocky monster let out groans as they fell down to the ground, several arch-angels flocking to the fallen ones to finish it off by destroying the _Heart Stones_ within them.

The formidable heavenly warrior turned his attention to the mortal fighters and stated, " **Focus on the war at hand, look to your little game later!** ". He was correct, as all around them fierce battles were being fought by mortal and celestial warriors alike against the evil creations of Cosmina. Rick, Jackson and Raven nodded before rushing together with Josiah by their side against more minions that seemed to be swelling in numbers like an ocean tide.

Meanwhile, Sofia the First and her family was cutting through many of the formidable creations. With the help of their new armor, as well as the aid of Jet Jaguar and the other bonded, the royal ones of Enchancia started to slowly make their way towards where their quarry was at… straight towards the sorceress Cosmina!

James was teaming up with Jet Jaguar, the android showing he was quite capable of being both a teammate and bodyguard for the lad. The prince was utilizing the gifts of his heavenly-forged armor, both the defensive measures it gave him & the various martial arts/wrestling moves that was now in his mind. He and Jet used double-teaming moves to take down any shadow fiend that came their way, such as double-drop kicks and using slashing/karate chops together in a kind of rhythm that was unique only to them. One would have to compare it to the teaming up of martial arts movie stars Jackie Chan & Jet Li!

While the duo was handling their foes, Miranda and Roland were showing to all on just how a truly a dedicated couple they were. The king was using his special-crafted lance to spear at any **Shadow Solider** that dared to attack him and his wife, piercing right through them or batting them away fiercely. He also utilized the spiked back portion of his armor, turning around and leaping forward to let the spikes stab  & knock away the fiends who used leaping/pouncing attacks on him. In a way, he was using the same stradegy that Anguirus used when he entered into a fight!

Miranda was also doing her part to make sure her husband was safe as well, using the special vine bullwhips to great effect! Any minions of Cosmina that managed to slip by Roland was met with a powerful whip to the face or body, the secreting acid from the thorn tips on them doing a remarkable job of dealing extra damage. And when the **Shadow Soldiers** used their _Ebony Eraser_ techniques on the duo to try and overwhelm them with energy attacks, she called forth a plant bulb that covered herself and Roland to protect them from the blast! And when the fools were done, the bulb opened to reveal the royal adults unharmed… and more than ready to battle!

It was Sofia that shined in the fight, being aided by Solta & Lisa Runzi, Magric & Barbara Korastor, the transformed Beast, Elsa, Azad, Regina and Alice as they pushed through the hordes of evil monsters! The princess used her sword to cut through the shadow minions, defending and counter-attacking when need be that so that the evil ones would be damaged and distracted enough for her allies to finish the job. She was also utilizing her shield to great effect, defending and absorbing either physical blows or energy ones that tried to hit her. Once she had gained enough power, the dorsal-like spines on her back would glow blue and the shield would let loose a burst of blue energy that would decimate an entire group!

Sofia the First was nervous and scared as anyone would be in a battle this immense and fierce, but she had overcome her fear with the help of her family & friends… and mostly with the aid of the Holy Spirit flowing through her! Courage and determination were rising within her like a storm!

In the distance, Cosmina was glaring as she saw the princess with her allies steadily getting closer to her. The sorceress had been sitting on her makeshift throne the entire time, barking out orders to her forces and casually sending out bolts of evil magic to random mortal or celestial fighter. It was an unusual twist; Commander Sofia was fighting directly in the heart of the battle while she was just sitting down and ordering her forces about from safety.

Cosmina's forces, while many, were being devastated by the enemy! She looked to her two captains and ordered, "Go you two! Show the upstarts why you should be feared!". Horruk the large Stone Captain let out a loud groan before stomping over to Sofia & her allies, while Crazeon screeched and took to the skies on his skeletal-like wings, ready to rip and tear into those that dare defied his empress!

Sofia saw the two massive monsters coming, the lower ranked **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** parting quickly to avoid being stomped on by Horruk. She looked to her allies and asked, "Can you all take care of them while me, my mom and dad go to Cosmina?".

Solta got a serious look on his face as he focused on the two captains coming in. He answered, "Of course, your Highness! Lisa, Beast, and Alice! You are with me! We got that walking mountain!". Said beings nodded and rushed over to where he was at.

Magric added, "That leaves the nightmarish bird to us! Barbara, Azad, Elsa and Regina! Time to pick it up!". The mentioned people nodded, and the gathered together as their focus now was on the enhanced captains that Cosmina made. Sofia got ready herself, Miranda and Roland quickly going to their daughter to protect and back her up.

The battle was about to get intense from here on in!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… this was a chapter to work on! So many characters… so little time! Just glad I managed to finish it before my family vacation trip with my family.

Before I say anything else, I want to once again give praise and thanks to God for helping me out here with this chapter! Lord, thank you once more for the gift of imagination that you have given me! And also for the wonderful people that have been kind enough to aid me, either through PM's or reviews. I am grateful for all that you have given me God, and I never want to take it… or you for granted. So again, everything goes to you Jesus! Thank you!

Like I stated before, this chapter was tough to make! So many characters with so many abilities, it was a bit of a headache to do! But also fun as well, wanting to see on how to really make the fights/battles more interesting. I do believe that many of you could probably have done better than I when it comes to making fights. I'm a bit of an intermediate when it comes to making war scenarios and such, so I am still learning.

In the next chapter, see the titanic battle between the captains Horruk and Crazeon against the forces of Good! And also see Sofia, Roland and Miranda chase after Cosmina with James and Jet Jaguar following them! I really do hope to bring justice to both Disney and Toho when it comes to stuff like this. Also, I really do hope and pray that my letters get through to Disney. I really want to bring back the company to what it used to be before all of these remakes started to come in…

Also, if any of you wish to help me in getting me series recognized by Disney and Toho, please do so. Any form would be appreciated by me.

Now for the questions:

If it was up to you, which position would you fight in and what kind of style of fighting would you use?

If you were in the air with Amber and the others, what kind of plan would you suggest to them? And how would you protect them from both the lightning bolts and the **Shadow Soldiers** that leapt up to them?

What would you say to Mushu after seeing his display of fighting prowess?

Which Disney character would you team up with to take on the horde of **Shadow Soldiers** & **Rock Rooks**?

And finally… what kind of advice would you give to Sofia concerning her trek towards Cosmina?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	15. Chapter 15

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I'm doing great after spending some quality time with my family! Near the end of Spring Break, took some personal time off to spend the weekend with my family and more! It was awesome!

But before anything else is said or done, I wish to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for being with me and the family this week. We spent some quality time together, bonded and also grew closer and stronger. With each other, as well as with you Jesus. Thank you for being with us through thick & thin, and also for helping me along with this mini-novel! Please continue to be with me, and help me when it comes to anything else in the life-run. With my stories, or with my family & friends!

Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to my Tia Pamela Shari Espurvoa-Allen! She is an awesome woman; mother, hard worker to her family, great support and guide to little ones that have autism, and also one powerful lady of God! She is going through some trials right now, but her faith and strength is something to be admired! So Tia Pam, this one is for you! Hope you like this!

And on another note… wish to apologize to everyone. Even though I received many wonderful and good reviews, I must apologize for the hastiness of my actions in putting up the previous chapter. I had planned for it to be larger, more grand & to introduce more characters as they battled against Cosmina's forces. But… I was in a hurry when the family trip came up. Lately, been preoccupied because of serious situations that concerned family at the moment. May have delayed my chapter, but family comes here first for this one! Still… no excuse in putting up a quick chapter, and for that I am sorry. I will do my best to make this one, and the rest, are not rushed!

Now I wish to thank those that have reviewed my work:

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : I thank you once again, both for the kind review and for the sweet scenario! It does hold potential, that I will grant you. To make a massive crossover of _Kingdom Hearts_ with _Monsters and Magic_ … now that would be a big undertaking! However, I do have other stories that I must attend to. Or at least see if I can still work on them, like my _Danny Phantom_ saga  & my _Harry Potter/Jurassic Park_ works. But never fear, I will at least dwell on your proposition. That much I can promise you! And thanks for putting in the other reviews under as Guest!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : I am glad to have put your OC's in a good light, and I am honored that you have left kind words & answered my questions.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, and the info again both related to Toho and Disney! Also thank you for answering my questions, and I will do my best to answer yours.

To my lady love **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you for the passionate review, and also for answering my questions! Always look forward to your words, and also hope to see more of your fire & zest by becoming more involved in the story!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank for the short but good review!

To **bluemarvel0** : Thanks for the review! The fight is still going on, and an epic showdown between Sofia the First & Sorceress Cosmina will soon commence! Hope you are ready!

And finally to **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the reviews! Like always, it's a treat to see one from a dedicated fan like yourself! And do not worry, I will remedy the situation concerning characters in battle such as with Genie and Eden! That I promise!

I really am glad to see many of you liking my story. It is my dream to get my trilogy series, plus this mini-novel and my one-shot _Godzilla/House of Mouse_ special, recognized by Disney and Toho in a good way! With so many live-action remakes coming up that REALLY fall short of the animated classics I grew up  & fell in love with, I believe that the company is slipping. So… well… just out of curiosity, can of you help me to get my series recognized? I have sent letters to Disney, but I still need to do more! So, can any of you help me in some way? I would really appreciate it!

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Clash of Good vs. Evil

The front lines were under heavy assault from Cosmina's forces, the mortal and celestial fighters that were on Sofia's side were enduring heavy casualties from both **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks**. The arch-angels from Heaven were no pushovers though, as Defenders with their shields prevented a majority of the enemy at bay. They had been trained to resist enemy attacks to such a degree that it was incredible! And the mortal guards from the various lands also showed their stuff with the Attackers, each one helping the others as best they could. Still, even they could not completely withstand the sheer numbers that was pouring forth onto them. Luckily, the Supporters  & Healers came to their aid swiftly. And it was a good thing that they did.

The Supporters had blessed the Attackers and Defenders, mortal and celestial alike, with various crafts that boosted their abilities. Strength and/or endurance was increased many fold, speed & agility were boosted, or even regeneration of either health or magical energy was given! These boosts would not last long, mostly it would hold up for half an hour. But that was better than nothing, as it had given the offense and defense of the field an even ground of sort against Cosmina's all-out aggressive offense.

The Healers also aided all that they could on the battlefield, professional medics that were always a must in any kind of fight. It was fortunate too that these particular medics were of the heavenly kind, because they discovered something quickly concerning the enemy. The attacks from either wolf or bird-headed **Shadow Soldier** contained a toxin that had two functions. One was to deteriorate flesh, similar to how certain acids would melt through substances. The other function was subtle but more devastating… the toxin would actually start to creep into the very heart of the victim, gradually corrupting them from the inside out until they would turn evil! Almost like how Cosmina was infected when she first met Maleficent those many years ago!

Fortunately, the Healers had gifts that would neutralize the toxin! They would bathe the victim in white light, using holy energy to purge the toxin from their physical & spiritual system! True, the warrior would have some scars after the process was complete but that was better than having their very beings changed for the worse.

Right now, Genie and Eden were doing what they could to help their allies in the fight against Cosmina. The duo had changed into various personas from time to time, flowing with their magical attacks while keeping their enemies off-guard with their wild antics. As of this moment, they were dressed up as pirates that often raided the Caribbean islands & waters many years ago. Genie was dressed up as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, cutlass in one hand and a single-shot pistol in another that automatically reloaded itself with a magical energy shot. Eden was dressed as the famous, but sadly rarely heard Pirate Queen Elizabeth Swann-Turner. But instead of having the garb of a Western pirate, the magical beauty had opted to use the Oriental captain's uniform that the young lady wore long ago when she was made captain by Sao Feng, a Chinese pirate who was part of the legendary _Brethren Court_.

Genie spoke in a voice that was similar to the most unusual pirate of all time, "I got to say love, this be one for the record books! Think we should tell the others back home about our little adventures? I reckon that little Robin would be pleased to hear some new bedtime stories, especially ones that have his favorite monsters in them.". Their son Robin, a little blessing to both the magical and royal family, was back home in Agrabah being watched by Aladdin and Jasmine's old friend Sadira. She was a former street-rat, like Aladdin was once, but that changed when she stumbled upon the lair of the three Sand Witches! She learned their craft, and soon turned from lonely beggar… to a potent sand-user! For a while, she tried to get her magic to get Aladdin's heart. But soon, she accepted that Jasmine was Aladdin's love, and became friends with them.

Not only was Robin safe in the hands of the beautiful woman, but so was Agrabah! While some soldiers stayed behind to look after the place, Sadira was the main muscle due to her power over the sand. After many years of studying and learning of her magical craft, very few beings could even stand up to her. Also, like many of the citizens of Agrabah and Robin, she was a big fan of the Toho monsters when she learned about the rest that came to the Disney universe. Her favorite was King Caesar and Mothra.

Eden answered, "Aye, I bet that both Robin and the citizens would like to hear of this adventure! But we better make sure to downplay some of the action here.". Just after stating that, she ran her magical cutlass through an eagle-headed shadow being, and narrowly avoided a slash attack from a wolf-headed **Shadow Soldier** before countering with a spin attack that took off its head! Both evil creations disintegrated in a loud flash of black dust!

Genie shot a **Rock Rook** that was coming at them between the eyes with his pistol, blinding the massive rock monster, then turned into the infamous being known as Davey Jones! This particular being was part-human, part-squid and all bad when it came to fighting! The squid-faced former pirate smirked before melding into the creature, which was confused on what was going on. Soon, it let out a loud groan when Genie emerged on the other side… holding the golden _Heart Stone_ in his left claw! The scary sea-faring captain raised the trinket up, and crushed it with his claw! The giant made of stone let out a final groan before its eyes went out, and the body crumbled to tiny pebbles!

The big, cool blue dude spun and changed back to normal. He wiped his hands free of debris and said smartly, "Ha! Now that's how it's done! I like to see anyone else try to top that!". Just after he made that statement, he was viciously attacked by three **Shadow Soldier** wolves that just struck out of nowhere! Eden's eyes widened and she cried out loudly before rushing to help her husband! Genie was now fighting off three dangerous humanoid wolf creatures, their jaws snapping and claws slashing at his body! One managed to bite down on his right shoulder, another on his side and the other was slashing away at his chest with its sharp claws!

Genie grunted loudly in pain, trying to get the things off of him! He exclaimed, "GET OFF OF ME YOU WEREWOLF REJECTS!". Before he or Eden could do anything, something golden grabbed the wolf that had latched onto his front. The beast looked down at his waist to see what appeared to be golden hair wrapped around it… and it was yanked back hard, the surprise forcing him to release its grip on the blue dude! The creature sailed in the air for a bit, the golden mane of hair releasing it until it was sliced clean in half by a sword! The wolf let out a short yelp before vanishing in a cloud of dust.

Eden, the injured Genie, and the wolves that were still latched onto the sides of their prey looked to see that coming in hot and fast was Rapunzel & Eugene Fitzherbert! And by their side was Snow White & Florian Rhoda! It was Rapunzel that had managed to get the first wolf off of their friend/ally, and it was Florian who sliced it clean in half with his sword!

The long-haired blond beauty exclaimed, "That's enough! You mess with my friends, you mess with us! Snow White, Eugene! Help out Genie, me and Florian got this!". Rapunzel used her hair again like a lasso, taking another of the wolf **Shadow Soldiers** that was on Genie's right back area off of the magical being, and pulling it to her! The wolf was snapped back and flying towards the queen of Leylstad, who smirked with confidence at it. The beast snarled, this time ready unlike its compatriot, and readied its claws and teeth. Alas, it was focused on its target… that it forgot one ticked off wife! Eden leapt up in front of the creation, cutlass held high and firm! The speed and momentum of the shadow minion did the rest, being sliced right down the middle before exploding into dust!

Florian rushed towards his fallen friend, the wolf minions snarling and rushing towards him! The king of his country started to parry and counter the slash attacks of his enemy, forcing him away from Genie. Said blue being was a mess, gashes and cuts all over with bite marks on his shoulder and left side. Genie muttered, "Ugh… don't feel so good…". It was the toxin slowly working into his systems!

Snow White and Eugene rushed over to their injured friend, the gentle woman looking over at the wounds. She looked to Eugene and said, "Okay… I will heal him as best I can. Please support me as I do this.". He nodded, taking out a pen and paper. He wrote something on it… and the parchment started to glow immediately, and a silver swirling energy shield wrapped around the trio!

The wife of Florian concentrated, and her hands started to glow in holy white light! Snow White had chosen to become a Healer, now imbued with the power to both heal & purge the toxin from the body! Eugene had opted to take the path of the Supporter, his wife a formidable offensive fighter he had known since he first met her. He was given a magical parchment and pen, about one-hundred sheets of paper in a pouch on his waist. What he wrote down on the parchment became reality, and he used it to boost abilities of his allies or form protective barriers! Anything he wrote down, however, would last only for half an hour.

Snow White saw that Genie was hissing in pain, trying to bear with it as his wounds were healed and the toxin being cleansed from his system. She whispered soothingly to him, "I'm almost done… please hang in there, my friend!". Genie just nodded to her, trusting the royal one from Germany.

Meanwhile, Florian was locked in combat now with his foe! The wolf **Shadow Soldier** snarled and snapped his teeth at the fighter, its clawed hands holding back the sword. The human struggled with his adversary… until a small smirk appeared on his face. This confused the shadow being for a moment, then Florian stated, "I believe it's time to say goodbye! Eden, now!".

Behind him, Eden rushed forward with two single-shot pistols in hand! The ticked off woman leapt over the combatants, doing a flip and gracefully landing behind the wolf! She aimed and fired at the back of the legs of her foe, the wolf howling in pain and being forced to releases its grip and fall to its knees. Florian finished it off by stabbing it in the chest with his blade, the creation yelping before exploding into black dust.

Eden rose up from her kneeling position and asked, "What is happening to Genie?! Is he alright?!". Rapunzel was about to answer, when she turned to see the silver energy shield fading to reveal the trio.

The brave woman answered, "I believe you can see for yourself. It looks like my husband and Snow White did their part well.". Genie was being helped up by the two royals, showing that his wounds were almost gone! Very light scars were in place where his wounds were once at, and it seemed that he was doing better. Eden smiled brightly with relief and joy, rushing over and embracing her husband. Snow White and Eugene released their friend just before Eden impacted with him.

Snow White stated, "He'll be fine now. A little bit tender and wobbly, but he's better. I had to a lot of holy energy to heal him, but it was worth it.". Truth be told, Snow White was running a little low on energy herself due to healing so many now on the battlefield. But she was determined as she was gentle & kind, and thus would not stop healing no matter what!

Eugene looked to Genie and said, "You're good at taking these creeps on, big guy. But don't get overconfident too soon, especially when we got thousands more to deal with.". The large blue being looked a bit down, knowing that the mortal was right as he had let his guard down too soon & paid the price for it. Eden though cheered him up, saying that he would do better now.

Rapunzel looked around, and saw that the fight was still going on. And just now, five hawk-faced **Shadow Soldiers** were streaking towards them, their beaks open wide and their talon-clawed hands and feet ready to slash at them! She held up her golden hair and said firmly, "Hey everyone, we still got a lot more enemies coming our way! Let's go!".

Genie got a determined look on his face, and changed himself yet again. He declared, "Well, since are fighting monsters… time to take it up a notch!". He spun and soon transformed, but this time he was King Kong! He had turned himself into a blue, mini-version of the 25-foot silverback ape that was in the other universe & lived on Skull Island! He pounded his chest, let out a deep roar that startled both ally and enemy, and charged towards the five shadow beings! Eden looked at her mortal friends, smirked and put in that her husband had a point here. She too changed, but this time she turned into a mini-version of Battra! She had turned into the brother of Mothra, and quickly flew over to help her significant other.

Florian looked confused, than it turned to amusement. He looked to his beautiful wife and said, "Honey, we really hang out with some crazy friends!". Snow White merely smiled warmly, knowing that it was wonderful to have good friends like them. Rapunzel than looked around, to see on where else they could help out on the front lines. Once she spotted some of their allies that needed some help, she rushed over there with Snow White, Florian and Eugene backing her up!

* * *

~Elsewhere~

In the air above, not quite as high where Amber and the others were at but high enough to be over the battlefield, three unique birds were also doing what they could against the humanoid bird shadow beings. Scuttle the seagull, Iago the parrot and Buizel the small Eurasian hobby had been duking it out with the **Shadow Soldiers**! Ones that jumped up high in the air, and occasionally the ones down below to help any of their allies that were having trouble against them. Right now, Scuttle and his feathered companions were looking down at the scene below them to see on who needed help. Iago mumbled, "I can't believe I gave up a nice, cushy paradise to come back to this place… oh boy, I need to have my head examined after this.".

Scuttle exclaimed, "Aww, come on! It's not that bad! We're here to help our friends, so less complaining and more… hey! Lookie down there! I see some fellow animals who need our assistance! Come on, let's go!". The feather-brained friend of Ariel got all puffed up before swooping down below to the front lines, weaving and dodging the celestial arrows that were being shot by the arch-angels so they could hit the bird shadow beings that kept trying to dive-bomb them from the sky. Buizel let out a trill of battle before following Scuttle, Iago merely shaking his head before diving down as well to catch up.

Down on the ground, Maximus and Sven had teamed up together to try and take down the various **Shadow Soldiers** who had been giving their comrades a hard time. Joining the two mammals were Sebastian, Olaf and Flounder! The deceased friend of Ariel and Melody was still flying/swimming about through the air, slamming his round body as best he could to stun his foes slightly before a stronger ally came to finish the job. Sebastian and Olaf had been riding on Sven, the old reindeer showing he was tough despite his age as he plowed through his enemies  & tossed them aside with his powerful antlers! Maximus had managed to get hold of a sword from nearby with his teeth, and was surprising the shadow beings with his quirky but well-formed swordplay. In addition with using his own hooves and body to deliver damage, Maximus was a potent force despite his age!

Olaf jumped off of his friend, going to a wolf-headed **Shadow Soldier** and exclaimed, "I shall beat you bad guy with my powerful arms!". He went to the snarling beast and started to flail his scrawny, stick arms at Cosmina's creation. Now, even though the beast was mostly savagery and cunning similar to its real counterparts… it actually looked confused, and scratched its head in puzzlement at the living snowman's attack which was more comical than anything else. In truth, it actually looked like what a schoolboy would do against a much larger opponent.

Sebastian shook his head and muttered, "Oh, dat boy going to be the death of me… wait, I was dead before. Well… nevermind.". He hopped off of Sven quickly and scuttled towards where Olaf was, who was still scratching at his perplexed foe. Once he was there, he scuttled and climbed on the head of the living snowman and told for him to stop.

Elsa & Anna's friend opened his eyes, which have been shut the whole time, and looked up to his new friend. He asked, "Huh? Sebastian, what are you doing up there?".

The crab replied in a tone he often used with Ariel long ago when she was a little mermaid, "Excuse me, little ice cube with legs. But I tink I need to properly show you how one hurts an enemy. Now, pay attention and take some notes.". This got the wolf all confused, as this had gone from a comical scuffle into something of a lecture.

Sebastian said, "Step one, bring the enemy closer to ya.". He gestured with his right claw for their opponent to lower his head to him, the being again puzzled but doing what he was told and lowering its head until its muzzle was in front of the red crab.

He continued, "Step two, find da most vulnerable spot on body. Step three, bring in da strongest part of your body to bear. Than step four… let'em have it, like so.". As Sebastian was speaking, he held up his left claw high for Olaf and his foe to see… than reached out and pinched down hard on the tip of the muzzle, right on the nose! The wolf almost immediately howled in pain, shaking its head wildly to try and get the crustacean off of his nose. Sebastian held on for dear life as he was being flung around like a rag doll, but when he saw Sven charging their way with his antlers held down to charge right through the wolf, he let go on an upward toss and flew through the air.

Olaf gasped and ran under his friend to try and catch him. He yelled out, "I got ya! I got ya! I got ya!". He extended his stick arms, but tripped over his own two feet and landed in the icy dirt. Luckily for him, Sebastian plopped on his head where the snow cushioned his fall. In a way, Olaf did get him.

The crab looked down at his friend and said in a shaky voice, "And dat is how you hurt an enemy…". The living snowman picked himself up, and got his little sea comrade off of his flat top to see if he was alright. Sebastian was shaken & stirred, but he was okay. They turned in time to see Sven ram hard into the wolf that Sebastian injured, exploding into black dust upon impact.

However, an eagle-headed and another wolf-headed **Shadow Soldier** charged right at them from behind! The duo turned to see the creations bearing down upon them, and there was nothing they could do to properly defend themselves! They closed their eyes to await impact from any attack they could conceive… but a loud shout from above caused the four to look up. A streak of white came in and landed a flying kick landed on the eagle's face, stunning it and causing it to stumble back a bit. It was Scuttle, who grinned that his surprise attack actually worked. The wolf growled at this intrusion and leapt up to attack the bird. Scuttle managed to get his senses back in order, his eyes widening at seeing the beast leap at him with maw opened wide to chomp down.

He was saved when Iago came in, slamming a foot down hard on the head of the **Shadow Soldier** , forcing its head to come down and actually bite down hard on its own tongue! The shadow beast soon thrashed and yelped in pain, which caused its momentum and trajectory to go crazy as it came down to the ground. It started to thrash about in pain as it had almost literally bit its own tongue in half! The former sidekick of Jafar exclaimed, "I got more where that came from, dog breath!". The two evil creatures gradually started to get their wits together, and glared at all four beings. They started to stalk angrily towards the two birds, crustacean and snowman.

But they were saved by a small, special friend of Rapunzel… Buizel! The brave little guy started to flit and fly around the constructs, like a very fast and annoying fly as they growled/screeched as they tried to swat the bird down. But Buizel was swift and more clever than a normal Eurasian hobby as his frame allowed him to easily dodge their attacks. He was distracting them, and just in time as after a few minutes of dodging and weaving from their slash and bite attacks… Buizel trilled and flew upward. The **Shadow Soldiers** didn't know what hit them when Maximus ran towards them, and did a very unusual spinning attack that had his sword in his teeth cut them in half! The beings didn't utter a cry before they disintegrated to dust.

Buizel puffed himself up with pride, glad to have been able to help in taking care of those two. Maximus snorted and managed a smile to his friend, despite him having a blade in his mouth. He was proud of his small companion, and the others were also glad for the little guy's bravery. Iago complimented, "Heh, you got guts Buizel! Almost reminds me of Aladdin back in when he was younger… nah!". The Eurasian hobby just smirked, than all turned to see that more enemies were on the way!

Flounder the fish came flying/swimming to them and exclaimed, "Come on, you guys! We got more coming in! Let's go!". No rest for the weary, as the animal partners of the various beings scattered around the battlefield took to the fight once more.

* * *

~Solta/Lisa/Beast/Alice vs. Horruk~

Two parts of the front lines widened slightly, to accommodate the captains of Cosmina's army that were coming into play now on the battlefield. First was Horruk, the Stone Giant Captain who groaned loudly as it pulled outs its twin short swords from its back. It saw that rushing towards him was Solta & Lisa Runzi, the transformed Beast, and… the unusual woman who seemed out of place among the group, Alice. The behemoth let loose another loud groan/roar as he prepared for battle!

Solta held his double-bladed war axe tight, his magical and physical energy coursing through his being like a strong river rapid. He was about to do combat against an enhanced enemy that he had little to no information about. But, he would do as best he could with his new comrades by his side. He looked to his wife Lisa & Alice and inquired, "I don't suppose that any of you have a plan of attack other than just diving into it?".

Lisa answered, "Me and Alice will get his attention while you and Beast try to find any kind of weakness! Just judging by its looks, I would say its stone hide is denser than the ones on the **Rock Rooks**! And also that those swords of its can cleave through almost anything with little effort! And I'm guessing that it does have a _Heart Stone_ within it!".

Alice added, "But the stone should be twice or three times the size of the ones inside the other rock monsters, given its size!". The English woman did not come to this battle unprepared. Surprisingly, she got help from the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Cheshire Cat himself! The denizens of Wonderland, the fantastical and crazy parallel world that Alice journeyed to as a young lady, came in their usual fashion. The group had appeared to her in her & her husband Virgil's home, a day before Alice went back to help Sofia! Luckily for the Englishwoman, her husband and daughter Lillie were gone from the home to pick up some supplies. The family had been visited by one of the angels, and needless to say… the father and daughter fainted upon hearing that Alice was to return back to where she was transported to in the first place.

However, the duo did not object to Alice having to go back. In their view, who were they to deny the will of the Almighty. Though they were very concerned for her well-being.

In any case, the crazy citizens of Wonderland had magically appeared in the large vanity mirror Alice had in her room. The White Rabbit had told her that the Red Queen and many others in his home had been watching the action from a special place within the Queen's palace. They had seen everything that had occurred ever since Alice was summoned by the amulet! Cheshire Cat, in his usual mad ways, had managed to flick with his tail through the mirror a bottle that was the size of a 20 oz. soda bottle, and was filled with a deep blue liquid. He told her that the liquid, when drunk, would allow her to make anything she imagined come a reality!

With a thought, she would create anything! However, she could not destroy anything with a mere thought & and that gave her some much needed relief upon hearing that. In addition, she could not use her power directly on someone such as instantly curing an ally. Alice replied that it was alright, and that it was better than nothing. The Mad Hatter put in that each drink would last for thirty minutes, and that the bottle could only be used five times. After the fifth gulp, it was all gone for good. Now that made the Englishwoman think more carefully on the potent bottle.

Now, said bottle was in her hand and already she had to use it two times. Three more times, and that was it!

Beast growled, "Maybe so, and I bet that it'll be harder to get out if it's that large. Come on, let's see what we can learn and do against this thing!". He let out a loud roar, and charged faster at his target. Despite how age had taken a bit of a toll on him, the Beast was still a force to be reckoned with! Solta shook his head slightly at his impatient ally, and looked to his wife & said that they would go with her plan. With a warrior's yell of his own, he charged at Horruk alongside Beast!

Lisa readied and loaded her crossbow, looking to Alice and stating, "Well, time to put both brawn and brain to the test! So come on Alice, time to get to work!". Her blonde-gray haired friend nodded, taking another big sip from her bottle… and from her left hand rose a circular, light gray shield that had the head of Gorosaurus on it that was made out of silver! It seemed that the mature beauty had taken a liking to the monster she had read about during her stay in the Toho universe. Mrs. Runzi was a bit puzzled by the image since she had never seen the monster before, but shrugged and went off to back-up her husband and Beast! Alice followed her as best she could, the shield light in her hand per her wishing thought.

Horruk stood its ground as it saw the furry creature coming towards it, claws and teeth bared. A little behind it was a human male wielding a strong-looking axe. But in its view, it would look like a mere toothpick. The monster of stone groaned loudly and brought down one of its swords at Beast, showing that while it was a bit slow when raising the weapon up, it was quick at bringing it down! The husband of Belle saw the large stone sword coming down his way, and with much agility and speed that he could muster, dove out of the way! Solta did the same, still running towards his enemy while his ally tried to regain his bearings. Horruk bellowed when he saw Solta approaching it, and was about to raise its right foot to stomp down on him… when a flaming arrow shot out of nowhere and struck it right between the eyes! The behemoth groaned in pain, as it stumbled around a little clutching its face with its left hand.

Lisa had managed to get an excellent shot, and was preparing another arrow when she saw her husband hacking away at the legs of Horruk. Sparks flew and the young magical warrior was giving it his all… but it only seemed to deliver superficial damage at best! The axe's edges were thankfully not chipped or damaged that much, but the stone right leg was indeed extremely dense. Beast ran to the left leg and started to slash away, but even his own strong claws didn't penetrate that much into the appendage! Alice saw this and thought, 'That transformed Léandre… his claws are thick and strong, yet they leave only minimal scratch marks on the leg?! This foe is tough… and it seems it does have regeneration. I see the cracks that were on its face are almost fully repaired after that hit it took. So… what can we do?'.

Horruk managed to get its senses and sight back, and looked down to see the small ants attacking it. The giant groaned loudly once more, and this time sharp spikes shot out from its body all over! Solta and Beast had to do some quick back-peddling away from their quarry, least they get skewered like fish on a spear. Once the soldier of stone saw that the small ones had backed off, he let out a grunt of sort and the spikes retracted back inside of its body. The behemoth used both swords this time, stabbing into the ground and creating a strong shockwave tremor that knocked the company off of their feet! Solta and Beast were closest to the epicenter, so they got knocked clean off & flew through the air about five feet or so from Horruk. The captain of Cosmina groaned/roared loudly as it pulled its swords out from the ground, ready to strike again.

Solta exclaimed, "Okay, time to get serious! Water, flow through my blades!". His weapon started to glow a rich royal blue color, and the edges were now covered in a thin but highly pressurized water aura. He ran towards Horruk, and brought his axe down to bear on its leg! The element-enhanced weapon managed to do some decent damage to it, creating a modest crack mark on the dense stone body. Beast leapt in quickly after the strike, pounding away at the monster with all his beastly fury! He did manage to widen and deepen the cut, if only slightly. Horruk did not like this, and swung its left sword out at them like a golf club!

Alice ran over to them and leapt at the incoming massive stone blade, her shield up and raised. The men, plus Lisa, were shell-shocked at seeing such a display of bravery/recklessness from their friend! The stone impacted against the shield… but an energy burst of some kind escaped from the object upon impact, causing a shockwave to be formed & causing the sword to be cracked in half! Alice flew through the air, and would have kept on sailing had not Solta leapt up and caught her. The sheer momentum caused him to stumble and fall down a ways, but luckily his body cushioned Alice's fall. Beast had managed to duck under in time, being blown by the shockwave but not as bad as before.

Lisa ran to the group, Solta gently bringing Alice to a sitting position and the couple checking to see if she was alright. Mrs. Runzi exclaimed, "What in Heaven's name happened?! What did that shield do?!". Little did they now that the shield had the rebounding power/ability of Gorosaurus himself! It was able to utilize the powerful _Kangaroo Kick_ of the Toho monster, rebounding the impact that came to the shield but at twice the power! So it was no wonder that the stone sword got cracked in half, and Alice flying through the air when the shockwave hit.

Alice moaned softly and managed to come to, looking to a concerned Solta, Lisa and Beast. She asked, "D-Did I manage to help out…?".

Solta chuckled softly and answered, "You did more than that, my dear lady. You managed to cause a huge crack in that stone sword! And thanks you for helping me and my furry friend here.". Alice smiled, and was helped back to a standing position by Lisa.

Beast growled, "We have may knocked it off balance for now, but now what? We don't have the strength to even make a dent in it!".

Mrs. Runzi was now thinking hard and fast, her brain working fast that would make most strategic person proud. After some moments, she came up with an idea! She gathered her group together, saying to that it was to be quick due to their foe already regenerating his sword. She whispered, "Look, I believe I have an idea! I saw that a concentrated attack actually did some damage to that thing, so… why not attack simultaneously with multiple attacks at once?".

Beast got a puzzled look on his face and confessed, "Ummm… I do not follow, ma'am.".

Solta stated, "I do. What my wife means is that we attack quickly and effectively, like water would against a rock! We come in and attack in teams, each delivering a blow before being replaced by another that keeps the attack going as it were.".

Alice exclaimed, "Oh! Now I get it! If we all focus our attacks in one spot, and deliver powerful blows quickly and in succession, we might get through its stone body!".

Lisa smiled at her beau and Alice, stating, "Correct! I'll attack with multiple _Lighting Arrows_ , and Solta comes in with his axe in that Water-form. Beast comes in quickly after him with his claws, and after that… Alice delivers the final blow with that shield of hers! With the power we just saw there, it might be enough to create a hole into that thing's chest! And by attacking in perfect teamwork and sync, we might also prevent the regeneration process on its spot.". The entire company looked at Lisa, Solta feeling a deep swelling of love and pride for his beloved's plan.

He exclaimed, "That… that just might work! Oh my dear, you are a genius!". He went to her and have her a strong hug and kiss, Lisa blushing a bit from the affection and teasingly saying that he didn't marry her just for her looks.

Beast looked up to see that Horruk was just about finished in repairing his weapon and said, "We better put this action into play now. The monster is about to attack again!". The group looked up from their huddle, and indeed their foe was ready to rumble again. Lisa told them to get in formation, rushing to be in front of Horruk as she readied her weapon. Solta joined behind her, followed by Beast and Alice.

Said rock giant had just finished repairing its weapon back to full strength, and looked to find its targets lining up in front of him. The female with the strange weapon raised the weapon to its face, wondering briefly what she was up to. Suddenly, the object glowed with blue lighting and four consecutive bolts were fired at its chest! The impact was impressive to say the least, the explosions making it stagger a little and groan in pain.

Lisa grinned as her electrified arrows made direct contact, the projectiles doing their work as they exploded upon contact with her target! The smoke cleared after the last arrow impacted, and she could see a black mark on Horruk's chest, and a small crack forming as well. She looked behind her and exclaimed, "Solta, go for it!". Her husband rushed from behind her, his axe active with the Water-element and brought up in attack position. He summoned a great deal of magic into his legs, propelling him upward towards the minion of Cosmina's chest area. He let out a war cry as he made it to the black mark, and swung with all his might & fury! The combined water pressure and sheer power from the swing struck true, expanding the crack and damaging Horruk more! The captain groaned loudly from pain, and slowly went to one knee. Solta fell back down to the ground, using the momentum to roll away from his foe.

He looked to Beast and exclaimed, "Go! Keep up the pressure!". He was slowly getting up, the strain from using much magic on his legs to make the incredible leap showing. Lisa ran over quickly and aided her other half, getting him away from the large stone behemoth. Meanwhile, the transformed Léandre rushed as quickly as he could to his adversary, claws ready to slash and tear into the crack!

The Beast used his legs to leap onto the knee of Horruk, using it as a springboard of sort as he turned and leapt at the expanding crack of the captain. He roared loudly before starting to wail on the weakened chest area, his claws slamming down hard and strong at the spot! Horruk groaned loudly from the pain it was now feeling, the attacks coming quickly that it was unable to utilize the regeneration process. It tried to swipe the annoying insect off, but four explosive bolts hit it in the head and distracted it. Lisa was making sure that the evil creation would not smack her friend off, knowing that he needed just a little bit more time in order to weaken the marked spot.

After a few minutes, Beast stopped his attack and saw that the crack had widened indeed and was on the verge of being exposed. In fact, he spotted a glimmer of gold and realized that they were almost through! He leapt off of Horruk and exclaimed, "Alice! Finish it! Quickly!". He waited at the base of the monster, and for a good reason.

Alice gulped, a bit nervous about all of this. But, she swallowed her fear and gathered up her courage. She whispered, "Well… here it goes! Please God let me be able to do this!". After sending the small prayer, she ran as fast as she could towards where Beast was at. The mature Englishwoman had her shield up, which was glowing in a faint silver aura. Horruk saw this from the corner of his eye, which had been repaired after Lisa's attack, and wondering what was going on with these puny ants. Once Alice was close to Beast, the furry royal one held his claws together in a spring-board position. He was going to catapult his friend up to where the weakened chest area was at! Alice made a literal leap of faith towards her companion, landing on his clawed hands and being sent up high to the captain's chest!

The visitor to Wonderland was trying to keeping it together as best as could, seeing her target coming up fast. She held her shield up and muttered, "Lord, please… let me strike be strong enough! HIYAH!". With a cry, she smashed herself & her shield into the weakened spot! The object glowed with silver energy & power before letting loose a powerful shockwave upon impact! The blow was strong, causing chunks of gray stone material to be scattered off everywhere as Horruk groaned loudly in pain… and from the smoke and debris was a glitter of golden light!

Beast went to where Alice was falling after being catapulted away from the monster by the impact shockwave. He timed it right, catching her as she fell and running back to the others. He held the woman protectively and exclaimed, "GO, GO! ONE OF YOU FINISH IT OFF BEFORE IT CAN REGENERATE!".

Solta looked to his better half, who nodded and encouraged him to finish the job. He nodded, and ran once again to his quarry. His legs were burning now, feeling as he had just ran a marathon… but he was determined to end this! He exclaimed, "Time to meet your end, monster! I'll finish this now!". Once he was at a certain spot, he leapt up high once more using magic to strengthen his leg muscles even though they were already overworked as is. The magical warrior/weapon-maker from Razorwood yelled loudly as he switched his weapon from Water to Earth-form, a rich brown aura surrounding the blades. Once he made it to the spot, he saw the large _Heart Stone_ that was glittering like the sun! Normally, many would think twice in destroying such a rare and beautiful object…

But Solta was not like most men, and brought his axe down to bear on the source of life for Horruk! The weapon, with the raw power of the earth itself, sliced through the stone in two! Said object flashed in a golden light, the magic within it actually overloading and exploding in a shower of golden shrapnel! Solta managed to cover his face in time, the shards of rock slicing into him but thankfully none hit his face nor got embedded into his skin.

Horruk groaned loudly as it felt its life ebbing away quickly! With one final motion, he raised one of his swords to the sky and let out a final groan before becoming still. Its eyes soon went out, and its entire body crumbled entirely into rubble. Solta landed on the ground, forcing his overexerted legs to move away from the crumbling captain. Lisa went over to help him once more, and the two plus Beast and Alice looked to see their enemy now completely gone.

They had won against Horruk!

Solta let out a weak cheer, his legs burning so much from overuse. He looked to his beloved wife and stated, "Heh… not bad teamwork in bringing that fool down, right my precious one?". Lisa smiled and gave her love a quick kiss on the lips, while quick it was full of love and devotion. The kind that most men would kill to have from a woman that was rare like her.

Beast and Alice went to their companions, but before anything was said… coming their way was Cinderella and Asce Charming, followed by Anna and Kristoff! The couples had witnessed their friend's victory over the towering monster of stone, and were now rushing over to aid them. Cinderella spoke to Solta, "Here, let me help you. I can heal your legs, but it will take some time.". He nodded, Lisa setting him on the ground gently while the wife of Asce summoned up some holy healing energy from her hands to get to work.

The group saw that all around them now were various enemies, **Shadow Solider** and **Rock Rook** very angry at seeing their commander defeated by such lowly ones. Asce took out his sword, Anna revealed some ice gauntlets that her sister made for her, and Kristoff brought out a large ice axe pick that he had been using. Beast also got ready, tired but not willing to go down without a fight! Alice was put in with Solta, as Lisa stood up to join her comrades. They formed a protective ring around Solta, Cinderella and Alice as the hordes started to move in on them.

Anna got a determined face on and stated loudly, "Okay, you rejects from a nightmare… come and get some!".

* * *

~Magric/Barbara/Azad/Elsa/Regina vs Crazeon~

While the others had been dealing with the stone captain, Magric Korastor & his team were dealing with the shadow captain known as Crazeon. The company had rushed towards the large, towering enhanced **Shadow Solider** when they got a real good look at it up close. The crazy-looking eagle beast was flapping its skeletal wings greatly, kicking up a good amount of dust as it screeched loudly for all to hear! The underlings all cowered and gave their captain room as they backed away from it, the creature glaring at the small opponents in front of it.

Azad spoke, "I have to give this to Cosmina. She sure can create some nightmarish beings!". The rest agreed with him, as their foe seemed to be a few eggs short of a dozen… but having a ferocity that made it even more dangerous and unpredictable.

Barbara Korastor inquired, "Any ideas on how we approach this thing? Those clawed talons and hands of it are no joke, and I'm betting those muscles aren't just for show either!".

Regina suggested, "Let's try to attack from different sides first! To test it and see what we can learn!". The Spanish-born beauty had been given a weapon by one of the arch-angels earlier. It was a spear that looked ordinary… but that was where one would be mistaken. The weapon was made so that no amount of physical force could break it, and the metal spear tip was bathed in holy energy that would deliver some serious damage to those with evil poison in their hearts. The spear could also transform, the tip part could be changed to make something else! Like a trident, a scythe, etc.! Anything that would suit the wielder's fancy!

Elsa replied, "That sounds like a good plan as any. Let's see what we can learn, and make a real attack plan from there.". The Ice Queen was ready to rock, her powers surging the entire time when battle had started & was really holding it together! Utilizing her ice gifts at max potential, but without wasting it or accidentally freezing/hurting her allies. Her control over her abilities was truly amazing.

Magric said, "Agreed. Everyone, take a position and do what you can! Let's go!". The group soon scattered, forming a semi-circle of sort in front of the crazed behemoth that looked at its prey with mad eyes… wondering on which would be a suitable meal for his stomach.

Barbara exclaimed, "I'll start things off! HERE I COME, BIRD BRAIN!". The brave woman charged at Crazeon, who screeched and dived down at her. Barbara brought her rapier to bear, and dove to the left to avoid the sharp beak of her foe. Crazeon screeched as it made a quick U-turn, showing to all that its reflexes were indeed swift. The large bird brought its right fist down at her, Barbara dodging again but staggering slightly due to the impact shockwave. She attacked its fist with rapid thrusts techniques, ice forming on the large knuckles of her foe. Crazeon screeched loudly, retracting its fist and taking back to the air.

The wife of Magric softly spoke, "Okay… apparently it hates ice. So that is something… uh oh!". She said the last one slightly out loud when the beast's talon-clawed hands glowed with a rich black-purple coloring, and slashed wildly at its target! It had utilized its _Void Cutter_ technique, a move that let it focus the _Ebony Eraser_ move into its clawed talons rather than being shot out from the mouth like its regular compatriots did. Barbara had to run and use some fancy maneuvering to dodge the attacks, while she was swift and agile, she did not have training to use flip moves and the like. She escaped the technique, but just barely.

Azad and Elsa ran to her to make sure she was okay, the woman replying that she was but still a bit shaken from the attack. The duo saw that the crescent-shaped energy slash attacks had left sizeable gouges into the icy earth, showing that its technique could cut DEEP. Elsa looked to her significant other and asked, "Ready to try our luck against it?". He replied that he was more than ready, and the two charged towards the hovering creation.

Crazeon made a quick squawking sound of sort, and landed on the ground. It figured that these two small insects were weak, and therefore decided to kill them with it on the soil. However, it was surprised when Azad took out his family scimitar and the blade came alive with flames! Crazeon screeched in surprise and threw a left thrust kick at its foe, but the nimble co-ruler of Arendelle used some impressive flips to avoid the talon foot. It landed on the scale-covered appendage, running swiftly to the part of the leg that was flesh and slashed quickly at it with his flaming sword. The large bird cried out in pain, soon kicking its leg out more to the insect that dared harm it off.

Azad flew through the air after getting shaken off, but was saved when Elsa caught him in mid-air! She was flying, utilizing her wind and ice power the same way she did back in the Toho universe! The Arabian man thanked his better half, who smiled warmly at him before turning her focus on the enemy. She set Azad down and stated, "You keep attacking from the ground, I'll circle around him from the air!". He nodded, taking up his family's weapon and charging back in.

Elsa cracked her knuckles as she glared at Crazeon, the shadow bird minion glaring right back and screeching at her. She stated, "Okay ugly, you tried to hurt my man… you're going to get it now!". The Ice Queen started to fly all around and over Crazeon like a hornet, letting loose bolts of ice that struck the creature hard. The eagle-headed minion shrieked angrily as it did not like concentrated cold blasts, and swung its arms and skeletal wings at Elsa! Luckily, she was able to evade the blows but just barely. Crazeon showed that his reflexes in using his fists and wings were indeed sharp and swift, but it showed a great dislike for ice.

Azad continued his assault on the ground, using his flaming swords at vulnerable spots while using his agility & quickness to evade any of Crazeon's blind attempts to crush or swat him away. The king and queen of Arendelle were showing they had impressive teamwork, keeping the large shadow being guessing and getting it even madder! After a few minutes of fighting, Cosmina's captain had enough. Elsa had started to freeze the skeletal left wing with her power, when she noticed that black energy was starting to course through the black appendages. She was curious only for a moment, when she realized on what was going to happen. She exclaimed, "Oh no… gotta get clear!".

Her instincts proved true, as Crazeon broke the ice surrounding its wing and flapped both of them hard that unleashed a torrent of purple wind! It was the technique _Vapor Wind_ , gusts of black energy in wind form that would damage any it touched! It was not an offensive, but more of defensive maneuver as the damage it actually did to its target was minimal at best. The real reason for the technique was to buffer away projectiles, and also force the enemy to back off. Azad found that out the hard way as he was too close to his target, and was sent flying back hard! Elsa was wise in moving away when she did, getting caught in only the gusts of wind and experiencing some minor turbulence.

Magric, Barbara & Regina went over to where Azad was thrown at and Regina inquired, "Are you okay? That looked really bad…".

He answered, "I'm okay… the first time though the wind ever knocked out of me before. Heh... sorry, just had to say it. But seriously… that is one bad bird.". They all agreed with him on that, and Regina decided to try her luck. She told her friend to rest and recover, while she helped Elsa with it. Azad agreed, rising up slowly with his scimitar still in hand. The Spanish-born beauty went to take on Crazeon while Barbara stayed to look after the young man. Magric went to back up Regina, knowing that she could use it.

Elsa managed to right herself up in mid-air, seeing Crazeon now streaking towards her after unleashing his defensive move. She looked down to see Azad being tended to by Mrs. Korastor, which gave some small relief to her. However, her focus went back to the enemy that was flying fast and furious towards her! The Snow Queen actually charged right for it, cupping her hands and charging a concentrated orb of ice energy in them! Crazeon screeched to the sky above as he flew towards his target, hefting its right fist and taking aim at the small, blue-white target. Elsa muttered, "Okay, you evil creation… let's see you handle a blizzard in a ball!".

Crazeon let loose a shriek before it sent its clawed fist at Elsa, but what surprised her was that from said fist was a black column of energy! It was using the _Ebony Eraser_ in fist-form! The Ice Queen was caught by surprise, but quickly retaliated with her _Blizzard Sphere_ technique! Both projectiles collided, and a battle of supremacy started to take place! If anyone from the Toho universe saw this display, they would have thought it was a something out the anime **Dragonball Z**! Elsa and Crazeon willed their attacks more, pouring more power into each of them! After a few moments, the strain started to show on Elsa as she sweated pretty much and was losing both energy and focus. Crazeon had a vast energy supply thanks to Cosmina's enhancements. It looked like it was going to win the stalemate…

But just before it could push on through, a powerful shockwave filled the air and knocked both of them out of the sky! It was Fire Rodan using its _Sonicboom Blast_ on the Firebird in the distance, the powerful sound technique reaching all the way to where they were at!

Elsa tumbled down to the ground, too drained to call forth her icy gift to cushion her fall. Luckily for her, Magric did so as he leapt and caught her in mid-air! It was a bit difficult due to timing and such, but he managed to save her from going SPLAT on the ground. He moved back some feet from his position, just in time as Crazeon landed back to the ground with a loud BOOM.

The Snow Queen looked to her rescuer and said, "Thanks for the catch… I was a bit tired from using all of that energy that I didn't get a chance to summon up some wind to cushion me.". Magric replied that it was no problem, and that he was glad to help. He gently set Elsa back down on her feet, than both saw the shadow captain rising back up slowly.

Crazeon was rose up, though it was a bit slow due to being knocked from the air in such a fashion and landing hard on the icy ground. He looked around, and soon spotted his quarry who had been saved by the other insect. The creation of Cosmina screeched softly, its nostrils flaring and its wings flaming though it did not create gusts like last time. Due to falling from such a height and expending a lot of energy, Crazeon was grounded at least for now. It stalked towards the duo, when something slashed at it the back of its taloned feet! It turned and looked down to see that it was Regina, her spear glowing with the tip changed into a large curved blade.

Regina had been traveling around the known countries for some time, learning about a lot of cultures, peoples and more. And various weapons that also were held in certain parts of the world, including those in China. What she had turned her spear into was a _naginata_ , a special kind of bladed staff weapon!

The brave young lady smirked when she saw that she got Crazeon's attention. She exclaimed, "Come on, you reject of an eagle! Try and take me on!". The monster turned and screeched at its new target that dared strike it, and started to punch and slash like crazy at its prey! Regina started to dodge, duck and weave to evade the strikes. She countered each blow by slashing at the hands or knuckles whenever the opportunity presented itself, in a few moments, Crazeon's entire fists were nicked and cut with black blood oozing through its injuries.

Magric looked to Elsa, and to his right to see Azad and Barbara coming to them. When they were all gathered, he stated, "I believe I have a true plan to defeat that overgrown turkey. But it will require teamwork and cooperation on all of our parts. Are you all ready for it?". The trio agreed, and it is than that Mr. Korastor told them of his plan.

Meanwhile, Regina was getting tired quickly as she kept up the pace to evade & counter her foe. Crazeon sensed that its quarry was now exhausted, too tired to put up a fight now. It looked at its fists, covered with nicks & cuts plus flowing with thick black blood. It glared down hard at its prey, than opened its beak… intending to bite Regina in half! The beautiful fighter could not move much, very tired from her efforts. Crazeon prepared to lower its head to bite… but something struck it from behind! It screeched once again in pain, and turned to see Azad and Magric now attacking him!

The co-king of Arendelle had used his sword to send a strong tongue of fire at Crazeon's back, striking dead center to deliver damage & get his attention. Once they got its focus, the duo attacked with swift and precise moves! They circled around him, always on the move and delivering critical cuts to its legs! While Azad was hacking away with his flaming weapon, Magric was using his shields on his arms as a kind of cutter. He mentally commanded both circular shields to gain a very sharp edge, and was now swinging his arms in a dance-like pattern while slicing deep into the black legs! The shields looked similar to a bladed hat that was often worn by a video game character named Kung Lao from a series called **Mortal Kombat**.

Crazeon screeched in pain from the assault, and would have retaliated until it felt a blast of freezing energy hit its back and wings! Elsa was doing her part in the air, one hand shooting beams of ice at the creation… while her other hand held aloft Barbara as she weaved through the wings with her rapier striking at the appendages!

Apparently, Magric's plan was two-fold. Azad and himself would attack from below at the legs with their techniques, while Elsa and Barbara would engage from above. The Ice Queen and his wife would try to freeze the wings solid, hopefully that they could ground Crazeon while delivering damage. So far, the plan seemed to work as now the mad captain was getting more incensed from the attacks and trying to strike at any of the targets blindly. The small but nimble fighters evaded each strike, not doing exaggerated moves to escape from the kicks or slash/punch attacks, but just enough to not get hit & conserve energy to continue the pace.

Regina soon joined into the fray, helping Azad and Magric out with her weapon. After five minutes of intense fighting… Elsa and Regina managed to break off the wings of the enemy! With a mighty shout, the Ice Queen shattered the right wing while Regina slashed at the very base of the left one that cut off completely!

Crazeon was now beyond all madness, screeching from intense pain as the cold was doing its work on its back and the slashing/flaming attacks from below! It flailed about to get at any of its quarry, but it was uncoordinated and soon he toppled down to the ground. Magric and Elsa saw that now was an opportunity to finish it, and quickly rushed to where the head was at. When they got to it, they saw the shadow being looking tired but the madness still there. Its eyes were running about wildly, with no kind of focus or sanity left while its beak was open and its tongue lolled out. The magic crafter from Razorwood & the Snow Queen held no pity, for they saw that this was truly a wild beast instead of a captain.

Magric stated, "Time to end this. Your time has come, and soon your mistress will also fall. Elsa… do it please.". She nodded, and used her powers to freeze the head completely! The beast let out a final, weak squawk as its head was encased in ice. It was frozen to the sub-atomic level, and that is when the whole body soon exploded in a brilliant flash of black dust! Only the head remained, perfectly frozen… until Magric smashed it to ice cubes by bringing down his left shield hard on it!

The company had won!

Azad went to embrace his wife, Barbara coming to hold her husband. Regina went to them, the entire group just glad that they had managed to defeat the shadow captain. Magric stated, "Heh, not too shabby I would say. I think though that I may need to train a bit more in the future.". The others chuckled, but soon saw that they were surrounded by various **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** that did not look very pleased at all in seeing their commander defeated. The five prepared to fight again, but they were all very tired and low on energy. However, help came in the form of a silver bolt of magical energy that struck several of the soldiers, sending them flying away!

The group looked to their left to see Ariel, Melody, Oliver/Olujimi and Eric rushing towards them! The Charming and Oxen family, along with Eric's faithful companion Max, rushed over to aid them! Ariel was holding the trident _Silverflash_ , her daughter also having a copy of it in her hands. Eric held a fishing spear weapon, the kind he used on Ursula long ago when she kidnapped Ariel. Oliver held in his hand a unique blade, one called an _akrafena_. It's also known as an Ashanti sword, a curved blade that was used in many parts of Africa. The king of the Sennen land had it crafted some years ago, the metal blade having the insignia of the trident carved in… along with the head of Godzilla under it.

Melody went to her friends and asked, "Are you guys alright? You all look winded after taking on that huge bird thing!". Azad replied that they were alright, but tired from the fighting. Max looked at the group and howled loudly, his whole body glowing a dull white color. Eric told the five to pet Max, and when they did… they started to feel their energy returning to them! Max was a Supporter here, now having the ability to re-energize whoever touched him after his howls. Vigor and strength returned to them, though the injuries they sustained in the fight did not heal. But they would deal with that later.

While their comrades were being looked to by Max, Ariel and the others looked to the hordes now back on their feet and bearing down on them. The former mermaid got a determined look on her face and exclaimed, "You're going to feel the ocean's fury soon! Get ready!".

* * *

~At the rear of Cosmina's forces~

The sorceress was stunned in a deep way upon seeing her two captain's fall to her enemies, a deep feeling of rage starting to flow from her body. She snarled and muttered, "How… How can this be?! I have an army that outnumbers these pathetic fools… I have the _Amulet of Avalor_ at my command… I enhanced my forces with it… and I brought my beautiful creations to life! So… HOW IS IT THAT I COULD BE LOSING TO THE LIKES OF THEM?!". The magic-user soon saw the Toho monsters in the distance coming towards the battlefield, signaling to her that her own _kaiju_ creations had failed.

She was losing her cool as she rose from her throne, looking for anything to vent her rage on! She saw Sofia continuing on towards her, the brave princess pushing on through the hordes with her mother and father beside her! The black-hearted magic user let out a primal scream of rage and fury, shooting an extremely powerful black stream of magic at the young one! The beam was so powerful, it obliterated anything that was close to it, even her own forces!

Sofia saw this, and held her shield up in defense. However, Miranda came to her aid when she and Roland got near their daughter. She exclaimed, "Sofia, hold on! I got this!". She summoned up a white & blue pod that encased the trio, and took the hit! Cosmina snarled as she poured more power into her attack, the pod holding up… but just barely. It was straining very much against the concentrated beam of evil magical energy. Sofia clutched tight to her parents, hoping that the pod shield would hold up a little longer.

Cosmina's attack would have gotten through… but a prism-colored light beam struck in the middle of the technique, causing it to falter and disperse! The sorceress stumbled slightly from the backlash, and looked to see on what did that. She soon spotted Jet Jaguar, who had used his _Handclap_ technique to send a projectile of sound and light to disrupt the attack. James was beside his ally, both looking worried at the pod. Said object was singed quite badly, but thankfully still intact. The pod soon dispersed, and emerging was the royal family, safe and sound. James grinned and waved to his parents and Sofia, the trio waving back  & thanking Jet for the assistance.

Sofia soon turned her attention to Cosmina and exclaimed, "You're going to be defeated by us soon, Cosmina! Here we come!". The trio resumed their trek towards her, James and Jet Jaguar soon following suit.

The beautiful but deadly & evil sorceress felt something creeping into her being, one that she had not felt in over a century… fear. Fear that she would be defeated, and that the consequences of losing would be too great for her to bear. The fear was quashed down ruthlessly, but it was still there. Sensing that she needed an advantage, she looked around to see what she could work with. The only thing she spotted was… the cave entrance back into the mountain! She thought, 'Yes! I will lure them into it, and pick them off when the time is right for me! Hehehe…'.

Cosmina exclaimed to her foes, "Try and take me alive, fools! Hahahahaha!". With a crazed look in her eyes, she took off back into the mountain! Sofia and her family followed after her, intent to stop the sorceress and end the battle once and for all!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… again, this chapter surprises me on how long I made it to be.

Again, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for once again aiding me, and really helping me out with this chapter! It was long and difficult to write, but it was also enjoyable as well. So thank you Jesus for the incredible gift of imagination you gave me, and also for the wonderful people who have helped me out on in through their reviews and PM's.

I really hope that I pleased any of you who wanted to see certain characters in action. With so MANY Disney and OC characters into the fray, there was only so much I could do for just one chapter. In addition, hoped you also enjoyed the little Easter Eggs I put in here so to speak. Also, I hope that my Tia Pam is reading this and enjoyed it!

The final showdown will commence in the next chapter! Sofia and her family vs. Cosmina, in a battle that I hope pleases true-school Disney and Toho fans alike! Get ready for thrills, chills and action that I got from watching the classic and cool 80s and 90s movies! I really like the classic, original series that came out while I was growing up. The remakes and such that are coming out so far… not for me. That said, I really hope that Disney and Toho find out about my series and seriously consider making it either into a movie, TV, or even comic series.

If any of you can do anything to help me out, I would really appreciate it.

Now for the questions:

After hearing about the toxin that is in the bite of the **Shadow Soldiers** , what kind of preparations would you make to make sure that it would not penetrate through? And which Disney character would you want by your side as either a Supporter or Healer?

If you could have Genie or Eden change you into a mini-version of a Toho monster to help out in the battle, which _kaiju_ would you choose and why?

If you were with Sebastian and Olaf, what kind of advice would you give & show to the living snowman on how to really attack an enemy?

If you were on the team that fought against Horruk, what kind of battle plan would you make with said team?

If you were on the team that fought against Crazeon, what kind of battle plan would you make with the team?

What would you tell Cosmina after her little rant?

And finally… would you join Sofia and her family in chasing Cosmina into the mountain?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	16. Chapter 16

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. It is a bit strange to see my reviews falling a little short… but hey, it's cool. Reviews or no, I'm going to see this story through to the very end! I'm that dedicated and convicted to finishing this mini-novel my way!

Before anything else, I want to give praise, thanks and glory to God! He has been very good, not only to me but my family. Jesus has been with us, guiding and guarding me & my friends and family throughout everything! He has given me great gifts, not of the material kind. No… something more precious… lessons and truths that truly exceed anything else here on Earth! So I give praise and thanks to a truly good God, and his Son, Jesus Christ!

Many of you may call me old-school and such things like that, but me… I'm TRUE-school! I like the originals of both Disney and Godzilla, the kind I grew up with, and I hope to bring them back in a good way here & with future stories!

Now to thank the ones who were kind enough to review. You all honor and humble me with your words! Ahem…

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, and answering my questions! It seems _monster-mania_ has hit the world, similar to how it was in the Showa and Heisei-era when many people wanted to see more of Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_! And thank you for letting me know of any good series concerning Toho and Disney!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you for the wonderful review! A little perplexed on how poison can fight poison, as I have always believed in antidotes & cures for them. In any case, thank you for your passionate review! Heh, I love it when you really get into the story yourself.

To **LORD DESTRTUK** : Thank you for the review! I always like to see the scenarios you come with in each of them, and good to see your OC creations Horruk and Crazeon take their losses with grace. Indeed, the board is set & we shall see on who wins! Hope to see long and awesome reviews/scenarios from you, my friend!

To **GUGK** : Thank you for the short but nice review! I have not seen the Shin version of Godzilla, so I cannot really judge it now. But… truth be told, the look of the Shin version kinda turned me off. But that is just me. I prefer the classics of Godzilla!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thanks for answering my questions in your unique way, my friend! And for the review as well! I always try to deliver to the fans! At least as best I can to those who love the classics of Disney and Toho.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review and energetic words! I will do my best to make sure the final battle is truly worthy of classic Disney and Toho style!

This is my wish and plan; for more readers to REALLY get involved in the story! I always like to check my reviews, and see if anyone is really getting into the chapter they review. I also wish and hope to inspire others to write & create their own masterpieces! I have recently added something to my profile, so check it out when you can please. It shows on what I really believe, and stand for.

The next chapter here will surprise you all, in a good way I hope! Sofia and her family, plus Jet Jaguar, confront Cosmina in her own territory for a final showdown! And the fate of the _Amulet of Avalor_ will also be decided soon! Get ready for thrills, chills, action and a spiritual beginning that I hope really gets your attention in a positive way!

One final note I like to request. Is there anyone here willing to do a video review on any of my _Monsters and Magic_ writings? Last time, a friend of mine named **NaruHinaProductions2014** made one on YouTube about my first novel! Unfortunately, the video as well as his account were deleted. Something about third-party infringement or something like that… in any case, still often checking YouTube to see if anyone has been willing to make a video review about my Godzilla/Disney stories here! Still hoping and praying to find one…

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Awakening of Light and Strength

Deep within the Carpathian Mountains, a critical chase was underway. The evil sorceress Cosmina was being hounded by the forces of Good, specifically by Sofia the First followed by her family. Close by her side was her parents, King Roland II and Queen Miranda with her brother James & Jet Jaguar bringing up the rear. The general of the army of Evil was retreating back into her lair, leaving her forces to fend for themselves. Fortunately for her, all were created with intense loyalty personalities into their minds. They would carry out any order she had given to them to the letter, not paying any heed to anything else unless a new command was given to them.

It was not the same in the case of Sofia and her forces. The heavenly and mortal forces had seen their leader go into the mountain, chasing after Cosmina. Many wanted to back her up, but knew that they were told to hold the line… to protect and defend the realm of Enchancia from invasion. They trusted their commander, and thus were still fighting hard to make sure that the **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** did not go any further! Josiah the mighty arch-angel  & second-on-command for the battlefield, was issuing orders and giving commands to the troops. While some may argue that the two armies were now similar in situation, the one & true subtle thing made the entire difference.

The forces of Evil were blind, aggressive and acting more like wild animals with little logic or sense. The forces of Good were disciplined, committed and also having faith, trust & love for their commander/friend/princess!

King Roland called out to the fleeing sorceress, "Give it up, Cosmina! It's over! Your forces will soon be done with! Surrender and your punishment will be a just one!". Of course, he was wondering now on what kind of punishment should be delivered to the woman. It had been very long since a serious offense/crime had taken place in Enchancia, and he didn't know how to explain it to the people when it would be time to go back home. In addition, he would need someone to look into what the magic-user had done… and something deep in his mind and heart told him that it was something that he would NOT like at all to see.

Cosmina turned around and replied, "Never! I will never surrender to anyone, least of all a weak royal family like you lot!". The seed of fear was spreading throughout her system, slowly but surely, as she continued to run. The century-year old evil beauty had never been cornered like this before, and it was starting to get to her. She led them down corridors and long pathways, the light being only the pale sapphire that came from the phosphorus rocks that were set up in her domain.

Sofia commented as they continued to pursue their quarry, "I will have to say this for her, she sure can run!".

Miranda gave a soft chuckle at that and replied, "Yes she can. But don't worry! We'll catch her soon! I'm sure she is running out of breath now!".

True to her word, Cosmina was indeed running low on steam! Sofia and the royal family of Enchancia had been doing exercises and many other physical activities for years, to stay in shape both for their health & for the various sports they competed in. However, Cosmina had mostly flexed her magical and mental muscle all of this time. The vile rituals that she used to extend her life and youthful beauty did not enhance her physical aspects in any way, so she was a regular human with decent limits when doing something physical. Even if she enhanced herself with magic like Magric and Solta did, her body would not cope with the overextension once the spells wore off.

Said person was panting now, her steps gradually becoming slower and more sluggish. She thought, 'Oh no! I'm… I'm running out of breath! My legs… they feel like they are on fire! I need to do something fast… or I'll be caught by these fools!'. Cosmina looked around in a panic as she continued to run, until she came upon a split in the road. She recognized the place, and soon her face morphed from exhausted & frustrated… to ecstatic & malevolent! She chuckled to herself sinisterly before taking the road on the left.

Soon, the royal family came to the place where Cosmina broke off at, James and Jet Jaguar soon catching up with them. The young prince panted a little and stated, "Now that… was a run! Almost like running the obstacle course at our home three times!".

Sofia looked at the cave entrances on the rock wall they were facing and inquired, "Oh no… which way do we go now!?". The princess saw that each cave entrance had an insignia of sort labeled next to it. The one on the left showed a small picture of what appeared to be a coliseum, while the one on the right featured the insignia of a door.

Miranda saw them as well and surmised, "Hmmmm… the one on the left shows a coliseum, which could be used for Cosmina's entertainment. But what kind… I have no idea, nor do I ever want to know what her idea of _entertainment_ is. The one on the right maybe like an exit sign, maybe leading back outside to another part of the mountain.". Roland agreed with her, again silently thanking the Higher One above of being blessed to have an intelligent woman by his side.

Jet Jaguar's blue eyes glowed, and then turned red! The mechanical marvel had switched to _Thermal Scan Mode_ , meaning that he was now seeing things that radiated body heat. He saw the thermal images of the royal family around him, than spotted a faint but visible heat trail that went off to the left. He switched off his scan, his eyes returning to regular blue color, and stated, "Cosmina went to the left, to the coliseum! I found her heat trail, and it leads to there.". The humans were going to ask on what he meant by heat trail, but they stored it away for another day to ask since now was not quite the time.

The brave princess looked to the entrance, than to her family. She took a bit of a breath, than spoke, "Okay everyone… this is it! If we can capture Cosmina, we can force her to call off her minions and we can take her to be judged. So… are you all ready?". Each one stated that they were indeed ready to put an end to the nightmare that the sorceress started, and that they were going to be ready for whatever she threw at them. Sofia smiled warmly and truly, thanking the Lord above for having such a wonderful & strong family!

"Alright than… LET'S GO!", she exclaimed before heading to the left, the others following her as they went down the dark entrance.

* * *

The crew was soon engulfed in darkness, going down a long corridor that was not lit up by the phosphorus rocks. Jet Jaguar activated his headlights, bathing the area with his eyes that emitted pale-blue light. He warned, "I would advise caution here. Cosmina might have set traps here. I'll keep my sensors on high alert, but she might have set some that might fool them. So stay alert.". The humans nodded, going down the corridor but making sure to look at either the walls or floor while moving carefully. Luckily for them, Cosmina did not have any kind of traps where they were at for two reasons. One was that she never anticipated any living being to actually make it through her home like this, as most would try to avoid this part of the mountain chain since she took residence in it. Another reason was that she was exhausted by the run, and thus did not set any kind of traps when she came through.

After five minutes of walking through the dark pathway, they came to the end… when a soft yet large glow got their attention! Jet Jaguar deactivated his lights, and all were in awe at what they were seeing. Bathed in a soft green light that came from surrounding phosphorus rocks above & around the area was a massive coliseum that looked similar to the one in Rome! Cosmina had managed to gather some information about the nations that were beyond Enchancia's borders, and had come across a picture of the famous arena that had served as the ground for plays, enactments… and battles. In her spare time, she had constructed her own miniature arena… but with a twisted style of her own.

Instead of being a mere oval-shaped like the one in Italy, the entire top part of the building was lined with sharp, spiky protrusions that made the structure look like a wicked-looking crown! In addition, sharp spikes dotted the walls and give the coliseum an appearance like something that had come from the Underworld itself. All were amazed at seeing something like this, but were also scared since it gave off a menacing appearance. James commented, "Wow… this place is amazing! How did she even find the time to build something like this here?!".

Roland remarked, "I'm more concerned as to why she built it here…". Just as he finished those words, a cold and echoing laugh came from within the imposing building! The group went on guard, though the laugh itself did send a slight shiver through their bones.

Cosmina's came forth, "So… you all chose to continue to pursue me. Well… I am right here, in the middle of my entertainment palace. Come and take me… if you can. Hehehehe…". Her frosty aristocratic tone and laugh would be intimidating and nerve-wracking to most human beings. But Sofia and her family plus Jet Jaguar were made of firmer stuff, and the group marched into the place. Of course, Sofia and James were slightly nervous from the mere look of the structure, so they stayed a little close to their parents and the amazing android.

The five walked through the hallway, and emerged to find themselves in the arena. The stands around them were empty, but it looked as if it could seat at least 1,000 spectators! And at the far end of where they entered stood the sorceress, who was sitting down on a throne and clapping lightly. The sounds echoed across the empty area, giving off a slightly ominous vibe. Cosmina smiled wickedly and stated, "Welcome everyone… welcome to my special arena. From time to time, I do love to just relax and come here to enjoy… how shall I put it… amusing events. Often, this place is used as a fighting arena where I like to see my creations fight to the very death just for my entertainment.".

Upon saying that, the royal family winced & shivered slightly from hearing such a declaration. What Cosmina spoke next of really got their blood boiling though. The sorceress finished, "And also… this place is also used for the many dark rituals I have used to strengthen myself up magically. And to maintain my youthful beauty. In fact, the very place you are standing in was one of several maidens that was used in one of those rituals.". Sofia and her family could not believe what they were hearing, now truly realizing how warped the woman was. Even Jet Jaguar himself could not fathom on how someone would do such a thing, and he had seen & apprehended some human beings who were like real monsters back in his universe.

Miranda declared, "You know… some call Godzilla and his those like him monsters… but I see a TRUE monster here! And that is you, Cosmina!". Roland stood firmly by his wife, nodding his head in agreement. Sofia and James stood by their parents, their armor & weapons ready as were their courage and determination! Jet Jaguar stood ready as well, his body going into a slight stance as he felt that something bad was going to take place rather quickly.

The mechanical marvel stated, "Sorceress Cosmina, we will give you one more chance to surrender! What is your final word?".

Said sorceress had a mock guilty look on her face like a scolded child would have as she answered, "My final word? Oh, here is my final word metal man… enjoy the show!". Upon saying those three words, her mock guilt was replaced by a sneer of arrogance as she waved her staff once more! A pulse of dark magic energy shot forth from her like an ever-expanding ring, and struck the group! But something strange occurred, for the adults and James were the ones blown back. Sofia remained in the arena, looking back in shock and puzzlement on what was going on. The royal ones and the G-Force member were sent back into the stands, where upon impact chains made entirely of stone rose up and shackled their ankles and wrists to the stone seats! And finally, a transparent magical shield with a black aura around it appeared to form a bubble over the arena!

Sofia was now cut off from her family & Jet Jaguar, now alone on the battle ground floor with Cosmina!

* * *

The beautiful but evil-hearted woman laughed in the cold, aristocratic way that made the princess's blood freeze a little. She smiled wickedly at the frightened little lady and stated, "Well now, I would say this makes for a fitting battle. The courageous yet desperate princess now up against a legendary evil, all alone with her family and friend cut off as they can only watch as their heroine… goes down in defeat! Hahahahaha!". Sofia gulped a little, seeing that indeed her allies were cut off from her. She took a few steps back, eyes still on her enemy, and tentatively touched the shield. An immediate reaction occurred, the magical shield sending out a strong electrical-like shock that sent the princess recoiling from it.

Miranda, Roland, James and Jet Jaguar struggled to get out of their bonds. The stone chains and shackles were tough since they were made of solid stone… but that meant nothing to protective parents, brother and soldier! With a mighty yell and fierce strength that only a loving & devoted mother could possess for her children, the Queen of Enchancia broke through the bonds and used her whip weapons to break the ones on her ankles! Roland did the same as her, bursting free with pent-up energy like a father would & using his lance weapon to break the shackles on his ankles. Jet Jaguar easily broke through his bonds, then used some karate chops to break the bonds holding down James.

The small prince said, "Thanks, now let's go save Sofia!". He lunged at the shield, his clawed gauntlets out ready to strike the magical barrier. Sofia yelled at him, to warn him to not touch it! But it was too late, as the prince struck the barrier and was zapped by potent magical energy and rocketed back to the stands! Miranda and Roland caught him, cushioning what could have been a painful landing with his body.

The King of Enchancia slowly rose back up and held his son. He checked him over for any injuries and asked, "Son! Son, are you okay?!". James replied in a weak voice that he was fine, but that the shield was strong and knocked him for a loop. The adults rose back to their feet, Jet Jaguar helping Miranda up while the men rose back up on their own.

Sofia was glad to see that her brother was okay, a bit shook up but otherwise fine. She let out a sigh of relief, than turned to see that her foe was now on the arena ground with her. She had simply passed through the magical bubble, since it was she who created it after all and thus was immune to effects. Cosmina had on a sick smile as her staff glowed with power, the sorceress now standing tall and imposing like a true queen of evil. She stated, "Well Sofia the First… time to see if you truly have what it takes to defeat me. Come on, little princess! Show me what you got!".

The little lady gulped, but swallowed down her fear as she raised her sword and shield in defensive positions. She thought, 'Cosmina is powerful… and she knows many spells I do not! And we're in a place that she could use to her advantage! What can I do?!'.

Seeing her hesitancy, Cosmina's smile widened as she declared, "If you shall not come to me… I shall go to you! Hahahaha! Take this!". From her staff, she fired forth an orb of dark purple magical energy at the princess! Said orb was the size of a basketball, and streaking to her like a miniature comet! Sofia gasped and raised her shield, which protected her against the attack but sent her back a distance due to the sheer shockwave impact! The brave little lady quickly rose up, and had to run when Cosmina fired more orbs of evil-fueled magic at her! Small explosions were created when the spheres impacted the ground, the sorceress laughing in wicked delight at seeing her enemy flee.

"Hahahahaha! That's right, little girl! Run, run like the frightened mouse that are! Hahahahaha!", she laughed out as she continued to fire her. Her family cried out to her, yelling at her to keep on running and not get hit by the dangerous magical projectiles. Miranda and Roland felt helpless, and that frustrated to them to no end. Each tried to use their weapons on the shield, but each strike resulted in a powerful shockwave backlash that forced them back. Jet Jaguar tried to use his _Handclap_ technique, but even that was ineffective against the barrier.

Sofia was getting a bit tired after a few minutes of intense running, and so decided to try and hunker down. In short, to take a more defensive position instead of simply running away. She stopped after barely dodging another sphere, bringing out her shield to deflect the blast. The princess dug herself in this time, bracing for the blows that were to come. Cosmina laughed again upon seeing her opponent now shrinking behind her shield like a turtle in a shell. She exclaimed, "Is this really the best you can do, little princess? Hide behind your shield like a coward? Oh well… just better for me, I suppose. Take this!".

Her staff glowed once more, but this time making a magical construct that resembled a woodcutter's axe. Cosmina grinned maliciously as she swung her stuff, which in turn brought down the axe! Sofia closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and braced herself! The object crashed into the shield hard, a strong shockwave forming and knocking Sofia back about four feet! She was dazed from the blast, trying to regain her senses as she rose up slowly. She looked to her shield and saw that it had survived the blow… but cracks were forming into the gifted object! She thought, 'Oh no… I used it defending myself and the others during the battle outside of the mountain! It's nearing its limit!'. Indeed, while the shield was glowing strongly thanks to the attacks it received, it was really nearing its limit of taking attacks.

Sofia saw that while it glowed brilliantly, it was not at full power yet to unleash the blue energy that she had been using against the **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks**.

* * *

Cosmina readied her attack again, swinging the axe down to try and slice the frightened girl in two! Sofia dodged her swinging attack, running away as Cosmina ran after her with her magical weapon swinging wildly about. The sorceress was laughing, as this in her view was sport, a game to her like when a cat toys with a cornered mouse. The royal family cried and shouted out to Sofia, trying to encourage her or give her some kind of advice.

The princess dodged another attack, this time tried for an offensive approach. She said to herself, "I got to go on the attack! Dodging and defending didn't work out too well, so the only thing to try now is attacking!". She turned and ran towards Cosmina, surprising not just her but also her family and Jet Jaguar as they saw Sofia now charging at the sorceress with her sword held high!

"AHHHHHHHH!", Sofia exclaimed before going in for a slash, aiming at the staff to try and slice it in two! The magic-user simply smirked and raised the staff to block the attack, the two clashing with sparks flying upon impact! To Sofia's horror, the staff wasn't even dented!

The woman said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… I must commend you at least for trying something this daring, young lady. But seriously, trying to outdo me in a test of strength? A child against an adult? Ha! What a laugh!". She raised her staff high and brought it down on the sword, a strong shower of sparks forming again from impact and Sofia staggering a bit from the blow. The princess winced from feeling such strength from her enemy, and was now being forced back again as she defended herself from the strong swings & strikes from Cosmina. The evil lady laughed and grinned wickedly as she continued her assault, not slowing down for an instant.

In five minutes, Sofia was exhausted as she was backed near the magical shield. She was tired, worn out with her weapons exhausted & her spirit on the brink. Cosmina smirked down at her fallen enemy, than focused a bit of her vile magic into her staff to form a sizzling, chaotic swirl of energy at the tip of it. She stated haughtily at the princess, "It really seems that the _Amulet of Avalor_ really was the reason you even made it as a princess. Without this potent magical object, I would most likely not have been able to pull any of this off.". The woman had just told her that it was the amulet's doing! Cosmina was using the corrupted item to power herself up magically, and that was why she was able to bring up the shield that cut her off from her allies plus raising her magical energy to unbelievable levels!

The sorceress raised her staff, intending to deliver the final blow to the princess. Miranda, Roland and James plus Jet Jaguar threw themselves at the shield! The energy that was coursing through their bodies was terrible and shocking to their systems, but they did not care! What mattered to them was saving Sofia from a terrible fate! Cosmina exclaimed, "Goodbye, Princess Sofia! Hahahaha!". She raised her staff and was about to bring it down on the little lady's head…

When a powerful tremor shook the entire section they were in, followed by a familiar roar that made Cosmina pause in mid-strike. Her focus was soon lost, the energy at the tip of her staff fading until it was gone. Sofia looked up, whimpering a bit after enduring a very frightful ordeal. Cosmina looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. The royal family and Jet Jaguar removed themselves from the shield, their bodies burnt from being exposed to the shield's magical energy but they paid little heed to it. Another powerful tremor shook the entire coliseum… and several large cracks started to form in the wall near the structure!

The sorceress whispered in awe and puzzlement, "This cannot be… it's impossible! That mountain wall is solid and almost unbreakable! There is no conceivable way that it can be…!".

Sofia was regaining some of her strength bit by bit, rising up with a small, relieved smile on her face. She heard the roar once more, and some happy tears leaked from her beautiful blue eyes. She replied in a small but strong voice, "It can be… and it is. I have no idea how you found me… but I am glad you did.". A feeling at started to rise in Sofia's heart, in her own soul, just before Cosmina was about ready to deliver the final blow. It was then that she felt the very spirit of her friend, the King of the Monsters, nearby and was now getting stronger with every tremor the arena endured! It was the same with those like Ariel and Cinderella who were bonded to the saurian _kaiju_!

With one last tremendous blow, the cracks on the wall finally exploded inward and the face appearing before all was… Godzilla! The King of the Monsters let loose his trademark, famous roar causing Cosmina to cover her ears while the rest listened on as it was like music to their ears.

The royal family and Jet Jaguar all exclaimed, "Godzilla!".

* * *

The monster looked at the scene before him, now realizing where his sixth sense had led him. He was wondering why, after his battle with the _kaiju_ creations earlier, his sense was leading him to a particular side of the mountain. Now he knew why, for he sensed the distressed spirit of his bonded and had punched his way through solid rock to see what was going on. He growled, peering down inside the mountainside and seeing the coliseum structure before him. The king looked down at the magical bubble that was surrounding the top, and saw Sofia on her knees before the enemy. He glared and stated, " **Sofia, why are you on one knee before your foe?! Rise up and take her down!** ".

The princess rose to her feet slowly and shakily before answering, "Godzilla… I… I'm no match for her! She's too powerful and…".

The proud saurian roared again, silencing her while the others looked on. Cosmina did not do anything as she stared at the powerful foe. Godzilla spoke, " **Silence! Sofia, you are stronger than her! Remember all that has happened, all up to this moment! You have faced many mighty foes, yet you held on! You fought against those that tried to run you over, but you kept on strong! You are more than what you are now!** ".

Sofia looked to him in awe, than to her family who was still outside of the shield. She spoke softly, "But… I'm alone… my family can't help me…".

Godzilla called out, " **You are not alone! Remember young one, they are with you! Not physically near you, but with you in heart and spirit! Listen and remember! Your allies and companions that are still fighting are here with you! You are not fighting against the enemy alone! Now.. rise up and strike that evil human down!** ".

The princess was stunned by the deep words coming from the powerful saurian, and she took his words to heart as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Gradually, slowly… she could hear the many voices of her friends from the battlefield! Each and every one of them that she had bonded with ever since this adventure started was calling out to her, their thoughts focused on the royal little one even as they were engaged in combat with the enemy! Ariel, Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Snow White's and so much more were sending their prayers to Heaven that she would be okay… that she would win against Cosmina! Even Amber's voice was in the mix, the older princess/sister was worried about her as she flew around with the fairies, Mama Odie, Radelle and Carpet in dispersing the storm clouds in the skies above!

She could even hear & feel the voices of the other monsters! Biolantte, King Caesar, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus… and of course Godzilla as well!

She was glowing now, a dull white color aura covering over her. It started to gain strength in both brilliance and hue as she took in the prayers of the many well-wishers that were still fighting on the battleground. Cosmina gasped as she saw this, taking some steps back as a tingle of fear ran through her very being! To an agent of evil, seeing and feeling such goodness and purity was bad. The royal parents, James and Jet Jaguar were amazed now but in a very pleasant way as they felt the gentle yet strong power coming into Sofia! The android spoke, "Massive power spike detected! Sofia's energy… it's rising up rapidly! And her armor & weapons are healing themselves!".

Godzilla had a firm face on, but he was pleased to see that his new bonded being now understood. He spoke boldly again, " **And the most important thing to remember is this, little one… you are a child to the One on High. Do you think he ever leave you?** ".

Sofia's eyes opened up wide when she heard those words… and felt a very familiar spirit standing behind her. Turning around, the little lady was in complete awe but never felt so relieved when she saw that standing at one of the entrances to the coliseum… was Jesus Christ himself! She gasped softly in complete surprise, her family and friendly android warrior turning to where her eyes were at & doing the same thing as well. Miranda, James, Roland and Jet Jaguar all bowed to one knee to the King of Kings. Cosmina looked in horror at Christ, the evil within her spirit shrinking in fear at seeing the Teacher. Godzilla looked down at the Light, nodding his head slowly in respect to him.

Jesus walked towards Sofia, passing right through the shield that covered the arena. As soon as he touched it with his body, the magical bubble just vanished like it wasn't even there! Sofia kept her eyes glued to Jesus, and when he was a few feet from her, she still looked to him as a child would to a parent they respected and loved so much. Jesus had a small smile on, kneeling down and putting a gentle hand on Sofia's shoulder as he got to eye level with her. He said, " **I am here with you always, Sofia the First. The Holy Spirit is within you, and many are with you as well. Never forget this truth, young one.** ".

Sofia's eyes glistened with tears, just overwhelmed at the sheer goodness & power that was now flowing through her! It was indeed the Holy Spirit filling her being with power, strength and determination! In her mind and heart, it felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket of security and comfort. She let out a soft sob and just hugged Jesus, who smiled and returned the favor. Miranda, Roland and James who witnessed this had smiled on with tears of joy streaming down their faces. Jet Jaguar felt immense pride and happiness as well flowing through his circuitry. And Godzilla mere allowed a small smile to appear on his wide maw as he saw his new bonded understanding completely now.

Jesus rose back up, and slowly faded from sight. His image was getting transparent and vanishing, like mist does when the morning sun rises high enough in the sky. The aura surrounding her was absorbed into her being, a thin but concentrated film of white energy on her whole being. Sofia than remembered that she had a duty to do… taking sword and shield in hand as she turned around to face Cosmina. Once Jesus was gone, the sorceress gathered her wits together… but there was not much of it left. Seeing and feeling the Almighty's power had left her shaken so badly in many ways, and her mind was now like that of a frightened animal.

Staring now into the hard, violet eyes of her enemy, the sorceress exclaimed shakily, "Y-YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME NOW?! I STILL HAVE YOU ON THE ROPES, AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU HERE! I WILL NOT BE TAKEN DOWN BY A BRAT LIKE YOU!". She had more colorful words for her, but they died upon her lips as she saw Sofia getting ready for round two!

Roland stated, "Look! The shield is gone! We can help her now!". He was about to run and jump down into the arena to help his daughter, but amazingly… Miranda put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

The mother of Sofia spoke, "Wait dear… this is her battle. I believe very much that she can win this one without us. So… let's cheer her on. She can do this!". James and Roland were surprised by Miranda's words, and more so when Jet spoke.

The G-Force/JSDF android added, "Indeed. This is Sofia's battle, and her's alone. Let her finish what Cosmina started. It is the only honorable thing to do.". Jet Jaguar had a soul of honor, like the ancient Japanese warriors of old had. Like that of samurai, he possessed a _bushido_ which was a code of honor that he would not compromise in anyway.

The two men folk were a bit stunned to hear this from the two people they thought would want to help Sofia out now. Roland looked down at his daughter, and saw the determination, conviction and strength now flowing from her daughter. Seeing it in her violet eyes that were set and focused. He sighed, now realizing that this was indeed her daughter's fight… so he called out, "YOU CAN DO IT, SOFIA! TAKE HER DOWN!". James soon followed his dad, Miranda and Jet Jaguar joining in.

Sofia heard them, taking in their encouragement but keeping her eyes on her foe. She said firmly to Cosmina, "I am not a mere brat like you think I am, Cosmina. I am Sofia the First, daughter to Queen Miranda and King Roland the Second… I am sister to Prince James and Princess Amber. I am a royal member of Enchancia. I am the bonded of the King of the Monsters- Godzilla. And… I am a child of Jesus Christ, Son of God! And I will not be held down by a servant of evil such as you!". With each word she spoke, the aura around her grew brighter and stronger! Her sword and shield gleamed anew, repaired and full of energy! Her armor also looking brand-new… and behind her was the image of her own guardian angel!

The angel was towering, having the full Armor of God on him and looking like he could take on Horruk and Crazeon with little trouble! His muscles were not bulging or anything like that, but having strength that one knew could not be denied. He was of a medium-brown color, possibly of Hispanic origin. He looked to be in his early fifties, with a small black beard and mustache on his face. Brown eyes were staring hard at Cosmina, with wings like that of an alpha eagle spread out wide! And his movements and actions were exactly like that of Cosmina, the two almost like one!

Godzilla roared loudly, showing his support to his bonded human!

* * *

Cosmina was now livid, acting less like an aristocrat of statue… and more like a cornered, wild animal. Her staff charged with black magical energy, both it and the _Amulet of Avalor_ sparking chaotically! She let out a primal yell as she charged at Sofia, staff raised high to bring it down overhead like a club! Sofia rushed towards her, sword held high to counterattack with an offense of her own! The two objects clashed together, sparks of white and black spilling forth from the contact! Sofia was not giving an inch as the stalemate held, showing that her physical strength had more than been restored… it had been enhanced greatly!

The wild sorceress struggled, trying to bring her weapon down on her foe but she couldn't get Sofia to budge. Snarling, she started to swing her magical object wildly at the princess. It was such a contrast, to see the once arrogant & prim magic-user now acting like a savage. But, that would happen after an evil soul stood in the presence of Christ, going into a frenzy at seeing someone as pure and sinless as him.

Sofia the First matched her blow for blow, but she was not backing down… in fact, it was her that was actually forcing Cosmina back! Taking steps forward, not backward, as she countered each wild swing with a determined & strong counter strike! After a few minutes, the princess countered another overhead strike and delivered a thrust move that Cosmina blocked but had her reeling. Panting and huffing from now being on the defensive, the woman snarled and brought her staff up to bear. Pointing the tip of it at her enemy, she focused and unleashed an orb of black energy at her! It shot towards Sofia… who stood her ground and brought her shield to bear. But this time, the crafted object was glowing at full power as were the small dorsal spines on her armored back!

The princess sent out a mental command, and unleashed a projectile of her own! A blazing blue-white fireball shot out from her shield and struck the evil-infused orb, canceling it out completely! Cosmina growled and started to unleash a volley of rapid-fire orbs at her! Sofia merely kept her cool and focus, sending out multiple fireballs that clashed and countered each of the deadly spheres! Miranda, Roland, James and Jet Jaguar kept on cheering for her while at the same time in awe at seeing her so composed and focused.

After three minutes of intense firing, Cosmina was getting desperate and wanted to end it now against the princess. She leapt high and away, getting some distance between her & Sofia. She exclaimed when she landed, "I WILL END YOU HERE, SOFIA THE FIRST! AND I WILL RESUME MY CONQUEST OF ENCHANCIA AND BRINGING THOSE THREE FOOL FAIRIES TO THEIR KNEES! NOW… TAKE THIS IF YOU CAN!". She held up her staff high in the air, her own body now enveloped in a sick black aura. She was pouring much of her own magic, and a mixture of her own life force as well, into the staff! The staff's tip soon formed a sphere that started to grow in size… going from basketball-sized to being the size of an SUV vehicle in seconds!

Sofia the First merely looked on, determined to make her stand. She closed her eyes and focused, her sword & shield floating out from her hand and going in front of her. The sword stood in front of the shield, blade tip facing downwards and looking like a cross with the round shield behind it! The princess concentrated, bringing up all of her own being to bear as well. Coursing through her were the prayers and well-wishes of her family and friends, human and non-human alike, as their spirits started to form behind her & the guardian angel! Josiah the arch-angel captain, David & Gwendolyn Howard, Magric & Barbara Korastor, Solta & Lisa Runzi, Pastor Rick Wing, and many more came from behind her in spirit form!

In fact, outside on the battlefield… many of those who knew Sofia intimately were glowing in a strong white-blue light that sent the **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** reeling in pain and fright! Even the titanic _kaiju_ , who were being spectators for the moment from a distance, were glowing as well! Godzilla, the royal family, and Jet Jaguar were glowing as well!

Sofia felt the warm spirits and prayers of everyone behind her… as well as Jesus Christ, who was right beside her on her right side! She opened her eyes, and saw the crazed Cosmina about to fire her final attack. The princess spoke in a voice that was quite regal and noble, like a true warrior lady of royalty, " **Sorceress Cosmina… you have been a fool to immerse yourself in the evil arts for so many years. Your time of judgement has come! And as a Princess… I will deliver it to you!** ". The dorsal spines on her armored back changed from flashing blue… to a deep-platinum color with small golden lightning bolts sparking around it! The shield and sword changed color to match it as well… showing that Sofia was about to unleash Godzilla's own unique finishing move, one that started out in the Disney universe many years ago!

Cosmina exclaimed, "DIE SOFIA THE FIRST!". She let out another yell as she unleashed the black sphere, which streaked towards its target like a bullet!

Sofia's eyes flashed and she exclaimed, " _Pristine Breath!_ ". The shield and sword combo unleashed the ultimate move of Godzilla, a deep-platinum colored beam of energy with golden sparks of lighting swirling around the column as it streaked towards Cosmina's attack! Everyone's eyes widened as the techniques soon collided with one another, a great shockwave forming from the impact that sent great gusts of wind all around that knocked the smaller beings off their feet and even made Godzilla's head move upward slightly. The coliseum did not fare much better, as great chunks of it had been blasted off by the shockwave.

Cosmina willed more power into her sphere of destruction, magic and bits of her life force going into it. She called forth more magic from the corrupted amulet, but it was already near its limit! Sofia grunted as she held on, not giving in but maintaining her ground as best she could. The stalemate held for three minutes… than with a mighty yell from Sofia, she poured more of the Holy Spirit into her attack! The beam of mighty energy soon surged forth like a tsunami, soon blasting right through the sphere and disintegrating it completely! Cosmina's eyes widened in horror and shock at seeing her attack fail epically like it did… and felt the beam strike her squarely in the chest! She was forced back hard into the stone wall of the arena, feeling like she just got punched by Godzilla's fist!

Sofia saw her attack strike and embed the sorceress into the wall, and she ceased her attack. The beam quickly died down, and the aura around Sofia faded gradually. The spirits that supported her slowly faded, but the princess felt a good kind of pride being sent to her. Like a parent would be proud of their child after he or she had performed a great task. Jesus and the guardian angel gave Sofia one last smile of approval before vanishing. Her weapons returned to her hands, and the brave little lady panted as she slumped down a little in exhaustion.

* * *

"SOFIA!", Miranda shouted as she went to the edge of the stands, leaping off of it and onto the arena floor. Following close behind were Roland, James and Jet Jaguar as the mother rushed towards her child. Said princess gave them all a weak smile, but there was so much warmth in it that it relieved the group. Upon reaching her, Miranda enveloped her daughter in a strong hug that was truly comfortable and welcome. Coming into the hug next was Roland, his arms encircling both women and pulling them close to his body in a show of love. James was next, hugging his mother and sister as best he could. Jet Jaguar and Godzilla merely watched on, nodding in approval at the warm sight of family love before them.

After some time, Miranda released the hug as did the others. She looked to her daughter with tear-filled eyes and spoke, "Sofia… oh Sofia, you gave me such a scare! I was so worried about you… but I'm glad that you are safe. Oh, my precious daughter…". She couldn't help but give her another hug, which she welcomed very much.

Roland spoke, "Sofia… I really can't express how proud I am of you. You really rose up far beyond what I expected, and I'm just so glad that you are alright. You have grown so much…". He was really proud of her like any good father would be, glad & relieved that she was good and well. But proud of her so much as well.

James commented, "I got to hand it to you, sister! You really showed that crazy witch what it means to be a princess! What you did was just amazing!". Sofia smiled at her brother's words and reaction, giving him another hug and glad that he approved of her feats.

Jet Jaguar came to her and stated, "You fought with honor and strength, your Highness. This particular event I will forever remember in my memory banks!". Indeed, the android had just put all that had transpired so far into a file he had labeled _Personal Memory Events- Confidential_. These were pictures and special events that he deemed personal and wonderful, and that only he or anyone else he trusted completely had access to.

The princess nodded and spoke, "I'm glad that it's over. Well… almost over. We still need to deal with Cosmina.". Just as she finished speaking those words, a moan of pain erupted from the body of said sorceress. She was still alive! Sofia turned around to look at her, going to where she was with her family and mechanical friend following.

Arriving at the wall where her body was embedded in, the company got a good look at her. Cosmina's front was singed badly due to the incredible power of Sofia's attack, but thankfully the cloth remained intact so it protected her modesty. It was a good thing too, since the parents did not want their children to be exposed to anything indecent. She tried to move, but those little actions just caused her to break free from the rocky wall and she fell down to the ground with a plop. Cosmina weakly looked up, her eyes managing to crack open to see her adversaries around her. Sofia stepped forward and stated, "I believe that you have something of mine.".

Reaching out, she took the amulet and wrenched it off of the sorceress's neck. The princess looked down in sadness at seeing her precious amulet still black, showing it was still corrupted. To make matters worse, cracks had started to form on it. Sofia thought, 'I hope there is a way to fix it…'. She put the jewel in a satchel pouch that was on her belt, than turned her focus to the defeated Cosmina. She spoke, "Cosmina… it is over. You will be brought back with us to face judgement in Enchancia. We gave you a chance to end this peacefully… but you refused. Do you have any words to say?".

The pitiful woman looked at them all, her staff still clutched tightly in her right hand. Cosmina glared at the entire company, than weakly replied with much venom in her tone, "I say… I say… I say this to you. Goodbye!". With the very last push of her magic and life energy, she let loose a powerful magical pulse that struck the entire area! The coliseum and rocky floors had been weakened greatly thanks to the actions of the beings, and the pulse had now started a chain reaction that was causing the entire mountain section to collapse and cave in! Stalactites above started to fall and crash to the ground, destroying parts of the already weakened coliseum! The arena floor started to give up, a hole opening up at the center which started to widen quickly!

Roland exclaimed, "Everyone, run! We need to get out of here!". He pointed to one of the entrances nearby, and was about to go to it when it collapsed and was closed to rubble and debris! Miranda pointed to another floor entrance nearby, but that too was sealed off by falling rocks. Jet Jaguar quickly weighed his options, but neither seemed promising. He could try to fly them out of here, he could carry them all easily, but with the rocks raining down on them, the chances of them getting hit by the heavy & spiky stones was too great to risk. He could try going into his Mini-form, to grow into a normal-sized giant to get them out, but the weight of his body might cause them to tumble down into the abyss below.

Sofia was looking around frantically for a way out, than heard the weak laughter of Cosmina. She turned to look at the crazed woman, who actually seemed to age now. By using the last of her magic and life force, it seemed that time was finally catching up with her. The evil magical ritual she had used many years ago to keep her youthful looks was now undone, and time was now coming for her. She said with her ever weakening breath, "Hahahaha… even… if I go… down… at least… I can take… all of you… with me! Hahahaha….".

However, Godzilla was not having any of this! He roared loudly as he punched through the wall, causing the cave-in to hasten the rocks to tumble down more! His right clawed hand, which he used to punch through the wall, quickly rushed out and grabbed Sofia and the others! The family and android were surrounded by the saurian's green flesh, protected in his large closed fist as he retracted it back. Cosmina was not taken, and soon her voice echoed in a scream as the floor beneath her gave in… and she tumbled into the dark abyss below!

* * *

~At the battlefield~

Ariel and the rest of the forces of Good were battling against the **Shadow Soldiers** and **Rock Rooks** … when something unusual happened! The shadow humanoid beasts suddenly stopped in mid-attack, screeching/howling like they were having heart attacks of some kind before they just exploded into dust! One by one, in a very quick chain reaction, the nightmarish shadow forces exploded and soon ceased to exist! With the rocky creations, they too started to experience some kind of seizure. Inside the remaining forces, their _Heart Stones_ turned from gold… to coal. The magical energies that were in them ceased to exist, and thus reverted to a lump of coal. Their eyes soon went dark, and they collapsed to the ground before turning into rubble of pebbles and stone.

In the sky, which was halfway cleared thanks to the efforts of Princess Amber and the Fast Flying-talented fairies, the storm clouds quickly dispersed and ceased to exist! The sky now showed the night sky, with the stars and moon out though it showed that they were close to setting.

All looked around the battlefield, which was now clear of enemy forces. Josiah exclaimed with a mighty & joyful shout, "WE HAVE WON!". Almost immediately, the entire remaining forces rejoiced and cheered as they had won the battle! Melody and the mortals soon joined in, glad that the fighting was now over!

Cinderella looked at her companions and asked, "But wait! If Cosmina is defeated, than where is Sofia?!". Her answers came in the form of a roar that came from behind Mothra and the Toho _kaiju_! The remaining forces of Good looked to see the monsters, who soon parted to reveal that coming towards them was Godzilla. The King of the Monsters stomped towards them, holding something in his right clawed hand.

Sitting in the palm of his hand was Sofia and her family with Jet Jaguar! Everyone was safe and sound! Iago was the one who saw them from the sky, and reported back to Aladdin and his family. He stated, "Hey everyone! That little kid princess is okay! Her folks are with her, and so is that tin turkey Jet Jaguar! They did it!". Upon hearing the news, mortals and celestial beings alike rose a great cry of victory and joy at hearing & seeing their commander and her allies alive and well!

Sofia looked from her position near Godzilla's hand everyone, smiling and looking very much relieved that all were still there. She looked up in the air, and saw Amber flying overhead with Carpet, Mama Odie, Radelle & Vidia by her side. She waved to her sister, who flew down fast and engulfed her in a warm hug that was wonderful to see. Amber had tears of joy and relief coming down her face, glad to see that her sister was okay. She whispered, "Sofia… oh, I'm so glad you are alright! What happened? Is it over?".

The warrior princess nodded and replied, "I'll tell you everything with everyone back down on the ground. But yes… it's really over.".

Sofia and the army of Light were victorious, complete victory given to them!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this was a biggie! Believe me, I had much difficulty in creating this chapter. I really have to give much credit to the Disney storywriters who make action sequences like this. But, I managed to get it done!

Before anything else, I want to thank the Lord for helping me out with this chapter! Jesus, thank you for aiding me and guiding my mind and hands when I wrote this chapter. Praise and glory to you God for really making this chapter possible, and for giving me the gift of imagination! Thank you!

For the guardian angel that is with Sofia here… I actually based it off my own dad, Daniel G. Rodriguez! I am named after him, thus why my name is DJ. Look to my profile to see why. In any case, I really look up to my Mom and Dad. I am really blessed by God that I was born and raised by them. My dad is strong, hardworking, has good sense of right & wrong, faithful father & husband, cool sense of humor, and most importantly is a man of Christ! My whole family is, and I really am thankful that I have them in my life. So I figured that since some of my family members are featured in this story, why not my dad? So I did, putting him as the guardian angel/conscience of Sofia the First!

You will see the fate of both Cosmina and the _Amulet of Avalor_ in the next chapter, and also the conditions of the forces of Good. I really hope that you all like it when it comes out. And I really hope that this chapter got your blood and imagination flowing!

Now here are the questions:

What would your reaction be at seeing the Coliseum in the mountain?

Would you give Cosmina the option to surrender, or no? And why?

Upon seeing the shield coming active and not able to get to Sofia, what kind of advice would you shout out to her in her battle against Cosmina?

What would be your reaction at seeing Godzilla punching a hole through solid rock?

What words of encouragement would you give to the princess before round two would start up?

And finally… would you let her do the battle all on her own, or would you go down there to help her out?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	17. Chapter 17

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you doing? I hope you are all well. Glad to see that some of you liked the battle between Sofia and Cosmina! Believe me, it was very difficult to come up with. Many scenarios came into my head, but I soon realized I had copied some of them from famous games like _The Legend of Zelda_ and others. I didn't want to do that, so I tried to be original as I could. Just glad you did enjoy the fight.

Before anything else gets underway, want to thank and praise God for once again helping me out. Thank you Lord for aiding me, not just with writing the chapter but for many other things as well! Thank you for the readers and reviewers who have taken the time to read & enjoy my stories, and thank you for making all of the _Monsters and Magic_ series possible! Jesus Christ, thank you!

I believe that from this point on, I will abstain from seeing remake movies. After seeing the new _Power Rangers_ movie, while decent it lacked the quality, charm and goodness like the original series had. The kind I watched as a kid. So from this point on, remakes I will not see. I'll stick to the tried and true classics!

Okay... now, need to focus and back to business! In this chapter, you will see the fate of both Cosmina & and the _Amulet of Avalor_. Also, you will see the celestial and bonded friends of Sofia return to their homes… and hopefully see something that touches your hearts in the true, classic and real way of Disney that I love so much growing up as a kid!

Now, to thank the ones that honored me & this mini-novel with their reviews! Ahem…

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thanks for the review, my friend! I promise, your OC characters will have a good ending here!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thank you once again for your passionate review! I really love it when you do get involved with the characters. Yes, the mountain was a bit of a loss but it was well worth the price for Godzilla to aid Sofia in more ways than one!

To **Japan Boy** : Heh, good to see another review from you, old friend! Always good to see that the one who inspired me to write my Disney/Toho crossover series like my chapters! More is to come, so stay tuned! And everyone, wish my friend here luck in writing more of the Disney/Toho series that I have come to really like myself!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank you for the shout-out, my friend! I'm glad you liked it!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thanks for the scenario and review. I don't think much of it as cliché, as most people are thinking nowadays of most things. I see something classic, true and worth doing! In any case, my two other stories… at the moment, they are toss-ups but I will see what I can do with them when the time comes. And your OC creations are always welcome in them, so long as you give me permission to use them of course.

To **Mickol93** : Thank you for the kind words, my friend. I'm just a good writer who has had a lot of help from the Lord. It's He who deserves much of the credit. And also reviewers such as yourself who like my stories. I will look into it, as many have wanted me to do more of this particular series.

To **bluemarvel0** : Thanks for the kind words, my friend. My dad has been one of the many people who has helped and guided me throughout all of my life. He is one cool dad, and also one strong man of Christ! I felt that it was time to put him in one of my stories, and this seemed to be the best way.

And finally to **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you so much for the review! Like I often said to many, reviews from you are worth waiting for! Like I stated earlier, writing the battle scene was difficult and I really had to think hard to see on what I liked & what would work. I'm just glad you reviewed and enjoyed the chapter.

I do have one personal questions before we start this chapter. Ahem… if my novels were made into movies, the classic way that Disney and Toho made their movies in the 1990's, would you see them? Like I stated earlier, I'm into the true & classic ways of when I was growing up. And I wouldn't want it any other way!

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Salvation and Good-byes

The entire Army of Light were celebrating and rejoicing down near the base of the Carpathian Mountains, many celestial and mortals rejoicing at the sweet truth that their Commander, Sofia the First had won against Cosmina! The large titan _kaiju_ from the other universe were roaring/screeching/squeaking in victory as well! Godzilla merely held his head straight and true like a king, going towards the edge of the army. He looked down at his new bonded who was conversing with her family, very proud of Sofia that she had fought until the very end against her enemy. In his eyes, she was both royalty  & warrior… somewhat like him.

Jet Jaguar was still in his human-sized form, inside the King of the Monster's palm with Sofia & her family. Meanwhile, said princess was telling Amber on what happened with her battle against Cosmina. Miranda, James and Roland came in when needed to add in to the tale. After what was told to her, Amber hugged her sister again tight. She whispered, "Oh Sofia… it must have been so hard, fighting against the evil witch! I… I honestly don't know what I would do if I saw you fight against her alone.". Even though she often acted a bit spoiled, Amber cared for her sister very much and didn't want any kind of serious harm to come to her.

Sofia returned the hug and replied, "Believe me Amber, it was hard. But… I got a lot of help from everyone here! You, our parents, James, the monsters, everyone from all over the world… I also got help from Jesus himself! He reminded me that I was never alone, and that there was more to me than even I knew. It was thanks to all of you, and Him, that I was able to beat Cosmina.".

Amber smiled and let out a sigh, feeling tired after everything that had just occurred. She stated, "This will be something to write down in our diaries… well, maybe even a history book.".

Miranda smiled at her two daughters and put in, "I will say this. This is one adventure I know I will NEVER forget as long as I live.". Roland hugged his beautiful wife, saying that he would not forget this moment anytime soon. James also said that he was going to remember all of the events that had taken place as well.

Sofia the First was just smiling wide, one that was true and warm as she soaked in the family love she was feeling right now. Just then, a slight tremor occurred and they felt Godzilla lowering his hand down. Jet Jaguar advised with humor in his tone, "Be prepared. We're coming down to the edge of the army, and it seems we might be in for a bit of a welcome.". The royal family thanked him, standing on their feet to make sure they were ready for what was to come.

When the massive saurian lowered his clawed hand and extended the digits out so that the humans & android could walk off of the palm, the entire company was greeted by a HUGE crowd of arch-angels and mortals!

Sofia and her family was soaking up the large cheering that was all for them, having a large warm feeling surge inside their beings that was ten times more full than any kind of party that have ever had back at the castle! The princess was pat on the back, given thumbs up and greeted with kind, warm words from the arch-angels. Men & women, skin colors of many kind, those that hailed from other nations all over the world were giving the Enchancia royal family quite a welcome! Miranda, Roland, James and Amber were taking it all in as best they could. They moved through the throng of heavenly winged warriors, and soon came to their mortal friends.

First to greet them was David and Gwendolyn Howard, the couple looking a bit drained and tired but still good! Mr. Howard bowed to Sofia and stated, "Good to have you back, your Highness! I bet you put one heck of a fight against that Cosmina witch!". Sofia giggled slightly and replied that it was hard, but she was able to defeat her along with her family and friends.

Mrs. Howard put in, "Your Graces, I think after all of this excitement, adventure and danger… a month long vacation is what we ALL need.". Amber actually agreed with her, as did James and Miranda. In their minds, a month's-long vacation was what they wanted the most.

Next up was Pastor Rick Wing, who was exhausted yet had a grin on his face despite that his clothing looked like he got in a fight with some wildcats. The Christian teacher/shepherd spoke, "I got to hand it to you, your Highness Sofia… you are incredible! I believe that the Lord Almighty helped you big time against the evil sorceress." She smiled warmly at that, and replied that He did indeed.

Soon, the whole gang was with her! Solta and Lisa Runzi, Magric and Barbara Korastor, General Jackson Dashboard, General Raven Rissing, and many more came to the princess & her family! Among them was the bonded of the monsters, along with their friends & family members. Their animal partners were also with them, though some looking a bit worse for wear but still kicking. Coming down was the fairies of Pixie Hollow, along with Mama Odie and Radelle who were still on Carpet.

Cinderella, Ariel, Elsa, Anna, Melody, and Tracy went to her and each gave her a big hug. The last one was Melody, who said, "Sofia, we are just so proud of you! You really showed that you are more than just a princess by title. But one by heart, soul and spirit!".

Sofia blushed from the praise and answered, "Thank you… but believe me, I couldn't have done this without all of you! Each of you helped me out in a big way! I just wish I could show you all what happened instead of simply telling you…". In her view, just merely saying how the fight went was insufficient. It wouldn't do the entire ordeal justice, and would rather show them rather than just tell it.

Genie and Eden came forth, looking like game show hosts with the green-skinned beauty wearing a classy but sexy outfit that made most of the men turn their eyes to her. Fortunately, their lady loves smacked them upside the head to get their senses back in order… though they did whisper to them that they would pay for it later, which made many of the guilty men gulp. Genie exclaimed in a microphone he conjured up, "Well than, little lady! Have we got a prize for you! Tell her what she has won, Eden!".

Eden smirked and shook her head slightly at the antics of her silly half before stating, "Sofia the First, you have won the right to use the all-exclusive _Mind Showing Helmet_!". Just after speaking those words, a flash of light  & magic swirled in her hands and emerging from thin air was a tiara. This one looked like the one Sofia and Amber wore, but this particular one was made of solid gold and had three large silver gemstones in it.

Genie chuckled and explained, "Well… since you are a princess & lady of refined taste, we opted to go with that instead of this.". He brought forth out of thin air with his magic a large football helmet, one that was blue and had Genie's head insignia on it. Sofia was a bit glad now to wear the tiara instead of that heavy & clunky head piece.

The wife of Genie came back in, "Please sit in the chair here, and put on the tiara. After that, just focus on what you want to show us with your mind. It'll play the memories, and show us here on the big screen TV.". She used her magic to conjure up a comfortable-looking chair for Sofia, and behind it was a truly large flat screen TV set that was long and big enough so that all could see it. The mortals were pretty impressed by the magic of the genie, and were wondering what a TV set was though many knew of it due in part of being around the magical couple for a good long while.

Sofia looked to her family, her parents encouraging her to give it a try. James and Amber did the same, giving their sister the confidence she needed. The princess went to the chair, sat down in it and found that it was truly plush and comfortable. Eden put on the tiara, and upon contact the gemstones in the headwear started to glow softly. Genie took out a large universal remote control, pointing it at the TV screen and pushing the On button. It flickered to life, but it was all static for now.

Eden looked to Sofia and stated, "Okay now, just bring up the memory you want to show us and the tiara will do the rest.". The little lady nodded, and started to focus on the events that transpired just some minutes ago. The static on the TV screen quickly vanished, being replaced of a visual on the inside of the mountain where Sofia and her family were once at.

* * *

~Thirty minutes later~

The screen was blank now, having been turned off by Genie. The entire company was in awe on what they had just beared witness to. Sofia was a bit drained and exhausted, slumped slightly in her seat after bringing up the memories. Many mortals, celestial beings, heroes and heroines were stunned on what they had seen; the chase to apprehend Cosmina, seeing the coliseum, and most of all… seeing the battle between the princess & the sorceress! Many were shocked when they saw the scene where Sofia was cut off from her family by the powerful shield spell that Cosmina brought up. After that, they came to see the final battle that would determine the fate of the kingdom!

The heroes & heroines, mortal and celestial being alike, saw that Sofia was getting beat good by the sorceress who was merely playing with her. Taking her sweet time in attacking, while the princess had been on the defensive the whole time. It was difficult for the family to see these moments, especially for Sofia, but the brave princess pushed on despite feeling the fear that came when playing that particular memory. When the part came to show that Cosmina was ready to deliver the final blow, everyone gasped… than cheered when Godzilla showed up by punching a large hole through the mountain! Amber had released the breath she had been holding, clutching tight to her mother who held her close and gently.

The audience had been ecstatic to see the saurian, many believing that he would come in and handle the fight himself. But, they were shocked & stunned into silence when they heard the King of the Monster's words to Sofia. That he was telling Sofia to rise up and fight, to defeat Cosmina on her own! When the princess said that she was alone… that was when Godzilla told her otherwise. Now THAT got many of the warriors who assumed that the saurian did not have that kind of wisdom. Seeing the white glow cover Sofia got a small gasp from some of the audience members… but soon all were stunned when they saw the King of Kings himself enter into the arena!

The arch-angels, the mortal warriors, heroes & heroines, and the animal partners all bowed to one knee upon seeing the visage of Jesus Christ, the Chief Cornerstone & Redeemer. Sofia was slightly crying now on her seat, but they were good tears. Tears of happiness, of joy and comfort in a way that could not be fully explained. The entire gathering now saw Jesus encouraging Sofia with his words, and of the princess hugging the Holy One. Tears were now coming forth from many an eye in the audience, seeing something very special and good that should never be taken for granted. Jesus soon faded from view… and that was when all saw Sofia glowing! Not just with the power that was flowing through her body, but with a spirit of determination when she picked up her sword and shield once more!

The screen showed Cosmina losing it now, having been reverted to some sort of crazed woman but many knew that it was natural. Evil beings, and those with evil deep within their hearts, often went mad after seeing the Alpha & Omega in the flesh. And seeing the shield come down, many assumed that her family & Jet Jaguar were going to leap into the fray to help out. Shock was the emotion shown on everyone's face when they heard Miranda, of all people, saying that they would not interfere. That the battle belonged to Sofia alone, but that did not mean that she would be idle. That she would cheer for her, and the android agreed with her. So… the family was now choosing to stay out of the fight, and to cheer Sofia on with all of their hearts!

Phil exclaimed at the screen when it showed the duo getting ready for round two, "Kid, I got only two words of advice for you… ATTACK!". Many soon joined in, and in no time at all, many were cheering for the memory-Sofia as she took the offensive against Cosmina! The real deal was smiling and chuckling at the reactions of the crowd, but continued to show the memory as best she could.

To the onlookers, the fight was truly intense and upon seeing Cosmina focus all of her energy into her last, desperate technique, they were amazed on how much power she was pouring into the orb! Pocahontas peered closely at the sorceress and realized something. She exclaimed, "She's putting her own life force into it! She's mixing that evil magic with her very own life energy!". As a Native American princess, and also a student of sort to Grandmother Willow, she had the power to discern different kinds of energies. Hearing that, those who were versed quite well in magical arts were horrified for pushing one's own life force into something like that was quite dangerous.

Not only would cut short some of the life span of the user, but it would also break down in the mind if it was not strong enough.

The spectators soon saw Sofia about to use her own technique, and now they realized on why they all glowed a brilliant white-blue aura a little while ago. And why the feeling in their hearts was intensified, as they were all connecting with the princess! If they thought that was impressive, the next part had their jaws dropping down to ground. Sofia unleashed the technique that Godzilla had deployed to end his enemies; the _Pristine Breath_! When the two projectiles collided with another, a great flash came forth that almost blinded them! Luckily for Genie and Eden, they put on sunglasses prior to the scene as if they knew what was going to come.

Mushu exclaimed, "Wow! Kid, I knew you always had something in you! Didn't think it was something like that!". The Chinese guardian dragon was very much surprised, and who can blame them? Sofia had truly grown into her own now, turning from a mere princess… to one that truly had power, heart, soul and spirit! The stalemate between the power of Good and Evil kept on for a few minutes, until Sofia ended it by pushing a bit more of the Holy Spirit into her beam. The platinum-colored beam with golden lightning bolts streaking over it punched right through the sphere of evil, and struck Cosmina true! Many cheered when they saw this, knowing that the Commander/Princess had triumphed over near-impossible odds to defeat her adversary!

The scene than changed with Sofia letting go of her power, almost exhausted & getting mobbed by her family in loving embraces and kind words. It continued on, to see Sofia and her family plus Jet Jaguar in going to the barely-alive Cosmina. Upon seeing the young lady take the corrupted _Amulet of Avalor_ from the evil magic-user, it was Esmeralda's husband Phoebus that spoke, "Now THAT is how you get back your stuff in style!". The part came when Sofia had told the fallen Cosmina of the fate she had chosen, and asked on what her final words were on the matter.

And that was when Cosmina used the last of her energy to send forth the pulse of magic that put the final strain on the integrity of the coliseum and cavern! She was now trying to take them with her! Fortunately for them, Godzilla had reached out and grabbed the group with his clawed hand… and that is when the screen went blank. All now knew exactly on what happened, as they looked to Sofia was respect & admiration as she took off the magical tiara and got off from the seat. The princess sighed slightly, a bit drained from having to relive the memory again but glad at the same time because now all could see on what happened.

Captain Josiah went to the young royal mortal, and actually did a small but respectful bow to her. He spoke, " **You have truly grown into an extraordinary princess, Sofia. I can see that the Lord has great plans for you, and I hope you continue to grow under Him.** ". One by one, many did the same as they all bowed to the Princess Sofia. The young lady blushed, still not quite used to seeing celestial beings bowing to her but feeling warm inside as she had truly earned their respect.

Iago flew in and asked in his usual tone, "Umm, hey! I hate to just cut in this deeply moving show of gratitude and all, but… whatever happened to Cosmina? Think she's still alive?". Now that question got many to thinking, but a majority felt that the sorceress could not have survived such a fall like that.

* * *

~Deep underground~

Just as the forces of Good were wondering about her fate, said magic-user was lying amid a pile of rubble deep under the mountain. She was extremely weak, injured and close to Death's door. She was groaning, trying to crawl out from under the rocks but it was no use. She glanced to her right to see that her staff was destroyed, and she could feel time catching up with her. She mumbled softly, "This… This can't… end… like…". Whatever she was going to say died on her lips as in front of her… appeared the spirits of her parents!

Standing in front of Cosmina were her parents Costel & Ilinca Liviu, just as she remembered them when she was a little girl... before she met Maleficent by accident all those years ago. They were now angels, had given their lives to Christ some time ago. Beside them was a young man she did not recognize, with a beautiful young lady by his side. What she did not know was that the man was actually her brother Skender, and the lovely lady by his side was his wife Sorina! Her brother had grown up into a fine man, and had married to his better half years ago. Like their parents, they too gave their hearts & lives to Jesus Christ, and were now angels as well. The duo had passed away about three years ago, living a long & full loving life together. They had passed along their legacy; two sons and one daughter who were now growing up and living still with families of their own.

Ilinca reached out to her misguided daughter and pleaded, "Cosmina… dear Cosmina, please… please come to us. Renounce your evil ways and give your heart to Christ! Please Cosmina…". The angels had come to try and convince their wayward flesh and blood to renounce her evil ways, to give up the darkness that she had become for a long time… before it was too late. The family had been worried about her during their lives, and now were concerned as they saw that their family member was close to death.

Cosmina weakly reached out to them, for a brief moment the little girl that she was before she met Maleficent was there… her eyes giving off tears as she reached to her family. She cried softly, "Mama… Daddy… help me…".

Costel spoke in a gentle tone like he used to when she was little, "Cosmina, please… there is not much time. Please my daughter, please! Say the words… let them come from your heart! Please…".

The sorceress had to use much will and strength, whatever she had left in her, to push down the negative & evil whispers that were trying to climb into her head. She spoke as much as she could, "I… I renounce my evil ways… I give my heart… and soul… to Jesus Christ! I… I acknowledge… that… He is… my Lord… and Savior… He is… the Way… the Life… and the Light…". Those were the final words she spoke, as than the life left her and she died.

Cosmina was now dead.

The family soon saw the spirit of their daughter emerging from the body, looking exactly like she had been just a few seconds ago. However, they saw much dark purple gunk and crust on her. It was what she had been doing for so many years, the evil that was in her heart was now showing for all to see. At first, Cosmina looked at herself than at the body down below. She thought that this was it… that she was dead, and that there would be no redemption for her. However… a light came from the darkness behind the Liviu family! The group turned around, while Cosmina looked up, and the company could see that it was Jesus Christ Himself! The King of Kings walked towards Cosmina, the family letting him part while bowing their heads to the Master.

Cosmina hung her head, not being able to look at him for what had just occurred… and what was on her spirit. She felt like a guilty child standing before her father, and she could not turn to meet his gaze. Jesus looked at her and spoke, " **Why do you turn your eyes away from me?** ".

The former sorceress answered brokenly, "It's because… because… I am not worthy. Look at all of this gunk and mess that is on me!". She was very close to crying, just feeling shame now at showing to Christ on what she had done. She had remembered doing horrible stuff when she was intoxicated by the grip of evil, and it shamed her now on what she done while alive.

Jesus asked, " **What mess do you speak of? Look at yourself and see.** ". Cosmina was confused, than looked back down at herself… and saw that she was clean! Everything was gone from her! The crud and poison that had been on her being for so long was gone! She was wearing a simple but clean white robe and garments! And she now started to feel lighter, more alive… more free. She was so gobsmacked on what happened, for she didn't see anything that have this change occur. Usually, there would be a flash of light or some kind of sound to signify a change like with magic.

But this was no mere trickery or magic… it was just the simple but powerful authority granted to Jesus by His Father.

Cosmina looked at the Teacher, who smiled and spread his arms out like a parent would to their child. She started to cry, but this time it was tears of relief and joy as she flung herself to him and hugged him tightly while sobbing. The Liviu family were all sporting smiles and tears themselves, glad that they had managed to convince their own to come back to the light! The alternative on if she did not speak the words from her heart… it sent shivers up their very spirits and banished them.

Jesus allowed the hug to continue for a few more moments, than he gently released the cleansed woman. She looked more beautiful than ever before, the youthful features she had while alive paling in comparison to her new, cleansed form! She was alluring yes, but having a softness & warmth that made her stand out more in a very good way. He gestured for her to go to her family, who embraced her and soon the family was whole once more.

Cosmina whispered over and over, "Thank you… thank you… we're… we're all together again!". Her brother Skender smiled down at his little sister, saying that they had a LOT of catching up to do. She looked to her sibling, realizing who he was, than to his wife & realized that indeed she had a lot of catching up to do with her family. But she didn't mind, as they would all have eternity together in paradise.

Jesus was glad to see this, but knew that two things remained to do. He looked to the family and said, " **Liviu family, there is one more thing we must do before we go Home.** ".

* * *

~Back on the surface~

Sofia wanted to know something since the battle was over. She went to Josiah and asked, "Excuse me, Captain Josiah. But… I was wondering… did we lose anyone?". She was hoping that no one had been lost in the massive battle, though she knew that the chances of that happening were very small.

The arch-angel answered, "We did not lose any of our mortal comrades, Princess Sofia. Though they all retained injuries that ranged from light to serious, our Healers were able to save them. However… we lost 1,000 of our own as they defended those who could not do so.". That got a gasp not just from Sofia, but the royal family.

However, it was Megera that soothed their fears. She stated, "Now, don't you worry little lady. They aren't exactly dead. You see, the angels who fought here got some serious injuries from fighting and defending. So they were automatically sent back to Heaven, where they could recuperate and heal up. So while did lose them, they didn't exactly die.". She also explained that the Healers here with them, those that seemed to be masters of their craft… were in reality intermediate! They had skill and powers of healing that were on the level of mortal masters, but up above they were still learning. So now the ones that got injured too badly or had been poisoned too much, had been sent back up to be properly healed by the true healing masters.

Now that relieved the princess, if only a little. She hoped that the 1,000 who fell were receiving the best kind of treatments up above. Her hand touched her the satchel on her belt, and suddenly she remembered the amulet! She reached into it and took out the jewel, which was still corrupted completely. Black mist seemed to seep out from the small cracks, and Sofia quickly put it down. The others stepped back as well, removing themselves from the tainted object.

Amber looked at the amulet, than at Josiah. She asked, "Can… Can it be fixed?".

Before he could answer, Genie was the one who flew in and stated, "Just leave it to me, little lady! I bet I can fix this thing in a jiffy with my magic!". He went down and picked up the amulet, and sent a small bit of magic into it to try and purify the object… but a powerful jolt of some kind came from the mixing of magic and sent the poor blue dude up fast into the air! When he came back down, he hit hard on the ice-covered dirt ground and looked like he just came back from a barbeque… with him as the main course of it.

Eden rushed to his side and exclaimed, "Honey! Sweetie, say something?!".

He answered in a loopy tone, "Oooh, mommy… look at all the pretty stars in the air…". He was gesturing to the stars that were literally circling above his head, making some wonder how did that come to be.

Sofia looked at the amulet and said, "It seems that it's very strong against genie magic. What can we do?".

Just then, a voice called out, " **Why do you ask for help when you have the authority within you?** ". All looked to the east to see that coming towards them was Jesus, all of the angels and arch-angels bowing to him as he walked towards the mortal group. Quickly, all went to one knee in respect and reverence to the King of Kings. Behind him were the Liviu family, Cosmina looking more than a bit anxious as she beheld the vast army of light that she had just fought just some minutes ago. When they got to Sofia, all rose to their feet… and were surprised to see the sorceress there!

Roland went to his daughter's side and inquired, "Jesus, is that… how… what is going on?". He would have put more heat into it, but he did remember that he was standing in front of someone that FAR surpassed him so he tried to be as respectful as possible.

It was Ilinca that came forth to the royal ruler and spoke, "Your Highness, we managed to help our daughter Cosmina before she… passed on. What you see before you is her, redeemed and her REAL self. Not the one that had been tainted by evil.". All were looking surprised at the former magic-user, who looked down as all eyes were on her.

Cosmina gulped, gathering her courage to go to Sofia. The entire crew was now on guard, as was the princess as she went… and bowed to one knee to her. The redeemed young woman started out, "Your Highness Sofia, I… words cannot describe how sorry I am. The way I have been acting for all of these years… I was too immersed in the toxic darkness to see the light. But… thanks to you, and also in part to my parents… I was able to see it and let it in before I died. I… I want to apologize to you, even though just saying it will not be enough…". What came next surprised everyone.

Sofia took a few steps to the kneeling former enemy… and she embraced her in a warm, friendly hug! All were astonished by this, except for Jesus and the angels who knew very well on what was going on. The princess replied, "Seeing you here, with Jesus Christ no less, all clean and apologizing shows that you have truly been redeemed. I forgive you for all that you did to me and the family when you were alive.". Those few words, the words of forgiveness, really stunned all and also shocked Cosmina to the core of her spirit. Tears came forth into her eyes, and she embraced Sofia again as she sobbed a little. It was truly tremendous and powerful for one to forgive your enemy in such a manner, Jesus smiling to see such an action.

After a few moments, Sofia released the hug slowly and turned her attention to the amulet. She looked to Cosmina and asked, "Can you…?". The former sorceress knew what she was about to ask, and shook her head in a negative. She explained that she used a powerful spell that could not be undone even after death. Sofia looked like all hope was lost, until Jesus came to her and looked her in the eyes.

He said, " **Sofia, have you forgotten already? You have the power and authority to cleanse the jewel. You just need to say the words.** ". It took only a few seconds to realize what the Teacher was saying… that she had been given the authority by Him!

The princess had a smile on her face as she nodded to Jesus, and picked up the amulet. Feeling the negative tingles coming from both the mist, and evil pervading the magical object, she brought up her courage and will before declaring, "By the authority given to me by Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit… I CLEANSE THIS JEWEL FROM EVIL!".

Almost immediately, a strong white light surrounded Sofia and covered the corrupted _Amulet of Avalor_! The evil magic seemed to be trying to fight back, but it was all futile as the light utterly cleansed it! The cracks started to repair themselves quickly, and the black mist evaporated from the purifying. In a minute, the darkness was gone and a brilliant light shone all over the land like a lighthouse beacon! Everyone had to cover their eyes from the brilliance that was coming forth from the gemstone! The light dimmed down, but not by much as it floated in mid-air and soon went towards Sofia. All, including the princess, uncovered their eyes to see that the amulet was clean! It was pristine and shiny the day it came into Sofia's hands! The gemstone went to her, and a necklace appeared on it and wrapped around securely to Sofia's neck.

* * *

~Inside the amulet~

Most people did not know this, but there was a living person inside the amulet! It was a young lady who went by the name Princess Elena, the oldest daughter of late King Raul & Queen Lucia. Their realm was the magical world of Avalor, a land that was hidden away in Central America! The realm was rich in magical artifacts, animals, culture and more. In fact, Queen Lucia had given Elena the amulet on her fifteenth birthday, telling her on how it would protect her.

However, something terrible occurred when a sorceress by the name Shuriki came to the land, seeking power above anything else… and doing what she could to bring down any who would stand in her way. On Elena's sixteenth birthday, that was when Shuriki attacked the palace with little to no warning, and she cast a spell that took the lives of the King and Queen!

Elena wanted to protect her family, so she faced the magic-user alone but the brave Latina princess was no match for her. Before the spell Shuriki cast could strike her, the amulet activated! It brought the princess into the gem itself, protecting her from the attack! Shuriki thought she had destroyed the princess, and so started to take over the kingdom. The remaining royal family, Isabel the youngest daughter & sister to Elena, and Fransico & Luisa the grandparents of Elena, were turned into a painting by Alacazar. The man was the former Royal Wizard of Avalor, and it was he who found the amulet and discovered the fate of Elena.

He had to flee the land when Shuriki took over, and found out that the only way for Elena to be free was to find a special princess. One who had the heart, spirit and soul of a true member of royalty. He started his quest to find such a person, but after some years of searching his own land and coming up with nothing, he had to flee to other lands to start the search. He used his magic to traverse the vast ocean expanse, landing in Europe where he started resumed his search. Alas, many young royal women failed the trials that the amulet tested them on and thus Elena remained imprisoned. Alacazar was now getting too old, and used the last remaining magic he had left in him to turn himself into a book. The book was found by a unique magic-user who had created the Secret Library located in Enchancia! The amulet continued to be passed down, still searching for the unique princess.

And now it was in the hands of Sofia!

Back to the present, Elena had been under a terrible transformation. When the amulet was corrupted by Cosmina, she tried to fight the evil magic but was sadly smothered & also corrupted by the toxic substance. She had transformed; her pink & red dress turning black & purple. Her eyes going from soft, warm brown… to cold dark purple while her spirit changed from strong and loving, to sick and twisted! The more Cosmina used the amulet for her evil magic, sadly the more Elena became corrupted. It was truly perplexing to anyone if she could be saved if the amulet were ever taken out of the clutches of the sorceress.

However… a miracle was happening right now!

The moment that the holy light came into the gemstone, it started to purify and dispel the evil magic substance quite easily! Evil Elena tried to ward it off, but the power & authority of the light was very strong. It overpowered and cleansed not just the gemstone, but Elena as well! The young woman was bathed in the gentle yet strong love of God, and felt her entire spirit being cleansed like in a warm bath! Her spirit was now turned back to her true and real self, the evil completely washed away from her! Elena looked at herself, amazed and very much glad to be free from the evil that had shackled her. Not only that, she felt free and strong like she hadn't felt in years! It was amazing, some tears of joy slipping through her eyes.

She looked up and through the magic of the amulet, she saw the relived face of Sofia. The princess now knew that she was really the one that would set her completely free from the amulet one day. She said to herself, "Thank you Sofia the First! I think I can be more patient in waiting to come free from the amulet. And… thank you, High One Above.".

* * *

~Outside in the living realm~

Sofia was amazed on what just occurred, and very glad to see that the amulet was once again pristine and clean. She was smiling widely, and on impulse went and hugged Jesus yet again. He smiled and returned the hug, always welcoming little ones into his embrace. The entire company was in awe on what they had just witnessed, and it would be committed to their memory forever more. After a few moments, Jesus released the hug from Sofia and turned to his celestial warriors. He spoke, " **Everyone, you have fifteen minutes to say goodbye, than we go back Home.** ".

The angels and arch-angels were very pleased to hear these words from their King, as many of the heavenly warriors were also kin & friend to some of the mortal fighters when they were alive. Ariel and the others who had seen their old friends come back to life to help them were also glad of Jesus's words, and soon a whole clamoring of proper greetings and farewells started in earnest. With the threat now gone, it seemed that now a real reunion was underway… even though it was to be a brief one.

While Sofia saw many of her friends talk to their deceased ones before they all went back to Heaven, she went to the Light to ask something. She went to Jesus and asked, "Umm… excuse me. I was wondering… will Godzilla and his friends go back home as well?".

The Son of God looked down at the small princess and answered, " **Godzilla and his companions will stay here until the time of my birth comes. When it does, I will send the living monsters back to their world while Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan return back Home.** ". Now that surprised Sofia, but in a pleasant way. She was glad that her monster friends were going to stay, but was now wondering on when Jesus's birthday was. She ran over to her nearest friend, which was Aurora as she was greeting her parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah and asked on when Jesus's birthday was.

The Valentin woman was a bit puzzled by this question, but smiled warmly and answered, "Oh, Jesus's birthday is on Christmas Eve which is December 24th. It's the very reason we even celebrate the season when December comes.". Now that was news to Sofia, as it was exactly the time of Wassalia Day! She was wondering about the connection of Wassalia with Christmas, but that would have be set aside for another time.

Soon, the time drew near for the celestial beings to return back Home with Jesus. Sofia was with her family when they were greeted by Ariel, Melody, Cinderella and the rest of the company who were bonded to the Toho universe _kaiju_. Snow White stepped forward and spoke, "Sofia… we want to thank you for giving us quite an adventure. All of us will be sure to add this to our special history books, ones that we are making that involve us with our monster friends.". Sofia was pleased to hear this, but also felt that more was coming.

Melody came in, "After the others go back up there, well… we're going back home shortly after they do.". This surprised the royal family, especially Amber since she wanted to get to know the legendary ones better.

In fact, the blonde princess went to them and exclaimed, "Wait! You can't! I mean… why do you have to go back home so soon? I mean, can't you stay here for a little while longer?". She had blushed from the sudden outburst, realizing that she was a princess and one of royalty should rarely burst out like she did.

Tracy kneeled down eye-level to look Amber and explained, "We would like to stay longer, my friend. But we have our kingdoms to run & maintain, and many of our subjects are eager for us to return home. We promised them, and the families of our soldiers that are here, that we would come back soon after we finished things here.". This made sense to the Enchancia royal family, but it still hurt a little that their new companions had to go so soon.

Mama Odie went to Amber and patted her on the shoulder. The elderly Light-voodoo lady grinned and said, "Hahaha! Don't look so down, child! You got your memories that help you remember us, and also… who knows? We might all meet back again! Never know what the future holds, right?". Seeing the grin on her, and also the one on Radelle who was near her, made Amber cheer up a bit.

James went to Josiah and inquired, "Excuse me, ummm… Mr. Josiah. Do you think we can keep the armor and such that we used in the fight? I would like to keep something to remember all of this…".

The arch-angel captain smiled slightly at the young man and answered, "The armor and the weapons are yours to keep, young fighter. It was given to you by the Lord, so it is yours to do with as you please. I only hope that you use it with honor, wisdom and righteousness.". James had a big smile on as he proclaimed "YES!" quite loudly. The angels and even the captain chuckled & smiled at seeing such innocent energy on display.

Miranda and Roland went to Snow White, Florian, Ariel and Eric. The couple looked to the four and it was the queen who asked, "Thank you for all that you have done for us. Do… Do you think we will see any of you again? Me and my husband wish to ask you so many things.". Roland put in that he wanted to know more about them than they learned in the books, and also learn more about their time with the monsters. The Good Fairies showed them pictures and books, yes… but it was something else to hear it straight from those who had been with the titans of legend.

Ariel smiled and answered, "I think it might be possible. We'll see what we can do on our end. And if God allows it to be, than even better!".

Florian put in, "And if we do manage to come back to your kingdom, we'll tell you all that know… and more!". He told them that all of them were in the process of making secret books, one that was just for them that told of their adventures with the Toho monsters. And maybe in the future… the Enchancia family could be added into it! Now that sounded worthwhile to the royal couple.

Sofia was soon greeted by the celestial ones that had come to help their friends & family out. Mulan, Shen, Mushu, Hercules, Megera, Pocahontas and many more went to the princess who was still amazed to see so many legendary ones before her. Hercules started out, "Princess Sofia, you really showed your worth here this night! In fact, if you were back in my time, Phil would have made you a full-fledged heroine.". Said satyr, who was on Pegasus at the moment, commented that it was true. He said that she had what it took to be a heroine, outside and in.

Pocahontas spoke, "Indeed. You have heart and courage, and also you are very much in tune with nature. I can sense it, and I have to say that the bond is very strong and loving. You would have made a good member of my people back in my time.".

Quasimodo put in, "Sofia… you and your family were just amazing here! You all have the light and strength of God with you, and I hope that never changes. Only getting stronger and better with age.". He smiled at her, Sofia smiling back and hugging the hunchback. In Esmerelda's and Phoebus's view, it reminded them on when a young girl hugged Quasi like that when he emerged from Notre Dame after the defeat of the villain Judge Claude Frollo.

Sofia looked to them all, some tears forming in her eyes. She stated, "Everyone… I… I don't know how to thank you all! You helped me, your loved ones… the entire realm of Enchancia owes you all a big debt!".

Mushu came forth and the little dragon proclaimed, "Yeah, yeah we know little lady! All we ask is that you mention us in your history books! And also make sure the artists get my good side. Hehehe…". He did a muscle pose, trying to show off his physique like a muscle builder. However… it was kinda ruined due to the fact that his body had Band-Aids here and there. Meihui and Mulan gave the dragon a playful glare, which made him stop doing the pose and just laugh nervously.

Sebastian, on top of Scuttle with Flounder near them, said, "Just ignore the ego-lizard, your Highness. Just be sure to keep your family and people safe and good, and that will be enough for us.". Sofia nodded, replying that she & her family would do their best.

Suddenly, the sound of a trumpet came forth that seemed to echo from everywhere! The mortals were looking around to see where it came from… than a brilliant golden light shot down from the sky! It seemed to open up, to reveal the grand kingdom known to many as Paradise! Sofia and the others were in awe, for just the mere sight of it was something that was truly beyond imagination. All of the angels and arch-angels started to rise up, flying to the place that was their home now. Sofia and her family was committing the entire scene to memory as they saw their friends/comrades leave, when they felt a presence behind them. They turned to see that it was Cosmina with her family.

The former villainess had a soft smile on, and said, "Thank you again for forgiving me, Sofia. You are truly more better than me in every way when I was alive. And… well, I suspect I have a lot of forgiveness to ask from those up there in Heaven.". Indeed, Cosmina had sadly sent many innocent ones to meet the Father and Son. Fortunately for her, all were in Paradise so at least she could ask in one location rather than seek them out if they had turned to mere spirits/ghosts.

Sofia returned the soft smile and replied, "Hey, at least it's a start. Now go on… I believe you and your family have much to catch up on. Go home… and just enjoy being free.". The former magic-user smiled a bit wider, and bent down to hug the princess again. The royal and Liviu family looked on, just amazed to know that just a few minutes ago, these two were going at it fiercely in a deadly battle.

Cosmina soon parted from her friend, and soon joined her family in going into Paradise with the other angels. She asked if she could check out the Lamb's Book of Life, the very thing that was used to see if someone's name was written there so they could enter into the Kingdom. Cosmina it was a bit of a moot point, given her new status and all, but she just really wanted to see it.

Jesus went to stand by the royal family, looking at them all and saying, " **I will always be with you, no matter what may come. Stay strong and always keep your hearts and eyes to the Light.** ". Sofia and her parents & siblings nodded, bowing deep to the King of Kings before he too started to rise up back Home. The princess turned to see that her guardian angel was still with her, smiling at her before fading away from view. She knew that he was always going to be there, her conscience to guide her and help her stick to the path of the straight and narrow.

Every single one of the mortals waved goodbye to their friends and loved ones, the angels turning around and shouting that they hope they would NOT see them again any time soon. It was nothing rude or anything like that, but… well, if they did see them again soon, that would mean that they had died. And each one of the celestial beings wanted their loved ones & friends to live long, full and good lives before finally coming up. Jesus was the last one to enter, the whole sky lit up brilliantly like a golden star atop a Christmas tree! It flashed brilliantly, than started to fade away. In a matter of moments, the Kingdom was gone and only a star-filled night sky remained.

Sofia remembered that after the celestial ones left, her friends were going to leave too. She and her family turned around to see that Aurora and the others were fading away, their feet slowly turning transparent like ghosts before fading away completely. The soldiers were also doing the same, waving as they were fading away. The entire company waved goodbye to the brave royal ones and it was Tinkerbell that exclaimed, "I hope we meet next time, Sofia the First! You are one incredible person to be around!". Said princess waved goodbye, along with her family, as the entire mortal group soon faded away completely as they were transported back to their own kingdoms.

When they were gone, it was David Howard that stepped forward with his beloved wife Gwendolyn by his side. He asked, "Ummm… well… your Highness? Think that you can escort us back to Razorwood? I think that everyone back home would like to hear on what happened here.".

Miranda had a look on her face, one that morphed into a smirk that soon mirrored on her family. She answered, "I think something can be arranged.".

She turned to Godzilla and the Toho titans and exclaimed, "GODZILLA, THINK WE CAN GIVE OUR RAZORWOOD FRIENDS A LIFT BACK TO THEIR HOME?!". The saurian roared loudly, and the rest of his fellow _kaiju_ did the same with their own unique roars.

The brave volunteers from the small village were going to ride back home in style!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… again, this chapter really tested my mental facilities! It was very tough to make this, yet again fun to make! Also, had to look up info on Elena and the _Amulet of Avalor_ to show here as best I could. Hope you all are not too disappointed if you are serious fans of the Latina beauty. If I missed something, please let me know. Also, I wanted to let Sofia free her later on in the future like she does in the original _Sofia the First_ series.

Before anything else happens, want to thank God yet again for everything! Thank you Jesus for being with me, and also for being with my family. And importantly, thank you for the gift of imagination that I am doing my best to put to good use.

Well, two things I want to say now. First of all, got a letter back from Disney just very recently. It was another rejection letter, and it quotes here from said letter, " _While we are happy that you wanted to share your stories and drawings with us, we have specific rules which do not allow us to accept for review or consideration any ideas, suggestions or creative materials sent to us from someone outside our company. You see, we rely on our talented staff at Disney to create our new movies."_ So… another rejection. But, will not let that deter me since I really do have faith that my novel series maybe something that both Disney and Toho really need! So, just have to try another approach…

And the second thing is this. Originally, I wanted to have Cosmina pass on without saying anything. Just seeing her family, and reaching out to them but not saying the words. When she does die, Hades comes out and offers her a choice. To either work for him for all eternity… or take her chances with being judged & being sent to the deepest part of the Underworld to meet the most evil of ALL evil… one that makes even the Greek Lord of the Dead shiver in pure fright and fear.

However, a review from **Japan Boy** made me re-think that and so… started to re-write the fate for Cosmina! I am a Christian after all, if you all saw my profile, and I do believe that one does have the choice  & chance to be saved before it is too late. So… there you have it! Cosmina is saved, and also has a LOT of catching up to do with her folks.

In the next chapter, see Razorwood get a welcome it may never see again! And also that the kingdom of Enchancia will receive a sight that will be etched in their minds forever! I had to go back to previous chapters to check up on the dates and such, to make sure that everything goes smoothly and in the right way. It's a bit more time-consuming, but more worth it in the long run.

Now, here are the questions:

What would you say to Sofia and any other members of the royal family when Godzilla puts them back down on the ground?

After seeing the memory of Sofia and Cosmina duking it out, what would your personal opinion be on the princess?

After seeing Genie getting fried by attempting to purify the amulet, what would you suggest that they do to cleanse it from evil?

What would your reaction be in seeing Sofia forgive the newly reborn Cosmina like she did?

Before the heroes and heroines of Disney left back to their homes, what would you say to which character before they left?

And finally… heh, if you were one of the volunteers from Razorwood, which monster would you like to ride back to the village?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	18. Chapter 18

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you are doing well and good. Myself, I am doing good so far & hope to get better in any way I can.

Before I do anything else, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ. Thank you Lord for everything! Thank you for not just the incredible gift of imagination that you gave to me, but also for the other gifts in my life. My family, my friends, and also the lessons you instilled in me during my life. I hope to live with conviction, courage, strength, wisdom, life, laughter and love in your Way and Word God! Thank you so much for everything!

Go see my profile to see what I really believe in, and hope to get better as time goes by with it and the Lord.

Now, the end is drawing near for my mini-novel here. Believe me, this has surprised me much as it did when I continued the _Monsters and Magic_ series! I cannot believe that I have made my simple one-shot into a mini-novel of sort like this! Heh, just goes to show you that Jesus works in mysterious ways. In this chapter, Sofia and her allies return home… and her kingdom/home will get a surprise the likes they never expected! I had to go back and look at previous chapters, using math and calculations to make sure I got everything down right. Whew… numbers and me don't exactly mix well…

Now to thank the ones who have reviewed my previous chapter:

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the kind words. Yes, I believe it was good to see that Cosmina was given the chance of redemption. As long as one draws breath and professes with all their heart that Jesus is the Lord & Savior and the Son of God, than that is all there is to. Believe me, I was a bit torn to show what her fate would be. As for Elena, I did my best with what I have & seen so far of the series. Just glad you approve!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the kind words, my friend! I am glad that this works out for you for your future story, but I hope that any and all writers who wish to continue the _Monsters and Magic_ series on their own terms also take the opportunity as well! Just hope they read the previous stories of the series before working on them. Also, thank you for the immensely helpful info! I will take it seriously into consideration. Again, thank you my friend!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you for once again a review, and the scenario as well. I hope your OC's opt to bring their families into the fold. I will see what I can do about that on my end here. Also, thanks for your loyal and interesting reviews my friend! I enjoy them immensely!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the encouraging words, my friend! I still have no idea how to introduce my series to TV Tropes, and also still seeing if anyone has managed to make a trailer or video review of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels on YouTube. In any case, will keep doing my best and hope that the Lord continues to bless  & help me out when need be. And everyone, check out my friend's stories that fuse Disney with Toho & other movie monsters! Look to the new story **Invasion of Skull Island** , which is a Rapunzel/King Kong 2017 crossover! It holds potential and promise!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thanks for the short but honest review, my lady! I really much appreciate it!

And finally to **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the words my friend! Reviews from you, like from many others, are worth the wait! I really had a difficult time to see how certain things played out in the previous chapter, but I am glad that it was done. After all, parents & family always want to help a member in an hour of need? At least it is so within my family. And again, hope I did your OC justice in the other chapters!

I will continue to do my best with the stories I have out so far, and also see if any other is willing to continue the _Monsters and Magic_ series with the Millennium versions. I really do not wish to follow the route that most movie writers are taking now, adding in more on a series that have ended long ago. Or making remakes that really leave out a certain charm or class that was present in the originals. For me, I wish to keep the classic  & true movies/series/shows as they were when they were first created.

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Return to Razorwood and Enchancia Castle

The ground shook all around, the light-frost covered earth vibrating greatly as the titans from the Toho universe made their way from the Carpathian Mountain area, going in the direction of Razorwood. Godzilla and his fellow _kaiju_ had now become a human taxi service of sort, on their beings they were carrying the humans back to their small settlement. There were sixty volunteers from Razorwood, and adding in Sofia  & her family came to a total of sixty-five beings that needed a lift back to their home. The fighting had taken a toll on the brave men and women from Razorwood, so thus why they were now hitching a ride on the monsters.

Godzilla was carrying ten in his left clawed-hand, among them was his bonded companion Sofia the First. And with her was the loyal and formidable android Jet Jaguar, who was seated beside her.

Mothra was flying in the high above them all, holding ten citizens on her back while the Twin Fairies Moll and Lora were on her head. Princess Amber opted to fly with the beautiful guardian of Earth, wanting to use her battle armor more before they got home. Among the people on the large moth's back was Magric & Barbara Korastor.

King Caesar was having the brave fighters on his shoulders, five on the right shoulder with four on the left. Prince James was riding on top, situated in the middle where the crown ornament on the hybrid _kaiju's_ head was t.

Rodan flew through the skies, fast and free, with ten on his back that held on for dear life! These brave souls wanted to see what it was like to fly, and now they were getting the chance. Luckily for them, Sofia cast a sticking charm on the people so they would be able to still stay seated on the monster. Among them was King Roland, who was situated in the horned-crest area of the gigantic pteranodon. On the back area was David & Gwendolyn Howard, both yelling with excitement and joy despite being tired from the fighting.

Anguirus was ambling beside his best friend, ten humans around his neck in the soft & safe places that were free from spines. Sitting on his forehead, near the row of spikes that crowned his head, was Pastor Rick Wing as the formidable follower/teacher of Christ was sitting down Indian-style.

Biolantte was following close behind, the remaining citizens on top of her large crocodilian-like head. Among them was Queen Miranda, who was quite excited to being able to ride such an exquisite being as Biolantte. And also Solta & Lisa Runzi, who also felt honored to be riding atop such a wonderful hybrid monster.

Sofia looked back to where the Carpathian Mountains were at and said, "I really hope that we managed to destroy everything that was left behind in Cosmina's base…".

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Before any kind of arrangements could be made regarding transportation back to Razorwood, David Howard made a suggestion. The young man spoke, "Everyone, listen. Do you think that we can have Godzilla and his friends completely destroy the mountain area here?". Everyone looked to him, and he explained that it might be a good idea to have the kaiju destroy the entire mountain area so that nothing would remain of Cosmina's legacy._

 _Gwendolyn put in, "My husband has a point. I mean, what if that sorceress left behind some really nasty & evil spells or artifacts in that home of hers? I don't think it would be in anyone's best interest to find any of that stuff.". Many started to see that the Howard couple had a good point. Before turning her heart over at the last second to Jesus Christ, thus saving herself from eternal torment and Hell, the former magic-user had gathered and collected much magical objects of power… many of malicious nature._

 _Queen Miranda spoke, "I believe you two are correct. Normally I would want to preserve the mountain and have teams search the abode. But…"._

 _King Roland II finished her sentence, "But at the moment, we lack the necessary manpower and skills. The mountain is vast, and even those with abilities in both magical detection and cavern navigation, it would take weeks… maybe months to completely explore it.". It was true, as the Carpathian Mountains was one of the longest mountain ranges in Europe. And the place they were fighting in was just a small area, and there was the possibility that Cosmina might have built areas in other parts during her time alive._

 _Rick Wing looked to the people and stated, "It seems we just have to pray and hope for the best, that our friends can destroy the mountain and hopefully ALL of the sorceress's objects within it."._

 _Amber asked, "Do you think they can do it? I mean, they did put a huge hole in the mountain when they got back to full size. And also ruined it some more during their fights with those creations. But will it be enough?"._

 _Sofia looked to her sister and replied, "We shall see in a moment."._

 _The princess called out to Godzilla, the saurian roaring in response. She called out as loud as she could, "GODZILLA! DO YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN TOPPLE THE REST OF THE MOUNTAIN?! WE WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT COSMINA'S LEGACY IS COMPLETELY BURIED UNDERNEATH IT!"._

 _The mighty saurian answered, "_ _ **WE SHALL DO OUR BEST TO MAKE SURE THIS MOUNTAIN IS NO MORE! MOTHRA, RODAN, ANGUIRUS, BIOLANTTE, KING CAESAR, AND JET JAGUAR! LET US DO WHAT WE DO BEST!"**_ _. Each monster responded with their own unique roars, Jet Jaguar doing his poses before enlarging himself into his Monster-form. The people had to run away fast to give the titans wide berth as they went into positions around the mountain. James and many others were surprised when they saw Jet Jaguar go from human-size to kaiju-size in mere seconds._

 _Godzilla took the front position, the others now in a semi-circle of sort in front of the rocky formation. On his left was Anguirus, Mothra and Biolantte in that particular order. On his right was Jet Jaguar, King Caesar and Rodan. He looked to each of them, all of them nodding showing that they were ready to cut loose. Upon confirmation, the King of the Monsters exclaimed, "_ _ **ALRIGHT, FELLOW KAIJU… ATTACK!"**_ _. He let loose his signature roar for all to hear, Sofia among those just grinning at hearing the famous sound._

 _All attacked simultaneously with their unique, signature attacks! Anguirus went first, leaping at the mountain and rolling into his signature attack, the_ _ **Thunderball**_ _move! The spiked monster rolled in the air at high velocity towards the mountain, slamming his bulk and spiky carapace into the rocky face! Giant chunks of rock and ice tumbled to the ground below, Anguirus uncurling from his form as he slid down the mountain and moved quickly to let the others have their shot._

 _Next was Mothra, who unleashed her potent_ _ **Antennae Beam**_ _at the mountain! The pink ultra-sound energy beams struck the rocky face all over, the giant moth moving her head to spread the beam out more. Jagged lines of ruptured earth formed on the face of the mountain, rocks and ice falling down below to the base._

 _Biolantte was next, gathering up her strength and unleashing a torrent of her special_ _ **Acid Sap Spray**_ _! Deadly green sap ejected from her mouth like a fountain, covering much of her target. Rock, earth and ice melted quickly and started to dissolve to the ground in a sizzling green goo that would soon eat itself up and become just harmless melted slop._

 _Rodan was next, flying into the air high and causing great amounts of wind to be kicked up from his wings! This did not faze the monsters, but the people nearby had to bunker down and anchor themselves somehow to the ground as to not be blown away. The massive pteranodon opened his beak and unleashed his_ _ **Uranium Heat Beam**_ _, the light-purple colored energy streaking towards its target and blasting apart chunks of rock and ice as the mountain received heavy damage!_

 _King Caesar was next, running to the massive stone formation and delivering a powerful drop kick to it that cracked much of the hard stone! He then rose up and unleashed furious kicks and body blows that would have staggered even the staunchest of kaiju, the mountain crumbling now under his onslaught! This kept up for about five minutes, until he was done and moved out of the way for his ally to do his part._

 _Jet Jaguar was up next, but this time he wanted to do this in a BIG way so… he transformed into his Titan-mode! He started to grow bigger, enlarging himself to such height that would actually dwarf even King Ghidorah himself! Godzilla and his allies actually had to move out of the way of the behemoth, while Sofia and her human friends/allies were now slack-jawed in awe that their mechanical friend had such an amazing ability! James whispered in awe, "He's… He's huge! He would make even a giant look like an ant!". Many agreed with him there._

 _The android member of G-Force & JSDF thought, 'I cannot use this form for too long, so I have to make it count quick!'. He looked to the rocky mountain, which now didn't look too big in his view, and started to smash it up! He pummeled the place with powerful karate chops and thrust kicks that really devastated the natural landscape! It was now really starting to be reduced to rubble! However, he only kept it up for about three minutes until his energy ran out. After delivering a powerful punch to his rocky target, Jet Jaguar started to shrink all the way down until he was back in his Human-mode form. His Titan-mode was a real power drain, and it would be some time until his power reserves were back to normal._

 _The final one up was Godzilla, the King of the Monsters taking a few earth-shaking steps back to face the mountain. The saurian roared loudly, his dorsal spines flashing a blue color before he opened his mouth to unleash his signature attack- the_ _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ _! Blue flame energy raced towards what was left of the mountain, blowing it up more with rock and ice debris flying into the air from the explosions that took place where the beam hit! Sounds of thunder came from the attack, Godzilla keeping up the technique for about two minutes until he was complete._

 _The entire large mountain was now a large, smoldering pile of burnt rock and earth! The kaiju let out roars/cries of victory as the task was complete! The humans who had witnessed it all were very much in amazement, and some with a little fear, at the power they had witnessed. Sofia said to herself, "I'm glad that Godzilla and his friends are the good ones. I just hope that all of Cosmina's stuff is really gone…"._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Sofia was hoping that truly they had left Cosmina's legacy into the ground, where no one would ever find it. Jet Jaguar stated, "Your Highness, please relax. We did all that we could to make sure that mountain area was destroyed. All we can do is hope that whatever was in that mountain is now gone.". The princess knew that her friend was right, and so tried to relax a little. It was easy considering that she was exhausted from the fighting. She was really hoping and praying that any and all of Cosmina's evil was now buried under massive tons of rubble.

Sadly though… their hopes were in vain. While a majority of Cosmina's home was destroyed completely, a small section of it remained intact. This particular area was built deep underground, and protected by various magical spells from Cosmina. The place was about the size of Sofia's bedroom, but it was heavily fortified for a specific reason. It was there at the former sorceress housed many kind of artifacts; magical objects that held powerful but evil magic, and spells books that contained curses and rituals of the absolute worst kind ever! In fact, when Cosmina found these artifacts, even she was hesitant to use them. So she had them sealed up in what she referred to as the Safe Hold, one day hoping to use the spells ONLY when she officially worked with Maleficent. The woman wanted for the both of them to utilize the evil magic together.

* * *

~At Razorwood~

Morning was now rising for the small village, the people waking up as the sun was rising. Some of the citizens were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes when they saw that the 1,000 arch-angel soldiers that had been guarding their home were now gone! When it was discovered and announced, the whole place came alive and the people started to worry. One of the villagers found a note left by the heavenly warriors and read the contents of it. He spoke:

 _Everyone,_

 _We have been recalled back to Heaven, as the battle between Cosmina and Sofia has ended. On a good note, we might add! All of the ones who left to fight will be coming home soon, alive and strong. So God bless you all for your bravery and courage that you have shown in being patient and hopeful!_

 _Arch-Angel Crystal_

The note did bring relief to the people, especially the families of the ones that did go to the battlefield. Shortly afterward, they felt the earth shake slightly and a unique noise filling the air. Lulu Runzi, the seven-year old daughter of Solta & Lisa, had a cute curious expression on her face and looked towards the west where the sounds were coming from. She then saw a sight that would forever be burned into her memory for all time. The little lady pointed to said direction and exclaimed, "Look! Look! It's Godzilla! Its him and… he's BIG!".

The people of Razorwood turned to where she was seeing, and all were indeed surprised & shocked to a new degree upon seeing the monsters… but in their view, titan-sized! The villagers were getting scared and anxious upon seeing the large _kaiju_ coming towards them but it was Roger Korastor, the ten-year old son of Magric  & Barbara that looked through a spyglass that he was holding and exclaimed, "Look! Look! I see Sofia and some others in Godzilla's hand, like he's carrying them! And I see the royal family on the other monsters! And… my Mom and Dad! They're all right!". That bit of news was something the people needed, as they squinted as hard as they could with their own eyes & true enough, saw the entire company in the titans care!

Godzilla looked down to see the village, and growled softly when he came close to the entrance to the area. He said, " **Okay everyone, this is where we stop. Jet Jaguar, help Sofia down.** ". He bent down as low as he could get to, putting his clawed hand to the ground so the humans could get off. The android nodded, going to the tired princess and helping her off from her friend's hand. Sofia was very tired, and was on the verge of nodding off but she managed to stay away if only barely.

The remaining monsters also lowered themselves to the ground so their passengers could get off, Rodan and Mothra throwing up some strong winds that knocked some off of their feet & swayed the trees but thankfully none were injured & the trees remained rooted. The people rushed over to aid their fellow villagers, going to those that were very tired and helping them in any way that they could. The royal family were also aided, being escorted to where Sofia was so they could be together. Amber flew down to where they were, many gasping in amazement at seeing their princess being able to fly.

Cindy Wing, loving wife and devoted to both her husband Rick & God, went to her beloved and asked, "What happened? We all felt the earth tremble, and saw many lights in the distance! Is everyone okay?!". She was startled a little to see her husband having many scars on him, but they were all light as if he was healed quickly.

Rick went to his better half and answered, "Everyone is okay, dear. We fought a VERY tough fight, but we all made it in one piece. And believe me, it's a real tale to tell but for later.". Cindy saw that her dear one was exhausted, just like the rest of the volunteers when they got off the monsters. The adrenaline that was coursing through the ones that had sit on Rodan was now wearing off and they looked to be a bit more tired now than the rest.

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar looked around and spotted Garza Greenstone among the ones helping the others. He went to him and asked, "Mayor Greenstone, is it possible for the royal family to sleep in your home? They need rest and I believe that your dwelling is large enough to house them comfortably.".

The leader of the village nodded and replied, "Of course! It would be an honor to let the Enchancia royal members to sleep in my home. Come, bring them over while me and my wife get everything set up.". He quickly went over to his abode, which was a little bit larger and well-kept then the other houses. But that was a given since he was the leader of the small village. On the way, he saw his wife Marie Greenstone helping one of the volunteers get to their family. He called her over, and when he explained the situation to her, the woman was very pleased & both went to their home to set everything up.

Roland, Miranda, James and Amber looked around the village and the king stated, "So this is Razorwood… I remember coming here as a teenager, but it seems to haven't changed much…". To him, it still looked the same especially upon seeing the _Gathering Tree_! The tree had been restored along with the village, the strong silver fir standing healthy  & strong once more. Roland had come to Razorwood when he was coming of age, and that was during the Wassaslia holiday.

Jet Jaguar went to the royal family and stated, "Everyone, follow me. Mayor Greenwood and his wife have kindly allowed you all to sleep in his home.". The group followed the metal marvel, coming to the abode of the elderly leader and went inside. The company saw that the home was quaint and cozy, not too large but with an air of warmth and security that was very nice. It is there that they saw Marie, the old but lively wife putting some large, fluffy blankets down in the living room while her husband moved some of the furniture around to make room.

Miranda went to Garza and insisted, "Here, let me help you with that.". She helped him push a small but heavy wood chair into a corner of the room, Roland going to assist as well. The children helped out Marie with the blankets, the lovely mature lady very glad & grateful for the help.

Once everything was settled, Marie spoke, "Thank you, your Highnesses. We really appreciate it. Now, this is the best we can offer so I hope you don't mind it being small…". Sofia interrupted her, saying that it was perfect. In a way, she wasn't wrong. The living room was spacious enough for all of them, and for the moment they did want to sleep together as a family.

Garza thanked the king and queen for their assistance, than went to his wife. He looked to the royal ones and stated, "You can all sleep here for as long as you like. The villagers will most likely keep the noise level down since all of you who came back are in the same shape you are in.".

Roland replied, "Thank you, and you have a good point. All of us are exhausted after a very tiring battle…".

Marie put in, "If you dears need anything, don't hesitate to call us. We'll be upstairs if you need us.". Miranda thanked the couple, than asked if there was a place for them to change into something a little more comfortable.

Almost after saying that, something incredible happened! A flash of light appeared over them all, and their outfits were off of them! Their battle uniforms were floating in mid-air now in front of their owners, going to a corner in the living room where they laid themselves down, all folded and neat. Sofia and her family looked down with some fright, thinking they were now without clothes. Thankfully though, their dignity was still intact as they were now wearing nightwear. In fact, the royal family was wearing the same night clothing they had on the day they were kidnapped! But instead of being smelly or dirty like before, it was all new, clean & fresh. Their shoes were also removed by mystical means, going to be near the clothing.

Even Sofia was in her nightgown! All were just surprised on what had happened, and the little lady turned to see that her sword was once again the staff that Solta gave to her earlier! Said magical object floated from her hand, and went to be propped against the wall with the other items. The _Amulet of Avalor_ still hung around her neck, as it preferred to stay with her.

The entire company was dumbstruck on what just occurred, and it was James that spoke. He tried to break the awkward tension by saying, "Heh… well… at least we don't have to worry about sleeping now…". The entire group just nodded, and gradually the shock wore down. Garza and Marie gave the royal ones a final bow of respect before going upstairs to their own quarters.

Miranda covered her mouth when she yawned, going to the makeshift blanket-bed and lying down near the middle of it. Roland smiled, going to get the large quilt-blanket that was nearby and preparing to cover them. He motioned for his children to go first, Sofia going to her mother's left side to snuggle against. Amber followed, going to be behind her sister. The king took up his beloved wife's right side, putting the blanket on the ladies before going under the covers as well. James went to sleep beside his father, and soon all of the royal family went to Slumberland together.

Outside of the abode, the monsters were also getting ready to take a little snooze. Rodan found himself a suitable spot to lie down in, laying himself flat on the ground since there was no suitable sound, strong structure for him to prop up against. Mothra did the same, going to a wide enough area for her to get some sleep while the Twin Fairies started to doze off on her head. Anguirus made a soft growl before tucking his legs in and going to sleep. King Caesar went to a spot for himself, going on all fours and getting into Sleep-mode, like he usually would do back in the Toho universe in Okinawa. Biolantte dug her roots into the ground, to both absorb nutrients and heat, before going to the land of dreams. Jet Jaguar actually took a spot underneath the _Gathering Tree_ , going into Standby-mode to regain his energy. His back was to the silver fir, his head slumped down slightly as he powered-down.

Godzilla looked around to see his fellow _kaiju_ going to sleep, and down below to see the villagers also going to their abodes. The King of the Monsters growled softly, sitting on his haunches as he now looked like a titanic sentinel guardian for Razorwood. The saurian slowly lowered his eyes, sleep claiming in him as he felt that there was no danger around.

* * *

~Early evening~

It was about 7:30 p.m., evening starting to come as the sun was sinking over the horizon. The moon was starting to rise up, the stars blinking into existence as the fiery orange orb was almost gone. That is when Sofia woke up first, moaning softly as she stirred from her slumber. She rose up slowly, part of the blanket sliding off from her as she looked to her left and right side to see her family. All wore peaceful, content smiles on their faces as they slept. The princess soon sported a soft, warm smile herself as she knew very well that this was the first time in quite a while that they had slept this soundly.

She carefully made her way out of the covers, making sure that she would not wake any of them. As soon as she stood up, she heard noises outside. Making her way carefully and quietly towards the window, she looked out from it to see that a majority of the villagers were gathered just outside the door! She wondered outloud, "Huh? What is going on?". The princess looked around for something to wear, and spotted a large light-blue coat that happened to be Marie's hanging on a coatrack. She took the garment, put it on her body for warmth & some extra decency, and opened the door as quietly as possible.

Standing now before her was the Runzi family, the Korastor family, the Howard family, the Wing family and many more! It was almost like the entire town had come to the base of the mayor's home! And looking upward, she saw Godzilla and the other monsters awake. Jet Jaguar was also back at optimum energy levels, and most of his minor injuries were also repaired. The main problem was his internal systems, but thankfully all was repaired within too. In fact… he was now at Monster-form, standing between Godzilla and King Caesar!

Sofia asked softly, "W-What is going on? Have you been waiting for us?".

David came forth and answered, "We have, your Highness. We wanted to see if you and your family were awake, and also alright.".

His wife Gwendolyn put in, "We also wanted to thank you for all that you have done for us… for the village, and the other ones that had fallen to Cosmina years before.".

The princess replied, "Well… you're welcome, everyone. But all of you pitched in too, and we had a lot of help from Godzilla and the others…". It was Magric who raised his hand, interrupting the little lady from finishing the rest of her words.

The magic-crafter spoke, "I hate to interrupt you, your Grace. But while you did say was true, it was you who brought in the legendary heroes and heroines that we often read about in books. It was you who was able to gain Heaven's help in bringing to this world the legendary monsters that we now know. And it was you who fought hard and valiantly, despite your age & experience, to bring your family back together.".

His wife Barbara added, "And it was you who actually forgave Cosmina when she asked for it. You showed us you have more inner strength within you to forgive a former enemy like that, especially after all she has done.". Many agreed with her there, the villagers that were not there were told the tale of the battle by those who witnessed it all at the mountains.

Sofia blushed prettily, her cheeks red from embarrassment from all the praise. She calmed down a little and remarked, "Thank you… thank you all for your words of praise. But, in truth I had a lot of help from above! I mean, it wasn't just me that was able to summon Ariel, Cinderella, Melody and the rest over here. I could never have done that with the amulet alone, and also it was God who brought back Godzilla and his friends. And I couldn't have done it all without any encouragement and counseling from all of you! And… well, it was Jesus who forgive Cosmina first. I was the second, and it felt just… well, good and reliving to forgive her.".

Godzilla roared loudly to get everyone's attention, and the saurian spoke with proud words, " **We can hear all of your words, and I must say that myself… I am proud of your words and actions, little Sofia the First. You have strength & courage, tempered with wisdom and humility. I can see why the High One Above looked upon you favorably.**". After speaking that… the mighty King of the Monsters actually bowed his head slightly to Sofia! If any of the humans back in the Toho universe had seen this, they would have been shocked silly! The other _kaiju_ and Jet Jaguar also gave Sofia a bow of respect, which really surprised her greatly.

Pastor Rick looked to the monsters, than to Sofia. He smiled softly and stated, "Your Grace, there you have it. I believe that Godzilla has spoken true about you now. You faced fear and terror you never seen before, but instead of hiding or running… you faced it with courage, honor and strength. The kind that normal being could only hope to have. So indeed, I can see why the Lord favored you here during these days for you.". He then bowed to the princess, the others soon following suite.

Sofia the First was really red like a strawberry, a bit unaccustomed to receiving such praise like this. She heard a voice behind her say, "Take it in all in, my daughter. You have more than earned it.". She turned around to see that the one who spoke was her father, King Roland! He was up, and also dressed in some common garments. He was smiling proudly at her, like a father would to their child after accomplishing something great. Joining him was Miranda, Amber and James. All were wearing commoner clothing like Roland, only coats though covered her siblings. Behind them was Garza and Marie, whom who was also smiling at her.

It seemed that the couple had awakened like the others, and had given some of their clothing to the royal family to cover their decency. That would explain why the commoner clothing was a bit tight on her parents, and only coats for the kids since any clothing they had would be too big on them.

James grinned at his sister and said, "Dad's right, Sofia! You have really earned all of this! So just enjoy it and take it in!".

Amber added, "Our brother has a point Sofia. You humble yourself well, which is good. But… you really earned this kind of praise, dear sister. So enjoy it all.".

Miranda went to her daughter, smiling lovingly and proudly, and gave her a hug. Sofia was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of this, and started to cry a little as she returned the hug. The rest of the family just smiled and came in for the hug, supporting their own as best they could. The others watched on, just glad to have witnessed something so good & heart-warming as this.

After some time within the hug, Sofia was released from it but she savored it all. She looked to everyone and said, "Thank you… just… thank you so much! I appreciate all of it, and of course all of you who helped me out. I really do want to take it all in… but give credit also to the one who was with me all the way through this. With all of us!". She looked up to the sky, and saw the stars in the heavens above. She bowed to one knee, head also bowed. That was when a bright blue light shinned down on her, and all knew that it was the Maker Himself that was pleased with the princess.

One by one, the villagers and the royal family bowed as well to one knee. Even the titanic monsters bowed their heads deeply to the Light!

After some time, Sofia looked up and gasped on what she saw. The Razorwood citizens and royal ones did the same, and they too gasped as they looked up to where the light was coming from. Up above… the legendary heroes and heroines who had been there in the battle was smiling down at them! Hercules, Megera, Pocahontas, Quasimodo, and many more waved as they looked down from Heaven at them. The angels and arch-angels were there too, including Josiah! The entire Army of Light that had been with Sofia was waving at them, showing their support and proudness of the princess! And among them was Cosmina, along with the Liviu family clan!

Sofia was again overwhelmed, but this time there was a smile on her face as small tears of happiness and joy escaped from her beautiful eyes. The entire company that was in Paradise stayed and waved to the mortals below for a while, than the light started to fade as the entrance to Heaven closed up. Soon, only starry skies occupied the space where Paradise was once at.

The princess was so happy now, it was vibrating within her very being! However, a sparkle appeared in the sky that caught her attention. It looked to be like a mini-falling star, and it got closer to the mortals until it turned out to be a parchment of paper. Sofia grabbed it, and unfurled it while the others looked on in surprise on what had just occurred. Sofia read the contents of the letter:

 _Dear Sofia,_

 _We just heard and saw everything, and it is amazing how much humility and wisdom you possess! The Big Guy here is proud of you! I know we all are! Listen, you better get going back home to your castle. There is only so much stalling that the Good Fairies, Cedric and your animal buddies can do until the kingdom gets wise to what is going on. Again, all are very proud of you! Always know that!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sebastian_

Sofia the First was very amazed that this was a letter from Sebastian, the red crab musical genius of Atlantica! But that was when it hit her… the others were still stalling for them back home! She exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot about them! Oh… we have to get back home quickly! Otherwise there might be trouble if the Good Fairies and the others are found out!".

Miranda looked to the monsters and called out, "GODZILLA, EVERYONE! THINK YOU CAN GIVE US A LIFT BACK HOME? I'M SORRY IF THIS IS TROUBLESOME BUT…".

Biolantte moaned loudly, than spoke in her human voice, " **Nonsense, Lady Miranda! It is no bother at all for us! We shall take you all back to your home!** ".

Anguirus put in, " **It's going to be surprising for her home to see giant monsters like us coming in. I wonder if we're going to start a panic like we always do…** ".

James called out, "NOT AT ALL! I MEAN, SURE EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE SURPRISED! BUT THE ENTIRE KINGDOM LOVES YOU GUYS… AND GIRLS! YOU'LL BE WELCOMED IN ENCHANCIA! TRUST US ON THAT!".

Amber stated, "But… But… we cannot go home like this! How will we explain this to everyone! Not just the monsters, but also why we were away?! And our clothing…!". Indeed, it seemed that problems now started to arise on what could be done to explain the _kaiju_ and the royal family's current state.

Sofia started to think hard, than something came to mind. She exclaimed, "I think I got something on our clothing situation! Hold on!". She rushed past her family and the Greenstones, going inside and quickly coming back out with her magical staff. The princess felt the magical object hum greatly, apparently very eager to help its master in any way.

The princess looked to her family, than at the Greenstones. She asked, "Ummm… do you mind if we borrow your clothes? After everything is said and done, we can return them to you.". Garza and Marie laughed at her, and the elderly leader said to consider the clothing as gifts. Sofia smiled brightly, than turned to her family. She waved her staff at them, the beryl-tipped gemstone glowing a bright red as magical sparkles exited from it and covered the group. Sofia spoke a magic incantation, and soon herself and the royal ones were engulfed in a flash of red light!

The audience had to turn their heads to avoid getting blinded by the flash, but it quickly died down… and the whole village saw that Sofia and her family were wearing their regular royal clothing! Sofia had used her magical training from Royal Prep Academy to change the outfits they had on to their regular royal wear! Amber was surprised, but in a pleasant way as she twirled a little to see that she was now back to her regular, true form! James was also pleased to be back in his normal attire, Roland & Miranda more impressed with the skill that their daughter just displayed.

Solta went to the princess and stated, "That was very impressive skill you displayed, your Grace. By the way, have you found a suitable name for your staff? I believe that you have now earned the right to give it one.".

Sofia looked at the magic warrior, than to her magical object which hummed. And her eyes widened why a powerful male voice came into her head, ' **I am pleased to now have the honor of being named! Let it be one that shows not what I am… but what we also stand for!** '.

The potent princess of Enchancia thought on it for a bit, than smiled and answered, "I have it! The name of my staff is Christopher. I just learned that it is actually a he, and I think it suits him fine.". Many of the citizens agreed that the name was suitable, especially for a staff that had just been through its paces. In fact, the magical object seemed to be delighted at it glowed and hummed.

Magric went to the two and said to Sofia, "A fine name for a fine staff. I can only hope and pray that you two bond together more in the future. Also, I highly recommend that you brush up not just on your magical skills but also on your combat ones. It may come in handy in the future.". Sofia was a bit surprised at the last part, but she did see that Mr. Korastor had a point. She had gotten VERY lucky in the fight, and after enduring and coming out alive, she now believed it to be best to at least learn some self-defense skills.

Mr. Howard went to Sofia and inquired, "Well, you got the clothes down? Any idea on what you're going to say to the people on where you all were at?".

This time it was Roland who came forth and replied, "I think we can come up with something along the way. Just have faith that we can handle it.". The young warrior was a bit hesitant, but realized that everything had been going good so far. So best to trust his rulers.

Sofia went forth and hugged Solta, Magric, Lisa, Barbara, Rick, David, Gwendolyn, and more as she was thanking them for everything. After that, she went over to the Greenstones and hugged them too as well. The princess looked to all and stated, "Thank you everyone for everything! After things settle down, we'll all come back and visit the village again!". All hoped that they would, and under better circumstances.

The princess went inside the Greenstone home and used her staff to shrink down the celestial battle garments, putting them in her pocket where she would enlarge them at a later time. When she came back out, she saw that her family was waiting for her as they were prepared to go towards the titanic monsters. Before she joined them, Gwendolyn inquired, "Do you think you'll get there in time? It's about a two day or so journey from here to your kingdom.".

Miranda spoke this time as she heard her and answered, "Oh, I think we can cut that time in half. Especially considering our means of transportation.". All looked up the monsters, who roared softly as they were all set for the journey. Sofia smiled at her mother, than at Gwendolyn before agreeing with her. She gave the woman one last hug before going to her family, all walking towards the Toho legends.

The villagers waved and cheered as they saw their rulers off! It was certainly a day to remember for the rest of their lives! One of the villagers, a drawer/painter of exceptional skill and craft that had been part of the volunteers of the mission, said to himself, "I really want to make sure that all that has happened here is marked down in history for all to see! I need to get to work soon!". The artist had a photographic memory, which was extremely rare in this day and age, so he would recall with excellent clarity and detail all that had happened & put it down in his drawings.

* * *

~At Enchancia Castle~

It was now December 20th, morning coming once again as the sun started to rise into the sky. Of course, there was something unusual this morning. A vast majority of the citizens were in front of the castle, wondering on what was going on. Yesterday evening, King Roland had made an announcement for all to be at the castle gates in the morning for an important announcement. Many were puzzled by this, but they all arrived as per his request.

Said king was beside his family, with Fauna and Merryweather also with them, and the monarch looked to be a bit nervous. Miranda and touched his hand, nodding to him with a smile on her face as if saying it would be alright. One of Princess Sofia's friends that was within the crowd, Princess Cleo of Corinthia, called out, "Excuse me, your Highness! But can you kindly tell us on why you wanted us to be here this very early in the morning?".

King Roland nodded, taking a deep breath before answering, "Of course, your Grace Cleo. The announcement is this… for the past few days or so, a great trick had been put into play. One on the entire realm! One could say that it was a prank…". Of course, this got a gasp out of many of the citizens and visitors to the kingdom. They were now wondering on what this trick could be, and who would have the audacity to prank the Enchancia royal family.

Queen Miranda spoke, "Indeed, a grand prank that we do deeply apologize for. So…". The onlookers were confused… until their queen was engulfed in red light, and standing before them now was Flora! The red-garbed Good Fairy had just revealed herself! A loud gasp and a clamor started to rise up, and it increased in volume when Sofia, Amber and James also were engulfed in light! The light was blue this time, and coming forth was Sofia's animal friends! James had turned into Clover, Amber into Mia the bluebird, and Sofia into Robin!

Of course, things got REALLY loud when King Roland was engulfed in magical sparkles as well… and in his place was the Royal Sorcerer Cedric!

The citizens cried out, "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE IS THE REAL ROYAL FAMILY?!". The tension further increased when the royal guards were upon the deceivers, their weapons pointed right at them. For the defenders of the castle and realm, they did not take too kindly to being fooled in such a manner.

Cedric was very nervous now and stated, "Calm down, calm down everyone! Please! We can explain… really we can!".

One of the guards narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer and remarked harshly, "How is it that you can explain this, let alone justify this kind of outrage?!".

Merryweather defended the mortal magic-user and said, "The real royal family had to leave somewhere urgent, on a mission of sort! They asked us to fill in for them until they returned! Roland himself told us that they would be back this morning with a… a… a surprise to show us!".

Princess Zooey inquired loudly for all to hear, "A surprise?! Just what kind of surprise that requires something done on this kind of scale!?". She, and the others, would get their answer real soon!

Jade and Ruby, two of Sofia and Amber's commoner friends, soon heard a faint BOOMING sound even amongst the chatter and cries of the villagers. The two little ladies soon felt the stone bridge they were on vibrate a little… and it had nothing to do with the people on it now. Jade's ears picked up, finding an unusual sound. She did her best to tune the outrage of the citizens down, and listened for it. She turned to the west, and saw something coming into the distance… something huge!

She pointed towards the place in question and exclaimed, "Everyone! Look! Over there! Something big is coming!". The adults ignored her, but the friends of Sofia, James and Amber listened to her and looked towards the distance. They all squinted their eyes to get a better look, and soon gasped could be heard when they saw that coming towards them was… Godzilla!

Ruby exclaimed, "EVERYONE! EVERYONE, LOOK! IT'S GODZILLA! GODZILLA IS COMING THIS WAY! AND HE'S NOT ALONE!". The adults looked to her as if she was crazy, but few of them looked and they too saw the saurian. Quickly, the population turned to see that indeed coming over to their location was the King of the Monsters himself! And following close behind were the other _kaiju_!

Roland's sister, Matilida a.k.a. Tilly, was with the royal family as well. She had come to visit her brother a couple of days ago, but when she first arrived, she saw through the disguises. Cedric and Flora revealed themselves to her when they got caught, and told her the situation. Needless to say, the feisty and unique woman agreed to help out with this charade as it was for the sake of her family. That, and also going against the orders of a real angel was a BAD idea in her mind.

She brought out from her golden handbag a spyglass and looked right through it. She was amazed at seeing Godzilla, the pictures she had seen of the beast did little justice in seeing the real deal. She looked down to his upper body, and saw something small standing in his right clawed hand. She twisted the spyglass mechanism to zoom in closer… and she exclaimed in delight, "Look! It's Sofia! Sofia's riding in the hand of Godzilla!".

Many looked to the woman, wondering if it was true. One of the guards took the spyglass, looked through it and confirmed it! The whole population was now clamoring on what was just going on, confusion replacing rage which was a good thing in this case. Tilly took back the spyglass, looking to the guard and saying that it was a bit rude to take it without her permission. Fauna asked the aunt of the royal little ones if she could see through them, and of course Tilly answered by giving the object to her.

She looked through the spyglass and towards the other monsters and soon exclaimed, "I see King Roland on Anguirus, Miranda on Biolantte, Amber on Mothra, and James on Rodan! They really are back!".

One could say this about the royal family… when they made an entrance, they did it in style!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… again, this was a bit difficult to make but fun as well! I just came back from watching **Disney on Ice: Follow Your Heart** at the Alamodome here in my hometown, and it was awesome! So classic, good and real! I really hope that Disney sticks to the true animated versions, instead of the remake ones.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God once again for helping me out! Thank you Lord for all that you have done, and also for giving me the strength, courage and determination to see this mini-novel all the way through! Jesus, thank you for the reviewers that have aided me. And thank you for helping me and my family out. I hope to do my best for you in all I do!

The scene I put here, of Sofia kneeling to God and the light shining down on her… I was inspired by one of the great scenes I saw when I was a kid. It was from _Joshua and the Battle of Jericho_ from one of my fave Hannah-Barbera's series **The Greatest Adventures: Stories from the Bible**! In the episode, Joshua bows to God and he is shinned with glory from the Lord. In my view, the greatest honor one can ever hope to achieve. I wanted Sofia to feel proud of her accomplishments but not prideful. There is a difference between the two. She is glad to have done so much, exceeded even her own expectations! But she is humble and also knows who to give credit and praise to as well.

After the next chapter, expect to see the Toho and Disney epilogues! I really hoped you all enjoyed the mini-novel so far! More surprises will be coming your way, that I can assure to all of you! And also the fate of the Safe Hold will be shown in one of the epilogues, so in the words of the villainous lion Scar… BE PREPARED! Heh, sorry… couldn't resist!

Now for the questions:

Which monster would you want to ride on back to Razorwood? And why?

What would you be thinking after seeing the Toho monsters level the mountain with their signature attacks?

If you were given the option, which would you choose; Having Godzilla & his comrades level the mountain immediately? Or send in a team to thoroughly check the abode for anything dangerous before letting the monsters do the destruction?

Would you let Sofia and her family use your home to rest in for the day? If so, what would you do to make it more comfortable to them?

If the Toho _kaiju_ bowed to you in respect, what would your reaction be?

And finally… if you were in the crowd at the castle, and saw the monsters back alive in the flesh & carrying the royal family, what would your first words be upon seeing that sight?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	19. Chapter 19

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are all of you doing? Myself, doing great since I spent Easter with my family! One big family gathering, and believe me, it's a blessing in and of itself! We celebrate not the Easter Bunny and goodies we get, though it's an added bonus for the little ones to go on the Easter Egg Hunt in our backyard. But seriously, all of the family comes together to celebrate the TRUE meaning of Easter, which is Jesus Christ rising from the dead after being crucified willingly on the cross so that our sins can be washed away for good. And that, I hope, we never forget.

Before anything else occurs, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you for a wonderful Easter! And thank you so much for delivering to me & the family's blessings and good news! One of the good news is that my cousin Kennith got married to a beautiful young lady! And also that another of my female cousins got engaged, and another member of the family is pregnant! Jesus, thank you so much for blessing my family! And also blessing me with not just the gift of imagination that you have given me, but also for the wonderful reviewers out there all over the world! Thank you very much for everything God!

Fun fact about me and my cousin Kennith… heh, we're known to all as the _Godzilla Brothers_! Years ago, when we were very little, we LOVED Godzilla and often watched the Toho movies that featured him and the other monsters on VHS and on cable while growing up! And it was he who gave me his Godzilla VHS collection when he got older! I still thank him for that, since I believe I'm the only one in my family who still watches VHS.

In any case, this is the last chapter of the mini-novel! Next up is the Toho Epilogue, than the Disney Epilogue… and finally the Movie Trailer! I really want to end this small story of mine in true Disney and Toho flair. See what happens to Godzilla and his _kaiju_ companions when they arrive at Sofia's home!

Now to thank the loyal reviewers who took the time to leave their words! Ahem…

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thank you again for the review & the scenario! I really enjoyed seeing your creations and more getting into the story. Also, glad to see more additions to the OC family of yours! As for the other two stories of mine… well, I believe I have come to a decision about that. Will show it to all in a couple of days or so. All I ask is for your trust in this matter, my friend.

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the review and words, my friend! Indeed, the whole kingdom is going to be VERY surprised when the royal family explains to them on what occurred. And why the deception was necessary. Also, very glad that you liked Sofia's actions in the previous chapter. I wanted her to feel proud of herself yes… but not prideful. Like I stated before, there is a fine & thin line to almost everything and I really would like not just the characters, but myself to walk it. To let it be known to all.

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Again, your reviews are worth waiting for as always! I'm glad to have made your lady love happy, and that I was able to showcase your OC's in a wonderful light. I'm a fan of the saurian myself! Not completely hardcore like some others, but I am loyal to the King of the Monsters! You to train Sofia in the combat arts? Hmmmm… certainly would be worthwhile to see!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Ah, my sweet lady! Thank you once again for your passionate and honest reviews! And thank you for the reference of Gollum from _The Lord of the Ring_ series. You do have a point, and also glad to see that you like what you have read so far!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Again, you honor me with your words in your reviews, my friend! While I admit that having Godzilla use his red **Finishing Breath** on the mountain would have been cool, I just like his blue flame. In my eyes, it's his trademark and something you just can't get enough of! Well… in my case. Hehehe… and you are right about one thing! Enchancia is about to receive major shocks to the systems in this chapter!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you again for the review, and the info concerning Toho and Disney media updates! As for making more Godzilla/Disney stories… I will think on it. Seriously, do not want to overstress the series with more at the moment. Like the legendary film makers of old, back in the true days of movies, just satisfied with three novels. I never want to overdo or overuse Disney or Toho in any way!

I hope you all are ready for this! This chapter is special for a number of reasons! So hang on tight, and enjoy the surprise I have in store for all of you! Not just for the kingdom of Enchancia!

Also just to ask you all something. Well… since my letters to Disney have been returned rejected, how do I try to convince them now? I'm stuck now on how to approach Disney or Toho with my series. My brother-in-law Danny says to show my series to Pixar, saying it would have a better chance there. Or even DreamWorks! While I admit that his suggestions have much merit, rather I like to do things right & in order. So… any other suggestions on how to show my stories to the Walt Disney Company?

One more thing… I have been searching to see if any has done any pictures of my novels, or done a video review of it. No luck so far. Still hoping and praying to see something akin to my novels show up.

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

I will be using specific music here from one of my fave movies which is _**Dragonheart**_ , a movie that was made in 1996 & distributed by Universal Pictures. The musical score I will be using in this chapter is _To The Stars_ , which was composed Randy Edelman. In my opinion, it is one of the best musical scores ever made! Dramatic, subtle yet powerful in a spectacular way! And I believe it will fit in here, as you all will soon see.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Final Farewell to Enchancia

Many things have surprised the people of Enchancia, some good & some bad. However, what was happening before them seemed to top any and all of them. Sofia's friends, all of whom were there, had their mouths open in shock at seeing the famous monsters from another universe! Princess Clio pointed to Godzilla and stated, "Is… Is that Godzilla?! I thought he was… well… deceased. But how is he…?!". The young little lady with a beautiful singing voice was indeed stunned like most at seeing the legendary saurian whom, many had seen some months ago, die in the Toho universe.

Vivian, princess of Zumaria and one of the best musically-talented students at Royal Prep added, "And look who else is with him! Mothra, Rodan… I thought that they were also gone from this world! How is this possible?!". This one question was in the minds of many who were now witnessing the Toho _kaiju_ coming towards the castle, wading through the deep moat like it was nothing.

Prince Zandar, one of James's friends and prince of the desert land of Tangu spoke in awe, "So these are the monsters that helped the legendary heroes and heroines I heard so much about… they are truly more grand to see in the flesh than merely seeing them in books!". Many agreed with the young lad.

Princess Kairi named off the monsters as they came closer, "That's Biolantte… Jet Jaguar… King Caesar… and Anguirus! But, I thought that Biolantte was a villainess when she was on Maleficent's side! What is going on?".

It wasn't just the humans that were stunned silly in seeing the titans, but also the animals. Many of the wild animals had fled upon seeing beasts of un-natural size and power, while the domestic ones whimpered and hid in their homes made by their owners. On the bridge, Crackle the blue purple-spotted dragon who was near her owner Princess Vivian, was looking wide-eyed at Godzilla. The normally hyperactive reptile was still at seeing something that would put most of her large kind to shame. She stated in her dragon tongue, "Now THAT is one big monster! I hope I get to be at least half as big as he is!". Of course, no one could understand her as all the humans heard was soft growls.

Sofia and her family had large, true smiles in their faces as they saw their castle home. King Roland was on the forehead of Anguirus, where there was no spikes at. He stated, "Ahhh… home. Oh, how I missed you so!". No one could blame the king in being happy to see his castle again, a home that he was connected deeply to.

Queen Miranda looked to where the bridge was at and exclaimed, "Oh! Look at that! It seems the entire kingdom is there! I wonder why...? Did they know we were coming?".

James yelled in excitement as he was atop Rodan's head where the horned crests were at, "WHOO HOO! YEAH! Oh, it's good to be back home!". Due to distance and size, none of the family members could hear one another.

Amber looked at the castle than at the Twin Fairies, "Oh, I can't wait to show you everything in my home! You two are going to love it there! I know I have many outfits and such that you can try on, and keep if you want!". The princess had a large collection of dolls, and along with said figurines many various articles of clothing. Moll and Lora smiled at the energy the young lady showed, but now were a bit worried that they would become doll models of sort for Amber.

Sofia looked at the entire area with a smile on her face, and in her heart. It seemed that everything was still standing, and also that the entire realm had come to greet them. But like her mother, she too was puzzled on why most of the population was there & at such an early hour. But what surprised her the most was when she saw that the Good Fairies/Headmistresses were now out of disguise! And also the Cedric was there with them. She said to herself, "Mr. Cedric? Why is he there with them? I wonder what has happened since I left… better remember to ask them later on.".

The _kaiju_ got a bit closer to the castle, Mothra and Rodan circling around the beautiful man-made complex. The citizens of Enchancia looked on in awe as Godzilla got closer to the castle, more specifically to the bridge where they were at. They heard Sofia's voice calling to the saurian, "OKAY GODZILLA, YOU CAN DROP ME OFF HERE!". The King of the Monsters growled softly bent down a little so that his right clawed hand was almost touching the middle of the bridge. The people gasped and backed away as much as they could considerably from the large object, than all saw Sofia walking off of the palm and hopping onto the stone walkway.

She looked up, seeing the stunned faces of her friends and said, "Hi everyone! What are all of you doing here this early in the morning?". Her friends, and the citizens who were around them, were amazed that the princess would ask such a question after just walking off of Godzilla's hand.

Princess Hildegard of Freezenberg exclaimed, "What are we doing here?! Sofia, we should ask be asking you some questions like how is it possible that you just came in riding in Godzilla's hand?! And how come the monsters from another universe are here?!". A loud moan/groan could be heard, as all looked to see Biolantte coming towards them, Godzilla moving a bit to make room for his half-sister.

Miranda was being carried by one of the large vines, sitting on the head of the Venus flytrap head as the appendage moved to the bridge. The citizens were scared of the living plant, and no one could blame them since they had never seen anything like it. Once near Sofia, who just stood firm and smiling, the head lowered itself slightly so that the queen could slide down off. Miranda did so, landing with grace and precision by her daughter. The extraordinary woman turned and stroked the living vine saying, "Thank you very much. I really appreciate the lift, my friend.". The vine opened its maw and let out a soft cry before being retracted and going back to Biolantte.

Sofia hugged her mom, who returned the warm gesture, and both ladies turned to see the crowd who was having their mouths open in shock. Miranda and her daughter giggled slightly at seeing their reactions, the queen soon suggesting, "Everyone, I think you better close your mouths before flies start to make home in them.". The citizens and royal guests all managed to do so, but it took a lot of effort on some.

Ruby was about to say something, when a loud roar filled the air. The people turned to see that Anguirus was coming to the bridge, but from the other side. The spiked-shelled monster had decided to go around Godzilla and Biolantte, moving around the castle and going to the opposite side of the stone pathway. Everyone saw the behemoth getting closer, and on his head they saw their king & ruler. Roland was about to jump off of Anguirus, but then remembered something during the battle against Cosmina's minions. A memory came up where he saw Aladdin and Jasmine working together against some of the **Shadow Soldiers** , pulling off some impressive feats of agility and speed that should not have been possible for people their age.

He said to himself, "Well, if they could do that acrobatic stuff… maybe I can! Let me see…". Just as Anguirus's snout was close enough to the bridge, the royal ruler surprised not just the people but the _kaiju_ as well when he actually jumped and leapt from him! Roland twisted his body to try and do a flip, which he succeeded in doing which surprised even himself! However… upon landing, he misjudged the landing and almost fell flat on the ground. Fortunately for him, his lovely wife and daughter rushed over and caught him before he fell down completely.

Miranda asked as she held him, "Dear, are you alright?! Why did you do such a thing?!". Roland had a sheepish smile on his face, which was also red slightly from embarrassment, and answered that he wanted to see if he could do at least one flip like Aladdin and Jasmine did. Sofia and Miranda just smiled at the antics of the man, while the onlookers' were just perplexed & amazed that their king just tried something that could have seriously injured him. Some of the more attentive listener's ears perked up when Aladdin and Jasmine were mentioned.

Anguirus shook his head at the human male, though he did admit that it was brave if a bit rash for the human to pull such a stunt when he obviously had little training in the leaping area.

The king and queen embraced one another, Sofia joining in when the trio looked up above to see Rodan and Mothra breaking apart from above the castle. A small object seemed to be going straight towards them, and the royal ones plus the onlookers peered as hard as they could to see the object clearly. It was Sofia who made out what the object was… and it was Amber and James, riding safely in a bubble that was created by the Twin Fairies! Moll and Lora had told the princess and prince on how they could get down to the ground safely, telling James via telepathy, and thus using their mystical power to use now.

The people looked in awe at the royal duo as they floated safely to the land & towards their family. When the citizens saw the Twin Fairies, their interest increased since they looked so exotic and unique, unlike the usual fairies they often seen in children picture books. When the bubble got close to the ground, it popped. Amber and James landed softly on the stone pathway, the two smiling brightly before hugging their family.

Prince Hugo, former bully & now current friend to Sofia and James, went to them and exclaimed, "James! Sofia! What-!? When-?! Who-?! How…huh?!".

Amber giggled lightly and actually replied, "Well, I guess that leaves a _Why_ & _When_ , doesn't it?". Her friends and others who knew Amber well were very surprised to hear something like that come from their beloved princess! Peeking out from Amber's hair was the Twin Fairies, who waved to the humans who timidly returned the gesture.

King Roland II went and patted the young prince on the shoulder and said, "Don't be anxious, Hugo. Everything will be explained shortly. But first, I think we need to talk with the Good Fairies and Cedric. Miranda, everyone. Care to join me?". His beloved and fiery lady smiled and took his arm, the royal couple walking past the shocked citizens who automatically parted for them. Sofia, Amber and James followed with their friends soon following close behind.

Jade whispered to Sofia as they walked, "Sofia, what is going on?! I mean… my… our minds are just completely blown out of the water here!".

The purple-clad princess giggled at her friend and answered, "Its okay Jade. All of us are going to explain what happened, and why the monsters are here with us. So just take a deep breath, and calm down for a minute please.".

The group soon reached the gates of the castle, where the royal soldiers stood at attention upon seeing their rulers. Before them stood Cedric, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clover, Mia and Robin. The group bowed to the royal family, though Cedric looked rather nervous at the moment. Who could blame him, since he was caught being an imposter to the king. Said ruler made a gesture with his hand, telling the group to rise up. Once their heads were raised, Clover and the birds went to Sofia who embraced her bunny while allowing Mia and Robin to perch on her shoulders.

Flora was about to speak until Roland raised his hand, silencing her. He stated, "It is okay, Lady Flora. Sofia told us the whole story when she found us. Though, truth be told I am surprised to see Cedric among you. Why is that?".

Said sorcerer nervousness increased slightly as he answered, "Well… I… that is… I found out about their deception earlier and was about to report them, but they told me the situation concerning you and the rest of the family. I decided to help them out, by pretending to be you. Forgive me, Sire! It was either pretend to be you, or let the kingdom go in a panic if they found about your absence on their own!". Cedric was really hoping that the king would spare him… or otherwise, exile from the realm would actually be the better option when it came to punishment. In some kingdoms, treason like this was a serious offense and the punishment would be… not pretty to witness.

Sofia looked to Clover and the bunny whispered, "Its true Sof! The man could have ratted us out, but he actually helped this little trick along until you got here! We'll explain what happened to you later though, promise!". The princess believed her friend, looking at Cedric and feeling proud and glad that he helped the Good Fairies.

She and the rest of the royal ones looked down at the nervous magic-user, the king put a calming hand on his shoulder. Cedric looked up at his ruler and was surprised when he replied, "I forgive you, Cedric. In fact, I really should be thanking you for helping out Flora and the others. I know it must have been hard for you, with what you being so loyal and all.". It seemed that the ruler of Enchancia still did not see Cedric's ambitions to overthrow him, but that seemed to be in the past now.

Cedric stood up a bit taller, the king's words banishing his nervousness and also making a warm, proud feeling course through his being. He had been complimented many times by Roland in the past, and while he absorbed the words, he would often try to plot for a takeover. But… not this time. In fact, the sorcerer was just glad and proud to hear the words from Roland, but this time with no dark desire to overthrow him. In his view, it was just good to do the right thing for once with no ulterior motive behind it. He said, "Oh, I… well… thank you, Sire! I was just doing my best to help in this dire situation, that's all!". Wormwood, his pet familiar raven, looked at his master as if he had grown three heads. He could sense true sincerity and honesty in his words, no dark thoughts or anything of the sort like before.

He thought, 'I guess the old fool has changed… maybe for the better. Ugh! This might mean that I might have to start being good from now on!'. For the raven, being sneaky and underhanded was a way of life.

One of the soldiers went to the royal family and inquired, "Ummm… excuse me for asking this, your Majesties. But… what exactly is going on here? What was it so dangerous that it warranted for the sorcerer and headmistresses of the academy to pull such a ruse?".

Miranda answered, "We will explain it everything, right here & right now.". Roland looked to his wife, who nodded her head and gave a comforting smile to her significant other. The group had discussed this along the way back from Razorwood village, each of the members going over explanations or fabrications to tell to their people. However… it was actually Amber who came with the final decision, and that was telling the citizens everything. To be completely honest, and tell the people the whole entire story! Now, normally many people of high-ranking power would do what they could to cover up something so it would not cause a panic or loss of trust from the population. Some would actually use more… dubious and sinister measures to keep the truth to themselves.

However, this was not the way for the royal family of Enchancia in this case. It was Miranda and Roland who realized that nothing good would come in trying to hide something this momentous from the citizens. So… they would tell the people everything that had occurred, and hoped for the best outcome possible. When the decision was made and finalized, the entire family had actually prayed together to God that everything would be okay. Not just for them, but for their _kaiju_ friends and the people back in their home.

The entire royal family soon turned to the people, the Good Fairies and Cedric right behind them to offer them support and assistance if need be. Roland II looked to the citizens, their friends & royal guests of the land. Flora waved her wand, using a _Voice Enhancement_ spell that would allow the king's voice to be heard by all. He took a deep breath and announced, "Everyone… the reason we have asked the Good Fairies for help in doing this deception is this! A week ago, a being named Cosmina came and kidnapped me, Miranda, James and Amber. And Sofia…".

* * *

~An hour later~

It took a while for the whole story to be told to the people, Sofia and the others pitching in to help Roland with it. After the explanation, well… every single person that had heard the tale had their mouths just open in shock & surprise. If their minds had gone into overload upon seeing the monsters from the Toho universe, they almost went into complete shutdown mode at hearing the tale of the legendary heroes & heroines of old coming to their aid along with Heaven itself to battle against a villainess who had wanted to decimate Enchancia for revenge. And hearing that she had been redeemed at the last minute before death claiming her, and she came back an angel & being forgiven by Sofia after everything that had happened… the populace started to see the royal family & Sofia in a new light!

"And that is the whole story!", Sofia finished up. She looked to the people, and was a bit nervous at seeing the looks on their faces. Even Clover, Mia and Robin had awed looks on their faces after the tale was told.

After a moment, it was Princess Zooey that spoke up. She said, "Well… that is… I… that is some story you told us. It really sounds too fantastic to even believe!". Now that made the hearts of the royal family drop a bit, seeing the lack of faith and trust from a fellow royal member hurting them.

However, the energetic & unique little lady continued, "But… after seeing Godzilla and his friends here… and also hearing Amber made a joke that we thought would never come from someone like her… I believe you.". Said little blonde beauty blushed a bit in embarrassment at that statement, but with a small smile on her face.

Princess Clio looked to the monsters and asked, "So… they can really talk now? I mean, not like in growls and other animal sounds that we hear?".

The Toho behemoths, who had been silent all this time as to not interrupt their new companions' story, decided that now was the time to speak. It was Rodan, who had landed at the edge of the water alongside Mothra some time ago, that decided to put the final nail in this particular case. He spoke, " **Little lady, we have always been able to talk. Just not in your human language. Thanks to Sofia's little unintended wish, we can now.** ".

The citizens of Enchancia now had no other choice at all than to believe the royal family's story entirely. Their wide-eyes and opened mouths in shock said it all at hearing the large pteranodon.

Ruby looked to her friend and stated, "Wow… just… WOW! Sofia, you are just amazing! Going on a dangerous rescue mission, getting the help of the legendary princesses and more, meeting arch-angels, and bringing back the monsters to help you… and everything you just told us! It's… It's… It's incredible!". Sofia was now glad, like the rest of her family, that her friends now believed in their tale.

Princess Vivian put in, "I have to agree with her. Sofia, you are truly a princess in a whole new league now.". In her view, Sofia had gone beyond being a princess and into something more… a warrior, a fighter & an adventurer of a different caliber! But, Vivian was not afraid or feeling any other negative emotion. Instead, she felt happy and glad that her friend was okay and had risen up to a challenge that she knew most would not be able to take on.

Sofia went to her friends and replied, "Thank you very much Vivian. I really appreciate it, and I hope to continue to do my best! For the kingdom, for my family, for my friends… and most importantly, for Him.". At the last part, she pointed her finger to the sky to indicate the Lord.

Prince Hugo inquired, "Sofia, I… well… do you think you can shrink the monsters back to human size? Or is it impossible now?". The prince really wanted to see if her amulet was truly powerful as Sofia claimed it was since Cosmina had done all of this just to get it, and also that seeing such titanic monsters was making him a bit nervous. He wasn't the only one, as a majority of the people were still nervous and a bit afraid at seeing beings that could dwarf even a giant.

Sofia answered, "Well, Jet Jaguar can shrink himself back to human size. But for the monsters… I don't know...". The words died on her lips when the _Amulet of Avalor_ started to glow a brilliant light-purple color, magic pouring forth from the gemstone! Everyone gasped at this display of magic, and some backed away from Sofia as to give her room. And also not to get hit by the magic. The brown-haired little lady gasped as she felt a strong but soothing warmth coming from her amulet… and a beautiful beam of purple magic shot out from it and streaked towards the _kaiju_!

Godzilla and the monsters saw the purple energy rushing towards them, quickly realizing that it was magical energy. The group was curious on what was going to happen, but realized that it couldn't be anything evil since it did come from their new friend/companion Sofia. The beam of purple light split into six smaller pillars of magic that streaked towards Godzilla, Biolantte, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra and King Caesar! Once each beam impacted their large targets, the behemoths were covered a light-purple aura… and they started to shrink down! Jet Jaguar came to the conclusion on what was going on, so he did his trademark poses before activating his _Molecular Amplification_ unit, shrinking himself down back to Human-form mode.

The people of Enchancia looked on entranced & amazed as the monsters gradually shrank down until they were human-sized! At least larger than the average human, at least. As soon as they were shrunk down, they were levitated up to be deposited gently inside the castle grounds. Jet Jaguar joined them, using his hovering units to fly himself into the castle. The guards quickly got their weapons up, going on instinct to protect themselves and the royal family. However, Roland gave them the order to stand down.

Sofia went to Godzilla, the King of the Monsters growling softly and stating, " **Young one, next time properly tell us that you will use your magic to shrink us down to human size.** ". The princess just smiled and replied that she would do so, before hugging the lower half of the saurian. The people, guards, royals, servants and commoners alike gasped as they saw Sofia hugging the mighty monster… and said beast returning the gesture by patting her head with his clawed hand! Miranda went to Biolantte, who gratefully accepted one of the vines wrapping around her in a gentle embrace. Amber went to Mothra, nuzzling against her head where the insect squeaked in delight. James went to King Caesar and Jet Jaguar, smiling and giving the hybrid divine guardian & mechanical android a double high-five which the duo returned. Roland went to Anguirus and Rodan, petting the spiked-shelled friend of Godzilla with his left hand while petting Rodan's lowered head with his other hand.

All were in awe at seeing such unique and powerful beasts now being friendly with the royal family. Sofia looked to her friends and subjects, giggling before exclaiming, "Okay everyone! Listen, Godzilla and his friends are going to stay with us until they go back home on December 24th, which is four days from now. So… let's show them a wonderful time until than!".

Miranda laughed and added, "Indeed! So everyone, get everything prepared for a wonderful feast and celebration for tonight!".

Roland smiled at his wife's and daughter's energy before declaring, "Well, you heard my wife! Get everything ready for a winter party for our special guests!".

That got everyone running, the servants rushing back into the castle to follow the royal adults' orders while the citizens all left the bridge area to go back to their village to prepare for the party. Sofia, Amber & James's friends stayed with the group as they slowly approached the now-shrunken _kaiju_. Princess Jun from the Eastern kingdom of Wei-Ling approached Godzilla, who growled softly at her. The Asian little lady looked in awe at the saurian, than at Sofia who stood by his side. She asked, "Sofia… is it possible to have a sleepover tonight? I think all of us girls need to talk to you and Amber about what has happened.". For sleepovers, the princesses would often talk about things that they normally would not do so in public. So it was likely that they wanted to learn more intimate details on Amber and Sofia's adventures at the Carpathian Mountains.

Sofia and Amber looked at one another, smiled and answered, "I think we can arrange a sleepover for tonight. For today… let's have some fun with our new friends!".

Amber put in, "But first, I think some new clothes and breakfast is in order. I'm famished, and I'm sure everyone else is too.". Just as she finished those words, all of the royal family's stomachs grumbled rather loudly. Quickly, the belly of the monsters also roared in desire for food and drink. Amber blushed heavily, as this kind of action was considered unladylike.

James laughed and exclaimed, "I second that! Everyone, we'll meet up with you once we all have something to eat and clean up for a bit.". Their friends accepted this, Prince Hugo telling everyone that they would come back at about 10:00 a.m. Right now, it was 8:45 a.m., which gave Sofia and her siblings enough time to bathe, eat and relax until then.

The royals soon waved to their friends as they slowly left the area, showing that they wanted to stay longer but right now that was not a wise decision. Once they had left, the royal family, the Good Fairies, Cedric, the animal companions and the _kaiju_ went inside the castle. Luckily for the Toho universe beings, the doors were large  & wide enough for them to pass through with little to no problem. Rodan and Mothra opted to stay outside, as they were fliers of course.

* * *

~Later that day~

The hours soon passed, and it was now 7:30 p.m., twilight showing up on the castle and the land. Sofia was with her family at the village, where a truly wonderful and magnificent feast was almost complete! The royal ones were refreshed in every way; their energies restored through food, drink and rest earlier. New clothing that really relived Amber, who was glad to wear her usual clothes again. And also that the holy armor that had been packed away were now in each individual's closet so that they can be safe & at the ready if the case ever presents itself. Sofia was carrying Christopher in her hands, the Good Fairies amazed that she was wielding a staff instead of a wand.

Despite the snow and ice that was around, there was a magical glow around the entire affair that made being outside much more bearable. Kids of many ages had all shown for the festivities that was about to start soon, teenagers & young adults were also present, and many older & mature adults were also there. The royals looked at the large feast that was spread before them, and were very pleased on what was served. Many kinds of dishes, ranging from any kind of type imaginable, was served on many long tables. And drinks of any flavor and kind were also present at the banquet! With said family were the Good Fairies, Clover, Mia, Robin, Cedric and Wormwood.

Roland saw the decorations up, all monster-themed thanks in part to the citizens and the Good Fairies who helped with their magic. Even Cedric helped out! He looked around and inquired, "The party is almost ready to begin, so… where are the guests of honor?".

James chuckled and pointed up to the sky, stating, "Well, two of them are up there giving some of our friends' rides!".

True to his word, high above Mothra and Rodan were flying fast and free with little ones on their backs! On the moth's back was Jade & Ruby, the two special commoners whooping loudly as they flew through the crisp air! On the pteranodon's back was Princess Hildegard and Prince Zander, the lovely young girl holding on tight while the Arabian lad was laughing loudly in delight.

Mothra asked Sofia's friends, " **Are you two alright? Do you want me to slow down a little?** ". Both young ladies laughed and answered that they were alright, and to actually go a little faster!

Rodan inquired, " **Hey you two! You want me to do some tricks, or do you want me to land?** ". Hildegard was about to exclaim that yes, she wanted him to land… but Zander actually wanted to do some daredevil tricks with the Master of the Skies! So Rodan obliged, preparing to execute a loop while the princess shrieked in fright and clutched onto Zander tightly so she would not fall. The prince had a smirk on his face, glad that his little tactic to get his crush to hold onto him more worked.

The royals laughed lightly as they heard the cries of both delight & fright from the royal ones. It had been like this for a majority of the day, where Godzilla and the monsters were introduced officially and formally to the village and her inhabitants. Once some fears were laid to rest, the _kaiju_ had been the hit of the realm! Humans young  & old, big & small, boys & girls came to actually play with the monsters! Sometimes they were asked questions by the adults and teenagers, such as how was it back in their own universe and how did they cope with being gigantic forces of nature. But a big chunk of the day was when Godzilla and his companions had been playmates for the kids!

Amber turned to her left to see some of the children and teenagers surrounding Jet Jaguar and King Caesar. The two Toho beings were showing martial arts techniques to the humans, and said kids & teens were actually mimicking them! Among those in the crowd was Princess Jun & her brother Prince Jin. In the eyes of those that practiced the fighting arts, it was like the android and hybrid beast were actually teaching them their moves. In reality, they were just showing off for the little one's amusement. The princess saw this and giggled before stating, "I think those two are going to be a hit with those who like fighting.".

A loud roar was heard in the distance, and the family plus others turned to their right to see that the noise was coming from Anguirus. He was with Biolantte, and the two monsters were being poked and prodded at by some curious little ones. These children were brave and not fearful of the _kaiju_ , some poking carefully at the spikes that laid on Angurius's shell, while some actually tried to swing from the living vines on Biolantte! Some brave boys & girls actually tried to climb on the special guests, but their parents were able to cut them off before they could get a chance to get far in that endeavor.

Biolantte spoke, " **It is strange to be a sort of playground for these little humans. I don't mind at all, but it is a kind of strange feeling…** ". Anguirus agreed with Godzilla's half-sister, saying that it was strange but in a good way. Since most would run away from them, it was a refreshing change of pace for the monsters to be admired by humans. Specifically the children, who showed no fear but mere innocence that was truly a blessing.

Sofia and the others were glad to see the citizens having fun with the monsters… but soon felt a tell-tale stomp that shook the earth a little. The princess smiled brightly and looked straight in front of her where the noise was coming from. The sight that she saw made her giggle loudly, almost breaking out in fits of laughter. The others saw this as well, and soon they too were laughing.

Coming to the front of the entire area was Godzilla, and the King of the Monsters did not look amused. Crawling all over him were little children, all riding or clinging to his dorsal spines, his neck, his arms, his legs… even his tail! The boys & girls latched onto him were loving getting a ride from the saurian, showing that they were real fans of him. Godzilla had been pestered by the children almost the entire time he had emerged from the castle, and even though he did not look amused at all… one would have to look carefully to see a small, tired but true smile on his maw! It was subtle and barely noticeable, but it was there.

Godzilla came stomping towards the festivities until he was standing at the head of the entire spread that was before him. He looked to Sofia and stated, " **If you would please get these children off of me, I will call the others to come down and over here so we can start this… party.** ". Sofia managed to get her senses back together, if only a little as she was still giggling at seeing her friend in such a state, and with help from the adults, they managed to get the children off of the saurian. Though the little ones were very disappointed in not being able to continue their play on their monster hero.

Once the small humans were off of him, Godzilla took a deep breath and gave out his famous roar that echoed all over the place! Many had to cover their ears when the beast let loose his sound, but it seemed to do the trick. The other monsters read it, and realized that playtime was now over. Mothra and Rodan started to descend to the ground, while the other land monsters told the humans that it was time to go. The citizens understood, and followed them back to where the feast was laid out at. In a matter of moments, all of the _kaiju_ converged on Godzilla and all were situated at the head of the tables. The citizens all gathered around, where the royal family was waiting to kick things off officially.

Cedric looked around and commented, "You know, I haven't seen this many people gathered here since the coronation of Sofia when she became a princess.". Sofia blushed at the memory, remembering how nervous she was when she officially became a princess of Enchancia. She shook her head lightly to get back to the present, than looked to see all of her friends there with smiles on their faces.

Once everyone was in their place, King Roland raised his hand so that the chattering & clamoring would calm down. Once the noise level was down considerably, the ruler of the realm cleared his throat and spoke, "Everyone! We are here today to honor our new friends into our home! And also to honor those that are not here with us in person. And more importantly… we are here to honor the heroines who risked so much to save us & the entire realm. One who not only defeated the enemy called Cosmina, but also forgave her which takes immense inner strength and spirit to do. So everyone, please show honor and respect to the heroine… my daughter, Sofia.".

Everyone clapped loudly after the king's speech to the princess, who was blushing very badly at all of the praise that was heaped on her. She looked to see the smiling and delightful faces of everyone who was praising her… but she looked at Godzilla, who had a firm, fierce face as he gazed at her intensely. Remembering on what happened earlier at Razorwood, she knew what she had to do… what she wanted & needed to do.

She bowed slightly to everyone, and then raised her hand to have things quiet for a moment. Gradually, the cheering started to ebb until it ceased entirely. Sofia the First took a deep breath, than announced, "I really want to thank you all for your cheers and praise. I am really glad to have done what I needed to do in order to help my family and the kingdom. But… I am not the only one who should receive this much glory and praise this night.".

She continued, "I had help from everyone! The Good Fairies aided me when I had to come up with some sort of plan to get to the Carpathian Mountain area where Cosmina was at! My friends from all parts of the world came to my aid when I needed it against the sorceress's shadow creations! My new friends at Razorwood helped me to defend their home against her stone monsters! And it was my family and friends from all over that gave me the insight and wisdom I needed to handle a battle that was really too big for me!".

She calmed down a moment, now gathering her thoughts completely. Sofia said this part softly but full of strength & conviction that was amazing. She finished, "But the one who helped me throughout all of it… throughout everything… the one who gave me the strength, courage, conviction and love to push forward to save my family and defeat Cosmina… it was Jesus Christ. He and His Father helped my amulet in summoning the legendary heroes and heroines we all read about… it was He who summoned the _kaiju_ from both the other universe and from Heaven itself… it was Jesus who helped me and my family escape from Cosmina's clutches… it was He who brought to me a Heavenly army that aided me in keeping the sorceress from getting to this place… and it was Him who gave me the opportunity to forgive Cosmina, which I did. I want to give any and all praise and glory to God for it was He who helped me out the most.".

Everyone was very stunned in hearing Sofia's words, many were Christians but on the beginners level so to speak. They were still learning, and now hearing this really made their faith swell high in their hearts and minds! Some pertained to other religious aspects, so this was surprising for them to hear the words coming from the princess's mouth.

Sofia looked to the skies, and saw the stars now coming out full force. The diamond-like objects in the dark velvet sky seemed to twinkle and shine more brightly than usual.

Godzilla put in, " **Very wise and humble words from a strong and compassionate future ruler. You have shown much promise in becoming a mighty warrior, a potent ruler of your people… and also a heroine worthy in the Hall of Faith that lies in Heaven. For that, myself and the others honor you tonight!** ". He then let out a powerful, deep roar that echoed everywhere! It was soon followed by the unique roars from the other monsters.

The humans all had to cover their ears so they could avoid having their ear drums burst wide open… but not Sofia or her family. For two reasons. One, they were a fair distance from the former titans so their ears were safe… though the noise was still a bit loud. The other reason was that they wanted to hear the roars coming from their friends from another universe. They were honoring her, and they dare not offend them for covering their ears.

Thankfully for the other citizens, the monsters soon ceased their roars and gradually they uncovered their ears. The Toho beings gazed at Sofia, all nodding their heads towards her & the family. All returned the gesture and Miranda hugged her daughter, as did Roland, James and Amber. Sofia was starting to feel so overwhelmed, but in a good way that made her cry. She wiped away her tears, and saw that Clover, Mia, Robin, Cedric and the Good Fairies were also bowing to her in respect.

Sofia sniffed a little, trying to control the positive emotions welling up inside her. She took a calming, deep breath before finding her voice again. The little lady announced, "Thank you Godzilla… thank you everyone! Now… LET'S CELEBRATE!".

That is when the festivities really kicked into high gear now, with the people and the monsters coming together more in a way that would never be forgotten!

* * *

 _~Four nights later~_

 _The days and nights passed by quickly, at least in the views of the people of Enchancia. And also for the kaiju that took a bit of residence in the realm. Miranda and Amber, along with the Good Fairies, had made arrangements for their special guests to stay in a spot inside the castle. Godzilla had wanted to go into the waters that surrounded the building, but it was already frozen over hard by ice. So he was actually given a spare room that was very close to Sofia's own chambers! Said room had to be refurnished, everything stocked and packed up so that it was completely empty. That way, the saurian could have free space to move and not break anything. The best part about it was that the spare guest room was made larger & wider thanks to special, unique space-spells by the fairies._

 _Anguirus was given the Main Hall to stay in, the servants moving anything out of there that was breakable. Not only was the place spacious enough for the spiked-shelled mutated dinosaur, but also would serve as a line of defense in case some scoundrel would try to sneak into the palace. Of course… who would be foolish enough to even attempt to break into the castle when it had formidable monsters within it?_

 _Rodan and Mothra had opted to actually stay outside in the forest area that laid near the castle, wanting to be out and spread their wings to take to the skies. Rodan's natural fire body heat kept him warm from the cold, and Mothra's furry body was enough to insulate her from winter's freezing ice, snow and wind. The Twin Fairies, Moll and Lora, stayed within Amber's room. As the princess told them earlier, they were given a fine dollhouse to stay in & a lot of clothes to choose from._

 _Jet Jaguar, since he could shrink himself to moderate human sized, was given a spare bedroom that was close to James's room. The android had been grateful for their hospitality, and also was glad because the spare room had some unique books that were interesting to him. He read the contents of the books during the following days, archiving and safe-keeping the knowledge in his vast memory banks._

 _Biolantte was put in the Royal Garden that was also away from the castle. But the half-plant/half-Godzilla actually liked it there, thanks in part to Cedric. The royal sorcerer did his part to help out the monsters, which again surprised Wormwood the raven. Cedric had created an atmospheric magical bubble that was put over the garden, one that kept the area warm and pleasant. Biolantte appreciated this, as she could gain nutrition and nourishment from the now warm soil around her._

 _King Caesar was given a place in one of the large rooms in back of the castle. The hybrid dog-lion monster was situated like Anguirus was, placed in a spot just in case some intruders tried to be clever and take the back entrance. Any foolhardy to try this would be met with a formidable beast that knew many kinds of martial arts moves!_

 _During the following days, the monsters and royal family were visited by many who wanted to either be with the_ _ **kaiju**_ _or ask Sofia more about the quest she had been on. The princess and her family were now more popular than ever with their subjects, and Godzilla & his companions now had more attention than before. It was a bit tiring and trying for them, but they endured and actually ended the days on positive notes._

 _Also, there was something memorable that the monsters did for the royal family. Like they had done before with their previous bonded friends, they gave a bit of themselves to Sofia and her family members. Biolantte gave a piece of her plant plates to Miranda, a plate that looked like one of Godzilla's own skin pieces but covered in green moss of sort. Mothra gave to Amber two golden scales from her wings, though they were small in size due to her being shrunk down. Rodan gave one of the spikes that adorned his chest area to Roland, the spike sharp and pointy that it could have pierced through any known metal in the land. Anguirus gave to James one of the spikes that was on his shell. King Caesar gave the royal some of his own golden fur, which as it turned out had special qualities. While soft and fluffy, it could absorb magic and actually refine it until it was ten times more potent than before. Jet Jaguar sadly did not have anything on him that he could give, but the royal ones said that it was okay. Just having him with them was enough as is._

 _Godzilla gave to Sofia one of his own tooth, breaking it off on his own volition that made everyone surprised at the gesture! It did hurt the King of the Monsters, but thankfully his healing properties kicked in and only mild irritation settled in. He gave it to the princess, but to their surprise… the amulet actually grabbed the tooth with a magical tendril! It took the gift from the saurian, and actually absorbed it. Sofia and the others gasped, and soon saw that the tooth was now an insignia of sort right in the middle of the gemstone! They didn't know why it happened, but Sofia felt that it did so for a reason._

 _So now the_ _ **Amulet of Avalor**_ _had Godzilla's tooth showing for all to see!_

 _On the final day, which was today, Sofia announced to all that she & her family would show them all on what happened in the same way that the Good Fairies showed to all some months ago when Godzilla & his companions first came to their universe. But it would occur on the 25_ _th_ _of December at night, a day after the monsters would leave to go back home._

 _~End flash forward~_

* * *

Now the time was December 24th, the day ending once more as the sun was slowly sinking over the horizon in the west. Normally, everyone would be gathered in their homes and enjoying Wassalia Eve with their friends & loved ones. Many children eager to open presents, and adults conversing with one another in telling of stories of past exploits or happier memories.

However, tonight was different as everyone was behind the castle building. All were bundled up warmly as they seemed to wait for something. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Jet Jaguar, and Biolantte were waiting with Sofia and her family in front of them. The princesses, prince, king and queen were all bundled up as they patiently waited. The Twin Fairies were in Amber's hands, the duo bundled up in winter wear that was very complimenting to them in the fashion sense. Their friends were near them, all dressed for the winter night but very puzzled on what they were all waiting for.

Prince Hugo went to Sofia and asked, "Sofia, what is it that we're waiting for outside here?".

The princess had a soft smile on as her face looked towards the clear sky, answering, "You'll see soon, Hugo. Just have a little more patience… and a little more faith.". When the sun went completely down, that is when something happened that would be etched in the minds of all present for the remainder of their lives!

All looked up to see what appeared to a star falling down from the sky, going straight towards them! But when the object got closer, all gasped at seeing that it was not a star… but an angel! Sofia and her family smiled brightly at seeing that it was Josiah, one of the captains of the arch-angels! When the strong being landed in front of the others, many were in awe at seeing an actual warrior from Heaven! In their view, seeing was believing & now many were starting to really believe the story that the royal family told them earlier. The celestial warrior looked to all, than his gaze fell on the royals & the _kaiju_.

He stated, " **It is good that you all have come. I have seen that these four days and nights have been interesting for all of you. Keep the memories of those days alive and well in your hearts and souls. Now… it is time. Stand back everyone! Give wide berth to Godzilla and the others!** ". Hearing that, the people started to run to either the left or right side of the monsters. Sofia had a good idea on what was going to happen soon, and in a moment her theory was confirmed.

Godzilla and the other monsters started to glow in a deep royal blue color as they started to grow back to their real size! The people continued to run as the Toho titans were restored to their original size and power!

Once the beings were restored back to full strength and size, they looked down to see the humans were still with them. A fair distance from them yes, but still present. Godzilla looked down to see Sofia and her loved ones still there, looking at all of them with admiration & not fear. In his view, it was reliving. The monsters saw Josiah hovering now in front of them, apparently having more to say. He stated, " **WHEN YOU RETURN HOME, YOU WILL LOSE THE ABILITY TO SPEAK IN THE HUMAN TONGUE. BUT YOU WILL KEEP AND MAINTAIN THE MEMORIES OF ALL THAT YOU HAVE WHILE HERE IN THIS REALM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS?** ".

The titans nodded, seeing that losing their ability to speak in the human tongue was just a small thing. If they were to lose their memories and all of what had transpired… than THAT would have devastated them.

Josiah turned his back to them, and lifted his hand to the heavens. A shot of brilliant white light came from a large star, striking the earth and forming a HUGE white portal that opened up! The human onlookers gasped once again in amazement on what was occurring right before their eyes.

* * *

 _{Start_ _ **To The Stars**_ _}_

The arch-angel announced, " **ANGUIRUS, JET JAGUAR, BIOLANTTE AND KING CAESAR! YOU SHALL GO FIRST. THE PORTAL WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR OWN REALM, SINCE YOU ALL ARE STILL AMONG THE LIVING. YOUR TIMES HAVE NOT COME UP YET.** ". Anguirus and mentioned ones understood this, as they were still alive while Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan had been resurrected in a way.

The spiked-shelled monster looked both to his left and right, seeing the faces of those that he had come to call friend here. He let out a mighty roar, telling everyone that he was sad to be going… but honored to have met them all. He then ambled into the portal, vanishing into the light.

Biolantte was next, slowly going towards the portal. She looked to the humans, her gaze soon finding Miranda. She let out a soft but loud groan/moan that told the queen she would miss her and the others very much. But also… that she would cherish the times they spent together as friends. Miranda had small tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face as she waved goodbye to her companion who vanished into the light.

Next was Jet Jaguar, who looked to everyone and waved goodbye to them. Many of the children and young adults waved back to the mechanical marvel, some wanting him not to go. It was hard for the JSDF/G-Force member, but this had to be done. So in honor to his companions and friends, he did a salute for them, the humans down below doing the same thing before he went into the portal.

Last was King Caesar, who growled as he looked down to the people below. His ruby eyes spotted Prince James, who waved while having some tears in his eyes. The divine guardian beast of Okinawa waved as well, soon letting loose a loud roar for all to hear before going into the portal.

When the hybrid _kaiju_ walked through the portal and vanished, the light turned from white to golden now. In fact, many thought it was the sun streaming through the pillar of light. But all felt a kind of warmth, the kind that they felt on Wassalia Day only infinitely more better… welcoming. Sofia, James, Amber, Miranda and Roland knew right away that the portal led to Heaven itself.

Josiah looked to the remaining Toho behemoths and said, " **GODZILLA, MOTHRA, RODAN… COME. IT IS TIME TO COME HOME. ALL ARE WAITING FOR YOU.** ".

The Twin Fairies looked to Amber, who had tears in her eyes as she gazed down to her friends. Moll and Lora spoke as one, "We will never forget any of you, especially you Amber. Thank you for having us in your home, and in your hearts.". The princess gave out a soft sob and hugged her tiny companions, sad that they were going. She was careful not to crush them. The twins returned the gesture as best they could, also sad that they would be leaving.

But both said as one, "Do not be sad, Amber. After all… we will be watching over you and your family.". Amber looked at her tiny friends, a small but noticeable smile on her face. She nodded, realizing that the exotic companions were right. She gave them one last hug, before the duo used their mystical abilities to encase themselves in a bubble and levitated upward towards Mothra's head.

Once the two were on the giant moth's head, said beautiful _kaiju_ let out a loud squeak and flap of her wings that sent a strong yet gentle gust of wind all around. The humans waved goodbye to her, as she flew into the portal.

Rodan was next, and he looked down to all until his gaze came to King Roland. Said ruler looked to the pteranodon, and did a small bow to him. Roland called out, "THANK YOU FOR HELPING OUT MY DAUGHTER, AND US TOO RODAN! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, OKAY?!". The master of the skies screeched loudly, his form soon blazing to a hot red color, indicating that he had switched to becoming now Fire Rodan! The citizens felt the intense heat from the monster, who screeched loudly in thanks to all before flying into the portal.

Last was Godzilla, who looked to all of the humans he had come to know over the past fourteen or so days. He growled softly as he gazed down at them all, than his eyes focused on the royal family… specifically Sofia. The little girl was crying softly, very sad to see her friend leave. Godzilla gave a small nod and stated in the human tongue, " **BE STRONG AND BRAVE, SOFIA THE FIRST. MYSELF AND THE OTHERS WILL ALWAYS LOOK DOWN AT YOU AND THE WORLD FROM OUR HOME. BECOME THE GREAT RULER YOU WERE MEANT TO BE… STAY TRUE TO THE HIGH ONE WHO HAS HELPED YOU OUT.** ".

Sofia nodded and replied, "I WILL GODZILLA! I WILL DO MY BEST FOR MY FAMILY, FOR MY PEOPLE… FOR JESUS!". She then took a deep breath, never minding if all were now looking at her… and let loose a loud monster roar of her own! It was as if she was trying to imitate Godzilla himself! The others were surprised, but not the royal family. In fact… they followed along! James let loose his own roar, and so did the other children around the royal family! Miranda and Roland actually joined hands, and roared as one! The adults and teens were stunned to see the king and queen do something that looked silly, but soon they started to give in and joined in. Cedric tried to keep some dignity… but he said soon gave in, and actually joined in too! Though his roar was funny-sounding…

Clover, Crackle, Mia, Robin and all of the other animal companions of the royal ones soon joined in as well! The people on the left side soon joined in when they heard the commotion, and in a little bit… the entire realm of Enchancia was roaring in tribute to the King of the Monsters!

Amber was the last, very hesitant since it was considered very unladylike and princess-like to do something so silly. But… even she gave way to the good feeling that was coursing through all, and she managed to do a small but audible roar! James and the others who knew her looked at her in shock & surprise, but their faces soon morphed to wide smiles.

Godzilla also had a subtle, small but visible smile on his face as he heard all of this. He remember how his first bonded; Melody, Tracy, Cinderella and Ariel along with their families and friends did the same thing for him when he left their universe many years ago. He then let loose his signature and famous roar, which echoed all over the land! After that, he turned to go through the portal… until he saw someone emerge from the other side. Someone he knew quite well.

Emerging from the portal on the ground was Jesus Christ Himself, who had come to bring Godzilla back home. All gasped in surprise at seeing the King of Kings himself, one who had truly risen above all! The saurian looked down at him, bowing his head low and deep in respect to his superior. Jesus smiled slightly, and made a gesture with his hand to enter the portal. Godzilla did so, rising back up to full height and stomping through the golden light.

Jesus turned to see everyone slowly come back together as one group, all trembling a little at seeing someone that was truly more than any word could be described. Be it spoken or written. The Son of God looked to Sofia and her family, offering a smile of his own that warmed their hearts and souls greatly. He then turned and went into the golden light, where it rose back up to the star that was pulsing and shining more brightly than ever.

The onlookers were very much stunned, witnesses to something that they would remember for all times. Princess Zooey pointed up to the sky and exclaimed, "Look! The constellations!". The people of the realm gazed upward to see that the stars that had formed some months ago that featured Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra were sparkling more brilliantly than ever before! The three monsters were once again back in Heaven… back Home.

Sofia smiled wide and brilliantly as she gazed upward and whispered, "Merry Christmas everyone… and Happy Birthday to you, Jesus.". She was soon joined by the family as the constellations of the _kaiju_ shined brightly… and joined by a certain star that shone more out than even them. All shining their celestial glory down on the land of Enchancia, and also at Razorwood as well! The citizens of the village were also celebrating Wassalia, but had stopped when the people gazed to the heavens when they saw the light show.

The various families and members all came out, and felt that something amazing was happening at the castle. And soon felt a familiar presence that had those that participated in the battle just smile with some tears coming their eyes, good ones that came from the heart.

And they were not the only ones who saw this, for all over the world, many others were seeing the light coming down from Heaven! Agrabah, England, France, Germany, Lelystad, Arendelle, the North Mountain and more could see… and feel something warm and grand happening in the direction the light was touching down at. Even in the United States, where the sun was rising up, many people in New Orleans were feeling a gentle yet strong warm feeling coursing through their beings… and they knew what it was right away.

* * *

~In the Polynesian Islands~

In the many island chains that were in the Pacific Ocean, a large man was standing at the edge of the ocean looking westward. It was nighttime, and he too saw the light that was coming down. This particular man held a rather large fish hook in his right hand, said hook having many runes or such etched into it.

The being's name was Maui, and he was not a human… but a demigod! Much like Hercules, but of different origin. When he was a mere mortal infant, sadly his parents did not want him and… the mother threw him into the ocean. Instead of drowning however, he was found by the Polynesian gods and goddesses who took him in. He soon grew up under their charge, and stopped aging when he reached a certain age. They gave him a magical fish hook that gave him the power over the wind and sea, allowing him to shapeshift, and to pull islands from the bottom of the sea to the surface!

Maui was also labeled as a _Hero of Men_ , as he had done many things for mortal islanders such as fighting giant monsters, giving them fruit and fire, slowing down the sun with his hook, and more. He was a legend to the Polynesian people… but sadly the praise and glory went to his head, and he started to become arrogant & not thinking clearly. He craved the attention and love of the mortals, so he continued to do things for them as time went on.

He went too far one day, as he stole a magical stone known as the _Heart of Te Fiti_. Said stone was literally the heart of an island goddess of the same name, and in doing so, brought much disaster to the islands and ocean as she changed into a demoness of fire and earth known as Te Kā.

The demigod tried to fight her, but was knocked out of the sky. He lost his fish hook in the process, and was banished to an island by Te Kā as punishment. He stayed on that island for a millennium, until help came in the form of a brave young woman named Moana.

Moana was daughter of the village chief on the island of Motunui, an island created by Te Fiti long ago. However, her father had forbade sailing beyond the reef due to losing a friend of his long ago to the wild ocean. Moana, however, loved the ocean and was chosen by said force of nature to restore the heart back to the island goddess. Upon learning from her grandmother Tala on the true legacy of her people, and also the task entrusted to her by forces outside of her own comprehension, she left the island to save her home. You see, island that were touched by Te Fiti's power were no starting to crumble & fall away to death and darkness now that she no longer had the heart.

The brave & plucky adventurer set sail, even though she had virtually no experience in sailing beyond the reef & with an animal rooster stowaway named Heihei as her companion. The ocean managed to help… in its own way, in sending her to the island where Maui was at for many years.

At first, Maui and Moana did not see things eye-to-eye. The demigod only wanted to his magical hook back & to become famous once again. He did not want to go back to restore the heart, or to fight Te Kā again. After escaping from some living coconut pirates called Kakamora, and Moana showing she had the stuff to at least keep up with events, Maui agreed to help her as long as she helped him get his magical hook back from a huge crab named Tamatoa. He and the crab had fought before, with Maui being the victor.

The duo journeyed to an island that was the gateway to the Realm of Monsters, a place called Lalotai. It is there that Moana met Tamatoa, and also learned more about the demigod when he did get his hook back… but it was malfunctioning, not doing what Maui wanted it to do. The two escaped from the realm, and that is when the island dweller learned about the hidden origins of Maui. Demigod and mortal came to an understanding, and soon started to form a friendship as they continued on towards Te Fiti. Maui had re-learned how to use his magical hook, and was soon back to true form!

However, something happened as they reached the island… and Te Kā, who was still standing at the entranceway to said island. Moana and Maui tried to get by the huge lava being, but with no luck. The mortal little lady tried to find another way, ignoring Maui who was trying to get her to turn back. They escaped from the monstrous being… but Maui had damaged his hook in the process. When they were a bit of a ways from the island and lava being, the two argued and it was then that Maui left as he didn't want to lose the one thing that he believed made him who he was.

However, he had a change of heart and came back to aid Moana when she discovered herself and tried to get past Te Kā again. Maui fought the lava being with all that he had, giving Moana time to try and place the heart back. In the melee, Maui lost his magical hook completely after it was obliterated by Te Kā. He was about to attack the raging lava one bare-handed… when Moana came in, and with the help of the ocean, restored Te Fiti by putting the heart back inside of Te Kā! It was Moana who discovered who the lava beast really was, and upon putting the stone back into her, she restored the island goddess to her true form!

Maui apologized for his actions when he was brought before Te Fiti, who did not look amused at all by his actions many centuries ago. He stated that he had no excuse, and that he was sorry. Te Fiti than gave to him a new magical fish hook, thus restoring Maui back to his spirited form! And also, Maui's magical tattoos made room to show a little Moana there on his body now, to signify his adventures with her!

Moana than sailed on back home, where she was welcomed back with open arms by her family and villagers! She told them the entire story, and that is when her father Tui ordered that the sailing boats be brought back out to sea. The islanders were about to be voyagers once more, with Moana teaching them to be Way-Finders like their ancestors before them!

That was many years ago now, and Maui was now alone. He had been wandering the Pacific Islands for centuries now, going on adventures and such. Moana had passed from the world a long time ago, living to a full and ripe age. But came back as a dolphin that always loved to play in the ocean. Maui had taken a special interest in the sea mammals when he heard of this, seeing dolphins connecting him once again to the island girl who had not just saved her island and people… but also saved him as well.

Moana also left behind many children and grandchildren, leaving behind a living legacy that still continued on to this day.

He had many other tattoos on his body from his adventures across the centuries, older tattoos now imprinted on a special paper that was on display inside Te Fiti herself! The massive island goddess had given Maui permission to lay his older adventure tattoos there when he needed to make room for more that came up on his body. However, there were three tattoos that he would never get rid of. One was the one on the back of his neck, showing his origin. The second tattoo was his Mini-Maui one, who gave him company throughout all of his years in the mortal world. And the third… it was the tattoo that showed his adventures with Moana.

Back to the present, Maui was looking at the sky and felt the presence coming from it. He said to himself, "Hey now… it seem that Jesus is here in the mortal world. I wonder why…?". Like many demigods and others of celestial status, he had met Jesus Christ himself when he visited the Heavens. The gods and goddesses of the Polynesian aspect, even Te Fiti herself, bowed and respected the King of Kings as he was high above them in authority and power. Maui met him once, and knew to be respectful to him. While light-hearted and funny, even the demigod did not mess around in a disrespectful manner to the Son of God.

As he was watching the light, he saw his magical fish hook shining brightly in golden color and pulsating, which got Maui's interest peaked. He asked to his two living tattoos, "Huh? Why's this thing glowing and pulsing? It's never done that before… know what it means guys?". The Mini-Maui and Mini-Moana shrugged their shoulders, telling him that they had no idea on what the hook was doing either.

Maui thought for a moment and said out loud, "Hmmm… could it be… another adventure is coming up soon, and it has to do something with the light? Hmmm… I wonder…". Indeed, the demigod soon felt that perhaps sometime in the future, he would be on another adventure again… possibly one that would be equal to his time with Moana! Perhaps possibly… even more exciting!

He turned into a giant hawk, letting out a screech as he flew away from the island he was on. Who knew what the future would bring?!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! This one was LONG! And again, a surprise to me as I never intended it to be this long! Again, very thankful for the inspiration and help I got from the Lord!

Jesus, thank you once again for everything! For being with my family, being with me and giving me the gifts that you blessed me with! I really hope and pray that my faith, trust and belief in you God gets better, stronger and more resilient as time goes on. Thank you once again for all that you have given me, and also all that you have tested me on. I hope to pass any kind of test you give to me, Jesus.

How did you all like this little farewell chapter? I did put in a few Easter Eggs in here, as is part of Classic Disney tradition. One is, of course, putting Maui in here from _Moana_! The other one is more subtle, and it's from a movie that is not Disney. It's a line that Amber used here, and a big double chocolate cookie goes to the one who spots it, and tells what movie it's from! Hint- It's from a 1991 movie!

So, Godzilla and the others spent four relaxing days in Enchancia before going back home. Anguirus, Jet Jaguar, Biolantte and King Caesar all returned back to Earth in the Toho universe, while Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan returned home to Heaven. And leaving some of themselves behind like last time with their bonded in the previous novels. As for the purpose of Godzilla's tooth now being inside the amulet… well, it will be explained in the Disney Epilogue, so you will just have to wait and see! Also, Sofia and her family will show to her people on what happened on her mission the same way the Good Fairies showed to all on what happened when Godzilla and his companions first came to their universe. Go to the very first chapter to see what I mean.

Now for the questions:

If you were one of the onlookers on the bridge, what would you reaction be at seeing the monsters dropping off the royal family?

If you were on any of the monsters of your choice and wanted to make an entrance like the royal family did, how would you do it?

If you were at the celebration, what would you help out with? Making the food dishes & drinks, or helping with the decorations?

Upon seeing the children all over Godzilla, what would you do?

If Godzilla and the monsters needed a place to stay in your home, what would you do to make each of them comfortable?

What would your final words be said to the _kaiju_ you like the most before he/she left?

And finally… if you were with Maui as his weapon glowed and pulsed, what would you tell him on what it means?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	20. Toho Epilogue

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well I hope. Well, this is it! The Toho epilogue that I hope you all will like! It will be a bit short, but hopefully good to all of you who like the universe very much.

Before anything occurs, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Sometimes we have our up days, and down days. But every day, myself and my family remember the blessings we have gained from the Lord, and are thankful for each day. Thank you Jesus Christ for being with me, my family and my friends who are both here in my hometown & also scattered all over the world. I really hope that my faith and conviction in you continues to grow strong, and also that I become a better true-school Christian as I am trying to be for you!

To let you all know, I had to go back to my _Burning Finale_ novel to see what I need to put down in here. Just to refresh any newcomers to my series, time passes differently in both universes. While days pass in the Disney universe, in relation only hours have passed in the Toho one. So I had to do some math  & calculations to see on how much time has passed in Godzilla's realm the day he and the others left. Math and numbers… sigh, not my strongest subjects, believe me…

In any case, I would like to thank all of the loyal reviewers who have reviewed my little mini-novel! You honor me with your words written in the reviews, and I am both grateful and thankful for that! Ahem…

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Heh, you are ALMOST correct my friend! The little skit that Prince Hugo and Princess Amber did was from _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze**_. You were very close though, and for that I shall give you the cookie! Enjoy! A bit sad that the review was meant to only answer my question, but glad still that you did review at least.

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thanks for the review my friend! Yes, I heard the song score many times & I believed it was perfect to put it in. To show the Toho beings going back him with a bit of style and dignity, just like the music itself!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thanks for the review my friend! Always good to hear from you. As for Nani and Lilo being descendants of Moana… well, the possibility is high there! No spoilers though!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thanks for the review, sweetheart! And for answering my questions. Yes, Maui has a new adventure coming up! What it is… I will leave it up to the future!

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the review, and also for the congratulations! I wanted to show to all that honesty is really the best kind of policy to go with, especially where it concerns battles that have the fate of a realm on the line. And to have Godzilla and his companions have a good time before they go home, like they have had in the previous novels.

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you for the review, my friend! Thanks for answering my questions, and also giving me yours to answer as well! Even though I received another rejection letter from Disney, still trying to figure out how to at least let them see my novel series seriously. Still do not know how to contact Toho. And also, how DOES my stories get recognized by TV Tropes?

And finally to **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you my friend for reviewing my chapter! I'm glad you liked it, and I really wanted to put some good, light-hearted events in it in the true, Classic Disney-style! Your reviews are worth the wait, and yours was no exception. And yes, it has been a wild ride… but the epilogues are on the way. Hey, a good story needs to have a good ending. Or in my cases here, endings!

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sadly, they are getting shorter with each passing chapter. A bit puzzled by that, but I am not one to complain! I just hope you all like what you read here! And I really hope to inspire and encourage those that wish to continue my _Monsters and Magic_ series on their own.

Still having a bit of difficulty in trying to get Disney or Toho's attention with my own ways. If any of you can lend a hand in any type of way, I would really much appreciate it. Also, still looking and hoping to see someone do a video review on any of my trilogy series on YouTube.

Also quick personal question here for all of you. I have been seeing many of the classic movies I used to watch as a kid, one of them being in my Top Ten Fave List is **Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang**! I used to watch it a lot with my family as a kid, and still got the VHS of it when we recorded it long ago. The one I was watching is for Blu-Ray DVD. My question is this; if Disney and Toho made my first novel into a full-fledged animated Disney film, do you think it would be okay if they had a five-minute Intermission? I remembered that a lot of great movies in the past had them, and I was wondering if it would actually be better if the movie had the same thing. What do you think?

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I also do not own Zilla, which is the shorter name for the monster Godzilla that appeared in the Tri-Star Pictures movie **Godzilla** that was released in May 1998. Directed by Roland Emmerich and produced by Dean Devlin.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the mini-novel!)

* * *

Toho Epilogue

 _While three months have passed in the Disney realm since Sofia the First and the kingdom of Enchancia had learned about Godzilla & his fellow __**kaiju**_ _companions arriving into their universe, only about three weeks or so have passed in the Toho one. The citizens of the planet were calming down now, but many people all over the globe were still shuddering on how their lives were almost ended due to Burning Godzilla. And many nations all over the Earth were miffed that the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.) had tried to keep something so potentially deadly a secret from all of them. The act of trying to keep the planet in the dark about the over-powered mutant Godzillasaurus had caused a slight loss of faith in the organization._

 _However, that was the minor negative side to the whole affair. A majority of the world was still soaking in the good news that the crisis had been averted… by brave, magical beings from another universe that were friends were the saurian! And that they had the guidance and support of Heaven itself! After many had witnessed Dr. Daisuke Serizawa & Erika Shiragami come down to Ariel and the other Disney ladies before they left back to their own universe, some had started to undergo a spiritual refreshment for both mind, heart and soul. While some remained skeptical and tried to explain the phenomena through science and psychology… a vast majority just had the faith and strength to believe, and that was something more fulfilling than anything else._

 _In Japan, several situations arose now that had the entire country abuzz with energy. Chief among them was the rebuilding and reconstruction of the land that had been visited upon by Burning Godzilla, his son Junior and the demonic monster known as Destroyah. Many citizens and civilians were still cleaning up the cities, and repairing the natural landscape that had been damaged by the immense_ _ **kaiju**_ _. Work men and women, construction builders, contract employees, and many more were still hard at work in fixing their homes. But let it be said about the Japanese people about this; when it came to coming together to fix any problem, they did it with vigor and honor._

 _Another situation that had arose was the theft of certain parts from G-Force and Narita._

 _During the reconstruction of the cities, inventory was taken to see if anything valuable got damaged or destroyed during the melee between the Disney/Monster fight & Destroyah. It seemed that though some items were lost, they were not considered too valuable or critical… until they found out that a large portion of King Ghidorah's scales had vanished from the __**Bio-Weapons Storage**_ _vault! Twenty large storage boxes were missing, and even though it was considered a small drop due to having hundreds of boxes containing the scales of the Earth-version of the space monster, it was still quite serious!_

 _Sadly, the security video camera could not help them find out on who stole the potent scales due to them being offline when Burning Godzilla's nuclear pulses and the magical pulses coming from Elsa, Melody and Ariel's creation caused all of the electricity to go offline. So now they had resorted to old-fashioned detective work to try and figure out the problem, but even now it yielded little result._

 _At Narita, the city where the fierce battle between Destroyah and the forces of Good took place at, the military had searched the entire area for parts of the living Oxygen Destroyer. Officially, the higher-ups wanted to contain and seal any dangerous piece they could find so that they would not be used for ill purposes. However… some fools who believed in true-military might wanted to see if the parts could be used for applications for their own benefit. It would seem that some things would never change…_

 _At any rate, they did manage to find the wings of Destroyah when they dragged the pieces out of the river system. They had been ripped apart from the demonic behemoth by Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena when the kaiju tried to retreat from the battle. However, they did not find the tail or horn. Their video footage of the fight that had been recorded showed that both pieces were cut off by the mechas and the Super X attack vehicles before Hikari Godzilla had obliterated the gargoyle-like monster with his incredible power. And after some investigation, they found out that a few units of theirs did not report back in after the salvaging was complete. This was raising serious questions and concerns with G-Force & the Japanese Self Defense Force (J.S.D.F)._

 _A third situation that arose was that emergence of_ _ **kaiju**_ _that the world had long thought they had seen the last of!_

 _G-Force had been stunned to see another Godzilla now taking residency on Monster Island, believing it to be the reincarnated Junior! However, underwater cameras on submarines that patrolled the Pacific Ocean showed that said monster was still deep in the depths of the waters. It was Miki Saegusa who cleared it all up, her being the foremost expert on the saurian. The former psychic beauty looked at the pictures on Monster Island, and concluded that it was Minilla, the son of the previous Godzilla that had emerged in the 1970s! She had told them that Minilla was now grown-up, but different from his father due to hibernation in the Arctic Circle._

 _This was indeed a surprise for the organization upon hearing this bit of information._

 _Another_ _ **kaiju**_ _came up on the radar in one of the many Hawaiian Islands. Teams were sent to investigate, while satellite videos & photos were being taken to keep track of the monster. When the small reconnaissance G-Force team landed on the island, surprising both native and tourist there, they headed towards the active volcano that made up the land mass itself. The team took precautions as they wore safety gear & carried equipment that was specifically made for environments such as that. The group of brave humans managed to find a way into the volcano… and soon discovered a juvenile-form of Rodan! Luckily for them, the Rodan was rather young and had been feasting on the ambient natural energies that came from the core of the volcano. However… it would be some time until it learned to fly and try its luck at hunting, but like the Rodan of old it would hunt for marine life such as dolphins and other large sea creatures._

 _Another G-Force team had been sent to uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean, where radar images had picked up strange energy readings. The team that went to go and investigate the strange anomalies soon discovered something that would blow their minds away. Upon arriving on the nature-flourishing island, they discovered a large rock formation that had symbols the like they had never seen before. Writing that was not on par with any language associated with Earth, past or present! And also a ten-clawed hand with a flaming eye within the insignia also piqued their curiosity. The team had a female linguist & male archeologist, and both of them took pictures and copied the symbols to research into later on._

 _The biggest surprise for them was when they saw emerging from the ocean water was… Battra! The G-Force scouting party had seen the larva-form of the monster that had battled Mothra and Godzilla some years ago! The large insect looked at the humans, but instead of attacking them… it just looked at them curiously before diving back into the water. The humans were stunned, realizing quick that this Battra was different from the previous one._

 _One last addition was that another unusual creature was spotted in the French Polynesian islands, a place that had been a nuclear experimental ground for the French back in the 1940s and 1950s. No complete or full pictures were had, and also satellite images either mysteriously disappeared or were too corrupted to properly identify the new monster._

 _The reports, pictures and confirmations from both teams had the U.N.G.C.C., G-Force & the J.S.D.F. now undertake the task of monitoring the places where the __**kaiju**_ _were at. Even though the newcomers to the planet Earth were being monitored by many, top priority was given to the revived Junior. G-Force were still having their eyes, both human and electrical, on the revived Godzilla._

 _The other part of the reconstruction of Japan was the fixing of MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A, the mechas still undergoing repairs from their fight against Destroyah. The two machines still possessed the souls given to them, and thus were able to still communicate with the human workers & engineers. They were also working on fixing the Super X vehicles that had done their part in taking down the behemoth & helping Hikari Godzilla. Many wanted to retire the machines from service, saying that they were outdated. Luckily for the mechas and flying machines, they had received much support from both citizen and civilian as they felt the metal marvels still could do a great service to the nation if they were kept on active duty._

* * *

~Present time~

Right at this moment, Kenichi Yamane was at a computer in one of the cubicles at the G-Force building in Tokyo. He said to himself, "Man… it's been almost fourteen hours now… and I still haven't found any clues to Anguirus, King Caesar or Jet Jaguar… Not even Biolantte…". The young man had been called by the higher-ups in the organization, who told Yamane-san on what had occurred. He was given reports from lookouts that monitored Monster Island… and that the adult Anguirus was gone! That the large spiked-shelled friend of Godzilla had just vanished in thin air! He also was given a report from the royal family of Okinawa, stating that King Caesar was gone from his hibernation cave that was near their home.

Reports also came from J.S.D.F, officers saying that they saw Jet Jaguar coming back from a mission… who also just vanished into thin air! Just like that! The final nail in this peculiar case was that Biolantte was no longer in the atmosphere, satellite imaging showing that no trace of any of her pollen particles was in the Earth's invisible shield.

Kenichi was tasked with the mission to find out any clues on why the _kaiju_ and android simply disappeared like they did. And so it was, for fourteen hours, he had been at that building. Trying to find any kind of clue or trace of the monsters. So far, no luck as they truly seemed to vanish.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and spoke, "No radiation… no other energy signatures… no other physical evidence… just what the Hell happened to those monsters!?".

Just as he spoke that, a HUGE energy flux appeared on his computer! Kenichi tiredness fled from him quickly as he looked at the screen before him, a line graph appearing and showing spikes of an unidentified energy source that was off the charts! He looked at the graph in fascination, than typed in some commands on his console. The screen changed to show the location of the source… and it was directly at Monster Island!

He knew he had to act now! The Japanese young man picked up the phone near him, fumbling around with it a little in his overeager state, and punched in the extension number for one of the generals of G-Force. Once he heard the voice of the general come on the other line, he exclaimed, "General Isao Jun, meet me at the Command Center as quickly as you can! I've just picked up something huge, and it's headed towards Monster Island! I'll see you there, General!". He then hung up without waiting for a proper response, Kenichi picking up the notes he had made so far before rushing out of the cubicle and going to the elevator.

He picked up his cell phone and started to dial up some numbers. He said to himself excitedly, "Oh, I bet the others are wanting to see this as well!".

* * *

~At the Command Center~

Activity was buzzing in the main command chamber of G-Force, many human employees running about in doing their duty while machines were picking up all kinds of data flowing into their memory banks & processing units. Gen. Isao Jun had just arrived at the scene, but he soon saw others that were there too. Kenichi had called in his sister Yukari Yamane, and with her were her two faithful crewmen, K. Avenger and G. Defender. Also there was Miki along with her friend Nobuko, and also the reformed Arisu Chinatsu. The former spy for the now-decimated _**Crimson Katana**_ organization was still doing her community hours, but she had managed to keep her job as construction worker for G-Force. Under supervision, of course.

Also with the small group was Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia, the two psychic members of Section M. Said section have been on a field day ever since the reports & drawings came in concerning the strange stone that was found on the island were Battra was taking residence. In addition, the psychic section of G-Force have been getting information of many other supernatural phenomena that had been occurring in various spots all over the planet. They were minor though compared to when the Disney ladies came to their universe.

Gen. Jun frowned when he saw the small group, not wanting to see the people that had given him a potent headache since the arrival of Ariel & the others some weeks ago. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He went to Kenichi and inquired, "Okay, Yamanda-san, what is it that you picked up on Monster Island?".

The young Japanese man went to a computer console and started to type in commands, the large viewing screen in the center now showing the infamous island that was holding a majority of the planet's giant monsters. He stated, "I just got some new data twenty minutes ago! Monster Island is now ground zero for a massive amount of energy! The likes I have never seen before! Look!". The screen split in half, the right side showing Monster Island while the left showed a 3D graph that showed blue circular cylinders that were shooting straight to the top of the chart.

Joseph inquired, "What do those cylinders represent, Kenichi-san?".

The brilliant Japanese college student answered, "That's the thing… I don't know! The computer doesn't register it as radiation or any other kind of known energy that is listed in the database! It's a whole new energy that is totally off the spectrum! It's something that the computer cannot recognize!". Now that got the attention of the people at the Command Center, as this was something completely new.

But not to Yukari who spoke, "I know what it is.". All looked to the sister of Kenichi, the young lady smiling before looking to everyone.

She continued, "Oh, come on everyone! This is something we have seen before! When Dr. Serizawa and Erika came back to see our friends from another place… when we asked for help when Burning Godzilla and the others were not doing so well against Destroyah… you all should know this energy by now! So come on… put a little more faith into something other than science!". Miki and the others looked to her, all of them indeed remembering the incident that occurred just a few weeks ago, and looking back to the screen.

Just as the fiery woman stated her words, a blue light from the heavens themselves shot down and landed right in the middle of the island interior! The light was so bright and brilliant, it blinded everyone for a bit until the screen's filters kicked in to try and dim the radiance. What they all saw next had them looking on in wonder and amazement.

* * *

~On Monster Island~

The inter-universal portal provided by God Himself struck the middle of the island, the large residence of said land mass were all moving TOWARDS it! Most normal animals would run away after seeing the phenomena, not to mention feeling that something powerful was about to happen. But these particular beasts felt that the power now coming onto their island was strong, yet soothing & gentle… like nothing they ever felt before. Manda, Kamacuras (GiaMantis), Kumonga (Spiga), Gorosaurus, Varan and more were coming out from their territories to get a closer look at the light. In the distance from the sea, Ebriah and Titanosaurus also emerged from the watery depths to see on what was tugging at their senses.

Godzilla came close to the light, and by his side was Anguirus's son. The child had been shown and taught that the saurian was an ally, the former Minilla actually accepting the small _kaiju_ and vice-versa for the little one.

All of the giant monsters soon saw emerging from the light was… Anguirus himself! Followed soon after by Jet Jaguar, Biolantte and King Caesar! The entire collection of Toho monsters roared/growled/shrieked/hissed in confusion & wonder as the beings stepped out from the portal. As soon as Biolantte exited from the light, said brilliant beam of energy soon vanished as it returned back into the sky.

Anguirus looked around, and saw the other residents of Monster Island looking at them. He roared loudly, telling his friends that they had come back home. He also realized that what Jesus said earlier was true… they had lost the ability to speak in human tongue. Though they were still monsters and understood one another, they now could not communicate to the humans of the world on their level.

Jet Jaguar checked his own voice, " **Testing, testing… yes! I still have my own voice! I believe that in the future, my superiors my want me to be a translator for all of you to them.** ". The other monsters were perplexed by this, as they were all wondering on what was going on.

The large spiked-shelled monster heard a familiar cry, and looked to see his adopted one by Godzilla's legs. The little monster squeaked in delight as he trotted over to his father, who nudged the little one with his snout. Anguirus looked up to see the saurian looking at him, growling and asking on where he had gone off to. The tenacious behemoth replied in his monster tongue that it was a long story.

King Caesar growled out that he needed to go back to Okinawa, to his resting place & to let the Azumi royal family know that he was back. Jet Jaguar, Biolantte and Anguirus wished the hybrid _kaiju_ good luck  & thanking him for his help in the other universe. The dog-lion monster nodded, roared loudly before passing by Gorosaurus and Manda, stomping to where the ocean was at and preparing for the long swim home.

Biolantte groaned/moaned loudly, saying that she was tired as well and wanted to sleep again in Earth's ozone layer. Anguirus and Jet Jaguar wished her luck, then stepped back as something amazing happened! Biolantte groaned loudly as she started to gradually dissolve into golden pollen, every single giant monster witnessing it standing in awe at the half-sister of the other Godzilla willingly let herself turn into particles of golden pollen. Once it was done, she was swept by a powerful wind into the very sky where she would slumber in Earth's ozone layer until the time would come for her to defend her planet home once again.

Jet Jaguar received a communication signal within his own head, and realized that he had to report back to his superiors back in Japan. He looked to Anguirus and spoke, " **Well… it seems it is my time to go home too. Anguirus, this has been an adventure worth remembering for all time! You take care, okay?** ". He reached out with his right hand to shake Anguirus's own, the mutated dinosaur rearing up and shaking it with his left clawed foot. Anguirus growled softly to his metal friend for a safe return back to the humans. Jet Jaguar nodded, than did his pose before shrinking down to human size! Once he was complete with his transformation, he took to the air with his anti-gravity mechanism and flew back fast to Tokyo.

Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ were just bewildered on what had just taken place, and the saurian roared again. This time demanded on what exactly was going on! To him, it was frustrating to be left out of the loop like this. Anguirus's own son also squeaked out, wanting to know what had happened. The spiked-shelled monster growled to him, and to the others, as he started to tell the tale. Even Ebriah and Titanosaurus emerged from the water to hear the story as well.

* * *

~Back at G-Force~

The entire group was stunned to see the entrance & exits of the monsters that had just emerged from a blue light portal, and also more so when Anguirus seemed to be striking a conversation of sort with the other _kaiju_. Yukari turned to her assistants and exclaimed, "Don't just stand there! Go get the equipment from the van, and be ready! We're going to see if we can intercept Jet Jaguar when he arrives, and get an exclusive from him!". Avenger and Defender nodded, quickly going into action as they ran from the room  & to the parking garage where the news van was at.

Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia were also excited, as this meant new opportunities for their section. The Hispanic-Irish American looked to his friend and stated with excitement in his tone, "Come on, Daimon! Let's get our notes from the lab! We got to take down what we just witnessed here!". Lavestia-san nodded and both racing back to Section M, Daimon yelling at Kenichi to copy & save the video feed so they could watch it later. The two were planning on seeing the video recording to show to the other psychic users, to see if they could get any kind of data their own way from it so it could further their research.

Kenichi nodded, going to the console and putting in a disc in the machine. It would copy and save the video feed that was already being shown on it, so he could fulfill the request from his friend.

Miki sported a small smile and stated, "I've got to say… it seems the Great One above took the monsters. But to where and why, we don't know. Hopefully Jet Jaguar can shed some light on the subject.". Gen. Isao Jun merely snorted, wondering on why even the Higher Up beings would want with the monsters.

When Joseph and Daimon arrived at Section M, they went to their stations to get the notes needed… until they saw something pulsing in a corner of the area. The duo saw a soft golden light coming from the Discard Area, a small corner in the establishment that was designed to put failed experiments and projects in there. Sustaita inquired softly, "Hey… what the heck is that? Daimon, let's check it out.". His friend nodded, and the duo carefully went into the small room. Since many strange things had occurred since their Disney friends left their universe after the fight against Destroyah, the duo had learned to be cautious.

The two went into the room, and they saw a large poster glowing golden. Daimon got a bit closer to inspect the parchment, than his eyes widened when he saw the symbols. He exclaimed, "Hey bro, look at this! It's that insignia that we managed to copy since it appeared on Monster Island some years ago! Look!". The American came forward and peered at the poster, seeing the symbols on it glowing in a strong golden light. The insignia was in a shape of what appeared to be a mouse's head with round ears, and the _kanji_ written within the circle. To this day, no could decipher what the symbols stood for.

But what they all knew that it was connected with the other universe! Joseph gently touched the insignia, and felt a surge of warmth and energy flowing into him! He gasped softly, then reluctantly pulled his hand off of the poster. He whispered, "It's… It's active! Daimon, the insignia… it seemed to be a portal doorway to the other universe, where Cinderella and the others are at! This parchment maybe the doorway to it!".

Lavestia's eyes widened a bit more before replying, "Whoa… okay! Let's take it down, but we need to put it somewhere where we can work on it without any interference. Any suggestions?". Joseph thought on it for a bit, than remembered that the building had a basement & that there were multiple rooms that were spacious but not used at the moment. It would have to do for now until they could properly figure out the symbols. It was also a security measure. If others had found out about the symbols being active, they might have taken it for themselves… or worse, to others that might try to either exploit the people of the Disney universe or use the dimensional power for their own schemes!

Daimon agreed with his friend's suggestion, and the two carefully took the poster down and started to make their way out from Section M. The duo would tell their close friends such as Miki & the others later, but only after they had properly secured a room & their find. The two psychic-users had the doorway to the Disney universe… all they had to do was find the proper key to unlock it…

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the Toho epilogue! I know it's a bit short, but considering that a majority of the story happened in the Disney universe, it is to be expected.

Before anything else is said or done, I would like to give praise and thanks to God! Thank you Lord for helping me with this chapter, and also for aiding me and my family & friends. I really hope to continue to serve you well, and also to do my best for you! Jesus, thank you again for everything!

So Jet Jaguar is coming back to Tokyo to give his report, but he may cut off thanks to Yukari and her crew! Also, it seems that the entire world is still affected by Burning Godzilla and how the government and military tried to keep such a thing a secret. Many things have happened, and it seems that the Toho universe is going to get some old favorites back into their realm! In order to really understand this chapter, you need to go back and read the endings that are in my final novel for the series, _**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_.

I hope you all are ready for the Disney epilogue when it comes out! Hehehe… surprises are in store, and I hope you all can handle them! Now, here are the questions for you all. Ahem…

If you were part of the teams that were investigating the disappearance of the body parts of both King Ghidorah and Destroyah, what would your assumption be after examining everything?

Which team would you like to be on; the one that found Rodan, or found Battra along with the mysterious stone? And what would your reaction be on the team of your choice at seeing the emergence of the _kaiju_?

If you were the ones at G-Force Command Center and witnessed the return of the monsters from the blue light portal, what would your first reaction and thoughts be?

And finally… if you found the poster that Joseph and Daimon found, what would you do upon discovering that it was the doorway to the Disney universe?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	21. Disney Epilogue

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Hope all of you are doing well! Things have been a bit crazy going in the family, but in a good way. And also, we're always thankful to the Lord that He has been with us through everything!

And again, I want to give praise and thanks to God before anything else is said. Thank you Jesus Christ for everything, and thank you for once again making something this momentous possible! Thank you for the gift of imagination that you have me as a child, and thank you for the wonderful friends here that have been kind enough to read and review my novels! I pray to you God to look after every single one of them, and to the rest who have taken their precious time to read my stories. Bless all of them, and keep them well and good!

Here it is… the Disney epilogue and the finale of my mini-novel! I hoped that all of you enjoyed the ride! Now, I want to clear up some things after I personally thank the ones who have reviewed my story. It's very important and I hope you all listen. Ahem…

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you for the review again, my friend! Just glad to have you and your lovely wife along with the ride in my story! I hope that you like the Disney epilogue, and more will be revealed soon.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Thanks again for your scenario-review, which are always welcome! I see that your OC Magrick did some fine work on the dimensional doorway. Everyone, look to his review in the Review Page to see what I am talking about. And look to his other reviews that are also listed in the story to get a good feel on what my friend here is all about in his scenarios!

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for the kind review, my friend. Yes, everyone will really be surprised about Jet Jaguar's report when he does make it. As for the doorway that Joseph and Daimon are now trying to keep a secret until they can figure it out some more… well, HOW it is opened is up to the one who take up writing more of the series!

To **Mickol93** : Even though you did not write in an official review, just glad to see at least an old reviewer. Thank you! As to answer your question, no. Godzilla Junior will not see his bonded when he wakes up to become Godzilla 2000 for the Toho Millennium-series. Well… he won't see them in the flesh or in the waking world, at least. He still has the bond with Rapunzel and the pixies, which is still there deep within him. And he can always see them in dreams.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Heh, once again my lady love, thank you for your passionate and fiery reviews! Always a treat to see them from you! The military may TRY to figure out the doorway to the Disney universe, but will they succeed? That is something for the next series to see!

To **laze jovanov** : Thanks again for the review, and the words of confidence! I do not understand it myself on why Disney will not accept my letters or stories. I know they have their reasons, as explained in all of the rejection letters that I have received, but… well, with all of these remakes and such that they are doing, I would have thought that my novels were original enough for them. Oh well… in any case, thanks for the words and also for the update on the Disney and Toho upcoming movies!

To **Guest** : No, I have not read that story yet, as I did not knew it existed. Even though it is not a true review, I do thank you for at least saying something.

And finally to **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for your review, my friend! I know it's like a teaser trailer, but in all honesty it is to set up for any and all other sequels that other authors might try their hand in. I want to be able to really leave something behind for them to work on, should they want to continue on with the series using the Millennium-era versions of Toho. But I am glad you liked it!

Okay everyone, I just want to lay down some ground rules for those who really wish to continue the _Monsters and Magic_ series on their own. The rules are these:

First off, straight pairings ONLY. No reference in any way, shape or form to the other stuff that many seem to accept. I do not accept it, for in my eyes it is poison of the heart and mind. See my profiles to learn more. So strictly man/woman pairings only! Very serious about this.

Have an extensively good knowledge of both Disney and the Toho universe. I did my best to combine both universes in a way that rolls with each of their timelines and such, and did research on all of the series as best I could. Not exactly easy, and I know I must have missed something concerning either Disney or Toho in some ways, but I did my best. So the one who continues the series with the Millennium-era in the Toho universe & those of the modern-era in the Disney universe better have a good understanding of each of them.

My other rule here is to at least look to my first three _Monsters and Magic_ series before attempting to continue with your own work. I often do that to see what I needed to work with before continuing on, so I hope that you look to my first three books first before attempting to continue the series on your own terms.

Pace yourself with the series. I have seen stories that seem to stretch on for a LONG time, and I disagree with that. Make it long, yes but not too much so. Pace yourself however you see fit.

And finally, my last rule is… have fun with it! Let your heart be filled with joy, determination & conviction when writing the series! Let both heart, mind and soul join as one in a positive, encouraging way that lets the series become good just like my first three were!

Also, just wanted to clear up something with Maui. There is a reason why he appeared in the previous two chapters. I wanted it so that if any one wished to put any characters from **Moana** in it, they could do so for a legitimate reason. The golden glow that came from his magic fishing hook indicates that yes, another grand adventure is waiting for him… in the future! Also the reason for the _Amulet of Avalor_ that snagged Godzilla's tooth will be shown here.

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I also do not own Zilla, which is the shorter name for the monster Godzilla that appeared in the Tri-Star Pictures movie **Godzilla** that was released in May 1998. Directed by Roland Emmerich and produced by Dean Devlin.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the finale for the mini-novel!)

* * *

Disney Epilogue

The year was 2014 in the Disney universe, and much has changed since the days where Sofia the First and her family lived in. The realm of Enchancia was still standing, amazingly after surviving the various wars & other turbulent events that had hit the world recently. Thanks to its isolation and remoteness from most of the European world, it was spared much of the violence and devastation that had befell many of the other nations. That was not to say, however, that it went unscathed. Shortly after World War I, some people had managed to learn the location of the kingdom that laid in Romania. So many soldiers and other beings from either the Axis or Allied powers had come to the land, surprising many of the people and the royal family.

Many magical beings had to flee from the science and technology that was starting to come into their homes, soon going off into other spaces in between dimensions so that they could be safe from the power & knowledge-hungry outsides that had come to Enchancia. Those that practiced magic also had to hide their craft, least someone with a very unstable & unfocused mind found them and misused them in ways that one could not even fathom. So many spots around the land had been sealed up or hidden away by magic before the outsiders could find them.

Right now, Enchancia was now a tourist location of sort. The castle was still standing, but it was now renovated slightly so that visitors from all over the planet could see what the royal family used to live like back in the past. The village was now larger, a thriving community of people that still looked often looked to the castle as a symbol of fantasy, romance and adventure.

As of this moment, a tour crowd was entering the castle as the guide was a native of the land & had a vast knowledge of the structure. Not only did he know where most of the rooms lay in the fantastic piece of architecture, he also knew where some of the originals rooms were once at. His family, for many generations, were close to the royal family that had once inhabited the land. His ancestors were in charge of keeping the castle maintained, so the knowledge of it was passed down from generation to generation. And despite even the renovations done to the magnificent building, he knew where some of the old rooms used to be before they got demolished or changed.

The guide started to lead the crowd of tourists through the Main Hall, leading them up the long flight of stairs that directed them to where the Throne Room was at. The crowd of about fifty people were making soft noises of awe and amazement as they beheld artifacts and pieces of the royal family that had lived in the abode, the items that were on display covered in extremely strong glass containers & roped off so that the public would not get close to touch them. The guide turned to his group and announced, "Everyone, this is the Throne Room where the royal family held their meetings, family gatherings and also important sessions. The most noted members of the royal family that used to rule the land was King Roland II, his lovely wife Queen Miranda, and his three children. They were Prince James, Princess Amber… and rumored to be the most beloved princess of them all, Princess Sofia the First.".

He gestured to the empty thrones that were sitting one a moderate dais that overlooked the room. The once seats of great power had been well-maintained over the years, kept in excellent condition but now covered in clear protective tarp so that they would not get covered with any kind of dust or debris. Many of the guests started to take pictures with their cameras, both old-school and digital kinds, before their guide started to lead them another section of the room.

However, one person decided to hang back and not follow the group.

This particular tourist was a woman, with a very curvy and slim build that would make most females jealous & try to do whatever it took to get her figure. She wore a rather modest outfit, one that really showed she was a visitor from another land. She was carrying a rather large handbag which would make some wonder why carry around such a large object. She wore dark-tinted sunglasses, giving off a mysterious air that made her more alluring. Two Castle Guards, security police that were hired to watch over the artifacts, went over to the lady who seemed to have a bit of trouble with her bag. One of them stated, "Excuse me miss, but the group is already moving on and you need to catch up. No stragglers, I'm afraid.". The guards were given instructions that no person leaves the tour group whenever it came.

The young lady replied, "I'm sorry gentlemen, just having a little problem with my handbag. Just let me put it down for a moment…". She put the object on the ground, than looked directly at the guards. The officers were a bit puzzled on why she was now staring at them, then the mysterious woman reached up and pressed a very small button on the left side of her glasses. Before what the duo officers hit them, a blinding flash of red light came from the tinted lens! The alluring beauty smiled as she saw that the guards seemed to be frozen in place, a look of surprise on their faces.

She removed the glasses and said, "I apologize for this, gentlemen. But rest assured, you will return back to normal in an hour and have no memory of any of this.". The mysterious beauty turned out to be Mirage Sabina, with her pet Fat Cat coming out from her handbag!

The former villainess, now turned adventurous archeologist, pushed a button on a watch that was on her right wrist. A holographic image burst from the face of the watch, revealing what happened to be a middle-aged man. She spoke softly, "I'm in, sir. Am I wiped from the security videos?".

The man replied, "Yes Mirage, I took control of the security functions of the castle just before you got in. I switched the feed with a loop of the place being empty before your group arrived. As of now, you are invisible.". Mirage nodded, thanking the person in a very respectful tone which was rare.

Of course, she would have to be… for it was her boss, none other than the legendary David Xanatos of _Xanatos Enterprises_!

* * *

Mr. Xanatos was a corporate legend, one who had ventured in many businesses since he started out long ago. He prided himself as a self-made man, despite the objections by his late father Petros Xanatos. He had risen high in the ranks of the rich & famous, but he was not a complete snob or weakling like most rich people tended to be. He had mastered advanced judo and karate skills, making him a formidable fighter in many rights. He also had a keen mind that helped him out besides making money, getting out of scrapes that most rich men would break under. He also had the help of his faithful servant Owen Burnett, a rather unusual but dependable man. David also was an adventurer, risking both money and body in some rather daring ventures that earned him more of a reputation. Especially when many of those risks paid off big time in the end for his company.

He was also one who believed in magic, and it was David Xanatos that had managed to awaken and bring back to the world of the living… the Gargoyles!

The formidable human had used his resources to move an entire structure called Castle Wyvern from Scotland to his New York skyscraper, the Eyrie Building in Manhattan. Many were puzzled on why he did such an action, especially since the cost of doing such a thing was phenomenal. David had explained to the media and his business rivals that he wanted to bring back to the states a little reminder of his visit to Scotland. Many wrote it off quickly as a rich man's eccentricities… but that was far from the truth. Xanatos had learned that the castle held a secret, one that he believed would benefit him in the long run. He heard about the castle being cursed or haunted by the locals, until he came upon the secret… which was that a spell a millennium old would break & awaken and the Gargoyle clan that was led by the formidable being named Goliath. The spell was designed to break when the castle rose above the clouds, and thus the stone spell that forced the Gargoyles to sleep for a millennia would break.

David Xanatos had tried to gain the alliance of the newly awakened clan through trickery and deceit, using a crafty ally named Demona who was also a Gargoyle had used to be in the clan… and was once the mate of Goliath. However, the plan crumbled thanks to the interference of a very beautiful & fiery policewoman, Detective Elisa Maza. The Native American/Nigerian mixed officer had met, and managed to befriend Goliath and the Manhattan Clan shortly after they had awakened from their stone slumber. She had managed to get the gargoyles names, since back in their olden days, they did not have the need for names.

The reddish-brown gargoyle chose the name Brooklyn after the famous bridge, the small greenish one chose the name of Lexington after a famous avenue, the roundish blue one was named Broadway that was also named after a street, a large hulking dog-like Gargoyle that was unable to fly like the rest of them was named Bronx after the famous location, and the eldest of the clan was named Hudson after the river.

The whole group had found about Xanatos's scheme to rob some important tech from rivals in order to manufacture and create his very own Steel Clan. They were cybernetic duplicates of Goliath, with him as their leader in his very own red-silver exosuit copy of the noble Gargoyle. David and Demona had tried to get rid of the newly awakened Manhattan Clan, but they were foiled with the former mate of Goliath vanishing & Mr. Xanatos being arrested and taken to jail.

However, David had proved to be very shrewd and managed to get released from prison. He had managed to get involved in many illegal businesses, most of them trying to get rid of Goliath and his friends. He even tried to gain immortality with magic and sorcery, leading him to get involved with the mythical _Children of Oberon_! These beings were considered the Third Race, magical beings under the leadership  & sovereign of Lord Oberon who had lived on the fabled island of Avalon. It was no surprise as he had known for some time that his own servant Owen was really an immortal trickster by the name of Puck!

However, David soon found his equal in the alluring & stunning female fatale Janine Renard, daughter of Halcyon & Anastasia Renard. She had her name legally changed to Fox after joining _The Pack_ , six mercenaries created by Mr. Xanatos. They were, at first, TV stars that were very popular with many little ones nationwide. In reality, they were created in order to hunt the Gargoyles. Fox was leader of the group, but she soon quit the Pack when she started to fall in love with David. The two shared many interest, and many adventures, and were soon wed to one another. The duo soon had a son they named Alexander Fox Xanatos. It was actually thanks to Goliath after a particular endeavor that David learned that love was never a weakness, and he soon to really fall in love with Fox and his son… experiencing for the very first time what it meant to be a husband & father, with a real family now.

He also found out that Fox was the daughter of Titania, re-married wife of Lord Oberon and had taken the guise of Anastasia during her 1,000-year exile on the mortal plane! So Fox had magical gifts, even though they did not manifest in her… at least not in the sense of shooting magical energy out from her being or something akin to that. It was actually their son Alexander that had inherited the gift of magic! Fox would age much slower than any human, and it was upon her request to the magical couple that the same gift be extended to her husband.

Both he and his loving wife Fox had aged gracefully, both actually in their early 50's but not looking or acting their age. Their son Alexander was now 19 years of age, and in college now, quite advanced thanks to tutoring from both his parents and Owen/Puck. He was now attending Harvard University, considered a genius among his peers. He was also dating a lovely young lady by the name of Darina Imogene, who was not only his equal when it came to talent and brains but also in her love of life and the mysteries that had yet to be discovered in the world.

David had contacted Mirage two years ago shortly after she made her amazing discovery in China. He had seen the immense potential in the young woman, and after going over the diary of Meihui, he discovered that another magical mystery was involved. He offered her a job with his company, to continue exploring around to find more about what she had uncovered. He was to be her primary benefactor, and also be able to help her out of legal means. Mirage accepted, and thus she was now working for him!

She had started to follow the trail of the mystery, leading to Agrabah & Copenhagen, where she found more evidence into something that she described as 'incredible' and 'larger than even both of them'. She did not find the secret place in Agrabah, but struck gold upon hitting New Orleans! David and Fox were awestruck as they read the reports given to them by Mirage and her team… and more so when delivered to them in a package was Jet Jaguar's titanium-falcon piece! Both knew that metal-crafting like that was not possible at all in that day and age. Mr. & Mrs. Xanatos had ordered her to deliver the books and documents she found, saying that extreme care was needed.

And after hearing the reports she had given concerning the events at both the Marcel and Charming castles, and the identities of Lily Antonia Vela & Isabel Analiese Molina, David had started to come up with plans to get more pieces of the puzzle that had gripped him and Fox. Mirage found in some of Asce Charming's notes that he left behind the details of his family's time in Enchancia, and the lovely adventurer managed to find out the location of said kingdom. And Miss Sabine and the Xanatos's had another destination to get to!

* * *

Back to the present, Mirage twisted what seemed to be a small golden ring on her right ring-finger, and her clothes vanished to be replaced what looked to be archeological gear! The disguise she wore was a clever holographic overlay that would fool the naked eye, and most electronic sensors as well. Right now, she looked the part of the legendary Indiana Jones himself. She looked down at her handbag, and made a little clicking noise with her tongue. Coming out from the bag was Fat Cat, who had managed to come along for the ride this time with his new owner. The white-haired beauty looked back to her watch, staring at her boss.

She inquired, "Is Shego still on the trail of Lily and Isabel?".

David answered, "She is. Thanks to the _Holo-Rings_ I gave to you and her, she can now blend in with the crowd without wearing some sort of disguise the old fashioned way. Although I did advise her to mix it up a bit just in case.". If anything, Mr. Xanatos was a brilliant tactician and utilizing both old  & new techniques in a unique way often served him well.

Shego was ordered to keep to Lily Vela and Isabel Molina, to follow them & their families as they continued to travel through Europe. As of now, the families were still in France and Shego reported in yesterday to them that the girls had found the Valentin castle. They did emerge from the structure with a large tome in their hands, confirming that they had found yet another piece of the mysterious puzzle they were all embroiled in. However, the group was still there on account that a storm had arisen & the group would have to stay in the country for at least two or three days.

What they did not know was that the cousins not only found the tome, but they also made some new acquaintances! Lily and Isabel, before going off to find the Valentin castle, had run into some interesting people. All from the States like them… and all unique in many ways!

First they met a young couple by the names of Jake & Rose Long, both of whom were 26 years of age. Jake was an Asian-American young man, while Rose was a beautiful Caucasian blonde woman. The two were newlyweds, just gotten married a few days ago and were now enjoying a two-week honeymoon in Europe! The duo had aided Lily and Isabel when they were being harassed by some French boys who did not take too kindly to outsiders. The uncouth males had tried intimidation against the Long couple… but they found out the hard way that husband and wife were skilled in the fighting arts. The two took down the bullies with minimal effort, making the fools retreat in fear. Miss Vela and Miss Molina thanked the two for their assistance, and Rose replied that they were happy to help. They introduced themselves to one another, and hoped that they would see each other again before departing.

Lily and Isabel soon ran into another person who had come from the United States… or more specifically, from the Hawaiian Islands named Kauai. The being they met was an 18-year old Hawaiian girl by the name of Lilo Pelekai, and with her a strange furry blue dog creature that she called Stitch! The four had met when Stitch had stolen a frozen dessert from her owner, and said teenage beauty gave chase to her furry blue friend. The two turned a corner and… BAM! Ran right into Molina & Vela girl as they exited a gift shop getting souvenirs of France. Luckily for them, the items they got were quite durable and did not break when Stitch ran into them.

Lilo apologized to them, Lily waving it off and saying that it was alright. Introductions were soon made, and Lilo explained to them that she was on a little trip with her sister & brother-in-law, Nani & David Kawena. The two had been married for about six years now, and had a son whom they named Kapono. Said kid was currently three years old, and the couple had wanted to go on a special European cruise yet they could not find anyone they could trust to look after the little tyke for a month. So, they had brought him along, with Lilo and Stitch joining in as designated babysitters. Right now, Kapono was with his parents and she was allowed some free time from them.

Lily and Isabel had asked on what kind of dog Stitch was, as they had never seen a breed like him. The Hawaiian teen answered that her furry friend was a unique kind of breed, one that was extremely rare and one of a kind. The cousins seemed to buy it, though it was put into doubt for a moment when Stitch actually waved hello to them like a person rather than an animal. Lilo wished the duo a good day before going off again, apparently wanting to do something fun before having to go back with her family to look after Kapono.

The cousins had seen many couples come to the French village that was situated near the Valentin castle, such as 35-year old Doug & Patti Funnie along with their best friends Mosquito 'Skeeter' & Beebe Valentine from Bluffington, Virgina. Many were staying in the small village either as part of a European tour like the Molinas and Vela's were doing, some being there as a sort of vacation for their anniversary or honeymoon.

One was staying at the village on business, and his name was Cody Thadeus from the continent of Australia! The 34-year old young man had been an advocate for animal rights and protection since he was a kid, always saying that he had a _special_ connection with the ones back in his native land. He was staying at the village due to a bit of weather wreaking havoc with his schedule. He was going to a convention that was being held in Limoges, but a powerful storm had arisen and had forced the pilot of the plane he was in to settle down at Tours. Once it landed there, he had to take a taxi cab from the airport there to Limoges. However, it was a bit of a way even for the taxi cab, so when he arrived at the village, he got off there to stay for a bit until the next day. Alas, it seemed the storm had moved more in  & was now delaying the young man even further.

Back to the task at hand, Mirage started to look around the room for any kind of clues that would lead her to the secrets she was yearning to uncover. She looked to her pet and stated, "Okay Fat Cat, you look to the left of this room while I look to the right.". The large feline nodded, going to his designated side of the room to start looking for clues. Now, normally it would be unusual for someone to ask an animal to look for something. However, Fat Cat was exceptional for two reasons. One, his brain was already much more developed than a normal house cat and was thus labeled very intelligent by his human peers.

The second was that the animal villain from California was now a magical creature!

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _There was a reason that Fat Cat was still alive, and looking almost like he did so many years ago when he tangled with the famous_ _ **Rescue Rangers**_ _group. Some years ago, he and his minions Wart the lizard, Mole the mole, Mepps the alley cat, and Snout the rat, snuck into one of the museums of the city. Fat Cat had his eyes on a very wealthy prize; the_ _ **Eye of Horus**_ _! He had hired a very intelligent mouse who was fluent in Ancient Egyptian text to translate some inscriptions on the object, and both were surprised on what they found. The Eye was an extremely rare find, yes. But the real prize laid that it had magical qualities! The hieroglyphic text stated that whoever could unlock the Eye would gain untold magical abilities, perhaps on the level of the Egyptian god himself! Of course, Fat Cat wanted the artifact so he could use it to gain control over all of the animals in the city._

 _He and his crew had managed to sneak in past the human security systems, making it to the Egyptian exhibit with ease. The object was covered in a very strong protective glass that was bolted to the floor, and covered with laser beams as an extra security precaution. Of course, Fat Cat anticipated this and brought in a very unique glass cutter. Ordinary tools like that would be of no match against the protective glass case that held the Eye of Horus, but this one was custom-made. The cutter's teeth were made of triple rows of small but precise cut diamonds that would penetrate through the tough glass. He had his cohorts tie Mole up, and lowered him from the ceiling over the casing with a rope. It was so he could bypass the laser beam field._

 _Mole was clumsy, but he had managed to cut through the glass with the cutter. He took out the Eye of Horus, thankfully not tripping the alarms. With the artifact having so much security on the outside, they did not put any on the inside of the glass casing since human law enforcement was confident that no one could get through their security system. Once he had golden crafted object, he was swung out of the laser grid and the weight-heavy mole gave the prize to his boss. Fat Cat was loving every minute of it, believing that he had managed to pull off a heist without the meddlesome Rescue Rangers getting in his way._

 _That was when the heroic group came in on the scene from another room! Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterery Jack and Zipper the fly burst in on the scene! The mouse that had translated the text to Fat Cat had managed to escape from the feline's clutches, and went to the famous rescue group to tell them of Fat Cat's scheme. The team had rushed over as quickly as possible to try and stop their arch-enemy!_

 _Fat Cat was livid when he saw them, but this time he did not want to stay & fight it out as usual with the Rescue Rangers. He wanted to unlock the power of the Eye quickly, so he and his minions tried to make a break for it. Fortunately for the Rangers, Gadget's Plunger Gun came into play. The beautiful inventor fired her invention, the plunger flying straight and true until it latched onto its target! Monty gave the rope a hard tug, and the plunger was yanked away… with the golden eye piece still attached! Fat Cat was surprised at this, and angrily ordered his henchmen to get the Eye back!_

 _It was now a hilarious game of_ _ **Keep Away**_ _, the villains and heroes/heroines getting the magical artifact now and then from the other. It lasted for five minutes or so, until Fat Cat managed to put an end to it. He grabbed it, and Gadget who had it! He held up both the golden object and the mouse, who struggled in his grip. Fat Cat told them to keep away, or else he would crush Gadget! He was serious, as the blonde beauty started to struggle and was having a little problem breathing. The group kept their distance… but Dale, who was hidden at the moment behind the villainous group, realized that he was the only one who could save his crush!_

 _Looking around, he saw the Egyptian weapons display and nearby was a bow and arrow set! Hatching a plan at the last minute, he raced to it to utilize it. The red-nosed chipmunk pried off the golden metal arrow tip, and started to pull back on the bow as much as he could. Getting the feline in his sight as he was backing away towards the exit, he made a small prayer… and let loose the arrow, making sure he was still on it!_

 _Fat Cat was almost home-free, until he heard a yell of some kind. Turning his head to the left, he was stunned to see an arrow with no metal tip hurtling towards him! On reflexive action, he brought his hands to his face… his right hand holding Gadget while his left held the_ _ **Eye of Horus**_ _! The arrow struck the golden object dead center, while Dale was hanging onto the other end of it. He timed it so that when he got close, he leapt and grabbed Gadget, wrenching her from Fat Cat's grip and falling to the tile floor! Dale moved so that Gadget would land on him, his back hitting the floor hard._

 _Fat Cat exclaimed, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!". The Eye was destroyed… and that was when the real freaky fireworks happened! When the Eye was destroyed, it unleashed a golden display of magical light and energy that was exploding around like fireworks! Mole, Wart, Mepps, and Snout all shouted out in fear and ducked behind any kind of protective covering they could find. Dale managed to recover, picking up Gadget bridal-style and racing over to their friends who were stunned at both the light show… and what their friend/ally Dale just did! The Rescue Rangers took cover behind a stand, peeking out as they beheld their arch-enemy being bathed in magical energy!_

 _Fat Cat yelled in pain as the golden fireworks struck him multiple times, and soon blasting him back into a wall! The light soon shot upwards into the ceiling, going through a window skylight and exploding in a very fantastic way in the starlit sky! The villainous cat looked cooked to a crisp, as if he had gotten too close to the sun itself. He groaned softly in pain as he was still embedded in the wall. His loyal goons ran up to him, managed to pry him out from the hard wall and made a break for it._

 _The Rescue Rangers peeked out from behind the stand that had protected them, and saw that a majority of the room was destroyed thanks to the release of magical energies. Everyone was in shock, than Gadget turned to Dale and gave the red-nosed goof a loving, strong hug! She exclaimed, "Dale, that was amazing! Thank you for saving me! That Fat Cat really had the squeeze on me!". The lucky chipmunk had a goofy smile on his face, replying that it was nothing. But to Gadget, it was something as she never knew that he could be brave and ingenious at the same time._

 _Monterery Jack slapped his friend on the back and stated, "Nothing?! Awww, that was something to see, little palley! You shot yourself at that lubbering cat like an expert marksman! Kinda reminds me of the time I did some hunting with some tropical mice from one of the Polynesian Islands…". The round but strong mouse had often traveled around the world before meeting the Rangers, so his stories often had a grain of truth in them… most of the time._

 _Dale's best friend Chip looked to the two, a bit envious on how Gadget was hugging Dale. The two often competed for the lovely mouse's affections, and it seemed that Chip was miffed that Dale was getting it instead of him. But he set it aside for now and said, "Well, I'm just glad you two are okay. The Eye is toast though, and so is everything else here in this room.". That was when they heard sirens coming up fast, indicating that the police was arriving to investigate! The group knew it was time to scram, so the team fled from the scene to go back to headquarters._

 _Dale looked back at the remnants of the destroyed Eye and wondered out loud, "I wonder what happened to Fat Cat? He got hit a lot of times on whatever was in that thing…"._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Later on after he recovered, Fat Cat found himself to be changed. Even though the **Eye of Horus** was destroyed and its magical energies had dissipated, the golden light struck him multiple times and changed his very being. He found out that he could sense other magical objects or areas, getting a tingly feeling every time he got near an artifact or object that was rich with the energy. The closer he got to it, the stronger the feeling got. The more powerful the object, an electric rush raced through his whole being like a race car! Though with divine energy, a kind that was on a whole level above magic… he would be feeling a powerful tremor like an earthquake spreading throughout his very being.

Also, the magical energies had also vastly increased his own life-span! While it did not make him immortal or give him super-healing abilities, it did extend his natural life expectancy far beyond that of a mere mortal cat. That was why he looked just like he did back in the early 1990s, even though his fur colors looked a bit more faded now.

In addition, he had outlived his old crew as they were now gone from the world. However, in their places were their children! His minions had retired from crime some years ago, going out on their own and finding better halves of their own. There was Lips, a femme fatale of a lizard that was the daughter of Wart. However, she was unlike her old man as she loved to dress in the latest fashions of clothing. However, she had stealth capabilities unlike her father as she could enter kind of building with little to no detection.

The next addition was Melissa the Mole, daughter of the original Mole. She was different from her father, as she was quite intelligent… almost on the level of Gadget! However, she had a tendency to overlook a minor but critical detail to her inventions that often led them to work, than fall apart shortly after.

Next up was Amazonia, the daughter of Mepps. Also like the rest, she was different from her father. While Mepps had been scraggly and weak like most alley cats, Amazonia was strong and fit! In fact, she had a slim yet muscular build that attracted even Fat Cat, who converted power and control over anything else. While confident in her own abilities, in most cases she underestimated her strength and thus put more OOMPH into something she was trying to lift, carry or break through than necessary.

The final addition to the new team was Zena, daughter of Snout. Unlike her father, she was quite elegant and often spoke with an aristocratic manner that was similar to a proper lady of old. She had skills when it came to crafting, which surprised Fat Cat indeed, such as she could copy anything given any material needed. However, she had a bit of a problem with being in dirty quarters or handling anything that was even remotely dirty. She would put up a fuss until everything was clean to her specifications.

Fat Cat's new crew had made a new impact in California… but so did the newest additions to the _Rescue Rangers_!

The original Rangers had all found the loves of their lives and gotten married… the most surprising marriage was Dale to Gadget! The lovely inventor found Dale to be an interesting chipmunk; goofy, but in a loveable sort of way. Could make her laugh and help her to see the bright side of things, even in the darkest of times. He was loyal, caring, and also surprisingly quick in mental prowess when the time called for it. While not perfect as he loved to goof-off most of the time, he was dependable and Gadget started to really see that. Both complimented one another, each filling a part of them that they really lacked. Also in the mix was that Foxglove, the magical expert female bat, had found love with another bat. A male named Klawdacious who also had a gift when it came to magic.

Chip was originally sad and disappointed that he had lost the bid for Gadget's heart, but he was never to be angry or deep in negativity for too long. It took a while, but he congratulated them and gave the duo his blessings.

Said chipmunk did find love, but it was from a source that he never expected… it came from Tammy Squirrel! The teenage beauty had grown in an incredible young adult female, and her crush for Chip had blossomed into love. She took up detective work and mysteries, hoping to one day be good enough to be on the Ranger team on a more permanent basis. Chip found that her mind was quite sharp and spot on, even though from time to time Tammy would behave like a regular girl on dates and such. The two got to know one another for quite a bit, and soon the duo got together in holy matrimony.

Monterery Jack had found the love of his life with a female mouse named Janna, who was also an adventurous one like he was. She had a build that would even put his old flame Desiree D'Allure to shame! But instead of worrying about her figure or beauty, she often tackled adventure like a wild cat! She had speed, agility and smarts where Monty had brute strength, sharp instincts and endurance. Plus, they both had _Cheese Attacks_ and Janna could devour whole wheels of various cheeses at an incredible rate just like the loveable, big-hearted Monty! It was no surprise that the two got together, and soon were hitched… but this time, their love for one another was stronger than any kind of _Cheese Attack_.

Zipper had met a lovely female fly named Flighta, and two got together very nicely. However, the lifespan of a house fly like Zipper was short and thus he & his mate passed away. In their places were their descendants, fraternal twin flies that were named Spike and Vanessa. Both had inherited the same kind of never-say-die attitude from Zipper!

Dale and Gadget soon had two children, a boy and a girl. Amazingly, they were both pure animals & not hybrids. The boy was a mouse with brown fur and a red nose, but with a sharp mind like his mother. His name was Geegaw, after Gadget's father. The girl was a chipmunk, white with blond stripes and a pink nose. She was full of energy and life, energetic and funny just like her father. Her name was Michelle.

Chip and Tammy also had children, who was again not a hybrid. They had a chipmunk son named Arthur, after the famous writer who had created the character _Sherlock Holmes_. A year or so later after his birth, the couple had another child. This time it was a girl squirrel whom they named Lisa. Arthur had good mind, but shined brightly when it came to computers and such. Lisa, while very young, had a sharp mind that could spot any kind of irregularities in a crime scene that could be utilized to solve crimes.

Monty and Janna had a single child, but they loved her very much. Her name was Anna, after a human princess they heard about in legends in Arendelle. And just like her namesake, she often got in trouble and scrapes looking for adventure. Fortunately, she had inherited her father's strength and mother's quick wit to get out of trouble. Though she often needed help from her friends, which was Geegaw and the others.

The original Rangers were getting older, and thus had started to pass their knowledge and skills to the next generation. Soon… they retired, and the Rescue Ranger's continued their legacy with their children! Amazingly, leading the team was not either of their children… but Bink, Tammy's younger squirrel sister! The blonde cutie had grown into a lovely one, and had learned much from the Rangers as well while growing up. She had joined them when she had gotten older, and was now the leader of the group since she was their senior.

* * *

Now back to the task at hand, Fat Cat was searching the left side of the room, and he could feel his senses getting stronger. He said to himself, "My body has been tingling ever since we got to this place. And the feeling is getting stronger! I feel like I'm in a vibrating chair turned on at max power…". The feline looked around the left side of the room, not finding much until his senses led him to the throne that was once seat to Sofia the First. His senses were going on overload, and he started to meow loudly to Mirage on the other side of the room. The archeological adventurer was looking for some sort of switch or secret button panel on the wall until she heard her pet calling her.

She walked over and inquired, "Okay, big fella. What did you find for me?". Mirage had often wondered on her animal's extraordinary ability to find magical items, but chalked it up to instinct since she once researched that cats were considered linked to the supernatural in many cultures. Fat Cat pointed to the throne, and she looked at the well-designed seat. She studied it for a while, then kneeled down to inspect the legs when she saw something interesting. Underneath the throne, etched in the stone was an insignia… the same one that she found in the previous sites! She tried to move the throne, but it would not budge at all from its spot.

Seeing that the throne was somehow bolted to the ground, but seeing no actual bolts, she concluded that it must have been sealed there by magic. Mirage said to herself, "I doubt that science would come up with anything if it's magical in nature…". In a way, she was right. Despite all of the high-tech equipment and such she brought to the other castles to try their luck in breaking into the spots where Isabel and Lily found there, the secret entrances were all resistant to any form of forced entry.

The persistent adventurer tried to search for any kind of secret switch or button on the royal seat of power, but no luck at all. Feeling a bit frustrated, she sat down on Sofia's old throne and stated, "Argh! What is it that the girls were able to do that we can't?! I mean, what if it was a passcode or secret word?! If it is… we need them to open this thing...".

She mumbled to herself as she slumped in the chair, "We're so close to finding more pieces to this puzzle… this enigma… this whole business of monsters and magic that…!". Whatever she said next died as she felt the throne start to shake a little bit! She had just unknowingly spoken the password that activated the secret seat! Mirage sat up straight once more, and felt something opening up beneath the throne. The insignia glowed golden, than a circular cut appeared as the royal throne started to slowly descend. Fat Cat made a quick leap and landed in his mistress's lap.

The duo descended down into a dark space of some kind, and the hole that they had just come through closed itself up. Mirage quickly brought out a miniature flashlight from her pocket and turned it on, a thin but strong beam of white light streaking across the darkness. The throne continued to descend until it hit bottom, letting know for the two intruders that it was time to get off. Fat Cat leapt off of his owner, Mirage soon rising up and seeing what they were in. A path stretched before them in the distance, going eastward.

Mirage spoke, "Well, it seems that we need to go…". Before she could finish, torches along the wall sprang to life and brought more light into the area! Fat Cat leapt up a bit in fright, and clung to his mistress's legs. Mirage stumbled a bit, but regained her balance quickly. She looked around and saw that the area was wide and circular, but empty as well. She bent down a little to stroke Fat Cat's head, cooing and saying that it was nothing to worry about. The feline was calmed down a bit by her petting, but not by much as he still stuck by her. Mirage saw the torches leading down towards what seemed to be a very long corridor, so she took a bit of a breath and walked towards it. The arch-enemy of the _Rescue Rangers_ followed close on her heels.

The corridor seemed to be man-made, all crafted by hand & by skilled stone masons. The cylinder side-walls showed etching pictures of the royal family back in the golden days of Enchancia, along with their friends and allies. Mirage looked at the details and whispered, "Wow… such intricate work and design… this corridor was made by masters of their art! A lost art, sad to say…". In this day and age, most often things were done by computers and machines. It was rare nowadays to have anything crafted by hand.

The duo made some distance down the corridor, when something unexpected happened. The torches went out behind them, causing the two to be bathed in darkness… but only for a moment, as the walls started to glow blue lit up in a magical light that was wondrous! Little did they know that they were now underneath the moat that surrounded the castle! Mirage continued on down, looking in awe at what was before them. Even Fat Cat was impressed by all of this. The etchings now on the wall seemed to now go into a different theme… where all around them now were etchings of Godzilla! The duo looked at the pictures that were drawn into the stone walls, marveling on how each picture was displayed. Mirage took out a miniature camera that took both pictures and videos, and started to film the etchings as they continued on down.

Mirage and Fat Cat continued to walk further down the tunnel, until the scenery changed again. Gone was the ocean-like color and feel of the area, and it was replaced by the walls now coming alive with rich-brown color and featuring the drawings of Anguirus and King Caesar! The round feline looked to one of the drawings of King Caesar and muttered to himself under his breath, "A dog-lion hybrid… now that is a bad mix-up of a dog with a big cat.". The animal was not a big fan of dogs, as was expected. Seeing a fusion of a canine with the King of Beasts was seen as an insult to him. Mirage, however, was fascinated as she started to film this section of the corridor. This indicated that they had exited the moat area of the land, and was now on dry land near the forest.

The duo continued on forward, the tunnel going on long until it reached deep into the forest area on the surface. Again, the magical color changed from rich-brown to a deep-forest green with the pictures on the stone walls showing Biolantte and Mothra! Again, Mirage marveled at the details shown on each picture. She also made sure to get good close-ups of each one so she could study each drawing just in case something popped up that would require looking at any of them for a clue of sort. The white-haired beauty was surprised to see pictures of the Twin Fairies together with Mothra, seeing that their facial features in the etchings looked like that of exotic women from the Pacific Islands.

As they continued to walk, they reached the final length of the tunnel. The colors switched from forest-green to a blue-white color like the sky itself, and the markings started to show pictures of Jet Jaguar and Rodan! Fat Cat looked at a picture of the mechanical marvel and commented, "This guy here looks more like something from a cheesy movie if you ask me. How could he be a fighter?". Mirage looked at one of the pictures, and saw that falcon insignia on Jet Jaguar's mid-section. She realized that it was the same one that she found back in New Orleans in the bayou area! She smiled brightly, now feeling that she was getting closer to her goal.

* * *

The two reached the end of the tunnel, which was actually deep in one of the mountain areas that surrounded Enchancia. The magical lights vanished, and torches once again came to life as they lit up the room. Mirage and Fat Cat were now at a rather large rectangular room, one that was doubled the size of the Throne Room. The alluring explorer slowly walked to the left and looked at the walls, of which had painting pictures of the royal family. Well-preserved and made portraits of each of the royal family was there; King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber… and of course Sofia the First. As Mirage and Fat Cat continued down to look at the pictures, they noticed that it started to change as they went further down and now going to the right. When they got to the middle part of the area, there was a doorway that led to another chamber but Miss Sabine decided to look into that a bit later. Right now, she wanted to explore the entire room.

The portraits continued on, but this time showed painted pictures of the royal family friends such as Ruby & Jade, Cedric the Sorcerer, the various princesses and princes whom Sofia, James and Amber made friends with in their youths. And even their pet companions! Mirage took pictures of everything, especially Crackle the Dragon. When they got to the right side, it showed the royal family… but older. Miranda and Roland seemed to have aged gracefully, according to the painting before them. The two did have some slight wrinkles here and there on their faces, and their hair sported shades of gray in some areas, but the king and queen looked so content and joyful as if they did not mind getting older at all.

The next portrait showed Prince James, grown up into a handsome young man with a very lovely lady by his side. It was Vivian, the princess of Zumaria looked to have grown into a true beauty! It would seem as if the two had gotten together, wedding rings on their fingers in the painting. Their eyes showed warmth and love, the kind that could only exist between true loves. While James had been energetic and full of an adventurous spirits, it would seem that Vivian had a quiet yet calm grace and serenity to her that balanced his out. And also that his spirit encouraged her to do more daring things together. Both had strengths and weaknesses, each complimenting the other to truly help one another & to shine brightly more together. So after some courting dates, and quality time together to learn more about one another, the two had been wed when they got older & more mature in spirit, mind, heart and body.

The portrait beside them showed Princess Amber, who had turned into a real beauty with a certain quality class and style that would make even today's modern women look mild by comparison! Mirage whistled, wondering on who designed her outfit because it really looked original and tasteful. Next to her was a well-dressed and built Arabian young man. It was Prince Zandar from the kingdom of Tangu! It would seem that Zandar had gotten over his crush on Hildegard, and had set his affections towards Amber. Said blonde princess had gradually started to change, but for the better thanks to her sister and brother. After learning about one another, and going on multiple dates… some quite daring actually, for many years, the two had decided to come together as one in holy matrimony. And from the warm smiles on their faces, it was a match made in Heaven.

The last picture was what really took Mirage's and Fat Cat's breath away. The last portrait showed Princess Sofia the First, all grown up and had truly blossomed into a woman of beauty, grace, inner strength and faith. Her hair had grown long and smooth, just like her mother's. Her blue eyes shone with a light that seemed a bit otherworldly, but in a very good way. She was wearing her purple royal dress, only this one made for her grown-up form. Standing by her right side was a young man that also looked to be well cut like the others. It was Prince Hugo! The young man had really seemed to turn around, but for the better after seeing a sight that really threw his world for a loop! As time passed on, he started to get to know Sofia better and intimately even. They went on adventures with one another, dates, and also talked about one another. Their blooming friendship blossomed into something beautiful, and when they got older, Hugo proposed to her.

And she accepted!

Mirage looked at the painting and stated, "Now that looks like a cute couple! I wonder if any of them have descendants that are around today… have to look into that later.". She then turned to the middle area, to the doorway that led to another chamber. She started to walk towards it, and Fat Cat followed… but when he got near the entrance, something powerful hit his senses that almost made him yelp out loudly! The white-haired beauty turned to see that her pet was shaking badly, and was not coming through the doorway.

Fat Cat thought to himself, 'This power… this force! It's not magic, that's for darn sure! And… it's something… strong and good! Makes me feel… unworthy to enter!'. His owner tried to coax him into coming in, but he shook his head and got farther away from the doorway. Seeing that her furry accomplice was dead-set on staying in the previous room, she sighed and continued onward.

What she found would remain in her memory forever more.

* * *

The room was large like the other room, but more empty yet lit with torches that seemed to be brighter than the others. Looking around, she saw a large rectangular picture on the left & right wall. These pictures were indeed massive, more so than the ones in the previous chamber. All painted, hand-crafted with extreme love, care, detail and dedication. Mirage could see that, and was wondering on who the artist was that did these portraits. She turned around to see that a smaller but wider painting was hung above the doorway, but she would examine it later.

The one on the left showed what appeared to be a great battle between two formidable forces. The explorer looked and soaked in every single detail. One the left side of the portrait looked to be an army of shadow beings, humanoid wolves and birds of prey. And mixed in with them were stone giants of some kind, to Mirage looking like the golems that were often depicted in Egypt. Three beings stood out from them; a large crazed-looking humanoid bird with skeletal wings, a giant of stone that was different from the golems that wielded large stone swords… and high above them what appeared to be their leader/commander.

Mirage saw a woman that was quite beautiful, yet had an aura of evil around her that was well depicted in the picture. Around her neck was a black amulet of sort, and she wielded a staff that seemed to pour out black magic from it. What Mirage was seeing was Cosmina, Crazeon, Horruk, the **Shadow Soldiers** & **Rock Rooks**! It appeared that the one who painted the picture had been at the battle, and had an excellent photographic memory of it.

The archeologist was fascinated, but more so when she turned to see the rest of the portrait. On the right side was a side bathed in what appeared to be blue-white light with a golden hue around it. She saw arch-angels in it, each one incredibly detailed with their armor on & swords at the ready with their shields. What surprised the woman more was seeing that with the heavenly warriors… were mortals, all of them legendary and well-known even to today! Mirage gasped as she recognized some of them, such as Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, and more. She was also amazed to see that among them was Sofia the First and her family, all in armor/dressings that were truly unique and one-of-a-kind. Each of them were in fierce battle poses as they were about to charge right at the enemies in front of them!

Mirage whispered, "Wow… this is so… so… I cannot find the words for it! Who made this masterpiece… and why?". She dared not touch the painting, for she didn't know if it was preserved enough so that none of it would get smudged or anything like that. The woman turned around to see the other painting, and was very much puzzled on what she saw.

The portrait on the right side of the wall was equally as long and tall as the other picture, but was vastly different. It showed Princess Sofia hugging a woman that looked to be an angel. Both were crying, but Mirage saw the smiles on their faces and assumed correctly that the tears were out of joy. Around the two were the others from the previous portrait, all looking battle-worn & tired but having grins of victory. Mirage assumed that they had won the battle that was shown just behind her, but also couldn't help but notice that there was something… very familiar about the angel hugging Sofia. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. And what really caught her attention was that among the two, hovering over them like a father would to his children was… Jesus Christ!

Mirage had seen various pictures of the Son of God in her treks across the globe, but in her view the picture seemed to hit the nail right on the head on what Jesus looked like. The archeologist was not a religious woman… but something inside her very being told her that this was not religion, but something much more. Something that had a substance to it that was unlike she ever felt before.

She put the feeling aside, at least for now, and turned around to see the painting above the doorway. While not as tall as the previous two portraits, it was rather long and depicted a different scene. On the left side of the painted picture were Cosmina's created monsters set in a blood-red background color; from the far left and going onward to the right was the Energy Beast, the Earth Eater, the Firebird and finally the Crab Cyclopes! Mirage whistled and stated, "I got to give it to the artist who made those beings. They are so bizarre, they couldn't possibly be real!". She looked to the right, and saw that the four monsters were facing seven others that were bathed in bright-blue light background color.

The seven monsters from left all the way to the right was Godzilla, Anguirus, Jet Jaguar, Biolantte, Mothra and King Caesar! Mirage whispered in awe, "Wow… so those are the monsters from the other scripts I have read! They look so… so… unreal, yet real at the same time! Oh my…". She took her mini-camera and pointed up at the monster portrait, zooming in as much as she could while panning slowly every inch she could reach. She soon did the same to the portraits that were on the ground level with her, making sure to record every single detail as she could.

She got the right-sided picture, then turned to see on what was shown in the very middle at the far end of the room. Walking slowly, she saw that instead of picture portraits… six unique objects were before her! Encased in a glass case that was anchored to the wall by magic were the garments that Mirage saw from the battle picture on the left. From the left, she saw the beautiful winged armor that Amber wore during that fateful battle for Enchancia, the wings open for all to see and still brilliantly colored and decorated! Going to her right, she saw the unique armor and gauntlets that belonged to James when he went into battle against Cosmina's forces.

Next was the lovely green armor garment that Miranda wore in the battle, whips connected to either side of her battle dress! After her's was Roland's armor along with weapons, the knightly armor plus long lance looking to be in excellent condition.

Standing in the middle, right between James and Miranda's outfits… was the armor that Sofia wore, shield and sword also hung beside them. Mirage was in awe as she came closer to take a better look at the shining armor and weapons, very much amazed that it along with the rest seemed to be in prime, pristine condition… as if they were just made yesterday! What she did not know was that the armor & weapons were of divine origin, much more potent than any kind of magic in existence. So it was little surprise that they were still in pristine condition. The royal family had discovered that as they grew older, the heavenly-forged armor and weapons would actually grow so it could still fit on them perfectly! But when the really rough times started to bear down on them & the kingdoms, they decided to hide their gifts from God by storing them in the secret place that Sofia & her family made.

Mirage than looked down, and saw that standing underneath Sofia's armor was a brown pedestal, and on it was a rather large tome. Her eyes widened as she whispered in awe, "A tome… this must be THE tome, like the ones those girls have! If so… it could be the key that me and the Xanatos's need to really make this puzzle we're in more clear!". The tome was made of fine leather, bound with a white-silvery case that she could not identify. On the sides were etchings of fine lines that swirled and curved like vines, along with tasteful gemstones that had been embedded in the book.

On the front was an insignia, the same one that had been underneath the throne chair and what had been apparent in the other places she had been researching in… a large circle and two smaller ones on the top sides to form what looked like a mouse's head & ears, with the unique Japanese _kanji_ symbols written in the large circle. Above it were three smaller symbols. On the left was the crest insignia of Enchancia's royal family, on the right was the crest insignia of Royal Prep Academy…

And on top was the symbol of the cross, the core symbol of Christianity. And underneath the strange insignia was a pink gemstone with a white tooth seemingly melded into it. It was the _Amulet of Avalor_!

Mirage gasped as she recognized the amulet, despite its new coloring. She whispered, "The fabled _Amulet of Avalor_ … I researched this particular find when I came here, and it is said to be a very potent piece of magic! I wonder why it's here in this book…". She reached out to touch the object, but that is when something amazing happened! The moment she touched the gemstone, it quickly started to glow a faint pink color and pulse like mad! Mirage gasped and pulled her hand back, but soon the whole place was bathed in a pink aura that filled the entire room! From the other chamber, Fat Cat saw this and covered his eyes to save them from being blinded.

* * *

 _~Inside the room~_

 _Mirage blinked rapidly, gradually recovering her sight as she saw that the room had seemingly disappeared & was now standing in a field of complete pinkness. She looked around to find anything, but she soon heard footsteps. Turning to where she had been facing the book, the explorer was surprised when she saw two people walking to her. One was the fabled and legendary Elena of Avalor! Mirage was amazed, as she had read up on various kingdoms from past cultures from all around the world, especially the kingdom of Avalor that existed in Central America. And the princess that ruled said kingdom was indeed beautiful & having an air of both confidence and grace with her. Coming up beside her on the right was Sofia the First! But instead of seeing a young woman like in the portrait, what Mirage saw was the younger version._

 _Elena spoke, "Greetings to you who have found the book. My name is Elena of Avalor, and my friend here is Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia. Listen well to our words, and keep them in your heart."._

 _Sofia picked up, "This book was made especially for this, not put in the Secret Library where most of fabled stories go to. This tome is all about the adventures that I and my family had undergone many years ago. It is part of many books that exist around the world… part of a series we have called_ _ **Monsters and Magic**_ _.". Mirage absorbed every word of what was spoken, her camera still on and recording. However, she would soon discover that what she was filming was not the scene before her, but of just the room she had been in. This special magical message was meant only for flesh and blood who had touched the tome._

 _Elena continued, "What you need to know, dear finder and reader… is that jewel embedded in the book is the legendary_ _ **Amulet of Avalor**_ _, a gemstone of incredible magical power and properties. However, we have put down safeguards so that it will work only for those that are worthy."._

 _Sofia stated, "One must be good of heart, soul & spirit in order to utilize it. That was how it worked, but we have added another measure to it. In order to truly use the amulet… you must be a great Christian in all of the areas we have mentioned. Myself, Elena and my family have long learned that it takes more than simply doing good deeds to live a good life. By giving your life, your heart and mind to Jesus Christ & His Father God, can you truly live a better life. Not an easy life, especially if His Word goes against mortal law & opinion… but a better life that is filled with a substance, a quality that cannot be found in anything or anyone else. And that substance is the Holy Spirit."._

 _Mirage's eyes widened, as she felt that this could mean a problem for her boss David Xanatos._

 _Elena picked up, "Also… you have seen the tooth that was melded in the amulet. That is the tooth from the legendary King of the Monsters, one whom lived in another universe entirely, now living in Heaven. While I was trapped in the amulet before being freed by Princess Sofia, the tooth showed me the beast's life when I touched it. It showed to me his life in the other universe with his fellow giant monsters, and also the adventures he had when first coming to this universe. Ever since then, and even after being freed, I have had a respect for this king."._

 _Sofia stated, "Also, the tooth vastly increased the magical energies within the gemstone itself, giving it more power than normal. If the gemstone finds you worthy, you must pass three tests in order to really use it. You can read the book anytime you wish, but for you to use the amulet… you must be found worthy in all areas."._

 _Elena said, "You must pass my test first…"._

 _Sofia put in, "Than mine…"._

 _And both said at the same time while walking apart from one another, "And… his.". They made a gesture with their arms and hands, as if welcoming someone that was coming in. Mirage soon felt the earth shake, and a booming sound! She thought that a giant was walking towards her… but a shadow emerged from the pink-aura placed, and she saw that it was much more than a mere giant!_

 _Coming in towards her, looming like the towering king he was… the legend himself… Godzilla! The saurian looked down at Mirage, who was frozen with fear and awe at seeing such a magnificent if also dangerous powerful creature. The beast roared loudly in his signature style, causing Mirage to cover her ears and eyes!_

 _~End of vision~_

* * *

Mirage soon felt a shift of change happen, and she opened her eyes slowly to see that she was back in the chamber! Truth was, she never left it. The young lady uncovered her ears and looked around, seeing that the vision she just experienced was gone. She looked to see Fat Cat still waiting at the entrance/exit to the place. Mirage than turned her eyes back on the book, the gemstone no longer glowing a pink color but still having the faint aura of power to it. She whispered, "I… I think its best of Mr. Xanatos looks more into it. But for now… let me see…". She opened the book and turned the thick pages to the introduction of the tome.

In bold words on the first page was this. At the top were the words: **DEDICATED TO THE ENCHANCIA ROYAL FAMILY & THOSE WHO LIVED IN THE VILLAGE OF RAZORWOOD:**

 _ **MONSTERS AND MAGIC: Sofia's Adventure**_

Just as she spoke, Mirage jumped a little as she swore she just heard the roar she heard earlier… the roar of Godzilla, the King of the Monsters!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! Again, this took me by surprise as I never imagined to write it this long! I hope you all like the Disney epilogue here to this mini-novel! Seriously, sometimes I surprise myself with the chapters I write.

Before anything else happens, want to take another moment to thank the Lord! Thank you Jesus for everything once again, and also for helping out my family! Thank you for blessing my family, and also for aiding us when times were a bit rough. We have endured, and have come out tougher, stronger and closer to both one another and to you, most importantly! God, I also thank you for the wonderful readers and reviewers that have taken their precious time to read my stories!

So… how did you all like special Easter Eggs I placed here? I wanted to put something that I hope helps others who want to make a Millennium-sequel to the _Monsters and Magic_ series. It wasn't easy to find out the character's ages and such, I had to check out what year the showed aired in, calculate when it ended  & how much time had passed until it came to the year 2014. Like I stated, had to do some good research to get things right here. Can any of you guess what Disney series or movies that the characters I showed here came from?

Also, hoped you liked how I did it with the Rescue Rangers! That series was one of my faves as a kid! Heh, I had a crush on Gadget when I was little. Heck, I had crushes on all of the Disney ladies back than… and I still find them lovely and beautiful even now! And I could relate myself to Dale, since I am a bit of goofball and like to joke around, but serious when it comes to helping & defending my family and friends. And I know that many have stated that Gadget and Chip go well together… but I thought, hey! Time for Dale's time to shine, and he does have some good qualities that actually help to balance Gadget out in a good way. So therefore, that is why I brought them together!

And you can thank my good friend **DRAGONDAVE45** for bringing in the _Gargoyle_ characters here! It was his suggestion that I have Mirage working for someone else, such as David Xanatos. I thought about, looked up he info on the guy since it has been awhile since I have seen the series, and his idea held merit. So everyone, thank my good friend  & writer here for bringing the main villain from the _Gargoyle_ series that I believed was the true shift on how villains should be in most films  & series now!

Also on a minor but important note, Mirage and her boss have not found the secret entrances to the places that Lily and Isabel have found earlier. Only they can open them, but now Mirage has lessened the gap between them. What happens next depends entirely on those that want to pick up the series on their own! I do hope that those that try to, that they look to the previous novel series first.

The final part will be the TV trailer for the mini-novel, so I hope you like it! Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were Mirage's boss, what kind of equipment would you give her so that she could complete her mission in Sofia's old castle home?

What would you do if you discovered Fat Cat's magical abilities and extended life span?

What would your first thoughts be upon seeing the secret room and tunnel that extended from the castle all the way to the mountain area?

What would your reaction be upon seeing the pictures in the first chamber, and then the ones in the second chamber?

If it was up to you, how would you design the tome to be like?

If you were Mirage inside the pink aura field and saw the legendary princesses, what would your first words be to them?

And finally… would you stay and read the tome like Mirage is doing now? Or would you carry the book out first to read it later?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews! And God bless you all!)


	22. Special Trailer

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you is doing well. Well… this is it! This is the very last chapter, so to speak, of my mini-novel which I have worked very much hard on! And also kudos to any of you who got all of the Easter Eggs I put up in the Disney epilogue!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Thank you Lord for helping me with this story, and also for aiding me in staying true and strong with you in my convictions! Thank you Jesus for the many readers and reviewers who have made this story possible, bless each and every one of them with your love, wisdom, strength and grace!

This is a TV-Special movie trailer for my mini-novel, the same as I have done with the other three novels of my _Monsters and Magic_ series. Even though Disney has rejected my letters many times, still have a hope  & prayer that my requests will get through to them. I'm doing all I can on my end, and I just hope that any of you out there are helping me as well to get my stories recognized.

I keep on looking on YouTube to see if anyone has done a video review on any of my novels, and also to see if any have done pictures that depict any scenes from my series as well. Like I said, long shot but I keep the hope and faith alive.

Just one personal question before I officially get this trailer underway… do you think my Sofia the First/Godzilla story here is good enough to be on the big screen movie theaters, or a TV-movie special? Just want to know.

I do not own Godzilla, nor any of the monsters/characters that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. Also, I do not own the Earth Eater, Firebird, Energy Beast, and the Crab Cyclopes. Those are monsters created and used in the **Hanna-Barbera** cartoon series _Godzilla_ that showed in 1978.

I also do not own Zilla, which is the shorter name for the monster Godzilla that appeared in the Tri-Star Pictures movie **Godzilla** that was released in May 1998. Directed by Roland Emmerich and produced by Dean Devlin.

I do own my OC creations, except for these particular ones. Solta Runzi, Magric Korastor, Crazeon & Horruk belong to **LORD DESTRYUK** completely. He has just given me permission to use them here, so will show them to best of ability. David Howard, Gwendolyn, Sage and Christina belong to **DRAGONDAVE45**. He has given me permission to use them here, so will display them to best of ability!

I do own some of the music that is shown here. Any I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them the full credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the finale for the mini-novel!)

* * *

 **The entire screen is black for a moment, than coming in first is the famous Toho Company, LTD logo. It stays on screen for a minute or two, than fades out and is soon replaced with the 3D image of Disney's Cinderella Castle logo. It stays on screen for a minute or two, than fades to than show… the** _ **Monsters and Magic**_ **insignia which is a fusion of the two logos. Mickey Mouse's famous head and ears appear, and inside the head is the** _ **kanji**_ **that is always shown in the Toho Company logo.**

Announcer: In the Carpathian Mountains, western boundary of the land of Enchancia, a great evil is preparing itself…

 **The scene shows the sorceress Cosmina, who is gathering her army of** _ **Shadow Soldiers**_ ** & **_**Rock Rooks**_ **inside the belly of the mountain itself. The villainess is dressed in her sensual best, yet having an aura of evil that would make even Maleficent proud!**

Cosmina: The time has come, my minions of evil! We shall get our revenge for what the Good Fairies have done to Maleficent! And to do that… we must raze the kingdom they are in now down to the ground!

 **The scene changes again to show Cosmina using her magic to show to her minions the legendary** _ **Amulet of Avalor**_ **… and how it is around the neck of Sofia the First!**

Cosmina: Hehehe… but to make doubly sure that we succeed in my quest for vengeance, I must have this amulet! And I believe I know just how to do it… hehehe…

 **Cosmina laughs as the image fills up, and it shows the princess with her family; King Roland the II, Queen Miranda, Prince James and Princess Amber.**

Announcer: The Royal family of Enchancia is captured by Sorceress Cosmina, a powerful witch that is thirsting to avenge her idol, Maleficent! And Sofia is going to need all the help she can get!

 **The scene shows the parents and siblings held in Cosmina's magical bubbles, and a magical viewing portal that shows Cosmina. Sofia holds her amulet tightly as her family vanished before her eyes! She heads back to Royal Prep Academy to call forth the Good Fairies.**

Sofia: *With the fairies* I need your help! My family has been taken by someone named Cosmina! I need to get them back!

Announcer: But this time around, she has help from unexpected and high places!

 **The amulet glows, and a magical beam of purple energy erupted from it! It expanded and filled up outside of the Academy, and coming out from the cloud of magic was… Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Snow White, Kathrin, Belle, Mainard, Aurora, Edgard, Dianne, Alice, Regina, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Zarina, Jasmine, Malak, Azad, Anna, Elsa, Mama Odie, Radelle, Aubert LaBouff, Magali Macaire and Skylar Truman!**

Sofia: Wow! You're all here?! But how…?!

Flora: Sofia, remember what we showed you and everyone some months ago? Well… all of them are the bonded of the monsters from the other universe!

Announcer: Sofia has human allies… but she is going to need firepower in order to combat Cosmina! And Heaven is going to answer her prayers!

 **The scene changes again, this time in the woods at night with Sofia and her new allies surrounded by the sorceress's** _ **Shadow Soldiers**_ **! However, a light shines down from above to halt everything! Coming down from the sky is an arch-angel, a warrior from Heaven itself!**

Sofia: Who are you?

?: MY NAME IS JOSIAH, ONE OF THE CAPTAINS ANGELS OF THE LORD'S ARMY! JESUS CHRIST, AND HIS FATHER THE LORD, HAVE SEEN YOUR PLIGHT AND ARE HERE TO HELP YOU! EVERYONE… COME FORTH!

 **The warrior angel slashes the air, and a massive portal appears! Coming out one by one is Anguirus, Biolantte, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Mothra, Fire Rodan… and finally, the King of the Monsters himself… Heisei-era Godzilla as he roars to the mortals that he has returned!**

Announcer: The monsters from the Toho universe are back, ready to aid Sofia and their bonded to rescue the Enchancia Royal Family! Prepare yourself as a monster rumble, the likes the Disney or Toho universe, has never seen before as Good & Evil clash in an epic struggle for supremacy!

 **The screen soon shows Cosmina holding up the corrupted amulet, and using it with her evil magic to bring to life her own creations! Now showing is the Earth Eater, the Firebird, the Energy Beast & Crab Cyclopes monsters! The scene shifts to show Cosmina's forces ready to clash with the Army of God as angels, arch-angels, and many mortals are on the side of Good!**

 **A flash of light appears, and showing in the light are five figures… and soon a close-up of a certain princess's blue eyes, all ready to fight! After that, you see Godzilla and his fellow** _ **kaiju**_ **also ready to rumble! Godzilla lets out a huge roar before the screen goes black**

Announcer: For the very first time in history, Toho and Disney Junior proudly presents…

 **The scene than shows a large, well-made tome that shows etchings of the Toho monsters, the** _ **Amulet of Avalor**_ **… and the insignia that has been in all of the trilogies. The book opens up, and the page shows in bold letters these…**

Announcer: _Monsters and Magic: Sofia's Imagination_!

Announcer: Rated PG-13! Parental Guidance suggested!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… there! It is all complete! The trailer for my mini-novel is done, and so is the story completely! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and enjoy my series! I really hoped that you all got a kick out of them, and this!

Thank you again Lord for really helping me make this story a reality, just like with my other novels! Thank you Jesus!

I really hoped you like the trailer! And here is just one more question from me before I really end this series Ahem…

If it were up to you, what kind of trailer would you make? Both for this mini-novel, and for the other three novels in my trilogy set?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	23. Thank You

Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I'm doing alright, recovering from a strong stomach bug that really got me. Doing fine now, but body going to be awhile until back at full strength.

This is not a chapter per say, but rather a large thank you shout-out to all of you who have reviewed and helped me with this story! I really thank the Lord that I was able to get reviewers and readers like you who really encouraged and inspired me, not just with this story but with my other novels as well! So this chapter is all to you out there who aided me!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you my friend for your reviews! Your kind and honest words, both critique and constructive criticisms, were very much needed and welcomed. Your reviews are worth the wait as they are long and very much detailed & getting into the story as well! I hope to see more of your reviews in my future stories. And thanks for that special farewell skit in your last review. It was cool!

To **bluemarvel0** : Thank you for your reviews. Often short, but very good and welcoming. Hope to see more reviews from you in my future stories!

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : To my lady love Sarah, thank you for your reviews! Often passionate, very much into the story & also honest. Like many others, your reviews are worth the wait! I really loved it when you get really into the chapters & stories!

To **GODZILLA1996** : Thank you so much for your reviews! Still puzzled on how is it you are able to put in two reviews in one chapter, but oh well. Though often short, your reviews were good and very much welcomed! I appreciate that!

To **Japan Boy** : To the one who inspired me in the first place to make my Disney/Toho trilogy and specials, thank you very much! Your reviews were very welcoming, informative and also worth the wait! Everyone, give it up for the one who showed me how to really combine the three most important aspects in my life! The three things I loved as a kid, and still do to this day; God, Disney and Godzilla! Give it up for him, everyone!

To **DRAGONDAVE45** : Thank you to someone who likes Godzilla and Disney as much as I do! Your ideas, suggestions and reviews were very much worth the wait and helpful! I wish you the best of luck with your stories, and hope to see more reviews from you in the future!

To **laze jovanov** : Thank you my friend for your reviews! It's always a pleasure to see your words, whom contain info and such that always keeps me in the loop concerning Disney and Toho. Also, the questions you gave to me also helped me in not only answering them, but also with my stories. I really hope to see more of your reviews in future stories!

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : Ah, a big thanks to the reviews who has a very strong imagination here! His scenarios in each of the reviews was very well played, and helpful to me in making some of my chapters possible! They were always worth the wait to read, and entertaining to boot! I hope to see reviews from you in my future stories! By the way, I hope to see reviews from you soon on Chapters 21 & 22 here.

To the rest, thank you very much! Your words of encouragement, constructive criticisms, and more have really helped me in my trilogy series! I have missed some reviewers that have not shown up for awhile like **Kaiju Avenger, Gojira Defender, anime-death-angel,** and **NaruHinaProductions2014**. I hope and pray that they are alright and doing well.

Also, I keep on looking to see if anyone has done drawings of any of my trilogy series. And also to see if any have done a video review on YouTube on any of my Disney/Toho works. So far, nothing. **Sighs** … well, will keep hoping and looking.

So I have failed five times in getting Disney to look at my works. Three times in written letter form, and twice via e-mail forms. But, still going to keep on trying! If any of you have suggestions or ideas on how to get the company to even take a look at my Disney/Toho works, I would very much appreciate any help.

So again, big thank you shout-out to all of you who have stayed with me in my trilogy & special series! You all are WAY past cool! Hope and pray to God that He looks after all of you, and that you are all blessed by him!)


	24. Request

Monsters and Magic Requests

By: DJ Rodriguez

* * *

Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you are doing well at the moment. I have a request I would like to make to all of you.

But before I do that, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for helping me out with my writing. Not just with my stories, but also in life as well. Jesus Christ, thank you for being the spark I needed in order to make my _Monsters and Magic_ series a reality! And thank you for the wonderful and insightful fans that I have managed to get with my stories. Praise and glory to you Lord, all of it to you! Thank you once again!

Here is my request: I wish to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ novels and Disney/Toho specials in any way possible. I really believe with all my heart and soul that my books is what the companies need, and that the people need it too. I worked hard on these stories and specials, but it wasn't by me alone. It was with the guiding hand of the Lord, and that is why I believe that my Disney/Toho stories are exactly what the public needs now.

I humbly request for any of you to try anything to get Disney or Toho's attention. I just received a letter from Disney... my seventh rejection letter. **Sighs, bitter chuckle** Heh... at least I can say I honestly tried. I understand and respect their polices towards protecting their creative staff and teams that are hired by them... but... **shakes head** ah, never mind. Just have to try for an eighth time.

Video reviews on any of stories/specials on YouTube would be nice, fan art from any kind would also be appreciated. I cannot pay anyone for commissions or stuff like that, I can only hope they do it out of the kindness of their hearts.

If nothing can be done, than I understand. And I would at least thank you all for listening to the ramblings of a dreamer here. I really hope and pray for the best; for myself, my family, my friends and all of those out there who need God very much.

So, thank you for your time in reading this. And also just so you know, it is this:

I like the Legendary and Millennium-era Godzilla and Toho monsters… but Heisei and Showa have a very special place in my heart, and that is why I will always prefer them over the current ones any day. Same goes for the Disney franchise as well. The current ones are okay, but the ones I saw back as a kid in the 1980s and 1990s will always have a special place in my heart as well.

Jesus Christ first, Disney second, Godzilla third!

* * *

Thank you once again for your time! Have a good day, or night depending.


End file.
